Believe That!
by LoveAmbrose08
Summary: What if the Shield debuted with four members : Dean, Roman, Seth and Piper? Kenzie/ Piper is a southern girl who followed her heart and her dreams! Now she is a member of the Shield! What happens when two Shield Members fall in love? Find out what goes on in and outside of the ring. OC , Dean Ambrose , Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

McKenzie Anne Callaway is a recent College graduate she graduated and is a 22-year-old South Lady! At least that is what she lets her parents believe ... she had done on a lot of indy wrestling over the past few years... she is a very athletic girl in high school she played basketball and softball she wasn't a girly... girly as her mom would liked her to be. She was recently approached by the WWE and they offered her a contract to be a WWE diva... Kenzie just couldn't refuse so she moved to Florida and began her new career. McKenzie is from wealthy southern family they were well-known... her family owned and operated many plantations in the area and her father was an amazing business owner and her mother was the typical southern wife! She had one older brother Ethan, A little brother Mark and two little sisters Allyson and Addison. McKenzie was always seemed like the odd kid out ... her and her mother never really saw eye to eye! Her family thought that after college McKenzie should have moved home and worked for the family business! They were less that thrilled when she told them that she was going to move to Florida and become a WWE Diva... they were not happy with her choice - they didn't even respect it but they loved their daughter and kept trying to get her to come home... they never went to any of her shows... they simple chose to ignore what she did for a living!

ONE YEAR LATER : Piper Rylee *her in ring name* had already made her in ring debut..and was kicking some serous ass on NXT... .and was a strong amazing diva... she could beat the Bella Twins like it as nothing. The WWE was coming up with a new idea "the shield" which consisted of Roman Reigns , Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose... the creative team thought to make a powerful statement they wanted a girl to be involved... and Kenzie was that girl. Today was the day that Kenzie was going to meet her new partners and go over their new story lines... she was a little nervous she only met Seth once in developmental ... she had seen Dean and Roman wrestle at FCW! She followed Dean Ambrose as Jon Moxley for years but hadn't actually met the other too yet! Kenzie was at her apartment getting ready to go when her phone range and it was her mom!

Phone conversation:

Constance: Hey Sweet Pea!

Kenzie: Hey Mom ...

Constance: How are you doing?

Kenzie: Good... just getting ready to head out to a meeting for work...

Constance: I see... well I was just wondering if you were coming home for your brothers Engagement party?

Kenzie: Oh yeah ... when is that?

Constance: It's this weekend dear ... I thought that you would remember?

Kenzie: I'm sorry I forgot... I can see what I can do!

Constance: I know that Little E really wants you here...

Kenzie: I know and I will see what I can do...

*there was this awkward pause*

Kenzie: Is there anything else?

Constance: No I guess not!

Kenzie: alright ... Ma... I promise I will try to make it!

Constance: Alrighty sweetie pie love ya!

Kenzie: You to bye!

On the way to meet the guys she couldn't believe that she forgot her brothers engagement party... he was 2 years older than she was and your typical southern boy... he was marring his high school sweetheart Kelly McKinley... they were perfect for each other... at least that is what the whole town thinks. Kenzie's High School Boyfriend Trent was still around and asked about Kenzie often... she broke up with him after her freshman year in college... because he didn't like her going to all these indy events and ring of honor events by her self... he thought that she was this delicate flower... which she was not!

She arrived parked her care and went inside! She did think it was a little odd that the guys wanted to meet for a " lunch meeting" but she was like whatever! She noticed that all the guys were there already... she was surprised that they were all actually on time! Seth noticed Kenzie and waved her over to the table!

Seth: Hey Kenzie nice to see you again!

Then he introduced her Roman and Dean she shook hands with each of them... but when Kenzie and Dean shook hands and they looked into each others eyes there was a spark that ignited in each of them!*

They ordered and began to talk about the story line... they were all surprised that the idea of the shield included a girl... but Seth said that if they had to be "stuck" with a chick he was glad that it was her. They were making small talk... when the food came... they all began to eat and there was really no talking involved... Kenzie was eating a cheese burger and fries...for good measure she did start with a small side salad. They guys looked at Kenzie and couldn't help but laugh! Kenzie looked up and noticed they were looking and laughing at her...

Kenzie: What? Do I have something on my face?

Roman: Not at all ... .I have just never seen a diva... eat like that...

Seth: no doubt... you are like going to town on that thing and not even using a fork!

Kenzie: It's a cheese burger why the hell would I use a fork! *giggle*

Dean looked at Kenzie at that moment he was crushing on her hard!

Dean: I have never seen a woman eat that way and look like that either! *winked*

Roman and Seth just rolled their eyes!

Roman: So are you ready to be a part of the hounds of justice Piper! ;)

Kenzie: Hell yeah... we are gonna totally kick some major ass! :)

When they were done eating there were making plans to meet at the training center tomorrow to start working together!

Seth: Got any plans for the rest of the day Kenzie?

Kenzie smiled: Actually yes I do I am picking up a friend at the airport... I haven't seen him in a while and I am so excited to see him!

Dean was a little disappointed ... of course the gorgeous amazing woman sitting across from him had a boyfriend why wouldn't she! Dean sometimes didn't have a filter and just spoke his mind... this time was no exception!

Dean: So how long's the boyfriend staying in town!

Again Seth and Roman just rolled their eyes!

Seth was really sweet: You don't have to answer that... you see sometimes Dean here doesn't have a filter... and says whatever pops into that idiotic brain of his!

*Kenzie couldn't help but laugh... and it was an out loud laugh not just a giggle!*

Kenzie: He's not my boyfriend... just my best friend...

Dean was relieved and a smile broke out on his face!

Kenzie: I love him... and we dated for a brief time... but he's a way better best friend than he ever made a boyfriend! :)

Dean: So your single?

This time Roman kick him under the table!

Dean: what the hell man... I am just trin' to get to know our partner?!

Seth: Yeah right! :)

Kenzie: Yes I am single!

After a few more minutes of talk... Kenzie noticed the time and excused her self and told the guys she would meet them in the gym tomorrow morning at 11 am to start training with them! :)

Then Kenzie left and headed to the airport... she was waiting by the baggage claim ... when she saw him coming towards her ... her best friend she couldn't contain her joy and ran right up to him and with out stretched arms he pulled her into a hug and twirled her around! She was hugging her best friend... who just happened to be the Best in the World and the Current WWE Champion CM Punk... A.K.A _ Phil Brooks!

They met several years ago when she was a sophomore in college and was starting to travel with an Indy crew... he was so attracted to her and new that she had so much talent and sass...they began to date... however ... with his schedule and her's in the indy's they were better friends... *however Kenzie had to admit he was amazing in bed* but she just loved hanging out with him ... he was like her big brother... unlike her actually big brother Phil respected Kenzie and her choices and actually helped her pick out her in ring name... at first Kenzie went by just KENZIE... but Punk said she needed more sass and since her favorite old school wrestler was Rowdy Roddy Piper... Her new Ring Name was born ... Piper Rylee!

Punk: That's a nice welcome Piper!

Kenzie: How did you manage to get a couple of days off?

Punk: Don't ask ... Don't tell... LOL .. *pause* Actually I have to make an appearance on NXT and I wanted to get some training in at the performance center!

Kenizie: Really.. well that is where I am headed tomorrow! :)

Later that night they were hanging out at Kenzie's apartment being their silly selves watching movies and eating food.

Punk: So I heard a rumor from Hunter... that there is going to be female member to this shield concept! Kenzie: OH Really... that's cool...

Punk looked at Kenzie- They knew each other to well... she could never lie or keep a secret from him!

Punk: Piper... I know it's you... Stephanie and Mark told me... they called you up... and I can't believe that you didn't tell me?

Kenzie: Well I was going to wait to tell you this weekend... but you already know... .. and I am so excited... I actually had lunch with my boys today! :)

Punk: Your boys? I thought I was your boy?

Kenzie smiled: Punk You'll always be my boy... ;) and since your my boy... I could go for another one of your smoothies right about now!

Punk: Pipe... You're the only woman I know that can get me to do whatever she wants! :)

*he stood up and went to make her another shake*

When Kenzie's Phone went off ... she looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was her brother Ethan... she took a breath and answered the phone!

Phone conversation:

Kenzie: Hey Ethan...

Ethan: Hello McKenzie... so I had a conversation with Mom this afternoon... and she said that you didn't know if you were coming to my engagement party this weekend... I really hope she was kidding!

Kenzie: Well Ethan... it's...

Ethan: Damn it McKenzie your my sister and I love you but you haven't been home in months... I was hoping that you could not be selfish for once and come home and celebrate with me and Kelly!

Just then Punk came in ... with shake in his hand... he didn't realize that she was on the phone*

Punk: Here you go Piper... just like you like... now I think that I need a back rub...*then he stopped when he noticed that she was on the phone* Opps... who ya talking to?

Kenzie: Ethan...

Punk: Hey Ethan! *Punk yelled in to the phone*

Ethan: Is that Phil... really McKenzie... your back with him... I mean ... You know what I am not going to have this conversation with again... do whatever you ... come don't come... I just can't care any more!

*Click*

Kenzie was pissed and thru her phone!

Punk could tell she was pissed what it something I said? *trying to be cute*

Kenzie couldn't help but smile: No... it's just Ethan is being an ass hat!

Punk: Want to talk about it?

Kenzie: No!

Punk: Want to make out!

Kenzie was holding back a smile: Punk... Shut up!

They started watching the movie... but Punk could tell that Kenzie was thinking about the conversation with Ethan!

Punk: Piper.. talk to me... what's wrong...

Kenzie: Ethan is pissed because I told my mom that I might not go to South Carolina this weekend for Ethan's engagement party...

Punk: Can I ask why not?

Kenzie: Because I am debuting on PPV... in less than a month and I want to train!

Punk: So you can't take a night off fly home... and see your family... and celebrate with Ethan and Kelly? I know that he really wants you there!

Kenzie: and get bombarded with questions NO thank you! Hey whose side are you on any way?

Punk: I am always on your side Piper! Do You Want me to come with you?

Kenzie smiled: don't you have a house show that night!

Punk: So what I'll skip it!

Kenzie: and have Stephanie and Vince pissed at me... no thank you!

*Kenzie sat there a moment- she new that Punk had a point*-

Kenzie: alright I'll go and it will be fine!

Punk: Damn straight... now can we finish the movie!

Kenzie faked punched Punk: You know I hate you right!

Punk: I love you too Piper!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kenzie and Phil were at the performance center training before 11 am! They worked out a bit and then they were both in the ring! Punk was helping Kenzie and teaching her some amazing moves that he hoped she'd use in the ring. Kenzie was kicking some major butt! There were other diva and super stars their as well. When in walked Dean, Seth and Roman , they stopped when they noticed Kenzie in the ring with CM Punk and she wasn't backing down and he was not going that easy on her! When all of a sudden Kenzie planted Punk to the mat - she went to the top rope and did a flip off the turn buckle and landed right on Punk- he gave a groan and then they laughed as they both laid in the ring a minute! Dean was watching on and that little crush he had on Kenzie yesterday grew 10 times more today watching her in the ring!

Seth: See Guys! Piper is bad ass and that's why she is part of the Shield!

Roman: I admit man for a little lady she's got balls ... did you see how she flipped off the top rope damn!

Dean: She is fuckin' fearless and I love it!

Seth: Dean I know that look man keep it in your pants she's a team member not a sex toy!

Roman: Dude think of her like our little sister please don't screw this up!

Dean smiled: Just Look at her boys! *Dean just smiled* But I will keep it cool promise!

Kenzie helped Punk up as he pulled her into a hug... then he put her over his shoulders like he was going to give her a GTS!

Kenzie: Punk I swear to God if you GTS me I will tell on the Divas that you sing to the backstreet boys in the shower!

Punk laughed: I don't do that!

Kenzie: Maybe not but put me to sleep and the Divas will think you do!

Punk laughed and put her back to her feet. Then Kenzie noticed that Dean, Seth and Roman were watching them!

Kenzie: HI Guys!

All three guys smiled and said hi! :)

Punk: Hey! So I heard your début is coming soon that's awesome and Piper here is with ya!

Dean didn't seem to like how chummy... they were... then he put two and two together Punk was her best friend and the one she dated no it couldn't be the boys ended up in the ring with them when one of the trainers came up and said that Kenzie was going to work with a few Diva's from NXT for a bit in the other ring.

Kenzie: See ya later boys! :)

That Left the 3 guys and Punk in the ring!

Dean: Nice seeing you back in Florida Punk...

Punk: Yeah been awhile... so I bet you guess are stoked to be debuting soon

Roman: Hell yeah man it's going to be amazing!

Seth: Epic is the word your looking for! Believe that! :)

Punk laughed: Piper is amazing and I'd be careful she's not scared to kick some serous ass.

Dean: Looks like she almost had you Punk'!

Punk: Please I'm the best in the world! :)

Dean just nodded!

Later that afternoon: Kenzie, met with the guys again and they were working on their entrance and their in ring stuff.. they were the hounds of justice and they would be entering from the crowd every night! Then they started talking story line... they would be debuting at the end of survivor series! Then they needed to get fitted for their in ring gear... which would be black boots, pants and a vest... they were the shield of injustice... :)

Kenzie was walking to her car when Dean came up!

Dean: Hey Piper! What are you doing tonight?

Kenzie: Packing?

Dean: Are you leaving me?

Kenzie didn't know what it was but something about Dean that made her heart flutter and her stomach fill with butterfly's!

Kenzie: Yeah... heading to South Carolina!

Dean: Really and I'm not invited!

Kenzie: Believe me you don't want to come to South Carolina ... I don't even want to go...

Dean: Then Don't! :) Stay in Florida this weekend and hang with the guys! :)

Kenzie: I really wish that I could but I am afraid that would make me a horrible sister!

Dean and Kenzie didn't say anything to each other for a moment it wasn't awkward but it just seemed right!

Kenzie's POV: I stood there near my car looking in to Dean's eyes and there was just something about him I didn't know what... but I think I might be crushing' on one Dean Ambrose!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Satuday: Kenzie flew to South Carolina and rented a car and drove home she headed home and her parents were thrilled to see her! Kenzie was helping set up for the party!

Constance: I am so glad that you came home!

Kenzie: Yeah me too! I talked to Ethan the other day he didn't seem happy with me!

Constance: McKenzie he told us that your back with Phil none of us are happy about that!

Kenzie was annoyed: I am not back with Punk! OH MY GOSS we are just friends nothing is going on between us anymore! We are going to be working together so I am not gonna stop talking to him because you guys can't seem to understand my career choice! Look I came home to celebrate with the family not talk about me!

It was now time for the party Kenzie was in her room when her little sisters Addison and Allyson came in they were 17 and 14!

Allyson: McKenzie can you help me with my hair... it wont stay up...

Kenzie: Sure things Alli! *As Kenzie was doing her sisters hair they started to make small talk about school and how Allyson was on the cheer team... she was a junior in high school* Addison talked about her freshman year in high school and how she just loved it and she was on the volleyball! Kenzie did her sister's hair in cute little undo's!

Kenzie: So did they invite a lot of people to this party?

Addison laughed: Like the whole town that's why it's out side at the Main Plantation! There is going to be so many people!

Kenzie gave a 1/2 smile: if it's one thing southern people did it was have a huge party for everything if this was just the engagement party she knew that the wedding would be even bigger! She finished getting ready and did her hair up and finished her make up - and put on a strap less black and pink just about the knee dress not very southern but she liked it and it was the only one she brought from Florida!

When her Mom came in and rolled her eyes when she say that you could see both of Kenzie's tattoo's -the stars on her neck and the word believe on her foot!

Constance: McKenzie... are you wearing your hair like that?

Kenzie: I was thinking about it! *then she noticed her mom didn't like the fact that her tattoo was showing* Actually I think I'll wear it down!

Constance: Good Idea Sweet Pea!

The party started and everyone seemed to be having a good time... dancing and eating and celebrating Ethan and Kelly! Kenzie was kinda bored! When her phone buzzed... she looked down and noticed it was a text from Dean she couldn't help but smiled! Text Messages

Ambrose: Hey Beautiful! How's the party?

Piper: It suxs! What are you doing?

Ambrose: Hanging with the guys at some random bar ... wish you were here! ;)

*Then he sent her a pictures of him*

Piper: I wish I was there too! ;)

*then she sent a picture of her too!*

Ambrose: You look Hot! :)

Piper: In Your Dreams Ambrose!

Ambrose: That's right tonight in my dreams! :)

Kenzie was standing off by the dock over looking the pond still texting Dean she was crushing on him hard he was just so easy to talk too! When she got another text from Punk!

Text Message:

Punk: How's the party?

Piper: It suxs!

Punk: are you at least trying to enjoy your self?

Piper: LOL I am off in the corner texting!

Punk: Well I feel honored :P

Piper: Srry to break your heart but you are the second man tonight to text me!

Punk: Damn! Wait who was the first?

Piper: LOL :P Ambrose!

Punk: Really?

Piper: Yeah! So How was your match tonight?

Punk: I'm Up Next against Cena!

Piper: You Can't see me!

Punk: LOL your funny! :P Talk after?

Piper: Of Coarse Champ! ;)

Texting with Dean

Piper: So Tonight in Your Dreams?

Dean: thought you left me?

Piper: Nope... I am here!

They talked a little more! Kenzie was smiling because Dean just made her smile! When suddenly she was interrupted by Trent Kenzie's old boyfriend Kenzie didn't really want to talk to him... so she texted Dean "Call Me In 10 Minutes PLEASE!*

Trent: Here you are? Why are ya hidin'?

Trent had that strong southern boy accent!

Kenzie: Not hiding!

Trent: how have ya been?

Kenzie: Great! You?

Trent: Good!

Kenzie: Good!

Trent: How is work?

Kenzie rolled her eyes: Trent... please don't insult me you know that I am still working with the WWE so don't stand there and pretend that you care!

Trent: Mckenzie Please ... I just want to know how you're doing... I worry about you down their in Florida alone?

Kenzie: Trent... I am fine... and my career is really starting to take off... and ... I'm not alone... I

*then her phone rang* She looked down and saw Dean's Picture and Name on her phone* :)

Kenzie: Sorry I have to take this! :) *she answered her phone*

Phone conversation:

Kenzie: Hi You!

Dean: Hey You too! Let me guess you just had to hear my voice!

*Trent was standing there listening in*

Kenzie: Maybe!

Trent: McKenzie! Please... just talk to me?

Dean: Piper Rylee are you using me to make an ex boyfriend jealous!

Kenzie laughed: Maybe are you mad?

Dean: Hell No! This is gonna be fun! :) What are you wearing?

Kenzie laughed again: Really that's what you want to know? What I'm wearing?

*Trent wouldn't leave... he hated that McKenzie wouldn't talk to him so he was listening to the conversation and was going to wait until it was over*

Dean: So when are u coming home?

Kenzie: Tomorrow Morning!

Dean: Good because we are scheduled for a promo thing Monday Morning at the training center!

Kenzie: Really?

Dean: Yeah Seth said he e-mailed you! Piper?

Kenzie: Yeah?

Dean: You still didn't tell me what you are wearing?

Kenzie: The same thing I was wearing in the picture Ambrose! :)

Dean: right I knew that! :)

Kenzie: So you and the guys still hanging out?

Dean: yeah but we left the bar and headed back to Seth's though! I still wish you were here!

Kenzie: I wish I was there too!

Dean: Need a ride home from the airport tomorrow morning?

Kenzie: Sure! Wanna have lunch?

Dean: It's a date!

Kenzie was beaming and Trent looked annoyed: I will see you tomorrow afternoon than Ambrose!

Dean: Or Tonight IN My Dreams! Text me later?

Kenzie: You can count on it! :)

*End Call*

Trent: Are you done? Will you just talk to me?

Kenzie: Trent ... I really should get back to the party!

That night she talked to many family members and her father who was proud to have all this children home! Kenzie even talked to her grandparents her grandfather wasn't happy with Kenzie's choices but they just wanted her happy. None of her Family members had ever seen her in the ring well except her brother Ethan! Ethan and Trent went to one of her Indy Matches and just hated the idea of Kenzie in this type of life style!

The next morning after a nice family breakfast Kenzie was packing getting ready to head to the airport-when her dad came in!

Dad: McKenzie I just want you to know that I am so glad that you were able to come this weekend and I hope that you will be able to come home for the wedding!

Kenzie: Dad I am a bridesmaid... so I think it's mandatory that I show up don't you think?

Dad: Yes!

Kenzie: Dad you know that I never ment to make you and mom disappointed in me it's just I love what I do and I am so good at it!

Dad: McKenzie Ann I just want my daughter happy... now I wont pretend to understand your love for your job! But you are my daughter and nothing will change that!

Kenzie flew home and met up with Ambrose like promised - they had their lunch date and there was just a connection between that made her heart flutter! :)


	4. AN

Author's Note:

Just a little note Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I hope you like it! Your comments and reviews are welcomed! This is a story I have been working on for a while now... it's not very creative because most of what happens in the ring actually happened and the interviews with The Shield! However I gave them my own little twist and added a girl!

I don't own any thing and am not associated with the WWE in away! This is just ment to be an interesting twist to The Shield! Again thanks for reading and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next several weeks... they got ready for their début! The Day of Her Debut Kenzie and Punk met for lunch and he told her to keep calm and kick some ass! He knew that she would do amazing!

survivor Series started and Dean, Roman, Seth and Piper were back stage getting ready to début they were making small talk!

Dean was sitting next to Piper they were in their gear - Piper was listening to music trying to get her head in the game she didn't know why she was just a little nervous!

Dean: Piper You alright?

Piper: Yeah! Just a little nervous I mean Live on Pay Per View! I just never thought that I would ever get here! I mean I always believed I could but never thought that I would you know?

Seth: Piper you deserve this we all do and were are going to change the face of the WWE tonight!

Roman: Believe that ... and Believe in the Shield! :)

They all smiled and put their first together and all repeated: "Believe in the Shield!"

Then the security guard came to take them out to their entrance they would be coming in thru the crowd and jumping over the barricade!

Then it was time the shield came down and started to attack Ryback all four of them were in the mix!

WWE gave Kenzie the ok to let loose :) They were attacking him the crowd didn't know what was happening!

Micheal Cole was like: who are these guys... wait and a girl? They came through the crowd and just started attacking Ryback!

Dean and Seth were attacking Ryback while Piper and Roman were cleaning away things at the announcer's table! They could hear Micheal Cole on commentary!

Cole: Their cleaning things out...wait that's Roman... Romain Reigns and Piper Rylee from NXT... what are they doing... here And .. That's Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins... all from NXT? What the hell are they doing here?

As the guys triple power bombed Ryback on the spanish announcer table! Piper went to the top rope did a flip off the rope and put an elbow to the chest of Ryback! Dean was impressed and helped Piper up and they all now stood ring side and watched as CM Punk pinned John Cena... 1...2...3! Then all four of them jumped over the baracade and rushed up their stairs!

The commentors were going nuts talking about what just happened and about the four people in combat gear attacking Ryback why were they out here! :) As they replayed the footage! :)

Back Stage: They all had grins on their faces! With out thinking Ambrose pulled Piper in to a huge hug!

Dean: That was fuckin' amazing Piper you flipped off the top rope on to that table! No Fear! :) Piper: That Triple Powerbomb! That was frickin' sweet!

Seth: We just kicked some major ass! :)

Roman: Did you hear Cole out there when he saw you Piper his face was priceless! :)

Piper: Cole is such a tool!

They all laughed!

That night Piper went to see Punk and congratulated him on his official one year as champion!

Piper: Nice Win Tonight Champ!

Punk: Thanks! Best in the world!

Piper: Good Thing The Shield saved your best in the world ass! :)

Punk Smiled and winked at her: oh by the way that was a sick ass flip off the top rope! I'm just glad you make!

Piper: It's all skill!

Punk grinned: Right! What made you do that any way?

Piper laughed: I wanted to make a statement!

Punk smiled: That you Did Piper that you did! :) The shield is official here!

Piper: Believe that! :)

Punk: So your officially on the main roster of Raw! :) How does it feel!

Piper: Amazing! :) Punk I honestly don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you... so thank you so much! :)

Punk: Kenzie yes you would you are a strong woman who always believed in herself... I always new that you would make it in the big time! :) *soft kiss on the forehead*

Later that Night: Kenzie was so pumped in her hotel room that she couldn't sleep she actually got a room to herself which was kinda boring but it had a king size bed! :) As she was flipping thru the channels there was a knock on the door she wondered who it could be. She thought that it was possible Punk since he doesn't seem to sleep either... but she was surprised when it was Dean Ambrose with food in hand!

Kenzie opened the door!

Kenzie: What are you doing here? It's 2 am?

Dean: I know but I can't sleep! Seth and Roman are out like frickin' lights and there is nothing on TV and well I was hungry and I thought you might be to?

Kenzie smiled: You didn't think that maybe I might be sleeping?

Dean looked a little embarrassed: Where you?

Kenzie: Oh Hell No so get that ass in here and let me see what you brought me?

They sat down on the bed - Kenzie sat indian style Dean couldn't help but smile!

Dean's POV: I sat there watching Kenzie go thru the bag of food sitting indian style on the bed... in just a pair of shorts and a tank top and I didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful the way her smile lights up a room... she's gorgeous and she doesn't even realize it! Her hair was done in a messy bun like thing and I could see the tattoo on her neck clearly and that was a turn on ... then I noticed that she had the word believe on her foot... and her "tramp stamp" well that was hot too... she continued to surprise me!*

Kenzie: Was McDonald's the only thing open? ;)

Dean: Yeah ... I didn't feel like walking forever for a Denny's! :)

Kenzie: How did you know that I am a sucker for their chicken nuggets!

Dean: I took a guess! :)

Kenzie's POV: As we sat there on my bed talking about life and the awesome début we had just had... and eating my heart was a flutter with emotions. Dean Ambrose was nothing like the guy in his promo's from FCW and he was far from the Jonathon Moxley Promos I saw of him! He made my heart race and my stomach fill with butterfly's and all I wanted to do was kiss him... but should I ? I mean we are working together and what if he doesn't feel that way about me... I don't want it to be awkward between us and the other guys not at the start of our career!

That night they feel asleep talking to each other. Dean slept in Kenzie's bed with her but didn't even try to kiss her they just enjoyed each other's company!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday Night Raw: They were all at the area. Kenzie was in the locker room getting ready when The Bella's came up they were actually her mentors for a little while on NXT and they seemed to really hit it off along with Nattie!

Brie: That was sick last night ... the way you jumped of that top rope... damn girl!

Nikki: They let you do that?

Kenzie: Well Mark said make in impact?

Nikki: That you did! I think you will be Diva's Champion someday!

Kenzie: I really hope so! :)

Nikki: I know so! :) So anything new in the love department?

Brie: You and Punk thinking about starting again since.. you will be on the same schedule now?

Kenzie: I love Punk and I know a part of me always will but we were horrible as a couple I mean the sex was amazing :) But he is a much better best friend than a boyfriend... but I think that I'm crushing on some one thou!

Nikki: Some one in the WWE Locker room?

Kenzie: Yeah I just don't know if he feels the same way and should I really date a co-worker?

Brie: Bryan *Daniel Bryan* and I make it work there are a lot of couples in the WWE!

Nikki: Yeah and there's me and John! There are a lot of couples who work her! Wait Who is it?

Kenzie: Dean Ambrose!

Nikki coo'd: Oh You too would be so cute together! :)

Kenzie: He makes my heart beat faster and my stomach fill with butterfly's I have never felt that way about anyone not even Punk could make me feel that way!

Brie and Nikki laughed at each other: Oh honey you are crushing hard!

Kenzie: I know can you make it stop!

Nikki: Why would want to... I beat he is amazing in bed...

No sooner did she say those words then there was a knock on the door Nikki answered there stood in the gear the other three members of the shield!

Nikki couldn't help but laugh: OH we were just talking about you!

Seth: Really what were you saying!

Nikki: Actually it was more about one of you...;)

Kenzie was embarrassed... as her and Dean's Eyes Met... Nikki knew that there was a spark between them!

Roman: Hey Piper you ready!

Kenzie: Yup! Bye Ladies! :)

Then The Shield walked to their "undisclosed location"

As Monday Night Raw Started - they began to watch it on TV!

Dean was sitting next to Kenzie!

Dean: so what were you and the Bella's talking about?

Kenzie: Mr. Ambrose that would be none of your business.! It was girl talk! :)

Then they went to their "staging area" As CM Punk began his 365 day title reign party with Paul Heyman! When Ryback interrupted and came down the ramp then the four of them attacked him again - this time Piper wasn't as involved in the beat down but played her role and encouraged her boys and began to clear off the announcer table and she looked at King and then and then the boys Let's Do IT AGAIN!"

King: OH No not again!

They all watched as the second night in a row ... the shield triple power bombed Ryback through a table... the four of them stood in the ring... as Punk went over to Ryback and claimed to be the best in the world! :)

Over the next week... social media and was a buzz about the Shield... Kenzie was thrilled and today it was another Monday Night Raw and there were taping an interview with Micheal Cole! :) Kenzie was in her gear waiting for the guys to get ready! When her phone range she looked down and noticed it was Trent she was instantly annoyed what the hell did he want! against her better judgement she answered the phone!

Phone Converstaion:

Kenzie: Hello?

Trent: Hey McKenzie it's Trent... HI!

Kenzie: HI?

Trent: I just wanted to say that I actually saw you on TV last week!

Kenzie couldn't help but smirk: You watched Monday Night Raw Last Week?

Trent: Yeah!

Kenzie: Why?

Trent: Because one of the kids on the Football team told me that there was this new group The Shield and there was a kick ass girl on in this group that looked like my Ex Girlfriend and I had to check it out!

Kenzie: So you thought what the hell I would start watching now that I am on TV really Nice Trent!

Trent: McKenzie you know what I mean I just wanted too...

Kenzie was getting annoyed at this point Dean , Seth and Roman came up and could tell that she was in a really intense conversation!

Kenzie: You just wanted to what Trent? Why did you call me?

Trent: I just wanted to talk to you... I miss you...

*Kenzie a very annoyed * With Out thinking Dean went into character and took the phone from Kenzie!

Dean: This is Dean Ambrose... I don't know who the hell you think you are...but when you mess with Piper you mess with the shield!

Trent was a little taken aback and this angry man on the other end of the phone!

Trent: Who the hell are you her night and shining armor? I just want to talk... to McKenzie...

Dean: For any one who knows the real Piper Rylee she doesn't need a night in shining armor and for all intense purposes... I am your worst night mare!

*the all the guys got on the phone... and said "Believe that... and Believe in the Shield* Then they hung up the phone!

At this point Kenzie couldn't help but laughed... she was lauging so hard she about fell over!

Kenzie: Oh my goss... you have no idea how much I love you all right that was Frickin' awesome!

Dean smiled: Who was that jerk?

Seth looked a little worried: Please don't tell me that was like your dad or something?

Kenzie: No... it was my ex!

Roman: Even Better! :)

Kenzie: Thanks... he's never once understood my love for this and he told me that he actually watched Raw last week... he is such an ass hat!

The guys laughed at her statement!

Roman: Ass Hat?

As they were walking to the interview Dean Pulled Kenzie aside!

Dean: Sweet heart... are you alright?

Kenzie: Just fine now... again thanks for that!

Dean: Anytime!

Then they all sat down for the interview with Micheal Cole... before the camera's began to roll he talked about some of the questions he would ask who... and the format of the interview! They were sitting in chairs... Micheal Cole on one side... then Dean, Piper , Seth, and Roman on the end! The Camera Man said action and they all went into character! Cole starts off with: Dean, Piper, Seth and Roman, It's been my pleasure to have worked with a few of you down in NXT Developmental it just seems a bit odd to be conducting this interview under these circumstances! *Then he talks about how 8 nights ago at Survivor series...

Dean interrupts: People who are these people? Micheal if you have a question to ask us just ask

They all look at him!

Micheal: OK! *Pause* Are the four of you directly working for the WWE Champion CM Punk?

Dean: NOPE!

Then Micheal went on to ask if that wasn't the case then why were they here then Seth answered that question and talked about how they sat down in NXT and watched the injustice of the WWE and they saw things clearly crystal clearly everyone around here answers to the Vicki Gerarro's and Brooker T's and they answer to the board of Directors and they answer to the ultimately the WWE Universe! That's a popularity contest and that's not right! That's Wrong!

Seth: Micheal We are a Shield of Injustice in the WWE!

Then Micheal Points out the everything they've done has actually benefitted CM Punk- Seth and Dean talk about happen stance and if Ryback was champion for 365 they would have done the same! A championship like that in this era should be celebrated! Micheal then looked at Piper!

Cole: Piper ... What about you?

Piper: What about me Micheal?

Cole: Why are you doing this?

Piper: The Diva's division in this company is full of injustice... We are a Shield of Injustice... enough said!

Then Cole looked at Roman and Roman flatly said if he had something to say he would say it!

Then Dean went off and talked about how they weren't renegades there not the nexus... they ware about principles , honor , and where honor no longer exists we will step in... like he said a shield from injustice!

Piper: A shield from injustice!

Dean: We Are The Shield!

Then Roman stood up!

Roman: Hey I've got something to say... we've said enough this interview is over!

Then the shield members took off their mics and walked out!*

Over the next several Week... the Shield was tearing it up! :) They went after Team Hell No, Randy Orton and Ryback! Kenzie even attacked a few of the diva's!

Kenzie was loving life ... she started to travel with the guys to the different towns... and they were becoming fast friends... and the attraction between Kenzie and Jon... was amazing... *Jon was Dean's real name*!

Kenzie talked to her parents a few times on the phone and of course her brother's and sisters... they couldn't believe that she finally made it to the WWE! They never once said that they were proud of her and her mother was horrified and what she saw her daughter doing so they didn't talk about it! But her little brother Matthew who is 21 loved it and he was a huge WWE Fan... he liked CM Punk... partly because Kenzie and him dated but he was the best in the world... he also liked Cena and Orton and was becoming a huge fan of the Shield! :) Her sisters thought that Seth was cute and Roman as well and was amazed at what her sister could do in the ring they never watched the show where their parents could see... but they would always you tube or watch at a friend's house!

Monday Night Raw: Tonight CM Punk would be taking a lie detector test on Miz TV! The Shield was ready to intervene when needed! The Miz was asking Punk if he worked with Brad Madox at Hell in a Cell and The Shield at survivor Series to Win... Punk wouldn't say anything!  
The Miz: did you ... did you?

But before CM Punk could answer the Shield attacked The Miz!

Seth and Roman were beating him outside the ring... while Piper and Dean were in the Ring Tearing it up! :) together they thru the table over the top ropes! :) Then the guys Triple Power Bombed the Miz!

Then Team Hell No Came out and started to attack them Roman and Daniel Bryan were going at it while Seth and Dean were taking care of Kane.. Piper was outside the ring making sure no one would interfere... when "FEED ME MORE" Played... she rolled into the ring and waited for Ryback to appear he rushed the ring and began to beat down the members of the Shield... Punk was standing by the announcer's table!

Ryback through Dean over the barricade and jumped over himself! They were beating each other! Kenzie knew she had to do something so she stood on the top of the barricade and jumped on to Ryback's back and was trying to pull him off Dean!

Dean couldn't help but smileh when she saw Piper she looked so little compared to Ryback as he kept fighting off Ryback*

Ryback was annoyed at Piper and through her off his back she guarded her head so she could land safely on the hard ground it hurt but she wasn't injured! Dean went in to crazy mode when he saw Piper on the floor holding her head he attacked Ryback and went after Piper. they were still fighting in the crowd!

Dean: Piper are You OK?

Piper: Fine! Let's Just Get that Son of a Bitch!

But by this time he was already back in the ring and the shield made their exist!

Back Stage: Dean Pulled Kenzie Close!

Dean: Are you sure you're ok? Do you think you should see the trainer?

Roman: Baby Girl what the hell happened I saw that landing you alright?

Seth: That looked like it hurt?

Piper smiled: I'm fine and yes it hurt like a bitch but really I'm fine! Next time though I hope he gives me a warning before hurling me to the concrete floor!

Roman: You are so Bad ASS!

Kenzie Finally made a trip home to Florida for a couple of days off. It was nice to be home but it was just a little weird being at her apartment because she hasn't been there much the last several weeks!

Kenzie's POV: I was sitting on my couch and watching Grey's Anatomy... on my DVR... and I just couldn't get Dean Ambrose! Why can't I stop thinking about him! I began to look through my phone at all the pictures... and I came to one of Dean and Me back stage at a live event and my heart just melted and my stomach filled with butterfly's! No sooner did I put my phone down then it started buzzing! My heart started to flutter when I saw that it was Dean!

Phone conversation:

Kenzie: HI!

Dean: Hi gorgeous! What are you doing?

Kenzie: Nothing... just sitting in my apartment!

Dean: All Alone?

Kenzie: Yeah... I know I'm Lame!

Dean: Want company?

Kenzie: Dean You're in Town? Where are you?

Dean laughed: Out Side?

Kenzie: What?

*She got up and went to the window... and there Dean stood in a pair of Jeans and a white shirt looking up at her!*

Kenzie: Get your ass up here! :)

Kenzie met him at the door with a smile on her face!

Kenzie: What the hell are you doing here?

Dean: I wanted to see you!

Kenzie: Really? You missed me that much!

Dean smiled: Well it has been one whole day!

*They were now sitting on the couch talking and having fun... and drinking a bit!*

They were watching a movie - Kenzie laid her head on Dean's shoulder as he placed his arm around her... they were cuddling and everything between them just seemed so natural!*

Dean looked down at Kenzie and she just looked up at him-then he slowly placed his lips on hers and her heart stopped... it felt much so much better than she imaged* She sat up and placed her hands around his neck and he slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth... she let out a soft moan as his tongue massaged hers and they began to make out! *There was so much intense passion between them just by making out!* Dean slowly began to move his hands up and down her body - she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to make out! Kenzie slowly pulled away to catch her breath... they were staring in to each other eyes... they didn't say a word to each other they could just sense and see the passion in each other eyes! Kenzie stood up and grabbed his hand and she lead him to her bed room and they continued to make out! Dean laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her! ( You can Imagine what happened Next ;) The best Kenzie had ever had!*

The next morning - Kenzie woke up slowly with a smile on her face and she noticed Dean still sound a sleep!

Kenzie's POV: OMGOSS ... Last Night was amazing... on so many levels... Dean was just incredible... I think I'm falling in love with him! But what does this all mean? Will things be weird at work now... will he tell the other guys! Oh Kenzie Ann What did you do!

She laid there a few more minutes and then she got up and decided that she would make breakfast... she was hungry and after last night Dean probably would be too! She went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast french toast!

Dean's POV: I started to wake up and reached over and the other side of the bed was empty... I was a little bummed that ment no cuddle time! As I laid in Kenzie's bed I couldn't get last night out of my mind... she was a sex goddess... she was amazing... I think I am falling in love with her! Then I heard something in the kitchen and it smelt good!

Dean put on his pants and walked out to the kitchen and noticed Kenzie standing in the kitchen in just a tank top and her shorts... cooking breakfast he couldn't help but smile!

Dean: Good Morning Beautiful!

Kenzie couldn't help but smile: Good Morning!

Dean went into the kitchen and pulled her close and kissed her again!

Kenzie: are you hungry?

Dean: Starving! :)

They sat down and ate breakfast... Kenzie wanted to ask him what all this meant but she was scared to know the answer! :)

Over the next serveral days Dean and Kenzie were inseparable... they were always together talking and laughing ... nothing seemed to change between them except that they seemed closer... the were flirting more ... Seth and Roman thought it was cute but they knew something happened between them! :)

With Punk being out with and injury and unable to compete at TLC : The Shield was now scheduled to have a six-man tag team match at TLC... and of course Piper would be with them... just not being tagged in!

The Smack down Right before *TLC*: The shield interrupted Daniel Bryan and Kane on Miz TV with another amazing promo! Then they headed thru the crowd to the Ring ... when Rybacks music started...they stopped and retreated but not before Dean Yelled Down: SEE YOU SUNDAY!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next few days they had a few house shows Dean and Kenzie were flirting with each other but still didn't tell anyone what had happened! Kenzie hadn't really talked to Punk much because he had to have his knee surgery and she was now traveling with the boys and rooming with them but she did text him and sent him a care package!

Dean and Kenzie were in her room watching a movie and laying on the bed... when her cell phone vibrated on the table she looked at it! She rolled her eyes it was her mother and she really didn't feel like talking to her right now so she just ignored it!

Dean noticed: I can go if you want me too so you can talk!

Kenzie kissed his lips softly and crawled on top of him!

Kenzie: Don't you dare think about leaving this bed!

Dean smiled as they began to make out intently Kenzie was rubbing her hands up and down his body Dean began kissing her neck softly and removing her shirt Kenzie let out a soft moan! When Kenzie's phone began to buzz again and again she pulled away and they were both kinda annoyed!

Kenzie: are you fucking' kidding me!

She reached for her phone and didn't even bother to see who it was before answering it very annoyed!

Kenzie: What? This better be important I'm in the middle of something here!

Ethan: McKenzie Ann Callaway is that any way to answer your phone!

When McKenzie heard her dad's voice her face went 10 shades of red she was now sitting on top of Dean shirtless in just her bra! About to have a conversation with her dad!

Kenzie: sorry Dad! I'm just a little tired! *Kenzie's mouthed YIKES to Dean*

Dean was starting to laugh and Kenzie bit her bottom lip and hit Dean's chest Playfully!

Ethan: Your mother has tried to get a hold of you!

Kenzie rolled off Dean and sat on the bed.

Kenzie: Why what's up?

Ethan: She wants to know if you are coming home for Christmas and something about your dress size for the wedding!

Kenzie: Dad I already text her my dress size and I haven't really thought about Christmas yet!

Ethan: McKenzie it's Christmas you always make it home?

Kenzie: I know! Dad but this year I only have a few days off then it's back on the road! I was kind of thinking about staying home!

Ethan: It's up to you... but just know that Your mother and I would really like you to come home!

Kenzie: Noted!

*Kenzie hung up the phone!*

Dean looked concerned: You alright babe?

Kenzie smiled: Yeah that was my dad!

Dean: You don't talk about your family much?

Kenzie: Neither do you?

Dean signed: Kenz I don't really have a family the WWE - Wrestling that's my family! *pulling her close*

Kenzie: You want to know about my family... I have an older brother Ethan we call him Little E, a little brother Matt... Two Little Sister Allyson and Addison... none of them really ever understood my love for wrestling... I mean Matt's a fan he watches the show and Alli and Addy are watching it now because of me... but that's it ... none of them ever really liked the fact that I wrestle... so while I was in high school I would hide it ... and when I went to college I really branched out and became fearless... and then I met CM Punk and he told me to believe in my self and if this is something I really wanted then to hell with anyone that would stand in my way... so I started living for me! :) I know it sounds selfish but It's like I never once fit into to the southern girl mold that they wanted me too! I didn't have rough childhood... by any means... my parents have money... and I always got what I wanted... but I didn't care about that... I wanted to do something amazing with my life! And Now because I believed in myself and worked my ass off... I can call myself a WWE Diva... and a major bonus... is you! :)

Dean: ME?

Kenzie: Dean... you make my heart flutter in ways it never has... I think I'm falling for you!

Dean smiled and didn't say a word and just pulled her back on his lap as they started to make out again and proceed to have another amazing night together!

Later that night they were in bed!

Dean: I'm falling for you too! :)

It was Time For TLC: They went up to the holding area to make their entrance... Dean pulled Piper close to him!

Dean: Please be careful!

Kenzie looked at him funny: Always? You too! :)

Dean: I mean it ... don't do anything crazy... it's gonna get intense out there and I...

Roman: Dude she will be fine. ... She's bad Ass! Right Piper?

Piper: Of course... I will make sure that you have everything you need to win!

Seth: Are we ready to kick some ass!

Piper: Believe in the Shield! :)

With out thinking Dean Pulled Kenzie into a passionate kiss in the holding area! Dean placed his forehead on to Pipers and they were staring into each other's eyes!

Roman and Seth couldn't help but smile!

Seth: You owe me 20 bucks Roman!

Roman: Damn it... I'll give it to you after the match!

Dean and Piper looked at the other two guys!

Seth smiled: I told Roman you guys would be together by TLC! :)

Roman: Piper you should have held off until the Rumble man...

Piper and Dean just smirked at each other... when the Shields music hit!

The match was just as insane and Awesome as Dean predicted it would be! There were tables , ladders and chairs being used everywhere and Piper did her best to help while staying out-of-the-way! The guys were taking a good beating just like giving them one as well! The match went on and on... when Kane choked slammed Dean into a chair Piper Screamed!

Piper: Dean! Dean! Are you alright! *She was now on the apron of the ring... fighting everything she had not to jump in and save her man... at that moment she knew that she was in love with Dean Ambrose!

Then Kane noticed her and he was staring her down she slowly got off the apron of the ring and began to back up he was looking at her and getting closer to her! Dean was screaming at Kane!

Dean: Kane! Don't you touch her! Do you hear Me! Piper Run! *He was trying with everything he had to get up!

Then Roman came out of know where and Piper ducked out-of-the-way as Roman speared Kane through the barricade near the time-keeper area!

Dean rolled out of the ring and looked deep into Pipers eyes at that moment he knew that he was in love with her... he wanted to keep her safe!

Dean: Are you alright?

Piper: Fine... now get back in their and finish them! :)

Dean smiled and rolled back into the ring with Seth, and Roman!

Then Daniel Bryan tried to make Dean submit but Roman interrupted then Seth ... then all three guys started to attack Daniel Bryan! Piper watched on and cheered still watching over her back making sure that Kane stayed down! Then Piper noticed Ryback was coming too and was heading after Dean... but before she could warn him he was already being dragged out of the ring... Piper jumped on his back and starting hitting him ... he swung her around and through her on top of ... Dean!  
Piper and Dean tried not to laugh as they laid there next to each other!

Dean whispered: Are you ok?

Piper whispered: Fine... my landing was a lot softer this time!

Dean: I thought I said no funny business!

Ryback was attacking Seth and Roman and they were fighting back with everything they had! They were now going up the ramp! Dean soon joined them-Seth began to climb the ladder to land on Ryback... but Ryback went up the ladder after Seth... while Seth told, Dean and Roman to go back up to the ring and finish it! :) Ryback sent Seth through the table but before Ryback could get back the ring... Dean and Roman power bombed Daniel Bryan through the table and Roman Pinned him 1...2...3!

Piper was estatic...but she knew the guys were sore... they went up the ramp and got Seth and they all hugged ... while Dean was yelling at Ryback!

Piper POV: My boys won... :) they kicked some serous ass... I couldn't believe what they went through tonight and Dean... oh my was he ever turning me on! The boys were taking showers and getting cleaned up! We would be heading out soon to head to Monday Night Raw!

Dean's POV: We Frickin' won tonight I was so pumped I couldn't believe... and Piper being ring side was awesome... I know she can hold her own but Ryback is a beast and I don't want to see anything happen to her!

* * *

Kenzie against her better judgement went home for Christmas ... she actually had a good time... she mostly talked with Matt about work and how he thought that TLC was kick ass and her sisters were starting to become huge fans of the sport as well... but still nothing from her parents and her grandparents... Kenzie also made sure to talk to Dean on Skype and text him... .she wanted to bring him home to meet the family... but deep down she knew that he wasn't ready for that! :) But def. by Ethan's wedding she wanted to show off the her new boyfriend... :) Which they made official on New Years Eve at a WWE party when he kissed her and Mid-night and asked if she would be his girlfriend! Punk didn't seem to impressed but Kenzie reassured him that she was happy... and Punk made one comment "He breaks your heart... I break his face!" To which Kenzie simply replied " Deal!" :) Then she kissed his cheek!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the Next Several Months - The Shield was gaining fans and momentum in the WWE- The Rumble had come and gone and Kenzie felt for Punk because he lost his title to the Rock who the Shield beat up twice!

Elimination Chamber was always in the books There was a 6 man tag match between the shield Vs. John Cena , Shemus and Ryback! Of Coarse Piper was by their side... helping out and cheering on her guys! It was yet another intense pay per view match Kenzie couldn't believe the passion and the strength that all 6 men put in to this... she was looking around the arena and cheering for the Shield and she couldn't help but laugh she was living out her dreams... she was standing near the ring... on a live pay per view event for the WWE! :) She was a super star ... and her brothers.. Seth and Roman were dominating and the love of her life Dean was just amazing she was truly blessed to have them as family! :) With Dean keeping Cena's busy and after Roman speared Ryback... Seth went in for the 1...2...3! The Shield WON! Piper was ecstatic and ran to the other side of the ring and gave Seth a big hug... and then they gave a group hug ... Cena sat their shocked and as the went over the barricade... Piper couldn't help it but she looked over at Cena and did the You Can't See Me Sign! Cena shook his head and kept asking the ref. what just happened! As the Shield was celebrating they were heading back stage with smiles on their faces! :)

They were now heading to Monday Night Raw... They were all still pumped as they stopped at a Random Denny's for some food! They were all talking and making small talk.- Kenzie found it easy to talk to them They were a true family - She gained two more brothers and a boyfriend! Life was good! Dean and Kenzie were just so in love and connected... They were heading to the hotel when Dean and Kenzie was cuddling in the back with his arms softly around her and Seth took that moment to take a photo while Roman was driving!

Roman: It's sickening how cute those two are!

Seth: Tell Me about it! How did he get the girl anyway?

Roman: I ask myself that everyday!

Dean couldn't help but smile as he listened to Seth and Roman... they were right how was he lucky enough to land the girl... he was in love with the girl in his arms...he wasn't a very romantic guy but wanted to try to be the best he could be for Kenzie! Roman and Seth both had ladies back home but Dean was the lucky one because he got to see his girlfriend everyday!

It was Wrestlemania Season and things were heating up for the shield... Piper and Dean, were placed in a couple mixed tag matches... on Raw and then Smackdown it was Piper and Seth, and then on Main Event it was Roman and Piper! Piper was kicking ass and flipping threw the ring and they won all three of those matches - Believe that and Believe in the Shield! There was now a beef with Randy Orton, Sheamus and Big Show against the shield they would be fighting at Wrestlemanina! Piper couldn't believe it her boys were going to have a debut match at wresltemania! She was thrilled... she was also talking to Punk a lot and hanging with her best friend... because he was going up against the Undertaker!

One night the guys decided to go out to the Bar and Kenzie wasn't in to that so she told Dean to have fun and she was going to hang out with Punk! Dean wasn't thrilled about the idea of Kenzie alone with Punk because of their past but Kenzie told him that they were just friends besides she would be waiting in her hotel room later that night if he played his cards right! :)

Piper: So You Vs. The Undertaker!

Punk: I know this match is gonna be sick! So when are you going to get a shot at the Diva's Title?

Piper: Hopefully at Extreme Rules... that would be sweet!

Punk: And your going to win right?

Piper: CM Punk... who do you think your talkin' too... I am Piper Rylee... 1/4 of the Shield ... ;) You bet your ass I am going to win! :)

Punk started laughing: Piper I have to say you are looking really happy these days!

Piper: Can I tell you a secret B.f.f to B.f.f?

Punk: of course * said a little girly*

Piper: It's Dean Ambrose! There is just something about him! He just makes the blue's bluer and the grass greener I know it's dumb and that's not me but he just makes everything better!

Punk sat their listening to his friend!

Punk: You are in love with him aren't you?

Piper: I think so... honestly I haven't felt this away about anyone *there was a long pause* Since you!

Punk: Really... You loved me?

Piper: Shut up ... :) You knew I loved you with my whole heart... we just sucked as a couple!

Punk: Yeah but the sex was good!

Piper laughed an out loud laugh!

Punk faked being hurt: Oh man don't tell me that Ambrose is better than me?

Piper: You said it I didn't! :) When they say that it's better when you're in love they aren't kidding! *pause* So I hear that you've been hanging out with AJ a lot? Anything there?

Punk: Maybe ... but like you said I make a horrible boyfriend! :)

Piper: I said we made a horrible couple ... I didn't say you were a bad boyfriend!

Punk: But I kinda was... wasn't I! :)

Piper: Kinda... but don't worry I still Love ya! *kissed his cheek*

Later that Night when she got back to her room - Dean and the guys weren't back yet... she was a little bummed! It was now about 3 am when she heard a commotion in the hall way! It sounded like Roman and Seth!

Roman: Dude She's probably sleeping and if you don't shut up you'll wake the whole floor!

Dean: But.. I ... I ... I... want... want .. my girl... I do! *slurring his words*

Seth: Dean man you don't want Piper to see you like this do you?

Dean: Piper... oh Man mmmyyy my Piper is a Sex goddess... boys if you only knew what that woman does to me... I am in love... * a little louder* I LOVE YOU PIPER RYLEE!

At that moment Piper opened the door and saw the guys dragging Dean down the hall towards their room when Dean noticed Piper!

Dean: I told you she'd wait for me! HI ... baby...

Piper: Dean are you drunk?

Dean started giggling: That is a very strong.. posi..posibitly that yes ... Yes I am drunk!

Roman: The bar closed at 2 am -

Piper looked at them odd... it was almost 3:30 am!

Piper: Then why are you guys just getting back now?

Seth: Someone decided that it would be funny to start stripping and running down main street!

Piper looked at Dean who was laughing at the memory!

Piper: Here let me take him in here and sober him up - so you guys can get some sleep!

Dean: Yeah... Leave me with mymmyy goddess.. There are things we need to do! *then he went in and kissed her*

Seth: Piper you don't have to do that... we can take him to our room!

Roman: Yeah girl don't even worry about it!

Dean: But I don't want to sleep with either of you... I want to sleep with my girlfriend... Piper ... *pouty face* Please?

Piper: I am not sleeping with your drunken' ass so if that's the only thing you want from me... then I'll let the boys take you!

With that Kenzie shut her door and heard the boys drag him into their room! Kenzie was annoyed -she hated when people got that drunk and started acting stupid- Punk was straight edge and she did that for awhile but after her and Punk broke up she started to drink a little cocktail here and there but she didn't really like the whole getting drunk and stupid thing! So when she saw Dean that drunk it just didn't make her happy!

The next morning Kenzie met the Roman and Seth at the gym! They were working out!

Kenzie: Is Dean still sleeping?

Seth: Yeah! He is passed out to the world!

Roman: His hangover is gonna be a killer!

Kenzie got an evil look on her face!

Seth: Oh No what are you thinking over there?

Kenzie: I think Dean needs a little wake up call!

Roman and Seth watched as she grabbed her stuff and walked away!

Roman: I hope she knows what she's doing!

Seth: Me too Dean is gonna hate her!

They both laughed!

Kenzie went to a little bakery and grabbed coffee and some pastries and then headed to Dean's room! She grabbed Seth's Key Card! She walked in and noticed that Dean was passed out to the world! She had to admit that he was cute now!

She sat on the bed and kissed his lips softly he moved a bit and started to open his eyes!

Dean: That's a nice quiet wake up call!

Kenzie couldn't help it and in a little louder voice: DID YOU LIKE THAT!

Dean: OMGOSS Babe... not so loud!

Kenzie giggled: Sorry I just had too!

Dean slowly sat up as Kenzie handed him a pastry and the coffee along with some aspirin!

Dean: Always taking care of me!

Kenzie: Dean can we talk?

Dean: Why don't I like the sound of that?

Kenzie sat on the bed!

Kenzie: I hope you know that I don't care that you drink and party! I would never try to change you! But I just don't like seeing you that way!

Dean: I know baby! I don't like that part of me either but sometimes old habits die-hard you know!

Kenzie: I know! When I was in the Indy's before I met CM Punk ... I thought the only way to make it was to drink and party with everyone and I hated myself for it! I would get so drunk I didn't know where I was or who I had been with! It's scary! But I met Punk and he was straight edge so I did that for a while and you what? 

Dean: What Babe?

Kenzie: I never once missed it! I drink on occasion now!

Dean smiled and kissed Kenzie softly on the lips! 

Dean: I am sorry! I will try not to get that drunk again!

Kenzie: Good Ambrose ... because I kinda like you and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you!

They kissed again!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next several weeks preparing for wrestlemaina the shield cut amazing promos for their match and even attacked Sheamus and Randy Orton and the Big Show many times! :) Things were heating up for them! One night the Shield was in the ring talking when Shemus came out and stood on the stage and called out the Shield... Roman and Dean headed for Shemus ...as Piper and Seth looked on... then Randy came from the crowd ... and went to RKO Seth... but Piper pushed Seth out the way and was on the receiving end of the RKO herself! Randy went back up the threw the crowd... when Roman and Dean rushed to the ring... Dean was by Piper's side as Roman and Seth glared at Randy!

Dean: Piper are you OK?

Piper: Yeah I'm fine!

The boys helped her up as they glared at their opponents! *The Crowd was going nuts*

The next night on Smackdown the shield cut an awesome promo!

Dean: Ambrose!

Seth: Rollins

Roman: Reigns

Piper: Rylee

Dean: Randy ... You RKO'd the wrong member of the shield On Monday Night! That wont ever... Ever happen again!

Piper: Randy Boy... I am not intimidated by you ... so if it's a fight you want ... it's a fight you'll get!

Roman: Big Show you got lucky that Mistake wont ever happen again!

Seth addressed Shamus!

Then they talked about how there was no chemistry between them and how come Sunday the shield would be victorias!

Believe that and Believe in the SHIELD!

Piper: Damn it I wish you could tag me in just one... I want to get my hands on Orton!

Dean: You are fearless you know that babe... he could really RKO you again...

Piper: Yeah and I can always put him to sleep!

Dean smiled: I love you! *Kenzie was surprised by his words... just as much as Dean was as they came out of his mouth*

Piper smiled: Really?

Dean a little embarrassed: That isn't really the way I wanted to tell you!

Kenzie: I love you too! :) *KISS*

Wrestlemania Week was intense... they had many appearances and autograph signings and Wrestlemania access things were just a whirl win for the shield... they couldn't go to the hall of fame thing this year because they needed to be at access signing auto graphs!

That Saturday Night they had a few interviews with a variety of people and they were talking about how they were going to dominate tomorrow tonight! They were sitting at the table... Seth, Piper, Dean, Roman and all the fans came up! They signed a lot of autographs... Many of the guys were like Piper your Hot! Dean was a little annoyed... and many of the girls were like all over the guys... Piper thought it was kinda cute! Finally it was time to head back to the hotel... they needed to stay in character through out access but at this point Dean didn't care... when they were heading out ... he grabbed her hand softly and interlocked their figures! *There were still fans there and they were taking pictures and yelling at the Shield*

They had dinner together as a group and then Roman and Seth went to go hang while Dean and Kenzie were in her room talking and cuddling!

Kenzie: Can I ask you a question Dean?

Dean: Sure anything babe?

Kenzie: What was wrong during the autograph signings... it seemed like 1/2 through you weren't having much fun!

Dean looked at Kenzie: can I be completely honest with you and you wont freak out on me or anything?

Kenzie looked at him a little nervous about what he may say!

Kenzie: Ok?!

Dean: I was kinda pissed me off that the guys were cat calling my woman... alright!

Kenzie: What?

Dean: I don't like the fact that random guys are whistling at you... one guy even said "Nice Ass Piper!" Rude fans annoy me!

Kenzie was holding back a smile: Dean Ambrose Where you a little jealous!

Dean: Jealous Hell No... It's just I don't like it!

Kenzie smiled: Dean you have no reason to be jealous... because I am always coming home to you baby!

Kenizie crawled on top of Dean and gave him her seductive smiled!:)

Dean: Yeah?

Kenzie: Yeah!

Dean: Piper You Do Have A Nice Ass! *then he gave it a gently squeeze!* Kenzie couldn't help but laugh!

Then they began to make out! Kenzie could make out with Dean all the time he was an amazing kisser!

Wrestlemania 29: The whole day was a buzz... they headed to the arena that afternoon and began to get ready!

Piper: You boys ready to kick some series ASS?

Roman: Damn Straight baby girl!

Seth: You know it!

Dean: Believe in the Shield! :)

*then there was a knock on the door... it was Stephanie and Triple H! *

Steph: Hey guys... can we have a minute?

They all knodded... and noticed Randy was with them!

Tripled H: We have an idea... before you win tonight at some point we want Piper to get involved and jump on Orton here!

Piper was thrilled: Your not serous!

Steph: We are... you are going places and this will be a great before for Extreme Rules!

Piper: Sweet! You ready for this Orton?

Orton grinned: Bring it Sunshine!

Dean was a little nervous for some reason he didn't want anything to happen to Piper ... but after they left and they began to stretch and get ready for the match Piper was just glowing!

Seth and Roman went for a little walk leaving Piper and Dean in the "Shields Locker" Room alone!

Dean softly placed his arms around Piper's waist and softly began to kiss her neck!

Piper: Dean what are you doing?

Dean: getting ready for our match!

Piper: Hmmm yeah!

Then he kissed her lips softly - and leaned her against the wall and picked her up by her vest and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist!* They make out for a few moments! Then Dean softly pulled away still holding Piper in his arms!

Dean: You know that I am crazy about you right? I love you Piper!

Piper: I love you too!

Dean: Please be careful tonight!

Piper: Always! *Kiss again!*

Then it was WRESTLEMANIA TIME- the show started Dean , Piper, Roman and Seth were all in their holding area waiting to make their entrance through the crowd! :)

Orton, Sheamus and Big Show stood in the ring as the Shields Music hit... Roman and Seth Entered from One Side, While Dean and Piper Entered from the other~ they jumped over the barricade and circled the ring... they were ready to fight! :) Sheamus and Roman Reigns started the match. Big Show ripped off Ambrose's vest and chopped his chest. Sheamus also removed Seth Rollins's vest. When The Shield went for their trademark Triple Powerbomb, Big Show speared all of them. Piper was on the apron of the ring screaming for the Shield! When Sheamus tried to tag Big Show, Orton tagged himself in causing Big Show to become frustrated. As Orton tried to hit Ambrose with an RKO, Rollins came off the top rope and Orton caught him with an RKO in mid-air. Reigns speared Orton and as Orton laid on the ground from the massive spear.. Piper climbed to the top Rope and Flipped of the top rope and laid on Orton and then Ambrose the legal man pinned him. All four members of the Shield stood in the Ring with their hands held high!

Piper could hear the commentors talk about her no fear and how apparently the Shield was unbeatable! :)

Then the Shield headed back through the crowd and back stage!

Once they got back stage... Dean pulled Piper into a huge hug and kissed her softly!

Dean: That was Awesome!

Roman: You kicked major ass out their Piper!

Seth: Hey you couldn't have done that before Randy RKO'd me? :)

Piper: Hey if it wasn't for Roman's spear I wouldn't have been able to do that! You boys did all the work! :) I just finished him off! :)

They were all celebrating - Dean's arms softly around Pipers waist and they kept talking about the match!

When Kenzie noticed that Punk was standing off to the side... getting into the zone for his match tonight against the undertaker but he kept looking up at Kenzie!

Piper told the guys she would meet them in a bit... Dean watched as she went over to CM Punk... he didn't understand why he was jealous of Punk... was it that he didn't trust him... Roman and Seth snapped Dean back into reality as they headed to the showers!

Punk: Nice land on Orton! He must have loved that!

Piper: Not as much as I did! ;)

Punk: You did an amazing job out there!

Piper: I didn't really do much ... but Stephanie said that this is just the beginning I can't wait to get out their and kick some real diva ass! :)

Punk: I know you will!

Piper: Hey go kick some Undertaker ass tonight!

Punk: You gonna watch?

Piper: Damn Straight!

*Then without thinking Punk softly kissed her cheek*

Later than night after they had all showered and changed out of their gear ... they sat back stage with some of the other super starts and watched CM Punk Vs. The Undertaker! Dean pulled Piper close as they watched... he was watching her and there was just this intense look in her eyes... she was really invested in this match against CM Punk and the Dead Man! Did Dean have any reason to be jealous? Would Kenzie leave Dean and go back with CM Punk... the thought of that sent a dagger through his heart! There was an after party for the WWE Super Stars and Staff to Celebrate another amazing Wrestlemania! Dean and the guys were off fooling around and Kenzie was talking to some of the Divas! When in came a slowly walking CM Punk... Kenzie could tell that he was swore she excused her self and went up to Punk!

Piper: Nice Match Best in the world!

Cm Punk gave a 1/2 smile: Thanks... but I didn't break the streak!

Piper: 21-0 is over rated!

That made Punk smiled grow bigger!

Punk: So where's the boyfriend and the rest of the Shield?

Piper: Off doing whatever it is they do... sometimes I think they are worse than kids! :)

Then Randy Orton came up and talked to Punk about the match!

Orton: Piper... you really kicked ass out there tonight! That landing damn girl... you can get some serous height of that top rope!

Piper: Thanks for letting me ... I know not many super stars are willing to get beat by a girl!

Orton smirked: You only got the better of me because Roman gave me a kick ass spear!

Piper: He speared you because you DDT'd my boyfriend and RKO'd Seth! You deserved it Orton!

Orton and Punk were smiling and Laughing! Orton was loving Kenzie she was so full of sass and didn't take shit from anyone she didn't care who they were... in the company! She kinda reminded him of the female version of CM Punk! They were now making small talk!

Kenzie's POV: I couldnt' believe it ... I was actually having a conversation with the legend killer and he actually let me beat on him tonight! This was amazing! When Kenzie noticed that Roman, Seth and Dean were walking up to them! :)

Orton smirked: Their they are I knew they would come around sooner or later! Nice match tonight boys!

Roman: Yeah... Because WE WON! :)

Orton: This time... but next .. I wont...

Seth: What Orton get beat up by a girl! :)

Orton laughed: She got lucky ...

Dean: My Piper doesn't need luck she's all skill! :) *wrapping his arms around her waist* *kissed her cheek*

At about 2 am the party started to finally die down and Kenzie and Dean headed back to the hotel room they were standing at her door!

Kenzie: Do you want to come in?

Dean grinned: I thought you would never ask!

They were laying on the bed... they were both pretty swore from the match so Kenzie was giving Dean a back massage!

Dean: Should I be worried?

Kenzie: What?

Kenzie was a little taken aback by that question she didn't understand what he was talking about! There was moment of silence!

Kenzie: Dean is there something bothering you? You've seemed a little annoyed tonight ?

He sat up and looked at Kenzie!

Dean: Do I need to worry about you and CM Punk!

Kenzie was a bit defensive: What the hell are you talking about? Where is all of this coming from?

Dean: I am not stupid Kenz... I know how he looks at you... I think he's still in love with you ... what I want to know is are you still in love with him?

Kenzie: Of course not Phil is like my brother... I could never do anything Romantic with him again... for many reason... but the biggest one is that I am in love with you Dean!

Dean smiled: Really?

Kenzie: Dean I am so in love with you that it makes me crazy and when you're in that ring ... sometimes I really have to focus on the match or else I might just have to jump you right there in the ring... I have never felt this way about any one. Yes I love Punk... but not in the same way that I love you! I hope you know that I would never do anything to hurt you ever! Dean I LOVE YOU!

Dean smiled: I love you too... and I hate being this jealous guy it's not me... but when I see you with Punk and I know that you too... did it... I just want to punch him in the face and when the fans scream things at you ... my jealousy takes over!

Kenzie: Every time you feel jealous and need a remember just do this!

Then Kenzie pulled him close to her and planted her lips on his and stuck her tongue in his mouth and she massaged his tongue with hers as they began to make out and proceeded to have another amazing night together* They were cuddling in her bed Dean holding her close!

Dean: that's one hell of a reminder! I love you to Kenzie I never want to hurt you!

Kenzie: I love you too! :)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next night On Raw: The Shield interrupted the Undertaker!

The WWE would be heading over Sea's for their annual European tour!

Kenzie was at her apartment looking in on things ... and Dean headed to Vegas to look in on his apartment... he hadn't really been there in a while because he had been staying with Kenzie!

Kenzie's POV: I was packing my suit case getting ready to head to Europe for the tour I was so excited to be heading over sea's for our first official European tour since being on the main roster - Seth was picking me up and then we are gonna flying with John Cena too meet the rest of the roster in New York! Over the last several months we had made friends with most of the roster... it has been a whirl wind... Punk and I were still close and talked all the time! After Wrestlemania he decided to take some time off! I did miss him ... But the WWE had turned into my family and John Cena was so funny... and Orton was just the same! The Bella's and I have also hung out a few times... Nikki had been spending more time in Florida because her and Cena were dating ... they were a cute couple! I really did miss Dean... but I knew that we needed space... we had been together everyday for last few months! I was love with him ... and every day my love for him grows deeper... I couldn't really explain the way I felt about him... he was just so amazing... I can't imagine my life with out him! I was in love with Dean Ambrose! :) I was all packed and making sure that everything was unplugged because I wouldn't be back to Florida for at least three weeks! When there was a knock on the door! I knew that Seth would be here anytime so I figured it was him so I just said come in! I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen!

Kenzie: Hey Rollins... I am almost ready ... thanks again for ...

But I was stunned when I turned around ... I saw Trent Mcbride standing in my kitchen! I was at a lose for words!

Kenzie: What the hell are you doing here?

Trent: Well that wasn't a very warm welcome?

Kenzie: I'm not kidding... what are you doing in Florida?

Trent: Ethan told me that you had a few days off and that you would be home finally so I thought that I would come down and see you!

Kenzie: Sorry that you wasted a trip Trent, but I am leaving for Europe!

Trent: What? Your not serous?

Kenzie: Yes I am totally serous!

Trent: When?

Kenzie: Like Now! Why are you here Trent?

Trent: I came down here to tell you that... I miss you... and ... I still love you and I want you to come home... I want you back!

Trent started walking closer to Kenzie... she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable!

Kenzie: Trent What Are you talking about? We haven't seen each other in years? You saw me what a few months ago at Ethan's Engagement Party... What the Hell Man?

Trent: I think seeing you again ... just made me realize that us breaking up what a mistake... I still love you!

Kenzie: Trent... I broke up with you because we are just two different people and we want different things...I moved on!

Trent rolled his eyes: Yeah with Phil or CM Punk whatever his name is!

Kenzie: Trent ... I'm sorry ... but I am in love with Dean and I have a life that I love! I don't think I will ever come back to South Carolina!

Trent: Can we at least talk about this? *

He was moving closer to her he wrapped his arms around her she was so trying to wiggle away he pinned her up against the sink in the kitchen and then he went into kiss her!

But Another voice was heard and he backed off a little!

Seth: Hey Piper... I am so double parked right now so I hope your ready to go besides Cena wont keep that Jet waiting forever!

Seth stopped when he noticed that there was someone else in the condo with them very uncomfortable close to Piper in the kitchen!

Seth: Oh sorry Piper I didn't realize you had company?

Kenzie was fighting back tears at this point... she didn't know why but this encounter with Trent scared her... she was a WWE Diva and could take him down with a simple wrestling move but she was still scared!

Kenzie was never so happy to see Seth Rollins in her life!

Kenzie: It's fine Seth ... I am ready to go!

Kenzie pushed her way past Trent and grabbed her back pack and her smaller suit case... as Seth grabbed her larger suit case!

Kenzie: Get out Trent! I don't want to see you again!

Trent looked at her... Seth knew something wasn't right but didn't say anything as he watched this guy walk away!

When Trent turned back around and said: This isn't over!

They were now in the car heading to the air port to meet John Cena... he had a private jet and was letting them hitch a ride to New York... Kenzie didn't say anything to Seth she just stared out the window!

Seth: Piper are you ok?

Kenzie didn't say anything she just shook her head yes!

But he knew that something wasn't right!

Seth: Look Kenzie your like my little sister.. you can talk to me I know you know that! I have been told I am a good listener!

Kenzie couldn't help but smile!

Kenzie: Thanks Seth!

But still didn't say anything about what happened!

They met Cena and headed to New York~!

On the plane to New York- Rollins told Cena about the man in the apartment and how it was just awkward... and he thinks that something wasn't right! Cena was now concerned for his new friend he had never seen Kenzie this way!

Seth: Piper are you going to talk to me?

Kenzie: Of course I will talk to you Seth... are you excited about the tour?

Seth: That's not what I ment...

Kenzie just looked at him... they had become family and he knew that look well she wasn't going to say anything!

They arrived in New York and there were many super stars and diva's already at the airport waiting for the flight! Nikki ran up to Cena and gave him a hug Seth and Kenzie grabbed their bags and were heading towards the waiting area... when Kenzie saw Dean standing near the window... she couldn't take it any more - she ran to Dean... and dropped her bags and jumped in his arms!

Dean's POV: I arrived in New York from Vegas... we were heading to Europe and I couldn't wait to see Kenzie... I hadn't seen her in a few days! When all of a sudden Kenzie thru her arms around me and her lips crashed in to mine! I wasn't complaining I loved her kisses but then I noticed my cheek was wet... I looked at her and she was crying... wait... she was crying... I had never seen her cry before! I looked over at Seth and he just shook his head! He looked worried and now I was concerned!

Dean: Kenzie.. Sweety... What's wrong:

Kenzie: I love you ... I want you to know that I love you so much!

Dean: I love you too!

Dean softly took Kenzie's hand and took her off to the corner of the airport were it was semi quiet!

Kenzie's POV: Once I saw Dean standing there I just lost it ... all I wanted to do was kiss him and I wanted him to hold me I alway felt safe in his arms! I could tell that Dean was freaking out a bit! So I told him everything... that happened this afternoon... about Trent coming in my apartment and everything. I didn't know why I was crying I was just so glad to be back with Dean!

Dean was pissed that Kenzie felt this way! He was now pacing the terminal!

Dean: Did he hurt you... you have to tell me if he hurt you!

Kenzie: Trent wouldn't do that ... he just scared me I had never seen him like that way before!

Dean: your sure?

Kenzie: Yeah... Dean I am fine... I guess I just got a little over whelmed! I am fine now!

On the plane Dean pulled Kenzie close and they cuddled... she never felt so safe in her life!

They got to their first stop and checked into the hotel Kenzie went right to bed.. while some of the guys headed to the hotel bar Dean filled Seth, Roman, and Cena in on what happened!

Roman: WOW... she must have been freaked out!

Seth: I knew something was off with that guy... and she wouldn't talk to me! I should have punched him in the face!

Dean: Seth you saw him... what did you think of him?

Seth: I kinda think he's a douche!

Cena: Ambrose you're not gonna like it but you should call CM Punk he probably knows something! I really hope Pipers alright!

Dean: She's fine... we've got her!

Roman: We will always have her back!

Seth: Believe that!

Dean against his better judgement took Cena's advice and called Punk and asked about Trent and what he knew about him! Punk told him what he new about Trent and said that he had only met him once or twice! Punk was also pissed about what happened which made Dean a bit defensive... but pulled it together for Piper!

Punk: Look Piper is a strong woman but she tends to struggle with the big stuff on her own! Just take care of her!

Over the next several days they had many house shows and they were getting into the groove... Kenzie was feeling a lot better and put everything that happened with Trent out of her mind... she talked to Dean about it! Then Punk called her all worried so she talked to him about it as well! But she was chosing to move on it didn't matter to her!

Monday: Today was an insane day The Shield was double booked... they were needed in Whales for an afternoon show and then needed to be on Monday Night raw!

Kenzie was in her hotel room getting ready when Dean came in!

Dean: You look beautiful today !

Kenzie: are you trying to get lucky Mr. Ambrose?

Dean: Too Late! :) *soft kiss*

They did a kick ass show in Whales - Kenzie had a one on one match with Kaitlyn the Diva's Champ! Kenzie won ... and the boys won their tag match as well! Then they needed to head back to London... it was awesome... they flew in a helicopter!

Kenzie's POV: I had just won against the Diva's Champ it was awesome! It wasn't for the title but that was coming soon! I hoped! We were in the helicopter heading to the O2 arena for Monday Night Raw and I couldn't help stare at Seth, Roman and Dean! They were her family now and I always felt safe with them... no matter what came our way we would be able to deal with it together!

As soon as the helicopter landed in London... they were on camera and in character! They all got out of the helicopter... Dean of course helped Piper! Then they walked to the vehicle... Seth got in first, then Piper, then Dean and Roman! They were headed to the area! Then the Raw screen Cut to a kick ass promo that they had taped early in the day! Talking about the Undertaker and his form of justice and tonight he would taste Justice! BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD! :)

Then the guys attacked Daniel Bryan and Kane! It was now time for the match... The Shield could feel the energy before even stepping into the crowd to make their entrance! The Undertaker stood in the ring alone! Then they all surrounded the ring each member took a side! Then they jumped in to the ring and started to attack the Undertaker... the guys were attacking him as Piper went to the top rope and held his arms back for the guys to pound on him!

Kenzie's POV: I couldn't believe it... I was in London at the O2 arena on TV ... holding down the Undertaker himself so that my boys could show him justice! This was AWESOME! :)

Then All of A sudden ... the stage lit up and Kane and Daniel Bryan ran out... Piper jumped of the top rope ... and stood ring side as each member of the Shield was thrown out of the ring by the other team! Piper went over to them as the needed to regroup!

Piper: You guys got this... SHOW THEM WHAT JUSTICE IS! Make them BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD! *Camera in their face!*

Then the guys stood on the Apron to start the 6 man tag match! Ambrose was the first in ... Piper stood near the ring and watched her boys in action cheering them on and listening to what the commentators had to say! The match was awesome and the crowd cheered... not for the Shield which was fine because they were heel! Piper cheered her guys on and tried not to smile when the crowd began to cheer this is awesome! Then Seth began talking trash to the Undertaker! This was awesome! Piper stood their and cheered and was right there to support her other Shield members! Undertaker was tagged in and was giving it to each member of the Shield... Piper wanted a piece of the Dead Man herself... but she just screamed her guys on... she was on the apron of the ring as The Undertaker went to choke slam Seth and Dean... Roman was outside the ring... Piper knew that she needed to stop him... but before she could reacted Roman speared the Undertaker out of no where and she cheered and the ref. yelled for her to get off the apron! She rolled her eyes and of course gave attitude! Roman went for the cover but Taker kicked out! Seth was tagged in and then Taker tagged in Kane!

It was now Dean and Daniel Bryan as the legal men... Bryan was on the top rope about to jump when Piper went over and pulled his leg making him fall on the turn buckle! Taker noticed and went after her... she was going to stand her ground... but then Roman came and started to attack Undertaker along with Seth... then Kane was attacked as Piper backed off she was now watching Dean and Bryan in the ring! Dean rolled out of the way and then pinned Daniel Bryan 1...2...3! The Shield won and was still undefeated! :) Dean rolled out of the ring... grabbed Piper's hand as the rushed over the barricade into the audience... Roman and soon Seth followed! They were walking and looking back at the ring... all with smiles on their faces... they won! :)

They went back stage and were thrilled!

They got back stage and Hunter was there with a big smile on his face! Hunter: Nice Job Boys! Well and Lady! Here's the plan tomorrow night... Dean You Vs. The Undertaker one on one! Dean: No way why me? Hunter: Ask the dead man he wants a piece of you! Dean was excited they all were excited for him!

After the Show they headed back to the hotel and hug out together at a local pub and just had a good time! It was nice not needing to travel any where Tomorrow night they would be taping smack down at the O2 arena ... so they would actually be able to sleep in!

The next morning Dean was sound asleep Kenzie woke up and headed to the gym to work out the Natty and the Bella's! When she got back to the room ... Dean was still sleeping... she knew that he was tired after that matched he had last night and needed to rest for his one on one match tonight! She was in the living room area eating a bowl of fruit when her phone rang!

Phone Call:

Kenzie: Hello!

Trent: Hey Mckenzie!

Kenzie: Trent what do you want!

Trent: I just want to talk to you... I don't like how we left things!

Kenzie: Trent I am in London... it's 11 am here... so that would make it 6 am there... why the hell are you calling me?

Trent: McKenzie Please... I just want to talk ..

Kenzie: I don't want to talk to you! I thought I made that very clear!

Trent: I saw you on TV last night you were amazing.

Kenzie: Whats your point Trent?

Trent: So what your to good for me now?

Kenzie was pissed: You know I don't think that but you didn't seem to care about me or may choices before so what is going on with you... Why can't you just leave me alone... I am Happy Now!

Trent: Acting like a whore on TV for the world to see... that's what makes you happy!

Kenzie: Like I said Trent... I AM DONE... DON'T EVER ...EVER CALL ME AGAIN!

Trent: McKenzie Please...

*CLICK*

Kenzie didn't realize that Dean was now awake and was standing there listening!

Dean: Was that Trent?

Kenzie Jumped not knowing that Dean was standing there!

Dean: Sorry ... Didn't mean to scare you!

Kenzie: It's fine... I just don't know what his problem is lately.

Dean Pulled her close: I love you! *kiss*

Kenzie: I love you too! *kiss*

Then her phone rang again - Kenzie looked at her phone and ignored it... she knew it was Trent! Dean was pissed and went to answer it... but before he could Kenzie crashed her lips in to his!

Kenzie: Forget about it!

Then she lead him back to the bed and they proceeded to have an amazing morning together! :)

A little while later they met up with the guys and headed to the arena!

They were now at catering eating ... her , Seth, Roman and Dean! They were just talking and having a good time ... when Kenzie's phone rang again! It had been vibrating most of the afternoon and she wouldn't even look at who it was! This time she just couldn't take it any more! Dean gently grabbed her hand!

Dean: Kenz Please Don't!

Kenzie grabbed her phone and walked away!

Seth: That Guy still bugging her?

Dean: He's been calling all day... I want to beat his face in.

Roman: What's he been saying?

Dean: I couldn't tell what he said.. but whatever it was really pissed Kenzie off!

Seth: Should we be worried about this guy? It's like he came out of no where all of a sudden?

Roman: Think it's because he see's her on TV now?

Dean: Maybe ... I just don't know... it's like Kenzie is shutting down about it and wont talk to me! I mean I talked to CM Punk the other day and he said that she tends to struggle with the big stuff on her own!

Roman: We're her family now... she doesn't have to do that!

Seth: Maybe we need to remind her! :)

Kenzie was off in the corner... and answered her phone!

Kenzie: WHAT TRENT WHAT! Can't you take a hint... I don't want to talk to you... I don't need you in my life... Leave me alone!

Trent: McKenzie I know that's not true... You know I have never stopped loving you!

Kenzie: Trent's it's been years ... I have way moved on from you!

Trent: I don't see it that way... I will have you back one day!

Kenzie: What is wrong with you? I mean seriously.

Trent: McKenzie... your family wants us together ... you should want it too!

Kenzie: I don't care what they want... Trent you know me have I ever cared what they wanted!

Trent: They are your family you should care... Look... that Dean Ambrose... or Jon Moxely whatever his name is he isn't good for you... Just like CM Punk wasn't good enough for you... the WWE that's not good for you! PLEASE come home to me! I love you!

Kenzie: Trent... GO TO HELL! You don't know anything about Dean or my life now... so stop calling me!

*CLICK*

Dean, Seth and Roman were heading her way now! They could tell that this conversation was heated!

Roman: Kenzie You OK?

Kenzie: Yeah... I just don't get him... I haven't seen him in like years... I saw him once at my brothers engagement party and now it's like he wont leave me alone!

Seth: We are here for you Piper! No matter what believe that! ;)

Piper: And Believe in the Shield! *Giggle*

As they were all laughing her phone went off again and this time Dean grabbed it from her hand... he couldn't take it anymore!

Phone conversation

Ambrose: Dude... I don't know who the fuck you think you are... but you call this number again and the SHIELD will hunt you down!

Trent: awww you must me the boyfriend... Dean Ambrose... right or it is Jon Moxley... you do know that you're not good enough for her right... oh I've done my research on you... Jon I know about you! You will never be good enough for McKenzie Callaway! But your right up Piper Rylee's ally ... the whore that she is...

Dean was pissed: SAY THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD- Jon Moxley will hunt you down... and he is far whose than Dean Ambrose!

Kenzie knew that Dean was pissed ... Roman and Seth were worried too... Jon never really talked about Moxley mode but he was close to getting there! Dean hung up the phone and through it across the room and it shattered in to many pieces! He was pacing the floor!

Kenzie just started laughing... the guys stopped and looked at here!

Seth: Are you ok?

Roman: What's so funny?

Piper: Dean just broke my phone!

Then Dean realized what he did... there was no saving her phone after that!

Dean: Oh Piper babe I am so sorry... I will so buy you another one tomorrow!

Piper hugged him: Don't bother... Let's wait till we get back to the states!

Roman: good idea... give this guy time to cool down!

Seth: You should probably change your number!

Dean smiled: Done and Done!

Piper: Alright boyz... enough of this shit... it's time to cut another kick ass promo ... and watch my man here whoop some Undertaker ass! Believe in the Shield!

The guys couldn't believe how Kenzie wasn't going to let what happened affect her! They knew this was upsetting and it must hurt her but all she wanted to do was fight! Dean was falling in love with her all over again! :) They cut the promo getting ready for Dean's Singles Match! They were all heading to the Shield Locker room they were laughing and having a good time!- *Kenzie on Dean's back giving her a piggy back ride*

When Hunter came up with the Undertaker next to him... all four members of the Shield stop and stared in AWW... they had really only talked to him a few times... but there he was the legend himself... *Kenzie still on Dean's back*

Hunter: We wanted to talk to you about tonight! Dean I know that your suppose to win tonight... but Mark here had a better idea!

Mark: How about 10 minutes in.. I put you in hells gate... and... . you tap out!

Kenzie: You have to be kidding me! Why the hell would he tap out?

Hunter just looked at Kenzie... this was a side of her he wasn't expecting-Dean and the boys were shocked too... as Kenzie jumped off Dean's back stood her ground waiting for the answer?!

Hunter: Piper hear him out... alright! I think you'll like it!

Mark: I was thinking... that if he tapped out then the Shield could attack... and put me through the announcer table ... and Piper if your willing give me your finishing move!

Pipers eyes lit up : Your serous?

Hunter smiled: I told you she'd like that Mark!

Mark: Yeah... I was thinking it would be payback for me trying to choke slam you...

Dean stopped: Wait What? You want to choke slam Piper?

Mark: No... I am gonna try... after she slaps me of course for hitting you with the chair... then Roman here can spear me!

They talked about the match a little more and Hunter told them that they only had about 13 minutes for the whole thing

After the conversation Piper was all smiles... this was an amazing opportunity... she couldn't believe that the Undertaker was giving her this chance!

The match started and just as stated... and about 9 minutes into this intense match Undertaker put Dean in the hells gate and he tapped out... but no sooner did he do that then Seth and Roman were in the ring beating on the Undertaker! Then the Undertaker came back and through Roman into the barricade ... thru Seth over the time keepers area then he went back and got a Chair and used it on Dean! That pissed Piper off she started talking trash to the undertaker she was standing nose to nose... so to say he was taller than her ... but she wouldn't back down!

Cole: What is Piper doing... get out of there!

JBL: Does she have no fear she is standing face to face with the Dead Man!

Then Piper slapped the Undertaker across the face he just looked down and her and went to Choke Slam her!

Cole: He wouldn't Choke slam her would he?

JBL: Cole you poke the bear you're gonna get bit... this time I think Piper bit off more than she could chew!

Then out of now where Roman spears Undertaker thru the barricade... just as Piper flips... out of the choke hold! Then Seth, Roman, Dean and Piper were all standing together... regrouping and looking at he Undertaker laying there! Dean grabbed a chair and started beating the Undertaker with it as... Piper, Roman and Seth were yelling at him to get him... show him justice! They were all talking trash to the Undertaker now! Piper was still cheering on Dean and talking smack to the Undertaker - when Seth and Roman claimed the announcer's table!

Cole: You can have it! The Shields said that this is our table now!

JBL: I think the Shield is here to stay Cole! You do this to the Undertaker and you've made a name for yourself!

Then the boys triple power bombed the Undertaker... then Piper did a backhand spring and turned that into the elbow to the chest right on the Undertaker! Dean and the guys stood there amazed... they weren't expecting her to flip like that... they all tried really hard not to smile and stay in character! They were standing near the Undertaker Seth and Dean still talking smack! All four members of the Shield put their fist in ... Believe in the Shield!

Seth: We are the new guard We are the hounds of Justice!

Dean: That was justice Taker... that was Justice!

Then Smackdown went off the air!

When they got back stage... the guys were all over Kenzie about that awesome flip they couldn't believe it!

Dean: Were the hell did that come from baby?

Piper: I thought it was time to add a little sizzle!

Roman: That was so kick ass I can't believe you did that!

Seth: We are the hounds of justice and we are here to stay!

They were getting ready to head out when Triple H came and congratulated them on one hell of a match!

Over the next several days they had a days it seemed like they had a house show every night! But they were all loving it! They were having a great time on the European tour!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When they arrived back in the United States Dean made good on his promise and got Kenzie a new phone with a new number! On their next few day off Kenzie spent her days off in Vegas with Dean. but Dean.

Kenzie and Dean loved spending time together and were having a great time hanging out! Kenzie hadn't heard from Trent since she changed her number and that's the way that she wanted it to be! She talked to Kelly a few times about the wedding and she told her that she would be there! Kenzie did ask Dean to go as her date and go as her boyfriend... Dean seemed to be a little hesitant to agreed ... if they could both get the night off!

Kenzie: Sweetie ... what's wrong do you not want to go?

Dean: it's not that babe at all...I would love to go and meet your family... and make sure your ex doesn't try anything... I am just a little nervous!

Kenzie: Why?

Dean: I am just not the person you bring home to dad... I never have been that guy! I just don't ...

Kenzie gave Dean a soft kiss!

Kenzie: I don't care what my parents think... believe me I never have... Jon I love you so much and I don't care what anyone thinks about it! But I honestly think my parents will like you!

Dean: You think?

Kenzie: Well They Will like you way better than CM Punk! (Dean couldn't help but grin) Besides Ambrose You're kinda stuck with me! :) they laughed and began to make out!

The official card for Extreme Rules was relieved and all four members of the Shield were thrilled!

Piper Vs. Kaytlynn for the Diva's Title

Dean Ambrose vs. Kofi Kingston for the United States Title

Seth Rollins - Roman Reigns vs. Team Hell No for the Tag Team Titles!

They were all really excited to be on the card for Extreme Rules! :)

May 19th, 2013 Sunday EXTREME RULES: That morning Kenzie went to work out... then they headed to the arena for some press and interviews! It was about an 1/2 hour before show time... Piper vs. Kaytlynn was the pre-show match!

Dean: You ready for this babe?

Piper: I was born ready for this... I am just little nervous!

Seth: You will do fine... and you will walk away the Diva's Champ!

Roman: No doubt about it baby girl!

Piper smiled: Look boys I don't want to get all mushy or anything ... but I just want to say thank you to all of you... you are truly my family now!

Seth: Damn Straight ... we are family!

Roman: And we stick together!

Dean: No matter what believe that! :)

The show started - then the Shield Music hit ... and the guys escorted her 1/2 way down the aisle ...Dean escorted her the rest of the way... and once she jumped the barricade... without thinking... Dean softly kissed her lips! The crowd was speechless some cheered and others whistled! Piper and Dean didn't care about the audience she was focused ... then Dean ran back up the stairs ... to the guys and watched the match at the top of the aisle with them!

Seth: You do realize you just kissed Piper on live TV right!

Dean: What?

Roman: Dude you totally kissed a member of the Shield on PPV!

Dean: I always kiss Piper... she's my girlfriend!

Seth laughed: Yeah ... But I think you just made it official on TV!

Dean didn't really think about it... he kissed her because it was just a habit and he was in love with her ... the guys stood there and watched the match - he was hoping that the creative team and his bosses weren't mad!

The match was good for a diva's match... Kaytlynn was in control at first... until Piper planted her on the mat... and then went to the top rope and moon saulted her... Kaytlynn tried to get back in to it... but Piper thru her into the turn buckle and then went to the other corner and did a front hand spring and ran into Kaytlynn!

With the boys they were watching intently!

Seth: Damn Look at her in the ring... she is awesome!

Dean: Take it in boys... take it all in ... she is such a goddess... in the ring and in...

Roman laughed: Don't say in bed man... I can't even ... she's like a sister...

Dean: To you but to me she is my sex goddess... look at *he was dancing around like he does in the ring*the way she moves!

Seth and Roman laughed they knew that Dean and Piper were in love!

Roman: I will admit... she is fearless and those flips off the top rope and the hand springs... there is a reason she is part of the Shield! :)

Then Kaytlynn tried to another move but Piper countered with the GTS for the Pin... 1...2...3!

Ring Announcer: Your Winner and the NEW DIVA'S CHAMPION PIPER RYLEE!

Piper couldn't believe it she was the new Diva's Champion... as the ref. handed her the title... she was excited she was screaming in excitement!

She jumped on the top turn buckle and held her title in the air!

Piper: BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!

Then out of no where in came Seth, Roman and Dean slid into the ring! They all gave her a huge group hug and then Dean planted another soft kiss on the cheek! As Seth and Roman lifted her up in the air!

Cole: There she is ladies and gentleman your new Diva's Champion Piper Rylee!

King: She is fearless... I think she will be the Diva's Champ for awhile Cole!

JBL: She is a member of the Shield and now The New Diva's Champ!

They went back stage and celebrated Piper's win... but they didn't get to celebrate for long because two matches later it was now time for Dean's Match for a title shot ... Piper with title in hand along with the other guys escorted him 1/2 way to the ring and then he walked the rest of the way!

"The United States Championship match between reigning champion Kofi Kingston and Dean Ambrose of The Shield. Ambrose made his entrance with the other Shield members, but they left before the match started, leaving Ambrose alone with Kingston. Kofi attempted Trouble in Paradise early in the bout but Ambrose managed to avoid it only for Kofi to come back with a monkey flip. Ambrose struck back with a stiff clothesline and then hit a neckbreaker before connecting with a running front dropkick on Kofi while he was leaned against the ropes" /wiki/Extreme_Rules_(2013)

The other members of the Shield watched from the top of the stairs like they did for Piper's match! Piper couldn't help but smile... she was still on a high from winning the Diva's title... but she was also watching her man... he so turned her on in the ring!

Piper: Just looked at him boys!

Roman and Seth couldn't help but laugh!

Seth: Please don't tell me he's a God or anything?

Roman: Yeah I can't take any more of this lovely crap!

Piper looked at them funny: What? Seth and Roman just laughed as they cont. to watch the Match!

Kingston battled back with multiple kicks and a leaping clothesline but Ambrose caught him and locked him in a crossface chickenwing with body scissors. Kofi fought out and connected with the Boom Drop and an SOS before Ambrose hit a double underhook suplex from the top rope. Kingston came back yet again, this time with a springboard crossbody, and then he landed the Trouble in Paradise on Ambrose whilst he was on the apron which knocked him out of the ring. Instead of letting him get counted out, Kofi brought Ambrose back into the ring and tried to get the pin but failed when Ambrose kicked out at two. Kingston then tried for the Trouble in Paradise kick again but Ambrose ducked it sending Kingston's leg hurling into the ropes and allowing him to connect with the headlock driver for the win. /wiki/Extreme_Rules_(2013)

Then the other Three Members of the Shield ran into the ring and hugged Dean... as he got the United States Title! They were all so excited... 2 of the 4 members now held titles!

JBL: Their's the Shield!

King: I got a bad feeling about this ... this might be a bad omen for Team Hell No Later on tonight!

JBL: Do you guys Believe in the Shield Now?

Cole: Celebration now... Dean Ambrose wins singles gold... Piper Rylee wins the Diva's Title... Will Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins follow suit later tonight with the tag team titles on the line?

Roman and Seth lifted Dean on their shoulders as well... as both Dean and Piper held up their titles! Believe in the Shield! :)

A few matches after that... they headed back to the holding area... and then it was Seth and Roman's turn at a title shot!

As their match started... Dean and Piper stood on the top of the stairs watching their match! Dean softly grabbed Piper's hand... they looked into each others eyes... they didn't need to say anything! :)

This was a Tornado tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship between reigning champions Team Hell No and Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins of The Shield. The Shield picked up the victory using an Argentine backbreaker rack and diving leg drop combination on Daniel Bryan, ending Hell No's title reign that had been going on since Night of Champions the past year.

As soon as they won... Piper and Dean Ran to the Ring and celebrated with the guys... they once again did a group hug and celebrated the guys being the new tag team champions! They were yelling and were all so excited.. They put their fist together and yelled to the Universe BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD ... then they all stood in the ring... Roman... Dean Piper and Seth... all holding you their titles... they were all Champions tonight and had the titles to prove it!

JBL: All four members of the Shield are now champions... Believe that Micheal Cole... and Believe in the Shield King!

King: I believe that the Shield may just be unstoppable now!

Later that night... Piper and the guys were just so excited... they couldn't really believe it... they were all title holders!

Dean: Look at my baby... she's the Diva's Champion! *Kiss*

Piper: Look at my baby- He's the United States Champion! *Kiss*

Seth: Hey what about us!

Piper smiled and kissed both guys cheeks!

Piper: How could we forget you guys ... Our new Tag Team Champions!

Monday Night Raw: All Four Members of the Shield are standing in the ring... with their titles and Mics. in hand!

Seth: Rollins!

Roman: Reigns!

Dean: And They Are THE WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!

Piper: I am Piper Rylee and I am the DIVA's CHAMPION!

Dean: And I am Dean Ambrose The United States Champion!

*The Crowd Boo'd*

Dean: Last Night At Extreme Rules the Shield brought power back to these titles See Kofi Kingston, Kaytlynn and Team Hell No they didn't believe! But they do now! You know who else didn't believe The Rock, and we are the reason the Rock lost at Wrestlemania we broke him so bad that he had to go have surgery! The Undertaker didn't believe and now the Dead man is resting in peace and you'll never see him again! The Monster Ryback... what we did to the Monster Ryback ...we broke him down so bad so helpless so alone so betrayed ,so afraid that he snapped and he went after John Cena! The real reason John Cena got carted off in an ambulance last night ... well that's the Shield! The Shield did that! All None Believers all your heros ... that you all blindly worship one by one they all go down by the swift arm of Justice!

Seth: You know I have heard it said that Justice is blind! But after what we did last night Justice can see just fine! And Now you can all see what a cohesive unit looks like! You can see the meaning of unbreakable! Right before you! You can see the future!

Piper: You know what the scary part is Boys? This is just the beginning!

Roman: The ending ... that stays the same ... you put them in front of us and we take them out! The Hounds of Justice Run This Yard! And We Carry the collars to back it up! *They All Hold Up Their Titles*

Dean: The Fire of Justice is Burning Bright and We Are the Flames! Believe in the Shield!

*Holding up the Titles... they all were yelling BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!*


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over the next week The Shield was doing a lot of Press - because of their wins they were all champions! Kenzie had already talked to Triple H about having Saturday night off for the wedding he didn't seem thrilled about it not having the WWE Diva's Champ present at a house show but he was fine with it! The only problem was that none of the guys could go with her they were all schedule in the main event! They had a couple of days off and they were in Vegas at Dean's Place!

Dean: This Suxs... I wanted to go with you!

Kenzie: You lair! You did not!

Dean: Ok well... Kinda.. I wanted to go be with you ... but the meeting your family and the actually wedding... yeah that part I wasn't looking forward too!

Kenzie: Well Mr. United States Champion you have to be in a match and defend that title while I wear a stupid dress and talk to people about shit I don't care about!

Dean: Look being serious for a minute if Trent tries anything Let me know and I will break his face!

Kenzie: Oh... I love it when you talk all tough like that!

Dean pulling her close: Yeah you like that! *kissing her and they began to make out!*

Dean was taking Kenzie out for an actual date night in Vegas! He was ready to go but she was taking awhile! When she finally came out of the bathroom he was stunned!

Dean: Holy Shit!

Kenzie: What? You don't like it? I told Nikki it was to slutty... I mean...

Dean didn't say anything he just pulled her close and kissed her passionately and he began to kiss her neck!

Kenzie: You need behave yourself we haven't even had dinner yet!

Dean smirked: You dress like that and you tell me to control myself! Yikes! You big tease!

Kenzie smiled and crashed her lips to his: You'll find out tonight how much of a tease I can be!

Dean: Oh man Piper the things you do to me! *He pulled her close again and kissed*

That night Dean took Kenzie out on the town... they went to his favorite place in Las Vegas and then headed to the bar and drank and danced and just had a nice night out and when they got back to his place they of course had an even more amazing time!

Friday Night: They had just got down with a house show! Piper defeated AJ Lee! The boys defeated their competition with easy and told the Universe to Believe in the Shield! Kenzie was making sure she had everything she needed for the wedding they guys were going to drop her off at the airport before they drove to the next town!

Dean: Call me the second you land!

Kenzie: I will!

Dean: I love you!

Kenzie: I love you! *then they started to make out right there*

Roman and Seth laughed then did a fake cough!

Roman: Piper can't leave without a hug!

Kenzie then hugged both Seth and Roman!

Roman: Look if you need anything don't hesitate to call!

Seth: We are here for you!

Kenzie: Thanks but I will be fine! I'll land in South Carolina in a few hours my dad is picking me up and then I will be back on the red-eye in like 24 hours! I will see you all First thing Sunday Morning!

Dean hugged Kenzie again and then kissed her!

Kenzie arrived in South Carolina at like 6 am here dad was there to pick her up!

He hugged her when she got off the plane!

Dad: I am so glad that you could make it McKenzie!

Kenzie: It's my big brother's wedding I wouldn't miss it!

Dad: So when are you heading out!

Kenzie looked at her dad: I am taking the Red Eye out tonight!

Here Dad just looked at her disappointed and was about to say something when a little girl and her brother came up they were both wearing WWE Shirts!

Little Girl: Are you Piper Rylee the Diva's Champion?

Kenzie: I am! How are you?

LG: Good! You are really great! I am so glad that you beat Kaytlynn! *Kenzie smiled*

LB: Do You really now John Cena!

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh: I really do!

LB: Is Roman Reigns really scary in person!

Kenzie bent down: Can I tell you secret that only the hounds of justice know?

The little girl and boys eyes were beaming as they shook their head yes!

Kenzie: All the boys in the Shield are really a bunch of sweet heart but you can't tell!

They smiled and nodded! Then their mother came up and said she was sorry for the interruption. Kenzie didn't mind and she then signed autographs and took a picture with them.

Her dad couldn't believe what just happened people were asking for his daughter's autograph in airports now!

On the way to her parents house it was a quiet ride!

Dad: So you didn't bring the boyfriend home to meet the family?

Kenzie smiled at the thought of Dean!

Kenzie: I really wanted to but he couldn't get the night off! I practically had to beg to get the night off!

Dad: You know Trent said something...

Kenzie interrupted: I don't want to talk about that ASS WHOLE!

Dad: McKenzie Ann the mouth!

Kenzie: Sorry Dad! But I am not talking to Trent now so he better not be at the wedding!

Dad: He's one of Ethan's Ushers!

Kenzie: You have to be shitting me!

Her dad looked annoyed again with her language: Trent mentioned something about tension between you too!

Kenzie: Tension Really? Really? He showed up at my apartment almost kissed me called my phone over and over. Called me a whore and you think that's just tension! Well God Damn! Fuck him! I don't want anything to do with him!

Dad: McKenzie don't you think your over reacting!

Kenzie: Whatever I don't want to talk about Trent!

Then Kenzie started to text Dean!

Text conversation!

Kenzie: Hey Babe! Made it to South Carolina!

Dean: Great I was getting worried.! Have Fun! I love you!

Kenzie: I wont! I love you too!

Dean: R u Ok?

Kenzie: Fine! Have fun tonight! Don't get to crazy Moxely!

Dean: :P U know me too well Piper!

When they arrived at her parents house ... she went up to her old room it was now almost 7 am. She wanted to get a few hours of sleep before she had to start her day!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was now about 10 am Kenzie was woken up by a knock on the door!

Addison: Hey McKenzie are you awake? Mom said it was time to get up!

Kenzie: Yeah I am awake!

She looked at her 14-year-old sister who had her hair in pig tails ! Then 17-year-old Allyson came in!

Ally: I brought you up some breakfast Champ!

They all laughed!

Ally: You totally kicked some major butt!

Kenzie was a little surprised: You watched Extreme Rules?

Addison: Yeah We went over to Matt's' apartment to watch! Tell me you brought the belt home so that I can see it!

Kenzie smiled: No I didn't sorry! I wish I would have! I left in with Dean!

Addison: Bummer! I really wanted to hold it!

Kenzie: Maybe next time! I plan to be the Diva's Champion for a while you know! :)

Ally: Yeah My Boyfriend Kyle was like totally shocked when I told him that my sister use to date CM Punk! He was kinda bummin' when I told him you weren't together!

Kenzie: Well my heart belongs to Dean Ambrose now!

Addison giggled: I don't blame you he is so CUTE! And Seth Rollins! His hair omg!

Kenzie: I am so gonna tell Seth that you have a crush on him!

Addison looked embarrassed: Please Don't if I ever meet him he will think I'm lame!

Kenzie: He wont think your lame and you will meet them all someday!

Ally: Why didn't Dean come home with you?

Kenzie: They have a house show tonight that they couldn't get out of! I barely got out of it! I have to be on the Red Eye tonight and at a House Show tomorrow night!

They were eating breakfast and just talking... Kenzie forgot how grown up here sisters had gotten and loved spending time with them and talking! When her Cell Phone Range... She couldn't but Smile as the Shield Theme Played and A Picture of Her and Dean popped up (it was from date night in Vegas... He was holding her close and kissing her cheek)

Phone conversation:

Kenzie: Good Morning You!

Dean: Morning Beautiful! What are you wearing!

Kenzie laughed: I am with my sisters what do you think?

Dean: something sexy?

Kenzie: Oh yeah! An old Duke University T-shit and shorts!

Dean: Shorts huh! How short are we talkin'? *laugh*

Kenzie: Get your head out the gutter Ambrose!

Dean: did you sleep at all?

Kenzie: A little... what are you and the other hounds doing?

Dean: We are headed to work out!

Seth: PIPER YOU NEED TO COME BACK! HE IS DRIVING US NUTS!

*Kenzie couldn't help but laugh when she heard Seth*

Dean: I am not that bad...

Roman: Dude... you wouldn't shut up last night... until she texted you this morning!

Kenzie: Hey Guys I am gonna put you on speaker phone and I want too to say Hi to my little sisters... Ally and Addison!

*Speaker Phone*

Dean: HI Addison and Ally! Keep your sister in line tonight... so she can come back to me safely!

Ally&Addison were so excited: We will Dean Promise!

Dean: Good Girls! :)

Seth: Hi Addison!

She giggled a school girl crush giggle: HI Seth!

Seth: Hi Ally!

Ally: Hey Seth!

Roman: Hello Ladies! So you ready to party tonight?

Kenzie: Roman... they are 17 and 14... they don't know how to party yet!

Seth: Well one of these days you need to bring them to a house show so we can really show them how to Party WWE STYLE!

Addison and Ally were all excited about Seth's offer! Then they heard their Mom yelling for them to come down stairs... Addison and Ally ran down there and Kenzie said she would be down there in a minute!

Dean: So have you seen him yet?

Kenzie: Hell No! I don't want to I was hoping that he wasn't going to be here but apparently he's a fuckin' Usher! What the hell does that even mean?

Dean: Do you want me to come down there?

Kenzie: Dean You know that Hunter would shit frickin' bricks if the United States Champion didn't show up tonight! I will be fine! I promise! I am a Shield Member and I am not afraid to whoop some serous ass! Believe that!

Dean: that's what I love about you Piper!

Kenzie: I love you too!

*Click*

Kenzie finally made her way down stairs... there was a sea of white and pink balloons everywhere and there were people in like every room of the house starting to get ready!

Constance: McKenzie I know you had a late flight but we are running late - shower now!

Kenzie's POV: I did what my mother had asked and went up stairs and took a shower! When I came out in just a towel and one on my head - I looked over and there it was the most ugly pink dress I had ever seen! Ok Maybe it wasn't that bad for a southern wedding but I am Piper Rylee 1/4 of the shield and we don't were pink with ruffles!

Then I noticed I had a text message it was from Dean!

Text Message: Oh I forgot ... Me and The Guys want to see you in the dress send us a picture!

Kenzie: Not on your life Shield! BELIEVE THAT! ;)

I thru on a button up shirt and white shorts... and Headed down to the madness... I was going to take Dean's advice and try and have some fun... after all it was my brothers wedding! I was barely off the last step when Ethan pulled me in to huge hug!

Ethan: I am so glad that you made it! What time did you flight get in this morning?

Kenzie: a little after 6 am!

Ethan: When are you headed back?

Kenzie: Tonight... I am taking the red-eye plane leave at like 1:15 am!

Ethan: You're kidding right?

Kenzie: Nope! I have to work tomorrow night!

Ethan: Kenzie! You missed the rehearsal dinner last night and now your going to miss the big breakfast tomorrow! Please can't you take a flight out tomorrow afternoon!

Kenzie: Ethan I really wish I could! I barely got tonight off! Look I know it's not much but I hope that the wedding present that Dean and I got for you makes up for it!

Ethan 1/2 smiled: Your gonna have to do better than a blender!

Kenzie: Oh damn it! I could have gotten you a blender! I mean if you really want a blender I can return it and get you one!

They both laughed!

Kenzie handed Ethan en envelope!

Ethan: What is it?

Kenzie: It's a Pony? Open it you idiot!

Kenzie watched as her brother opened the envelope and got a big smile on his face!

Kenzie: Dean and I got you a Caribbean cruise! I know it can't make up for me not being here ... but we just wanted you to enjoy it!

Ethan was excited: You are kiddin' right?

Kenzie: Nope Have fun and let us know that you had a good time! I know it can't make up for me not being here but just know that I will always love my big brother!

Ethan: McKenzie this is amazing you and Dean really didn't have to do that!

Kenzie: I know we wanted to! So you better enjoy that cruise Mr.!

They were in the kitchen talking!

Kenzie's POV: I was actually having a good time! I couldn't believe it! We were in the kitchen I was helping finishing the wedding favors! When all of it came crashing down around me! I heard Ethan talking to someone in the living room and my stomach turned in to knots when Trent came in and he smiled and winked at me!

Trent: HI McKenzie!

I didn't say anything! I didn't even want to look at him!

Constance: McKenzie ANN! Don't be rude! Trent said hello!

Trent had a smug grin on his face! I felt so awkward! I didn't know what he was thinking and that made me nervous!

Kenzie: Mom! I am gonna take the girls with me to meet Kelly so we can get our hair done alright! My mother looked at the time!

Constance: Goodness! Yes... Go Go! I will meet you their later... here take my car!

Thank goodness I couldn't get out of the house fast enough! I packed my suit case and it was ready to go! I grabbed my phone and headed out the door not even looking back in the kitchen!

Finally Many Hours Later and too much Girl talk - it was time for the wedding pictures! We were taken by a party bus to the park at the lake and the pictures started! As we were taking the bridal party pictures my heart started to flutter thinking that one day me and Dean could have a wedding like this! No Kenzie I told myself this isn't you! You don't want a wedding like this... I was right I didn't ... I never pictured myself married... not even when I was with Punk... but there was something about Dean... I could marry him and be happy forever! OMGOSS what was wrong with me! I was snapped back into reality when the grooms men showed up... Ethan's best friend Walker... was a huge WWE fan and had been most of our lives! He ran up to me and gave me a hug!

Walker: There she is the WWE Diva's Champion! Been far to long Kenzie!

Kenzie: Hi Walker!

Walker: So what no Shield tonight?

Kenzie: Nope they are working a house show!

Walker: Damn it!

After a lot of pictures and different poses' I swear this was 10 times worse than the photo shoot the Shield had to sit through last week! We were finally heading to the church for the ceremony! When my phone went off "Cult of personality"

Punk: Hey Piper! How's the wedding?

Kenzie: Hasn't started Yet? How's the cubs game?

Punk: at the top of the 4th cub 3-0! Did Ambrose get the night off?

Kenzie: Nope! I am stag at this event tonight!

Punk: is that wise with you know who around!

Kenzie: It's fine... I am just avoiding him ... I only have to deal a few more hours... I am on the red-eye tonight .. thank god! :)

Punk: Just becareful! I don't trust him!

Kenzie: Me either! Go White Soxs!

Punk: I hate You!

Kenzie: Whatever! :P

They were sitting in the "Bridal Suit" - All the girls were talking girl talk... and talking about when Kelly would get pregnant and she was excited and wanted baby's soon... Kenzie was kinda annoyed... when her phone started buzzing she couldn't help but smile!

Text Message:

Dean: Still Waiting On that Picture Piper! ;)

Kenzie: Not happening hounds! ;) R u at the arena?

Dean: Yup! I miss you!

Kenzie: I miss you too!

Dean: I love you ... plz try and have fun tonight!

Kenzie: I love you too and I guess I can try!

The wedding finally started and Kenzie walked down the aisle and stood there and watched as her brother got married... there was point when she looked over and saw Trent staring at her but she just ignored him... after another photo session... they finally arrived at the reception... they had ate dinner and done the toasts and everyone started dancing it was now about 9 pm... Kenzie couldn't help but watch the clock... she couldn't wait to get out of here and head back to Dean and her life! She went out to the dock and took two pictures... of herself in her dress one a head shot and the other was a full body shot and sent them to Dean!

Text Message:

Kenzie: Good Luck tonight Baby! I love you! Enjoy! ;)

Dean: You look really Beautiful Tonight!

Kenzie: Shouldn't you be in a match?

Dean: Just finished and Yes I won! I have a surprise for you!

*Then he sent her a video*

*It was of the live show... she noticed that Seth was in the ring along with Ambrose... so Roman must have been recording*

Seth: Now We Have a little something Missin' tonight ... our Diva's Champ and the fourth member of the shield couldn't be here tonight! *boo's were heard*

Dean: So Let's show the Diva's Champion some love!

*The Crowd: WE WANT PIPER! *CLAP CLAP* WE WANT PIPER! *

Kenzie POV: I stood there watching the video... I couldn't believe that they did that for me! I was so blessed to have them in my life!

At the end of the video Dean looked in to the camera!

Dean: I miss you babe and I will see you in a few short hours! I love you!

Text Message:

Kenzie: I love you too! Looks like you had a good crowd tonight!

Dean: We did and boy did they miss you! They had to settle for Akasana and Alica Fox!

Kenzie: LOL Never again Will I miss a match!

Dean: I can't wait to see you... you do look amazing tonight!

Kenzie: I look like a bottle of pepto!

Dean: LOL See you in a few hours! 3

Kenzie couldn't help herself and began to watch the video again... when she was taken aback by someone putting their arms around her waist... something felt off so she spun around to see Trent standing there!

Kenzie moved away quickly!

Kenzie: What the hell Trent?

Trent: What are ya watching!

Kenzie: My boyfriend sent me a video of tonight's show!

Trent rolled his eyes: McKenzie he's not good enough for you when are you going to get that... you deserve better than him... a professional wrestler really?

KEnzie: I love am in love with him and he loves me! I do what I want when I want! Why can't you get that!

Trent moved closer to her- she tried to back away but she would have ended up in the water! Trent was now in her face he grabbed her arms tightly and pushed her up against the barn wall and he kissed her and tried to stick his tongue in her mouth he was holding her tightly the grip on her arm was hard he pushed her against the wall and cont. to forcefully kiss her ... and the more she tried to pull away the tighter his grip became... she finally mustered enough strength to pushed him away and slapped his face and ran to find Ethan!

Ethan and Kelly were having a great time dancing - Ally and Addison along with Matt were all dancing... Kenzie was fighting back tears... she needed to get back to her life... she needed to get away! She rushed up to Ethan... he could tell something was off!

Ethan: McKenzie you alright?

Kenzie faked a smile: Yeah... I just want to say congratulations again! I love you both! *then she noticed Trent coming up* But I need to be getting changed and heading to the airport!

Trent: McKenzie can we talk about this?

*The she ran out of the reception and headed back to the house*

Matt noticed could tell that something was off!

Back at the house: Kenzie ran up stairs and changed she put on a pair of her jeans and a black tank top and her Shield zippy *it was actually Deans...it smelt just like him ... she couldn't wait to get back to him* She was rushing around when she heard footsteps!

Kenzie's POV: I was rushing around packing when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs! I prayed they weren't Trent's Please anyone other than him! When a hand touched my shoulder I jumped and yelled! It was my Dad and Matt!

Dad: Sorry a bit jumpy are we?

Kenzie: Dad you just scared me!

Matt: You ran out of the reception pretty quickly... are sure your ok?

Kenzie: I'm Fine! I just wanted to change and head to the airport!

Dad: McKenzie Ann... You were never a very good liar! What are you running from?

Kenzie: What makes you think I am running from something?

Dad: Trent told me that you kissed... that boy still loves you... why can't you make it work with him? Come home and leave the WWE behind!

*That comment pissed me off... Trent forced himself on me and then told my dad we kissed what an asswhole!*

Kenzie: I DON'T LOVE HIM... I am in love with Jon and my life... so I am sorry if you people can't understand that ... and whatever is going on with Trent is his deal and he needs to get over it ... and me! I am sorry but I am not going to change who I am .. or who I love... I love my life! I am so sick of feeling ashamed every time I come home because of it! So I am going home... to my boyfriend... and my life... and honestly my true family! If you ever change your mind and want to get to know the real Kenzie... aka Piper... you know where I'll be... until then... you can all go to hell because I am DONE!

Then I stormed out... Matt ran after me!

Matt: Want me to give you a ride?

Kenzie: I am sorry I wasn't talking about you or Allyson, or Addy I hope you know that!

Matt: I know ... and I will to talk Allyson, and Addison and tell them your sorry for running out are you sure your ok?

Kenzie: I just don't know what do to about Trent... this isn't the first time he's crossed the line!

*Then Kenzie told him about him coming down and about all the phones call in London!*

Matt: What does Dean say about all of this?

Kenzie: He's pissed he doesn't trust him and honestly I know that Dean wants to kick his ass!

Matt: Sounds like you have a good man in your corner!

Kenzie :) : I do and I love him very much... look I don't think I will be coming home for a while... I hope that you can understand... I just can't deal with mom and dad... and all their shit!

Matt: I understand... but don't forget about your brother and little sisters now?

Kenzie: I wont... maybe you can come to one of the Payperviews this summer?

Matt smiled: oh mom and dad will love that!

Kenzie: Fuck them... I can't care anymore... I am done! :)

A few hours later Kenzie was on her flight and heading "home" to were she truly belong!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few hours later she landed and got off the plane and was looking around of Dean but didn't see him any where which was weird!

Kenzie's POV: I grabbed my bags and was waiting for Dean but I didn't see him anywhere! Please tell me that he didn't forget to pick me up! Then I noticed Seth.

Seth: Hey you! Are you ready?

Kenzie: Yeah! Where's Dean?

Seth: He finally fell asleep at like 5 am so I let him sleep and thought I would be pick you up! What are you not happy to see me? *pretend sad face*

Kenzie: I am always happy to see you Seth!

Seth: Good How was the wedding?

Seth's POV: As soon as I asked that question and I saw the smile fade from Piper's face I knew it wasn't good! I just hoped that she would tell me!

Kenzie: It was a wedding!

She gave me a fake smile and I knew she was hiding something but I wasn't going to pry!

They arrived back at the hotel room... they would be checking out in a few hours and last night all three guys shared room.

Kenzie's POV: We arrived back at the hotel about 8 am! I was so relieved to be back where I belonged with Dean, Seth, and Roman! They were my family! We walked into the room and I saw that Roman on the pull out couch and then I saw Dean out like a light on one of the beds! I couldn't help but smile! I was so in love with him and I couldn't wait to be back in his arms! When I turned around I saw Seth he was making coffee! I felt bad... he was now up for the day!

Kenzie: Thanks again for picking me up! I know you must be tired! Are you sure you don't want to head back to bed?

Seth: Nah... I'm fine ... I might catch a nap or something later. I think I am gonna go hit up a cross fit!

Roman was now waking up and smiled when he saw Kenzie!

Roman: Hey sweetheart! Glad you made it back to us! For real Dean was a night mare last night!  
They all laughed!

About 15 minutes later Seth and Roman headed out to the gym! We decided to let Dean sleep in and I was gonna take a shower, but I was also just tired and drained because of the last few days.. so I wasn't sure what I wanted to do... I ate a banana and drank some juice... then I thought I should probably take a shower... I was kneeling near my suit case looking for something to wear... when I heard Dean's voice... and he just melted my heart... I loved him so much!

Dean: Good Morning beautiful!

Kenzie: Your awake!

Dean: I can't believe I slept in! I am sorry I wasn't at the airport!

Kenzie: It's alright Seth was there! I knew you needed to sleep!

Dean gave me that sexy smirk: Well I'm not tired now! Where are the guys?

Kenzie: at the gym!

Dean: When did they leave?

Kenzie: About 20 minutes ago maybe?

Dean: Then we have time! Get that sexy ass over here!

I couldn't help but smile and I walked over to the bed and he pulled me on to the bed and laid me down and began kissing me... I loved his kisses and I missed them so much... he kissed me neck and I couldn't help it but a moan escaped my mouth!

Dean: I missed you so much!

Kenzie: I missed you too!

Then he began to unzip the hoodie she was wearing and he took it off her ... when he looked at her arms... he instantly shot up and moved away from her... he looked pissed!

Dean's POV: I was so glad to have Kenzie back in my arms... I couldn't stop kissing her perfect lips... and moved down her neck and then I helped her take off my shield zippy she was wearing which she looked hot in by the way! But when I looked down at her arms my heart stopped and my blood boiled! Who the hell hurt my Kenzie! Her arms were bruised and it looked like two hand prints! I was instantly pissed!

Dean: Kenz... what the hell happened are you alright... who did this to you?

Kenzie looked down at her arms embarrassed and put the zippy back on and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom!

Kenzie: Dean it's nothing I am fine! I am just gonna shower!

Dean: Kenzie that is not nothing... talk to me... what the fuck happened in South Carolina?

Kenzie didn't say anything she just went into the bathroom and slammed the door & took a shower!

She was still in their getting ready when Seth and Roman came back in to the hotel room! They knew something was up because Dean looked pissed and was pacing in the living room part of the room!

Dean: Seth did Kenzie say anything to you about the wedding?

Seth: No just that it was a wedding!

Dean: Did you believe her?

Seth: Not really she seemed a bit off ever since I picked her up honestly!

Roman: Why what's going on?

Dean: I woke up and noticed you guys weren't here right... and so Kenzie and I started to fool around and

Roman: Dude if this is another Piper is a goddess stories... please spare us!

Dean: Dude I am fucking serious!

Roman: alright what's up?

Dean: She took off the hoodie and I noticed that both her arms are bruised to shit... like someone was holding her down or something!

Seth: What did she say when you asked her about them?

Dean: She told me it was nothing and she's been in the bathroom ever since! I am so fuckin' pissed right now... I swear to God that Trent hurt her and if that's the case is one DEAD SON OF BITCH!

Roman: Dean man come on... let's hear her out first... but you need to stay calm!

Kenzie's POV: I got out of the shower - I was so embarrassed I didn't realize that Trent left marks on my arms... Dean was so pissed and I didn't know if I would be able to talk him down! I just want to sleep! I didn't want Seth or Roman to know what happened.I just wanted to move on. I put on my cloths and quickly did my make up and did my hair - I just put it in a cute sloppy bun! I knew I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever so I took a deep breath and went out to the bedroom part of the room! As I was putting my stuff in my suit case and packing getting ready to head out soon. I could hear Dean talking to Seth and Roman! Damn It Dean - why did you have to tell them! I couldn't tell whether I was mad or more embarrassed! As I walked into the living room part of the room I could tell that they were all looking at me!

Kenzie: What?

Dean: Are you going to tell us what happened?

Kenzie: Nothing happened! Alright can't you just drop it! It doesn't matter!

Roman: Sweet heart if someone hurt you then it matters!

Seth: There's no judgement Kenzie! We want to help you!

Kenzie: It's nothing!

No one said anything for a few moments!

Dean: Show them the bruises! Kenz let them decide if it's nothing? *everyone in the room could sense his anger!*

Kenzie slowly pulled up her sleeves and relieved her arm! Roman and Seth's faces now show anger... just as much as Dean's did!

Roman: Oh God! Kenz Please talk to us?

Seth: We're family Kenzie! Trust us we want to help!

Kenzie: Ok if I tell you what happened you have to promise not to freak out and go kill someone.. because right now you are the only family I have and I can't lose you guys too!

Dean pulled Kenzie close as they sat on the couch... while Seth sat in the computer chair and Roman sat in the recliner!

Kenzie then began to tell them about her trip and what Trent did to her... on the dock and how she basically told her family to go to hell... she couldn't hold it in any more and the tears just started falling from her eyes!

Dean: Aww baby! Why didn't you call me!

Kenzie: I just got on the plane to come home! I have never felt so out of control in my life and I was scared!

Seth: Scared of Trent?

Kenzie: Yes and I was scared to tell you Dean!

Dean: Why?

Kenzie: Because I didn't want you to be mad at me and think that I asked for this! I tried to get away ... I did... it took all I had to push him away... I am so sorry!

*tears streaming down her face*

Dean: I could never be mad at you and I know that you would never do that!

Dean pulled her close and she put her face in his chest he wrapped both arms around her... this was the only place she felt truly safe!

Seth: What are we going to do about this guy?

Kenzie looked up: Nothing... you are all going to do nothing... we are going to forget this ever happened... and we are going back to work... and we are going to live our lives!

Roman: Piper do you really think he'll leave you alone!

Kenzie: Yeah... at least I am hoping so... I can't go my whole life worry about that Ass whole!

All the guys hesitated but agreed to do it Kenzie' way for now!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few Weeks Later: It was PAYBACK and things for the Shield really heated up they were all in action tonight!

Kenzie moved on and didn't think about her old life in South Carolina she did talk to her sisters and Matt every week! Kenzie and Dean were getting closer if that was even possible they were def. in love and the creative team even was thinking about writing it into the story line because Dean did make it public at the last PayPer View. CM Punk was also coming back to work so Piper was excited to see him too!

PayBack:

The second match of the night- Piper Vs. Kaitlyn- It was an intense match... at one point ... Kaitlyn thru Piper over the spanish announcers table... finally Piper put Kaitlyn in a submission hold and she tapped out! Piper was estatic... she was still the WWE DIVA'S Champion! *However now their was some story line going on between Aj and Kaitlyn so after Piper's win Aj came out to comfront Kaitlyn with Big E in tow*

In the third match, The Shield's Dean Ambrose defended the United States Championship against Kane. Ambrose ran towards Kane with punches but Kane threw him back towards the turnbuckle. Kane executed sidewalk slam but only for a count of 2. Kane and Ambrose then took their confrontation to the outside. The two were near the Spanish announce table. There Kane took off the cover in an attempt to chokeslam Ambrose through it. Ambrose reversed into the headlock driver onto the mat, resulting Ambrose retaining his title by count out. Dean Ambrose was still the UNITED STATES CHAMPION! :)

The Shield was in their locker room watching the CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho! CM Punk won of course!

The sixth match was between Shield members Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins and Randy Orton & Daniel Bryan for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Toward the end of the match. Bryan hits a double underhook suplex from the top for a close 2 count. Bryan goes for the No! Lock but stops to kick Reigns out of the ring. Rollins attempts a pin, but Bryan counters and applies the No Lock. Reigns breaks the hold and goes for a spear but Orton tries to RKO him. It s blocked and Orton accidentally sends Reigns for a spear on Bryan. Orton then gets taken out after hitting a RKO on Reigns. Rollins hits Blackout on Bryan for the win.

Then they headed to Grand Rapids, Michigan for Monday Night Raw! They arrived at the arena the next afternoon and there were a few fans out there but the Shield but they just nodded and headed into the arena!

It was now about 4:30pm and the guys were off working out. Kenzie was just hanging out when she got a text from Punk asking her to meet him on his bus- she told Dean and he softly kissed her lips and let her go!

Seth: You don't care that Punk wants to talk to her alone on his bus?

Dean: NOPE!

Roman: Wow my friend you have grown up! I am so proud!

Dean: Shut up!

Kenzie walked out to Punk's bus she waved to a few of the screaming fans... who were taking pictures as she knocked on the bus door! Punk let her in and gave her hug!

Punk: I missed you Piper!

Kenzie: I missed you too... how was your time off?

Punk: Much needed thanks! But what the hell I leave and you become Diva's Champ... that is amazing...I told you ... one day you'd be the champ! :)

Kenzie: I know and I am so excited... it amazing that all four members of the Shield are holding titles!

Punk: So you're happy?

Kenzie: I am way happy. The Shield is dominating the WWE. I am the Diva's Champ and I am in love with one Dean Ambrose and not to mention my best friend just came back to work! Life is good!

Punk smiled: Kenzie Don't be mad but Dean told me about what happened in South Carolina with Trent!

Kenzie: Damn it Dean! Why can't he leave it alone!

Punk: Kenz he cares about you really and I can tell that he is worried about you. I mean he came to me and asked advice to me and I know he hates that we are so close but my question is why the hell didn't you tell me about it! I am supposed to be your best friend?

Kenzie: No one knows just Dean, Seth, and Roman and they only know because clearly Dean can't shut up about it was nothing Punk. Trent kissed me and then I slapped him simple as that!

Punk: What about your family?

Kenzie: What about them?

Punk: Kenzie Please talk to me?

Kenzie: I don't know what you want me to say? Look you met my parents and my family you know how much they hate what I've done with my life and what I've become my dad came up stairs when I was packing and took Trent's side and said that I should quit the WWE and come home to Trent! I told them that I was done and if they couldn't except me for who I was then they could go to hell!

Punk: Kenzie I am so sorry I know how much your family means too you!

Kenzie: Ment to me Punk! I can't be around people who don't love me for who I am and are always trying to change me. I talk to Matt, Allyson and Addison once a week and I am thinking about flying them out to Summer Slam so I can see them. But I haven't talk to anyone else and I wont. I am just done look I have a family here in the WWE so I am happy!

Punk gave her a hug: You are one stubborn woman Piper Rylee and that's why I love you!

Piper: I love you to Punk! Now let's go get some food I am starving!

MONDAY NIGHT RAW : The Shield was riding high they were all still champions! However Triple H had a promo with Vicki and Brad he told them that the Shield had been running rough shot lately and if they got involved in any way tonight then she needed to be strong and deal with them. Make and example out of the Shield!

*The Story line between Kaitlyn and Aj was heating up to become the number one contender at Summer Slam for the Diva's Title- AJ put this big plan in to motion about a secret admirer and Kaitlyn called her out on it and the crowd was chanting you tapped out!

The Shield was in their "holding arena" listening to Kaitlynn and Aj 's promo and she had this smirk on her face... the guys thought it was cute!

Seth: What's so funny Piper!

Piper: Really this is whole thing is a little girly God I hope I don't stuck in a high school story line like that. I can't believe Kaitlyn fell for it!

Roman: You are stuck with Shield Piper and we are at the top!

Piper: I woudn't want it any other way! Besides it doesn't matter who becomes the number one contender come summer slam this title isn't going anywhere! Believe that!

Dean: and believe in the shield! :)

Then Dean had a rematch with Kane for the United States Title: Their Music hit... and they walked him into the arena... they guys high-fived him and he headed down to the ring by himself and they other 3 members of the Shield left the area! The match started and Dean took a few good hits before the rest of the Shield came in! Roman tried to attack Kane and then Seth flew at him from the top rope. Piper jumped in the Ring just as Kane was about to choke slam Seth and Dean but Roman speared him then they started talking trash to Kane as the guys set up for the Triple power bomb which they did! Then all four members of the shield were talking trash... as they excited the ring and headed back stage... the crowd was booing them!

They all had smirks on their faces... the commentators were talking about how Vicki had put them on notice... and she would need to stand up to the shield!

The Shield was now back stage walking to their locker room all 4 with their titles over their shoulders gloating about what just happened!

Seth: We run this place Kane didn't have a chance!

Then a very pissed off Vicki came up to them with Brad Maddox next to her!

Vicki: Who do you think you are? I told you that you three were not to get involved. You must remember that I am your boss

Dean: And now there will be what is it severe ramifications?

`They all laughed!

Vicki: You better believe it!

Dean: What are you gonna do Vicki spank us?

Seth: Are you gonna slap us on the wrist!

Piper: Are you gonna put us in time out?

Dean: Nah... Vicki maybe from now on you should think about what your doing before you do it?

Vicki was mad and was getting in Dean's face which pissed Piper off so she was getting a little closer to Vicki's face!

Vicki: Your...

Then out of no where up comes Mr. McMahon himself with a huge smile on his face.

Mr. McMahon: Hey Guys and Piper! Vicki! Awesome Match!

He was shaking each member of the shields hand!*

Dean: Thank You Sir!

Mr. McMahon: congratulations out there...

Dean: Thank You Sir...

He was gloating this point!

Mr. McMahon: You Guys remind me of me we're talking ruthless aggression here! Way to go and Keep it up! Have a good night!

they were all smiling ... and Dean was defiantly gloating!

Dean: Thank you!

Seth: Believe that!

Piper was near Vicki with a smug look: Believe in the Shield!

Then they walked away!

Vince went on to tell Vicki that they all really impressed him... and how he never really like Kane anyway! Vicki was beside herself!

Then it was announced that Dean Ambrose would go one on one with Daniel Bryan on Friday Night smack down!

They night they showed and changed and all piled in the car and headed to the hotel!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Over the next several Weeks: Kenzie and the rest of The Shield were busy with work! Between the live shows , house shows, photo shoots and more appearances. Kenzie was never at her place. They spent a few days at Dean's place! Money in the Bank had come and gone and Summer Slam was around the corner. Piper vs. AJ for the title! Dean Ambrose would be going up against RVD for the title because on Monday Night Raw he won a 20 man battle Royal! Allyson and Mark were coming out to LA for a few days to hang out.

A few days before they needed to head to LA they were at Dean's place - she loved it there it was a bachelor pad but it was fast becoming her home. She was there more than she was at her place! It was nice being able to do nothing for once!

They had been so busy the last few months that it was just a whirl win for them! Kenzie was still in bed and Dean was sound asleep she noticed that it was almost 11 am! So she got up and went to take a shower. No sooner did she get in there! When some one joined her and began to kiss her neck!

Kenzie: Dean what are you doing?

Dean: Well the thought occurred to me that we have never really showered together and that is just not acceptable! So I thought now would be a good time to start!

Kenzie: Really?

Dean smiled: Really?!

Then they began to make out and one thing lead to another! (You can guess what happened next! ;)) They were just so in love and Kenzie never felt more safe or more alive than when she was with Dean!

Later that evening Kenzie was making dinner for her and Dean! He loved it when she would cook for him it rarely ever happened! But when it did he treasured it! When Kenzie's phone was ringing!

Kenzie: Hey Dean Will you get that please!

Dean yelled from the other room: Yeah!

A few moments later he came in to the kitchen with her phone in hand!

Dean: Babe it's your landlord he needs to talk to you!

Kenzie took the phone and went into the other room!

Phone Conversation:

Kenzie: Hello?

LandLord: Hey McKenzie it's Tom!

Kenzie: Hey Tom what's up?

Tom: I have some bad news it looks like your apartment was broken it too!

Kenzie's heart sank she was trying to process this information!

Kenzie: How much damage was there?

Tom: It looks like a lot! I know you are traveling for work but the police really need to talk to you! When do you think you can come home?

Kenzie: Let me see what I can do! I can probably take the red-eye out tonight but I wont be able to stay long I have to be in LA in a few day!

Tom: I think that should work! Thanks and I am really sorry!

Kenzie: Thanks Tom!

End Call!

Dean looked at Kenzie who was fighting back tears!

Dean: What's wrong babe?

Kenzie: Apparently my apartment was broken in to! I have to fly home and talk to the police!

Dean: No way? What the hell? Do they know who did it? How much damage?

Kenzie: Tom said there was a lot and he didn't say if they knew who did it!

Dean: Well let's eat dinner and then I will book us on the next flight to Florida!

Kenzie smiled: Dean you really don't have to go!

Dean: You think I am going to let you go at this alone? I don't think so! *kisses her cheek*

The next morning they were in Florida and at Kenzie's apartment!

Tom: Thank you so much for coming McKenzie on such short noticed! I know your busy! The police should be here soon! They've already taken pictures!

Dean: Do they have any leads?

Tom: Not that I am aware of!

Kenzie: What about the security system?

Tom: They got passed it all! I don't know how they did it and I am truly sorry!

Kenzie: It's not your fault I am just glad that no one was hurt!

Dean and Kenzie walked into her trashed apartment everything was trashed and wrecked! Dean softly grabbed Kenzie's hand as they walked in to the apartment and looked around! They walked into the bedroom and all the pictures of her and Dean were torn up and her clothes and WWE stuff was everywhere! Kenzie couldn't hold in her tears any more!

Dean pulled her close and kissed her temple!

Kenzie: Who would do this? Who would break in to my apartment and trash my stuff?

Dean: I don't know baby... but this bastard wont get away with it!

Then Kenzie noticed a picture of her and Trent on her trashed bed still in one piece! She picked it up and on the back it read! " You will be mine again one day"

With out saying anything Kenzie showed it to Dean and that sent him off!

Dean: That ass whole I knew it was him... what the fuck his is problem I swear to God Kenzie I am gonna hunt him down...

But before he could finish his thought Kenzie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him! That calmed him down a bit and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close!

Kenzie: I love you Dean Ambrose!

Dean: I love you Kenz!

Once the police arrived they talked to Kenzie! Kenzie told them everything and said that she thought that maybe Trent had something to do with this but the police didn't seem to convinced they thought it was probably a WWE Fan!

Kenzie: Look I know that some of the WWE Fans are passionate but I don't think they would destroy my apartment? Police: We are looking into all possibilities!

That afternoon they gave them the OK to start cleaning her apartment a lot her things were junk now! Dean was amazing and helping her! They worked all day to clean stuff up!

Kenzie was in the bed room going through what cloths were still good and which ones were ripped!

Dean: Kenzie I've been thinking!

Kenzie smiled: Oh No Ambrose that's never good!

Dean: Hush you or I wont ask you to move in with me?

Kenzie stood there frozen she wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was kidding!

Dean: Kenzie Will you move in with me?

Kenzie: Dean are you sure? This is a really big step ... .a really big commitment!

Dean: I know all that! I love you. I just want you safe! Besides you are at my place all the time any way and just think about all that money we will save! *kissed her lips softly*

Kenzie: Your sure you want me to move in with you?

Dean: Yes just say yes... besides if it doesn't work out you can always move out and I can get a dog!

Kenzie laughed: Alright I will! Besides I can do things a dog can't! *she kissed him passionately!*

Dean smiled as she bit his lip softly: Oh this is gonna be way better than having a dog!

Kenzie: I just hope that Tom will let me out of me lease early!

Dean looked around at her trashed apartment!

Dean: I don't think that will be a problem!

Kenzie talked to Tom and he agreed to let her out of her lease and she was officially moving out and moving to Las Vegas! That night Kenzie and Dean stayed up all night packing the rest of her stuff! What she wasn't takeing with her she was donating! All of her stuff would be at Dean's place by the time they got back from Summer Slamm!

Kenzie's POV: I looked around my empty apartment one last time! I couldn't believe it - I was moving to Las Vegas! Oddly enough I wasn't nervous I loved Dean with all my heart and I was ready for this! Now it's on to Summer Slamm!

* * *

Thank you! To the readers who have lefts reviews and comments! Keep them coming! Glad you are enjoying this story! I have worked on this story for a while now and thought it was time to let some one else enjoy it! :) Again thank you!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few days later: They met up with Seth and Roman in LA and checked into their hotel. They would be staying in LA for a few days because of Fan Access and everything. Kenzie booked a hotel room her brother and Sister! They were bringing their other 1/2s!

Kenzie chose to move on she didn't want to think about the break in or even Trent! She was happy her and Dean were officially living together and nothing was going to change that!

The were all working out in the gym! Dean told Roman and Seth about the break in and they were pissed as well!

Seth: Do you think that it was Trent?

Dean: Honestly I don't think he's got the balls to do it himself! I bet he paid some one to do it!

Roman: How is she ever gonna feel safe in her apartment after that?

Dean smiled: Well I asked her to move in with me so she lives in with me now!

Roman: Dude no way!

Seth: That's awesome man!

Dean: Yeah I know! I am the man!

They all laughed!

Kenzie was running on the treadmill... when Dean jumped on the one next to her!

Kenzie smiled: Shouldn't you be lifting something Ambrose?

Dean: Already did... are you excited to see your sister and brother?

Kenzie: I am... are you ready to meet the craziness that is my family!

Dean smiled: Well Matt and Allyson seem like the most sane so yeah I am cool it with it!

Kenzie: good because we are taking them out to dinner tonight!

Dean: Damn it! :) You tricked me!

Kenzie: Yeah but you love me!

Dean: True Dat'

Kenzie: Really did you just say that lol

Dean: Guess I've been working out with R-truth to much?

Kenzie: You think!

Later that night they met Matt, Georgie (gf) , Allyson and Kyle (bf) for dinner to keep Dean sane Kate was making Seth and Roman go with them! Kyle even at 19 was a super fan and still couldn't believe that he was eating dinner with the shield at one point Dean looked at Kenzie!

Dean: Is he ok? I fell like a monkey in a zoo he keeps staring!

Kenzie: He's fine! He's just a super fan. Which is weird to me because his sister and I were on the softball team together!

Dean: You played softball?

Kenzie: See Ambrose You don't know everything about me!

Dean: You are a woman of many mystery's Piper! *kissed her softly*

Everyone at the table looked at them an awed! Kenzie blushed!

Matt and Allyson really like Dean he was an out there character but they could tell that he made Kenzie very happy and that's all that matter! Matt had honestly never seen his sister happy not even when she was with Punk!

The next day was busy for the Shield that had TV appearance's : Radio shows and had to be at Fan Access.

That morning Kenzie headed to her brother and sister's hotel room they were all sharing because space was tight!

Kenzie: Sorry! I tried to get two rooms but they over booked the rooms some of the Diva's had to double up even and they weren't really happy about it! Heck! The shield we're all in a suit!

Mark: Don't even worry about it at least we are here and in LA! This is going to be awesome!

Kenzie: I really hope that I will be able to show you around later but I have to get going I just wanted to give you all your VIP passes and Kyle?

Kyle: Yeah Piper!

Piper: CM Punk will be there!

Kyle he smiled!

Kenzie: Just remember to have fun out their and I will meet up with you all later!

That afternoon after many interviews of mostly the same questions...even a few if Dean and Piper were dating? They finally made it to access and were getting set up to sign autographs: There were a lot of people there and this was going to take a while!

They began to sign the autographs! It really wasn't taken as long as they thought it would to get through all the people! Piper loved being able to share this with her fans especially the kids s honesty some of the grown adult guy fans creeped her out a bit but it was still fun to see their dedication! As they were signing autographs these total fan girls came up they were so shamelessly flirting with all three of the guys!

FG #1: Ambrose You are so hot!

Dean: yeah.. umm thanks! *as he signed his name*

FG#2: Seth you are like frickin' amazing I can't even say!

Seth smiled: Thanks Darlin'!

FG#3: Roman you can spear me anytime!

Roman didn't say anything just gave her a 1/2 smile!

Piper sat there she just couldn't believe these girls they couldn't have been over 18 years old and they were throwing themselves at the Shield!

FG#1: Piper I heard that you and Ambrose are a thing is that true?

FG#2: I told you! You can't believe everything you read on the internet right Dean?

Dean and Piper looked at each other they never really made it public that they were dating and tried to kept it cool in the ring but there was a lot of internet talk about it apparently but Dean hated the internet gossip and never used Twitter and didn't care what people think! Piper used Twitter a little but just for WWE purposes and to talk smack to AJ getting ready for summer slam! So that's why Piper was shocked when this happened - Dean softly grabbed Piper's hand!

Dean: Well lady's in this instants the internet is true Piper is my girlfriend! *kissed her cheek*

FG#1: Damn it You are so lucky Piper... I mean you have no idea!

Piper smiled: Don't I know!

A few more fans came thru the line when Piper's heart stopped when she heard a southern voice!

Trent: Can you make it out to Trent darlin'?

Piper didn't smile she didn't day anything she just signed her name, and passed it on to Dean!

Dean: What the fuck are doing here?

Trent smirked: I came to see The Shield!

Dean: Leave Kenzie alone or I will be your worst night mare! Got it!

Roman and Seth signed his photo as well and watched him walk away and wink and blow a kiss to Piper!

Roman: Tell me that wasn't who I think it was?

Dean: Yeah that is exactly who you think it is! What the fuck is he even doing in LA?

Seth: He's got balls that for sure!

Dean looked at Kenzie - who was now back in to Piper mode with a smile on her face talking to three little brothers who were wearing shield gear and talking about how they were the best!

Dean's POV: I don't know what the bastard wants but he wont get near Kenzie I will make sure of that! I just can't believe how well Kenzie is handling this whole thing! She didn't let it rattle her! I loved her smile and the way she interacted with the fans just melted my heart! I was in love with her and nothing and no one is going to change that!

When the autographs signing was finally over the Shield had one more interview!

Kenzie: Guys if you don't mind I think I am gonna ditch the last interview and go find Matt and Allyson!

Dean: Kenz I don't want you walking around here a lone especially with Trent around! What are you thinking?

Kenzie: Dean I am thinking that I want to see my brother and sister! I am thinking that I am not going to let that Southern Ass Whole control my life!

Roman: Baby Girl I have to agree with Dean on this one! It's not safe for you to go a lone!

Seth: Agreed! Let's just do the last interview together then we will find them all together? Deal!

Kenzie: Fine!

Dean: If you would just agree with us at the beginning with we would save so much time! *kissed her softly*

Kenzie: Dean?

Dean: Yeah Babe!

Kenzie: Shut up!

Roman and Seth couldn't help but laugh as they headed over to their last interview! When it was over as promised they walked over to find Mark and Allyson - they had just left seeing John Cena and they looked liked they were having the time of their lives!

Kenzie: So are you guys having fun?

They all smiled and said yes and they said how they met the Bella's and Nattie and of course AJ, Dolph Ziggler, Zac Ryder and John Cena!

Kenzie: Kyle didn't you see Punk?

Kyle: No he only had so many tickets available so I didn't get a chance his signing is almost over any way!

Roman: Piper think we can help him out?

Piper: Roman I think we can!

Seth: That's an injustice not enough tickets what?

Dean: Where's there's an injustice the shield steps in!

They all laughed as the Shield members were in character!

Kenzie smiled: Come with me!

She took his hand and walked right threw security - CM Punk just got done with his last autograph and was looking like he was heading out when he noticed Kenzie!

CM Punk: There she is ... the Diva's Champion!

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek and waved at other three shield members! Dean just rolled his eyes!

Then Punk noticed Matt and Ally!

Cm Punk: HI Ally and Matt... been awhile!

Mark: It has how ya been Punk?

Punk: Good! You guys enjoying yourselves?

Matt: Oh heck yeah!

Allyson: It's been a blast there are just so many people here it's insane!

Kenzie: CM Punk there has been an injustice done here today!

Roman: and The Shield is here ...

Seth: To right that injustice!

Dean: Believe that!

CM Punk was in character: Really Shield what injustice would that be?

Piper: Well Punk this is Kyle Ally's Boyfriend!

Punk: Boyfriend hmmm Ally are you even old enough for a boyfriend?

Kyle was getting nervous!

Ally: I just turned 19 Punk!

Punk: No Shit really? wow I am getting old!

Kenzie smiled: Any way back to business Kyle here is a big fan of the best in the world so do you think you could take a photo with him and maybe sign something for him?

Punk: Of Coarse!

Punk and Kyle were talking and they seemed to hit it off talking about comic books and the big match tomorrow against Brock Lesnar! Matt and his girl were talking with Roman and Seth! When Matt pulled Dean aside to talk to him!

Matt: Look I know that McKenzie is my older sister but I still feel like I should look after her and I can see that she is really happy with you. I know that you both love each other very much!

Dean: I do love your sister and you have nothing to worry about I would never hurt her or break her heart in a million years!

Matt smiled: I don't doubt that but I am worried about Trent!

Dean was instantly concerned and pissed!

Matt: I know you know what happened at the wedding and I am afraid that he may try to get to her!

Dean: What do you mean?

Matt: Look I don't want to start anything but just the way he's been acting lately. I mean he has been watching WWE a lot. I am just saying you should watch our for her!

Dean: Do you think he would really hurt her? I don't know this guy?

Matt: I want to say no but lately he's just been obsessed with her and honestly I can't believe my parents don't see it. So I completely agree with Kenzie's choice stay away!

Dean: Well it doesn't seem to matter if she stays away or not!

Matt: What does that mean?

Dean: Some one broke into her apartment and trashed all her stuff and Trent is here in LA!

Matt: NO!

Dean: Yeah he was in line at our signing!

Matt: That is messed up! Please watch out for him! I don't know what is wrong with him but this isn't the Trent we grew up with!

Summer Slam:

Pre- Show_ Rob Van Dam VS. Dean Ambrose! It was a good match between Dean and Rob but then the Shields music hits and down comes Seth, Roman and Piper to support Dean then Mark Henrey came out along with the big show! The match continues with everyone ring side watching! The Shield was cheering on Ambrose when RVD hit the frog splash on Ambrose - Reigns speared him getting a DQ but Dean Remained Champion!

A few matches Later: It was now Piper Vs. AJ! On Monday Night Raw the previous week... there was an interruption by Big E... so The Shield wasn't going to let Piper go down to the ring alone! Ambrose really wanted to go ... but the creative team said that it would be Seth this time! Dean wasn't happy but he knew that Piper would be fine with Seth in her corner!

The match started and Piper was in control then when she went to the top rope Aj moved out-of-the-way and Piper landed hard on the mat! Piper could hear Seth cheering her on! Then Aj was on control. Seth was circling the ring making sure that Big E stayed on his side of the ring! AJ put Piper in the Black Widow submission.

Cole: Oh It's Over... Aj has Piper locked into the black widow...

King: I think we are looking at the new Diva's Champion!

Then out of now were... Piper flipped out of the submission and countered ... hit a Aj with a dirty deeds (stolen from her man of coarse) for the Win... 1...2...3!

Announcer: Your Winner and Still Your WWE DIVA'S CHAMPION Piper Rylee!

Seth ran into the ring and gave her a big hug!

Cole: I can't believe she countered out of the black widow!

JBL: Piper Rylee is the real deal! Believe that Cole!

Piper couldn't help but smile as she was celebrating in the Ring with Seth... when the other two members of the Shield ran into join them! Piper looked over at her family and waved!

As the Shield jumped the barricade and headed backstage through the crowd! A rough arm grabbed Piper her face went white when she noticed that it Trent! Dean and the other two pulled her away when finally a security guard stepped in!

Back Stage:

Dean: Are you alright?

Piper: I am fine Dean! Look I am still the Diva's Champion!

Roman: Piper that's not what he meant!

Seth: Piper we did it your way for a while and he isn't backing down so we need to do something about this?

Piper: Like what Seth? What do We need to do?

Roman: Don't get mad we just want to keep you safe!

Piper: Fine whatever! Now I need a shower! So I am going to the Diva's locker room to do that!

She looked over at Dean!

Piper: No I don't need your help!

Then she grabbed her stuff and left and headed to the locker room!

With the Boys:

Roman: Wow she is one stubborn woman!

Seth: Why doesn't she want us to help her?

Dean: I don't know? I think this maybe her way of dealing you know! If she doesn't think about it then there isn't a problem!

Roman: I have a bad feeling about this!

Dean: Me too!

When Kenzie was all done she headed back to the Shield's locker room! The guys were ready to head back to the hotel! They would be leaving in the morning to head to Monday Night Raw!

Dean smiled when he saw her and pulled her close and kissed her softly!

Dean: I didn't get a chance to tell you congrats on you win!

Kenzie: Thank you Baby! *kissed him back*

After the show ended the met up with Kenzie's family and headed back to the hotel!

Later that Night:

Dean and Kenzie were laying in bed! Roman and Seth were out doing some thing with the other super stars!

Kenzie: I think I am going to go get some more Ice! My soda is kinda cold! Do you want anything from the vending machines?

Dean thought about it a moment: Are you on that menu?

Kenzie smiled: Maybe! *Kissed him again*

Then she headed out of the hotel room door! Dean watched as she walked away she was looking good in those shorts and his shirt!

Kenzie got the ice and was now standing at the vending machine she couldn't decide what she wanted! When out of no where some on put their hands over her mouth she began to kick and tried to scream but couldn't! She felt herself getting dragged still kicking and trying to scream! She dropped her money and the ice bucket came crashing to the floor!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 -

NOTE: There is an uncomfortable attack made on Kenzie - if it will make you uncomfortable you may want to skip this chapter!

* * *

With Kenzie

She was being dragged down the stairs by a strong southern man! She was still kicking and trying to get away but he was just two strong for her! They were now on the third floor! They entered the hotel room and he tossed her on the bed like a rag doll!

Trent: Finally you're alone! Does the Shield alway stick together?

Kenzie: Trent what the hell are you doing?

Trent: I told you that one day we would be together again!

Kenzie: Trent I don't want to have anything to do with you! Why are you doing this?

Trent: McKenzie I love you! I've never stopped loving you and seeing you on TV every week and watching all the photos of you posted on the internet I just knew that I had to have you back! You where mine before you were ever Dean Ambrose's whore!

Kenzie: You want me back but call me a whore! What the fuck is wrong with you?

Trent: I want my southern bell McKenzie back not this Piper Rylee version of yourself! Your parents want us together! I told your dad that I was coming out here this weekend! He wanted me to talk to you!

Kenzie: So you thought kidnapping me was the way to go! You are a sick man Trent!

With Dean: He noticed the time she had been gone close to 15 minutes he started to pace and get this uneasy feeling in the pit of is his stomach! He went to find her when he ran into Seth and Roman coming off the elevator!

Dean: Hey have you too seen Kenz any where?

Seth: No we thought she was with you?

Dean: she went to get ice like 15 minutes ago!

Roman: Oh Shit!

Dean: What?

Then they rounded the corner to see what Roman saw the money and the ice bucket on the floor water everywhere!

Dean: Fucking Son of A Bitch!

Dean went into full on Moxley mode and punched the wall next to the vending machine!

Seth: Nice Dude that helps!

Dean was pissed: Shut the Fuck up Rollins! She's gone don't you get that! I should have protected her and I didn't if anything happens to her it's on me! I swore to protect her DON'T YOU GET THAT! I LOVE HER SHE IS MY LIFE!

Roman: Dean calm down! We will find her! I promise!

Seth: Yeah! Let me see if he checked in to this hotel!

Roman: Good Idea! You might want to go get her brother Matt... just don't let Ally know she would freak out!

With Kenzie:

Kenzie: So what's your plan? Drag me back to South Carolina kicking and screaming?

Trent: If that's what it takes!

Trent moved closer to the bed and sat down next to her Kenzie went to get up but Trent grabbed her arms and pushed her down on the bed hard! He crawled on top of her!

Kenzie was kicking and screaming at this point when he slapped her across the face he turned on the TV to drown her out!

Trent: Please don't make me hurt you Pumpkin spice!

He was holding her down and he began to forcefully kiss her! Kenzie had tears streaming down her face! It's like Trent was didn't care he was focused as he began to rip off her shirt Kenzie still fought back!

Trent: Don't Cry Pumpkin Spice! You want this...

He kissed her again Kenzie closed her eyes again and a muffled scream came out!

Then all hell broke loose in that hotel room! Out of No where the door was busted open and Roman came and speared the crap out of Trent!

Then Roman and Seth started to beat the crap out of him! Dean wanted a piece of him too but he rushed to Kenzie's aide as she still laid on the bed her eyes tightly closed! He whispered in her ear: Your Safe Now Beautiful!

Kenzie's POV: I opened my eyes and I saw Dean I was still crying but I wrapped my arms around him and he held me tightly I was safe in the arms of the only man who I ever truly loved! Then I looked over and saw Seth and Roman beating on Trent and they each were holding him down! They gave Dean a nod and I was like oh shit Jon Moxley is about to make an appearance! He let go of my me for a second and charged at Trent and began to beat his face in it was now a bloody mess when finally Roman and Seth pulled him off Trent before he killed him!

The LAPD finally arrived and Kenzie explained everything to them! Triple H and Stephanie were now involved because their super stars attacked some one! But Kenzie told them it was to protect her! Stephanie wanted this to stay quiet and no media involved which was a good idea!

Stephanie: Kenzie are you alright!

Kenzie: I am fine now! The Shield saved me tonight!

Stephanie: We want you to go to the hospital to get checked out to make sure!

Dean: I am going with her!

Triple H grinned: Wouldn't want it any other way!

Trent was arrested and held by the LAPD he was being charged and held in jail!

Matt also came to the hospital with them he couldn't believe what just happened he was defiantly going to talk his parents! Trent was not a good guy and he didn't want him anywhere near his family!

Kenzie was fine just a little shocked about what happened her face was just a little bruised but she was still cleared to compete!

Dean pulled her close: I love you so much and I am so sorry!

Kenzie: Why are you sorry?

Dean: I should have protected you and I didn't I let you down! I hate my self...

Kenzie: Stop! Dean I should have listen to you and the guys I knew Trent was out there but I just thought that I could handle it! I have handled things on my own for a long time! I am just not use to having people out there that actually care!

Dean: Kenzie I love you so much! I have never felt this way about anyone!

Kenzie looked serious: Why do you love me so much Dean?

Dean was taken a back: Why wouldn't I love you?

Kenzie: Because I don't feel good enough for you? I mean you are Dean Ambrose WWE Superstar and you can have any woman you want... and why on earth would you want me?

Dean: Kenz... I love you so much ... but I do have to be honest ... I never thought I would be the type to want to settle for just one woman... I love women not going to lie... but that first day I saw you in the performance center jabbing with Punk... I knew that you were someone special... and I just had to get to know you and the more we hung out the more I started to fall for you ... and then when I saw Ryback hurl you to the concrete floor ... *he laughed remembering that* do you remember what you said to me?

Kenzie 1/2 smiled: Let's get that Son of A Bitch!

Dean: That's the moment I fell in love you ... and ever since then... I have only had eyes for you ... and no one else I hope you know that! I love you Kenzie and your stuck with me!

Kenzie: Good Dean Ambrose because I wouldn't want it any other way! I love you with my whole heart!

Then he softly kissed her lips! They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours! It just felt right! Nothing else that happened that day mattered none of it! They had gotten thru the best and the worst of it together! Dean and Kenzie! Together they can get thru anything!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Over the next few weeks Kenzie and Dean grew even closer! If that was possible! Kenzie was putting on a brave face about the events that occurred but at night when the lights were out she would wake up screaming but every time Dean would pull her close to him and reassure her that everything would be alright and no one would ever hurt her again!

They were in some random town in North Carolina for a house show! Dean and Kenzie were chilling' in their hotel room watching a movie! Kenzie had ordered dinner and they were waiting for it to be delivered! Dean finally agreed Chinese There was a knock on the door!

Kenzie smiled and shot up! Kenzie: Foods here! *kissed his lips*

As Kenzie jumped out of bed Dean softly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss!

Dean: How you payin' for it sweet heart?

Kenzie: My good looks of course! *Kiss*

Dean got up and headed for the door his wallet in hand when Kenzie jumped on his back he was now giving her a piggy back ride to the door they both couldn't stop laughing because Kenzie kept kissing his neck!

But that all stopped when they opened the door Dean stood there confused while Kenzie was shocked! Her Father Ethan, and Older Brother Little Ethan were standing in the hotel hall way!

Kenzie: What the hell are you doing here?

Ethan: McKenzie I think we need to talk!

Dean: Kenz?

Kenzie: Sorry Baby! This is my Dad Ethan and my little brother also Ethan! Dad , Ethan this is my boyfriend Dean!

They just looked at him and didn't even really want to shake his hand but did because Dean made the effort!

Little E: Are you going to invite us in?

Kenzie hesitated and Dean could tell that she was uncomfortable but they invited them in any way!

Dean and Kenzie sat on the bed while her dad sat on the recliner chair and her brother sat in other chair!

Kenzie: Alright Dad what would you like to talk about?

Dad: Shouldn't we talk alone?

Kenzie: anything you have to say you can say it in front of Dean! We don't have secrets!

Dad: Look I know that Matthew and Allyson went to LA to see you.

Kenzie: Yeah they did!

Dad: They said that they had a really nice time! That's good I guess! I just wondering why you didn't invite me and your mother to LA?!

Kenzie: Are you fucking' kidding me why in the hell would I invited you to a Pay Per View? You don't care about me or my career you never have!

Dad: McKenzie you are my daughter I have always cared about you especially when I see you making bad choices in life! Matt told me what happened in LA!

This got Dean's attention!

Dad: You had Trent arrested and savagely beaten!

Little E: You were always one to over react McKenzie!

Dean was pissed Kenzie could sense his anger and softly placed her hand on his knee to calm him down!

Kenzie: You can think whatever you want about what happened that night ... but ...

Dean interrupted her: That wasn't the first time he came after her!

Dad: McKenzie?

Then Kenzie told her brother and father what happened at the wedding!

Little E: Trent said that you kissed him?

Dean: Is that why he left marks on her arms?

Dad: What is he talking about?

Dean reached over and grabbed Kenzie's phone and scrolled thru the pictures and showed them to her dad!

Dad: Trent did that? *he showed the pictures to his eldest son*

Little E: Either it happened in the ring... or mr. perfect over there isn't as perfect as she thinks.

That pissed Kenzie off to the max. Dean could tell he had seen her mad before but this was different .She stood up and started yelling...

Kenzie: Get out... Ethan... I wont deal with this shit... if you can't trust that we are telling the truth about the hell that Trent has put me and my family threw then we are done here! How dare you come find me accuse me of lying and then blame Dean for something he wouldn't do in a million years! Both of you can go to hell!

Little E: McKenzie always being over dramatic!

Dean: She's said what she needed to say I think it's time you both left!

They were all standing at this point... Kenzie looked at Jon and he had that Moxley look on his face... she new that look! *

Dad: Stop this! I don't want to keep fighting with you McKenzie you are a Callaway! I just want what's best for my daughter and I am sorry but being a professional wrestler is not at the top of the list!

Kenzie: I am sorry to dad because this is the life that I have chosen for myself! Can't you see that I am happy! I am in love with an amazing man! I have a job that let's me travel the world and entertain people! I am tired of trying to make you all understand! Like I said a few months ago if you can't accept me for who I really am then I don't need you!

Little E: Or the Trust Fund McKenzie?

Kenzie: Don't talk to me about my trust fund Ethan! You know that I don't care about that besides it's Grandfather's trust fund to me it has nothing to do with you! But yeah if he takes it away then fine! I don't need the Callaway money either!

Dean was a little confused he didn't know anything about a trust fund!

Her father and brother made their way to the door!

Dad: McKenzie I really hope you know what you're doing because some day that boy *pointing to Dean* will get you into trouble and we wont be there to bail you out this time!

Kenzie: He's not Punk dad! He wont hurt me! I love you Dad and I hope that someday you can come around but if you can't well then I truly feel sorry for you! oh and Ethan I really hope you enjoyed your wedding present!

With those words said she slammed the door on her family and wrapped her arms around Dean and buried her head in his chest! A few minutes later their dinner arrived but neither one felt like eating at this point!

Dean: Kenz can we talk?

Kenzie: Yeah babe what's up?

Dean: Will you be honest with me?

Kenzie: Always?

Dean: I don't want to break your heart but I am a little confused what did your Dad mean when he said he wouldn't be their to bail you out again? Your Right I am not Punk but what did you mean?

Kenzie: It's not what you think! A few weeks after Punk and I broke up I thought I was pregnant for a whole some of two hours I freaked out and thought that I was going to be a mom! Turns out I wasn't and things are fine but that's when I went home for a few weeks and thought that I would give up the world of wrestling! But it's my passion and I had to go back! That's what he meant!

Dean: Does Punk know?

Kenzie: Nope! There was nothing to tell! *there was a pause Kenzie knew there was more* You're wondering about my trust fund aren't you?

Dean: Kenzie I knew your family was well off but a trust fund?

Kenzie: Look it's only like $20,000 I don't even get it until I turn 30! It means nothing I have always lived on my own so I never mention it because it doesn't exist to me!

Dean: Why do you love me?

Kenzie: What?

Dean: Kenz? I am a street dog from Cincinnati Ohio. Who had shitty parents and had to dig and claw my way to the WWE! Your ... I'm just not good enough.

Kenzie: Stop right there... you are my everything Dean! My everything! I don't care about where you came from yes it made you who you are today but other than that I don't care! I am in love you who you turned out to be! You are my life do you get that! When I'm not with you I am thinking about you! I love you so much it hurts my heart to think about ever being away from you!

Dean: I love you too!

Kenzie: Good! Now give me a kiss!

Dean Smirked and Pulled Kenzie close for a passionate kiss!

Over the next several weeks things were once again in full gear with Live shows, house events appearances, photo shoots and tours.

The Shield was now working with the Authority meaning making sure that Randy Orton was still the WWE Champion and keeping it away from Daniel Bryan!

*However the Shield was not a group to take orders and they worked for no one just injustice!*

At night of Champions

All the members of the shield were in action for their titles and all of them Won and were still champions! They even cut a promo at the end of the night for !

Promo : They were all standing back stage with the titles over their shoulders... Seth, Piper, Dean, Roman!

Seth: Night of Champions ... is about one thing the best you want the best you are looking at the best it didn't matter one way or another who came out of the Tag Team Turmoil match. The out come was already determined. We are the best tag team on planet earth!

Piper: Put me in a fatal in a fatal four way and the results are the same! I made Aj tap out! I am the best Diva's Champion this company has ever seen! Believe that!

Dean *starts to sing song*: And I'm Singing the ballad of Dolph Ziggler I had a bad night because I faced Dean Ambrose for the United States Title and I came up short because I don't play on the A team and I am not good enough to ever be United States Champion again! *uh

*it took everything in Piper not to laugh ... she had no idea that he was going to sing!* :)

Seth: Beautiful... Beautiful!

Roman: In all seriousness ... You come at us... you come at the Shield you better bring your A game because if you don't you .. your dealing with sharks here pal ... your in the deep end... believe that and Believe in the Shield!

At Battle Ground a few weeks later Piper defeated Nikki Bella for the title! Cody Rhodes and Goldust (with Dusty Rhodes) defeated The Shield - Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins (with Dean Ambrose).

Seth and Roman lost their tag titles and revoked their rematch clause the next night on Raw in a No disqualification match with the some assistants from Ambrose and Piper they thought they had it then out thru the crowd came Big Show. Dean went and grabbed a chair while Piper tried to get Roman back in the Ring. Dean was knocked out by Show followed by Seth. Piper stood her ground in front of the ring and Big Show! She wasn't going to let him ruin this for Roman however he picked her up and through her on top of a knocked out Seth and Dean before she new it he had knocked out Roman and Cody went for the Pin. The Rhodes Brothers were now the Tag Team Champions! Triple H came out to the ring as Big Show celebrated in the crowd and he was livid! So now only two of the four members of the Shield held titles... Piper and Ambrose! But that didn't matter to the Shield they were still united and fought for injustice! The Shield had been working with the Authority as of late!

It was Now Time For Hell In A Cell: Roman and Seth would be getting another Chance at the Tag Team Titles however it didn't go the way they had hoped! Cody Rhodes and Goldust defeated The Shield and The Usos in a triple threat tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship.

Dean Ambrose vs. Big E Langston for the United States Title- this was an intense match! Piper and the boys were watching at the top of the stairs like alway when Dean and Big E connected! Piper jumped she new that Dean busted his chin and it look liked Big E busted his eye!

Piper: OMGoss I hope he's alright! *she looked worried*

Seth: Dean's a fighter ... he's fine! Don't worry!

Roman: Yeah Piper! Look at him I don't think he even feels it!

Big E Langston defeated Dean Ambrose by count out! But Dean Ambrose remained the Champion!

Dean headed back stage! Piper didn't even wait for Seth and Roman she ran all the way to the trainers room and there Dean laid on the trainers bed and Big E on the other one!

They were cleaning them both and both guys needed stitches!

Piper went up to Dean as they were cleaning it off his chin! She kissed his forehead!

Piper: OMGoss Dean are you alright?

Dean: I am fine baby! It's not that bad. Tell her it's not that bad!

Medic: It's really not Piper! Just a few stitches and he will be as good as new!

Piper kissed his forehead again as they began to stitch his chin!

Later that night Roman escorted Kenzie to the ring as she faced Bre Bella! She won with ease by making Bre tap out!

Piper Rylee was still the Diva's Champion!

They were in the car heading to the hotel Dean had his arm around Kenzie in the back seat! Seth was driving and Roman was in shot-gun! Kenzie looked up at Jon's chin it was all stitched up with a bandage over it!

Kenzie: Are you sure you alright?

Dean smiled: I am fine! Really Kenz this *pointing to his chin* is nothing compared to some of those death matches I was in!

Kenzie gave a 1/2 smiled and remembered some of the stories Dean had told her about the insane matches he had!

Kenzie: I love you! *kissing his cheek*

Dean: I love you too! *kiss*

Roman: I love ya both!

Seth: Yeah I love ya both too!

Kenzie and Dean just rolled their eyes!

They were all a family! Now and Forever!

* * *

I know I skipped to just the Pay pre views... but I have a plan! Trust me! Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying! Thanks for your comments and reviews!

I guess it goes without saying we all know that they have real names but to keep it simple I am just using the Shields ring names for everything! !:) Again many thanks!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Over the next few weeks Piper became more like an escort for the Shield now that Randy Orton was involved! There was really no one coming after the Diva's title because they were too busy fighting with each other over the Total Diva's Reality Show... and No one was really coming after Dean's title either!

It was the night of survivor Series: They were at the arena just hanging out in catering! When the Bella's came and sat down along with Nattie!

Nattie: I can't believe you're not in the match tonight Piper?

Brie: Yeah What's with that?

Piper: I think it's because I am not on either side of the Diva fight that has been going on!

Nikki: Makes Sense I guess! But if you had to choose a side! True Diva's or Total Diva's?

Piper Smiled and looked over at Seth, Roman and Dean and Smirked!

Piper: I chose The Shield! Believe that Total Diva's!

The boys couldn't help but laugh! Over the past year they had become a family. They had been traveling together for the last year and they were always there for each other and did they ever had road stories to tell! To Seth and Roman Piper was their little sister and Dean a brother! Piper and Dean felt the same. But Piper and Dean they were a couple in love!

Piper and the Rest of the Shield were heading back to their locker room when Stephanie stopped and asked to speak to Piper!

Stephanie: congratulations on your first year on the main roster at WWE and becoming Diva's Champion!

Piper: Thank you Stephanie!

Stephanie: I hope you don't mind that you're not in the survivor Series Diva's match tonight?

Piper: Nope! Not at all wouldn't really make sense at this point! I mean I am neither a True Diva or a Total Diva! I am 1/4 of the Shield!

Stephanie smiled: We have some really good story lines coming up for you and the Shield... creative should be talking to you all with in the next few days!

Piper: Thanks again!

The Show started Piper really didn't know what do you because she wasn't allowed ring side this time because it was a tradition survivor series match. So she just hung out back stage and watched the show the boys didn't tell her anything about the match. It was more fun for her not to know what was going to happen!

Piper was sitting back stage watching the TV with Nikki, Brie , Nattie and then Eva Marie came and sat down. Piper really didn't know Eva Marie but there was something about her that she didn't trust but she liked her way better than Summer Rea!

They were watching the match intently. Piper could tell that Dean was pumped up he was talking trash!

While Dean Ambrose was talking to the Ref. Cody Rhodes rolled him up for the pin!

Piper: Damn it!

Nikki: Did you know?

Brie: Oh he looks pissed!

Eva: He sure does look hot when he's pissed i have to say!

The Girls just looked over at Eva and gave her a glare!

Piper looked at the TV Dean Ambrose was the first out she couldn't believe it what the hell just happened!

Piper: Good Luck tonight Total Diva's!

Then she went to find Dean who was in their locker room watching the match on the TV in there!

Piper: Hey babe?

Dean: Hey!

Piper: Well that totally sucked ass!

Dean was trying not to laugh because he was still kinda pissed he was eliminated first!

Dean: Yes that sucked ass! *smile*

Piper: You think Seth and Roman can handle it without you?

Dean: Yeah They'll be fine! *soft kiss*

But there was just something about Dean standing there in his ring gear all hot and angry that was really turning Kenzie on tonight she crashed her lips into his once more this time with more passion and they began to make out!

Dean grinned: At work really?

Piper: Shut up and lock the door!

She commanded! Dean obeyed and kissed her again!

Piper: I love you Dean Ambrose No Matter What!

Dean: I love you too Piper Rylee! *Kissing again*

That night they headed to the next town and stopped to celebrate the victory that Roman had in the survivor Series match!

The Shield was getting ready for Monday Night Raw when creative came in to talk to them about their upcoming story lines tonight on orders from the authority they would be attacking CM Punk! Which would set them up for a TLC match! Kenzie was excited because this past year she never really got to work directly with Punk! When they started he was in their story line and only interacted once or twice but this time it was going to be different she was excited and so was the Shield! Monday Night Raw: That night after CM Punk faced the Wyatt's! the Shield attacked him. Roman speared him and then they gave him the Triple Power Bomb! As they were doing that Piper went the top of the turn buckle and did a flip off the top and landed on top of Punk! Then all four members of the Shield stood over CM Punk with their fists in!

It was announced that their would be a 3 on 1 handicap match at TLC - The Shield vs. CM Punk! In the weeks leading up to TLC! They both cut good promo's preparing for their fight! He even had a few exchanges with Piper!

Monday Night Raw Slammy Awards: One Week to TLC!

They boys were all ready looking very nice in their black suits! Piper was still in the bathroom finishing her make up!

Dean knocked on the door: Baby... are you done yet? It's almost time to go?

Seth: Yeah what the hell is she doing in there?

Roman: It never takes her this long to get ready! Dude she's been in there like 25 minutes! Did she fall in? *they all laugh*

Through the door Piper called back: I can hear you!

Seth: Good! Then maybe you will hurry the hell up! :)

Piper finished her make up and then walked out of the bathroom and the guys just stared at her in amazement! Piper could see that they were staring!

Piper: What? Is there something on my dress? What the hell it's a new fucking dress! Damn It!

She twirled around and tried to look at her dress but didn't see anything!

Dean smirked: No baby! It's just Damn you are lookin' so Sexy tonight! *kissed her lips*

Seth: Yeah Piper! WOW. You look smokin' in that dress!

Roman: Yeah Sweetheart! You are lookin' mighty fine and those legs! Wow girl!

Dean: Alright! Alright! She's my girl remember besides you both have your own woman to drool over!

Piper: Well Thank you! And I have to say my boys are looking' hot tonight too! You clean up nice!

Roman: We Try!

Seth: Hell Yeah!

Dean: I know I make this suit look good!

Piper pulled him close and whispered in his ear: What Suit?

Dean smirked and kissed her lips: OH Piper the things you do to me! *Kiss again*

Roman: Hey Love Birds! You ready?

Seth: Yeah it's time to show off our good looks to the world!

They all laughed and headed to the gorilla position! They were presenting the Slammy for double cross of the year! They were waiting in the gorilla position when they heard Justin Roberts announce them and their music hit they headed to the stage! There were boo's and cheers a like and a few whistles for Piper of course! Cole and JBL on commentary also commented on how nice the Shield cleans up and even how beautiful Piper looked!

Dean: I know! I know I look great! *they all giggled* Double Cross of the year now we've already picked up a couple of awards tonight on the Slammy pre show! But this is one award we know nothing about!

Seth *playfully slaps Dean's shoulders*: That's right my man 2013 year of the Shield But all that Justice we dispensed we did it our way face to face straight up! Ha Ha!

Roman: So if your thinking about crossing or even double crossing the Shield I'd wake up because your gonna pay the price and that's why...

Dean: That's why you'll never see our names in this category!

Piper: Your Nominee's are?

Then the video played of the nominees!  
They introduced the next match between Kofi Kingston and the Miz.. the Shield was back on stage ready to present the award.

Piper was holding the slammy: And your winner for Double Cross of the year is

Dean was opening the envelope and looked at it and then back at the audience he did that twice- not saying anything.

Roman: Shawn Micheals.

Then HBK's Music hit* He came out and shook the hands of all the shield members and then smiled at Piper as she handed him his slammy!

They watch from back stage - The next award was Diva of the year and Piper was nominated! She acted like it was no big deal but deep down there was a part of her that wanted to win a slammy! They watched on and the Slammy went to the Bella's! The boys standing watching couldn't believe the Universe picked the Bella's they had only just returned in March and Piper helped take out the Undertaker and The Rock!

Dean put his arm around Piper and pulled her close and whispered: Are you ok?

Piper smiled: I am fine! It's no big deal really! I am part of the hounds of justice! I am not a total diva or a true diva anyway!

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh watching because the crowd in Seattle didn't seem happy the Bella's won!

Roman: Sorry Baby Girl You Got Screwed! You're the Diva's Champion!

Seth: Yeah I mean you beat both Bella's and everyone who was nominated!

Piper smiled: Boys! It's fine now let's go get ready! Ambrose vs. Punk tonight remember!

They headed back stage and were going to the locker room to change! When they heard someone calling for Piper they turned and saw Punk!

Piper: You guys go ahead I will catch up!

Dean: You sure?

Piper: Yeah! *kissed his cheek*

They all watched as Piper walked over to Punk!

Punk smiled when he saw Piper in her dress!

Punk: Damn! Piper you look amazing tonight!

Piper: Thanks! It's the Dress!

Punk: I doubt that! Sorry about Diva of the year what a load of crap!

Piper: It's fine really! I honestly think the guys were more upset about it than I was! Besides the Shield already won a few slammy's tonight anyway!

Punk: Your too damn sweet Piper you really should have won! So are you and the other hounds going to be ring side tonight?

Piper smiled: You are just going to have to wait and see CM Punk!

With the Guys: They were heading back to the locker room to change and Dean just couldn't get the image of Piper and Punk out of his head he excepted the fact that they were friends but for some reason ever since this feud between the Shield and CM Punk started Dean couldn't shake the feeling that CM Punk wanted Piper back! He wouldn't let that happen he was in love with her and he wouldn't lose her to a Punk! He could prove that in the ring and really beat on him and it was legal! That gave him a little smirk!

Roman: Dude... DEAN... DEAN!

Finally he snapped back into reality!

Dean: What?

Seth: You ok Bro?

Dean: Fine! It's just there something about CM Punk!

Roman rolled his eyes: I thought we were over this whole thing?

Dean: I am .. I mean... it's just lately... the way he's been looking at her and texting her a lot more its weird right?!

Seth smiled: Take it out on him in the ring tonight!

Piper made it back to the locker room and changed into her gear. Roman and Seth headed to the staging area first! Before they left the locker room Dean pulled Piper close and gave her a passionate kiss she didn't see in it coming and a slight moan left her lips!

Dean: You know that I love you right? No Matter What!

Kenzie: I love you too! Are you OK?

Dean didn't say anything just kissed her again and then he pulled away and interlocked his fingers with hers as they went to the holding area waiting for their music to hit! When it hit they all started walking down threw the crowd together this time Dean lead the Hounds with his title around his waist , then Piper with her title over her shoulder , Seth and Roman at the end! They all hopped the barricade and stood ringside looking at each other and then at CM Punk!

They stood there watching the stage as The Miz presented the award to Stephanie McMahon for insult of the year!

Dean stood near the other Shield Members!

Dean: I got this! I got this!

Seth: We know you have it!

Piper: You're the United States champion show him justice! ;)

Roman: Take him out!

The Ref. told Dean to get in the ring... Dean handed his title to Piper who put it over her other shoulder.  
The match started Roman and Seth stood in front of the audience facing the cameras and watched the match.. Piper stood in front of the commentators area and paced and cheered for Dean there!

Dean and CM Punk waisted no time at one point at the beginning of the match - Piper noticed that Dean whispered something to Punk she didn't know what Dean said but she could tell that Punk didn't take him to seriously about it and that pissed Dean off! She didn't know if it was for show or for real? Both Dean and CM Punk were amazing at what they did and were in character most of the time so she just watched on in suspense!

There was one point in the match were Dean had Punk in a submission hold and Punk was trying to reach out it looked like he was reaching in Piper's direction!

Dean: Keep reaching Punk... because she' mine... got that... she's not gonna save you!

They fought a little more... each one getting in a good shot at the other... when Dean rolled out of the ring.. for a minute and went to get back in and Punk jumped out of the ring on to Dean and they both hit the barricade! Seth and Roman slowly started to come inched closer... Piper did as well... Punk watched waiting and trying to anticipate the Shields next moves!

They both ended up back in the ring and fighting each other hard... Piper watched on ... their was a look in their .. eyes this match seemed different and she wasn't really sure why? She just kept cheering Dean on ... at one point Punk looked over at her... and winked! Then they went into a slug fest with each other! Seth and Roman watched on! The Universe started chanting "This is Awesome!" -Then Dean through Punk out of the ring ... in between Seth and Roman!

Seth and Roman just stared at Punk laying up against the barricade... Piper started to walk slowly over to them! Dean rolled out of the ring and told Seth and Roman to leave it alone that he could take care of Punk on his own... that he didn't need them to help! Piper backed off while Dean told Seth and Roman to take a walk so they headed for the ramp. Piper stood ring side wanting to help but Dean but he said he had it... then Punk connected with the go to sleep... and pinned him 1...2...3!

Piper: Damn it!

Punk looked over at Piper and smiled but she was pissed what the hell just happened!

Then Punk looked towards the ramp and Seth and Roman began to make their way back down to the ring! Piper was now in the ring right next to Ambrose helping him up! Seth went after Punk and out of no were Roman speared him!

Then all four members of the Shield hopped the barricade. Seth and Piper helping Ambrose of course!

When they got back to the locker room and Dean didn't say anything he just went in and showered! Kenzie went down to Diva's locker room and showered! She watched the TV as Punk received the slammy for extreme moment of the year - when he faced Paul Heyman at Hell in a Cell! She couldn't help but laugh! When he told the WWE that he felt weird about accepting any award not wearing pants and then headed back to the locker room! Seth was out doing something Roman was in the shower Dean was sitting on the couch it looked like he was lost in thought!

Kenzie: Hey!

Dean: HI!

Kenzie: Are you ok? Dean: yeah just tired I guess!

They sat on the couch and watched the rest of the show!

They left the arena and finally made it to the hotel and checked in as soon as Jon's head hit the pillow he was out! Roman was out too! Seth was still wired so he said he was going to find a gym!

Kenzie: Seth it's 5 am? Really?

Seth: Yeah I'll catch a nap later! Wanna come?

Kenzie: Na! I think I'll read or I don't know maybe sleep! Seth: Your loss! See you in a few hours!

Kenzie laid in bed playing Candy Crush on her phone! Dean and Roman were out like lights she could tell because one if not both of them were snoring ... not loudly but Kenzie could hear them!

Then her phone started buzzing she didn't want to wake either of them so she just went over to the chair by the window! Text Message:

Punk: Hey U sleeping? Kenzie: No! R U on the bus?

Punk: Yeah! Kofi is sleeping lol! I am board.

Kenzie: Dean and Roman are out too! lol

Punk: Rollins?

Kenzie: At the gym! Can I ask you something and you will be completely honest with me?

Punk: Always ...

Kenzie: What was up with you and Dean tonight?

Punk: Nothing just a match why?

Kenzie: I don't know something seemed different... like you were both waging a war on each other!

Punk: It's fine don't worry... just for the show!

Kenzie: Promise?

Punk: Promise! Can I ask you something and you will be honest with me?

Kenzie: Always! :)

Punk: Are you really happy... I mean it... does Dean make you happy?

Kenzie: Yes! :) I think that he could be the one... I can't imagine my life without him! :) Why?

Punk: No reason ... Just as long as you are happy!

Kenzie: I am very happy! Are u ok?

Punk: Yeah... You better get some sleep!

The next morning Dean slowly opened his eyes! Kenzie was sound asleep! He noticed that she had her phone in her hand! He slowly took it out of her hand and he noticed that she had a text message and it was from Punk he was instantly pissed! The he read over the conversation from last night and he couldn't help but smile even if CM Punk was in love with Kenzie it didn't matter because she was in love with him Dean Ambrose! He put her phone on the night stand and softly kissed her cheek!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Smackdown: It was the smackdown before TLC : Seth and Roman had a match with the USO's which they won! At the end of the match all four members of the Shield stood in the ring showing the new symbol of excellence! When they were interrupted by CM Punk on the titantron!

CM Punk: This is CM Punk and I am broadcasting from and undisclosed location! Actually it's just the basement of the arena you guys broadcast from here a lot? I mean it's filthy and it stinks. But I understand this is your little club house this is where you like to gather and send your messages. *Taping his wrists* I like to send messages too! Like the one I sent last Monday Night on Raw when a certain somebody decided to put their hands on me! Now on to this Sunday I believe it's 3 on 1 The Shield against CM Punk! I believe that I am walking into a whole sale slaughter! I've said it in the past Shield I maybe going down but the question you need to be asking yourselves , Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose , Piper Rylee, is how many of you I am taking with me! Cause I believe the last two times I've been in the ring with a member of the Shield I've exposed your weaknesses boys! Piper Rylee you know what I'm talking about! Believe in the Best in the World!

In the ring the shield members were talking but only the first few rows could hear them!

Over the next few days Dean and Kate went home to Vegas! Which was much-needed they had been so busy she hadn't even really had a chance to un- pack yet! They also trained and got ready for TLC!

The night of TLC : Piper was walking around backstage when she ran in to Punk!

Punk: You ready for tonight Piper?

Piper: Always! But tonight Mr. Best in the World! I have to go with my boys!

Punk: Hey I thought I was your boy!

Not knowing that Dean, Seth and Roman were coming up behind her!

Seth: Sorry Punk we're her boys now! *kissed her cheek*

Roman: Aint that right baby girl! *kissed her other cheek*

Dean smirked: You may be her boys but I am her one and only man aint that right baby! *kissing her lips*

Piper just smirked: Good Luck tonight Punk!

Punk: Lucks for losers!

TLC:

The first match was CM Punk taking on The Shield (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins )in a 3 on 1 handicap match. During the match Piper was pacing Ring side near the announcer's table cheering on her boys! Dean and Punk started the match and the were talking smack to each other! Then Dean tagged Seth in! Seth went after Punk and then he rolled out of the ring and stood near the announcer's table looking at Piper! They were now face to face!

Piper: Get back in the ring Punk or are you too scared to face the hounds?!

Punk: Weakness Piper remember that!

JBL: What's he doing?

King: It's smart to take a break! JBL he needs to pace himself.

Cole: Punk talking to Piper another member of the Shield Ring side!

Punk played cat and mouse with Seth... and then back in the ring he went! Punk was over by the Shield Corner!

Dean: I told You Punk! Piper is mine stay away from her!

Punk was feeling cocky: She's been mine a hell of a lot longer than's she's been yours!

Dean was pissed and went after him but Punk pushed him off the apron of the ring!

Piper's POV: What the hell was Punk doing the crowd was to loud so I couldn't hear what they were saying why was this just for show? Get a grip Piper! Punk told you not to worry so don't they are just doing this for show! I watched the match intently cheering for my boys! Roman tagged Seth and then a bit later Seth tagged Dean and he had this look in his eyes and he was talking trash to Punk which wasn't anything new! Dean was great at talking trash but this time they both kept looking at me! Was I suppose to help? Where they talking about me? No they couldn't be talking about me get a grip don't worry everything is fine!

Roman and Punk were now both out of the ring! Roman went to spear Punk be he moved out-of-the-way not knowing that Piper was behind him ran into her hard and pushed her hard into the barricade she hit her head on the barricade and Roman flew over the announcer's table and bashed his face against one of the chairs! Dean was on the Top Rope!

Dean was pissed seeing Piper on the ground holding her head!

Dean: Piper! Piper are you ok?

Piper looked over at Dean and nodded! She looked over and was hoping that Roman was ok too! Punk was now back in the ring. Seth and Dean were furious and wanted to get their hands on CM Punk! Seth was yelling at Roman to get up because the official was counting. Roman who could barely see out of his eye he started to get up and make his way to the ring. Piper slowly stood up as well! She was fine she just wasn't expecting that from Punk! Roman made in back in the ring at the count of 8! Roman tagged Seth in and the Dr. was now looking at his eye ring side! As the match continued Dean jumped on the apron and distracted Punk at one point! Then out of no where Punk pushed Seth into Dean and he accidentally pushed him off the apron! Punk locked Seth into the anaconda vice. Piper slowly made her way to the other side of the ring still a little dizzy from the fall earlier.

Piper: COME SETH YOU GOT THIS!

Then Dean interrupted and told Punk to let him go! Dean tagged in and it was once again him and Punk! Punk went to the top rope and flew at Dean. Piper was on the apron of the ring and yelled at Dean kicked out at two. The ref. yelled and told her not to interfere and to get down she rolls her eyes! Seth regrouped and interfered Punk gave him the GTS Seth was out he went to GTS Dean but he countered! Then Roman went to spear Punk but he moved out-of-the-way and Dean got the full spear in stead! Punk threw Roman out of the ring to pin Ambrose and pick up the win! CM Punk defeated The Shield!

The Shield was not happy as they headed back stage!

Backstage:

Seth: It happens once in a while ok it's not a big deal you don't need to be upset about it's just

Dean *in pain holding his ribs*: Oh yeah I my best friend spears me and I get a broken rib everyday!

Roman: You act like I did it on purpose things happen you know I pull the trigger I see a spot and I take it! I didn't mean too!

Seth: Look...

Roman: I can't see anything right now!

Seth: Hey Come on CM Punk Didn't beat the Shield...

Dean: What Do I look like a target? He speared me... speared me..

Seth: Calm Down... the Shield Beat the Shield! But guess what people win the lottery every single week ... even the cubs win the world series once a century. CM Punk isn't the best in the world tonight he's the luckiest man alive... Look this *pointing to Roman's eye* is gonna heal up!

Dean: You speared me the crap out of me ... *rubbing his ribs*

Seth: These are gonna be alright *patting Dean's ribs*

Dean: Your lucky you speared the crap out of me!

Seth: We are still the most dominating force in this industry!

Dean: Does this looked cracked to you? *pointing to his rib*

Seth: It's Fine... You'll be fine Man take it easy! Nothing is gonna stop us ... not tonight not ever!

Dean: just watch were your going next time huh!

Roman: I can't see anything... I got all kinds of fluids floating out of my eye!

Seth: HEY Focus!

Dean: It looks horrible... Really bad! *Seth slaps Dean's Ribs* Don't Touch me like that right now!

Seth: Come on guys believe in the shield!

Dean: You know it!

Seth: You'll be fine just chill out man... look at my eye for crying out loud I got busted in the face Look the Shield has one more match tonight! We've got this! *then he walks away!*

Roman: Yeah you did! I need some Visine!

Dean: Spear him next time see how he likes it!

Piper: You boys Done bitching yet? Hey I whacked my head on the damn barricade and I am not 1/2 as bad you two! (pointing to Dean and Roman) You both ok?

Dean: Fine! It just hurt like a mother fucker!

Roman: My eye hurts like a bitch but I will be fine! How about you how's your head by the way?

Dean: Yeah babe what the hell happened?

Piper: I don't think Punk knew I was standing behind him. Its fine I just saw the trainer and I can still compete tonight! So I think Seth's gonna take me down tonight since you two are injured!

Dean: I love you! *kiss*

Piper: I love you too! *tapping his ribs he flinched and Kenzie grinned and kissed him again!*

Piper defeated Natalya-Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship. They put on a hell of show but in the end Nattie put Piper in the Sharpshooter and Piper rolled out of it and Pinned her 1...2...3! She was still the Diva's Champion!

The Next Night Monday Night Raw Dallas Texas: At the start of the show all of the Superstars were on the stage awaiting the New WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Randy Orton. The Shield stood tall at the side of the ramp! Stephanie and Triple H were in the ring giving their speech! All the super stars stood there watching as Randy Orton give his promo about the new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion and John Cena responded!

Tonight the Shield would be facing CM Punk and whoever the WWE Universe choose this time they were adding a diva so that all of the Shield could compete - it was and 8 mixed Tag Match!

The Shield were in their locker room preparing for the match tonight!

Dean: You Ready?

Piper: Hell yeah I am pumped! Mix tag match with all of us! I just wish I had the go ahead to attack Punk!

Dean couldn't help but smile: Why?

Piper: Payback for pushing me into the barricade and So I can kick his ass on live TV and prove I am the best in the world!

Dean: Do it who care live TV baby!

Piper just smiled!

They were waiting in their staging area as CM Punk came down to the ring and gave a message to the Authority! Calling out Triple H but HBK Came out to the ring to talk it out with CM Punk! Then HBK Said: Let Me introduce to you... your opponents for tonight!

Music: Sierra Hotle India Echo Lima Delta... Shield!

As the members of the Shield began to walk down the thru the crowd and stood ring side watching and talking to each other!

Then Jerry Lawler announced Punks partners which were the Uso's with Aj Lee!

The match started it was an intense. The shield guys were tired and weren't doing great but finally Piper got the tag which ment that Jay had to tag in Aj Lee. Piper dominated her until she made a tag again it was now Seth and one of the Uso's. Then they were all out of the ring and the shield walked over to them. Piper glared at Punk it was stare down with them and the shield. The action headed back into the ring as the Shield regained control! The match continued! Seth even began to argue with the ref. at one point! Punk's team was cheering on Jay when Roman told them to shut up!

Piper wanted some action and not against Aj Lee she wanted to get her hands on Punk. He even began to stare at her from across the ring! Finally Roman went to tag Dean and they both looked at each other and both took the tag and went after Punk! Piper got in a few good shots before the official told her to get out of the ring.

Seth intervened and Punk gave them both the running high knee then a double neck breaker! Piper stood on the apron and cheered on her guys! At one point there were fists flying everywhere when finally Dean and Punk were the two legal men when Punk flew out of the ring and Dean ran full force into Punk's fist! Then Punk did his thing off the top rope Dean kicked out at 2. Punk was going to do the GTS to Dean but Piper jumped in the ring and Dean jumped down!

Punk: What are you gonna do Piper attack me?

Piper: I'm not scared of you CM Punk! Let's do this!

Piper slapped him across the face which shocked him he reacted and then he thru her out of the ring.D ean was pissed and went after him for it Punk and Dean went at it for a bit! When Roman tagged himself in which Punk didn't seem to notice the tag and continued to go after Ambrose! When Roman speared him and got the 1...2...3 count!

The Shield all stood in the ring to celebrate and show their symbol! Believe in the Shield! The they walked up through the audience smiling and celebrating!

After the show they were getting ready to leave and head to the next town when Punk asked to speak to Kenzie. Dean seemed a little annoyed but let her go!

Piper: Hi! Nice Match!

Punk: Yeah I guess but what the hell was with the Bitch slap?

Piper: That was for pushing me into the barricade on Sunday!

Punk: What?

Piper: Watch the replay!  
Punk: Sorry are you ok?

Piper: Fine now that I got to Bitch slap you!

Then Piper noticed Aj over there and she waved!

Piper: Going out with Aj tonight?

Punk: Yeah!

Piper: Good you need good woman in your corner!

Punk: I had you once!

*then he winked at Kenzie*

Piper was a little taken a back but chose to brush it off!

Piper: Have fun with AJ. You two are cute together!

Punk: Yeah Think?

Piper: Yes I do!

They were all on their way to the Hotel

Dean: What did Punk want?

Kenzie: He wanted to know why I bitch slapped him!

Seth: That was frickin' sweet by the way!

Roman: Yeah he wasn't expecting and it was AWESOME!

Dean: What did you tell him?

Kenz: I told him it was pay back for Sunday when he pushed me into the barricade! He said he didn't realize he did that! OH well I got to smack CM Punk on tv and it was frickin' awesome!

Dean couldn't help but smile as they all laughed he kissed her cheek!

Later that night Punk texted her and said he watched TLC and he clearly didn't do it on purpose and he was sorry. Kenzie told him it wasn't a big deal!

They were going to be in Texas this whole week they were taping Smackdown where the shield was supposed to face John Cena , CM Punk and Daniel Bryan but the Wyatt's attacked Daniel Bryan so it was 2 on 3 handicap match... the Shield Dominated and attack with Piper's help they got disqualified but didn't care as they triple powerbombed John Cena and went to give Punk the same fate but Big E came out and took out the Shield including Piper. Which sent the up for Monday Night Raw and Next Week's Christmas episode because of the Holidays next week!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It had been a busy day for the Shield they has a few appearances before heading to the arena for the taping of the Raw Christmas special: The Boy were in a six man tag match against John Cena, CM Punk and Big E! Piper wasn't in action tonight! She would be on commentary while the other diva's competed in a 12 diva's jingle bell match!

Raw- Diva's Match!  
Cole: And we are back getting set for the 12 diva's jingle bell match theres Vick in her antlers... and we are being joined here ring side by the Diva's Champion Piper Rylee! HI Piper!

Piper: Hello!

JBL: Would You like a Candy Cane Champ?

Piper looked at the candy cane!

Piper: No JBL I don't know where that candy canes been besides it's 1/2 eaten!

JBL: Well I was hungry it's all I have!

Piper: Well just the same I don't want your Cane JBL *they laughed*

Cole: Piper how come you're not in this jingle bells match?

Piper: I am the Diva's Champ and they need to impress me so I can see who deserves to be number one contender! I want to wrestle a wrestler not a super model!

Piper was actually having fun commentating with Cole and JBL... they were laughing and she was making fun Cole! Then a brawl broke out!

Piper was laughing: You should know that you can't get this many woman in a room with out a cat fight breaking out!

Then the cast of total diva's were in a line close lining the others!

JBL: So Piper are you going to be on the second season to Total Diva's?

Piper: Hell No!

Nattie made Aksana tap out!

Piper: Hey Nattie actually won something WOW good for her! I am impressed!

Cole: It was really nice of you to join us out here Piper! It was fun!

Piper: Yeah I am really glad I got to see that up close and personal!

JBL: See you back out here in a bit with the Shield!

Piper: Believe that and Believe in The Shield!

JBL: Merry Christmas!

Cole: Happy New Year!

Piper headed back stage! Punk spotted her!

Punk: Nice Commentary!

Piper: Almost as good as you! Aj did really good out there! How's that going?

Punk: Were spending Christmas together!

Piper: Really? That's a big step for you! Have Fun!

Punk: You going to South Carolina?

Piper: Nope! Spending Christmas at home with Dean!

Punk looked disappointed: Really Kenzie! What the hell?

Piper: What Phil! It's fine! I haven't talk to my dad since he came to see me! I've talked to Ally and Addy a bit! Matt's really the only one I talk to and that's just e-mail! Look it doesn't matter I just want to spend time with Dean!

Piper went back to the Shields locker room the boys were getting ready for their match!

Dean: Kick ass commentary! Almost as good as me!

Seth: I loved what you said to JBL about his cane !

Piper: Well it was like 1/2 eaten for real!

Roman: Speaking the truth like a true hound of justice!

Piper: You Boys ready to whoop some ass!

Dean: Always... Believe that!

Piper- Seth- Roman: And Believe in the Shield!

John Cena, CM Punk and Big E did a funny Interview with Renee Young about their match against the Shield! The the Shield Cut a promo!

Dean: CM Punk won the lottery at TLC and now he's in pain he's got four thorns in his side! Punk your pain brings us pleasure but since when are you so buddy buddy with John Cena?

Seth: Cena, Punk the two of you have walked down this ally plenty of times you know what lurks in these shadows! I don't know why you two are playing this game the out come is the same every single time the two of you laying on the ground gasping for air!

Roman: The one with the target on his back is Big E Langston Intercontinental Champion your swimming in the deep end with the sharks now pal we are an evolutionary machine and tonight we do what we do best tare everything apart in our path!

Piper: Believe that and Believe in the Shield!

End Promo!

The headed to the staging area and they heard all three guys head to the ring with their theme music! Their music hit and they start walking thru the crowd to get to the ring! They were ring side and all four members of the Shield stood tall and stared at their opponents. Piper was on the apron of the ring. Dean Ambrose and John Cena was starting the match!

The match started Piper got down but watched on! It was a good clean match. Piper stood there watching her guys kick some ass! Dean and Punk were now in the ring fighting when Punk went to the top rope. Piper jumped on the ring apron. Punk just looked at her it looked like she was going to do something and he went picked her up and tossed her off the apron! Piper landed on her feet but then Dean dropped Kicked Punk! Her distraction worked!

The match continued! Towards the end of the match Big E went to pin Dean and the other Three Members of the Shield attacked him causing a DQ! But they didn't care they were still attacking him when the guys set Big E up for the Triple Power Bomb! But Cena grabbed Roman's leg pulling him out of the ring and into the barricade. Piper went after Punk and once again picked her up and tossed her out of the ring she slammed hard to the floor next to Roman. Then Big E double closelined Seth and Dean! Cena gave an A.A Seth while Punk did the GTS to Dean! Standing tall in the Ring John Cena , CM Punk and Big E! Punk stood on the top rope looking down and the members of the Shield. Roman was helping Seth up and Piper was helping Dean! They hopped over the barricade and headed backstage!

They all showered and changed their cloths! They were still a little wired from the match they had one more house show tomorrow night and then they were heading home!

Dean: You alright Kenz... your walking a little slow! *he noticed as they were walking to the car*

Kenzie: So are all of you?

Dean: I'm serious! Are you alright?

Kenzie: Dean! I'm Fine! I think I just landed funny when Punk thru me out of the ring!

Seth: Yeah about that... I thought he was supposed to push you not toss you like a sack of potatoes?

Roman: I should have moved closer to cradle your fall. Are you sure your alright?

Kenzie: Omgoss guys I am fine! Promise! Now let's get some food I am starving! :)

They reached their hotel and they were all sharing a room - it was suit with two bed rooms and a connecting living room! Kenzie was in the bed room she could hear the guys laughing at something on TV! She was changing into something more comfortable which was shorts and a tank top! When lifted her shirt to change it was kind of uncomfortable she didn't even hear Dean come in the room!

Dean's POV: I was watching something stupid on TV with Seth and Roman when I went in to the bedroom to check in on Kenzie she was changing her shirt and I couldn't help but stare because she is so frickin' gorgeous but my heart sank when I noticed her that back and her side were all bruised!

Dean: Kenzie?

Kenzie: Hey you! I didn't hear you come in!

Dean: Are you sure your alright?

Kenzie: Dean babe I'm fine why?

Dean: Because your back and side is bruised to shit!

Kenzie: no?

Dean: Yeah!

Then he walked her over to the mirror... she was standing there in her shorts and sports bra... and looked at the mirror!

Kenzie: Damn!

Dean: Yeah Damn! I am gonna kill Punk!

Kenzie softly placed her hand on Dean's chest: Dean he didn't mean it!

Dean: Yeah well he should no better than to toss you out of the ring like that!

Dean was pacing at this point!

Kenzie: Dean can u go see if Seth has any of the Icy Hot stuff please?

Dean agreed and went out to the living room!

Dean: Seth do you have any of that Icy Hot crap left?

Seth: Yeah sure!

He went to get it out of his bag and handed it to Dean!

Seth: Why whats up?

Dean: Kenz's back is all frickin bruised up and her side man I am gonna Kill Punk!

Roman: How bad?

Dean: It looks bad!

Roman: Think she should see the trainer tomorrow at the house show?

Dean: Yeah I do!

Seth: She wont! It's Kenzie guys she is a bad ass that can handle anything!

Dean went back into the bed room and helped apply the cream to Kenzie's back because she couldn't reach it! Dean's hands felt so good to her he was so gentle but with the pain she flinched!

Dean: I'm Sorry Baby!

Kenzie: It's fine! *kissed*

Dean: No it's not your hurt.. and I hate seeing you hurt!

Kenzie: Dean it's part of our job. If we aren't getting hurt then we're not doing our job! *Kiss*

Dean: I love you!

Kenzie: I love you too! Are you staying up for a while?

Dean: Yeah the guys wanted to watch a movie are you in?

Kenzie: No! I am really tired I am just gonna sleep!

Dean helped her into bed and kissed her lips again!

After the movie Dean crawled into bed. Kenzie was sound asleep he loved watching her sleep. Dean could watch her sleep for hours! He kissed her cheek and pulled her close softly as he drifted off to sleep too!

The next morning they were packing their stuff getting ready to head to the arena!

Roman: How's your back baby girl!

Kenzie: It's fine not a big deal!

Seth: I wanna see!

Kenzie: I don't think so! Perv!

Dean was behind her and twirled her around and lifted her shirt so the guys could see! Was it possible it had gotten worse since yesterday!

Kenzie: Dean stop what are you doing?

Seth: When we get to the arena your going to the trainer!

Kenzie: You know I am not a damsel in distress or a little flower that needs to be protected. I got this!

She went to lift her bag but it was hard to lift and she dropped it!

Dean: Oh yeah babe you got this!

Kenzie: Shut up!

Roman: Look we don't want to piss you off... but remember that you are part of the team and we need to make sure your healthy so that you can compete tonight... so please see the trainer?

Kenzie: Fine! I will!

Dean kissed her cheek: See if you would just agree with us at the start it would save time babe! *kissed her lips*

They arrived at the arena after Kenzie dropped her stuff off in the locker room as promised she headed to the trainers... Seth, Dean and Roman were on the look out of Punk... they wanted to warn him not to mess with Piper again!

Dean noticed Aj at catering!

Dean: Hi Aj!

Aj: Hey Dean!

Dean: Were's CM Punk?

Aj: Chicago!

Dean: What?

Aj: Yeah they gave him tonight off so he headed home early... I am heading there tonight! Did you need him?

Dean: Yeah Tell him I want to talk to you him at the next Monday Night raw!

Aj: OK I will!

Seth: You really gonna talk to him at the New Years Show?

Dean: Damn Straight!

Kenzie was in the with trainer nothing was broken just badly bruised she wasn't cleared to compete tonight so they took her off the card! Kenzie was of course annoyed but understood! She would be able to go ring side with the Shield but needed to avoid physical contact! Then she was ordered to rest and relax during vacation!

After the House Show they went to the air port and flew home! Dean and Kenzie were so excited to be going home together! No work for the next several days! No anything just alone time!

It was now Christmas Eve: Dean and Kenzie went out to dinner and just had a nice night on the town! Dean thought she looked amazing in that dress! It was a simple red knee-length dress with a black ribbon around her waist!

Dean: You look amazing tonight babe! Kenzie: Thanks! Not so bad yourself! *kiss*

That night they were cuddling in bed! When Kenzie noticed it was already 3 am!

Kenzie: Merry Christmas! I love you!

Dean: Merry Christmas Babe! I love you too!

They next day they spent most of the morning in bed having special Christmas just the two of them!

Dean smiled as they cuddled: Merry Christmas!*kiss* Do you want your present?

Kenzie: Aww Baby you got me a present?

Dean: Of Coarse It's Christmas! Isn't that what good boyfriends do?

Kenzie smiled as Dean got out of bed she couldn't help but stare at his amazing body as he put on his sweat pants. She then thru on a pair of shorts and looked around for a shirt she noticed one of Dean's old shirts Explicit Moxley Violence and put it on! Dean came back in the bed room and couldn't help but smile!

Dean: Nice shirt!

Kenzie: You like it's my boyfriends!

He smiled and then handed her a the little box!

Kenzie POV: I was sitting on the bed indian style. I was so comfortable in my Dean's shirt when he came back in he handed me a box. I didn't know he got me anything! I slowly unwrapped the box and opened it was perfect it was a circle diamond necklace! I love it!

Kenzie: Oh Dean. It's beautiful. I love it!

Dean: You really like it? I was a little out of my league the sales woman really had to help me!

Kenzie: It's perfect! I love you so much thank you!

Dean helped her put it on and pulled her close and kissed her passionately! She slowly pulled away with a smile!

Kenzie: Do you want your present!

Dean laughed and laid back in the bed with his arms behind his head!

Dean: Whenever your ready baby!

Kenzie grinned: Not that Dean!

Dean: Damn it!

Kenzie crawled on top of him and kissed him again!

Kenzie: That's Later!

The she ran out of the room and brought in a few boxes! Dean sat on the bed and couldn't believe it were the hell did she hide all that and he didn't notice!

Dean: Kenzie what the hell is all of this?

Kenzie: These are your all yours baby!

He smiled and opened them... she didn't get him anything special really just some new shirts ,new sun glasses basically things he wanted just and hadn't' had time to buy himself!

Dean smiled: I love you so much this is the best Christmas ever!

Kenzie: I love you too and I agree! I have one more surprise!

Dean: Really?

Kenzie: Yes but it's not for you well it is but you know

Dean: What? LOL

Kenzie: Well ever since I joined the WWE I always like to go to the local hospitals and give the sick kids some toys. So the rest of the boxes in the living room are for that reason. It's mostly some Shield Gear from and a few trucks and dolls! I already called the Hospital and got a list of the kids last week! Would you like to go with me Mr. Ambrose?

Dean: Kenz... you continue to amaze me! I would love to come! But I have to be honest. I don't think some of them will be to happy to see this heel there!

Kenzie smiled: You'd be surprised!

They changed their cloths and headed to the hospital. The nursing staff was waiting for Kenzie she had talked to them a couple of times over the past week! When one of the nurses came up to Kenzie with a huge smile on her face!

Nurse Mallory: HI Piper right?

Piper: HI Piper Rylee and this is Dean Ambrose!

Dean: HI!

Nurse M: HI! I just want to thank you so much for doing this. I mean it's Christmas and I know a lot of superstars are with their family's and all it's just...

Dean: It's not a problem happy to do it!

Piper couldn't help but smile!

Nurse: Well We have some very special little patients in the room down the hall that would love to meet a couple of members of the Shield!

The Nurse walked them down to another room there were 5 kids in there : a two girls and three boys! They were wearing WWE shirts! Their little faces lit up when they saw who was at the door!

Nurse Mallory: Hey look how I found in the hall way! Two Members of the Shield and they would like to say hi is that ok! The little kids screamed with excitement! Dean and Piper went in and began to talk to them and chat with the kids!

Girl Patient # 1: HI Piper... You're the best Diva's Champion ever! Did you bring your belt?

Piper smiled and grabbed it: I did! Dean brought his too!

As she showed the little girl her Championship Belt!

Boy Patient #1: Dean Ambrose I can't believe your really hear! Thank you!

Dean: Not a problem little man! What do you have there? Boy Patient #1: Your action figure it's so cool I got it like the first day it came out! You and the shield are so awesome! You guys are the best ever!

They talked a little more to the patients and parents!

There was this 15-year-old in the back sitting in a wheel chair that didn't come up to see them so Piper went back to him!

Piper: HI I'm Piper! Whats your name?

Boy Patient: Hayden!

Piper: Hi Hayden! Do You Believe in The Shield?

Hayden laughed: Believe that! I can't believe Jon Moxley is here!

Piper laughed: Aren't you a little young to know him as Moxley?

Hayden smiled: I watch a lot of YouTube!

Piper: Would You Like to Meet Mox himself?

Haydens' eyes lit up at the idea he watched as Piper went over to grab Dean away from one of the dads. Hayden could see that Piper was telling him something and he couldn't believe it!

Dean: Hi Hayden! I'm Dean Ambrose!

Hayden: Or Jon Moxley! :)

Dean: Once upon a time I guess you could say!

Hayden: I just have to say that I quiet match you did against Jimmy Jacobs was sweet. I mean even though you quiet it was still epic!

Dean couldn't believe this 15 year old knew about him and Jacobs!

Dean: Well when you get a screwdriver stabbed near one of your favorite body parts it's make you want to quiet!

Hayden: Dude no doubt I would have done the same thing! You are the best Promo guy ever!

Dean: Thanks!

Hayden: You are way better on the mic that CM Punk!

Dean got an even bigger smile: I like this kid!

They talked a little more about his Moxley days and promos and they took many pictures and signed autographs! Then they said there goodbyes and headed home!

On the Car Ride Home: Dean: I love you Kenz! Thanks for that!

Kenzie: It's more for them than me! I still can't believe that 15-year-old new all about you Jon Moxely!

Dean: I know and he knew about the I quiet match between me and Jimmy Jacobs! WOW he's an intense fan.. but I like him! He was cool!

Kenzie: Dean Ambrose You've Gone Soft!

Dean: Don't go tellin' the whole world now! You know what babe?

Kenzie: What?

Dean: My Action Figure is still Creepy and looks nothing like me!

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh!

Kenzie: I love you Dean Ambrose!

Dean: I love you too Kenzie! Merry Christmas Baby!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dean and Kenzie had a wonderful vacation but all good things but come to an end. They were heading back to work. They flew to Richmond VA for Monday Night Raw. They met up with Seth and Roman and headed to the arena.

Kenzie was hanging out at catering with the Bellas and Nattie. They were all talking about their amazing vacations.

While Dean and Seth were on a mission to find CM Punk. They were almost to his locker room when they saw him.

CM Punk: Hey Ambrose. Aj said you wanted to talk to me?

Dean: Yeah. Stay the hell away from Kenzie Got that Punk!

Punk: What the hell are you talking about?

Seth: What my friend here is trying to say is be a bit more gentle when she's in the ring.

Punk couldn't help but laugh: What the hell are you two talking about? Piper is a tough Chick believe me she can handle her own! She doesn't need the hounds of justice to protect her!

Dean: Yeah well next time don't toss my girl out of the ring like that got it.

Punk: You know you would think after being with her for a year you would no more about the woman you claim to love Ambrose!

That comment sent Dean over the edge he was now nose to nose with CM Punk.

Dean: I know Kenzie better than any one! I love her she is my everything.I wont let anyone and I do mean anyone hurt her in or out of the ring! GOT THAT PUNK! Stay away from her. You've been warned!

Dean pushed Punk before walking away in anger.

Punk looked over at Seth and rolled his eyes.

Punk: Did I miss something what the hell was he talking about?

Seth: What Dean was trying to say is that when you tossed her out of the ring she bruised a few ribs. He doesn't like to see her hurt.

Punk: Let me talk to Kenzie but she's a tough woman.

Seth: I know that Punk but Dean is so in love with her that one little thing happens to her and he freaks! So in the ring tonight watch it please.

Punk: You know Ambrose isn't the only one that Loves her you know.

Punk just walked away and went to find Kenzie he needed to talk to her. Did he really hurt her that badly to make Dean and Seth freak out.

Kenzie was still in catering talking when a very pissed of CM Punk was heading in their direction.

Nattie: Oh Punk is pissed and that is never a good thing.

Nikki: And he's heading this way.

Bre: It looks like he coming to you Kenzie! What did you do?

Kenzie: Nothing! I've only been in Richmond less than three-hours.

Then Punk came up to her.

Punk: We need to talk NOW!

He pulled her by the arm and they headed to his locker room! Kenzie kept thinking to her self what the hell she could have possible done to piss off CM Punk.

Kenzie: Phil what the hell is your problem?

He slammed the door to his locker room.

Punk: I hate your boyfriend.

Kenzie: So that gives you the right to be a complete ass whole?

Punk: Let me rephrase I don't like the fact that I get threatened by your boyfriend and the other hounds.

Kenzie: What are you talking about?

Punk: Let me see your back?

Kenzie: What? No.

Punk: I need to know Kenzie did I really hurt you badly?

Kenzie: You have got to be fucking kidding all of this over a few bumps and bruises. This is insane.

Punk: Let me see.

Kenzie: No~ I am fine.

Punk: Well Seth and Dean don't think so let me see.

Kenzie just looked at Punk and slowly lifted her shirt so he could see. Over the past week they had heeled but you could still see a bit of the bruising.

Punk: OH Kenzie I am so sorry.

Kenzie: Stop don't do that. Don't look at me like I am a sick kitten I am fine. Just like I told the guys it's part of the job. Look I am sorry that Dean and Seth came up to you! I will talk to them.

Punk: I don't blame them now. I mean hell I want to kick my own ass for hurting you. I am so sorry.

Kenzie: It's fine, I am fine. I promise it' not a big deal.

Punk: Well then tell that to your over protective boyfriend and the other hounds. Look tonight just please stay out-of-the-way!

Kenzie: Nope! I am officially cleared to compete and I will. Phil I am fine!

Punk: Please Kenzie for me stay out-of-the-way. I still

With that AJ came in with a smile on her face!

AJ: Hey Kenzie.

Kenzie: HI AJ did you have a good vacation?

AJ: It was amazing Phil took me ice skating it was so much fun.

Kenzie: Glad to hear it. Bye Punk see you in the ring.

Punk: Piper Please Stay out-of-the-way Promise Me.

Kenzie: Punk you know me and I wont promise anything!

Kenzie left Punk's locker room pissed what the hell were they thinking going up to CM Punk like that she headed right for the shields locker room she had business to take care of! She entered their locker room and slammed the door making the other three shield members jump.

Kenzie: Ambrose we need to talk NOW.

Dean: What's up babe?

Kenzie: Don't babe me what the fuck were you and Seth thinking treating CM Punk like that? What the hell?

Dean: Look I just wanted him to know that he isn't going to get away with hurting you.

Kenzie: For the last time it was an accident.

Seth: Yeah well for a guy who claims to still love you he's got a funny way of showing it.

Kenzie laughed: Phil's with AJ and he doesn't still love me.

Seth: Keep telling your self that.

Kenzie: What was tha Seth?

Roman interrupted: Nothing he didn't mean anything. Look we are a team now I agree Kenzie , Seth and Dean shouldn't have went to Punk without talking to you first. But I know why they did it. You are member of the Shield and when you mess with one of us you mess with all of this. We are all in this together! Believe that! Now let's get ready the show is gonna start soon.

Kenzie thought about it while getting ready for the show yeah she was mad but she knew that Dean and Seth's heart was in the right place. They were all ready by the time security came to get them to take them to their holding area before the show.

Dean pulled Kenzie off to the side and kissed her cheek softly.

Dean: Are you still mad at me about the whole Punk thing?

Kenzie: No I get it but next time give me some warning or something because he was pissed and was going ape shit on me.

Dean: Deal. You know that I am crazy about you right Piper?

Kenzie: Yeah well I am kind of fond out you too Ambrose.

Then he kissed her.

Roman: Hey you two are you done yet? It's almost show time.

Seth looked at Roman and smirked: I don't think she's mad at him any more.

Roman: I would have to agree.

Then they were now at their entrance when they heard CM Punk's music play. The crowd erupted in cheers and chants for the best in the world. CM Punk was now in the ring with a mic. in his hand. He began to talk about the end of the year and the beginning of a new one! He also talked about how good and bad things had happen to him this year he fought the Rock and the Undertaker! Punk said made some friends and lost some friends in 2013.

CM Punk: But I don't think that I can honestly claim that 2013 was CM Punk's year. No I mean that's he goal the goal is always to be bigger and better than you were the year before. I just don't know if 2013 was the year of Punk. Take a look at the landscape of the WWE and it's universe and there are 4 people who I can probably lay claim to saying it was their year and I am talking about The Shield. *their were boo's heard* Let's face facts ladies and gentlemen in 2013 the Shield has been unstoppable Dean Ambrose currently your United States Champion , Piper Rylee Currently your Diva's Champion. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns former Tag Team Champions. I want to end this year right and I want to start the new one-off on a good foot. Iron sharpens Iron and I have a proposition for the Shield so at some point tonight when our paths cross cause I'm sure their here...

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield began to play as all four members of the Shield began to walk down to the ring.  
Dean leading the way with Piper, Seth and Roman at the end. All four members of the Shield got in to the ring and stared at Punk.

Dean: Finish your thought Punk finish your thought what were you going to say what's your big challenge it better be a good one. You better give us a good reason not to end 2013 by ending you right now.

CM Punk: Cool down. Look the four of you can beat any one guy. I think we've established in the past 365 days I am not taking away anything from any of you as a united but when I said Iron Sharpens Iron I live to be the best and I want to fight the best one on one. So I want to know who it's going to be because out of one of you excuse me out of the three of you one of you is the best.

Dean: OH You want to do this again you want to do it again. Lets do it right now and this time I promise I am not leaving this ring without taking a piece of you with me. Lets do this right now.

Punk started laughing: Hang on Dean wasn't talking to you I was talking to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. I've already beaten you like 1/2 a dozen times. And What I'm saying is it wasn't easy but I did it!

Dean was fired up: You think that's funny? You think that's funny you think it's a joke. You think I am a joke. You think you can talk to me like that No one talks to me like that.

Dean was moving in closer to Punk as Piper stepped in between them to separate the with Roman and Seth help.

Punk: I don't think you're a joke Dean Ambrose I just think you're the weak link and I want to find out who the strong one of the Shield is.

Piper was now pissed she glared at Punk as Roman and her were trying to hold back Dean what was he thinking was this pay back for earlier.

Piper thought her self Shut Up Punk your really pissing him off.

Punk: Every one says Roman Reigns , Roman Reigns. Roman Reigns look at me when I am talking to you.

Roman stopped and looked at Punk.

Punk: it is you? Are you number one in the Shield. Are you the man lets find out right here right now.

Seth interrupted: You want to know who the best is? Your looking at him. I'll fight you tonight! I'll fight you tonight let's do it.

Punk: Oh it's you? Because all I ever hear people talk about is Roman Reigns?

That got Roman's attention and he went to comfort Seth about it. While Piper was still trying to calm down Dean.

Seth and Roman were having a conversation between themselves about who the best was and about how Seth was falling for his mind games, Seth was like that's not it. But he is better than CM Punk and he wanted to prove it tonight. Roman said that he was the best and he could take him. Seth no bones on you my friend just let me do this tonight you'll have your chance. While the boys were talking Dean was calming down and looking at them and Piper grabbed the mic.

Piper: I noticed you only called out three members of the Shield Punk. Afraid to call me out? I'm not scared of you I will fight you tonight and I will leave my hounds behind. One on one you and me! Then we will see who the best is! Besides I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work! So what do you say Best in the World or are you scared 2013 will end with you getting your ass kicked by a girl?

Piper was now standing face to face with Punk! The other three members of the Shield stopped and just looked over at them. Piper was pissed at Punk and fired up and it looked like she was ready to punch him at any moment. But before Punk could answer they were interrupted by Brad Maddox.

Brad: As the General Manage of Monday Night Raw and on behalf of the authority I'd like to wish you everyone a Happy New Year. Speaking of wishing why don't we go out in style tonight CM Punk you will face Seth Rollins. So get me a referee out here because that match is next.

Piper was still annoyed and body checked Punk as they got out of the ring for the match. They were standing ring side by the announcer's table. Dean pulled Piper close and whispered in her ear.

Dean: what the hell was that?

Piper: Just sending a message!

Dean: It was hot I liked it.

Piper: Down Boy!

Then she winked at him.

Cm Punk Vs. Seth Rollins: The match started and soon Seth rolled out of the ring pissed and slammed his hands on the announcer's table. Roman went up to him.

Roman: What the hell man?

Seth: Don't worry I got it!

Piper: Yeah you got! Now do it!

Seth: I'll take care of business.

During the match Roman and Dean were now standing on the side of the ring that face the camera in front of the crowd while Piper stayed on the commentator side. They all watched the match. Dean was warned by the official to stay out of it at one point when Seth had him in the corner. It was a good match between Seth and Punk they were both giving it their all. Piper couldn't help but laugh when Seth tossed Punk out of the ring and he hit the barricade and Dean sat down on the floor and told Punk to get back in the ring. Punk was now in control of the match , while the other three Shield members looked on they were all pacing ring side at this point. Seth almost had him pinned at one point but Punk kicked out. Then Punk as Seth in the anaconda vice and Dean jumped in to the ring and Punk but Dean rolled back out of the ring. Seth countered and had him pinned but the ref. was dealing with Dean on the apron. Piper and Roman were trying to get him down when the ref. started the count Punk kicked out at two. Seth was of course mad so he went over to the ropes and began to yell as Dean. Piper and Roman knew what happened. Piper had a big mouth and she was yelling back at Seth.

Seth: I've got this what is he doing.

Piper: Trying to help you jack ass. If you've got this then finish him already.

Roman: It's fine!

Seth went back to Punk fighting Punk. While the three Shield members talked about what just happened and Piper told Dean to stay out of it. Then out of no where Punk tossed Seth right on to the other members of the Shield they were all laying on the ground.

Dean, Roman and Piper were all laying on the ground when Seth ended up getting back in the ring and Punk gave him a GTS for the 3 count and won.

Dean helped Piper up!

They were now back in their locker room.

Dean: Are you alright Kenz?

Piper: I am fine!

Dean: Damn it Punk!

Piper: It's fine besides I had you to break my fall!

Dean laughed and pulled her down on the leather coach that was in locker room and they began to make out! When in walked Seth and Roman.

Seth: Oh man really?

Kenzie: Are you jealous loser?

Seth just laughed: Oh by the way I'm not talking to you Piper.

Kenzie: You just talked to me Seth. *Sticking her tongue out at him.* Why what did I do?

Seth: You called me a jack ass.

Kenzie: Sorry Heat of the moment.

Seth: Yeah Yeah.

Dean smiled: I thought it was hot!

Kenzie: You would Ambrose! Now go shower your sweaty!

Dean gave her that amazing flirty smile and whispered: Not as sweaty as you'll be later.

Kenzie blushed there was no doubt in her mind that Dean Ambrose was the love of her life.

The next night was New Years Eve and after the Smackdown taping they were having a WWE New Years Eve party and it was actually Dean and Kenzie's official one year as a couple.

Dean and Kenzie headed down to the party they were drinking and dancing and having a good time! Mingling with friends and just having an amazing time. They Range in 2014 with their WWE Family.

When Dean pulled Kenzie to the dance floor and pulled her close and kissed her.

Dean: I love you Kenz.

Kenzie: I love you too.

Dean: Happy One Year anniversary baby.

Kenzie: You remembered?

Dean smirked: How could I forget It was on a dance floor just like this one when I asked you to be my girl and Kenz you have made me the happiest man a live this last year.

Kenzie didn't say anything she just kissed him passionately and then they started to make out right there.

Dean pulled away and lead her to the elevators they didn't even say goodbye to anyone! They were making out in the elevator heavily. When the doors opened on their floor they rushed down the hall they finally had their own room finally with a king size bed.

They barely made it into the room when Dean began to kiss her neck and unzip her dress as it fell to the floor Kenzie jumped into Dean's arms as they were now in a full-fledged make out session! With her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck Dean carried her to the bed. He softly sat her down and looked deep in to her eyes as he began to remove his clothes. Kenzie helped with his pants and began to kiss him passionately once again. His hands moved up and down her body as he un clipped her bra. They were still making out. He laid her back on the bed and crawled on top of her and they proceeded to have a romantic night together.

They were so in love Dean had never felt like this about anyone as he laid their watching her sleep in his arms everything in the world was perfect he didn't want anything to change.

* * *

Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep them coming! I like getting feed back! I wasn't sure about adding the hotel room scene but I thought what the heck! I have never really written anything like that before but I thought it would get the point across! Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

WWE was in Baltimore Maryland for Old School Raw: Kenzie was super excited because The Shield was going to be guest on Piper's Pit. She couldn't believe this was a dream come true for her she needed to stay focused so she didn't turn full on fan girl.

The show started and Kenzie was pacing the locker room floor for some reason she was nervous about tonight.

Roman: Piper seriously calm down it's just another show. We'll go out and dominate like any other night.

Piper stopped and smiled: I know. It's just Piper's Pit.

Seth: You'll be fine you're a hound.

Dean: The hounds of Justice Run This Yard.

Piper: And we'll run Pipers Pit.

Dean kissed her lips softly: That's my girl.

Piper: Believe in The Shield.

They went up to the staging area and waited for the music to hit they were getting into the zone and of course there were fans in the lobby screaming for the guys and whistles at Piper. They were getting use to the noise now and they were getting good and tuning them out. They heard Rowdy's music. It was almost show time she was excited. They could hear him start talking to the WWE Universe.

Rowdy: Now I have fought some guys.

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield Music Hit and The Shield headed to the Ring they came down all together in the same order that they always did : Dean, Piper, Seth and Roman! They were using the old steel barricades as Piper went to jump. Dean shocked her by lifting her over it. Seth and Roman smirked as they climbed over the barricade and they all got in to the ring. Dean like always grabbed the mic first as the other three members of the Shield sat on the stools.

Dean: Who gave this old man a live microphone we're on live television. We weren't just going to stand around and wait while you ramble on and on if you're gonna say anything you should be thanking God that the Shield wasn't around when you were in your prime because if we were you might not have made it to 112 years old.

Rowdy: First of all nobody gave me a mic. I took it and this is Piper's Pit Not Ambrose Ally! Now if your finished with the foolishness!

Seth and Piper couldn't help but giggle at Hot Rod while trying to stay in character Rowdy noticed and looked at them!

Rowdy: Think I'm cute?

Piper: Yeah!

Rowdy was laughing at them in his Rowdy Roddy way as he winked at Piper.

Rowdy: I admit I've been beat up I have fought some guys oh my goodness things don't work quite like they use to accept for MY MIND is fine and their's only one guy that can match me on the microphone and his name is CM PUNK.

Rowdy was now nose to nose with Ambrose. Piper sat there and watched and knew where this was going.

The crowd started to cheer CM Punk. Dean was getting into Fringe mode.

Rowdy said the word Punk in each on the Shield members faces including Piper's.

Dean: I think you of people would know to tread lightly in a situation like you're in Piper!

Seth got up and pulled Dean back!

Seth: Hey. Hey. Hot Rod.

Rowdy: Yes?

Seth: Can I call you Hot Rod We have a Piper and she is way better looking than you.

Rowdy smiled and winked at Piper: Agreed. So Sure.

Seth: I appreciate what your trying to do here but my friend it's not 1985 anymore the Shield is to smart for your little tactics alright. There are no cracks in the Shield. You know what I think it is its jealousy alright.*Dean was getting in to fringe mode while Piper and Roman stayed sitting* Hot Rod is jealous because you are a better US Champion than he ever was. HA HA.

Dean: OH yeah that's definitely it! That's definitely A big part of it.

Then Dean strutted around the ring

Piper's POV: When Dean strutted around the ring I had to hold back a smile for some reason lately no matter what he did it turned me on and tonight was no different. All I could think about was getting him into bed! Calm down I had to tell myself the Shield is a unite we are one don't look at Ambrose like's he your sex toy! I held in my smile and watched him!

Rowdy: Let's Just hang on a second you may be right I know something for sure You *pointing to Seth* Can't beat Punk! *Rowdy looked at Piper and grinned then looked at Roman seriously then pointed to Dean* You One on one you couldn't beat Punk either!

Dean: I can beat CM Punk. I can beat Punk!. You don't know anything about me I can beat CM Punk!

Rowdy was laughing: It is bothering ya? *Then he looked at Roman and pinched his cheek* You. Your fighting Punk tonight now let me just ask if you beat Punk tonight doesn't that make you better than them? Wouldn't that be a crack in the Shield?

Piper: We are strong! This isn't going to work Hot Rod!

Seth: It's not gonna work!

Rowdy: Just a second big guy are they holding you back?

Piper looked at Roman: Don't listen to a word he says!

Seth: Don't listen Roman we are the Shield!

Dean was whispering to Roman as well!

Rowdy: crack! crack in the Shield huh?

Piper: There are NO CRACKS IN THE SHIELD!

Dean: Don't listen to a word he's sayin!

Roman stood up and was inching closer to Hot Rod. Piper was on her feet as well.

Roman: I am going to beat CM Punk tonight and if you ever touch me again I am going to break your old ass in half!

Dean: Hey Roman. Let's Leave a memorable impression on Mr. Piper right now.

The Shield was now surround Hot Rod. calling his name MR. Piper and they Seth would do his laugh.

Then Cult of personality played and out came CM Punk and Jessie James and Billy Gun the new age out laws and they started to attack the Shield! Punk of course went after Dean and the other two went after Seth and Roman. Piper looked at Hot Rod who smiled at her before she joined in on the action she jumped on CM Punk's back as he tossed Dean out of the ring! Then he tossed her out of the ring as she kicked him this time they new it was coming and Dean was there to catch her! Then Roman and Seth were tossed out as well.

The Shield was mad and head thru the crowd back stage to "regroup" as the commentators liked to put it!

Later that Night: Roman was set to go one on one with CM Punk! They headed down to the ring one more time. All three members were going to be ring side in Roman's Corner and the New Age Out Laws were going to be in Punk's Corner! This was going to be interesting!

The match started and it was an intense one they were both holding their own during the match. At one point in the match Punk was out of the ring and the Shield had a stare down with the new age out laws. During the entire match the Shield members kept cheering Roman on!

Towards the end of the match Punk was calling for the GTS when Dean jumped on the ring apron when Road Dog attacked Dean along with Billy Gun and Seth fighting each other. Then Punk flew out of the ring sending Seth over the announcer's table. Piper stood in Punk's face making sure that he wasn't going to get back in the ring. They were in a stare down.

Punk: Get out-of-the-way Piper.

Piper: Are you man enough to make me?

Punk hesitated for a moment and then pushed her out-of-the-way and climbed to the top rope. Roman gave him the super man punch and went for the cover but Punk kicked out at 2. Then Roman set up for the spear but Punk jumped over him and rolled him up for the pin but Roman kicked out as well. CM Punk then went for the cover after a kick to the back of the head but Roman kicked out once again. As the fans began to cheer "This is Awesome". After Punk did a running knee to Roman. Dean jumped on the apron once again and Punk pushed him off giving Roman the chance to spear him for the win.. 1...2..3!

The other members of the Shield rushed into ring to celebrate! They were all standing over CM Punk gloating over Roman's win. When music began to play and Jake the Snake Roberts started coming to the ring. Dean moved Piper behind him as she got out of the ring. The other three members of the Shield turned around and the New Age Out Laws tossed out Roman and Seth just as Punk gave Dean the GTS.

JBL: I've been in that ring with Jake the Snake Roberts before you don't want to be a sleep knowing whats in that yellow bag.

Then Jake let the snake out on top of Dean and kept taunting him.

Piper's POV: When Jake the snake came out that told me it was time to leave the ring. I was never a fan of snakes and I wasn't liking what was about to happen! The snake was all over Dean it was cute seeing him try not to laugh or smile. He was living his dream and in the ring with a legend. I was going to let him enjoy it. I was just going to stay away from the snake! After the show we headed back to the locker room! Dean was on cloud nine.I loved seeing him so happy!

They all back stage and Dean was smiling ear to ear. He went to pull Kenzie close.

Kenzie: Oh hell no you are not touching me until you shower that snake stink off!

Not knowing that Jake was behind her.

Jake: Not a fan of snake darlin?

Kenzie jumped everyone couldn't help but laugh. The New Age Out Laws and CM Punk had just come through the curtain.

Punk: No she's not Jake. You would think for growing up in South Carolina they wouldn't bother her but she's terrified of them.

Dean smirked: So I guess getting a pet snake at our place is out of the question.

Kenzie looked at Dean: You bring a snake home and you will be sleep a lone.

Dean: No snakes worth that babe.

Then he kissed her.

Kenzie: Shower now!

Dean: Alright I'm going.

Kenzie watched as he walked away she couldn't help but check him out.

Punk: Hey Kenzie I was thinking you should totally come to Chicago on our days off this week. I have an extra ticket to the Blackhawks game and we haven't hung out in a long time?

Roman and Seth thought that was a little weird but ignored it as they walked back to the locker room.

Kenzie: I don't know sounds fun. But I will have to check with Dean first?

Punk: Seriously? You have to check with Dean first? What the hell is that. The Piper Rylee I know does what she wants when she wants.

Kenzie: Phil I am still the same person and I do whatever I want.

Punk: Prove it come to Chicago with me?

Kenzie: Why don't you take AJ?

Punk: She's got other plans.

Kenzie: I will think about.

Punk: That's all I ask.

Later that night they were all in their hotel room calming down from an amazing Old School Raw.

Kenzie: What would you say if I asked you to hang out in Chicago on our off days?

Dean: I would say it's too damn cold and why?

Kenzie: Punk asked me to go to the Blackhawks game with him.

Dean: Do you want to go?

Kenzie: Kind of! Phil and I haven't hung out in a while but if it will make you feel uncomfortable then I wont do it.

Dean: How about you go to the black hawks game with Punk and I will be waiting for at the hotel in the hot tub?

Kenzie: Deal. I love you.

Dean: Yeah I am kinda fond of you too.

A few days later Kenzie met up with Phil for the game.

Phil: I am so glad that we are getting to hang out.

Kenzie: Me too been awhile.

Phil: So did Dean go home to Las Vegas?

Kenzie: Nope he's actually waiting for me at our hotel.

Phil seemed a little annoyed: Nice Guy.

After the Blackhawks Win they stopped at a little sports pub to celebrate. Kenzie called Dean and to meet her at the bar.

They were sitting in a booth off in the corner so hopefully no one would recognize them.

Phil: I miss you Kenzie!

Kenzie: I miss you too Phil. We should make time to hang out. So how are things with AJ? You two are super cute together.

Phil: They are good but I just can't seem to fully commit to her.

Kenzie: Why?

Phil: Honestly because of you.

Kenzie: Me?

Phil: Kenzie you know me better than any one really you saw me at my worst and my best and loved me through all of it. I can't believe I ever let you go. Now Ambrose oh Ambrose. I find myself jealous of Dean Ambrose of all people because he has you and I don't.

Kenzie: Phil You know that I will always love you but Dean he has my heart! My whole heart. I honestly don't know if there are even words to describe how much I love him.

Phil: Do you think he loves you that much?

Kenzie: Considering we are in Chicago right now and he is alone in a hotel room just so I can hang out with your stupid ass yeah I think he loves me that much.

Phil: I can't believe I was so stupid to let you get away.

Kenzie: Phil Listen to me. Your like a brother to me and I don't doubt that you loved me but what he had was nothing compared to what I have with Dean and what you could have with AJ. Give her a chance and open your heart because I know that she is in love with you.

Phil smiled: How do you know that?

Kenzie: It's a girl thing you wouldn't understand. So just open your heart to her and see what happens.

Phil: Who are you and what have you done with the bad ass Piper Rylee?

Kenzie: Watch it Punk. I am still bad ass and I will kick your ass in the ring.

Phil smiled but Kenzie eyes made their way to the door when in walked Dean her face lit up like the 4th of July and at that moment Phil knew that Kenzie was in totally in love and committed to Dean.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Over the next several weeks everyone was preparing for the Royal Rumble. All three members of The Shield would be in the Rumble Match this year so they was going to be tension in their promos they even did a cute little interview with Renee Young!

Day of the Royal Rumble:

Kenzie woke up in Dean's arms she loved mornings like that! Her brother was flying in this morning from South Carolina and she was going to show him around backstage! She got up and got in the shower when she was interrupted by someone joining her! Dean softly put his arms around her and began to kiss her neck!

Kenzie: Dean What are you doing?

Dean smirked: Showering.

Kenzie: Really?

Jon: And kissing my girlfriend. *kissing her neck*

Jon turned her around and pulled her close and crashed his lips to hers and they began to make out.

A little while Later: They got dressed and ready for the day. Kenzie was packing her bags getting ready to check out because they would be heading to Cleveland Ohio tonight after the rumble.

When Dean pulled her close and began to kiss her neck again.

Kenzie smiled: Didn't we already do this?

Dean: Yeah but you smell so good I can't get enough.

Then he kissed her neck again and playfully bit it.

When Kenzie's phone buzzed on the night stand it was her brother Matt - he said that he was in the hotel lobby with a surprise!

Kenzie smiled: My brother Matt's here! So hurry. He says he has a surprise.

Dean smiled he loved how excited Kenzie was.

Dean: Your excited aren't you?

Kenzie: Yeah I mean even though I'm not fighting tonight but it will be nice to show him around and to be honest I really miss him.

Dean: I love you. You know that.

Then he softly kissed her again.

Kenzie: I love you too.

They looked over the room making sure that they had everything and headed down to the lobby and where they were met by Roman and Seth.  
Kenzie looked around for Matt and when she saw him she ran to him and hugged him!

Matt: took you long enough.

Kenzie: I am so excited your here now whats my surprise little brother?

Matt: Grandfather's here.

Kenzie: What?

Matt: He wanted to come with me. so I told him it was a good idea.

Kenzie: Really?

Grandfather : Hello McKenzie.

Kenzie: Hi Grandfather. *hugged him* How how your flight?

Grandfather: It was nice. The hotels not bad either. How are you dear?

Kenzie: I am wonderful.

After Dean checked out of the hotel he came over to them.

Matt: Hey Dean what's up man?

Dean: Not much Matt just preparing for the Royal Rumble tonight man.

Kenzie was smiling: Dean sweetie this is my Grandfather Ridge Callaway. Grandfather this is Dean Ambrose my boyfriend.

Dean shook his hand a little nervous: Nice to meet you sir.

Ridge: Nice to meet you too. Do you have time for lunch before this rumble thing?

Kenzie and Dean looked at each other and smiled She loved her grandfather he was a sweet old southern man.

Kenzie: Yeah I think we can make time right Dean?

Dean: Sure but do you mind if our other two partners join us?

Ridge: Not at all.

Then Seth and Roman came over and Kenzie introduced her grandfather to the other members of the Shield then they headed to lunch! Kenzie was surprised how pleasant it was her Grandfather was actually into the WWE talk he mentioned how he watched Old School Raw and asked Dean about his encounter with Jake the Snake!

Ridge: So are you competing tonight McKenzie?

Kenzie: No usually the Diva's aren't put on the Rumble Card! But I will be there to support the hounds.

Dean, Seth Roman: Believe in the Shield.

Her brother and Grandfather smiled they could tell that McKenzie was happy with her life and that's all that mattered.

After lunch they headed to the arena there was a lot going on backstage.

Kenzie and the other hounds went to their locker room first to drop their stuff off when one of the production guys Jerry came up.

Jerry: Piper Triple H and Stephanie want to see you in their office.

All the hounds looked at each other.

Seth: All of us?

Jerry: No Just Piper. I would hurry Triple H said he wanted to talk to you as soon as you arrived.

Piper looked at the guys: What the hell did I do?

Dean: Who knows but it's better you than me.

Piper: Ha Ha! *kiss* Hey can you show my Grandpa and Matt around maybe take them to the ring or something.

Roman: Don't worry Piper we got this!

Pipers: Thanks.

Then Kenzie headed to Triple H's office she knocked on the door and headed in.

Hunter: HI Piper How are you?

Kenzie: Good! You asked to see me?

Stephanie: Yes Mark from creative came to us with an idea for the Shield.

Kenzie: Alright shouldn't the other hounds be here to hear it too?

Hunter: Not yet we wanted to talk to you first with out Dean.

Kenzie: Is there a problem?

Hunter grinned: No but what we are about to propose might make the boyfriend not happy and after the ordeal with Punk less drama the better.

Kenzie sat their embarrassed: You heard about that?

Stephanie: How Dean threaten CM Punk for throwing you out of the ring? Yeah we all heard about it.

Hunter: The Wyatt Family is going to start a feud with the Shield.

Kenzie grinned: Really that's amazing.

Stephanie: The Feud will involve you.

Kenzie stopped: What?

Hunter: Yeah the Wyatt family see's how amazing you are they want you on their said "sister Abigail is calling them to you" *he grinned*

Stephanie: The Shield however wont let their little hound go hence the feud and the major match at Elimination Chamber.

Kenzie: That's great I guess I am confused about the part that is going to make Dean mad?

Hunter: Well sadly the Wyatt's are going to attack you at your next match costing you the title.

Kenzie's heart sank a bit she was losing her Title.

Hunter: I know it's not fair but AJ is going to win the title for a bit! Anyway Bray is going to deliver the sister Abigail to you before the Shield can get to the ring.

Kenzie: Got it then I wont be able to kick out and that's why Dean is going to be mad?

Stephanie: Yes and well there will be a little more in ring action.

Hunter: Yeah I saw how well you handled yourself with Punk in the ring and providing the boyfriend keeps a cool head I think that you could give some of the Wyatt's a run for their money.

Kenzie: Maybe but they are a lot taller and bigger than Punk.

Hunter: I have complete faith in you Piper. So does all that sound like a plan?

Kenzie smiled: Do I have a choice sir?

Hunter: One Word NOPE!

They all laughed

Kenzie: Well then it's a plan. So when will this all go down?

Stephanie: Next Week On Monday Night Raw there is going to be some dissension in the shield after the rumble tonight so they wont be paying attention to you next week when this goes down?

Kenzie: Alright then so what do I tell my fellow hounds?

Hunter: Just that there is a story line with the Wyatt's starting soon!

Kenzie: Oh they'll love that.

Kenzie left and was sad to be losing her title but kinda of excited to be facing the Wyatt Family they were a creepy bunch of guys and she never really talked to them much but this was going to be fun and the WWE Universe was going to love it! She was looking around for the guys and her dad and brother when she saw Phil he didn't look happy and it looked like he hadn't slept in a while!

Kenzie: Hey Phil!

Phil: Hey Piper.

Kenzie: You alright?

Phil: Just fine didn't sleep much last night!

Kenzie: You and AJ?

Phil: No dirty girl she stayed in her hotel room last night.

Kenzie: So are you ready for the Rumble?

Phil: Oh yeah starting number one tonight and being in most of the match defiantly.

Then her grandfather and brother came up with Dean right behind.

Kenzie: You'll do fine

Matt: Hey Kenzie Dean just took us to the ring. It is so awesome it looks different from TV a little smaller I guess. Hey Punk.

Punk: HI Matt how are you?

Matt: Awesome I am so excited for the Royal Rumble it sucks that Corporate Kane gave you the number 1 spot.

Punk: It is what it is such is the life of CM Punk.

Dean smirked then Punk Noticed .  
Punk extended his hand Phil: Hello Again Mr. Callaway it's been a little while!

Ridge: Yes Phil it has! Dean how about taking me on that backstage tour!

Dean smiled: Sure Sir Kenz you coming?

Kenzie: In A Second.

Her grandfather looked at her in disappointment why was she hanging out with her ex.

Kenzie: Good Luck tonight Punk.

Punk: Thanks. Hey have you seen Aj?

Kenzie: Yeah she is in with Hunter.

Punk: Why?

Kenzie smiled: You should ask her when she comes out. I know she'll be happy.

It was now almost show time so Kenzie took her brother and grandfather down to their seat they would be sitting ring side. Matt was so excited. Her grandfather wasn't sure what to expect this being his first Live WWE Event!

Ridge: Kenzie what was that between you and Phil?

Kenzie: Nothing Grandfather! Phil and I are just friends and we work together so we talk a lot.

Ridge: Good because is a great guy and I see how much he loves you.

Kenzie smiled: I love him too and he is amazing.

Matt: So what numbers did the hounds draw tonight?

Kenzie: Nice try Matt. Enjoy the show and I will see you after.

The Show started and the Shield were in their locker room getting ready for the Royal Rumble and watching some of the matches!

Seth: Hey Piper are you going to tell us about the meeting with Triple H?

Piper: Maybe Rollins. What's it worth to you?

Roman: He'll give you his number for the Rumble.

Seth: Yeah I'll give you my Rumble spot.

Piper: Awww pretty boy not happy with starting number 2?

Seth: Hey at least I can beat on Punk again one on one.

Dean: So the meeting what's up?

Piper: Well the Shield is going to start feuding with the Wyatt's next week.

Dean: No Shit? Really?

Piper: Yeah.

Seth was a little concerned: Even with all the dissension that's going to happen?

Piper: Yup. The rest you will just have to wait and see.

Roman: This will be awesome.

Piper: Believe that. Then they headed down their undisclosed location to shoot a quiet promo for the rumble!

Promo:

Dean: We don't make friends ease and tonight in the Royal Rumble match we have 27 enemies in the ring with us! BUT THE HOUNDS ARE ON THE LOOSE TONIGHT and all 27 of those super stars are going to get tossed and flung and dumped over the top rope.

Roman: Yes Sir one by one their going to fly and they're going to fall and it's just going to be the three of us that remain.

Seth: and at that point it truly becomes every man for himself now only one of us can go on to main event Wrestlemania we get that but when the rumble is done and one of us is left standing the Shield will still stand united.

Roman: That's what I'm talking about! But I gotta tell you boys I know you can notice my energy my swag is off the charts right now I am feeling confident boys that I've got the winning number tonight.

Dean: Oh yeah?

Roman: Yeah.

Dean: Yeah What Number you Got?

Roman: huf.. You better stay turned you'll find out later.

Dean: If I tell you my number you tell me your number?

Roman: sounds good go on shoot.

Dean: I'm not gonna tell you my number how do you know if I don't even have two numbers?

Roman: Nobody has two number?

Dean: oh Yeah I have all the numbers.

Seth: Hey... Hey look it doesn't matter what numbers we drew the only number that matter tonight is 3.

Piper: That's Right Boys one of you three is coming out of that Rumble the winner.

*fist in*

Seth: Believe in The Shield!

Piper escorted Roman and Dean to the gorilla position and wished them luck and softly kissed Dean's lips. Seth would be making their normal entrance as number 2 but Dean and Roman would actually be entering from the gorilla position Dean #11 and Roman #15.  
Piper headed back to the locker room area and watched the match unfold with some of the Divas!

"CM Punk and Seth Rollins were entrants #1 and #2; they spent the longest and second longest time in the match (49 and 48 minutes respectively). Kane entered at #5 and targeted Punk, but Punk managed to eliminate him. NXT's Alexander Rusev entered at #6. Kofi Kingston, who entered at #8, had two feats of athleticism to escape elimination; first after he was deposited on the guardrail by Rusev (who caught him when Kingston was thrown out of the ring) he jumped back to the ring apron from the guardrail, and later while he was hanging on to the bottom rope with his feet, he fended off Jack Swagger by snatching Swagger's boot and hitting him with it. Rollins' Shield teammates (Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns) entered at #11 and #15 respectively. Goldust eliminated his brother Cody Rhodes 24 minutes into the match, and was in turn eliminated by Reigns, who had also eliminated Kingston and unannounced entrant Kevin Nash, amongst others. Midway through the match with only Punk and the Shield left in the ring, Sheamus returned to WWE television at #17. Reigns' dominance continued with his eliminations of Los Matadores' mascot El Torito and pay-per-view commentator John "Bradshaw" Layfield, both of whom were unannounced entrants. Batista entered at #28 and quickly eliminated Erick Rowan, Ryback and Alberto Del Rio. The final entrant at #30 was Rey Mysterio, who was eliminated by Rollins. When Ambrose tried to eliminate Reigns, Reigns retaliated by eliminating Ambrose, Rollins and Antonio Cesaro simultaneously, leaving himself, Punk, Sheamus and Batista as the final four. Though already eliminated, Kane returned to ringside and pulled Punk over the top rope to eliminate him, then sent him through the Spanish announce table with a chokeslam. Reigns eliminated Sheamus to set a new record for most eliminations in a Rumble match with 12, but Reigns was then thrown over the top rope by Batista, who won the match!" wiki/Royal_Rumble_(2014)

Piper's POV: I watched the whole match I couldn't believe it when Punk went thru the table I could tell that he was pissed. Kane what an idiot. I know that Phil is mad about once again being passed at the Rumble by Bastia hell I was even mad it should have been one of the Shield or Punk to win this year. Ok I admit it I am a bit basis but can you honestly blame me look at the men I have in my life. They guys were showering and changing. I was going to find my brother and Grandfather and say goodbye to them. We were heading out tonight to Ohio. When I noticed a pissed off CM Punk storming out of Vince's office and heading for the door! I new something wasn't right this was different and I didn't know why so I went after Punk calling for him! I followed him outside to the parking lot it was cold!

Kenzie: Punk. Punk. CM PUNK! *he didn't answer* PHILLIP JACK BROOKS!

He whipped around that got his attention.

Phil: Go back inside Kenzie it's cold out here.

Kenzie: Tell me what's wrong and I will.

He walked up to me. We were standing unusally close!

Phil: I'm Done. I am going home?

Kenzie: What?

Phil: I told Vince I am going home.

Kenzie: For How Long?

Phil: I am retiring Kenzie.

Kenzie: Phil be serious.

Phil: I am. I am done. I am taking my ball and going home. I can't NO I wont do this anymore.

He pulled me into a long warm hug and kissed my cheek.

Phil: Enjoy the Ride Kenzie because it wont last forever.

Kenize: Phil?

Phil: I'll call you in a few days I promise.

And With That CM Punk walked out on me and the WWE.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews! It's nice getting feed back. Thanks to wiki/Royal_Rumble_(2014) for the royal rumble information. I did have to re watch the royal rumble on the network. Good Memory's of the Shield.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kenzie walked back into the arena she couldn't believe that CM Punk was gone. She hoped that he would change his mind. She met up with her brother and Grandfather who were talking to the guys.

Matt: That match was awesome.

They all smiled and said thank you.

Ridge: Personally Roman I think you should have won.

Roman: Thank you sir.

Kenzie couldn't believe how her grandfather was talking to the guys it was like he actually cared about Wrestling which was still odd to her.

Ridge: Now McKenzie I really hope that you can make it home sometime this summer. Hopefully around the fourth of July.

Kenzie: I will see what I can do.

Ridge: Well just know that all the Shield is invited.

Kenzie said good-byes to her family.

Dean: Kenz got your stuff ready?

Seth: Yeah we should be heading out not sure how the roads are in Ohio and I want to get to the hotel!

Dean: No doubt we have those appearances tomorrow morning.

Seth: I know. I think the first one is at like 7 am.

Roman: Damn. That's like 7 hours away! Kenzie and got into the rental car and headed to Ohio!

A little over two hours later they made it to the hotel and checked in. Seth and Roman went straight to their room and Kenzie and Dean went to theirs. They were both tired changed their cloths.

Kenzie: Can we talk?

Jon: What's up? I am super tired? Can it wait?

Kenzie: It probably can but I just want to tell you,

Jon: Whats wrong?

Kenzie: You can't tell anyone?

Dean: Alright?

Kenzie: Phil quit tonight.

Dean: What? No he didn't? He's suppose to face Kane soon isn't he?

Kenzie: Not any more. He told me he was retiring and he wasn't coming back he told Vince tonight!

Jon: Wow. A WWE with no CM Punk.

Kenzie: I know right. Before he left he told me to enjoy the ride because it wont last forever. I know he's right and well Dean I love you and I'm glad we are in this together.

Dean: Me to baby. I love you.

Then he kissed her softly.

That night they finally got some sleep but before they knew it Dean's phone went off telling him to get up.

Kenzie: Shut it off!

Dean: Time to get up babe we have those appearances today.

Kenzie: Shit. I don't wanna go.

She said in a baby voice.

Dean: Have too Sorry. Now get that sexy ass out of bed.

Kenzie: You're still in bed.

Dean smirked: I know I was hoping you would get ready first.

Kenzie: Gee thanks.

Dean's phone buzzed: Roman's not coming. He still swore and tried from last night.

Kenzie: Damn it now I can't bail. Stupid Roman being all like I broke the record for eliminations last night in the royal rumble and I am too tired. What a jack ass.

She was saying as she was heading to the shower!

Dean couldn't help but smirk he thought the angry morning Kenzie was so hot. He drifted back off to sleep while she got ready. She was standing over him brushing his teeth and hit him with a pillow.

Kenzie: GET UP ASS HAT. It's time for you to get ready.

By the time Dean got out of the shower Kenzie was almost done she was just finishing up her hair.

They walked to the lobby and met Seth who was wide wake playing on his phone! Seth couldn't help but smile and laugh when he saw Dean and Kenzie.

Dean: Dude what is so funny?

Seth: Did you coördinate your outfits this morning?

Kenzie: What?

Then they looked at each other they were both wearing Jeans and a leather a leather jacket.

Kenzie: My shirt is white yours is black.

They headed off to their first stop they had two TV Station appearances and two radio shows to do. It was going to be a long day.

Kenzie actually sat out of the first appearance she let Seth and Dean do it. It was really less than a 2 minute spot on a random news show. Kenzie couldn't help but laugh when Dean asked the old guy about the two blonde weather girls and how the weather was a real bummer and it was like Antarctica out there then he told the weather girls it wasn't their fault! Then another anchor came out of no where and put the old guy into what she thought was head lock and Dean was like he likes a woman who isn't afraid to get physical! He was such a flirt well Dean Ambrose.

Then they headed to the next TV Station this time it was Seth, Dean and Piper sitting at the news desk in that order! Kristi and Wayne announced them as the bad boys of the WWE. Which annoyed Kenzie a little because she was a girl on the team.

Wayne: That's Right We have Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Piper Rylee 3/4th of the shield and they are in the studio this morning! What happened to the fourth member?

Dean: He had a bit of a rough night last night and he didn't make it in this morning! But I made sure to come in this morning just to make sure I saw you face to face!

Talking to Kristi the news anchor with that smile. This flirting pissed Kenzie off as but needed to stay in Piper character.

Seth: Hey Hey now.

Kristi: Ohh we have a sweet talker on our hands here.

Seth: Take it easy here alright. I know you had a rough night and didn't sleep much and she's beautiful but geez take it easy.

Then Wayne made a comment to Dean and Seth that they could wrestle over Kristi and she could be the prize and she was all like geez Wayne. They would be at the Quick & Loans arena tonight at 7:30 and she was flirting with Dean and was like do I need to be in the ring and Dean said she could be any where she wanted to be. Then the conversation moved to the coffee and the weird cup that Seth had that was huge and looked like a baseball with the anchors name on it!

Kristi: Alright Let's Talk about you guys unless you want to talk about us!

Seth: No. No Bring It on.

Then they said how Wayne's mother in law is like 80 years old and is a huge fan and Seth was like she probably yells at the TV .Wayne was like about to get your all's autographs before you leave.

Wayne: So do you guys fight as a team? I mean the Shield talk about that whole concept!.

Seth: The strongest unit in the history of the WWE. Last year we've been running repent dropping everyone from John Cena, the Rock to the Undertaker and tonight at the quick and loans it will be no different!

Kristi: WOW.

Wayne: You mean to tell me you guys beat up the Rock?

All three members of the Shield laughed:

Dean: So Many times.

Wayne: I thought the Rock was a bad dude.

Piper: You don't see him around any more.

Seth: We made him bleed his own blood.

Kristi: So what is your motivation when you get out there is it all just I want to kill um blood is all I want?

Dean: The Shield is the back bone of the WWE we go out there every single night to tare the house down to perform at the highest level a level that no one else in the company can match and we go out there and bring a level of work ethic that you really have to see live to appreciate that's why you should make sure that you come out tonight 7:30pm the quick and loans arena.

Seth: The two of you.

Piper: Make sure your there to experience WWE Live.

Dean: Oh Yeah it's a whole different experience than watching it on TV.

Wayne: Are you in cahoots with Punk the Champion a lot of people say that?

At the sound of his name Piper and Dean exchanged a glance . Piper couldn't help but laugh was this guy serious?

Piper: You Clearly haven't watched in a while.

Seth: Yeah My Friend Randy Orton is currently the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion.

Kristi: Ohhh

Dean: You think I'm Friends with CM Punk Wayne. You think I would hang out in a room with CM Punk. WAYNE!

Seth: Hey, Hey Now.

Wayne: What ever happen to him?

Seth: Whatever happen to him? He's there getting his butt kicked by us.

Dean: I think's he's still in Pittsburgh he got choke slammed threw a table last night last time I saw him.

Piper: Yeah Kane dropped him right threw the announcer's table.

Dean: I don't know what you were doing you must have been in bed?

Wayne: Yeah I was.

Dean: Tell Wayne to stay over there. You know why don't you two just switch places.

referring to Seth and Kristi.

Kristi was giggling like a school girl: I have to protect my co-anchor.

Piper: We're the voices of Reason over here.

Seth: We're holding it down.

Wayne: You're a champion when it comes to tag teams right?

Seth: My self and Roman were the tag team champions , Dean is currently the United States Champion.

Piper: Longest reigning champion.

Seth: And Piper is the current Diva's Champion!

Kristi: How do you like being a team instead of fighting on your own?

Dean: It's actually quite rewarding we actually specialize in 6 man tag matches and we've done mixed tag matches.  
We've really made 6 man tag matches a more of an attraction than they were before!

Then Wayne asked if any of them ever get hurt.

Dean: Yes Wayne we get hurt ever single night.

Piper: Bumps and Bruises.

Seth: nicks and cuts.

Wayne: Ever broke anything?

Then Seth went on to talk about how he broke his jaw once he was a little graphic... Dean made a face and Piper couldn't help but smile at some of the reactions!

Wayne: So what can we expect tonight?

Dean: You can expect the Shield to deliver the best in ring action that the WWE has to offer!

Seth: Yes and like he said if you've never been to a live event it's nothing like you see on TV its 100 times more exciting - you can watch it on TV but it is so much better live! Bring the kids it's a family affair action starts at 7:30 tonight Quick and Loans arena we've got tickets as low as 20 bucks.

Kristi: WOW... You just read everything on the teleprompter that was smooth!

Seth: You calling me out Kristi?

Kristi: No that was awesome.

Piper: Selling him out?

Dean: Selling everyone out now?

Seth: Huh. Maybe I just had that information right her and I was ready to deliver it at anytime!

Kristi: You Can't yell at a girl.

Piper laughed!

Seth: I sure can.

Piper: Will you handle her Wayne.

Wayne: She beats me up on a regular basis.

Seth: I could see that. You seem like the alpha around here.

Kristi: You better watch it.

Seth: I don't know I think Piper here could take you.

Then they ended the interview and went to commercial they said there goodbyes and then headed out to the car and headed to the radio station!

Kenzie's POV: I was so glad to be done with that stupid interview. I was annoyed they didn't know anything about WWE and thought that Punk was still champion and it's like they don't even care that I am part of the Shield it's always all about the guys. I took a few deep breaths. Why did it bother me so much I don't know I guess I am pissed at Dean Ambrose for flirting even thou we haven't really made our relationship public and I guess technically our characters were single and today with Kristi the new woman it just set me off! We were in the car heading to the radio station!

Seth: Can you believe that last interview?

Piper: I know right! When you interview people with out researching them who does that. They were so unprepared. Unbelievable it would have taken two minutes to google who the current WWE World Heavy weight Champion was at least and Kristi and that giggle oh my god really!

Dean: You didn't like her?

Piper came back with: Not as much as you did!

Dean: are you seriously mad at me right now?

Kenzie just looked at him: NOPE. Not at all Ambrose.

The she put my ear buds in and listened to music until got the radio station.

The next two interviews went better they actually made Piper a part of the conversation. But she was still very annoyed with Dean and Seth could feel tell. They headed back to the hotel to check out and to get Roman they were heading out to lunch before going to the arena.

Dean: Kenzie are you really still mad at me?

Kenzie: No Dean I'm not mad. I am actually pissed at you!

Dean: Why?

Kenzie: You are not serious right now. Look I guess it was one thing to flirt with the weathers girls but for some reason Kristi just pissed me off the way you were eyeing her. I'm sorry but I was jealous and it pissed me off.

Dean: You don't actually think I would do anything besides flirt do you?

Kenzie: Of course not. I don't know what's wrong with me. It just it bothers me sometimes. I wish that it didn't but is does so I'm sorry.

Dean: No I'm sorry I shouldn't get to carried away. I never really thought about how that stuff would make you feel. I love you.

Kenzie: I love you too. Now let's get the boys because I am hungry.

At Lunch:

Dean: Piper you have a championship match against AJ tonight? That's awesome babe.

Kenzie: Yeah. Alright I didn't know if I was going to tell you but I think you should know where the story line is going so you can have your promo's ready. Now Dean when I tell you what's going to happen you just have to deal with it you can't change it.

Dean: Alright?

Kenzie: Tonight during my match the Wyatt's are going to interrupt and Bray is going to sister Abigail me and while AJ is pinning me for the win. You guys will run down thru the crowd and come to my side!

Dean: Nope. I don't like it you could get hurt.

Kenzie: Dean it will be fine.

Seth: So this feud with the Wyatt's starts with you?

Kenzie: Apparently before he gets to John Cena for Wrestlemania .

Roman: This should be awesome. A feud for the ages boys. I'm just sorry you have to lose your title for it.

Kenzie: Not a big deal I will get another chance at it some day. So Dean Ambrose here will be the only member of the Shield with the Gold.

Monday Night Raw:

Piper's Match with AJ started and just as Piper went to the top rope the lights went out the Wyatt's entered the ring. The lights turned on just as Bray gave Piper the Sister Abigail and laughed he evil laugh. They slide out of the ring just as AJ went for the pin. She grabbed the belt skipped around the ring. Then the three members of the Shield rushed thru the crowd and jumped into the ring and gave a stare down to the Wyatt's who were no at the ramp. The Feud has begun!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A week Later: The shield was in a match for the elimination Chamber to which they were interrupted by the Wyatt's costing them the opportunity in the Chamber Match. The Shield responded with this promo to the Wyatt's. An official match was set up between The Shield and the Wyatt's.

Dean: The Wyatt family you think we're to full of our own pride you're right we are. We have a lot of pride because we are the best unit in this industry. When we get you in the ring at elimination chamber we own you.

Seth: and we don't care if your monsters or if your men we are not afraid of you. I am gonna scrape the beards off your face. With the bottom of my boot. For two reason you cost Piper her diva's title and you cost us the opportunity to be in the elimination chamber.

Roman: But you just don't seem to understand one of us would of become the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. But fortunately for us we know a few methods for making people understand.

Piper: So now it's time for some justice boys. Believe in the Shield.

After he show they were heading to the hotel when they stopped for gas as Roman got gas , Dean , Seth and Piper went inside the boys grabbed drinks but Kenzie was hungry, so she grabbed some food. Dean and Seth gave her a weird look.

Dean: Are you sure you want to eat at this random gas station?

Kenzie: It's fine and I am hungry. Do you want a bite?

Dean: No thanks I'll pass.

Dean stood there and watched his girl eat two hot dogs and a king size candy bar.

The next morning Dean woke up and rolled over to an empty bed he woke up with a start. Where was Kenzie he thought. Then he heard her in the bathroom getting sick. He got out of bed and knocked on the door.

Dean: Kenz baby are you alright?

Kenzie: Yeah I'm fine.

Then he heard her get sick again.

Dean: Kenzie?

Dean slowly opened the door to see Kenzie laying on the floor with her head resting on the bathtub.

Dean: Aww baby.

Kenzie: Don't look at me I am so gross right now.

Dean: Not feeling well?

Kenzie: I think you were right about that random gas station.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, Kenzie just looked at him.

Kenzie: Are you seriously laughing at me right now?

Dean: I'm sorry baby but I did warn you.

Kenzie looked up at him: You are a real ass sometime s you know that right.

Dean: Yeah I know but you love me.

Later that night Kenzie still wasn't feeling well as she laid on the couch in their locker room the guys kept giving her shit about eating food from a gas station. She stopped in to see the WWE Doctor and he agreed that it was food poisoning and it should go away in 12-24 hours. Kenzie was thankful she didn't have a match tonight she just had to be ring side with the shield. After the match they were all standing in the ring when they lights went out and the Wyatt's appeared on the screen. All four members of the Shield looked up at the screen.

Bray: I admire your courage surely normal men lose sleep of just he mere thought dancing with reapers. But war justice that's y'all game. I did it. I like games to war. That's my favorite. My soul smiles at just the thought of your quivering hands waving those white flags. The winner of this war well we all know what the winner gets now don't we boys?

Luke: You reap what you so. You three boys picked a beautiful hill to die on.

Bray: I would advise ya'll to be careful inviting the devil in to your back yard. Cause he may just like it and decide to stay.

Rowan: Run.

As they were heading back stage Kenzie got another sick feeling to her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

Seth: Dude? Is she alright?

Dean: Yeah Doc. said food poisoning. I am just glad we are heading home tonight. She'll be better by Saturday for the house show.

Kenzie slowly walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later to see all three guys staring at her.

Kenzie: Don't even say it. I learned my lesson no more food from a random gas station.

A couple of days later: Kenzie was feeling a little better it was just nice to be home at their place. Ever since they got home however she laid in bed sleeping. Dean knew she felt horrible and wished their was something he could do for her.

Later that evening She was sitting on the couch when Dean came in with dinner. Dean smiled when he saw her.

Dean: Hey you. Finally awake.

Kenzie: Sorry I ruined our days off by being sick.

Dean: Are you feeling better?

Kenzie: Actually yes I am. What's in the bag?

Dean smirked: I got you some soup and crackers.

Kenzie smiled: You are two good to me.

Dean: I know I'm like the perfect boyfriend!

Then he kissed her softly.

That night they curled up on the couch and watched a movie together. At 3 am Kenzie woke up with a start and rushed to the bathroom once again sick and laying on the bathroom floor. Kenzie ended up falling a sleep on the floor. Dean woke up at 5 am and noticed her sleeping on the floor, he picked up and placed her back in bed.

Dean's POV: As I placed her back in bed and kissed her forehead, I could tell she was miserable. Guess she wasn't feeling better after all. I just hope she feels better before we have to leave tomorrow night. I wish there was something I could do for her.

Kenzie woke up the next morning and slowly walked out to the living room, Dean was sitting on the couch.

Dean: Good Morning how are you feeling?

Kenzie: Not so hot.

Dean: Your looking a little pale baby. Shouldn't you be over this by now?

Kenzie: That's what I was thinking. I am going to see if I can get into the doctor today. See if they can give me something for this.

Dean: Want me to go with you?

Kenzie: No but if you could fold my cloths in the dryer that would be amazing.

Dean: The things I do for you woman.

Kenzie smiled and Dean kissed her softly.

Later that afternoon she went to the doctors. Since moving to Las Vegas she hadn't seen a doctor so this was new to her. She filled out the paper work and waited. She was nervous and didn't really know why. She was thinking that she really wanted Dean to be with her but she knew she could do this alone.

She was called back and the nurse asked her like a million questions about moving to Vegas and medical history.

Kenzie was sitting on the table she always hated going to the doctors. When in walked a young good-looking doctor Kenzie was a little taken back she thought Dr. O'Donald would be an old guy with grey hair not a young doctor in his mid-30's maybe.

Dr. O'Donald: McKenzie Callaway?

Kenzie: That's me.

Dr.: Dr. O'Donald.

They shook hands.

Dr: So what seems to be the trouble?

Kenzie went on to explain about the gas station and the food poisoning and how the WWE Doc. said she should be over it by now.

Dr: I agree you shouldn't still be feeling sick from that. Let's run a few test and see what's going on OK?

Kenzie: OK because I have to be on a plane at 7 pm tonight and I would rather not puke all over.

The Doctor just smiled. After running a few tests and Kenzie waiting in that room for what seemed like hours. Dr. O'Donald came back in.

Dr: Well I know why you've been feeling sick.

Kenzie: Really bad food poisoning? The flu?

Dr.: None of the above. congratulations Miss Callaway your pregnant!

Kenzie's POV: What! What! Tell me he did not just say that I was pregnant. He did. I am pregnant. When I left the doctor's office they had already set me up with another Doctor down the hall and I had an appointment next Thursday. Based on what Dr. O'Donald said he thought I was about 6 weeks. I can't believe this. How I am going to tell Dean we are having a baby. I couldn't help but smile thinking of a little baby with his eyes and that hair oh his hair. By the time I got home Dean was all packed and ready to go. Had I really been gone all afternoon.

Dean: Hey Baby! *kissed her softly* I was getting worried what took so long?

Kenzie: The doctor wanted to run a few tests.

Dean: Is everything ok?

Kenzie: Well that depends.

Dean: Depends on what?

Dean pulled Kenzie over to the couch he had a worried look on his face. Kenzie didn't say anything so he repeated himself.

Dean: Depends on what Kenz baby talk to me what's wrong?

Kenzie: I'm pregnant!

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews and comments! Keep it up! I have been planning this chapter for a while! So glad that some of you are excited to see what happens next!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dean didn't say anything he just stared at her as the room was silent for a few moments.

Kenzie: Dean? Please say something.

Dean: We're having a baby?

Kenzie: Yes. I know this ...

But before Kenzie could finisher her sentence a smile appeared on his face as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Dean: I love you so much right now baby.

He kissed her again.

Kenzie: I love you too. So you're ok with this? I mean it's a lot to take in.

Dean: Yes I just can't believe I am gonna be a dad! I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless right now but I am so happy.

He couldn't stop smiling as he softly placed his hand on her stomach.

Dean: How are you with all this?

Kenzie: I'm excited, nervous, scared shitless. I don't know how to do this, how to be a mom?

Dean: We will do this together.

Kenzie smiled: We can do this right and our kid is going to be so damn cute.

Dean: Yup just like me.

He gave her that amazing smile and then kissed her again.

The Next Morning they met up with Seth and Roman and headed to the house show. Kenzie didn't have a match tonight she was just going down to the ring with the guys. They were all sitting in the locker room getting ready for the show.

Roman: Kenzie it looks like your feeling better?

Kenzie: I am. It was nice to be home for a few days.

Dean had a grin on his face.

Seth: What's with the face Ambrose.

Dean: What can't I just be happy.

They laughed.

Dean: Should we tell them?

Kenzie: I think they'll find out in a few months any way.

Dean: Then I think we'll wait to tell them.

Seth: Tell us what?

Roman: Well now you have to tell us.

Kenzie and Dean smiled at each other.

Dean: Kenzie's Pregnant!

Roman and Seth looked at them in shock and then they too smiled.

Seth: No shit really?

Roman: This isn't a joke?

Kenzie: Nope. Not a joke.

Seth: A little baby hound of justice that's awesome.

Roman: That is awesome right? We are all happy about this?

Dean beamed: Oh hell yeah.

The guys hugged and congratulated them, they couldn't believe that Kenzie and Dean were going to have a baby they looked so happy.

Monday Night Raw:

Roman: Kenzie are you going to tell Triple H and Stephanie?

Kenzie: I don't think I really have a choice. I can't really compete any more and that changes the story line for the Shield vs Wyatt feud.

Dean: Yeah babe about that I've been thinking , I don't think it's a good idea to have you ring side any more.

Kenzie: What? Dean you're not serious I can still...

Dean interrupted: Kenz baby I love you but I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby! Please understand.

Kenzie was annoyed she understood what Dean was saying but she wanted to be apart of the Shield for as long as she could because she knew that everything soon would change.

Kenzie: Let me talk to Stephanie and Triple H before we make any decisions deal?

Dean seemed annoyed: Deal.

That evening Kenzie told Stephanie and Triple H , they were excited for them but they were also disappointed a little about having to change the story line. However Triple H said that it would work out the way it's suppose to. Stephanie was hesitant at first to even have Kenzie be at ring side at all. Usually Diva's are sent home, but Kenzie was apart of the shield and Triple H knew that no one would ever get close to her with the hounds of justice on her side. So they agreed to let her escort the Shield until after elimination Chamber and then they would talk again. But they told Kenzie to be careful and she was NOT to get involved in any of the matches. Kenzie agreed. Dean wasn't happy with Kenzie being ring side at all. But Seth and Roman reassured him that she would be fine. No matter what they would protect her.

That Night they cut a promo in response to the Wyatt's

Dean: Ohhh We're so Scared of you Bray Wyatt! Listen up bone head. We don't live in your little fantasy world with monsters, evil spirits and lamb masks and haunted rocking chairs so take that crap somewhere else.

Seth: Bray you're real good a spewing rhetoric and coming up with little analogies for what you think is going on. But man you are so delusional. You are figment of your own imagination and the grandest illusion that you've ever come up with is that you think you and your little family can hang with the shield.

Roman: Take a look around Wyatt's you're standing in the Shields yard now and we don't play games. Come elimination Chamber play times over believe that!

Piper: And Believe in the Shield.

They Wyatt family stood in the ring with Bray Wyatt laughing.

Bray: I welcome this war! Bring it to me. I welcome this war.

Thursday - Dean and Kenzie were at home. Kenzie got up and ready for the day. She had her first prenatal appointment today and she was kind of nervous. This was out of her league. She knew nothing about pregnancy really or what to expect.

Kenzie's POV: I never thought that I would ever be a mom , I am a wrestler and if I do say so my self a good one. Hello I am the fourth member of the Shield. I have no idea what I am doing to be honest, being pregnant becoming a mom. I am a little over whelmed and nervous. But I am excited this is a journey that I am willing to take and enjoy, if the result is me holding a baby. Dean's baby. The thought of holding a little baby that Dean and I created out of love just makes my heart flutter.

Kenzie's thoughts were interrupted by Dean softy kissing her neck.

Dean: Hey beautiful. What are you thinking about?

Kenzie: My Dr.'s appointment today. I am a little nervous.

Dean: No need little momma I will be right by your side the whole time.

Kenzie: Dean babe you really don't have to go.

Dean: Kenz I want to be there every chance I get. I don't want to miss any of this. I told you we are in this together. The three of us.

Dean softly placed his hand on her stomach. Kenzie couldn't help but smile as she kissed Dean's lips.

Later that afternoon they headed to the Doctor's office. Kenzie was refered to a Dr. Morgan. After filling out a lot of paper work and answering what seemed like a million questions. The nurse finally left and said the doctor would be in shortly. Kenzie sat on the table as Dean began to pace around the room, Kenzie couldn't help but smile he was moving around like he does in the ring, like he is dancing but there is no music for him to move too.

Kenzie: Dean?

Dean: Yeah?

Kenzie: Come here.

Dean smiled and walked over to her.

Kenzie grabbed his hand: I love you so much you know that right!

Dean smiled: I love you too.

Kenzie then pulled him in to a passionate kiss and Dean couldn't help but smile.

Then the Doctor came in with a smile.

Dr. Morgan: You do know what happens when you do that right? Well of course you do that's why we're here!

She laughed.

Kenzie looked embarrassed and Dean just looked proud.

Dr. Morgan: I am Dr. Morgan, McKenzie Callaway?

Kenzie: Yes.

Then the Doctor looked over at Dean: You must be the Dad?

Dean: Yeah Jon!

Kenzie was surprised that he introduced himself as Jon , she even calls him Dean.

The doctor gave Kenzie an exam and asked a lot of question. The doctor told them she was 7 weeks and that she was due the beginning of October.

Dr. Morgan: We will know more after your ultrasound which we will schedule three weeks from now. Do either of you have any questions.

Dean: Yeah um we both work for WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, and I was wondering is it safe for Kenzie to travel? Our schedule can be pretty brutal.

Dr Morgan: Well Traveling is fine for now, but I would just listen to your body McKenzie when your tired rest and don't skip meals. Now as the pregnancy progress the traveling will need to get lighter and then stop closer to your due date.

Before they left Kenzie was given prenatal vitamins and information about do's and don'ts during pregnancy. They also scheduled their next appointment.

On the way home Jon grabbed Kenzie hand and kissed he softly.

Jon: I love you so much Kenzie.

Kenzie: I love you too.

Dean's POV: I still can't believe this is happening to me of all people, I have an amazing woman who I love more than life it's self and she was giving me the greatest gift, a gift I didn't even know if I ever wanted. A child, I was going to be a dad, and Kenzie was going to be a mom.

* * *

OK so I know I said earlier that I would just use their ring names but while writing I found my self typing Jon for the some of the scenes. So Let me know if that gets confusing with the change. All the others will stay the same. Thanks for your reviews and comments. I like the feed back. :)


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Shield had a few stand offs in the ring with The Wyatt's before Elimination Chamber and each time Dean made sure that Piper was out of way. They didn't fight each other it was just a stare down , but Dean knew that anything could happen and just wanted to protect her.

Elimination Chamber - In the Shields locker room:

They were the fourth match of the night. Kenzie had been felt nauseous all day so she was laying on the couch, while the guys were finishing getting ready.

Dean: You still feeling sick?

Kenzie: I am feeling a little better now.

Seth: Not sure why they call it morning sickness when it seems to happen any time day or night.

Roman: I am just glad last night I pulled over in time. I so don't want to ride in a car that smells like vomit. No offense I love you Piper but not that much!

Kenzie stuck out her tongue at them and flipped them off as they laughed.

Seth: That wasn't very lady like Piper.

Dean: You know babe, if you're not feeling up to it you don't have to come down to the ring with us tonight.

Roman and Seth knew that Kenzie was going to get annoyed all week Dean had been over protective when she was at ring side and he had tried to get her to change her mind about being ring side tonight.

Kenzie: Dean I love you but right now you are really pissing me off. We have been over this. I am still Piper Rylee a member of the Shield so I am going walk my happy ass down to that ring with the hounds got it.

Dean: Why do you have to be so stubborn?

Kenzie: Why do you have to be so damn bossy?

Dean: Because I love you damn it!

Kenzie: Well I love you too you!

Dean smiled and kissed her.

Seth and Roman couldn't help but laugh.

Roman: Are you two done yet?

Seth: Yeah it's time to head up.

Dean: Are you sure you don't want to stay here?

Piper: Ask me that again Ambrose and I will kick your ass.

They headed up to their staging area and waited for the music to hit. The boys were getting in the zone, they could hear the fans in the lobby cheering for them and taking pictures. Trying to ask them questions, they weren't being rude they just needed to focus on the up coming match. When their music hit Seth, lead the way followed by Piper , Dean right behind her and Roman. At ring side Dean looked at Piper and pulled her close.

Dean: Remember NO interfering no matter what? Stay at sitting at commentary if we get to close move out-of-the-way.

Piper just nodded.

The boy entered the ring and they were fired up and ready for a fight. As the Wyatt's came down the wrap, besides the Undertaker the Wyatt's must have one of the longest entrances in WWE.

Piper knew that this was going to be a brutal match for both the Wyatt's and the Shield. Before the match even started the WWE Universe was chanting " This is Awesome."

All six guys stood in the ring, talking smack to each other and it looked like Bray Wyatt was calling out Dean Ambrose. Then the WWE Universe began to cheer "Let's go Wyatt's" , "Let's go Shield"

JBL: I don't think the WWE Universe knows who to cheer for. They're just cheering for a fight.

Then Dean went after Bray and the brawl began. The Shield was standing tall in the ring for the moment. But Bray Wyatt made his way over to Piper.

Bray: Piper you know the outcome of this match. Follow the buzzards.

Piper was nervous and stepped back closer to commentary. Dean was pissed that Bray was standing that close to Piper and was going to go after him but Seth and Roman stopped him and tried to calm him down.

Seth: Get it together man, he wont hurt her.

Dean: He better not!

Roman: Dude she's fine focus.

As the Wyatt's regrouped the match up finally began. The match was intense just like the guys knew it would be. Piper watched the match and cheered on her boys. Every time a member of the Shield took a hard hit Piper cringed. At one point Dean interrupted a tag and then Luke Harper almost took his head off. Piper gave a little yell and got up from the commentary table and walked over to him. He looked out of it.

Piper: Dean are you alright?

Dean: Piper What the hell I told you to say over there.

Piper: Shut up I am trying to help you.

Only the first couple of rows could hear them.

Dean: Please I am fine. Go sit down.

Piper: Fine.

Dean smiled: I love you.

Piper: I love you too.

She sat back down and the brutal match continued. At one point in the match their were body's down everywhere in and outside of the ring. Piper continued to cheer on her boys. But didn't say anything on commentary. Seth and Bray were now fighting by the spanish announcers table.

Bray looked at Piper: What do you think of your boys now Piper?

Then Dean came out of no where and attacked Luke Harper once again. Then he went after Bray and they were now fighting in the crowd. While Seth and Luke Harper were fighting Bray came back, but there was no Dean. Where the heck was Dean? Dean was nowhere to be seen, Rowan and Roman were still in the ring while Bray and Luke were beating on Seth at the announcer's table, as promised Piper stood up and got out-of-the-way. She began to walk to the other side of the ring. She wanted to help Seth, but she promised that she wouldn't interfere in the match. She kept looking at the crowd to see if she could see Dean any where. Then they sent Seth through the announcer's table. While The Wyatt's focused on Roman and they beat in 3 on 1. Piper went to check on Seth, who was out for the powered out and fought back but it wasn't enough. Bray got him and gave him sister Abigail kiss for the pin. The Wyatt's beat the Shield. Piper and Bray had a stare down, before the Wyatt's headed back stage and Piper focused on Seth and Roman but where the hell was Dean Ambrose.

The Next Night Monday Night Raw: The Shield was getting ready to cut a promo about the events of last night. All four Shield members were in the undisclosed location.

Seth: So walk me thru this one more time?

Dean: I've been repeating myself for 24 hours

Seth: Where were you last night?

Dean was hyped up: I've been repeating myself for 24 hours now alright and I am getting a little sick quite frankly of you two gaining up on me.

Seth: We're not gaining up on you

Dean: And I am getting a little of explaining myself so if all that's not good enough for you two if you don't trust me then whatever whatever.

Seth: That's not it.

Dean: I am out of here.

Then he walks away.

Seth: I don't know if I believe him.

Piper: Why would he lie? He's always had our backs. I believe him.

Seth: You would!

Piper: What the hell is that suppose to me?

Seth: Nothing never mind, Look I want to it makes a lot of sense but so many times now its just over and over.

But their conversation was interrupted by the Wyatt family coming in. Piper and Seth looked shocked, Seth softly grabbed Piper's arm and guided her behind himself and Roman. So the Wyatt's weren't near her.

Bray: Please boys don't allow us to interrupt.

Roman: You already did interrupt and that's a big problem. We can settle it here right now or you can man up and you can fight in the ring one on one you leave the family behind and I leave the hounds behind.

Bray: You are an interesting creature I accept.

Roman: I knew you would.

Then they walk away from the Wyatt's the promo ends with Bray laughing.

Stephanie called Piper in to her office and her not to out ring side at all tonight. They were going to have the three hounds take it on alone. This would be the start of her getting written off the show for a while. She knew it was coming but it still broke her heart. Dean could tell that she really happy about it.

Dean: Babe are you alright?

Piper: I guess, but you get your way Ambrose I wont be ring side tonight.

Dean smirked: I know your not happy but at least now I can go total lunatic fringe on some Wyatt's with out worrying about you!

Piper: Shut up!

Dean just smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

The match between Roman Reigns vs. Bray Wyatt started they were both out their by themselves. It was a fair one on one match between the two of them. Right before Roman hit the spear,the lights went out and other two Wyatt's appeared but Seth ran and took them out. Bray went for the pin but Roman kicked out at two. Then a two on one attack began between Seth, Harper and Rowan when Dean came running down the ramp to help. Piper watched back stage and Dean wasn't kidding he was on fire tonight and then he attacked Bray Wyatt which caused the DQ for Roman. Then all six guys were going after each other. But the Shield stood tall in the ring even if Roman did lose by DQ.

On Friday night Smackdown the guys did their first promo without Piper talking about the DQ thing from Raw before staying united to go hunt some Wyatt's. Later that night while the Wyatt's were in the ring the Shield came down, but Triple H interrupted and said that he had too much time and money invested in all 6 men that he wasn't going to let this war continue at least not without some promotion so Monday Night they would be in a 6 man tag match. Then he told the Shield to stand down but they are the hounds they don't listen, Dean and Seth flew out of the ring and took out Rowan and Harper. Ran back into the ring and stood next to Roman giving Bray the stare down. When Bray and the other two Wyatt's backed off.

Jon and Kenzie finally made in home late Wednesday night - Kenzie was so tired that she just went to bed.

The next morning Kenzie got up and was getting ready for the day when she was looking in the mirror and she couldn't help but start to cry , she had noticed that she had been a little more moody and emotional lately.

Jon slowly start to wake up and looked over at Kenzie.

Jon: Are you alright babe? What's wrong?

He sat up in bed and looked over at Kenzie.

Kenzie: My cloths don't fit any more.

Jon: What?

Kenzie: My pants are to tight and I can't even button this shirt all the way. I'm getting fat.

Jon was holding in a smile: Aww Babe come here.

She walked over to him and he pulled her down to the bed with him.

Jon: That's a good thing right? I mean that means the baby is growing.

He placed his hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears.

Kenzie: Yeah I guess. Will you still love me when I am as big as a house.

Jon: A house really? You're gonna get that big? I don't know I could handle a whale maybe but a house.

Kenzie laughed: I hate you Jon.

Jon: Oh you love me little mom-ma and of course I will always love you. Besides I am loving these. (talking about her growing chest)

Kenzie smiled: You would Moxley!

Kenzie and Jon kissed, she finally found a cute outfit that fit and she felt comfortable in. Then they headed to the doctors.

The ultrasound started, Jon held on to Kenzie's hand as they both watched the screen when all of a sudden they heard a sound that would change their lives forever.

Kenzie: Is that?

Ultrasound Tech: Yes that is your baby's heart beat.

Kenzie couldn't help but smile ear to ear this made it more real to her she was laying there listening to her baby's heart beat and it was the most amazing sound she had ever heard.

Ultrasound Tech: And here is your baby.

Jon squeezed Kenzie's hand a little tighter and they both stared at the screen as she pointed to their baby. They both watched the screen while listening to their childs small beating heart.

Kenzie looked over at Jon who was amazed at what he was looking at -that was his baby on the screen.

Kenzie: Jon?

Jon looked into Kenzie's eyes then he kissed her softly as they stared at the screen again.

Ultrasound tech: Is this your first child?

Jon smiled: Yes.

ultrasound: Well I will leave you two alone for a few minutes to take this all in.

Kenzie: Jon that's our baby!

Jon: This just became real didn't it.

Kenzie: Hell Yeah it did.

Jon: I love you Kenz.

Kenzie: I love you too Jon.

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks for your comments and reviews!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Over the last few days Jon couldn't stop looking at the ultrasound photo. When they arrived at the house show he couldn't wait to show Roman and Seth.

Seth and Dean went off to catering which just left Roman and Piper in the locker room.

Roman: Hey can we talk for a minute?

Kenzie: Sure what's up?

Roman: Look I just want to say that I am truly happy the both of you. You've changed Jon, and I don't mean in a bad way. You two are made for each other. That boy loves you and I can already tell that he loves that baby. He's going to make a great dad.

Kenzie: I love him too. I never thought that I would ever want to have kids but knowing that this baby is apart of me and Jon. Just makes it worth it. I know that doesn't make sense.

Roman smiled: More sense than you will ever know. The best thing in my life is my daughter so I get it believe me.

Kenzie: I think the hounds are growing up 3 of the 4 are going to be parents.

Roman laughed: Yup and leave it up to the WWE and they would probably make a shirt that say Baby Hounds of Justice.

Monday Night Raw: Jon and Kenzie were heading over to catering when Stephanie stopped them and asked if she could talk to them in her office.

Kenzie: What's up?

Stephanie: well the creative team has tossed around ideas about how to write you off the show. Your to bad ass Piper to go out with an injury and quitting well that's not you either. So we were wondering if you would ok with us using your personal life in a story line? I mean it seems to work for Brie and Bryan?

Jon: Like what do you me? We are really personally people Stephanie?

Stephanie: I get that Jon and I am not asking for much just announce that your pregnant on Friday Night Smackdown, that way the Shield can remain united and the WWE Universe will understand why Piper isn't involved anymore.

Kenzie: Oh Stephanie I don't know.

Stephanie: The other option was to at least make your relationship public, the dissension with in the shield could be because you two are hooking up?

Jon laughed: Is that PG?

Stephanie laughed: We'll make it PG? The last option which I am not happy about is that we just don't have to ring side and on smackdown the boys show a united front with out you. Just think about it and let me know before the Smackdown taping tomorrow deal?

Kenzie: Deal.

Kenzie and Jon headed back to their locker room.

Kenzie: What do you think?

Jon: I am not sure that I want all the nut jobs out there to know your pregnant, people are so hateful already.

Kenzie: Well then it's a good thing that I don't care what people think. I mean it does makes sense to do it this way that way when I do come back we'll still be a united Shield.

Jon: Kenzie I know that it does make sense but I am just not comfortable with it. I want to keep you and our baby safe as possible and by doing it in a story-line, I just I really don't want to do it.

Kenzie: Alright then option 3 it is. The Shield is now a 3 man band.

Jon: Not funny.

He grinned.

Jon: So about telling your parents.

Kenzie: Jon I am not ready to tell them yet. Please I just don't want to.

Jon: Kenzie we talked about this last night we have to tell them, they have a right to know. I know your grandpa is gonna wanna know he is about to be a great-grandfather.

Kenzie smiled: I swear you have a man crush on my grandpa.

Jon: Hey I talked to him a few times on the phone a man crush that does not make.

Kenzie: Fine after the Smackdown taping we will head to South Carolina. Are you happy now?

Jon: Yes, you know if you would just agree with me at the start...

Kenzie interrupted: We would save so much time.

Then she kissed him.

Monday Night Raw: The boys were in their 6 man tag match against the Wyatt's. Piper watched back stage.

The match was intense and at one point Bray Wyatt kept talking trash to Dean who then jumped off the apron and headed over to Bray Wyatt. Roman went after him but Seth needed a tag, but the Shield corner was empty.

The match continued and the Wyatt's were doing a good job of keeping the Roman off the apron. But when Dean crawled over to make the tag to Seth he jumped off the apron and wouldn't make the tag. Dean looked shocked and confused what the hell was happening. Seth started walking up the ramp.

Roman noticed and headed his way.

Roman: What are you doing man?

Seth: I can't be the glue that keeps us together. You weren't there for me I reached for the tag and you weren't there. So you two figured it out.

So now it was just a 2 on 3 match. Roman and Dean put up a great fight , but the Wyatt's were just to destructive Piper watched on the tv as Roman and Dean were taking a good beating. Seth was watching all of this on the ramp. Piper was pacing and cheering on her boys. But Roman was out , and Dean was now in the ring with Bray Wyatt. Bray gave Dean the sister Abigail for the 1 2 3. The Wyatt family beat the Shield again and this time Seth stood on the ramp and there was a crack in the Shield.

Smackdown: Jon and Kenzie told Stephanie that they were going to go with third option of just phasing Kenzie out and hoping the WWE fans would get it.

The Shield was now in the ring, well 2 members of the Shield any way, Roman and Dean.

Dean: We can handle getting beat up , we can handle getting hurt, we can handle physical pain that's no problem. I don't know about Roman but there is one thing I can't handle. What I will not tolerate what will keep me up at night and that is being lied to by somebody that I trust. I feel like we've been lied to the last 18 months you see I was under the impression that the Shield had each others backs. Evidently Seth Rollins didn't have our back on Monday Night Raw He walked out on us in the middle of a war. So we're not much for talking right now but a Seth Rollins we know you're here since you called this little summit alright so why don't you come out here and say what you're gonna say.

The Shield Music Hit and Seth comes out from back stage and stands on the apron of the ring.

Seth: Alright look I get it leaving you two to fight the Wyatt's 3 on 2 Monday Night wasn't the most opportune time to prove a point but you don't understand is that the war isn't with the Wyatt's the war is with in us. Alright Look it's no secret The Shield hasn't been the Shield for sometime now but I did what I always do Monday and I sacrificed myself for the greater good. So we could get ourselves on the same page.

Dean: You sacrificed. Oh Seth sacrificed himself. I didn't realize you making a sacrifice when you left us for dead against the Wyatt's alright looks there's a big difference between what you did and what I did. I fought off you walked off.

Seth: Look at you all for the first time in months your standing in the same ring your on the same page you're seeing things eye to eye don't you get it I've proven my point. I'm already half way there. *then he enters the ring* We call this right now we can walk and go our separate ways and guess what we'll be fine. We're all talented people but you know what if fine isn't good enough from the moment we came in to the WWE we've been kicking down walls if we stand together united no one can touch us not the Wyatt family, not the Undertaker not John Cena no one. You know it, You know it so let's do what we do let's be the Shield and take this place back.

Dean: That's it! OH that's it that your great brilliant explanation by the architect of the Shield. (Then Dean pushes Seth.) I am supposed to be OK with that. I get it. I get it.

Then Dean pushes him again and Seth falls to the mat. Then Roman pushes Dean.

Seth: Alright look I know whats going to make this work. I know whats going to make me feel better.

Seth smacks Dean and he falls to the ground.

Kenzie's POV: As I stand backstage and watching my boys fight I find myself fighting back tears. I am so going to miss this. I already miss being in the ring. I wanted to be out there to push Seth for what he did on Raw. But this was the choice we made. Jon and I were starting a family. This wasn't the path that I chose for myself it was one that chose me. I just hope that I could handle being a mom. I continued to watch as Seth said he felt better for hitting Dean. Then Seth called out Dean saying he needed to get something out of his system and he was going to take one for the team and once again Dean went after Seth.

Roman calmed down Dean.

Seth: Are you we done here or are we done?

Then he put his fist in and soon the other two joined him. They were a United Shield once again. Minus Piper. They were going to take on the WWE as three men. Kenzie knew they could do it with or with out here. She was just going to miss being a hound of justice.

Cole: Well it appears tonight John that all three members or the Shield swallow their pride and are now on the same page. They are once again a united Shield.

JBL: WWE Beware The Shield is back on the same page. They want their yard back.

They were in the locker room getting stuff ready to go.

Seth: Piper I have to admit that whole promo felt off with out you.

Roman: Yeah and the new symbol of excellence without you is just weird.

Piper: Hey I wont be gone forever besides you boys will be fine! But I am telling you this once I have this baby, I am coming back to the Shield to kick some major ass and get back my diva's title. Believe that.

That night after the show they headed to South Carolina and checked in to the hotel.

Jon's POV: The next morning I woke up to noticed it was like 9:30 am we didn't get to the hotel until almost three and Kenz was so tired as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. I loved watching her sleep I could watch her sleep for hours. I know she probably isn't getting enough rest being on the road. I got up and headed down out to grab my woman some breakfast.

Kenzie's POV: I began to slowly open my eyes to the South Carolina sun coming in through the window, I rolled over expecting to see Jon but he wasn't there. I slowly sat up and looked around our hotel room. I wonder where he went. I looked over at the clock and it is almost 10 am. When I heard the door open and there he was with breakfast in hand. Oh that man is too good to me.

Jon smiled: Hey Little Mom-ma. You're a wake.

Kenzie: I am. Where did you go.

Jon: To get you breakfast.

Kenzie: You are too good to us Jon. What did you get?

Jon: Pancakes and fruit.

Kenzie smiled: Any bacon?

Jon looked at her weird: Babe you don't eat bacon?

Kenzie:n Yeah I know but it sounds good.

Jon just laughed Once they were done eating Kenzie showered and got ready to head to her parents house.

As Jon pulled in to the drive way he couldn't believe the house that Kenzie grew up in. It was a really nice house on the north end of her Grandparents ranch. Kenzie looked over at Jon and she could tell that he was a little over whelmed. She grabbed his knee.

Kenzie: Jon we don't have to do this.

Jon: Kenzie they have a right to know. We can't keep this hidden forever and I would rather have us tell them than the internet or something. Are you ready for this?

Kenzie: Ready as I will ever be. No matter what they say just know that I love you so much.

Then she kissed his cheek as they headed up to the door. It was now about 2 in the afternoon and Kenzie could hear people in the back yard , so they walked into the house Jon looked around amazed it was bigger than any place he had ever lived in his life and this house was smaller than her grandparents house. Kenzie and Jon held hands to the backyard. Out back there was her family. Addison noticed Kenzie first and she ran to her.

Addison: McKenzie Oh my goodness! I am so excited to see you.

Then Ethan saw her and came up to her.

Ethan: Hello McKenzie. Did you come home to celebrate the birth of your new nephew?

Kenzie: What? Kelly had a baby?

Constance: Yes McKenzie he's about two weeks old now Liam Ethan Callaway.

Kenzie: WOW.

Allyson: Yeah how did you know we were having a party for them this afternoon.

Kenzie: I didn't , well we didn't we came to see all of you because we wanted to...

but before Kenzie could get out those words she saw Little E and Trent coming up from the back part of the yard her heart stopped as she clung to Jon. What the hell was Trent doing at her parents house.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and comments! I like the feed back!

How do you think Jon and Kenzie will react to seeing Trent Again?

Do you think she will tell her family she's pregnant now?

I know the The Shield part is exactly what happened on Smackdown one 3-7-2014 but I felt it important to include it in this chapter. Again thank you!

Next Chapter coming soon.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kenzie held Jon's hand tighter as she couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at Jon who could tell this was uncomfortable for her.

Kenzie whispered to Jon: I want to go let's go.

Jon: Alright babe.

Little E: Hey McKenzie you're here.

Kenzie: actually Jon and I were just leaving. I am sorry but I just can't do this.

Ethan: McKenzie Anne don't be like that.

Kenzie: I am sorry Dad I just , I can't believe that I ever thought coming here was a good idea.

Ethan: Well you are hear so just stay.

Constance: Yeah McKenzie you clearly came all this way for a reason. Don't leave please.

Kenzie: No not with him here. How dare you have Trent here. I can't believe this right now.

Jon pulled Kenzie close to him, he could tell that she was getting worked up and he knew that wasn't good for her or the baby.

Little E: McKenzie Trent is my best friend and Liam's god father. He has every right to be here.

Trent: McKenzie you should see him he's super cute.

Kenzie: I wasn't talking to you.

Constance: McKenzie Anne Don't be rude.

Kenzie: Fuck this I can't do this, Jon we're leaving.

As Jon and Kenzie turned to walk away.

Little E: Oh come on is this about what happened in LA? I think it's time to get over that.

That sent Jon over the edge as he turned back around to face Kenzie's older brother.

Jon: Get over it the guy attacked her don't you get that. She couldn't sleep for weeks because of what that ass whole did. Your suppose to be her big brother and you chose his side over your own sisters. What the hell is wrong with you man?

Trent: That's not the way I remember it. But I do remember you and your boys jumping me. You should have went to jail that night not me. But your bosses got you out of it.

Kenzie: Are you kidding me right now. I can't believe this shit. Jon babe let's just leave we don't need them and our baby doesn't need them either. I am sorry that we came here to tell you that you are going to be grandparents.

Constance: McKenzie are you pregnant?

Kenzie: Yes , Jon and I are having a baby.

Little E chuckled: WOW! Nice McKenzie or should I say Piper , way to get knocked up by a scum bag that will leave you when something better comes along.

Jon: What the fuck dude? You don't know me or how I feel about Kenzie.

Jon was getting into Little Ethan's face once again. Kenzie stepped between them.

Kenzie: Ethan how dare you talk to Jon like that. I can't do this, I wont do this. Some day when you all get your head out of your asses I hope that we can be the family we use to be. But you know what I am done! You know I didn't even want to come here today but Jon thought that you all had the right to know about our baby.

Little E: Yeah I am sure it was Jon's idea probably here for some money.

Kenzie went after Little Ethan she pushed him to the ground and starting punching him. Jon was shocked she was so quick he couldn't stop her he picked her up as her arms were waving around.

Kenzie: Ethan GO TO HELL.

Jon: I think we're done here.

Jon carried a pissed off Kenzie out to the car.

Kenzie: Jon put me down! Put me down. Now.

Jon: Not until we get to the car.

They got in to the car and Kenzie was pissed , Jon softly grabbed Kenzie's hand and kissed it.

Jon: Babe just breathe are you alright?

Kenzie: Yeah I am fine. Can you believe that Ass whole. Calling you out like that stupid mother fucking bitch.

Jon: Kenz baby I just have to say for a little lady you took him down hard. Are you sure your alright?

Kenzie: Fine! But I would like to stop and see my grandpa's if that's ok?

Jon: Of course can't miss seeing that old man!

Kenzie: I still can't believe Matt didn't tell me about Kelly having a baby what the hell is up with that.

They drove the 2 miles down the road to her Grandparents house and it was a huge southern plantation home it had been in her family for generations.

They entered the house and her Grandparents were thrilled to see them both.

Ridge: OH McKenzie, Jon I am so glad that you made time to come see us.

Dayanne _Grandmother: Are you here to celebrate little Liam?

Kenzie: No we actually came because we have something we wanted to tell you all.

Dayanne: Did you stop in and see your parents?

Jon and Kenzie just looked at each other.

Kenzie: Yeah we did. Let's just say it didn't go well.

Ridge: Was Trent there?

Jon: Yeah.

Ridge: I should have warned you when I talked to you the other day. I am sorry.

Kenzie: It's fine, they want him they can keep him.

Jon: We actually came to tell you something Mr. Callaway.

Ridge: Land Sakes boy I told you call me Ridge , or well Grandpa if you so inclined.

Kenzie couldn't help but smile at her grandfather he was a sweet southern gentleman that just adored Jon, that's for sure.

Jon: Ridge sir Kenz and I have some news that we wanted to tell you in person.

Dayann: What is that?

Kenzie smiled: Well Grandma, Grandpa Jon and I are having a baby.

Ridge shot up which scared both Kenzie and Jon they didn't know what he was going to do was he mad, glad what. Then he pulled the young couple into a huge hug.

Ridge: That is amazing. I am so excited for you both. Did ya hear that Day. Another little great grand baby. This is amazing news. So when will we be blessed with this little bundle of joy?

Jon smiled: The beginning of October sir.

Ridge: Wonderful! Wonderful. I think it's time to celebrate , care for a drink son?

Jon couldn't refuse this old mans southern charm. But before their celebration could continue in walked Kenzie's dad Ethan.

Ethan: How did I know I would find you two here?

Ridge: Ethan Stop, this is a happy time. You must be thrilled to be having another grand baby.

Ethan: Dad I am not happy about this and you shouldn't be either.

Ridge: and why not they are young and in love and having a baby.

Ethan: Jon can I talk to you alone for a moment.

Kenzie stood up: Hell no you can't talk to him alone. What the hell Dad.

Jon stood up and pulled Kenzie close and looked in to her amazing eyes: It's fine, Kenz if your dad wants to talk to me. I am man enough to face the father of the woman I love. It will be alright. I love you.

Then he kissed her softly on the lips as they walked out to the back porch.

Kenzie knew that her father and nothing good to say and that worried her.

Dayanne: McKenzie sweetie It will be fine.

Kenzie: I hope your right Grandma.

Out with Ethan and Jon.

Ethan: I don't like you. I know you know that.

Jon: Yeah I kinda got that.

Ethan: You are not good enough for McKenzie or that baby. You don't know what it takes to be a father. I don't know what goes through that girls head sometimes. Trent really loves her, now he is a southern gentleman a man who I have always wanted McKenzie to end up with. Our family's have known each other for many years and McKenzie and Trent they just fit. Jon you , you don't belong down here. You and McKenzie you just don't belong together. You don't belong with my daughter. Some day she will understand that and come home where she belongs.

Jon stood there listening to what Kenzie's father had to say.

Jon: Are you done? Because now it's my turn , I love Kenzie with all of my heart and nothing and no one will ever change that. I will do everything in my power to protect Kenzie and my baby. Got that! I will marry Kenzie someday and we will have a life together with or with out her family in it. There is no one on this earth that will ever keep me and Kenzie apart. We are having a baby, your right I don't really know how to be a father but I am damn willing to learn and try for Kenz and our child. I will tell you one thing right now I will be a hell of a better dad to my kid than you have been to Kenzie that is for damn sure. So are we done here?

Ethan looked at Jon he was about to say something else Jon just turned and walked back inside.

Jon walked back in side and went to Kenzie and pulled her in to a kiss.

Kenzie smiled and looked at him: Are you alright?

Jon: Yeah. I said what I had to say. I love you so much!

Kenzie smiled: I love you too.

* * *

Thanks for you reviews and comments.

Is that the last we will see of Trent?

What did you think about Ethan and Jon's heart to heart?

Let me know!


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A few weeks later:

Everyone was getting ready for WrestleMania which was in just a few short weeks, Kenzie found herself getting board because she really didn't have anything to do backstage. She wasn't in the story line and couldn't wrestle but she didn't want to sit at home, so she continued to travel with the guys.

Kenzie was sitting in the Shield's locker room eating out of a box of Fruit Loops , watching Monday Night Raw on the TV. The guys had already headed up to their holding are to make their entrance. Corporate Kane was in the ring, last week Daniel Bryan had members of the yes movement join him in and around the ring, so Kane called out Jerry the King Lawler because he thought that he helped Daniel Bryan pull it off, then the Shields music hit and they came down to the ring. The Shield surround Lawler and told him to get into the ring. Kenzie couldn't help but get a smile on her face when she saw Dean. The Shield, Lawler and Kane were now all in the ring.

Seth: The Shield always does what's best for business.

At that point the Shield turned face. They attacked Kane and delivered an amazing Triple Power Bomb to corporate Kane.

The boys were fired up when they came back into the locker room, Dean sat on the couch next to Kenzie.

Dean: Did you see that babe, we totally triple powered bombed his ass.

Roman: Hell yeah that was frickin awesome. I can't wait for Wrestlemania.

Piper: Any word yet as to who you three will be fighting?

Seth: Kane and the new age out laws.

Piper laughed: Well that's an easy win!

Roman: Believe that sweet heart.

Then Seth grabbed her box of cereal and began to eat some.

Piper: What the hell Seth?

Dean and Roman chuckled.

Roman: Dude did you just steal food from a pregnant chick?

Seth: What's she gonna do?

Piper stood up: Kick your ass , now give me back my cereal, this baby momma is hungry.

Seth: Dean aren't you gonna help?

Dean laughed: Nope!

Kenzie and Jon finally made it home after what seemed like forever. They wouldn't be home long, because Wrestlemania was in about a week and The Shield had a lot of press.

Kenzie was in the kitchen making dinner, when her cell phone range, it was a song she hadn't heard in weeks.

Kenzie: Hello Phil?

Phil: Hey Kenz! How are you?

Kenzie: How am I for real? How the hell are you man? I haven't talk to you since February. Are you hiding under a rock?

Phil: No I just needed to think, and I did. But I wanted to know why the hell you aren't in a match at Wrestlemania and why the Shield only has three members now?

Kenzie: Well I didn't want to tell you on the phone, but I'm pregnant.

Phil: Shut the hell up? Your serious?

Kenzie: Yes Jon and I are having baby in October.

Phil: WOW! That's awesome! Well I am getting married.

Kenzie dropped the bowl that was in her hand, as Jon ran in to the kitchen.

Jon: Kenz, babe are you alright what happened?

He began to pick up the salad that was now all over the floor.

Kenzie: Sorry Babe, It's Phil on the phone.

Jon: Well How is that selfish fucker?

Jon smirked.

Kenzie: He's getting married.

Jon: No Way Really?

Phil still on the phone.

Phil: You know I can hear you know.

Kenzie: I just saw AJ the other day and she didn't say anything to me.

Phil: Well she didn't tell me you were pregnant so we are even. Hey I also wanted to tell you that I saw Matt the other day.

Kenzie: Matt? My Matt? My little brother Matt?

Phil: One in the same we actually met up for lunch here in Chicago, he told me he got a job offer and is moving her.

Kenzie: Well that ass whole, he didn't tell me any of that.

Phil: Oops my bad. Well I just wanted to tell you that I am getting married and congrats on that baby. I expect to be like the god father for something cool you know.

Kenzie: You wish! Bye Punk Love Ya.

Phil: Love Ya too. Bye.

Jon and Kenzie sat down to dinner.

Jon: so CM Punk and AJ are getting married WOW.

Kenzie: Yeah WOW. I am happy for him really.

Jon: Any news about when he's coming back?

Kenzie: Nope, honestly I don't think he will, I do love all the internet chatter about it thou.

Jon: Kenzie have you been stalking CM Punk online?

Kenzie: Aww don't worry baby not as much as I stalk Dean Ambrose. I have to say you have a very strong female fan base Moxley. There is nothing better to do sometimes when I am waiting for the Shield to appear on the TV.

Since Kenzie cooked Jon actually agreed to do the dishes, as he was washing them, Kenzie couldn't help but stare at her man, he was wearing just jeans and a black t-shirt but he was so turning her on. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kenzie: I love you so much.

Jon turned around and pulled her close.

Jon: Aww babe I love you too.

They were staring into each others eyes when Kenzie couldn't help it but tears stared to fall from her eyes.

Jon: Aww babe whats wrong why are you crying?

Kenzie: Because I want you so bad right now it's driving me insane.

Jon couldn't help but laugh: You want me and that's why your crying?

Kenzie kissed him and he smiled.

Kenzie: I need you right now.

She kissed him again this time more passionately and they began to make out in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his amazing arms around her waist as he picked her up and carried her to their bed room.

They were now cuddling in bed, Jon really hadn't noticed Kenzie getting any bigger really but for some reason tonight he could see her little baby bump forming and that just made his heart flutter with pride.

Kenzie smiled as she kissed Jon again.

Kenzie: Thank you!

Jon: What? Did you just thank me for sex?

Kenzie laughed: Yeah I did! I just needed it, I don't know what is it about you Ambrose but you are so turning me on these days!

Jon smirked: Well I aim to please you little mom-ma.

Then he kissed her again and then placed his hand her stomach.

Jon: Have you felt the baby move at all?

Kenzie looked down: Nope, not yet! I read in a book that it could be between like 15 and 20 weeks or something I don't know.

Jon softly kissed her stomach: HI Baby! I am your dad and you have one hell of a mom.

Kenzie: Jon are you talking to my stomach?

Jon smiled: NO I am talking to our kid. Get use to it, because I read some of that book to and it says to talk to the baby.

Kenzie: Jon you've been reading that baby book?

Jon: Yes I have.

Kenzie: I love you so much right now.

Jon smirked: Does that mean I get

But before Jon could finish his sentence Kenzie was already kissing him again.

* * *

Next Chapter Coming soon!

Thanks for your reviews and comments please let me know what you think?

Any idea whats going to happen next?


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Wrestlemania Week: Kenzie and the Shield were in New Orleans! Even though Kenzie wasn't in a story line, or in a match at Wrestlemania they still scheduled her for meet and greets with the fans. During most if not all of their interviews the first day the Shield was asked about Piper and why she wasn't in action and they actually avoided answering any questions about her.

The next morning Kenzie and Jon's alarm didn't go off and they woke up late and were hurry to get ready.

Kenzie: I can't believe we slept in.

Jon: I know, they are gonna be so pissed, they are probably gonna think we partied to hard.

They rushed down to do their press Jon pulled Kenzie close and kissed her softly.

Jon: I love you!

Kenzie: I love you too! Have fun!

Jon: You too.

Then they went their separate ways.

Dean was doing one of his solo interviews and they asked about the shield and wrestlemania and then the million dollar question about Piper and her being out of action.

Interviewer: So there are many questions surrounding the sudden three-man shield concept. Is there anything you can tell us about Piper's sudden departure from the Shield and the WWE?

Dean: Well, it's pretty self-evident. We are now just a three-man Shield she is missed in the ring but we are still the Shield and we got out there every night to perform at the highest level. Piper is still with us at WWE events and she is actually here today.

Interviewer: That's what the other two members of the Shield said. Alright moving on one last question how has your life changed since you joined the shield?

Dean smiled: Well it has been a whirl wind that is for sure. It's been amazing. I get to work with my two best friends, and I actually met the love of my life and we are expecting out first child, so things have been amazing to say the least.

Interviewer: WOW! Dean Ambrose is going to be a father, I know a lot of the fan girls are going to want to know who the lucky woman is that stole your heart?

Dean smiled: Well I shouldn't really say but it's going to come out soon any way so what the hell right! It's none other than the lovely Piper Rylee.

The interviewer was shocked and put two and together.

Interviewer: So that would explain why we haven't seen her in the ring or even ring side.

Dean smirked: So it would!

After a long day of interviews, Jon and Kenzie went out to dinner.

Jon: Babe I think I did something today that you're not going to like?

Kenzie: Jon what did you do?

Jon: In one of the interviews I said that you were pregnant and we were together.

Kenzie smiled: Why did you think that would make me mad?

Jon: Because I made a big deal about not putting us in a story line and keeping our private lives private you know.

Kenzie: Jon, sweetie the internet already figured it out. We live together, and we are spotted together all the time. I can't hide this baby much longer. So it's fine let's tell the world we are having a baby.

Jon: Kenz you continue to amaze me.

Kenzie: Shut up and kiss your baby momma!

Jon smiled and kissed Kenzie.

Wrestlemania: The Shield vs. Kane and the New Age Out Laws was the second match of the night, Kenzie stood back stage with Nikki and Brie to watch the match.

Nikki: Think they will win without you Kenzie?

Kenzie: Hell Yeah My Boys got this.

Brie: Are you excited to be a mom?

Kenzie: I am nervous and excited if that makes sense.

The matched Stared and Dean and Kane were the first two in the ring. It was a quick match with the debut of the double triple power bomb. Which the Shield talked about in an interview with Renee.

Kenzie was so excited that her boys won she was grinning ear to ear.

Nikki laughed: Gee Brie I think someone is excited her man won.

Kenzie: Hell Yeah I am excited.

Kenzie went to the Shield's locker room and the guys were still celebrating, she rushed up to Dean.

Dean smiled when he saw her: Hey there babe!

Kenzie put her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Roman and Seth couldn't help but laugh.

Roman: Hey Seth you thinks she's a little excited we won?

Seth: Yeah I think she is.

Kenzie: You did an awesome job baby!

Dean: I know we kicked ass didn't we.

Roman: Hey now what about the double triple power bomb that was all me sweetheart.

Kenzie: I know you were awesome that was an epic Wrestlemania moment!

Seth: Hell Yeah it was! Believe that!

The Shield had an amazing Wrestlemania however over the next several weeks things would go in to high gear after the Shield turned on Triple H, he re-formed Evolution. So now the Shield was in a battle with Evolution. So at Extreme Rules it would be The Shield vs. Evolution.

Over the next several weeks, Kenzie hadn't talked to any of her family really, she now only really talked to her Grandfather and her little brother Matt who did move to Chicago. Kenzie was so excited for him he got a new job and he was living life for him. Which is what she wanted for him.

The morning of Extreme Rules - Tonight was going to be an intense match, if the guys were nervous they didn't show it at all. They all headed to the guy as Kenzie laid in bed at the hotel. She didn't really have morning sickness any more but there were days when she just felt sluggish today just happened to be one of those days.

Kenzie's POV: Tonight was Extreme Rules, I was nervous and excited. The guys were getting ready for a brutal match between evolution. I couldn't help but wonder what the story line would have been if I hadn't gotten pregnant. The chance to be in the ring with evolution would have been awesome. But I know the Shield very well and they will kick some major but tonight. As I was sitting in bed watching some random movie on TV. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, like little butterfly's. I softly placed my hand on my abdomen once again. I couldn't help but smile. Was that a kick. I thought to myself Baby did you just kick me? Then I felt the same little flutter again, as each day passed the reality of having a baby becomes more real. I am still nervous about becoming a mom and I know that Jon has to be freaking out about being a dad but he is just amazing and if I was going to have a kid with anyone well the love of my life was the way to go. Jon is my everything now and forever.

Kenzie was all packed and ready to check out of the hotel by the time the Jon got back from the gym, when she saw him she couldn't stop smiling she kissed him softly on the lips. He jumped in the shower and was getting ready to head to the arena for the show. When Kenzie felt the little flutter once again.

Kenzie: JON! JON! COME HERE!

Jon rushed out of the bathroom and went right to Kenzie's side.

Jon: What? What's wrong?

Kenzie smiled and didn't say anything she just grabbed his and placed it on her abdomen and hope that he too could feel the little flutter. Jon smiled ear to ear.

Jon: Was that?

Kenzie: Yeah that's our baby.

Jon: Wow. That's just wow.

Kenzie: I know it's amazing. Jon I love you so much and I just wanted to say that I am so happy to be having your baby.

Jon: I love you too Kenz. But I am the lucky one. You are giving me a gift that I didn't even know I wanted. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that.

Kenzie: It's you and Me Now and forever.

Jon: That's so cheesy baby. But yeah Now and forever. Then he kissed her softly.

Extreme Rules: The Shield Vs. Evolution was an epic insane match! Kenzie watched back stage and couldn't take her eyes off the screen. At one point in the match it was anyone's win, Kenzie began to pace while watching the screen. Towards the end of the match, all hell broke lose let's be honest. Dean and Triple H, Randy and Seth were all in the crowd fighting. Triple H and Randy were giving Dean a beating some where in the crowd and he fell down the stairs. They continued to beat on him. Kenzie found her self asking, "Where the hell are you Seth, come on help him out." Then Seth jumped from the top of the entrance way right on two all three guys. Roman and Batista were still the legal men and finally Roman got the pin and 1...2..3. The Shield beat Evolution!

Monday Night Raw: Evolution wasn't happy with their lose and of course got their payback. Ambrose was forced to defend the United States Title in a Battle Royal. Dean lost his title to Sheamus. Ending his 351 day title reign.

Kenzie was back stage watching with Seth, and Roman. She was getting fired up, they had noticed that over the last several weeks she was much more moody and emotional, at times they found it charming other times annoying.

Kenzie: This is such bull shit, I can't believe this a battle royal really? Unbelievable. You boys better make them pay for this.

Seth: WOW someones a little fired up tonight.

Kenzie: Damn right I am fired up, that's so not fair a battle royal really?

Roman: It's alright sweet heart, the Shield's got this under control. Believe that Piper.

Which they thought they did, that night they faced the Wyatt's when Evolution came out and attacked the Shield once again.

When the guys got back stage they could tell that Kenzie was still fired up and pacing the room.

Roman: Piper you are still fired up!

Piper: Hell yeah I am fired up! This isn't over Evolution. The Shield will get their Payback. Believe that!

Dean smiled: Don't you just my girl, she's sexy when's she's fired up and all in!

Piper: Yeah all in , my ass I wish I could go out there and kick some ass right now. Stupid rich ass cream puffs.

Dean smirked: No kicking' cream puff ass until after you the baby deal.

The boys just laughed!


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Today was the day that Kenzie had been dreading. Jon and the WWE Roster were heading to Europe for their 2 week tour. Kenzie couldn't go, one because Jon said he didn't think it was safe and because she had a few doctors appointments.

Jon was in their bedroom packing because he was flying to the East Coast to meet with the rest of the roster.

Jon: I can't believe I am gonna miss the ultrasound.

Kenzie: It's fine. I understand, I can't believe I am going to miss the European tour.

Jon just looked over at Kenzie: We've been over this.

Kenzie: I know. But I am still missing it and I am going to miss you so much.

Jon pulled her into a kiss: Not as much as I am going to miss you.

Kenzie: There is something I wanted to ask you?

Jon: What?

Kenzie: Do you want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl? I know we talked about being surprised? What do you think?

Jon: I've been thinking that I really want to know. What about you?

Kenzie smiled: I want to know too.

Jon: Alright then. I am just mad that I wouldn't be able to find out with you.

Kenzie: Oh this could be fun!

Jon: You're going to make me regret going over sea's without you aren't you?

Kenzie: Maybe!

At the Airport Kenzie promised herself that she wasn't going to cry but as soon as they announced his flight she couldn't help herself and the tears just started to fall. Jon pulled her into a hug.

Jon: Kenzie babe you promised you weren't going to cry.

Kenzie: I know but I just can't help it. I am just going to miss you.

Jon: I am going to miss you too. Believe me I have to share a room with Roman and Seth without you.

Kenzie smiled: I think you'll be fine.

Jon: There's that smile that I love so much. I will call you everyday! I promise.

Kenzie: You better Mr.! I love you!

Jon: I love you! *Kissed her lips and then he looked down and softly placed his hand on her abdomen* And I love you too!

He kissed Kenzie one last time before boarding the plane.

Kenzie's POV: As I am driving home from the airport I can't seem to stop crying. I knew it was coming I guess I am just overly emotional lately , they aren't kidding when they talk to you about pregnancy hormones. I know that in two short weeks the guys will be back. But for now I am just going to hang out in Vegas alone. That's the only thing I will be alone since moving to Las Vegas I have traveled so much that I don't really have any friends. Who am I kidding I don't have any friends here. All of my friends are in Europe. I mean I have my sisters but I really haven't talked to them. Allyson and I have talked a couple of times but I don't want to make it awkward for her since she does still lives with my parents. I do talk to Matt but he is busy with his new job in Chicago and well Phil he is busy with AJ. So that just leaves me and little baby here in Vegas.

Over the next week Kenzie was beyond board she cleaned and caught up on some TV. She then began to look up the WWE Tour online, Facebook, Twitter and YouTube. Thank you WWE Universe for being so dedicated she thought. She could keep up with everything going on over there.

A few days later: Kenzie was sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be called back, she couldn't help but miss Jon in this moment. He was about to miss one of the special moments that they had looked forward to since they found out she was pregnant. Kenzie knew that Jon wanted to be there but just couldn't and the reality was there were a lot of things that he was going to miss, not because he wanted to but because he had too. Being a WWE Super star is a lot of work, with only 2 or 3 days off a week that doesn't leave time for anything else. Kenzie knew that but it didn't make her miss Jon any less.

Finally Kenzie was called back and they were getting ready for her ultrasound.

Tech: So no dad today?

Kenzie: No he is actually in Europe right now working.

Tech: Really and what does he do?

Kenzie: He is a professional wrestler for the WWE.

Tech: Really cool. I thought you both looked recognized you my son is a WWE Fan.

The tech started doing her thing looking at the baby and taking measurements.

Tech: So do we want to find out the gender today?

Kenzie smiled: Yes!

Tech: Well congratulations, it's boy!

Kenzie looked at the screen she couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

Kenzie: It's Boy!

Tech: There is no doubt in my mind that he is a little boy.

She printed off a few pictures for Kenzie to take home.

Kenzie's POV: I couldn't believe it! Jon and I were going to have a son. A mini Dean Ambrose running around made my heart flutter just thinking about it. I know that Jon is going to be thrilled. I can't wait to tell him, but how text message over the phone or do I make him wait until he comes home. A little boy wow.

That night Kenzie was sitting on the couch eating dinner, when the phone range.

Phone Call:

Kenzie: I miss you so much!

Jon laughed: I missed you too! So how did today go everything ok?

Kenzie: Yes everything is great. Our son is happy and healthy and growing everyday.

Jon: That's so good to hear! Wait did you just say our son?

Kenzie: I did! We're having a boy.

Jon: No Shit for real! It's a boy?

Kenzie: Yes.

But before their conversation could continue Kenzie could hear Jon yelling to the other guys: IT'S A BOY! WE'RE HAVING A BOY

Kenzie laughed: You aren't excited at all are you?

Jon: A little boy wow! I can't believe this. I love you so much Kenz.

Kenzie: I love you too.

Jon was so excited about having a son that by the next night everyone one the WWE Roster knew that Baby Boy Ambrose was on his way. Kenzie couldn't help but laugh when she got messages and texts from the WWE Super stars. Zac Ryder's made her laugh the hardest. "A little baby broski nice! Congrats Piper!"

A few days later Kenzie was back at the doctors for a check up and routine tests.

Dr. Morgan: Well I am happy to say that all your test came back fine. Everything is going great. But I wanted to ask you, do you have a support system in place for when Jon's not around?

Kenzie: No! It's just me and Jon right now, well just me now because he is in Europe.

Dr. Morgan: Well there is this group call Mommy and Me it's run down the street and I thought that might be something you would be interested in. It's a way to make new friends who are going through the same thing as you. A support system for moms.

Kenzie: What the hell I will give it a shot.

Dr. Morgan: Good.

Kenzie told Jon about the group he laughed at first but then they agreed that it wouldn't be a bad idea for Kenzie to just give it a try. So Kenzie went to the first meeting so to say and she actually met some really nice people and was even invited to have lunch with two of the woman Honor and Whitney. They had a nice lunch and seemed to hit it off. Now Kenzie had at least two friends close to home.

That Night Jon called Kenzie like always.

Jon: Hey Babe!

Kenzie: HI! How was the show?

Jon: So fucking insane, You aren't gonna believe it Randy and Roman butted heads in the steel cage and Roman busted his eyes to shit.

Kenzie: No Way is he ok?

Jon: Yeah he's fine, a few stitches. He said he posted a picture on twitter if you want to check it out. It's nasty.

While still talking to Jon , Kenzie got on her computer and looked at the picture.

Kenzie: Holy Shit! That is nasty. Damn! I thought I told my boys to be careful.

Jon: What can I say we like to play hard. How are you and my boy doing?

Kenzie smiled and her heart fluttered ever since Kenzie told Jon they were having a boy he referred to the baby as either baby boy or my boy.

Kenzie: We are fine, I can actually feel him moving around a little more.

Jon: I can't wait to see you! I love you!

Kenzie: I love you too!

The next afternoon Kenzie was getting ready to meet Whitney for lunch when there was a knock on her door. Which she thought was a little weird because she wasn't expecting any one. She opened the door and there stood the last person she thought she would ever see in her door way.

* * *

Who is standing at the door?

Are you excited about baby boy Ambrose?

Let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading, commenting and reviewing!


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kenzie: What the hell are you two doing here?

One of the Men answered: Is that any way to talk to your father? I came to see my daughter.

Kenzie: Alright that explains you but what about the ass whole behind you? Besides I think I said everything I needed to say a few months ago.

Ethan: McKenzie can we please talk I am still your father.

Trent: McKenzie I am here because I care about you.

Kenzie: Care about me? Are you fucking kidding me right now? You broke into my apartment followed me to LA and then attacked me. That's an odd way to tell some one you care.

Ethan: McKenzie please can we please just talk?

Kenzie rolled her eyes: Fine Dad you can come in but he can't!

Ethan agreed and left Trent in the hall way.

Kenzie: Start taking you only have 10 minutes I am meeting a friend for lunch.

As Ethan walked into their place he looked around.

Ethan: So where is the boyfriend?

Kenzie: Jon Dad, his name is Jon or I don't know hell call him Dean. But he has name.

Ethan: Where is Jon?

Kenzie: He's in Europe on tour with the WWE. But why do I get the feeling that you already knew that?

Ethan: Alright so I knew he was out-of-town. Trent looked up the WWE schedule.

Kenzie: And you don't find that at all weird that Trent does that shit? I mean really Dad? Really?

Ethan: I am not here to talk about Trent. I am here to talk about you and my grand baby.

Kenzie: Me and your grandson are fine. We are happy and healthy and doing great.

Ethan: It's a boy?

Kenzie: Yes Jon and I are having a boy.

Ethan rolled his eyes: He's not good enough for you McKenzie when are you going to understand that? I have done research on that boy. He's just crazy. There is a man standing out side your door right now who truly cares about you who is good enough. This Jon guy McKenzie please I am worried about you!

Kenzie: You know what I am not going to let you do this not here! The character Jon plays is nothing like the man he is in real life and you someday I really hope that you can understand that and except it. But clearly today is not that day. So tell me Dad why the hell did you fly across the country?

Ethan: Your mother and I have talked about it and we want you to move home with us? You can raise the baby in South Carolina instead of out here in Las Vegas. We want to help you and so does Trent.

Kenzie: And what leave Jon? Leave my life? Are fucking kidding me?

Ethan: McKenzie Anne please do what's right for once in your life! Be an adult here do the right thing.

Kenzie: I can't believe this right now, you fly to Vegas come to my home and tell me to leave Jon a man who I love with all my heart. He is the father of this baby and he is my life. I will never leave him.

Ethan: Do you really think that he is faithful you? McKenzie I know your not that stupid, Trent said he's seen pictures of him with other woman.

Kenzie: GET OUT! I will not stand here and listen to you accuse Jon of cheating. He is a frickin' WWE super star for crying out loud, yes girls chase him and he stops for pictures. But you know what I trust him and I know he would never hurt me or our son. So dad I'm sorry that you waisted a trip but I am never moving home to South Carolina and to be honest I don't want you apart of my life anymore and you can tell that stupid son of bitch in the hall way that he can go to hell too. I can't keep doing this. I've said it before so this time I hope you hear me I AM DONE! So get out of my life!

Kenzie's POV: I couldn't believe this. My dad calling Jon out like that I know he would never do anything like that. Jon is my life and he is good enough for me and our son. What an ass whole. I made up my mind and there is no turning back, I am done with my family and South Carolina. I just can't do it any more and my son deserves so much better than that. I was so flustered and I knew there was only one person that could calm me down, so I called Jon, forgetting the time difference he as at the arena getting ready for the show.

Phone Call: Jon: Hey little momma, I was going to call you in a bit.

Kenzie: I love you so much.

Jon: Kenz are you crying? Whats wrong? Tell me babe what happened? Are you ok? How's baby boy? Kenz?

Kenzie: Jon we're fine, I promise. It's just my dad and Trent stopped by.

Jon: What the hell are they doing in Vegas? Did that son of bitch hurt you Kenz I swear to God.

Kenzie: Jon it's fine. I didn't let Trent in , it was just my dad he asked me to move home to South Carolina.

Jon: He what? What the fuck is his problem! Are you OK for real Kenz?

Kenzie: Yeah I just needed to talk to you! I am fine now. I just wanted you to know that I love you so much.

Jon: I love you too. Babe what else did he say? I can tell that your still up set?

Kenzie: He thinks your cheating on me?

Jon: That son of bitch! Kenz babe you know that I would never ever do that right? No matter what! I Love you and our son so much that I would never do that. Babe...

Kenzie: Jon I know and that's what I told my dad that I trust you with my life well our life. I am sorry I didn't mean to up set you I just needed to hear your voice.

Jon: Aww babe I love you and I will be home in soon I promise!

Kenzie: I know! I love you too!

The next after noon Kenzie was getting ready to head to the store, when their was another knock on her door you have to be kidding me she thought to herself. But to her surprise this time it was Phil. She wrapped her arms around him for a big hug.

Kenzie: What the hell are you doing in Vegas?

Phil: Ambrose called me last night and told me that my best friend needed me and something about kicking my ass if I didn't come see you.

Kenzie: Where's AJ?

Phil: In Chicago working on wedding stuff. WOW look at you! You weren't kidding when you said you were pregnant.

Kenzie: Ha Ha! That better not have been a fat joke.

Phil: Never! I know what you can do in the ring.

They headed out to lunch.

Phil: So I heard Ethan was here and it didn't go well.

Kenzie: Nope, he basically said that Jon wasn't good enough for me or our son. Then he asked me to move home.

Phil laughed: You move home to Dixie, that must have went over like a lead balloon. Wait it's a boy?

Kenzie: Yes Phil he is a boy.

Phil: A little hockey player no doubt.

Kenzie: You wish. Any way I told my dad that I was never moving home and that I was happy with my life. I just can't handle them any more.

Phil: So Trent's still in Vegas.

Kenzie: I hope not!

Phil: Kenzie that wasn't a question he's still in town.

Kenzie: Is that your new career now CM Punk physic?

Phil: No he's just sitting over in that booth staring at us.

Kenzie looked over to where Phil was pointing and she was pissed.

Kenzie: Phil can we go please I really can't do this now.

Phil: Sure Kenzie.

Phil got the food to go and were heading to the car when Trent came up to them.

Phil: What the hell do you want Trent!

Trent: Phil. I would like to talk to McKenzie.

Phil: Sorry but she doesn't want to see or talk to you ass whole. I know what you did Trent deny it all you want but I know.

Trent: Why are you even here any way shouldn't you be with the rest of the losers in Europe.

Phil: You know Trent you have a big mouth, I would love for you to call the Shield losers to their faces and see what happens. Oh wait didn't Roman already Spear you once. That must have hurt.

Trent: McKenzie please can't you see that these people aren't good enough for you! You deserve better.

Kenzie: Trent stop this! I can't believe this right! GO home to South Carolina. I don't love you honestly I've never loved you.

Trent: Pumpkin that's not true. You and that baby deserve so much more please.

Kenzie: Shut up! If you ever come near me or my baby again, I wont hesitate to kick your ass.

Trent just laughed: You don't scare me Pumpkin!

Kenzie: Yeah I might not scare you but touch me or this baby and your will find out just how dangerous Dean Ambrose can really be!

Phil: And CM Punk well he's no walk in the park either so just leave her alone. GOT IT!

Phil and Kenize got in to the car and headed back to her place, Phil could tell that she was nervous and freaked out. That night they called Jon who was beyond pissed it took Roman and Seth to calm him down. Phil said that he wouldn't leave her side until he got back so he was taking her back to Chicago. Kenzie hung out with AJ saw her brothers new apartment. He was mad about the whole thing as well and told Kenzie that he hadn't really talked to their dad in a while either. She liked being in Chicago with her friends.

Monday Night: Phil and AJ went out to meet some friends while. Kenzie stayed in grabbed a snack and wearing her shield shirt of course sat on the couch and began to watch Monday Night Raw. They were in London tonight so the show was taped, but she hadn't been able to talk to any one yet. So Kenzie didn't know what was going to happen. The guys cut a promo about Seth's one on one match against Batista. Everyone was banned from ring side except official personal. So Triple H was the guest ring announce and Randy Orton was the guest time-keeper.

Kenzie: Nice one Triple H you ass hat. *Kenzie placed her hand on her abdomen* Don't worry little man I know Uncle Seth has a plan or well at least I hope he does.

The Seth announced the Special guest commentators Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

Kenzie watching the TV intently: Now that's what' I'm talking about! Your daddy on commentary little man, now that's what's best for business.

The match was intense until Triple H pushed Seth off the turn buckle then Dean went after Triple H and Roman after Randy. Kenzie watched the match intently and couldn't help but laugh when Dean ran across the announcer's table to go after Randy. Triple H hit Seth so the match was official over but that didn't stop these guys. They continued to brawl. Until the Shield stood tall in the ring.

Later that week Kenzie was packing getting ready to head to TN. She was meeting up with the guys. She was so excited, she didn't know it was possible to miss someone so much. They got back in the states a few days ago but they had a few house shows so Jon couldn't come home. But this week's Monday Night Raw was going to be amazing with the Shields contract signing and all and Kenzie wanted to be there live!

Phil was taking her to the airport.

Phil: Are you sure you don't want me to fly with you?

Kenzie: I will be fine but thank you for everything Phil. I really miss hanging out with you.

Phil: Yeah I miss hanging out with me too. No for real anytime. If you need anything let me know I will always be there for you.

Kenzie: Thanks Phil. I love you , you know that.

Phil: Yeah I love me too! Now get outta here before you miss that plane and Ambrose comes and kicks my ass.

Kenzie: Bye Punk!

Phil smiled: Bye Pipe!

Kenzie boarded the plane and flew to Tennessee. When she got off the plane she looked around to see if she could see Jon. Then she spotted him she hadn't seen him in two weeks but it felt like a life time. When their eyes met it was like a scene from a movie. Kenzie rushed over to him and through her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist picked her up and twirled her around while giving her a kiss. When he placed her down on the floor he looked her up and down and just couldn't believe what he saw as he placed his hands on her abdomen, was it possible that in just two weeks she had gotten bigger? You could actually tell that she was pregnant now. He really couldn't believe it.

Jon: Look at you babe! *He smiled and pulled her into a kiss* I missed you so much babe!

Kenzie: I missed you too.

Jon: Are you alright I mean with everything?

Kenize: Yeah I am fine going to Chicago and spending time with Phil and Matt really helped.

Jon: Good I'm glad. But now it's my turn to be with you because you are all mine.

He pulled her in to a hug.

That's all Kenzie every wanted was to be in his arms forever the only place she truly feels safe and loved.

* * *

Thanks for the comments and reviews. Keep them coming.

Sorry for the errors in the last two chapters, apparently I can't do two things at once. I will try to do a better job! :)


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

They arrived at the arena and headed to the Shield's locker room. Kenzie was so excited to see Roman and Seth that she greeted them with hugs.

Roman: Hey baby girl did you miss us?

Kenzie: Hell yeah I did. I was going crazy, but thanks to the WWE Universe I got to stalk you online.

Seth: Oh no are becoming a fan girl Piper?

Kenzie: News flash Rollins I have always been a fan girl!

Roman: WOW Piper, I have to say you are looking a little more pregnant these days.

Kenzie: I'm pregnant no way , I just thought I was getting fat!

They all laughed. Kenzie was home, she missed her boys and hanging out back stage. This was the life she had always dreamed of and nothing and no one stopped her from getting here and no one would make her leave. This was her dream come true. She couldn't wrestle but that didn't matter the WWE was her family now.

Monday Night Raw: It was now time for The Shield and Evolution to sign the contract for Payback which was in next week. Kenzie watched back stage, while Micheal Cole was in the ring talking about the contract signing for the no holds barred elimination match at Payback. Then the Shields Music hit and they came down to the ring. Dean was on the mic and Roman started to toss, the chairs out of the ring.

Kenzie couldn't help but have a smile on her face, those boys meant business tonight, no doubt about that. Dean was fired up and bouncing around the ring. They cleared the ring. At one point Dean tossed a chair out of the ring.

Kenzie laughed: Oh Dean babe careful now! Yeah Little man I know that's your dad and he means business.

Then Evolution's music hit and they walked to the ring.

Triple H: I want everyone to be aware of what their witnessing right here. I want you guys to be aware of what your about to sign. You sign that and what all of you are witnessing is the last time you will see the Shield ever on Monday Night Raw.

Kenzie: In your dreams Triple H! My boys are gonna kick ass.

Kenzie watched the screen and listened to every word that Triple H said.

Kenzie: Yes they are sure! Sign it boys sign it.

The crowd started to cheer "Hounds of Justice" as all three members of the Shield signed the contract. Roman was the last to sign the contract and he walked over to the ropes and tossed the contract down in front of Evolution. Then all three members of Evolution signed the contract.

Jerry: and the Shield have made their decision , they've signed on the dotted line and now Evolution is doing the same thing. Guys this is a go for Sunday.

JBL: This battle is coming to a conclusion. Sign , Sealed and on Sunday will be delivered.

Triple H: You gonna be nothing but a statistic.

Roman: Shut up. Get in the ring and fight!

Then a brawl broke out, Kenzie cringed when Batista close lined Dean, but Roman super man punched him.

Kenzie: Hell Yeah that's what I'm talking about!

Things were evenly matched until Triple H brought out the sledge-hammer. Then Evolution dominated the Shield, they Triple Power Bombed Roman through the announcer's table.

Kenzie knew that Sunday was going to be brutal for everyone involved. After the smackdown taping, Jon and Kenzie flew home. Jon was excited to finally have at least a couple of days off. Kenzie loved having Jon home , this was the way it was supposed to be. She couldn't help watching him as he was sleeping, he was so tired and for good reason, he had been on the go for the last 3 weeks.

With his eyes still closed Jon: Are you watching me sleep?

Kenzie: Yes I am , I missed your face.

Jon smirked: Just my face?

Kenzie: Yup pretty much. You do know that's the only reason we are still together right, you ever damage that money-maker we are so over!

She laughed, Jon loved her laughed he couldn't get enough of it. He pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss.

Jon: I missed you too, I hated leaving you. I love you and I love you baby boy!

Then he softly kisses her abdomen.

Kenzie: We love you too Jon, no matter what we are in this together.

**Sunday Payback:** Kenzie and Jon met up with Matt for lunch, since Payback was in Chicago.

Matt: Has Trent still been bothering you Kenzie?

Kenzie: Nope! Haven't heard from him or Dad, which is the way it needs to stay. Have you talked to them?

Matt: I talked to Dad the other day. He told me that you are being selfish and that he wanted me to talk to you about moving home.

Jon: Your serious?

Matt: Yeah, Don't worry Jon I told me dad that I wasn't getting in the middle of this. I am honestly not sure what his deal is, and I know that Trent's been at the house a lot according to Addison.

Jon: Look I don't want to cause any problems with you or your family, but they had no right to come to Vegas like that. Trent man he's someone to watch out for. I don't know the guy but this is just getting to be to much. I hope Kenzie's right and we don't hear from them again. She's pregnant and she doesn't need this stress.

Matt: I agreed. I don't know what Dad was thinking Kenzie bringing Trent to Vegas. I mean it seems like Dad is hell-bent on getting you to come home.

Kenzie: I love Dad, Matt I really do , but we've never see eye to eye you know that.

Matt laughed: Like that time he told you , that you couldn't drive to North Carolina for that wrestling event and you stole the car and went anyway. Oh man he was totally pissed. He grounded you for a like a month.

Jon laughed: You stole your dads car?

Kenzie: I didn't steal it I borrowed it. There is a difference.

Matt: Tell Jon what you did after Dad grounded you.

Kenzie: I would rather not!

Jon: Oh babe now I have to know? This crazy side of you it's kinda hot.

Kenzie didn't say anything so Matt told Jon what happened next.

Matt: Not sure how she did it but she got her whole softball team to agree to toilet paper our dads office, egged the cars in the parking lot and spray painted injustice on the building.

Jon: No Shit for real?

Kenzie smiled remembering that event: Yeah, well it wasn't fair and I wanted Payback!

Jon laughed: Wow Kenzie is that the kind of stuff your going to teach our son?

Kenzie: Look who's talkin' Moxley.

Jon smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

Matt: Speaking of Payback are you and the hounds ready for tonight?

Jon: Hell yeah! Are you coming to the show?

Matt: No Sorry , going to the blackhawks game with Phil and AJ.

Kenzie: You've hung out with them a lot lately.

Matt: Well besides the guys I work with he's really the only other person I know.

Later that afternoon Kenzie and Jon headed to the area. As soon as they got out of the car, they heard the fans cheering and screaming as they headed into the arena. Kenzie went to talk Nattie and the Bella's.

They were all sitting in catering now talking.

Nikki: So are you excited to have a boy?

Nattie: A little Ambrose running around he's gonna be so cute.

Kenzie: I am excited, but nervous! I don't know how to be a mom and Dean's gonna be gone a lot, so it's just over whelming. But I am excited to see him.

Brie: Are you coming back to work?

Kenzie smiled: I really want too! I want my Diva's Title Back!

Naomi: You'll have to fight me for it!

Kenzie: Don't you have to win it first?

The girls laughed, Naomi just looked at Kenzie.

Kenzie: I wont be pregnant forever so Paige better watch out.

Nikki: Damn girl you are still sassy and I love it!

They chatted a little more before Kenzie headed back towards the Shield's locker room. She looked over and saw, Hunter, Dave and Randy talking. She wanted so badly to be in the feud with Evolution, but the little flutter in her stomach reminded her that there was something more important than wrestling. Her son a little boy that she didn't even know she wanted until she met Jon.

The guys were getting ready to head up to their holding area - Kenzie hugged each of them and wished them luck.

Kenzie: Go out their and kick some Evolution Ass!

Seth: We got this!

Roman: Oh yeah don't even worry about it!

Dean pulled her close: I love you!

Kenzie: I love you too! No go out their and make me proud!

He kissed her again and as he headed out of the room Kenzie couldn't help her self but she smacked his butt, he whipped around and couldn't help but laugh as he winked at her!

**PAYBACK MATCH _ THE SHIELD VS. EVOLUTION : No Holds Barred Six-Man Elimination!**

Kenzie was watching back stage with Nikki and Nattie.

Evolution came out first - Kenzie couldn't help but laugh at what Batista was wearing! Then the Shield came out.

As soon as that bell rang all bets were off - the fight was on. Seth vs Triple, Roman vs. Batista and Dean vs. Randy. The match finally settled down some what and they were now back in the ring.

Kenzie was pacing the room watching the screen. At this point Dean was getting a good beating, Kenzie wouldn't take her eyes off the screen, every time Dean would take a hit Kenzie would jump and cringe.

Nattie: Piper seriously are you gonna sit down or pace the whole match.

Kenzie: Sorry Nattie. It's just (her eyes we still on the screen Dean was still getting a good beating this time by both Batista and Triple H) oh come on Triple H you jack ass! Pay attention ref.

Nattie and Nikki laughed!

Nikki: Piper it'll be alright calm down, here sit before that baby decides to make an early appearance!

Kenzie sat down but still wouldn't take her eyes off the screen.

At this point Dean had been in the match awhile and Evolution was making quick tags in and out, Triple H was now the legal man and was pounding on Dean.

Kenzie: Come on Dean, babe you've got this reach for your brothers come on baby.

Then Kenzie could feel little flutters in her stomach, she had noticed in the last few weeks that when she got excited, hyper or nervous the baby seemed to move a little more. She placed her hands on her stomach!

Kenzie: It's alright little man, Daddy's got this! He'll get the tag.

Nikki: Is he kicking?

Kenzie: Yeah, I think he gets just as pumped up as I do sometimes!

Nikki: Can I feel?

Kenzie: I am not a barn yard animal.

Nikki: Please I wanna feel.

Kenzie: Fine but just this one time.

They continued to watch the brutal match unfold. Dean finally made the tag to Roman.

Kenzie: About damn time! Thank you!

Soon another brutal brawl between all 6 men broke out! Seth and Triple H fought their way over the tech. area, Randy and Dean were fighting in the stands once again. Evolution was now in control of the match after Triple H took out Seth in the tech. area with a piece of metal. Dean was nowhere to be seen and then all three members of Evolution triple power bombed Roman threw the Spanish announcers table.

Kenzie just cringed once again. Damn it she thought to her self this can't be happening come on boy's you've got this.

No one had been eliminated yet, they were focusing on Roman and even mocking the symbol of excellence, when out of no where Dean ran across the announcers' table and landed on all three members of Evolution.

Kenzie jumped up: Hell Yeah Baby that's what I'm talking about! I love you babe!

Nikki: You know Nattie I can't tell what's more entertaining watching this match or watching Piper's reaction.

Nattie: I know right, just imagine her on commentary!

Kenzie looked back at her friends and stuck out her tongue and then continued to watch the match!

Then Seth flew over the top ropes of the ring and took out Randy and Triple H! They starting battling once again this time they were heading up the ramp towards the stage. Evolution was in total control of the match, they were now beating Seth and Dean with steel chairs. Roman made his way back into the ring, as Evolution walked back to the ring. They destroyed Roman, they ripped off his vest and put him over the steel steps and started beating him with steel chairs and kindo sticks they continued to go after Roman as they made their way back up the ramp to the stage. Dean came back on the attack but the numbers game caught up and it was a 3 on 1 beat down.

JBL: They want to end these guys career. This is a statement for the ages to be made by Evolution.

Just when it looked like the Shield was down and out Seth Rollins fly's off the tron and lands on Evolution.

Kenzie: That's what I'm talking about Seth, You Frickin' Ninja! Hell Ya!

All six men were out and crawling back to the ring. Batista and Rollins were fighting in the ring, when Roman came in and speared Batista which gave Seth the chance to pin him.

Kenzie: Finally an elimination! 1 down 2 to go boys!

Randy gave Seth and RKO, then was going after Roman when Dean came in and hit him with a chair then Dirt Deeds for the pin!

Kenzie jumped up one more time she had a smile on her face: HELL YEAH! That's my man! 2 down 1 more to baby! You've got this!

Dean was heading for Triple H. He was about to pedigree Dean when Roman super man punched him. But Batista came back in and speared Roman. Then Randy slid a sledge-hammer in to the ring for Triple H. Dean runs right in the sledge-hammer.

Cole: Ambrose runs in to the sledge.

JBL: Good Night!

Then Seth does a Diving knee strike and Reigns Spears Triple H for the 1...2..3 and the WIN!

Kenzie: That's right boys a clean sweep!

As excited as Kenzie was that her boys beat Evolution she knew that it was a tough and brutal match, they were tired and beat up. But she was also excited The Shield was unstoppable!

Kenzie: See that Little Man, I told you daddy and Uncle's had this! Believe in the Shield Little Man!

Cole: What A Performance by Ambrose , Rollins and Reigns!

Kenzie headed towards the locker room, before the boys came back they had to do the post show interview. When they finally came in to the locker room. They were so tired and swore, but when they saw Kenzie they couldn't help but smile. She hugged and congratulated them.

Kenzie: There they are my boys!

Dean didn't say anything he just pulled Kenzie into a hug and whispered in her ear!

Dean: I love you so much!

Kenzie: I love you too!

That night Kenzie drove to the hotel to let the boys rest Dean was in the passenger seat Roman and Seth in the back! This was the life! Everything was great, all she truly needed was right here in this car! This was her family and nothing was going to change that! BELIEVE THAT!

* * *

Next Chapter: Seth turns his back on the Shield!

How will Kenzie react to Seth's heel turn?

Is this the last we've seen of Trent?

Let me know what you think!

Thanks for your reviews and comments!


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next morning all the guys were sound asleep. Kenzie decided that she would go down the street and get them all breakfast. By the time Kenzie got back with the food, the guys were starting to wake up.

Jon: Where did you go?

Kenzie: I went to get you boys some breakfast.

Jon: You didn't leave a note, babe I was worried.

Kenzie: Jon it's fine , I am more than capable of walking down the street and getting breakfast.

Seth: Kenz Jon's right, it not safe for you to be out with out one of us with you.

Kenzie: Your kidding right?

Roman: No we're not Jon told us about Trent and your dad, and frankly I just don't trust the guy, so from now on one of us will be with you at all times.

Kenzie: Looks like I don't have a choice?

Jon: Nope! Look babe I just want to keep you and our son safe. I love you!

Kenzie: I love you too and I understand so does that mean you don't want breakfast?

Seth smiled: Hey now we didn't say that what did you bring us?

They all sat down and the guys ate and talked about the up coming show tonight. They were all excited that they beat Evolution in a clean sweep. Tonight was going to be awesome a celebration in the ring, and then Roman and Randy one on one.

**Monday Night Raw:** The boys were getting ready to head to their holding area to make their entrance.

Kenzie: I wish that I could be ring side tonight!

Jon: Kenz we've talked about this.

Kenzie: I know but it's Roman vs. Randy and you're celebrating your win last night!

Roman: Maybe Piper should come ring side tonight?

Seth: What?

Jon: Roman I don't know?

Roman: She's a hound of justice isn't she. I know she can't wrestle any more but she still deserves to celebrate with us. Besides with you two ring side nothing will happen. If she stays at the time-keeper area. She wouldn't need to say anything.

Jon: I don't know.

Piper: Please ... Babe! Please! I will be good I promise I will sit there and just watch the match! I promise! Please , Please pretty Please?

Jon: Great you've got her begging and I can't say no to that face.

Seth: Look I just don't think that tonight's a good night be ring side. No offense Piper.

Roman: Why dude what's up?

Seth: Nothing I just don't think that it's safe. Dean I know you'll back me up.

Piper: Seth it's fine, with you and Dean ring side I will be fine. I promise I will stay by the time keepers area. No funny business I promise.

Finally they all agreed but Seth just didn't seem happy about it. Piper was so excited she went into the bathroom to change, she wore a black tank top and her Shield zippy sweater and a pair of jeans. She quickly did her hair and make up. She was ready and came out of the bathroom.

The guys smiled when they saw her.

Roman: There she is Piper is back!

Dean: Don't give her any ideas Roman Please! Remember you promised no funny business and stay at the time keepers area.

Piper: Ambrose I got it I understand, but I am pregnant not helpless!

Dean: I know that but that's my son in there and I just want you both safe. You and our son are my everything.

Piper: Aww babe! I love you!

Dean pulled her close and kissed her softly: I love you too.

Piper was going to walk down the ramp during commercial so that only the arena crowd would know she was there. When Seth ran up to her.

Piper: Shouldn't you be up with the guys?

Seth: I am heading there now! Please Piper for real are you sure that you want to be ring side tonight?

Piper: I am fine, the baby is fine. I wouldn't miss this for the world. We are the Shield! I trust you and Dean. Nothing is going to happen. Believe that!

Seth gave a 1/2 smile and hugged her as he then rushed back up to their holding area. It was now commercial break and Piper headed ring side. She greeted Micheal, JBL, and Jerry.

Jerry: What a nice surprise! How are you these days?

Piper: I am good! Thanks.

JBL: Tell me you will be on commentary?

Piper: Nope sorry. I have strict orders to stay over in the time keepers area.

Cole: Since when do you do what you're told Piper?

Piper smiled: Good Point Cole!

Then she winked at him.

The show was back on live as the Shield's music hit, the crowd cheered at they headed through the crowd. Piper had a smile on her face as they guys winked at her and entered the ring.

Dean: How do we look? Cause we feel great , bruised beaten up for sure. Cause last night we faced our biggest challenge to date a no holds barrade elimination match against Evolution but when that napalm settled we did exactly what we said we were going to do a clean sweep we eliminated every single member of Evolution without suffering a single casualty. NOW THAT is what I call DOMINATION!

Seth: Adapt or Perish that was the whole deal right? Last night at Payback the Shield adapted while Evolution perished. And earlier tonight the whole world was a witness to their explosion. *chuckles* And the reason Evolution perished was because even tho they are three of the greatest super stars in the history of this industry last night they were not one like they Shield. In the end they were just three strangers who happened to be standing on the same side of the ring.

Roman: They weren't brothers. The men standing in this ring are brothers. This is Evolution (holding an opened hand, then turning into a fist) this is the Shield. So Randy Orton bring your ass out here so I can break your jaw with the symbol of excellence.

Piper sat there with a smile on her face, he boys were right, they were brothers. There was nothing they couldn't handle as long as they were together. They were The Shield. The New Symbol of Excellence.

Then Evolution's Music Hit, out walked Triple H (with a sledge-hammer in his hands) and Randy Orton. Seth rushed out of the ring and quickly grabbed two chairs, he locked eyes with Piper.

Seth mouthed the words: I am so sorry!

Pipers just looked at him what did he need to be sorry for? He was protecting his brothers she thought as she sat there and listened to Triple H's words.

Triple H: In case you haven't figured it out yet. What I do better than anybody is adapt last night was plan A tonight plan B. There's always a Plan B.

All three Shield members gave each other a quick look , Dean and Roman stepped up. Then Seth raised the steel chair in his hand and slammed it against Roman's Roman fell on to the ring ropes Piper let out a scream, as Dean face said it all he was shocked what the hell just happened.

Piper: NO! SETH WHAT HELL DID YOU JUST DO?

Dean: What the ...

As Dean went after Seth, he began to beat down Dean with the chair.

Piper: Seth! SETH WHAT THE HELL? STOP!

Piper was heading to the ring but Chris Amann the ring side Doctor stopped her.

Dr. Amann: Piper! Don't! I'm sorry I can't let you go in there. There's nothing you can do. You can't go into the ring.

Piper was crying at this point as she looked at the ring. Seth stood over Dean and began to beat him with the steel chair, Piper's heart ached.

Piper: Please I have too, I have to get to him. Please!

She was fighting her way over their inch by inch, but he just pulled her close and kept her back by the time-keeper's area.

Cole: Rollins assaulting Ambrose.

Piper kept looking at Seth screaming at him to stop.

Piper: Seth Stop! Please What are you doing?

Dean looked over at Piper who was watching in horror.

Piper: DEAN! OH GOD DEAN!

In a faint voice with all the energy he could muster he looked over at the woman pregnant with his son.

Dean: Stay there! Stay out of it Piper! Keep her out of the ring!

The time-keeper Mark who was now helping Chris hold her back nodded at Dean.

Seth wouldn't even look over at her, Piper's heart was broken the love of her life and her brother betrayed by someone they thought they could trust a man they all considered a brother. Piper who had tears streaming down her face as the she continued to struggle to get to the ring.

Cole: Rollins is destroying Ambrose.

Piper: Seth! SETH! LOOK AT ME DAMN IT! DEAN! DEAN!

He wouldn't look at her everything was beneath him now, as he grabbed the other chair and put in near Dean who tried to push it away with whatever strength he had left. Seth then gave the curb side stomp to Dean. Piper once again let out a scream in horror she continued to fight out of the arms of the Chris.

Piper: NO! SETH You Stupid Son of Bitch!

The crowd was shocked, booing Seth and chanting "you sold out"

Seth got out of the ring and handed the chair to Randy Orton who got in the ring and began to attack and beat Roman with the steel chair. He even took off his vest and then gave him an RKO over the steel chair.

Piper covered her face into Chris's chest she couldn't watch this not anymore, she stood there powerless to stop them.

All three Men, Seth Rollins, Triple H and Randy Orton stood over the beaten down body's of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, as the game's music began to play.

Triple H: I won!

Finally when Raw went off the air, the doctors and officials went into the ring to assess the damage , Piper was standing next to Jerry.

Jerry: Piper?

But she wouldn't say anything, she had to get to Dean, she didn't care about anything at that point he was the only thing that mattered. She rushed into the ring and bent down next to him tears still streaming down her face. Dean and Roman were in so much pain not just physically but emotionally they had been betrayed by their brother.

Piper: Dean, Dean Babe say something!

Dean faintly: Are you ok?

Piper: Don't worry about me, I am worried about you.

With help they got Dean and Roman back to the trainers room.

Piper was still mad, as she walked past Hunter, Seth and Randy stopping for a picture. She wanted to go beat Seth's ass but Dean was more important in this moment.

Kenzie's POV: As I looked over at the three ass wholes that destroyed my family, I wanted revenge on Seth Rollins. That's why he didn't want me ring side tonight! That's why he kept saying he didn't think it was a good idea. I wont let this go, Roman and Dean they wont let this go. Seth you betrayed us you'll get what's coming to you believe that.

Dean and Roman both laid on a table in the trainers room.

Kenzie: Dean babe? Are you ok?

Dean: I feel like I've been hit with a steel chair.

Kenzie: I am so sorry I wanted to help, I...

She began to cry.

Dean: Babe, listen to me, I am glad that Mark and Chris didn't let you in that ring. The only thing that matters to me is you and our son. I love you Kenz. Everything else to me is dead.

Kenzie: I love you too!

Roman looked over as Dean softly kissed Kenzie's lips.

Roman: Trust is Dead to Me!

* * *

Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, Calwitch , WWEBat85 for your comments! I am glad that you are enjoying this story. Keep the comments and reviews coming!

What do you think will happen next?

How will Kenzie react when she's face to face with Seth?

What should Kenzie and Jon name their son?


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The next afternoon at the arena you could just feel the difference no one knew what to say to them. When they arrived they just went into the locker room.

They hadn't talked about what happened last night. Roman and Dean went to work out this morning Kenzie knew they talked about what they planned to do. Kenzie still couldn't understand Seth's actions what was he thinking. They were all sitting in the locker room silent they was something , well some one missing things just didn't feel right. When there was a knock on the door, neither guy seemed to noticed they were lost in thought. Kenzie stood up and answered the door. It was Jerry from production, he had tonight's event information.

Jerry: Can you give these to Roman and Dean.

Kenzie nodded as she looked at them she was pissed.

Kenzie: What the hell Jerry the boys aren't in a match tonight?

Jerry: No. They are scheduled to be in the dark match after the show goes off the air. Monday they will be back on camera.

Kenzie just looked at him and shut the door, then she handed both men the information. They scrolled through it. Neither one seemed to care or were even that impressed.

Kenzie sat next to Jon on the couch with out words he just pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her and with his other hand he placed it on her abdomen. The only thing he knew was real was that he was in love with the woman in his arms and they were going to have a son. The man sitting across from them well he was his brother and he just hoped that he could trust him. The guys didn't even go out to catering today, they just stayed in the locker room processing last nights events.

When Smackdown started they turned on the TV and began to watch. Sure enough first out was Triple H and Seth Rollins. The crowd began to chant You Sold out. As Seth stood there in the ring with a smug look on his face. Triple H began to talk. Kenzie could tell that Dean and Roman weren't paying any attention to what he had to say to be honest she wasn't either they were glaring at the man they called brother. Waiting to hear what he was going to say.

Triple H: Why Seth? Why did you do what you did Monday Night?

Seth: So everybody wants an explanation. You wanna know why I did what I did to my brothers on Monday Night. So let me tell you that the only person who knows why I did what I did on Monday and the only person who needs to know and the only person that I owe anything to is ME!

Kenzie stood there and watched the screen, she couldn't believe what she just saw. Kenzie just couldn't sit still she just kept pacing the room. It was actually making Jon and Roman a little nervous.

Jon: Babe calm down please. Your making me look like the sane one here.

Roman couldn't help but laugh: He's got a point sweetheart.

Kenzie: Sorry, are you boys ready for the dark match tonight? I mean are you feeling up for it?

Roman: Well Like they say the show must go on.

Jon: Hey I've been through worse. Listen to me Kenz I know your mad, but you need to stay in the locker room. Alright.

Kenzie: But Jon

Jon: Don't give me that look and say but Jon Kenz I know you and I don't want you to get any more worked up.

Kenzie: Fine.

Jon: Promise me.

Kenzie: No I will not promise anything.

Roman smirked as he and Jon headed for the door.

Roman: Please stay here Piper.

Kenzie didn't say anything as she wished them luck and watched them walk out the door.

Kenzie's POV: I waited until I knew for sure that Jon and Roman were up in their holding area for their dark match and I left the room. I never promised Jon I would stay here. I walked around backstage, people were already leaving because the taping for smackdown was over, but I knew that backstabber was here some where. Then as I looked over near Hunter's office, I saw him the betrayer himself, talking with Hunter, and Randy. I couldn't hold in my anger anymore, even being about 6 months pregnant I can still move pretty fast.

Seth was standing talking to Triple H and Randy Orton when out of no where Kenzie shoves him to the ground and starts whiling on he, she got in a few good punches.

Kenzie: Seth you selfish son of bitch, why huh why.

She said as she kept punching him.

Seth: Someone get her off me?

Randy picked up Kenzie as she began to wiggle out of his reach.

Kenzie: Put me down you ass whole.

Seth: Kenzie please let me explain.

Randy put her down as Seth stood up off of the ground, which he realized was a bad idea when she shoved Seth up against the wall for a little pregnant woman she had strength and guts.

Kenzie: Explain what you selfish son of a bitch. We trusted you, they trusted you. I trusted you with my life with my son's life. Why Rollins Why and give me the truth none of this fake promo shit.

Triple H: Kenzie it's just business.

Kenzie looked over at him: You may be my boss and the Game Triple H, but I wasn't talking you. So back off! I was talking to this selfish mother fucker right here.

Seth: Kenzie, the Shield wasn't going to last forever we all knew that going in. Hell we even talked about it when we were in Europe. Dean and Roman shouldn't have been that surprised.

Kenzie: What the hell are you talking about?

Seth: We knew the spilt was coming we just didn't know who or when it was going to happen.

Kenzie: That's not a reason Seth. You betrayed me and your brothers, you could have just told them and me you wanted to move on. It wasn't that hard or I don't know given us a fucking clue about what was going to happen last night. You knew it that whole day didn't you? That's why you didn't want me ring side, that's why you told me you were sorry. I can't believe you would be that selfish. I hate you Seth, I hate you Seth Rollins I thought you were someone who I could... that I could...

Seth: Kenz, Kenzie are you alright?

Kenzie could finish her sentence she got light-headed and passed out, before she could hit the floor Seth caught her and rushed her to the trainers room.

* * *

What is going to happen next?

How will Dean and Roman handle being in the same room as Seth?

Let me know what you think!

Next Chapter Coming soon!

Thank You ,kitkat1488 and Wolfgirl2013 for your comments.

Thank you to all my readers! Please keep reviewing and commenting! :)


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Seth's POV: As Kenzie stood there yelling at me, I noticed that her face turned white and she couldn't really finish her sentence. Then she passed out before she hit the floor I scooped her up and rushed her to the trainers room. Randy, and Hunter right behind me. Oh man, if anything happens to Kenzie or this baby Jon will kill me that's not even a joke he will go full on Moxley.

As they entered the Trainers room, Seth laid Kenzie on one of the tables. Yelling and barking orders the whole time.

Seth: GET THE DOCTOR NOW! She needs help. Some one go get Dean!

The medical staff called for the doctor who was still ring side.

Randy: Seth Man, Dean's in a match. But I will wait by the curtain and tell him the second it's over.

Seth: You better Randy. I mean it or

Randy: Dude calm down, we're not on camera. You have my word.

Seth wouldn't leave Kenzie's side. Randy went to the curtain to wait for Dean and Roman.

Seth was holding Kenzie's hand: Please wake up Kenzie Please! I am so sorry. Please, wake up.

Finally Dr. Amann came in and began to assess Kenzie's condition.

Dr. Amann: What happened?

Seth: I don't know? Really one minute she was fine and practically kicking my ass, and then her face went white and she just passed out. Please you have to help her please.

Dr A: Seth calm down. I will do everything I can. Someone should go get Dean.

Triple H: Randy's on it.

Dean's POV: We had just finished the match we won of course. As we walked through the curtain we saw Randy Orton standing there, I was swore and tired and didn't really care what he had to say. But that didn't stop him he really wanted to talk to us.

Randy: Ambrose I need to talk to you.

Dean: What Orton?

Randy: It's Kenzie she passed out and...

I didn't even listen to the rest of what he was saying nothing else matter. I just started running to the trainers room, I knew Orton was still talking but I could have cared less the only thing that mattered in that moment was Kenzie and my son. As I barged into the trainers room, I saw Seth and Triple H. What the hell were those two doing in here. Then I looked at Kenzie she was awake laying down and talking to the Dr. A. I couldn't help it but I went right up to Seth and pushed him against the wall.

Seth: Not Again! What the hell man?

Dean: What the hell happened Seth? What the hell did you do?

Triple H: He didn't do anything, Kenzie started it. Dean you need to back off.

Dean: Don't tell me to back off she the love of my life and you tell me... wait ... what do you mean she started it? What the hell does that even mean?

Seth: She went full on Piper Man, She tackled me to the ground dude.

Dean let go of Seth and took a few deep breaths, he honestly didn't care what Seth was saying he looked over at Kenzie and the doctor.

Dean: How is she?

Dr. Amann: I think she just got dehydrated and her blood pressure was a little high.

Dean: I wonder Why? *Looking over at Seth*

Roman had entered the room now along with Randy Orton.

Dr. A: I am recommending that she got to the local ER to make sure she is safe to travel and then take her home Dean. She really needs to start slowing down.

Kenzie: I told you I am fine! I just want to get home please.

Dr A: Sorry Kenzie I can't clear you, please just go get checked out.

Dean was over by her now and knelt down in front of her.

Dean: You don't have a choice, we are going to get you checked out then we are heading home. Roman can you get the car?

Roman: Sure Dude!

Seth: I'll go with you.

Roman looked at him: No it's cool I got it, you've done enough.

Dean helped Kenzie walk slowly to the car.

Seth: I really hope that everything is ok Kenzie I really mean that. I am sorry for everything!

Kenzie: You broke my heart and my trust Seth. If you want me to forgive you need to earn it.

At the local hospital Kenzie was checked out and the baby was fine! :) Kenzie was just dehydrated with high blood pressure, she stayed at the hospital for several hours before they cleared her to travel. Jon called her doctor and scheduled an appointment with Dr. Morgan for the next day he wanted to be extra sure everything was OK.

As soon as they got home, Jon carried her to the bed.

Kenzie: Jon I can walk you know.

Jon: I know but you haven't eaten yet today so I am just making sure you and my boy get to the bed safely.

Kenzie was laying in bed, Jon ran to go get food. They were now eating in bed.

Jon: Kenzie can I ask you something?

Kenzie: Anything. What's on your mind?

Jon: What the hell happened last night? Why didn't you stay in the locker room like I asked?

Kenzie: You know me Jon, I couldn't let it go. I wanted to kick Seth's ass, I understand that it was stupid. But I did get a couple good shots in oh and I called him a son of a bitch.

Jon gave a 1/2 smile: I know. Randy told me the whole story. You are pretty bad ass little mom ma. But promise me no more fighting with people until after my son is born?

Kenzie smiled: Deal. Now can you be honest with me?

Jon: Of course.

Kenzie: Did you know that the Shield was going to break up?

Jon: Yes and No! When we were in Europe Triple H and Stephanie talked to us about what the creative team had been talking about for a while. They wanted to see how we would do on our own. We knew a split was going to happen soon, but Roman and I assumed it would be after Money in the bank. Not Monday Night and none of us knew who it was going to be. At first they wanted me to turn on Roman and Seth. But I guess creative had other plans.

Kenzie: What I don't get is why didn't they tell you it was Seth and prepare you for what was about to happen. Seth should have said something.

Jon: I know and believe me he's not gonna like what's coming his way, I wont rest until he is beaten down. For betraying us like he did and for making you so upset you passed out. He is gonna wish he never did what he did.

Kenzie: Careful your starting to sound a little Moxley babe.

Jon gave her a little smirk: Maybe it's time Seth Rollins gets a little taste of the New Dean Ambrose.

Then he kissed her softly on the lips.

The Next Day: Jon took Kenzie to the Doctors. They explained to Dr. Morgan what happened and she ran a few tests. Which all came back fine, they even did an ultrasound to count the baby's movements.

Dr. Morgan: Everything is fine. But Kenzie this was a warning you have to slow down and remember to eat and drink plenty of water. So I hate to say it but I am going to have to limit your traveling from now on.

Kenzie: What does that mean?

Dr. Morgan: It means that only travel when you have too.

Kenzie: So like once a month for the pay per views?

Dr Morgan gave Kenzie a look: We will talk about that at your next visit. But right now the best thing for you to do it go home and rest. Bed rest for at least the next week. Eat and drink plenty of fluids. I want to see you next week and we will check everything again. McKenzie just relax and stay stress free.

Jon: But the baby he's alright and Kenzie?

Dr Morgan smiled: Yes Jon they are both fine and healthy. But it's important that they stay that way.

When they got home Jon made her go right to bed. By 6pm Kenzie was already board.

Kenzie: This is going to suck ass, being home alone.

Jon: I know but you have your friend Whitney and Honor was it from that mom group. I know your not happy but think about our son.

Kenzie: I know. I am sorry, for putting him in danger I never ment too. I hope you know that.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as Jon pulled her close.

Jon: Aww babe, I know that! I just want you and our son safe that is all that matters to me. I love you so much.

Kenzie: I love you too.

A few days later Jon had to leave to go back to work he hated the idea of leaving Kenzie home alone but there was really no one else, Matt was busy with work, and Phil and AJ were planning their wedding. Jon did talk to Whitney who agreed to come in everyday to check on Kenzie.

Jon met Roman at the air port and they headed to the arena for the house show. When they got their they heard the fans screaming as they gave a little wave and headed into the arena. There waiting for them was Seth.

Seth: Dean how is Kenzie?

Dean didn't say anything him and Roman just walked away.

Seth: So that's how it is? Your not going to talk to me ever again?

Still neither one said anything.

Seth: I care about her too you know she is apart of the Shield.

That pissed Dean off he dropped his bag and went after Seth.

Dean: The Shield what Shield you selfish ass whole? You destroyed that. You know I am not even mad about that because hell we all knew it was coming. But I am pissed that you chose not to tell us , what you thought it was better to beat us down on live TV. Beat me with a chair in front of my pregnant girlfriend. Huh?

Roman pulled Dean off of Seth: He's got a point Dude, What the hell were you thinking?

Seth: Look can we just go to the locker room and talk this out please? Will you at least let me explain?

Roman looked at Dean: Do you think we owe him that?

Dean: You have 10 minutes and if I don't like what you have to say then I will beat you with an inch of you life Deal?

Seth let out a deep breath: Deal.

They headed to the locker room and sat down. It was awkward and no one said anything for the first few minutes.

Dean: Well start talking.

Seth: Look I am sorry that everything went down the way it did for real, but creative and Hunter thought it would make for better TV if you didn't see it coming. They want me to be hated , and it worked. I even got a couple of death threats.

Dean: What? Your serious.

Roman: No one every said the WWE Universe wasn't dedicated.

Seth: You aren't kidding no matter what I put on Twitter someone has to remind me that I "sold out". I never meant to hurt you guys, or Kenzie. Especially Kenzie. How is she?

Dean: She's alright our son is fine. But she needs to slow down, the Doctor put her on bed rest of the next week and had limited her travel.

Roman chuckled: OH Piper must love that.

Dean: Let's just say I am glad I am here and she is in Vegas. She called me a selfish mother fucker when I left last night.

Seth smiled: Well at least she and the baby are safe. I am really sorry about all of that. But if it makes you feel any better she packs one hell of a punch.

Dean smiled: It does a little bit.

Roman: So what's the plan for tonight?

Seth: All I know it that we are in a tag match, You and Dean vs. Me and Randy.

Dean: Just know that Paybacks are a bitch so I plan on using a steel chair.

Seth: Wouldn't have it any other way brother.

Things were different between them but they were still friends and brothers... they couldn't forget all that had happened in the last almost 2 years. They were still a family and would be friends off camera.

The creative team met with them and explained what was going to happen over the next several weeks, Ambrose and Rollins were going to start a feud and Reigns was going after Randy Orton and Triple H. Creative told Dean to let loose on the mic. which he was thrilled about.

Dean: Are you ready for this Seth Rollins? You're about to meet the new Dean Ambrose.

Seth looked over at Roman: Why don't I like the sound of that.

Roman smiled: Better you than me brother! He means business. Believe that!

* * *

Thank you to all my readers! Thanks for the comments and reviews.

How will Kenzie handle being home alone and on bed rest?

Will she get an unexpected visitor?

Let me know what you think!


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Monday Night - Kenzie was sitting in bed, which is basically all she had done since Jon left a few days ago. She was bord out of her mind, she did catch up on Grey's Anatomy and some of her other shows she always missed. She also was on her computer a lot as well, twitter, Facebook and of course she couldn't help her self and had to check out the WWE fan sites.

Kenzie's POV: I was sitting in bed waiting for Monday Night Raw to start, I couldn't believe all the hate the fans were giving Seth. OK I get it, I did try to beat his ass last week, but he called me the other night and we had a heart to heart. I still don't fully trust him, but Dean Ambrose would be taking care of Seth Rollins that's for sure.

Before the show started Jon made is call to Kenzie.

Jon: HI little Momma. How are you and baby boy feeling?

Kenzie: Jon we are feeling good. Nothing has changed since you called this afternoon we're fine.

Jon: Good just making sure. Did you stay in bed?

Kenzie: Well I ...

Jon: Kenzie Ann what did you do?

Kenzie: Did you seriously just middle name me?

Jon: Yeah I did... what did you do?

Kenzie: I went to the store.

Jon rolled his eyes: Kenzie I told you, you needed to rest shopping is not rest.

Kenzie: We didn't have any Oreos and your son really wanted Oreos the mint ones and milk.

Jon couldn't help but laugh: You drove all the way to the store for Mint Oreos and milk?

Kenzie: Yes I did and we are fine, I went right there and then came back and sat in bed. My ass is gonna get huge if I can't move around too much you know.

Jon: Fine and maybe I want you to get a big ass.

Kenzie: Shut Up. *There was a moment between them - both laughing at each other* Are you ready for the show tonight?

Jon smiled: Oh yeah baby it is going to be amazing, I can totally cut loose on the mic people aren't gonna know what to think of the new unleashed Dean Ambrose there is something I wanted to talk to you about.

Kenzie laughed: I can't wait to see you on TV and what is it?

Jon: Can I use you in the promo tonight?

Kenzie was a little shocked: Really?

Jon: Well apparently when you started freaking out last week and rushing to the ring, the camera and production thought it made for good TV so they've been showing you in the footage and well fuel to the fire baby!

Kenzie: That's fine with me I don't care, just know that there wont be any going back.

Jon: I know babe but this is the new unleashed Dean Ambrose and you mess with my baby momma all hell will break loose.

Kenzie laughed: OH I love it Ambrose you are to turning me on right now!

Jon: Just two more days and we will be together again. I love you Kenz.

Kenzie: I love you too Jon.

Monday Night Raw was at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Kenzie sat in bed and began to watch the show while eating her mint Oreos and milk. When 3MB came on the screen.

Kenzie: I can't believe it little man 3MB stayed together longer than the Shield now that is an injustice! *then the shields' music hits* Oh boy here comes daddy and he is gonna be pissed. *She giggle she realized that she was basically talking to herself but she didn't care, her son could hear her and that's all that mattered.*

On TV: Dean and Roman came out with one goal in mind between the two of them they took out 3MB.

Kenzie: Daddy and Uncle Roman mean business tonight! Damn Roman way to spear Heath in 1/2.

Roman and Dean were now in the ring. Dean with the mic in his hand took a few deep breaths and calm down, he kept telling him himself to calm down then he looked up and said the words I love you Piper.

Kenzie: Aww I love you to babe! You've got this given hell Ambrose.

Dean: The shield was untouchable and we will go down in the history books as one of the greatest groups in sports entertainment EVER. We dominated WWE we beat everybody ... even Evolution. *He begins to tap the mic and walk closer to the ring ropes* But we weren't healthily we had a cancer inside of us ... little did we know and that Cancer's name... that cancers names was Seth Rollins. History is full of people like you Seth everyone in this building knows someone like you Seth. The kind of guy that would stab his brother in the back. Seth you knew that Piper was ring side when you chose to hit me with that steel chair, with that one choice your life changed. I will never forget the look of horror on Piper's face the love of my life when she stood helpless looking at me knowing there was nothing she could go about it. You knew she wouldn't be able to stop you! OH Seth you're Suck Up you sell out to the Authority. *Dean meant business by the tone in his voice and his body language he was unleashed with a long pause he stared directly into the camera.* Now when I get the opportunity to rearrange your face which I will your nose isn't going to be here anymore it's gonna be over here by your ear. *motioning and moving his hand from his nose to ear* I say ear because your only gonna have one left. I'm gonna ripe your dirty stinkin hair *pulling out hair* by the roots and I'm gonna stuff it in your mouth, they'll be plenty of room where your teeth use to be. *He crossed his fingers and pounded his chest* Seth Rollins my brotha , You are scum *still staring directly in to the camera* and we are looking forward to what that scum has to say tonight. We want you to stand out here in this ring in front of the whole world and lie through your teeth. We want you to stand out here in the middle of this ring in front of the whole world and we want to hear Triple H's words coming out of your mouth we're gonna listen to every word of it and then we're gonna beat the hell out of you. *drops mic on ground*

The crowd was cheering as Dean laughs then picks up the mic while saying something to Roman he hands him the mic.

Kenzie: He is on fire tonight little man. That's your daddy and he means business! I wouldn't want to be Uncle Seth right now! I am so gonna give Seth hell for that monkey suit he's wearing. Alright Roman you've got this.

Back on TV - Dean was walking behind Roman and he begins to speak showing some lunatic fringe moments.

Roman: Seth You committed the most unforgivable sin. *Roman looked down and paced a minute*

Kenzie: Come on Roman give um hell!

Roman: You're the scum of the earth, there are things you don't do in life! You don't tug on supers mans cape, you don't piss in the wind and you don't ever stab your brothers in the back! But your only part of the problem , the others parts are Randy Orton and Triple H. Randy Orton runs around here like everybody owns him something he thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you Randy you're gonna be the ass of this company. And when I'm done with you I'm coming for you Triple H ooh the King of Kings ooh we're gonna have our won games of thrones. BELIEVE THAT! *Tossed mic over his shoulder*

Dean jumps on the ropes and the camera pans over the ring.

Later in the show it was now time for Seth's tell all with Michael Cole.

In the Ring was Seth and Cole.

Kenzie: OH this is gonna be good, Seth you so look like a puppet in that suit.

The interview started and Kenzie couldn't help but laugh when he could barely get a word out because the crowd was booing and chanting you sold out.

Kenzie: See Seth it aint easy being heal all alone.

On TV

Seth: Look I don't get it, I don't understand what all the controversy you're talking about is all about. I mean are we just talking about what I did last week? Is that the whole deal because to me that wasn't a big deal. I was just doing what was best for business , best for my business. The Shield Michael the greatest faction in the history of the WWE created by me. You don't think I have the right to destroy my own creation. It takes an architect a master mind to put together a faction like the Shield. You think Dean Ambrose is in any way responsible for that? Dean Ambrose is a lunatic given a week to his own devises he'll be face down in a ditch. And Roman Reigns the golden boy you'll never see anger or furry in a man like you've seen in Roman Reigns. (they showed Roman and Dean watching back stage) with out someone to harness that to control that he's nothing he's worthless. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are nothing without me. They owe me every ounce of success that have ever achieved.

Cole: Seth Dean Ambrose tonight mentioned that Piper Rylee was ring side last week. This is the first we've heard or seen of her in months. It seems like she left the shield, yet was there when it seemed to crumble.

Seth laughed: No it was not my plan to have her ring side last week, but OH Piper Rylee the look on her face was priceless wasn't it! The entire WWE Universe knows why Piper needed to take time off. You see Michael ... Piper was a force to be dealt with at one time. But not any more. Do you honestly think I care that she stood ring side and watched me destroy her little boyfriend right here in this ring I DON'T! Honestly I hope I made her see the true side of Dean Ambrose the weak side. Ever since she got mixed up romantically with that lunatic she went soft she doesn't scare me. I am glad she was here last week to see the Shield crumble.

Kenzie's POV: Seth you selfish ass, I can't believe you just called me soft. I'm pregnant that doesn't mean I went soft, I still tackled your ass to the ground. Wait until I have this baby I am coming for you dude. Made Dean Ambrose look weak yeah OK Seth just wait you haven't seen anything yet. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised they are using me in there promos' especially because of how bad I freaked out ring side. I forgot about the cameras even being there. This should be a fun summer if Dean and Seth are going to be in a feud. I couldn't help but laugh when Seth said he "bought into the evolution of Seth Rollins". OH no you didn't Seth, really business partners. WOW!

ON TV:

Seth: OH Wait I heard earlier I was watching that Dean Ambrose said that he was gonna let me say my piece and then they were gonna come out here and kick the hell out of me. Well ...

He stands up and tossed a the chair out of the ring.

Seth: I've said my piece. Come on boys where you at?

Kenzie: OH Seth really? You're calling then out like you good luck.

Then out came Dean and Roman from the back they headed straight to the ring. When the lights flickered and the Wyatt's appeared.

Kenzie: What the hell are they doing out there really?

Dean and Roman didn't care they went after them any way, soon they finally got their hands on Seth. But he rolled out of the ring and Bray started to attack them and he was three on two. When John Cena's music hit and he came to help. Seth was outta there. Bray and the other two Wyatt's retreated leaving Dean , Roman and John Cena in the ring.

The main event was a 6 man tag The Wyatt's vs. Dean Ambrose , Roman Reigns and John Cena. - However by the time the main event was on Kenzie had fallen asleep. She started to wake up when she heard her phone go off.

Kenzie: Hello?

Jon: Aww babe were you sleeping?

Kenzie: Yeah I'm sorry I feel asleep before your match.

Jon: It's all good but I wanted to tell you before you freaked out, I kinda busted my chin a little bit.

Kenzie let out a sigh: How many stitches?

Jon: Like 9 it didn't even really hurt and I didn't notice right away. I just wanted to let you know before you saw all the pictures on-line. Sorry I woke you.

Kenzie: It's fine. Oh by the way tell Seth I am so gonna kick his ass for saying that I've gone soft.

Jon could tell that she sounded really tired.

Jon: I will. Are you sure your alright babe?

Kenzie: Yeah I am just tired and I just have a little nausea but we are fine. I love you and can't wait to see you.

Jon: I love you too and it's less the 48 hours now. Get some sleep love and I will talk to you tomorrow.

Kenzie hung up the phone and tried to get comfortable in bed once again.

Then next morning she woke up to someone banging on the door. She slowly got out of bed. Who the hell is banging on the door at 11 am. When she opened the door she was instantly pissed.

Kenzie: What the hell are you doing here Trent?

Trent: Enough of this bull crap McKenzie I am here to take you home.

Kenzie: I am home, so you need to leave now.

Instead of leaving he pushed his way into their apartment.

Trent: I am not playing games anymore you are coming home with me one way or another. And there is no one who is gonna stop me this time.

* * *

Thank you to my readers and to everyone who is leaving comments and reviews! :)

Will Kenzie go with Trent?

How will Jon react when he finds out Trent was in their apartment?

Let me know what you think!


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

That same afternoon with Jon in Green Bay, Wisconsin: They were at the arena for the smackdown taping, they were in the locker room going over the plan for tonight's show. Dean Ambrose would be facing Bray Wyatt for a chance to be in the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship ladder match and Roman Reigns would be facing Bad News Barrett. When there was a knock on the door. It was Seth.

Seth: Hey guys I'm heading to catering and wanted to know if you guys wanted to come?

Dean: Sure man.

Roman: Yeah I could eat.

Seth: Dean have you talked to Kenzie today?

Dean: No not yet, I called this morning but no answer. I think she was sleeping, she wasn't feeling very well when I talked to her last night why?

Seth: Well I just tried to call her , I wanted to talk to her about my interview last night. I hope she wasn't to mad.

Dean: No she wasn't that mad! *smile* But I am supposed to tell you that she is gonna kick your ass for calling her soft.

Seth: Wouldn't have excepted anything less from our Piper!

Dean: Well there is something that I wanted to tell you both, and since you are here , well now is as good of time as any.

Roman and Seth looked at each other and then watched as Dean went over to his bag and got out a small little black box.

Seth smirked: Aww you've forgiven me and you got me a present. You shouldn't have.

Dean: Shut up ass whole, this isn't for you it's for Kenzie.

Roman: Dude no way, you're gonna propose to Kenzie for real?

Dean: Yup, she is the love of my life and the mother of my son. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Seth: Aww Roman our little Dean Ambrose is all grown up.

Dean just rolled his eyes as he opened the box and the guys all looked at the ring.

Dean: Do you think she'll like it?

Roman: Man I think she'll love it.

Seth: Details dude, when are how are you gonna do it?

Dean: Well I am hoping that she'll be able to travel to Boston for Money in the bank, I would like to propose ring side. I mean that's the place were our relationship really all began. You know.

Seth and Roman started to laugh at their best friend who just had a grin on his face.

Dean: What?

Seth: Dude really? When did you become such a romantic?

Dean smirked: Well when you're in love with a goddess I guess it come with the territory. Either one of you tell her I will kick your ass got it.

They both agreed and headed to catering to eat some dinner before the show. Before the show started Dean got out his phone and called Kenzie once again , but this is what he heard.

"Hey you've reached Kenzie, you know what to do, leave a message and I might call you back if you're lucky."

Jon laughed he loved her voice: Hey babe it's me! I hope your feeling better. Call me when you get this please! I miss you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I love you Kenzie!

Jon was a little concerned that Kenzie still wasn't answering her phone, she should be awake by now- so he called Whitney.

Whitney: Hello?

Jon: Hey Whitney It's me Jon , Kenzie's boyfriend.

Whitney: Oh HI Jon! What's up?

Jon: Have you talked to Kenzie today?

Whitney: No I talked to her yesterday.

Jon: I haven't been able to get ahold of her. Her phone goes right to voicemail, I am sure she is just sleeping but I am still in Wisconsin.

Whitney: Well I was heading over to your place anyway, I told Kenzie yesterday that we meet for dinner.

Jon: Thanks, Have her call me please.

Whitney: I will!

Jon: Thanks.

Smackdown started: Dean and Roman were standing in the ring. Dean was worried about Kenzie something just didn't feel right to him. But the show must go on so he stood in the ring and gave him promo.

Dean: I don't need to tell you what you already know. So I don't need to tell you what the Authority is trying to do its as clear as day. Triple H you think you hold all the cards , you think you've stacked the deck against us. Well listen up kiddo ... we're not gonna wait for you to deal we're gonna flip that table right over and we're comin for your throat. *taps the mic* As for puppet suit Seth Rollins my uh *looks at Roman* Well I guess he's not my brother *back at the camera* my former business partner I'm shutting down the Seth Rollins business for good. And I know that look *looking back at Roman once again.* I feel like you may have a message for another spineless, corporate stooge. So why don't you give it to him. *gives roman the mic*

Roman: I hope you're enjoying your night off Randy, because when I get my hands on you you're going to want a permanent vacation. Like I said on Monday Night on Raw you think you're the face of WWE. You're not the face , you're the ass and your also just a spoiled little kid who gets whatever he wants from his daddy Triple H. You didn't even qualify for the championship ladder match you were just given the opportunity like everything else. But guess what everybody whats to be WWE champion, but who knows maybe Dean or I will just beat you too it.

Then Triple H appears on the titantron, he explains that there are only so many spots in the ladder match and the only fair way to choose is to flip a coin. Which he does, then announces that Dean Ambrose will be in a match against Bray Wyatt, then he bands Roman from ring side along with the rest of the Wyatt family. Then he tells Dean he should leave the ring now because he's banned from ring side for Roman's match up next against Bad News Barrett.

Backstage: Dean tried to call Kenzie again it went to voice mail once again and he was getting annoyed.

Jon: Kenzie I am starting to freak out please baby call me back! I love you!

As he hung up the phone, Seth came in.

Seth: Still can't get a hold of her?

Jon: No man, I just have a really bad feeling about this, this isn't like her. I did send her friend Whitney over to the apartment. So hopefully she calls me back.

Seth: Dude I am sure that everything is fine, just focus on your match tonight against Bray Wyatt.

Dean couldn't help but laugh: Yeah I am always focused.

Dean Ambrose Vs. Bray Wyatt: This was an intense match from the start, both men knowing what was at stake. At one point Bray slams Dean into the side of the ring, apparently damaging Dean's shoulder. Dean's fights through the pain and tries to put his shoulder back into place by slamming in to the mat and into the turn buckle. Dean and Bray continue to battle with each other in and outside of the ring, finally Dean does his finisher Dirty Deeds on Bray. When he goes for the pin however Seth Rollins is standing on the announcer's table yelling at Dean. Who is full of emotion in that moment that he just goes after Seth , who rolls in to the ring, Dean follows right into Bray Wyatt's sister Abigail losing the match.

Backstage: Roman was ready to head out, Jon checked his phone and noticed he had like 20 missed calls and just as many text messages. They were all from Whitney so he called her back.

Jon: Hey Whitney it's Jon what's wrong?

Whitney: She's gone Jon! She's gone.

Jon was instantly pissed and confused he wasn't sure what she was saying.

Jon: What do you mean she's gone? Whitney!

Whitney: She's not here and your place is trashed, LVPD is here now. Come home please.

Jon: I am on the next flight out!

Jon hung up the phone and rushed around gathering his stuff when Seth came in the room.

Roman: Dude what's wrong?

Jon: I don't know, but I don't like it! Whitney just said that Kenzie's gone, I don't know what the means. I swear to God I can't lose her I can't live with out her.

Roman pulled his friend into a hug to calm him down. As Seth came into the room.

Seth: What's up you guys wanna grab a drink before we head out.

Roman: Dude Kenzie's missing.

Seth: What the fuck did you just say?

Jon: Whitney told me that our place was trashed and she's just gone. I am going home right now! I will find her and who ever took her or has her I will kill them. That is my girl and my son. I can't lose them Roman I can't.

Roman: I know dude.

Seth: We'll we are going with you man. We are in this together Piper is like my sister.

Jon just looked over at Seth and nodded.

The plane ride to Vegas from Wisconsin seemed like it took forever. When they arrived at Jon's apartment there were police everywhere. Jon just couldn't contain all his emotion and angry. He rushed up to Whitney.

Jon: Where is she Whitney Please tell me this is a cruel joke.

Whitney: Oh Jon thank goodness you made it. I am so sorry.

She introduced him to the police.

Jon: Where is she! Please tell me something.

Police officer: I am not sure sir. You're the boyfriend?

Jon: Yes I'm Jon. Please you have to tell me where is she? Please she is my life and she is pregnant with my son.

The police officer looked at him: I know and I am sorry I don't know much. I do know we are doing everything we can to find her, but we don't have much if anything to go on. Where were you today?

Jon: Are fucking kidding me right now?

Roman and Seth were standing by their friend they didn't want him to do anything stupid.

Roman: It's fine Jon stay calm tell him.

Jon: I was in Wisconsin for work. I am a WWE Super star.

Police: It's just a formality to ask. I know this can't be easy. It there any reason to think McKenzie would just leave maybe go somewhere like to her family's house anything?

Jon: No she wouldn't just leave, I know her. She isn't really talking to her family right now. I mean we do have friends in Chicago. But I know she wouldn't just leave without telling someone.

Police: This is looking more like an abduction at this point, the apartment is completely trashed. Is there anyone you can think of that would want to hurt her?

Roman, Seth and Jon all exchanged a look, before Jon could get the words out.

Seth: Trent McBride he's her ex boyfriend from back home. He's been giving her trouble for the past few years.

At the sound of the guys name Jon's jaw tighten and he clenched a fist. Roman softly put his hand on his best buds shoulder hoping that would calm him down.

Jon: If that bastard did this I swear to god he is one dead mother fucker I am not even kidding!

As the police man took them all up to the apartment, Jon's heart sank, everything was trashed and tossed everywhere. All the guys stood there looking over the apartment, Jon noticed a picture that was on the frig now on the floor he picked it up. It was one they had taken at Payback before the match, he arms wrapped around Kenzie and his hands on her baby belly as he kissed her cheek , she was smiling ear to ear. Jon stared at the picture and couldn't help but have tears in his eyes.

Jon: I just want her back! I need her I can't be without her I just can't! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?

Roman: I don't know man, I just don't know.

Seth: Wherever she is believe that we will find her safe bro. BELIEVE THAT!

* * *

Thanks to all my readers and to everyone for leaving comments and reviews! Glad you are all enjoying this story!

Where is Kenzie?

Will they find her before Money in the Bank?

How will her missing effect Dean Ambrose in the ring?

Let me know what you think!

Thank you to the WWE because without them I wouldn't have much of story! :)


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Over the next few days, Jon, Roman and Seth talked to the cops. Jon was beside himself, Seth was in contact with Stephanie and Hunter. All that was on Jon's mind was getting Kenzie back safe and sound. The Police kept telling him that they were doing everything they could to get her back. But they didn't have any leads. Jon was worried about his unborn son, would he be alright would Kenzie go in to premature labor. His mind just wouldn't turn off. He couldn't sit still he just kept pacing.

Seth: How ya doing man?

Jon: Really how can you sit there and ask me that? Kenzie's gone Seth. Gone! I don't know where she is, I don't know how my son is? What if I never get her back what if something happens to my son? I couldn't live with myself if something happens to them. I don't even know if she's still alive.

Roman: Dude you can't think like that. You have to stay positive I know it's hard.

Jon: I should have been here. I should have never left her alone. This is my fault. I swore that I would protect her and our son and I failed. If anything happens to them ... that's on me!

Seth: Jon buddy that's not true! It's not your fault. You love Kenzie and your son. Everyone knows that you would walk through fire for them. If it's any one's fault it's mine.

Jon and Roman just looked at Seth.

Seth: Look if I never would have betrayed you too and pissed Kenzie off then she probably wouldn't have been put on bed rest and she could have traveled with us for at least the next few months. I am so sorry.

Roman: We can't sit here and blame each other, that's not going to get her back. Look we have to leave tonight to head back to work. Jon I know you don't want to but I think being on the road is a good idea.

Seth: I agree Stephanie and Hunter agree as well and they want to help find her something about a private investigator.

Jon: Finding her I know that son of bitch took her, she's in South Carolina. I know it! I just don't understand why the cops don't see it. I am going to South Carolina and I will bring her home!

Roman: Have you talked to her family?

Jon: No the cops have I guess, and no surprise they blame me and said they haven't heard from her or Trent. Which is total bull shit. But I can't just sit around and do nothing. I don't even know what I would do if I lost them. I feel so out of control.

Roman: I know man. I know you don't want to but come back on the road with us. I really don't think you should be alone.

Seth: Yeah man, come back on the road with us. Then on Tuesday Night we will all go to South Carolina and bring her home.

Jon just nodded going back into the ring was the last thing on his mind right now, but he knew that the show must go on, not because he really wanted it too but Roman had a point he couldn't just sit around doing nothing.

**With Kenzie**: Kenzie's eyes started to open to the afternoon light. It was Friday or at least she thought it was. She was laying in a bed, she looked around the room it was a white and yellow room. The room looked firmilar like she had been in this room before.

Kenzie's POV: I looked around the room, I was startled this wasn't my bed. I looked around the room there was something firmilar about it, I had been in this room before. Then I hit me, I was in South Carolina. I got up out of bed and rushed to the door, it was locked. You have got to be kidding me! I ran to the window and I was right, I was at Trent's grandparents house, they lived in an old style Plantation home. It was big, I could be here for days and no one would know. I have to get out of here, for me , for my son and for Jon! Jon, the love of my life. I miss him and I have to get to him. As I open the curtains I realize that I am on like the third floor. Damn It. I can't get out. This can't be happening right now.

As Kenzie was staring out the window she heard foot steps and then the door opened. As she turned around she saw Trent coming into the room with a tray of food and a smile on his face.

Trent: Oh good your awake.

Kenzie: How the hell did you get me here?

Trent: I knew you wouldn't remember. But it doesn't matter, your home now safe and sound.

Kenzie was fighting back tears: This is not my home, this will never be my home. Please Trent let me go.

Trent: I'm sorry McKenzie I can't do that. You're finally home where you belong and I wont let anyone take you away from me again. Look you'll see that leaving your old life is the best thing for you and our son.

Kenzie was pissed and went over to Trent: Our Son? You're kidding right? This baby is mine and Jon's! Get that into your southern head. You can't force me to stay here. I will fight you and I will get out of here and back to my life.

Trent pulled her close: You need to eat. I'll be back later.

Trent kiss her cheek as she shoved him away. When he left the room , she threw the glass of juice at the door.

This can't be happening right now. All afternoon Kenzie paced the room, trying to figure out how to get out. How to get ahold of anyone that could help her. That evening Trent brought in her dinner.

Trent: McKenzie you need to eat something. *noticing she didn't eat anything for lunch* You are eating for two.

Kenzie: Does your Grandmother know that you're keeping me here against my will?

Trent: You haven't heard, Granny is in a nursing home. So I am taking care of the plantation now.

Kenzie: What about Tyler and Taylor are they helping you?

Trent laughed: My little brother and sister come by often but Sugar you're on the third floor.

Kenzie signed and looked around the room: Can I at least get a TV or something. It's pretty boring in here you know.

Trent smiled: Eat your dinner and I will bring you in a TV!

Kenzie: Thanks.

She sat down at the little table in the corner of the room and began to eat slowly.

Trent: Sugar cane look, it wont be all that bad here. I know you will enjoy being home. This is just ment to be.

As Trent left the room, she couldn't help pray, she had never really prayed before but she needed help. All she wanted was to be back in Jon's arms where she belonged.

Trent as promised brought up a TV. At 8pm Kenzie tuned in to Smackdown, if she couldn't be with her family at least she could watch them on TV. She watched the promo's and had tears in her eyes when she saw Jon. She placed her hands on her abdomen. Through the tears she said.

Kenzie: Don't worry little man. I will get us out of her some way. I will get us back to your dad. I love you Jon!

During Dean's match Kenzie watched she couldn't tell whether his injury was real or part of the story. To her it was real, especially when he slammed his shoulder into the mat and the turn buckle.

Kenzie: Oh babe Yikes! Be careful!

However she couldn't stop crying as Smackdown went off the air, not really because Dean was hurt or that Seth cost him the match. But because she wouldn't be able to see him. She didn't have her phone or computer. She was trapped in this room but she was determined to get out of this messed up situation she found herself in.

With Jon: He basically just went through the motions of being back to work, he and Roman were in a tag match against Seth and Randy. There were times when Roman would tag in because he knew that Dean just couldn't really focus on anything. All he cared about was having Kenzie back.

Monday: They arrived at the arena and were summoned to Hunter and Stephanie's office, Jon was startled when Stephanie pulled him into a huge hug.

Stephanie: I am so sorry to hear about Kenzie. I just want you to know that we are here for you. Whatever you need.

Hunter: I know this can't be easy but I commend you for coming to work, for the house shows , Raw and Smackdown.

Stephanie: I want you to know that my father hired a Private investigator and he would like to talk you.

Hunter: Kenzie is our top diva and we want her to come back safely. The PI will want to talk to you three before the show tonight.

Roman: Thanks man!

Seth: Yeah Thanks all we want is for Kenzie to come back to all of us safely.

Jon just nodded.

Hunter: Look Jon just know that tonight what happens on camera in that ring, is not personally it's all for show. Remember that.

Jon: I know, but I just I hope that she's watching. It would make me feel a little better knowing that she was at least safe. That we have this one connection you know.

Stephanie: Jon she will come home to us.

When they entered the locker room, there was a man waiting for them by the name of Garrett Hopkins.

Garrett: HI I am the private investigator Mr. McMahon hired. Jon right?

Jon shook his hand: Are you going to find my Kenzie?

Garrett: That is my job I will do everything I can to make sure she is found safely. Can you tell me a little about her?

Jon smiled at the thought of his girl: She's 6 months pregnant with my son. She's amazing , stubborn , strong-willed. That's why I know she wouldn't just leave like this someone took her I know it. Please help us find her.

Garrett: I understand that the police are suggesting that this may not be an abduction after all since they don't have much to go on.

Roman: That's what they said we talked to them on Friday.

Seth: Which is total bull shit. I mean the place was trashed.

Garrett: There was mention of a former boyfriend?

Jon: Trent McBride from South Carolina. You want to find Kenzie you start there. I know he has her and when I get my hands on that selfish son of a bitch I swear I am going to kill him.

Roman: Alright buddy calm down.

Jon: Look I am heading to South Carolina tomorrow night, but you should start there.

Garrett: Well that is where I will start, with her family there and this Trent. Do you have a recent picture of her?

Jon took out the picture of the two of them together that he found on the floor he held it close to him everyday since he picked it up.

Garrett looked at the picture: She's a very beautiful woman.

Jon smiled: I know she's my life.

Monday Night Raw: The show started and Triple H and Stephanie announced that there would be a battle royal for the final spot in the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship ladder match, however Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and John Cena. But John would have the chance to earn his way into the match by competing in a stretcher match against Kane.

Kenzie was sitting in bed watching the show , she kept thinking come hell or high water she would get out of this. No matter what.

Seth was in a match against Dolph Ziggler.

They of course had to play the footage of 2 weeks ago when Seth turned his back on the Shield and including Piper's reaction.

Kenzie thought to herself: They can stop playing this clip now, we get it the Shield is no more. She couldn't help but have tears in her eyes, she missed her true family.

She missed them more as each day passed by. She knew that they must be worried about her their demeanor and attitude on the screen was different, they all meant business, like this was a job that needed to get done.

Seth and Ziggler were having a good match than Seth tossed Ziggler into the turn buckle and then gave him the curb stomp. However when he went for the pin Dean Ambrose (dressed in street clothes) came in and attacked Seth Rollins.

Kenzie was smiling, with tears in her eyes. That was her man, the love of her life when she saw him live on the screen her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered.

Kenzie: Don't worry little man , I have a plan that will get us back your dad.

Then she blew a kiss to the TV.

On Screen: Dean was in a crazy mode , he motioned for the mic.

Dean: This aint gonna be over Seth. This aint gonna be over until I get my hands on that smug corporate extremely punch-able face of yours. I know you don't do anything without Triple H's permission these days , so why don't you save yourself some time and get this over with and fight me like man.

Triple H came on the screen and said that he wanted to fight and that was great, and he had some bad news for ya. Meaning that Dean Ambrose vs. Bad News Barrett was next.

During the match Kenzie watched the match , she couldn't stop staring at the screen that was the man she loved on the screen. I will get out of here and back to you Dean Ambrose, if it's the last thing I do, I will get back to you or my name isn't Piper Rylee, She thought to herself.

BNB had Dean in the corner of the Ring, when Dean just explodes out of the corner and just starts punching, Barrett. Kenzie knew it was more than just a match to Dean, this was personally it had nothing to do with Wade, it was all about the emotions he was feeling right now in that moment. Dean was dealing with it the only way he really knew how and that was to fight and this time it just happened to be Wade Barrett in the ring with him.

Lawler: OK he may seem a little more than excentric right now, that's ok I have no problem with that what so ever.

Cole: I am sure that Ambrose is not in a good mood either after Triple H informed him that he will not be apart of the battle royal later tonight to qualify for the ladder match in two weeks.

JBL: He's not normal King that's the point of my story.

Barrett pushed him off the top turn buckle and he falls hard to the side of the ring and lands on the floor, it appears that he re-injured his shoulder from Friday Night.

Kenzie cringed through the tears : Come On baby, You've got this. Please.

The matched continued Kenzie sat at the edge of the bed and watched on. When the door slowly opened and in walked Trent, he rolled his eyes when he noticed what was on the screen.

Trent: Really McKenzie, I should have known that this is why you wanted the TV.

Then he turned it off.

Kenzie: I was watching that.

Trent: You don't need to watch that crap. McKenzie please listen to me Dean Ambrose, Jon whatever you call him he's not good enough for you or this baby.

He was now sitting next to her on the bed.

Trent: Please understand that I don't want to hurt you or the baby. (Softly placing his hand on her stomach Kenzie flinched and moved away)

Kenzie: Please Trent, let us go.

Trent: I can't McKenzie I am sorry. I love you and you and I belong together. The sooner you realize that the better our life will be.

Kenzie: Jon is the love of my life and there is nothing you can say to me that will ever change that. You can keep me here the rest of my life and I will still only love Jon. This baby my son, is apart of me and Jon. There is nothing you can do to change that either. Do you hear me Trent! Nothing! I Love him and he loves me. Come hell or high water I will get out of here and Jon will find us! Believe that!

Trent laughed: You love him For now, but soon you will see things clearly.

Trent kissed her cheek and then left the room.

Kenzie: I will get us out of this little Man I promise. I will get us back to your dad. We have to believe that.

* * *

Thanks to all my readers and to everyone for leaving comments and reviews!

Sorry I haven't updated - My internet was down due to storm damage!

Hope you Enjoy.

How will Kenzie get out?

Will Jon and the boys find her?

How Kenzie's family react to Jon , Roman and Seth being in South Carolina?


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After the main event/smackdown taping Jon, Roman and Seth left Ohio and went right to South Carolina. Roman had to beg Jon to check in to the hotel for the night because he wanted to go right Trent's.

Roman: Dude, we need to play this cool alright.

Seth: Yeah we are meeting the PI tomorrow morning. He said he had some news for us.

Roman: Try to get some sleep.

Jon just laid there he couldn't sleep the only thing on his mind was Kenzie. He knew she had to be here in South Carolina.

**With Kenzie**: She laid there with her hands on her abdomen feeling her son move he was the only thing giving her hope, that she would soon be back in Jon's arms. The only place she wanted to be.

Kenzie: Little Guy I will get us out of her I promise. We are in this together and we both have to be strong if we want to get back to your daddy. OK Little Guy.

**The next morning** Jon, Roman and Seth met with the PI.

Garrett: I talked with the Callaway's yesterday.

Jon: What did they say? Have they seen her?

Garrett: Ethan her father said that he has not heard from her and Trent had nothing to do with this.

Jon: He is so full of shit, I wouldn't be surprised if he helped Trent in some way.

Roman: Well I think it's time we pay her family a visit.

Jon: I think we need to go to Trent's I know he has her.

Seth: Alright look man, we need to start somewhere and her family maybe the place to start.

Jon: Garrett do you have any information on Trent?

Garrett: Actually I do, apparently he is living at his grandparents plantation and is running their business now. He really isn't seen after 5 pm.

**With Kenzie:** Trent brought her in lunch.

Trent: How are you today Sugar?

Kenzie: Trent, can we have dinner together tonight? I am lonely up here by myself.

Trent smiled: Really?

Kenzie: Yeah.

Trent smiled: Of course. I will look forward to it.

Kenzie: Do you have to go back to work?

Trent: Sadly I do. But I will be back tonight I promise.

Kenzie's POV: If Trent wanted me to love him, if that's what gets me and my baby out of here. I will pretend to love him and just tell him what he wants to hear. I know that Jon and the guys must be looking for me. I know they were in Ohio but it wouldn't surprise me if they were now in South Carolina and if I know Jon he is probably beating some one's ass. I just hope that Roman and Seth can keep him calm.

**With Jon**: Roman was driving as they pulled up to the Callaway house.

Seth: Damn this is the house Kenzie grew up in?

Roman: It's very southern.

Jon didn't say anything he got out of the car and went to the door, Roman and Seth were right behind him. He rang the door bell and Constance answered.

Constance: Jon what are you doing here?

Jon pushed his way in, Seth and Roman behind him: Where is Ethan?

Constance: He is in his study, but I really...

She didn't finish her sentence when she saw Roman and Seth. She knew they meant business and took them to Ethan.

Constance: Ethan, Jon and his friends are here to talk to you.

Ethan rolled his eyes as Jon, Roman and Seth came into the room.

Jon: Where the hell is Kenzie?

Ethan: Jon I don't know. I am sorry.

Jon: And you are so full of shit. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't help Trent take her.

Ethan: Jon, Trent doesn't have her.

Roman: Yeah OK. She just decided to what go for a walk and never come back?

Seth: Dude Trent has her and if you think anything different well the Sir no disrespect but you're an idiot.

Ethan: And who are you?

Seth: I am Seth and this is Roman.

Roman: Look we only want to have Kenzie back, any help you could give us would be great. She is like our sister and we are worried about her.

Ethan: She has brothers real brothers and a real family that wants the best for her. So if she left you Jon well then her and my grandson are better off. So I am sorry that she left you but clearly she doesn't want to be found. This wouldn't be the first time she disappeared.

Jon was pissed: What the hell is that suppose to me?

Ethan: When she first dated Phil she did the same thing she ran off with him and we didn't hear from her for months.

Roman: and that didn't bother you?

Ethan: What kind of father do you think I am of course I was worried.

Seth: But you're not worried now?

Jon: No he's not worried because he knows where's she's at. I am telling you this one time Ethan, anything and I mean anything happens to Kenzie or my son. I wont rest until every single person who had something to do with this pays.

Roman grabbed Jon's shoulder and then headed for the door.

Ethan: My daughter's to good for you Jon and you don't deserve her or my grandson, she's better off with out you. The sooner you understand that the better all of your lives will be.

Jon wanted to go after him , but Roman held tight to his shoulder as all three men walked out to the car.

**With Kenzie:**

Kenzie's POV: I have a plan little man but you have to stick with me ok. No matter what happens you have to be strong for me and your dad. We are getting back to him soon. I promise Little Man.

* * *

What is Kenzie's Plan?

Will Jon and the boys find Kenzie before it's to late?

Thanks for your comments and reviews!

Keep them coming!


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kenzie was pacing the room, she had a plan she was getting out tonight. She wouldn't let Trent do this to her or her son. Kenzie was over this whole thing, tonight it would all end one way or another.

Kenzie was sitting on the edge of the bed, when Trent came in with a dinner.

Trent: Hi sugar , I got dinner from your favorite place in town.

Kenzie smiled: Really Maggie's down town?

Trent: That's the one.

Kenzie: Is Keith still the cook?

Trent: You know it, I had him make you, you're favorite.

Kenzie: A bacon cheese burger...

Trent: with a side order of curly fries.

Kenzie: You know me well Trent.

Trent: I know this isn't easy for you , but I couldn't let you go anymore. We had to be together.

Kenzie: I know, I am sorry I didn't see it before. But I know we are ment to be.

They sat down at the table in her room and began to eat, Kenzie was flirting helplessly with Trent, he was eating it up and flirting back, they even began to talk about old-times.

Trent: Do you remember Prom night?

Kenzie: How could I forget.

Trent: I asked you to marry me.

Kenzie: I know I was there.

Trent: You said no and I never understood why?

Kenzie: Trent we were just to young back then, I wanted a different life.

Trent: I know and I let you do your own thing I sat back and watched you make a lot of mistakes. It broke my heart when we broke up and you started dating Phil.

They were almost done eating when Trent moved closer to Kenzie.

Trent: I love you Kenzie and I want us to be together and raise this baby.

Kenzie embraced the hug while they were hugging she reached for the fork that was on the table slowly and then stabbed him hard in the neck. Trent screamed in pain as she ran for the door, she was heading down the three flights of stairs with Trent close behind.

**With Jon:** They went to the little cafe' down town and were talking to the PI. Who had some new information about Trent. Apparently he was in Vegas that night... he rented a private jet that flew two people a man and a pregnant woman back to South Carolina.

Jon: I knew it he has Kenzie, we have to go get her now.

Roman: Do you think we should call the police first?

Garrett: I have been in contact with the local police but they said they needed more to go on and since her family in South Carolina haven't reported her missing there is really nothing they can do.

Seth: So we're on our own to get her back?

Garrett: I think it's time we pay this Trent visit because I agree with you Jon he does have her and it doesn't sound like Kenzie went with him willingly.

The waitress named Kristi Jo came up and gave them refills on their drinks. She was a little interested when she heard the name Trent.

Kristi Jo: Not to interrupt but are y'all talkin' about Trent McBride?

Jon: Yeah you know him?

Kristi Jo: Yeah I know him we went to high school together.

Roman: Did you know a McKenzie Callaway.

Kristi Jo: Oh yeah everybody in high school knew her! She was voted Prom Queen our senior year.

Jon was shocked he actually didn't know that about his girl, he was in love with a prom queen.

Roman and Seth couldn't help but laugh the Kenzie they knew didn't seem like the prom queen type.

Seth: Prom Queen really?

Kristi Jo: Oh yeah, she was a bad ass though she was the lead scorer for the basketball team and was a heck of a soft ball player. I think she's like a WWE Diva now or something'.

Jon smiled: Yeah or something.

Kristi Jo: Do Ya'll know her or something.

Roman: Yeah we do actually, but you said you know Trent have you seen him around lately?

Kristi Jo: Oh yeah he was actually in here earlier. Which was a little odd to be honest.

Seth: Odd why?

Kristi Jo: Well he usually eats here, but today he ordered two meals and was very detailed on how he wanted the second order done.

Jon: What did he order can you tell us that?

Kristi Jo: Yeah give me a second hun.

She walked over to the counter and came back with the order sheet.

Kristi Jo: He ordered the special, and then a bacon cheese burger with curly fires.

Jon knew that was Kenzie's favorite: Let me guess American Cheese light ketchup and mustard and two pickles on the side and a cup of ranch dressing for the fries.

Kristi Jo smiled as Jon said that she was reading the ticket: You're right hun' how'd you know that?

Jon looked at the guys: That's Kenzie's favorite.

Roman and Seth knew that there was nothing they could say they were heading to Trent's.

Roman smiled at Kristi Jo: Hey Darlin' do you think you could tell us where Trent lives? We just want to talk to him?

Kristi Jo smiled: yeah I can do that.

She wrote down the address.

Roman paid the bill as Jon and Seth headed to the car. Jon was driving he wasn't even looking at his speed he speed all the way there. He didn't even turn of the car before jumping out the door and running up the to the porch. Roman and Seth along with Garrett were right behind him.

Jon didn't even knock he entered the house and he stopped dead in his tracks his heart sank at what he saw when he entered the southern plantation home.

* * *

Thanks for Reading - Thanks for all of you reviews and comments!

What did Jon see?

How will Kenzie's dad react when he finds out the truth?

Let me know!


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Jon stood there looking at the floor, his heart sank there was blood on the floor. He didn't knows whose it was but he could only think about Kenzie in that moment. Roman, Seth and Garrett were now standing behind him. Jon couldn't control his anger or emotions anymore, he ran up the stairs yelling for Kenzie. He had to find her!

Jon was now on the second floor he couldn't focus he was screaming Kenzie's name at this point but he didn't hear anything, until he reached the second set of stairs, he heard something on the third floor. He ran up the stairs, and noticed a trail of blood. He yelled for Kenzie and once again he didn't hear anything.

As Jon walked into the yellow and white bedroom he saw the love of his life on the floor with blood all around her, he was holding back tears and he yelled her name once more and rushed to her side, he pulled her close to him.

Jon: KENZIE, Baby wake up for me. You have to wake up. KENZIE.

Roman was now standing in the room as well, he noticed Trent was passed out in a pool of blood.

Roman: Seth called 911. Jon?

Jon wouldn't look up he held Kenzie close to him and kept kissing her forehead.

Jon: Kenzie Baby, please say something please? Wake up baby you have to wake up for me! I am here Kenzie please open your eyes.

Kenzie's eyes started to open slowly.

Kenzie: Jon?

She said in a small whisper.

Jon: I am here baby and I am never letting you go. You have to stay with me. I love you!

Then he kissed her forehead once more.

With in minutes there were paramedics in the room , assessing Kenzie and Trent.

Jon still wouldn't leave her side as the police began to ask questions.

Roman and Seth along with Garrett answered what they could. But only two people really knew what happened in that house.

As they loaded Kenzie on to the stretcher and were taking her down the stairs, Jon was right there with her. The paramedics agreed to let him ride with them. Roman and Seth said that they would meet him there.

As they were loading Kenzie into the ambulance Jon jumped in and didn't even noticed Ethan and Little E rushing up to the house.

Trent was also being also being taken out of the house, Roman and Seth were still talking to the cops when they noticed Ethan.

Ethan: Was that McKenzie in the first ambulance and is that Trent? What the hell happened?

Police Officer: We're not sure Mr. Callaway but we will find out.

Ethan looked at Roman and Seth.

Ethan: What the hell did you do?

Roman: What did we do? You have got to be kidding right?

Seth: Why don't you ask your golden boy, Oh wait you can't they just took him off in an ambulance.

Police Officer: Is there anything else you can tell us?

Garrett: I think they have told you everything they know.

Roman: Can we go now?

Seth: We need to get to the hospital.

Police Officer: yeah you're free to go.

Garratt: You boys go I am going to stick around here and then I will call Vince and let him know we found Kenzie. I just hope we weren't to late.

Little E: Too Late what does he mean by that?

Seth: Take a walk through the house and then you tell us.

With that Seth and Roman rushed to the car and headed to the hospital.

**With Jon and Kenzie: **He wouldn't let go of her hand she was in and out of consciousness.

Jon: Stay with me baby. Please. I love you.

They arrived at the hospital and everything happened so quickly, the doctors were right there waiting and the paramedics gave the doctors all the information. One of the doctors asked Jon a question but he didn't answer because he really didn't hear him he was focused on one thing and that was the love of his life.

Doctor: How far along is she?

Jon: What?

Doctor: Sir how far along is she?

Jon: She's 25 weeks. Please save her and my son!

Doctor: We will do everything we can.

Jon was directed to the waiting room by one of the nurses he couldn't sit still. Cole talked about him being a lunatic fringe well in this moment he felt so helpless and out control it was worse than that. He just paced the waiting room. Seth and Roman came in and saw him.

Seth: Any word how is she?

Jon: I don't know they haven't told me anything. They'll both be fine right?

No One said anything.

Jon: Tell me that they will both be alright, I wont be able to survive tell me.

Roman pulled his best friend into a hug , Seth on the other side, they made a Dean sandwich.

Roman: She will be fine , Piper is a fighter and to be honest it looks like she put up one hell of a fight.

Then Jon looked up and saw Ethan in the waiting room he pushed Roman and Seth away from him. He rushed over to Ethan and put him up against the wall, Ethan's face was turning red, Roman tried to pull him off the older man.

Jon: If you had anything to do with this I swear that I will...

Ethan cut him off: Jon I didn't , I swear!

Jon: Trent did this! Don't you get that? Trent your pride and joy a man you wanted to marry your daughter. HE DID THIS TO HER! If he makes it well then I will kill him my self.

Ethan: Jon we aren't sure what happened in that house tonight.

Jon: You're right we don't know what the fuck happened in that house tonight. But there is blood everywhere and Kenzie is fighting for her life and our unborn son's life right now. Don't you get that TRENT TOOK HER! Ethan hear me when I will tell you this , Kenzie is never ever coming back to this hell hole of a place. She is better than this , she is better than all of this.

Ethan: She's better than you Jon.

Jon: Of course she is, you don't think I know that? Kenzie is amazing and I am thankfully everyday (he couldn't hold in his tears any more) I am thankfully everyday that she chose me. She chose to love me the way I love her and we are going to have a son. I love Kenzie with all of my heart and she will be my wife. Got that I don't care about anything right now except her.

Roman finally pulled Jon away and he was still pacing, but no one was saying anything to each other. Trent's parents arrived and Ethan was over talking with them, Roman calmed Jon down enough not to punch Ethan. They couldn't believe it, Ethan was talking to the parents of the man who kidnapped his daughter.

As time passed the more worried and scared Jon got, he was worried about Kenzie and his unborn son. He knew that Kenzie was a fighter but what if, just what if she didn't make it through this. All the thoughts kept flooding his mind, but they were interrupted by the doctor.

Doctor Johnson: McKenzie Callaway's Family, I am looking for a Jon?

Jon shot up and went right to the Doctor.

Doctor: McKenzie is awake and asking for you.

Jon gave a 1/2 smile he was relieved she was awake and asking for him.

Ethan: Well I am her father and I want to see her first.

Seth and Roman stepped in between Ethan and the doctor.

Seth Dude I wouldn't if I were you.

Ethan rolled his eyes and watched as the Doctor walked Jon to Kenzie's room.

Jon: How is she?

Doctor: She is doing well, she just has a few bumps and bruises.

Jon: But all that blood?

Doctor: Most of it wasn't hers.

Jon: How's the... the...

Jon was choking on his words.

Doctor: We are monitoring your son closing but right now he has a strong heart beat and good fetal movement.

They entered Kenzie's room she was sitting back in the bed, but when she saw Jon the tears just came flooding out of her eyes.

She could barely choke out the words Jon. He rushed to her and pulled her close and into a passionate kiss.

Jon: I love you! I love you so much babe!

Kenzie: I love you too.

Doctor: I will leave you two alone. If you need anything Kenzie or feel any contractions please hit the call button.

Kenzie just nodded as Jon placed his hand on her abdomen, which had two things that looked like belts on it.

Kenzie: He's alright! They just want to monitor us for now, make sure I don't go into premature labor, our son's a fighter.

Jon: Just like his mom!

Kenzie: Jon... I love you and I am sorry.

Jon: Oh God baby what do you have to be sorry for?

Kenzie: You told me not to fight anyone until after the baby, and I kind of broke that promise tonight.

Jon couldn't help but smile: Don't even worry about it baby just as long as you and my boy are safe.

Jon crawled into bed with Kenzie and she laid her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her, she felt safe and warm. This is the only place she wanted to be in the arms of the man that she truly loved.

Jon: Kenzie what happened in the house?

Kenzie: Jon I am ... I am just not ready to talk about it ok?

Jon just nodded as he kissed her forehead. She was safe in his arms and he vowed in that moment that he would never let her go again.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews!

What happened in that house?

How will Kenzie react to her father?

How will the boys prepare for Money in the bank?


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Jon laid in bed holding Kenzie all night long, they listened to son's hear beat. Neither one said anything to each other. They didn't need to. They were just happy to be back in each other's arms. They finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they were woken up by a nurse who needed to check on Kenzie.

Nurse: Sorry I really didn't mean to wake you up. You both looked so peaceful. I just need to check your vitals McKenzie.

Kenzie just nodded as Jon slowly got up off the bed. He couldn't stop staring at the amazing woman in the bed. He was so in love with her and he wanted her to be safe and happy. He kissed her forehead again.

Jon: Kenz babe, I am going to check on Seth and Roman. I wonder if they went back to the hotel.

The nurse smiled: No they are still in the waiting room.

Kenzie and Jon just looked at the nurse.

Nurse: They are the talk of the nurses station.

Kenzie smiled, Jon fell in love with her smile all over again.

Kenzie: Well they do kinda stick out here in South Carolina don't they.

Nurse: Yeah they do. McKenzie how are you feeling?

Kenzie: Alright just really swore and tired.

The nurse nodded as she wrote a few things down.

Nurse: Feel any contractions?

Kenzie: Nope!

Nurse: If you need anything let us know.

Then the nurse left.

Jon kissed Kenzie softly on the lips.

Jon: I love you so much Kenz, I hope you know that.

Kenzie: I love you too!

They just stared at each other for a minute when there was a soft knock on the door. Jon opened it ,it was Roman and Seth. He let both men in. Roman was holding some flowers with a balloon. Seth however was holding a larger display of balloons and a blue and white bear almost the size of Kenzie. She couldn't help but laugh.

Roman: There's that Piper smile I love. *He kissed her cheek* How are you feeling baby girl?

Kenzie: I am good. Thank you.

Then Kenzie looked over at Seth.

Kenzie: Seth if this is your way of saying your sorry for calling me soft in that interview with Cole, just know that I am still gonna kick your ass for that.

Seth: Still as sassy as ever. How you and baby Ambrose doing darling?

He to came in and kissed her cheek.

Kenzie: Me and the baby are both fine, they just want us to stay here for a few days.

Roman: Jon we were going to head down to get some breakfast do you want to come , you haven't eaten in a while?

Jon: No you guys go ahead.

Kenzie: Jon you need to go eat and I wouldn't trust these two to bring you back anything edible. So go get some food. Me and baby boy will be just fine. Besides this baby momma could use some ice cream right about now.

Seth laughed: It's like 9 am.

Kenzie: Don't judge me, sell out.

They all laughed, Jon pulled Kenzie into a hug and he didn't want to leave her. He kissed her again.

Jon: I love you.

Kenzie: I love you too. Don't forget my ice cream.

Jon: I wont.

Jon had second thoughts about leaving Kenzie but the boys told him that she would be fine.

With Jon: They took the elevator down to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. They sat down to eat.

Seth: How is Kenzie and the baby really?

Jon: They are good, the doctor said that she needs to rest and stay relaxed. It's a miracle that she wasn't hurt worse.

Roman: Her face looks pretty beat up, she must have put up a hell of a fight. I am just glad she and the baby are safe.

Seth smiled: Yeah just look at the other guy.

They guys giggled but the mood soon turned serious.

Roman: Did she tell you what happened?

Jon: No, she said she wasn't ready to talk about it.

Roman: Just know that we are here for all of you no matter what.

Seth: Yeah man, we are still brothers.

Roman grinned: Not just former business partners.

They all laughed once again.

Kenzie laid in bed , Thanking God that she and baby boy made it out of that hell hole alive. She did wonder how bad Trent was but she honestly didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that she was back with Jon and her true family. She was drifting off to sleep once again when she heard the door open.

Kenzie smiled she didn't open her eyes.

Kenzie: I told you we were fine, Jon really.

Ethan: It's your father McKenzie.

Kenzie shot up: What are you doing here?

Ethan: I wanted to make sure that you were alright? How are you? Jon wouldn't tell me anything last night.

Kenzie: Me and my son are fine. No thanks to you.

Ethan: McKenzie Please, Do you even care how Trent is doing?

Kenzie: No I don't to be honest I hope I killed that son of bitch.

Ethan: You almost did, but he is alive.

Kenzie: Damn it.

Ethan: McKenzie Anne Callaway what happened to you? Don't you have any compassion?

Kenzie: Do you even care about me or the hell I have been through the last several days?

Ethan: Talk to me?

Kenzie: Did you know that Trent was coming to Vegas and Dad you better not lie to me.

Ethan: He mentioned to me that he wanted to see you , so I knew he was planning a trip I just didn't know when. But to be honest I am not here to talk about Trent. I am here to talk about you.

Kenzie looked at her father: What about me?

Ethan: After all of this can't you see that Jon is no good for you? Please come home and be with your family. Jon can't keep you or your son safe clearly.

Kenzie: Are fucking kidding me right now? Trent kidnapped me trapped me in a room, and you're standing here telling me that Jon's no good for me. You can't be this stupid dad.

Ethan: McKenzie please , let us help you raise this baby. Your mother and I just want our daughter back. Trent will forgive you.

Kenzie: GET OUT! I can't believe you. I am in a hospital bed right now, I had to fight for my life and my son's life against that bastard and you're talking about how he'll forgive me, fuck him and fuck you. GET OUT.

Ethan: McKenzie Anne , Please.

Kenzie: GET OUT! AHHHH!

Kenzie felt a shock of pain go through her body, she clenched her stomach as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Ethan: McKenzie?

She couldn't say anything , her father rushed to her side and as Kenzie hit the call button.

Kenzie: GET AWAY FROM ME! AHHH!

When Kenzie said those words a few nurses rushed in and began to help they laid her on her side and tried to get her to calm down.

Jon, Roman and Seth walked back into the room at this point. Jon's heart stopped as he dropped the ice cream to the floor and rushed to Kenzie's side.

Jon: Kenzie? What's going on what happened?

Kenzie had tears in her eyes as she was taking deep breaths, Jon's heart sank he could tell she was very uncomfortable.

Kenzie: Jon , I AAHH!

Jon: I am here baby, just breath. Everything's alright.

He tried to sound as hopeful as possible.

Jon: What's wrong?

Doctor: We need to clear the room please.

Roman and Seth along with Ethan were escorted out, Jon didn't budge.

Doctor looked at Jon: You too Please.

Jon: I'm not leaving her! She is my life.

Nurse: Jon we will do everything we can, we just need the room please?

Jon looked down and Kenzie and kissed her forehead.

Jon: I will be right outside, I am not leaving you babe. I love you.

The nurse escorted Jon out the door and then closed the door behind him. He was trying to hold in his emotion but when but when he saw Ethan he lost it again. Jon went after Ethan and once again pushed him up against the wall.

Jon: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?

Ethan: Nothing we were just talking.

Jon: Bull Shit. She was fine when I left, and now I don't know what is going on. If anything happens to her or my son I swear...

Ethan: What Jon? You'll what?

Roman and Seth tried to pull him off him.

Roman: Jon, Jon come on bud, calm down he's not worth it.

Seth: Think about Kenz.

Jon took a few deep breaths and walked away.

Jon: The sooner we get out of South Carolina the better.

Ethan: Running away is not the answer this is her home and this is where McKenzie and my grandson belong, clearly you can't take care of her or that baby.

Roman: Dude just shut up.

Seth: Kenzie doesn't need your crap right now.

Jon: You wont ever be apart of my son's life got that.

Ethan: You don't belong with my daughter or her son.

Jon: MY SON! He is my son and Kenzie is my life and I wont let anyone, I and do mean anyone hurt her again.

Ethan: For now, soon she will see the truth.

Jon couldn't take it anymore and Roman and Seth just let him go Jon got in a few good shots before Roman and Seth pulled him off of Ethan.

Roman: Just go Man, clearly you're not wanted here.

Ethan: She is my daughter and I have every right...

But they were interrupted when the Doctor and a nurse came out, Jon rushed up to them.

Jon: How is she and the baby?

Doctor: She's and the baby are fine, for now! This was a warning sign she really needs to avoid stress, her blood pressure spike to a dangerously high level that's not good for her or the baby.

Jon shook his head at the doctor.

Jon: Can I see her?

Doctor: Of course.

Jon walked back into the room and saw Kenzie laying on her side, her eyes were still wet from tears.

Jon: OH Kenz baby.

Kenzie: Jon?

Jon: I'm here baby.

He sat next to the bed and held her hand.

Kenzie: I want to get out of here.

Jon: Soon babe, soon. You just need to stay calm and relaxed can you do that for me?

Kenzie: Anything for you and our son.

Jon: I love you so much.

He kissed her forehead.

Kenzie: I love you too.

* * *

Thanks for you comments and reviews. :) I like to hear your feed back on this story so thank you!

Will we ever find out what really happened in that house?

Why is Ethan still defending Trent?

The guys start to prepare for money in the bank.


	47. Chapter 46

**This Chapter Flashes Back to the other night: Some of this chapter may make you feel uncomfortable so you may want to skip this chapter!**

Chapter 46

**The Next Day:** Jon wouldn't leave Kenzie's side after that, Roman headed to the hotel to get some rest. Seth headed back home for a few days. Jon told Ethan to stay away , Kenzie didn't need him around. Ridge , Allyson and Addison came to see Kenzie but they were the only family that Jon was letting in the room. Vince and Stephanie called to check in on Kenzie. She talked to both of them and thanked them for their help and support. They even sent her flowers and said they couldn't wait to see her.

Jon: Kenzie when they release you from the hospital I want you to stay in Florida with Roman's family.

Kenzie: Jon I ...

Jon: You're not going to argue with me. I don't want you back in Vegas alone. After Money in the bank we will figure out everything else. But you're going. Roman and I have already talked about it.

Kenzie: With out talking to me?

Jon smiled and kissed her: Yup.

Kenzie: Florida it is then.

Jon: Florida it is.

Their was a knock on the door, it was the nurse she check Kenzie's vitals.

She smiled: Much better. These are the numbers we like to see.

Jon smiled: The baby?

Nurse: He's good too strong heart beat. We do have you scheduled for an ultrasound later today. But there is a police officer here to talk to you McKenzie are you feeling up to it? I can send him away?

Jon looked at Kenzie he wanted her to say no.

Kenzie: Yeah I'll talk to him.

The nurse left the room.

Jon: Kenz please stay calm talking to him. Are you sure you want to do this, you don't have too.

Kenzie: The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can get the hell out of here.

The police officer came entered the room.

Police: Miss McKenzie Callaway?

Kenzie: That's me.

Police: I need to ask you a few questions.

Kenzie: Alright.

Jon sat in the chair next to the bed, and softly grabbed Kenzie's hand.

Police: Can you tell me what happened the other night at the McBride plantation.

Kenzie looked at Jon then back the police officer she took a deep breath and started to tell the story.

FLASH BACK TO THAT NIGHT:

Trent: I love you Kenzie and I want us to be together and raise this baby.

Kenzie embraced his hug while they were hugging she slowly reached for the fork that was on the table then stabbed him hard in the neck. Trent screamed in pain as she ran for the door, she was heading down the three flights of stairs with Trent close behind. She made it almost to the door, before Trent tackled her to the ground.

Trent: Now Sugar that wasn't very nice.

Kenzie: Get off me.

Kenzie and Trent began to wrestle with each other, each getting in a shot or two to the other. Kenzie used a few wrestling moves to get away and then ran into the kitchen, where she grabbed a knife.

Trent who was still bleeding looked at Kenzie and laughed.

Trent: What are you going to do with that?

Kenzie made a break for it and headed to the back door but Trent was too quick and got the knife away from her and no had it on her throat.

Trent: You're not going anywhere bitch and if you try to leave me again, I wont hesitate to kill this baby.

He moved the knife down towards her abdomen. Kenzie was wiggling and trying to get away as he began to drag her back up stairs.

Trent: I told you McKenzie we are ment to be together and no one will ever keep us apart again.

He tossed her hard on to the bed and crawled on top of her, he began to kiss her forcefully. Kenzie tried to fight back but he smacked her back.

Trent: Pumpkin Spice, please I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes. You don't love Jon. Please don't fight me. Just enjoy this.

He then kissed her again, Kenzie couldn't contain the tears anymore as her tears began to mix with the blood that was on her face, Trent began to ripped and rip at her clothes. Using both hands now, he put the knife down. Kenzie who was still screaming and trying to get away noticed and slowly went to grab it.

Trent: McKenzie Sugar I have waited this for a long time.

He began kissing her down her body, she now had the knife in her hand she waited until he got to her abdomen and stabbed in the back with the knife. Trent screamed in agony as she ripped the knife out of his back and pushed him to ground, she had so much pent-up anger and frustration that she stabbed him a few more times, he wasn't going down easily he got in a few more good shots before he collapsed on the floor, Kenzie was starting to feel light-headed as she headed for the door, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She still had blood and tears everywhere.

Kenzie placed her hands on her abdomen: AHH, Little Man please stay with me, you have to be strong.

With those words said she collapsed to the floor.

End Flash Back.

Kenzie: That's the last thing I remember before waking up here.

Kenzie said as Jon squeezed her hand tighter as he whipped the tears from her eyes. He sat there and listened to the hell she had went through.

Police: Well Trent is stable, but still unconscious. Do you remember how you got to South Carolina?

Kenzie: No, I remember not feeling well the night before after talking to Jon on the phone. I slept all night and I woke up about 11 am to Trent banging on the door. I can't remember what he said but I know we were fighting and that's really the last thing I remember.

Jon: Is Kenzie is trouble? I mean is anyone pressing charges?

Police: No she's not, it's clear that this was a kidnapping and self defense.

Jon: So Trent's going to jail?

Police: Yes if you are pressing charges?

Jon didn't even let Kenzie answer: Hell yes we are that bastard is going to pay for this.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and reviews.

Next Chapter - Kenzie is finally released from the hospital, but not before a family member comes to see her. Who do you think it will be?


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

A few day later: Vince gave Jon the weekend off and told him to take care of Kenzie and just make sure that he made it to Monday Night Raw. Kenzie was finally getting released from the hospital she was doing much better and baby boy was as strong as ever he was a miracle at this point, all the crap he'd already been through and he wasn't even born yet.

Jon: Are you ready to get out of here?

Kenzie: Hell Yeah. Look are you sure that Galina is alright with this?

Jon: She's fine with it besides you two will get to talk about girl stuff.

Kenzie: Jon really girl stuff like what?

Jon: I don't know whatever girls talk about, make up , hair.

Kenzie: We're not 13.

Jon: Alright well then maybe you can talk to her about mom stuff, she's a mom. We're having a baby. Bond over that. But you are going.

Kenzie smiled and pulled Jon into a hug.

Kenzie: I love you so much.

Jon: I love you to babe, and I am sorry that I couldn't protect you or our son.

Jon placed his hands on her abdomen.

Kenzie: Jon look at me, this wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. We are putting all this shit behind us and moving on.

Jon smiled as he kissed his girl.

When the hospital door slowly opened and a small southern voice was heard.

Kenzie and Jon slowly pulled away from each other.

Kenzie: Mom?

Constance: HI Sweetie. Can we talk?

Jon looked at Kenzie who nodded yes.

Kenzie: Alright Mom let's talk.

Kenzie sat back on the hospital bed Jon kissed her one more time.

Jon: I am going to bring the car around and take this stuff down.

Kenzie smiled and nodded: I think that bear is gonna need to go in the trunk.

Jon: I know, Seth's an idiot what the hell are we going to do with this massive ass bear any way.

Kenzie smiled as she watched Jon carrying out the flowers , balloons and the massive bear before returning her attention to her mother.

Constance: McKenzie, look I know we have never seen eye to eye. I wanted you to be the perfect southern bell and you are the opposite from that. You wanted more out of your life. I am sorry I wasn't the mother that you needed me to be.

Kenzie: Mom?

Constance: Let me finish sweetie please, I love you. You are my oldest daughter and I know it's taken me a long time to tell you this , but I am proud of you. Not because of your work in wrestling I still can't stand that, but for your strength and will power. I should have known Trent would do something like this. He's been obsessed with you for years. I don't know why your father can't see it.

Kenzie: Does Dad know you here?

Constance: No he doesn't. I am so sorry for what you had to go through and the fact that I as your mother couldn't help protect you or my grand baby. McKenzie I just want you to be happy, that's all I have ever wanted for you. Clearly you are happy with Jon and boy let me tell you that man loves you to the moon and back. He's the only one of your boyfriends to ever stand up to your father.

Kenzie: What?

Constance: He came to the house when you were missing and went right into your father's study and just gave him an ear full. That man is so over the hill in love you.

Kenzie smiled: Mom Jon is my everything. I have never felt this way about anyone, he's the reason I made it out of that house. He gives me strength I didn't even know I had. He is going to make a great father to our son.

Constance smiled: I am sorry I gave you such a hard time about him, but after the whole Phil thing I just didn't...

Kenzie: Mom it's fine, what's done is done. Jon and I are moving forward and so should you.

Constance: Well your father will take some convincing but I will do my best.

Kenzie: Mom what I am about to say is not ment to hurt you so know that, but screw Dad. I can't deal with him and Jon shouldn't have to deal with him. We are having a baby and we are together nothing will change that. So if Dad can't except that then I just can't deal with him anymore.

Constance: You are just as stubborn as ever, but I understand. McKenzie you are my daughter and I love you.

Kenzie stood up and gave her mom a hug: I love you to mom.

Jon came back into the room and Constance smile and pulled Jon into a hug, he was a little shocked at this gesture.

Constance: Jon take care of my daughter and my grandson.

Jon: I will they are my life.

Constance smiled: I don't doubt that for a minute.

Then she walked out of the room, Jon kissed Kenzie and pulled her into a hug.

Jon: Are you alright babe?

Kenzie: Yeah.

Jon: Your mom hugged me.

Kenzie: I know, that's her southern way of saying that she approves of you.

Jon: Well at least the Callaway women love me.

Kenzie smiled: I am gonna tell my grandpa that you called him a girl.

They laughed.

After Kenzie was discharged they met Roman and the airport and flew to Florida. They got to Roman's house, and were greeted by Galina and Roman's daughter.

Galina: Kenzie I am so glad that you're alright.

Kenzie: Thanks and Thank you for letting me stay here for a while.

Galina: Not a problem, with these bones heads gone all the time us girls need to stick together.

Then she showed Jon and Kenzie to the guest room.

Kenzie: Jon are you sure about this? I feel bad for putting them out like this.

Jon: It's only for a few weeks, I promise.

Kenzie: I am going to miss you when you leave.

Jon: I know, but with Money in the bank next week I can't afford to miss Raw and Smackdown.

Kenzie: I know, I was just saying.

Jon: I love you so much.

Kenzie: I love you too, now kiss your baby momma.

Jon kissed her.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments. Thank you all for supporting this story.

Next Chapter - Raw and Smackdown ! :)


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Monday Morning:** Jon woke up to his phone going off, he shut it off and wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman in his bed. He didn't want to leave her, he really didn't. But Hunter and the WWE had already been more than helpful, and with Money in the Bank this Sunday he had to be on Raw and Smackdown this week. Jon kissed Kenzie's cheek softly. Her face still looked beat up and bruised, but she was starting to heal. However the nightmares, were the worst, she would wake up screaming, and Jon was there to calm her down, and remind her that she was safe.

He got up and jumped in the shower, Roman and Jon's flight left in a few hours, they were heading to Washington DC for Monday Night Raw. Jon was packing his bag when Kenzie started to stir in the bed. As her eyes opened she couldn't stop staring at him, he looked so good today in even if he was in just jeans and a t-shirt.

Jon: Good Morning beautiful.

Kenzie: Jon I'm not feeling very beautiful these days.

Jon walked over to the bed sat down next to Kenzie and softly placed his hand on her cheek.

Jon: You will always be beautiful to me. I love you so much.

Kenzie started to cry: I love you too, and I don't want you to leave.

Jon: Babe, your breaking my heart. I don't want to leave you either. I will be back Wednesday morning I promise. I am just doing Raw and Smackdown this week and I have a surprise for you.

Kenzie: Really what is it?

Jon: Well if you're feeling up to it, and the doctor say's it OK ... I want you to come to Boston with me on Sunday.

Kenzie smiled: Really? I can go to Money in the Bank?

Jon: If you promise to stay relaxed and the doctor stays it fine. Then yes babe, you can go to money in the bank.

Kenzie was so happy, that she couldn't contain her joy she through her arms around Jon's neck and crashed her lips into his, he didn't object as he smiled. He pulled her as closes and he could as they began to make out. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They heard Roman's voice.

Roman: Dude it's almost time go hurry up.

Jon smiled and yelled back: Give me 20 minutes.

He winked at Kenzie and they heard Roman chuckle.

Roman: You don't have 20 minutes and there is a kid in this house remember.

Kenzie and Jon smiled as he pulled her out of bed and the headed for the door. They ate a nice breakfast that Galina made.

Jon pulled Kenzie into another hug and kissed her softly in the drive way as they were preparing to leave.

Jon: Remember you need to rest and relax.

Kenzie nodded and kissed him one more time.

Kenzie: Now you remember to kick some Seth Rollins ass, and get in that money in the bank contract ladder match.

Jon smirked and looked over at Roman who was standing by the car.

Jon: Listen to her, I tell her to relax and rest and she's all like get in to that ladder match. Don't worry little momma I gotta plan.

He kissed her again softly before finally pulling away and getting in to the car.

That night it was time for Monday Night Raw - Kenzie and Galina all sat in the living room getting ready to watch the show. Last week Roman had won the battle royal and was now one of the two ladder matches. They watched the TV as Triple H came out and announced the participants for the contract ladder match.

Kenzie wasn't surprise that he didn't mention Dean Ambrose, he had been pissing off the authority lately along with Roman. But she wasn't worried she knew that Dean had a plan.

As Seth came out to the ring, they once again had to play the clip of Seth's betrayal and mention Piper.

Galina: I hate that they keep playing that clip, we get it.

Kenzie laughed: I know right! I mean at least edit me out of it.

Galina: You look like you want to kill Seth.

Kenzie: Well in that moment I did to be honest, he should have at least given a heads up.

They watched on as Seth began to talk about he couldn't believe people were still mad about what happen three weeks ago.

Seth: Well that's to bad because I'm over it and I've moved on and if you guys love Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Piper Rylee as much as you say you do ... yeah ... then you should be thanking me. Every waking second because I am responsible for all of their success and don't you forget it. I took the Shield as high as we could go and then I dropped the dead weight. You can call me a sell out all you want too for it. Roman Reigns can scowl and grunt all he wants. Dean Ambrose get all twitchy. (Kenzie couldn't help but laugh at Seth's facial expressions.) Oh and little miss Piper Rylee well she can attack me backstage and call me every name in the book. Bla Bla Bla. It's not gonna change a thing I created the Shield. I have every right to destroy the Shield.

Galina: Did you really attack Seth backstage Kenzie?

Kenzie: Yeah, I was mad. So yeah I attacked him. Until Randy pulled me off him.

Galina: WOW Roman wasn't kidding when he said you were a bad ass.

Kenzie: I know I need to control my emotions, now more than ever but Roman , Dean and well Seth they are my family. Roman and Seth are more like my brothers than my actually brothers. Dean well Dean and Piper are just ment to be together I guess.

Galina: I can tell how much you two truly love each other.

When they finally turned their attention back to the TV it was Seth Rollins vs. RVD. As they both watched the match , they were talking. Kenzie found that she was very easy to talk to, they had met a few times over the past two years but never really got the chance to hang out. It was nice to have a good friend that was actually a girl who she could talk to about becoming a mom with.

As they watched the match, out of no where Dean Ambrose came rushing to the ring and began to attack Seth.

Kenzie: There he is, I knew he'd be out sooner or later. Wow he is beating the crap out of him.

Galina: I have to admit sometimes I can't tell what's real and what fake with him.

Kenzie: He is one of the best in the business. *Kenzie laughed* That was very basis wasn't it?

Galina: well you two are in love and having a baby so you have the right to be. Hell I am Roman he gonna be the next WWE World Heavy Weight Champions! See I am basis too!

Then WWE officials came out and tried to separate them, which seemed to work for like a second. Dean then ran across the announcer's table and jumped on Seth and began to attack him again. Kenzie couldn't help but smile, yeah her they were all still friends with Seth. But her man Dean Ambrose was getting pay back. Dean finally rolled in to the ring and kept an eye on Seth as he motioned for them to hand him a mic. Kenzie couldn't help but get goose bumps, she loved his promo's he was one of the best on the mic.

On the TV: Dean was standing in the he was so fired up and the fans were cheering as he stood there in the ring with that wide-eyed crazy look.

Dean: They may as well go ahead and put me in that money in the bank ladder match right now huh. Cause if they don't I'm still gonna go head and show up in Boston any way. I'm still gonna bash Seth Rollin's face in. I'm still gonna grab that brief case and WALK OUT THE DOOR WITH IT. I WILL SCREW UP THAT ENTIRE PAY-PER-VIEW. *Dean then throws the mic down and crazily walks around the ring, with more to say he grabs the mic and rips off the WWE symbol on it- Kenzie smiled because she knew that he was in Dean Ambrose mode and that he didn't really mean to do that she couldn't stop watching him on the screen.* I am comin' to money in the bank regardless and I aint comin' to play nice. *Then he tosses the mic once again - then his new music began to play-which Kenzie really hadn't heard yet.

Kenzie: Not sure how I feel about his new ring music.

Galina laughed: His new ring attire?

Kenzie smiled: Hot like always.

Then they watched as Seth Rollins told Triple H to put Dean Ambrose in the ladder match ... he seemed a little hesitant but agreed. Kenzie knew that he Dean would be in that ladder match but it was still fun to watch Seth and Triple H.

The last match of the show was 3 on 4 match Sheamus , John Cena, and Roman Reigns Vs. Randy Orton , Bray Wyatt, Antonio Cesaro and Alberto Del Rio.

Sheamus got the win for his team by pinning Cesaro, but the victory was short-lived when the demon Kane came out and destroyed the other wrestlers in the ring. Triple H came out and announced that Kane would be added the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship Ladder Match this Sunday. When out of no where Roman spears Kane in the middle of the ring.

Galina: Hell yeah that's my man , then next champion right there. Believe that!

Later that night Kenzie was laying in bed trying to sleep, she just couldn't this was her first night alone since everything went down. Her first night with out Jon he just made everything better he didn't need to say anything just by having his arms around her she felt better. He was all she every needed.

Kenzie looked at the clock in was about 1:30 am- she knew that the guys would still be on the road, and she needed to talk to Jon so she called him.

Jon: Hi little momma.

Kenzie laughed: How did you know it was me?

Jon: Caller ID babe. Why aren't you sleeping?

Kenzie: Because I can't sleep, I've tried. I just can't seem to get comfortable and I miss you.

Jon: I miss you too.

Kenzie: Are you driving?

Jon: No we just switched, I drove the first half Roman is driving the second.

Kenzie: Will you talk to me?

Jon: I will talk to you all night long baby.

Kenzie laughed: So you were going to sell the money in the bank contract at a pawn shop huh?

Jon laughed: Yeah I was me and my baby momma need some money. *he laughed* Did you like that interview?

Kenzie: You were amazing like always, you were looking so damn hot too. I got goose bumps. Well at least Triple H knows what's best for business putting you in that ladder match. I loved how you said that Seth and Hunter made and enemy for life.

Jon: Can I be honest with you Kenzie?

Kenzie: Of course you can always.

Jon: I wasn't talking about Seth and Triple H you know.

Kenzie: I know that , you guys off camera have a good relationship?

Jon: I don't want to hurt you or make you sad for what I am about to say but I was talking about...

Kenzie: Trent? He's your enemy for life?

Jon: Damn straight if he ever tries to hurt your or my son again, OH man Kenzie... I just...

Kenzie: Jon I love you so much.

Jon: I love you too.

**A Few Days Later:** Jon and Roman got back a Wednesday morning and they had both been acting a little weird and mysterious. Kenzie had no idea what was going on, she was getting a little annoyed to be honest.

Kenzie: Jon are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?

Jon: What are you talking about?

Kenzie: I'm not stupid, I know that you and Roman are up to something.

Jon pulled Kenzie close and kissed her softly.

Jon: Do you really want to know?

Kenzie: Yes Please Tell me? You know stress and worry isn't good for me or the baby.

She smiled as she placed her hands on her growing abdomen.

Jon smirked: ohhh calling out the big guns? Using my son to get what you want?

He placed his hand on top of Kenzies.

Kenzie: Is it working?

Jon: Damn it... yes it. Alright but I am not going to tell you ... I am going to show you.

They were now in the car driving Kenzie was confused they weren't even in the car like 10 minutes when pulled into a parking spot and then helped Kenzie out of the car. He softly grabbed her and as they went in side. He took a set of key's out of his pocket and unlocked the door, but before Kenzie could walk inside he picked her up and carried her in. Kenzie was a little surprised but smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they went inside the place was amazing, it was a three bedroom two bath condo.

Jon: Welcome home Kenzie.

Kenzie: What? Jon you're not serious? What did you do?

Jon: Look I know I should have talked to you about it but Roman said that if I wanted this place I had to act now, so I did. That's what we've been working on since we got back the other day.

Kenzie: Jon honey you love Las Vegas.

Jon: Kenzie Callaway I love you more. It just makes sense for now. You have Galina less than 10 minutes away. I know you mentioned that you're college room-mate was still around what was her name?

Kenzie: Hailey.

Jon: Once little man arrives then we can live any where you want but for now, I made this choice for my family.

Kenzie was moved to tears, this was amazing Jon was amazing. He picked out the perfect home for them. She pulled him close and they began to kiss.

Kenzie: So when's our stuff coming?

Jon: It's already on its way.

Kenzie: Jon you are just to good to me.

**Friday Night:** Kenzie was so exhausted, their stuff had arrived that morning, so they began to unpack. Jon wouldn't really let Kenzie do much, but she being as stubborn as ever helped anyway. There were still boxes that needed to be unpacked , but Kenzie got a craving for a big mac and a large chocolate shank. She was sitting in bed, when Jon came in with her food.

Kenzie practically ripped Jon's arm off grabbing the bag from him. Jon just smiled at his amazing girlfriend.

Jon: Gee take my arm off why don't you.

He sat next to her and reached for some fries.

Kenzie: You better have gotten your own.

Jon frowned: You're not gonna share.

Kenzie: Alright I'll share this time.

Jon wrapped his arm around her as they sat back in bed, and started watching smackdown, Jon always found it weird to watch himself on TV but watching with Kenzie was half the fun especially when he didn't tell her what had happened and she didn't read the spoilers on the internet. Tonight he was facing BNB once again.

Kenzie smiled as Dean's music hit and he headed to the ring.

Kenzie: Did you know that my boyfriends on TV?

Jon smiled: Really that's your boyfriend? Does he know that?

Kenzie smiled: You tell me.

Then she turned her head towards his and kissed him.

Jon: Oh that Dean Ambrose is one lucky guy.

He pulled her closer to him as they stopped watching the screen and began to make out, Jon began to slowly unbutton the shirt she was wearing, when Kenzie's eyes went to the screen. She pulled away ... as Dean Ambrose hit the dirty deeds and won against BNB.

Kenzie: You won! Babe you just won.

Jon who could care less what was on the screen, just nodded and began to kiss her neck slowly. Kenzie smiled.

Kenzie: Jon...

Jon: hmm?

As he continued to kiss her neck , her shirt was now unbutton, Kenzie and Jon stared into each other's eyes. She wasn't even paying attention to the tv at this point either. They were both so in love and the passion between then was undeniable. They began to kiss again. Kenzie and Jon had never felt more contacted or more in love than they did tonight. No matter what hell the world through their way they would always find their way back to one another.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments. I am glad that I have so many people interested in this story!

Next Chapter Money in The Bank!

Will Jon propose to Kenzie or will there someone try to stop in it?

Kenzie receives a call from and old friend who is it?


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Sunday Afternoon** - Money in the bank. They arrived at the arena, and everyone was so excited to see Kenzie. Kenzie was just as excited to see everyone. Jon went off to the locker room as Kenzie talked to Nikki and Nattie.

Nikki: Girl it has been far to long, we heard what happened are you alright?

Kenzie: I am fine! It's all in the past so I heard that Naomi is facing Paige tonight?

Nattie: Yeah. I think she has a chance and hopefully she wins.

Kenzie: Aww not happy with the new diva in town?

Nattie: Well until you get back some one with class needs to hold that title.

Kenzie: Yikes Nattie don't hold back! But can I be honest, it should be you. I can't believe that you haven't had a title shot for a while.

Nattie: You're telling me.

Nikki: Hey what about me?

Kenzie laughed: Well if your Bella Twin didn't slap the boss then maybe you might have a chance.

Nikki smiled: Yeah well life's a bitch sometimes.

After spending some much-needed girl time with her fellow Diva's Kenzie headed back to Dean's locker room , when her cell phone range that ring town she loved to hear , but hadn't heard in weeks.

Phone Call:

Kenzie: What the hell Punk, get married and forget the little people.

Phil: Kenzie baby, I am so sorry I just heard what happened Matt told me everything.

Kenzie laughed: Sorry I missed your wedding I was kinda busy.

Phil: Kenzie this isn't funny how are you doing for real? Don't you dare lie to me.

Kenzie: Phil I am fine , I got a little banged up but nothing Piper Rylee can't handle I promise.

Phil hesitated: The baby?

Kenzie: He's fine too, he's a strong little guy. So how was Hawaii?

Phil: Amazing except...

Kenzie: The photographers that caught you and Aj out for a run?

Phil: Yeah that!

Kenzie: I saw the pictures on-line. I see you've grown your hair out.

Phil: Yeah I did.

Kenzie: Well I like it!

Phil: Good tell AJ that when you see her because she wants me to cut it.

Kenzie: And married life begins.

Phil: I was thinking that I would really like to see you, so how about later this week I come to Vegas.

Kenzie laughed: You can go to Vegas whenever you want, but I actually don't live there any more.

Phil: What? Really? Matt didn't say anything about it.

Kenzie: That's because no one really knows. Jon and I moved to Florida for a bit, after the baby is born we will decide where to live from there.

Phil: I hear Chicago is really nice.*He laughed* We have the cubs, the Blackhawks, navy pier, and well the best in the world lives here too.

Kenzie: All really nice things to consider, but can you really call yourself the best in the world , when you're sitting at home on your couch watching the walking dead and reading comic books?

Phil: Alright Jericho way to call out your best friend. That hurt... a little.

Kenzie: Aw did Piper hurt Punks feelings.

Phil: Oh how I've missed you Pipe.

Kenzie: I've missed you too Punk. I'll see you soon.

Phil: That's a promise.

End Call.

It was now about 5:30pm and the doors would be opening soon, Kenzie was almost to the guys locker room when she noticed Seth talking to Hunter. They smiled when they saw her. Hunter pulled Kenzie into a hug, which she found odd, yet nice.

Hunter: Piper I am so glad that you're safe, and I am sorry we couldn't do more to protect you.

Kenzie: Hunter it's fine really, I heard you guys did everything you could. So thank you for all you did do.

Then she smiled at Seth.

Kenzie: So sell out you ready to get your butt kicked by Ambrose tonight?

Hunter laughed - clearly Kenzie didn't know the plan for tonight.

Seth hugged Kenzie: I am glad that you're alright, and I heard about the new place do you like it?

Kenzie: It's amazing, and beautiful. It's our home now. But you didn't answer my question Are You Ready?

Seth laughed: You know what they say Piper there is always a Plan B.

Kenzie: Just remember I am keeping a record of how many times you screw over Ambrose and I will be kicking your ass.

Hunter: OH dude, good luck in a few months.

Seth: I have the Authority on my side now Piper.

Kenzie winked at Hunter: For Now!

They chatted a little bit more until Hunter was pulled away for something.

Seth: Are you sure you're doing alright? Dean mentioned the nightmares?

Kenzie: I am fine, they are getting less frequent. I think it's just gonna take sometime.

Seth: Look I didn't really get a chance to tell you how truly sorry I am for the whole betrayal thing, I mean you're right I should have given a heads up.

Kenzie: Seth if it's one thing I've learned over these last few weeks is, know who your true family is. When I come back to work and we are enemy's on-screen I'll know that's all fake. You are my brother Seth, and thank you for everything you did when I was missing. Helping Jon, finding me. Everything Thank you!

Seth and Kenzie hugged. When Roman came up.

Roman: Hugging the enemy what the hell am I gonna do with you Piper?

He laughed as him and Seth shook hands.

Roman: Hey baby girl I've been looking for you , Jon really wants to talk to you.

Kenzie: OK? In the locker room?

Roman: No, I think he said something about going down by the ring to get ready for the match.

Kenzie: Alright then , well I will see you boys later.

Kenzie walked away and headed towards the ring. She made her way down the ramp, she looked around at all the empty seats, she missed it. She missed all of it, the crowd cheering or booing , the adrenaline you get from just being apart of something so amazing. But when Kenzie felt a jab to her kidney, by little boy Ambrose , she knew deep down that things would be different. She would come back someday, but it just wouldn't be the same. The thought of a little baby with Jon's eyes made her heart melt and nothing else matter. She was now ring side looking at all the ladders, but she didn't see Jon.

Kenzie walked towards the announcer's table and then she saw him on the other side of the barricade sitting in a chair, he stood up with a smile on his face when he saw the most beautiful woman in the world walking towards him. He was wearing his new in ring gear complete with the grey leather jacket.

Jon: HI Little Momma.

Kenzie: HI Roman said you wanted to talk to me?

Jon smiled as Kenzie was now standing in front of the barricade that separated them. He picked her up over the barricade and pulled her into a hug and kiss.

Jon: I love you Kenz.

Kenzie: I love you too.

Jon looked a little nervous he grabbed her hands softly. They were staring into each other's eyes , Jon looking down and Kenzie looking up because Jon was taller than she was.

Jon: Kenzie Anne ,you are without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me. You enrich my life in ways I could have never imagined. Before I met you , I was a mess. I never thought that I would ever be a father and soon we are going to have a little boy. *He softly placed one hand on her abdomen* A life without you would not be complete. I will always be there for you. I'll catch when you stumble, protect you when you're scared, and hold you when you're feeling down. You can always count on me. I'll always give you unconditional love. I will take care of you and our family. I give you my full support, no matter what may happen.

Then he pulled out a little black box from his pocket and got down on knee, Kenzie was shocked as he opened the box to reveal the most amazing yet simple Diamond ring she had ever seen. "Was this really happening?" She thought to herself.

Jon: Will you marry me?

Kenzie who had tears of joy streaming down her face: YES! YES! I will marry you.

As Jon placed the ring on her finger he pulled her into a passionate kiss , Bret Michaels "All I Ever Needed Was You" began to play in the arena, he pulled his new fiancée close and they began to dance.

Kenzie couldn't stop smiling: I love you so much, and I am gonna be your wife!

Jon: I love you too and damn straight little momma.

They kissed once again, then heard in the distance YES YES YES! As they looked over and saw most of their WWE Family watching.

Jon gave a 1/2 smile: Roman can't keep a secret.

Kenzie: I guess we had an audience.

Jon: Well then they will love this.

He pulled her close and gave her the most passionate romantic kiss she had ever had.

That moment was perfect, nothing else mattered. Not the pain they had both endured in the last several weeks, not the money in the bank contract that hung over the ring. Just Jon , Kenzie and their son.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments!

:) Jon and Kenzie are getting married!

I was going to write the MITB Match in this chapter but I think the proposal needed its own chapter! :)

Next Chapter : Finally Money in the bank Ladder match.

Jon and Kenzie get an unexpected guest at their new home , Any Ideas on who it will be?


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The celebration of Jon and Kenzie's engagement was short-lived because the show was about to start. Kenzie still couldn't believe it as she stared down at her ring , she was getting married.

Dean Ambrose was getting ready for his promo, Kenzie went with him and stood next to the camera man. They played the clip of the betrayal of 4 weeks ago once again complete with Piper's reaction , then a clip of last Monday when Dean Ambrose attacked Seth Rollins and told them to put him in the ladder match.

Dean: Seth Rollins you have no idea how badly I want to grab you by your tie. By the lapels of that shiny new suit and just rip you apart but climbing up that ladder and grabbing that brief case tonight means everything. Because in that brief case there is contract for a WWE title match. So the question is do I climb up that ladder and grab that brief case or do I use that ladder and smash your face in? Case? Face? Case or Face? Case or Face? Why not both. Seth Rollins you think of your self as a master strategist but you made a big mistake when you asked your daddy Triple H to put me in this match tonight. Because when I walk out of Boston with that brief case and a contract for a WWE Championship match. Seth daddy's gonna be mad at you.

As Kenzie stood there watching Dean give yet another amazing promo , she couldn't stop smiling, he was just so amazing with his words and body language. He was her's all of him she couldn't wait to kiss him again. As soon as the camera man said and clear. Kenzie rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, he smiled as she crashed her lips to his.

Jon: What was that for? Not that I'm complaining.

Kenzie: That was so good babe. So good.

Jon smiled and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear: Did that turn you on sweetheart?

Kenzie smiled: You have no idea. Now go out there and with that damn contract!

The WWE Contract Ladder Match - Kenzie was watching backstage with Nikki, John, and Roman.

As Dean's Music hit and he headed to the ring he had one goal in mind Seth Rollins. Before the bell was even rung he was attacking him.

Roman: Piper are you gonna stay calm during this match?

Kenzie smiled: Oh Roman you know me I make no promised.

John Cena couldn't help but laugh: At least she doesn't lie Roman.

The match started off in a brawl and stayed that way- Kofi cleared the ring and began his first attempt at the contract.

JBL: Ambrose is over here not even noticing that Kofi ...

Cole: Well he was out here.

Ambrose was now in the ring, and he pushed the ladder over. Kofi bounced off the top rope and landed on their other opponents outside of the ring. Dean then clips the ladder as Seth comes out and they go back and forth each pulling the other off the ladder until Dean just pushes Seth head first into the ladder. Then those two go back and forth for a bit Dean then suplexes Seth on to a ladder. Seth rolls out of the ring as Dean once again climbs the ladder.

Kenzie watched back stage, he eyes wouldn't leave the screen she knew this was going to be an intense match.

As Dean was climbing the ladder Swagger came into the mix along with Ziggler and Kofi. They all battled for awhile, beating each other with the ladders and their fist. RVD has his moment to shine as he dominated this part of the match. Swagger set a ladder up near the corner of the ring as he and RVD began to battle it out ... As Swagger falls to the mat RVD does his RVD chant and Seth jumps on the ladder as he and RVD begin to fight at the top of that ladder. Swagger comes back up the ladder and takes out RVD. Leaving Seth at the top of the ladder. Dean comes back in the ring and shoves Swagger face first into the ladder as he rushed up to get to Seth. They were now both at the top of the ladder, Dean and Seth both set up for a suplex off the top.

Kenzie was looking at the screen: They better now do what I think they are going to do.

As she spoke those words Dean and Seth did a massive suplex off the top of the ladder, Dean's body did a huge flip as Seth lay their motionless.

Kenzie covered her face with her hands. She couldn't watch she didn't know if either one was really hurt.

Roman: Piper, it's alright. They're both ok.

Kenzie didn't know if she should look but slowly pulled her hands away from her face.

John: That was pretty bad ass.

Kenzie looked over at John: Yeah Bad Ass stupid if you ask me.

Roman: You mean to tell me you wouldn't want to try that Piper?

Kenzie: No, I guess times change. Thank God that they weren't really hurt. What were they thinking?

Roman noticed Kenzie's face was serious.

They could hear the crowd chant.

Nikki: Well the crowd loved it.

The match continued as Kofi and Swagger went after each other for a bit. At the top of the ladder was now Swagger and RVD, but Seth and Dean were on either side of the ring trying to pull them down. Dean and Seth give each other a look as they both race up the ladder tossing punches at one another as they reach the top. Seth fell off the ladder as Dean was at the top of the ladder.

Cole: Dean Ambrose is there. This is Dean Ambrose's moment.

As Dean was at the top of the ladder, Swagger came back into the mix and as Swagger pulls Dean down , he counters with Dirty Deeds on to the mat.

Kenzie: Is he hurt? Roman? Is he really hurt?

Roman looked over at Kenzie who was a little freaked out: Nah he's Dean Ambrose he's fine.

Kenzie watched as Seth began to climb the ladder and Dean tried to push the ladder over with two arms but seemed to be in pain as he used his other shoulder to tip the ladder.

Kenzie: Roman is this real or storyline? I need to know?

Roman: Baby girl I just don't know?

Dean was in the corner of the ring he said something to the official but no one knew what it was. Then Dr. Amann came over.

Kenzie was now pacing watching the screen.

Kenzie: Roman I would hardly call this fine.

Roman: Well Dr. A is there now let's see what's up, but you need to stay calm alright. The last thing Ambrose would want is for you to get all worked up. Deal.

Kenzie just rolled her eyes, how could he be telling her to calm down. Dean looked hurt, really hurt. She just nodded and watched the screen.

They couldn't really hear everything they were all saying but they got enough. The Doctor told Dean dislocated his shoulder and he needed to go backstage.

Dean was of course pissed about it and yelled in the Doctor face.

Dean: Pop it back in. I SAID POP IT BACK IN RIGHT NOW!

The officials were there and Dean was angry when they said they couldn't do that and he needed to be taken to the back. He tried to fight them a few times before storming to the back.

Kenzie was holding in tears as she rushed to the trainers room. She didn't care about anything in that moment just Dean , Roman was close behind.

Roman: Piper let them handle it. There's nothing you can do for him now.

Kenzie: Roman I have to be there for him ...

Roman: I know. But he can't see you this up set or he'll freak out. So you need to calm down. Then you can see him.

Kenzie just nodded as Roman pulled her into a hug. They were now standing outside of the trainers room , where they could hear loud voices. Mostly Dean telling them what do to , and the Doctors telling him to calm down. Kenzie took a few deep breaths before slowly opening the door to the trainers room , and there sat a very angry Dean. The medical staff around him. He angry face calmed down when he saw Kenzie standing in the door way. He couldn't help but smile at his new fiancee.

Dean: Hey Beautiful.

Kenzie: I thought I told you to be careful?

Dean: Aww this ... this is nothing.

Kenzie looked over at the doctor who had already popped it back into place. Dean motioned for Kenzie to come closer to him, she did as Dean with his good arm pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Dean: I love you!

Kenzie: I love you too. Are you sure you're alright?

Dean: Yeah. I am going back out there.

Kenzie: You are fucking stupid? What do you mean you're going back out there? I don't think so. No! No You're not.

Dean: Kenz sweetheart, I have to finish this match and you're not the boss of me woman.

Kenzie: Want to make a bet? (there was a moment of silence as they both stared into each other's eyes) Jon! Please.

Dean: Kenzie I am Dean Ambrose and I have to finish this match.

Kenzie looked over at the doctor one more time and he nodded.

Kenzie: Fine. Why do you have to be so stubborn?

Dean smiled: Why do you have to be bossy?

Kenzie kissed Dean softly on the lips as he grabbed her hand and they headed to the guerrilla position. Dean Ambrose was going back into the match. As Dean pulled Kenzie in for another hug they could hear the crowd chanting. "WE WANT AMBROSE"

Kenzie smiled: You're fans are waiting.

Dean smiled and gave her a passionate kiss, before running back out to the ring. As soon as he hit the ramp heading to the ring the crowd erupted in cheers, Kenzie couldn't help but smile.

Kenzie watched on as Dean began to beat Seth with a chair. Once he was down and out Dean climbed the ladder. He was gonna pull it off Mr. Money in the Bank Dean Ambrose. However Kenzie heart sank when she noticed Kane was over at the entrance.

You can't be serious she thought to herself. As she watched the screen Dean was at the top of the ladder as all four ring posts lit up and Kane came out to the ring.

Kenzie: Fight him off baby... Fight him.

Dean did the best he could to fight him off, but Kane gave him a choke slam and then a tomb stone pile driver.

Kenzie: Kane you are just the authority's bitch now a days.

Roman laughed: I am gonna use that in my promo deal?

Kenzie: So let me guess you're not winning tonight either?

Roman just gave her a grin as they turned their attention back to the screen and the New Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins was celebrating with the Authority.

**The next night** on Raw Seth was talking with Renee in the ring - when Dean Ambrose interrupted the screen.

Dean: Seth. Seth. Listen puppet boy. From one scum bag to another you really don't think this is over do you? You don't really think you won last night do ya? You didn't win in fact your plan A failed miserably. And your daddy Triple H had to bail you out with his plan B sending Uncle Kane down to knock me off that ladder. You know I'm not even upset about what happened at Money in the bank because it might be more fun this way. Every time you even think about cashing in that contract I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna haunt you. So go ahead and make all the plans you want because that brief case you're holding doesn't have a contract inside. It's loaded with TNT. Everytime you try to cash it in ... its gonna blow up in your FACE! SETH! Believe that.

Later that Night Dean was a man of his word - when Seth tried to cash in his contract Dean Ambrose was right there and attacked him so he couldn't cash in the contract.

They finally made it to the hotel Jon could tell that Kenzie was tired it had been a long few days. But they would be heading home tomorrow night after smackdown.

Jon: You feeling alright?

Kenzie: Yes... for the millionth time. I am just tired. So I am going to crawl in this bed with you and sleep. Oh sleep sounds so good right now.

Jon smiled at they both got ready and crawled into the bed. Jon wrapped his arm around Kenzie who laid her head on his chest. She loved everything about the man who had his arms around her. As they lay their Kenzie couldn't help but start laughing.

Jon: What's so funny?

Kenzie: So you spend two months in a Mexican prison because some guy flipped you off?

Jon laughed: You liked that interview didn't you.

Kenzie: I don't think Renee knew what to think to be honest. I mean there are only three things that can survive a nuclear explosion...

Jon laughed: Twinkies, cockroaches and Dean Ambrose's.

Jon kissed Kenzie forehead as they both drifted off sleep.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments.

What do you think will happen next?

A special guest stops by their new home!

Let me know what you think!

Thanks for your support and continued interest in this story.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

They arrived at the arena that afternoon, Kenzie was excited about their engagement and couldn't wait to tell Phil.

Phone Call:

Phil: So you're engaged now?

Kenzie: Hey ass hat, I was calling to tell you that. How did you know?

Phil laughed: AJ told me. She said you're ring was beautiful just not as big as hers.

Kenzie laughed: Yeah well Jon didn't need to compensate for something.

Phil: Hey you never complained when we were together.

Kenzie: That's because I didn't know any better at the time.

Phil: WOW you are full of it today Piper.

Kenzie: By the way why didn't you tell me AJ was coming back?

Phil: Surprised were ya?

Kenzie: Yes! But I told her last night not to get to comfortable with that title because I will be taking it back.

Phil: Not anytime soon thou right?

Kenzie: Oh yeah a Pregnant Diva's Champ.

Phil laughed: That would make for some interesting TV. I guess I should say congratulations ... .I am glad that Ambrose finally realizes he has a good thing when he see's it. So am I invited to the wedding?

Kenzie: Yeah I guess you can come. But you better bring a present. On second thought just give us cash.

Phil and Kenzie both laughed he could tell that she was honestly truly happy and that's all he's ever wanted for his best friend.

Phil: So have you told your parents yet? Oh... what about Little E? How do you think they will take the news?

Kenzie: NO I haven't told them and well my dad and brother are going to be pissed, but I'm not talking to either one of them any way. But my mom she'll be fine. She likes him way better than she likes you.

Phil: Ouch that hurt.

Kenzie laughed: Allyson and Addy they will be over the moon because they just love Jon. Not as much as they love you but I thinks that because you and I spent more time with them.

Phil: Well at least two Callaway women like me.

Kenzie: Three Phil ... I still like you most days.

Phil: But soon you wont be a Callaway, You'll be Mrs. Ambrose.

Kenzie: I think you mean Mrs. Good. But I will take Ambrose and Moxley any day.

Phil: Wow you are really in love with him aren't you.

Kenzie: Phil you have no idea.

They talked a bit more before hanging up.

Kenzie took a deep breath before calling her mom and telling her the exciting news. Her mom was thrilled and said she wanted to do what should could to help with the wedding planning. She asked if she could tell her dad & brother. To which Kenzie simply said it was her mothers choice whether or not to tell them but she was going to marry Jon so it didn't really matter.

Smackdown: Kenzie had been so tired the last few days that she actually fell asleep on the couch in the locker room before Smackdown even began to air.

At the start of the show Seth came out in his suit , he addressed John Cena and how he got lucky on Monday Night because he was just seconds away from cashing in his money in the bank contract.

Seth: That's doesn't bold to well for you John because on a long enough time line the survival rate for everyone drops to zero. And what that means is sooner rather than later I will cash in this contract and become the new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. Look at this face... Look at this face real hard and get use to it because very soon this will be the new face of the WWE.

Then Dean's music hit and he came and he came out.

Dean: Your delusional Rollins! Your talkin crazy , you really think you're gonna get your hands on those titles? No. No not while I'm around. I warned you no matter where you are , no matter what you do , no matter how much of a plan you and your sugar daddy Triple H concoct. I'm gonna be there every time. I mean hey how did your little championship coronation play out for you last Monday? *Then they showed the footage from Monday Night Raw* Watch that footage. WATCH THAT FOOTAGE! And watch in over and over again because that's your life for the next year. Think that brief case is a blessing? No, that brief case is a curse cause it's every excuse I need to ruin your life. Ruin your future and ruin that precious face of the WWE.

Seth: Yeah? Think I care? Think I care if you show that video over and over? Look I know you better than anybody and I know you don't have what it takes to keep that up for a year. You got lucky on Monday Night. You can't keep that up for a year. And you can't stop me from cashing in this contract and becoming the next WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. Oh by the way how's little miss Piper these days?

Dean: First off don't talk about Piper EVER. Second of course I can I'll start right now.

Dean started to head towards the ring and take off his grey leather jacket , Dean and Seth started brawling in the ring. When of course Randy Orton came out to help Seth and they both began a 2 on 1 assault on Dean. Then Roman's music began to play and he came out to help Dean. As both Seth and Orton headed back up the ramp.

Triple H came out and made a match between Randy Orton vs. Dean Ambrose. With the stipulation to Roman that if he interferes in the match then will be out of the fatal four way match at Battleground.

The Main Event was Dean and Randy with Seth on commentary of course. Dean of course attacked Seth towards the end of the match which ended in a DQ because Seth hit Dean's bad shoulder with the brief case. Then the 2 on 1 assault began once again Randy and Seth really destroying Dean. Roman came out to help as the show ended.

**A few days later**: Kenzie was cleaning their place , Jon was a little confused as he came in from the store.

Jon: Kenz what the hell are you doing? Didn't you already Mop the kitchen? We haven't lived here that long for there to be that much dirt?

Kenzie: I know but I am just nervous. I want everything to be perfect. You know.

Jon: Relax do you really think he's gonna care if there is dirt on the floor?

Kenzie smiled: Probably not, but I just want everything to be perfect. Did you get everything I asked for?

Jon: Yes. But babe I've never actually seen you bake? So can you bake?

Kenzie: Yes , I can bake. But it's a Banana cream pie so I don't actually have to cook it.

Jon Laughed as he watched as Kenzie started going threw the bags and getting everything out to start dinner.

Kenzie: I just want him to feel at home you know babe.

Jon: I know and well sending a cab to pick him up was a great start.

Kenzie: Jon are you really being a smart ass right now?

Jon: I am just saying I offered to pick him up from the airport.

Kenzie: I know that sweetie and that was very kind of you but he doesn't want to be too much trouble.

Jon: Says my pregnant fiancée who's mop and vacuumed this place three times just today?

Kenzie just smiled.

**About and hour** later Kenzie was still in the kitchen, Jon had never really seen her cook this much food. When there was a knock on the door.

Kenzie called from the kitchen to have Jon get the door. As Jon opened the door he couldn't help but smiled at the Old southern man who stood in the door way.

Jon: Hello Mr. Callaway and welcome to Florida and our home.

Ridge: Lands sakes boy I've told you before it's Ridge or even grandpa is fine with me.

He entered their place as Jon grabbed his bag.

Ridge: Now where is my amazing granddaughter?

Jon: In the kitchen where's she's been most of the day.

Ridge: McKenzie Anne get out here and give your grandfather a hug!

Kenzie came out of the kitchen and smile as her grandfather pulled her into a hug , she loved her grandpa he was always supportive of her no matter what and he gave the best hugs.

Ridge: Well Look at you! You are looking more and more pregnant these days I see.

Jon couldn't help but laugh he said that same comment this morning but Kenzie slapped him but when the southern man said it she just laughed and kissed his cheek. They all sat down to dinner, of Southern friend chicken, mashed potatoes, broccoli salad and of course banana cream pie.

Ridge: McKenzie you really didn't have to go to all this trouble.

Kenzie: Grandpa it was no trouble really.

They were now sitting in their living room, Jon had his arm around Kenzie as they sat on their leather couch , Ridge in the chair.

Ridge: I guess I should just get to the point.

Kenzie: Grandpa is everything alright?

Ridge: Yes, Sweetie. I don't want to worry you. I just wanted to personally come and congratulate you both on your engagement. Jon I know that you will make my granddaughter happy. I can see how much you really love each other.

Jon: I do sir. She is my life.

Ridge: Now I know that my dream of you getting married at the Callaway plantation will never happen at this point.

Kenzie could see the hurt in her grandfather's eyes.

Kenzie: I know that is your dream Grandpa, but I am sorry you're right that wont happen.

Ridge: I know! But I just want you to be happy your Grandmother and I want to help in any way that we can. So here (reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope) this isn't much but we want to help with the wedding and the baby of course.

He handed the envelope to Jon was a little hesitant to take it.

Ridge: It's alright it's not TNT it wont blow up.

Ridge couldn't help but laugh.

Ridge: Nice words to that Sell out by the way.

Kenzie and Jon smiled at the old man who was clearly watching Raw and Smackdown these days. Jon slowly took the envelope and opened it he couldn't believe it , Kenzie either as they stared at the check addressed to them for $10,000.

Kenzie was moved to tears: Oh Grandpa, we can't accept this really.

Ridge: None since you both deserve it also your Grandmother and I have started a trust fund for your son, we just need to know his name and we can get all the legal stuff sorted out.

Jon: Sir this is too much, you really don't have to do any of this.

Ridge: I know. But if Ethan's not going to help with the wedding well then that's my job. As for the trust fund that baby is a Callaway and he deserves it.

Kenzie: Oh Grandpa this is just much.

Ridge: Well it's my money and I want to spoil my favorite grand-daughter and soon to be grand son-in-law.

Kenzie smiled: I wont tell Allyson or Addison you said that.

Ridge: They know I love them too. So please just enjoy.

Kenzie and Jon just couldn't believe it. This was truly amazing.

Ridge: Now I don't want to ruin your moment but I also wanted to let you know that Trent is out on bail.

Jon: How the fuck did that happen?

Kenzie placed her hand on Jon's knee to calm him down.

Jon: Sorry sir, but we were told his bail was to high?

Ridge: Well if you think that the Callaway's have money, the McBride's are not that far behind. His parents posted his bail. Now I know your mother has asked he not come to the house. But I just wanted you to know that he is out. Has anyone said anything about a court date?

Kenzie closed her eyes and took a deep breath: Our lawyer hasn't given us an official date yet, but I still can't believe he plead not guilty really?

Ridge: Well Don't you worry about anything either of you, the Callaways are taking care of the court costs and I have gotten you a new lawyer he's an old friend with a hell of a reputation in South Carolina Eddie Trustin. I hope I didn't over step anything.

Kenzie: No you are just amazing Grandpa , thank you. I guess I should ask how is my Dad and little Ethan?

Ridge: Well your dad hasn't said anything to me about any of this mess, he mention your engagement of course. Little Ethan well he's another story I guess he and Trent are together often that's all I now sweetie. He doesn't come around my place much any more.

Kenzie: Oh Grandpa I am so sorry for making a mess of everything.

Ridge: Listen you didn't do anything. This isn't your fault. The only thing you need to worry about is my great-grandson and getting married to this gentlemen sitting next to you.

Jon: Wow no ones ever really called me a gentleman before.

Kenzie laughed and kissed Jon's cheek: Well he doesn't know you like I do.

* * *

Thanks for the comments and reviews! Keep it up.

What do you think about Grandpa Ridge's gift?

Is this the last we've heard from Trent?

Will Ethan ever except Kenzie's engagement to Jon?


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

A few days later Jon was once again packing his bag, this time wouldn't be back home for over a week. He was heading to Canada , then Japan for about three days then back to the states for Raw and Smackdown. Kenzie was staying home because Jon told her that was too much traveling and she really needed to slow down and start taking it easy.

Kenzie: You know you're not the boss of me!

She told Jon while she watched him back his bag.

Jon smiled at his fiancée sitting on the bed.

Jon: You wanna make a bet? I am not thrilled with leaving you either, especially... after...

Kenzie: I know babe. But I wont be alone this time. Phil will be here tomorrow afternoon and I picking him up at the airport. Tonight I am having dinner with Galina. So everything will be fine. You will be home be before my next doctors appointment right?

Jon got a sad look on his face as he looked at the calendar hoping that he would be.

Jon: That's the plan if everything stays on time. I really don't want to miss anything.

Kenzie: I mean I understand. I don't think they will find anything knew... I mean unless there is another baby hiding in here.

Jon: That's not funny.

Kenzie laughed as she kissed his cheek.

Kenzie: Yeah that's really not is it.

There was a knock on the door, it was Roman he was ready to head to the airport. Kenzie was holding in her tears , she wasn't going to cry this time. She cried enough last night as her and Jon cuddled and talked.

Jon pulled her close and kissed her forehead: I love you so much and I am going to miss you.

Kenzie smiled with tears in her eyes: I love you too. At least I can stalk you on Twitter.

Jon: If anything happens or if you need anything I am on the first plane home. I don't even care. Do you hear me call me.

Kenzie: I will Jon, now you boys have fun and be safe.

Roman smiled: Oh you know us baby girl.

Kenzie: I know that's why I told you to be careful.

Jon pulled Kenzie close and gave her a passionate good-bye Kiss as Roman finally got him out the door.

Kenzie locked the door behind him, she then went and made sure all the windows were locked. She a was a little nervous about being home alone. But it was only for one night Phil would be here tomorrow.

**The next morning** - Kenzie was woken but by a knock on the door. She laid there frozen as she got a sudden feeling Déjà Vu. She wasn't expecting anyone so she wasn't going to answer the door not this time. When her cell phone went off.

Kenzie: Aren't you suppose to be on a plane?

Phil: I am at your door, I took an early flight now let me in please.

Kenzie smiled as she went to the door and looked thru the eye hole to see her best friend standing there. She opened the door and then slapped Phil's shoulder a little harder than she thought.

Phil: OW! Damn it Piper what was that for?

Kenzie: For scaring the shit out of me. I was sleeping you know. I was supposed to pick you up at the airport in like two hours.

Phil smiled: I know, but AJ left to go to Canada and I was board so I just got an earlier flight.

They were now sitting in the living room as Phil looked around his friends new place.

Phil: I like it. Ambrose has good taste.

Kenzie smiled: Yeah, so after lunch I am gonna show you the town and maybe the beach.

Phil: Nope!

He sounds just like Dean Ambrose when he said that.

Kenzie gave him a funny look: What do you mean Nope?

Phil: Ambrose gave me strict instructions to make sure that you rest. No extra work and something about I needed to make sure that you don't finishing unpacking alone, and let direct quote him here "If you let her lift any of those boxes ... I will beat you with an inch of your damn life." Then he said something about a fork.

Kenzie laughed: I love it when he goes all Jon Moxley to protect us.

Over the next few days - Phil and Kenzie hung out and it was just like old times laughing and joking around. Phil helped her finishing unpacking. Kenzie was glad to have her best friend around one because it was nice not to be alone but the other part was because she did truly miss having her friend around.

**Monday Night:**

Phil: We are really going to watch Raw?

Kenzie: You don't watch AJ?

Phil: I try to figure out what time she's gonna be one then tune in. I don't watch the whole show no.

Kenzie: Well I do. I need to know what's going on so that I know what I am coming back too you know.

Phil smiled: Yeah my wife as the Diva's Champion.

Kenzie laughed but then she noticed Phil's face turn serious.

Phil: Can I ask you something and you wont get totally pissed off?

Kenzie: I make no promises you know that, but what do you want to know?

Phil: Are you really going back into the ring after you have the baby?

Kenzie: Yeah why wouldn't I? I love what I do Phil.

Phil: I am not doubting how much you love the wrestling. Kenzie but you're gonna be a mom what are you doing to drag him from town to town? Is that really a good life for your son?

Kenzie: Phil you're acting like I am not thinking about my son here.

Phil: Kenzie honestly ... have you?

Kenzie: Have I what?

Phil: Honestly thought about what it's going to be like, how different your life is going to be once he get here?

Kenzie: Yeah I have. Of course things are going to be different there is going to be a little boy who is totally depending on me and Jon. But I don't want anyone else to raise him, if that's what you're thinking. I don't want a nanny to be with him more than me.

Phil: So you will take him on the road and what have the diva's watch him back stage? Kenzie I don't want to piss you off or stress you out... but you really need to think about it. Is going back to work really something that you want to do.

Kenzie didn't say anything, she knew deep down that Phil had a point. Kenzie and Jon really haven't talked much about the what would happen after the baby got here and her going back to work. "Damn It Phil" she thought to herself.

They started watching Monday Night Raw which was in Canada. Jon called her like he always did at the start of the show.

Jon: Hi little momma.

Kenzie: Hey.

Jon: What's wrong?

Kenzie: Nothing.

Jon: I know tone Kenzie, it's not nothing what's wrong?

Kenzie: I am just tired I promise. Everything is fine.

Jon: Alright but you better not be lying to me woman.

Kenzie: I would never lie to you Jon. I love you so much I hope you know that.

Jon: I love you too. Kenzie are you sure...

Kenzie cut him off: Jon we are fine, like I said I am just tired. I love you and have a good show.

Jon hung up the phone but he knew deep down that something was the matter, what was going on in her head? Why wouldn't she talked to him. He was just glad that she wasn't alone if he couldn't be with her at least her best friend could be with her even if it was CM Punk.

Kenzie and Phil sat one the couch watching the show, Phil wasn't really paying attention he was on his phone most of the time. Everyone was preparing for Battleground which was in two weeks. Kenzie actually fell asleep while the USO's were fighting the Wyatt's. Phil couldn't help but laugh.

On TV- Dean Ambrose vs. Randy Orton.

Randy came out and did his pose on the top turn buckle.

Phil knew that Kenzie would want to see this match, so he gentle. Tried to wake her.

Phil: Kenz... Kenzie... Wake up.

She stirred a little. He couldn't help but smile he missed his friend, yes he was totally in love with AJ his wife. But Kenzie would always hold a special place in his heart.

Phil: Kenzie... Dean's match is next. Kenzie.

As he gently touched her arm again, Kenzie shot up screaming and she elbowed in the face. Phil was shocked and grabbed his face there was just a little blood on his lips.

Phil: Ouch! Holy Shit.

Kenzie realized what she did and she felt so bad.

Kenzie: Phil Oh My Goss. I am so sorry.

She got up and got him some ice and brought in back to him.

Kenzie: I am so sorry.

Phil: It's alright. Still having nightmares I see.

Kenzie: Yeah ... some days it's fine and then others not so much.

Phil: Have you talked to anyone about what happened?

Kenzie: I have talked about it enough. I just want it to be over.

Phil: Will you tell me what really happened?

Kenzie took a deep breath- and told Phil everything that happened while Trent had her. All while looked at the screen in the corner of her eye watching the love of her life fighting Randy Orton. She couldn't help but smile when she could hear the crowd yell "Let's Go Ambrose."

Phil sat there and listened to his friend tell her story holding in tears. Phil pulled her into a hug.

Phil: OH Kenzie... I am so sorry.

Kenzie: Phillip Jack Brooks don't look at me like that.

Phil: Like what?

Kenzie: Like a powerless victim. I am fine.

Phil: I know you've said that before.

Kenzie smiled , then she softly placed her hands on her abdomen and winced a bit.

Phil: You alright?

Kenzie: Yes, little boy Ambrose has a habit lately of kicking me right in the kidney... it hurts like a bitch sometimes.

Phil smiled and softly placed his hand to feel him move.

Phil: WOW! That's amazing.

Kenzie: It is... so you and AJ talked about kids?

Phil laughed: Didn't you hear the internet thinks she pregnant.

Kenzie laughed- as there was a knock on the door.

Kenzie got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see a guy standing there with in jeans and a t-shirt.

Guy: McKenzie Callaway?

Kenzie: Yeah?

He handed her an envelope.

Guy: You've been served.

* * *

Thanks for you reviews and comments.

Should Kenzie go back to work once the baby is born?

What do you think is in the envelope?

Let me know what you think.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

A few days later:

Kenzie: Phil you can't tell Jon. Promise me.

Phil: Kenz he has a right to know. What are you thinking hiding this from him?

Kenzie: I am not hiding it from him. He's in Japan right now alright. I don't want to worry him.

Phil: Fine, we'll do it your way but if he asks I wont lie.

Kenzie: He wont ask you about the papers because he doesn't know about them.

Phil just gave her a look.

Kenzie: Phil I will tell him I promise. I just don't want to worry him until we know what the hell is going on alright.

Phil: Fine. So what are you going to do?

Kenzie: Go to South Carolina and figure this shit out.

Phil: Kenzie you can't be serious right now?

Kenzie: Well what do you suggest I do ignore this? It's not just going to go away.

Phil: I know that , but you going to South Carolina right now is a bad idea. Ambrose would kill me if I let you go.

Kenzie: Fine, I will call my Grandfather and talk to this lawyer and see what I need to do. Alright?

Phil: Alright. But Kenz you really need to tell Ambrose.

Kenzie: I hear what you are saying, I will tell him when he gets home.

Phil: You better.

Kenzie talked to the lawyer who said that she didn't need to do anything yet, and would let her know when she would need to appear in court. However it did look like she didn't have a choice , she was going to have to go to South Carolina.

Jon called Kenzie everyday while he was gone, well more like three times a day. However she never told him about the paper work.

**About A week later,** Kenzie was relieved when Jon called her and told her that he landed safely back in the states. She couldn't wait to see him , she missed him so much. Kenzie dropped Phil off at the airport he was heading home so he could be there when AJ got home.

Phil: I had a great time this past week. We need to hang out more often.

Kenzie: You say that now , but once I have a screaming baby in my arms you may change your mind.

Phil: Never! You're stuck with me Piper.

Kenzie smiled: And I wouldn't want it any other way Punk.

They hugged and he kissed her cheek.

Phil: You better tell Ambrose about the papers.

Kenzie: Phil I said I would and I will.

Phil: Good because I will call him and ask him.

Kenzie: You will not, because if I don't tell him then you will look like a bad friend.

Phil: Damn it you're right.

Kenzie: I promise I will tell him. Alright? Now have a safe flight and text me when you get into Chicago.

Phil: I will... you know you and Ambrose could move there and then we could see each other everyday.

Kenzie: Yeah but it's too damn cold there in the winter.

Phil hugged her again: You wuss!

Kenzie watched as he went threw security. Then she headed back out to her car and went home.

**It was now Sunday** Jon had the day off he didn't have to be at the house show or anything but there just wasn't enough time for him to fly to Florida and then be back in Virginia for Raw.

Jon: I love you babe and I miss you so much you have no idea.

Kenzie: I love you too and believe me I miss you too. I can't wait to see you.

Jon: Kenz, why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything? I know you talk to me please?

Kenzie: If I tell you ... you have to promise to stay calm.

Jon: Kenzie Anne! You know I hate it when you tell me that... what the fuck is going on?

Kenzie took a deep breath: I was served with court papers.

Jon: What the hell are you talking about when?

Kenzie: Last Monday.

Jon: Kenzie last week ... and you are now just telling me about them. What the hell were you thinking?

Kenzie: Jon I didn't want to worry or bother you with it while you were traveling actually I was going to wait until you got home to tell you.

Jon: Well I am glad you didnt' wait... Kenzie I have a right to know. Remember you don't have to do this alone. We are in this together you need to remember that.

Kenzie: I know I called the lawyer and he is working on it.

Jon: What were these papers all about?

Kenzie: Basically Trent apparently filed a counter-claim saying that I attacked him for no reason.

Jon: You have to be shitting me right now. What the fuck is his problem?

Kenzie: Jon I don't know but Grandpa and that lawyer he told us about are working on this. They did say that I will probably have to go to South Carolina at some point.

Jon: The hell you will ... Kenz babe you are not stepping foot in that state again without me by your side.

Kenzie: Jon I love you so much you know that.

Jon: I love you too Kenz more than you know.

Jon and Kenzie talked a little more before finally hanging up on each other.

Kenzie was in the kitchen making herself dinner, when some one knocked on the door. Not really thinking about it she went to answer it as she looked in to the eye whole she noticed that it was her father. "What the hell is doing here" She thought so herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kenzie: What he the hell do you want?

Ethan: I came to talk to you.

Kenzie: Why now? Didn't we say enough to each other the last time we saw each other and how the hell do you know where I live.

Ethan: It was on the paper work that Trent sent you and if you remember out last talk didn't go that well. Jon wouldn't let me near you.

Kenzie: Oh my god. You know about the papers Trent sent yet you haven't asked about how I was handling any of it. Nice Dad. As far as Jon he was protecting his family ... which is more than I can say for you. Way to be father of the year.

Ethan: Can I come in please?

Kenzie: Fine whatever.

Ethan came in an looked around the place, he couldn't help but look at all the pictures that were now on the walls. However they were mostly of Jon and Kenzie just to the two of them or all four members of the Shield. Some in the ring but mostly funny posses.

Ethan: McKenzie have you really erase South Carolina from your past?

Kenzie: What are you talking about?

Ethan: There are no pictures of your true family.

Kenzie: They are some. Dad what do you want?

Ethan: I wanted to check in on you. I know that you're getting closer to you due date and I was concerned about my daughter. Your mother told me that Jon was out-of-town?

"Damn it mom and your big mouth" She thought.

Kenzie: Yeah he just got back from Japan he will be home Early Wednesday morning. So what?

Ethan: Look I know that Trent sent you papers, saying that you attacked him with out cause.

Kenzie: Do you believe him?

Ethan: Does it really matter what I think?

Kenzie Damn it Dad ... of course it Fucking matters you're supposed to be on my side. Your daughters side. You never asked me what really happened that night.

Ethan: Look McKenzie I just wanted to let you know that there is a simple way to make this all go away.

Kenzie: Yeah and what is that?

Ethan: Forgive Trent, I know that he forgives you. You drop the kidnapping and attempted rape charge and he will drop his counter-claim. Come home to South Carolina please McKenzie do the right thing. You don't want Trent to go to Jail do you really?

Kenzie tried to stand up ... she was having a little trouble lately with her every growing baby bump she had. But when she finally did... she looked her father right in the face.

Kenzie: I hope that Bastard rots in prison for what he put me and my family through. Grandpa supports me and Jon why can't you?

Ethan: You're grandfather is an old southern fool McKenzie he doesn't know what I know about Jon. I will do whatever I can to make sure that you don't marry him.

Kenzie: Get Out. Get out of my house.

Ethan: McKenzie I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but I feel like I don't have a choice.

Kenzie: Go to hell Dad and Get out of my house!

Kenzie with tears in her eyes shoved her father out the door she quickly locked the door. She ran back to her bed and began to cry... she tried to stay as calm as she could ... she finally fell asleep her pillow wet with tears.

**With Jon:** He couldn't stop thinking about Kenzie and those papers.

Roman: Dude stop pacing please your making me nervous.

Jon: Sorry Roman.

Roman: What's up?

Jon: Apparently Trent has filed some sorta claim against Kenzie.

Roman: You have to be shitting me.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door... it was Seth coming to hang out.

Roman: Did anyone see you sell out?

Seth smirked: I don't think so.

Jon: Yeah you can't let you're fans know that you actually like us.

They all laughed ... but soon Jon's mind went right back to the matter at hand.

Seth: Ambrose what's up?

Jon told him about the papers.

Seth: No fricken kidding me?

Jon: Nope.

Seth: We are there for you and Piper no matter what we have both you're backs.

Roman: Yeah man we're family. Believe that!

* * *

Thanks for you reviews and comments.

What do you think Ethan's plan is?

What will Jon do once he finds out about Ethan's visit?

Let me know!

Next Chapter Coming soon!


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**Monday Night Raw:** The show started with John Cena coming down to the ring, soon followed by Roman and all of their talk about the authority and the fatal four way match on Sunday at Battleground with mention of the six man tag match they would be competing in tonight.

Roman: I think you're right we should get rid of Orton and Kane. Then it's just me and you John. And maybe we're gonna see if maybe your really as good as you think you are?

John: You know I see that look in your eyes ...

Dean interrupts... on the Tron.

Dean: Guys! Guys! Alright I understand the whole uh testosterone driven competitiveness that's going on right now. But enough of this whole prettiest girl at the dance argument routine you got goin on ok. Cause we aint dancing tonight boys we're fightin. We got a six man tag against Kane , Randy Orton and Triple H's little bag boy Seth Rollins. Now the Authority always has a plan well tonight I gotta plan of my own it's call operation screw the Authority. And it starts when you two stop arguing and we get together and we kick their asses.

Then Dean looks over to his left and see's Kane, then over to the right and sees Seth. Then a huge brawl breaks out back stage. Dean goes after Kane and Seth , but Randy Orton enters the mix and they basically beat the crap out of him, tossing punches, tossing him into the wall. At one point after Kane choke slams him on to a few backstage carts.

He coughs a little bit and looks up at them and says: Is that all you guys got?

Seth then gives him the curb stop and he lay on the floor.

Kenzie sat on the couch watching the show.

Kenzie: What the hell Cena and Reigns to busy to help my man out or what? What you two doing having a pissing contest?Geez... three on one that's fair.

Kenzie continued to watch the show, they mentioned Dean a few more times about he went to a local medical center. But Dean had already told her that was part of the storyline. When Dean called her a few minutes later.

Phone Call:

Jon: Hey Little Momma.

Kenzie: Hi. So you trying to be billy bad ass or what? Taking on Kane, Orton and Rollins all by yourself.

Jon: You know me babe I like a challenge.

Kenzie: Are alright for real?

Jon: Yes I am fine just a blood lip. How are you? You seem tired?

Kenzie: Yeah I am , but there is something else.

Jon could sense the fear and concern in her voice: What? What's wrong? Kenz?

Kenzie: My dad was here today ... and he...

Before Kenzie could get the rest of the words out Jon was on the other end of the phone bitching up a storm.

Jon: Who the fuck does he think he is coming to our home. What did he say? Was he alone?

Kenzie: Yes he was alone and he just wanted to talk.

Jon: Yeah I am sure he did... what did he say?

Kenzie: Jon...

Jon: Tell me McKenzie!

Kenzie knew Jon was pissed and there was no calming him down... he never ever called her McKenzie.

Kenzie: He asked us to drop the charges against Trent... if we do then Trent will drop the charges against me.

Jon: This is bull shit Kenz... what the hell was he thinking. Are you and little boy alright?

Kenzie: We are fine, but my appointment got rescheduled for tomorrow.

Jon: Damn Kenz... babe I am so sorry. I have the smackdown taping.

Kenzie: I know. It's alright.

But Kenzie couldn't help but start to cry.

Jon: Aww Baby please don't cry.

Kenzie: I'm sorry Jon... it's just everything is a mess. I am just very hormonal these days.

Jon: I love you anyway.

Kenzie: I love you too!

Later that night Jon told Seth and Roman everything and they were livid.

Roman: I think it's time we head back to South Carolina.

Seth: Agreed.

Jon: Seth weren't you going home to Iowa?

Seth: I was and I will once I know that everything is fine with you and Kenz. Look I told you I have your back no matter what.

Jon: Alright then.

Roman: Damn straight it is... no one makes Piper cry and gets away with it. Pack it up boys we are going to South Carolina.

That is exactly what they did. After after Raw went off the air they guys went and told Hunter everything. He was also very up set and said he was going with them.

Hunter: I am going too, I don't trust you three not to get into trouble down there. Besides I need to make sure that you are all back in time for the smackdown tomorrow.

They drove the 6 almost 7 hours straight to South Carolina. They stopped at a waffle house, before heading right to Kenzie's Parents house. Jon was nervous and bouncing in the passenger seat, Hunter insisted on driving the rest of the way since Jon chose to drive almost 90 most of the way there.

Hunter: Hey Ambrose ... Remember no matter how angry you are don't do anything stupid. You have Kenzie and your son to think about now.

Dean: I know thanks man. I need to remember that.

Roman: Remember we are just going to talk. No fists are going to fly alright.

Seth: Alright.

Roman: Jon. Alright?

Jon: Fine whatever.

As all four men got out of the car it was early morning and they noticed three men over near the horse barn in the back of the house. Jon headed right them ...Hunter, Roman and Seth as a jog to keep up. When Jon noticed, Ethan and Little Ethan tending to some horses along with a few other men he didn't care about.

Jon: What the hell were you thinking Ethan? Showing up at my house threatening Kenzie?

Ethan: Jon? What are you doing here?

Jon: I asked you a question and don't lie to me.

Ethan: I didn't threaten McKenzie. I just wanted to check in on her and it's a good thing I did because she was alone. You left her.

Seth: He didn't leave her, she has friends with her. But incase you've forgotten Piper is a bad ass that doesn't need a baby sitter.

Roman: Look we just want to make it clear that she is untouchable ... any of you come near here ever again and you will have hell to pay.

Little Ethan laughed: Yeah if she's not in jail.

Jon: What the fuck did you say ass whole?

little Ethan: I said her day in court is coming and Trent will tell them what happened.

Jon: He attacked her, almost killed her and my son... so you better chose your next words very carefully because I wont hesitate to kick your ass.

Hunter: Jon.

Jon looked at Hunter and then remember what they had talked about.

Little Ethan: Who the hell are you their one man body-guard?

Hunter: I am a friend that's all you need to know.

Roman: Look this isn't getting anywhere. We know what really happened that night and the truth will come out. So you can either do this the easy way or the hard way.

Ethan: I am going to do it my way... Jon you are really going to let these guys talk for you. McKenzie and that baby will be coming home soon. That boy needs a stable home.

Jon inched over to him: What did you say about MY SON?

Ethan: That little boy will never be your son, Jon. McKenzie will realise her mistake soon enough and come home. Trent and her will raise that little guy together. You're a scum bag Jon ... you don't deserve my daughter or that little baby. You aren't ready to be a father. You don't even have a crib, your house isn't ready for a baby.

Jon tighten his fist as he cracked his neck preparing for a fight. Hunter, Roman and Seth right next to him. Hunter softly placed his hand on Jon's shoulder.

Hunter: He's not worth loosing Kenzie or your son over.

Ethan: Yeah listen to the ape.

Hunter whisper: I am giving you a one time pass Ambrose kick his ass.

That's all the ok Jon needed he went after Ethan, Roman after little Ethan with the assistance from Seth, when a few of the other plantations workers entered the mix, so did Hunter. They were in a full-out brawl right there in the horse barn, bodies were being tossed everywhere and the blood began to fly.

* * *

Thanks for you comments and reviews.

What do you think about the brawl - was it a smart idea to go to South Carolina?

What will Kenzie think when she finds out?

What will happen in court?

Let Me know what you think!


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

As all the men continued to brawl Kenzie's Mom Constance came rushing out to the barn... and pulled her son and husband away from the angry WWE superstars.

Constance: What in the sam hill is goin' on here?

Little Ethan: They started it Ma.

Constance: Ethan Ryan Callaway I don't care that's enough!

Constance looked over at Jon, Roman, Seth and Triple H who were standing tall.

Constance: What is all of this about?

Jon looked over at Kenzie's Mom.

Jon: I am sorry Mrs. Callaway. But I wont stand by and let Kenzie or my son get hurt.

Constance: Jon what are you talking about?

Jon: Ethan came to our home, and threatened Kenzie when I was out-of-town. Kenzie shouldn't be dealing with all of this extra stress. Not now ... not ever. I have to do what I have to do to protect my family. Kenzie and my son they are my family.

Constance turned her husband: Ethan?

Ethan: Honey Bee he's making it sound more than it is.

Constance: Did you go to Florida and see McKenzie after I asked you not too?

Ethan: Yes I did.

Constance: Why? Why would you do that? She's our daughter about to have our grand son. I asked you to leave it alone. What is the matter with you? Is Trent really so important to you that you are willing to lose our daughter because I am not. Ethan... I am not.

Ethan: Well these four men came here and assaulted us ... I will be calling the police.

Constance: No you wont. You will leave them alone. Ethan you and Little E finish the chores. I will be taking them (pointing to the other four men) inside. There will be no police called today. This family has been through enough.

Constance took them inside and treated some of the scrapes they received.

Hunter: Thank you Mrs. Callaway but this really isn't necessary. We are sorry.

Roman: Yeah it wasn't our intention to fight.

Seth: We just care about Kenzie and we don't want to see her get hurt.

Constance: I know I can tell how much you all care about her. I just want my daughter safe. I have been tryin' get those charges dropped. How is she and my grandson Jon?

Jon: She's good, I think she is just over whelmed with everything going on. I am heading home tonight.

Constance: Good. Send her my love.

The boys left and didn't really say too much to each other on the 3 1/2 hour drive to North Carolina.

Roman finally broke the silence.

Roman: I thought I said no fist were going to fly.

They all laughed.

Hunter: Don't tell Stephanie she will be pissed I let you all go rogue.

Seth: We went rogue? I seem to remember you were in the mix.

Hunter: Yeah well that little dude called me and ape. What the hell was that?

They all laughed - Jon however was lost in thought.

Hunter: Ambrose you alright?

Jon: Yeah ... just thinking about Kenzie.

Roman: She's alright man. She's safe. I just talk to Galina. They are meeting for breakfast.

Jon: I am gonna marry Kenzie.

Hunter: Yeah that's what happens when you give a woman a ring.

Jon: No I mean this weekend when I get home. I don't want to wait. I want to marry her even if we have to fly to Vegas. Kenzie will be my wife.

Roman: Dude you're serious?

Jon: Very. I know I don't deserve her and I may be a scum bag. But I love her and my son and I want to show her how much. I want her to be my wife!

Roman smiled: You're not a scum bag. *Roman thought a moment before she said* Then let's have a wedding Friday.

Hunter: Yeah we'll all be in Florida for the house shows and Battleground.

Seth: Not to bring the party down but doesn't it take time to plan a wedding.

Hunter: Leave it to Stephanie ... she can do it.

Roman: Oh yeah and Galina will help. Our boy is getting married.

**With Kenzie:** After her breakfast with Galina. She headed to the doctor's office. She sat there looking around. She felt lonely in that moment. She wanted so bad to have Jon with her. While Kenzie was waiting - she got a text message from Galina. That said she would be picking her up at 1 pm to go shopping. Kenzie didn't really feel like shopping but didn't really want to be alone she texted back deal. Kenzie was starting to get a little impatient she was sorta reading a magazine when another soon to be mom started talking to her.

"Is this you're first?" She asked Kenzie.

Kenzie smiled at the woman " Yeah he is."

"Oh it's a boy huh. I bet your husband is excited. My name's is Lisa."

Kenzie: Kenzie and Yes we are both very excited to meet him.

Lisa: Do you have any names picked out.

Kenzie thought about it... she couldn't believe that her and Jon hadn't really talked about what to name him. Jon made a joke once about calling him Moxley Jonathon. But she didn't this he was serious.

Kenzie: Not really. We call him little man for now.

Lisa smiled: I bet you're nursery is almost done right? What's the theme? With my son we did a whole sports theme. This is my second.

Again she hadn't even thought about the nursery or anything yet, they had just moved to Florida and they hadn't bought anything for their baby yet. What kind of parents are we she thought to her self.

Kenzie: Well we just moved to Florida from Vegas so we aren't done with his room yet.

They made more small talk Kenzie hoping she wouldn't ask to many personal questions. When finally she was called back. Kenzie's new doctor in Florida was Dr. Fulton. Everything was going well with Kenzie , however she was a little concerned about her blood pressure seemed to be a bit high. But the doctor wasn't to worried about it yet. They went over her medical history and Dr. Fulton wanted to know about her passing out a few months ago, Kenzie explained what happened. Then she wanted to know about the recent events. Kenzie once again opened up and told her everything.

Dr. Fulton: McKenzie I have to be honest you have been through so much. It's a miracle you and your little guy survived. He is right on schedule and things are moving along.

Kenzie: He's really OK? He's healthy?

Dr. Fulton: Yes, you can relax.

Kenzie: I have one more questions it's kinda well, Jon has been out-of-town for a little over a week and is coming home tonight ...

The doctor laughed: You want to know if it's still safe to have sex?

Kenzie smiled and nodded at the Doctor.

Dr. Fulton: Yes it's fine, I don't see any reason you can't. It will probably be just what you need to relax.

The doctor decided to do 3D ultrasound before she let Kenzie go, since she was new to the office. Kenzie loved watching her little man on the screen she couldn't help but think of Jon... she already could see so much of Jon in their son. They printed off a few pictures for Kenzie to take. She couldn't wait to show them to Jon, she laughed because she wanted to send him a picture on his phone but he would probably delete it before he would see it. The man can barely set the alarm on that thing. Again she laughed.

**Later that afternoon** she met up with Galina who wouldn't tell her what story they were going to until they stopped in front of a bridal store.

Kenzie: No! We are not going in there.

Galina: Yes we are. You haven't tried on a dress yet.

Kenzie: Why try them on now? I am huge and I will look like a cloud. Jon and I haven't even set a date yet.

Galina: Oh the details. Who cares this is supposed to be fun.

Kenzie: Fine then let's go have some fun.

Kenzie tried on a few dresses none of them she really like - she complained that she looked fat in all of them. Until she found the perfect dress.

Kenzie stood there looking at herself in the mirror.

Galina: Wow Kenz... you look beautiful.

Kenzie: Ok so I am totally going to sound like a sappy chick flick ... so you have to promise me you wont make fun of me later.

Galina: Promise.

Kenzie looked down at her ring and then at herself in the mirror once again.

Kenzie: This is the one. This is my dress. I say yes to the dress.

**With Jon** - The guys were in the locker room when Stephanie came in... she was already in full wedding planning mode.

Stephanie: Alright this Friday we're having a wedding... it's Tuesday so that doesn't leave much time. I need all you're guys tux sizes before you leave tonight. I have Hunter calling and inviting the guests. Jon any idea what type of food?

Jon looked over at Seth and Roman who couldn't stop laughing.

Jon: Chicken Wings and Beer?

Roman let out a chuckle: Sounds good to me.

Stephanie: This is why woman plan these things. Kenzie already chose her dress and Galina will text me when she's found the bridesmaid dresses.

Jon: Kenz already found a dress... you didn't tell her did you does she know?

Stephanie laughed at the panic and nervousness in his voice.

Stephanie: Calm down , no she doesn't know yet. Now in your match against Kane tonight I told home to not hit you in the face to hard. Seth that goes for you too when you interfere at the end. I want his face looking good for the pictures Kenzie deserves that. You are going to shave right Jon?

Jon: Maybe.

He laughed as Stephanie walked way.

Jon: So I guess that's a no on the beer and chicken wings.

Seth: You sure you want to do this?

Jon: Yes. I love her why wait?

Roman: Mans got a point. Let them have some happiness with all the shit they've been through these last several months. They deserve to have this one evening.

As soon as smackdown was over and Jon talked more wedding talk with Stephanie he was on the first flight home.

**It was about 4 am** when he slowly entered their home. He looked around and saw all the pictures and things on the wall. Then he noticed a frame of pictures that he hadn't seen before, they were all of him and Kenzie together, some in the ring and others of their relationship together - in the middle their were the words "All I every needed was you!" Jon's heart melted in that moment. He couldn't wait for her to be his wife. He put his bag down when he entered their bed room, and he saw the most beautiful woman sleeping in their bed, she looked comfortable she was snuggling with a body pillow. Which made Jon laugh to himself. He showered and then crawled into bed he was wearing just a pair of gym shorts. He softly kissed Kenzie's lips.

Kenzie slowly started to open her eyes and she couldn't help but smile when she saw Jon. She moved the pillow that was in between her and Jon. She craved his touch as her arms wrapped around Jon's neck. He pulled her close to him , their bodies missing each other's touch as their lips crashed into one another's. They didn't even say anything they just looked deep in to each other's eyes.

Jon: I love you Kenz.

Kenzie: I love you too, I missed you so much.

Jon: I missed you too.

Kenzie: Jon ... I need you now all of you.

Jon smiled: Are you sure?

Kenzie didn't say anything she just reached her hands down and slowly began to remove Jon's shorts as she kissed him again this time with more passion.

Jon smiled: I guess you're sure.

**Wednesday Afternoon:** Jon and Kenzie were still cuddling in bed, they had an active night and chose to sleep in. They were looking at the 3D ultrasound photo.

Jon: He's a cute little guy isn't he.

Kenzie: Yes he has your nose. We are so going to need to keep him safe from all of those fan girls.

Jon kissed her forehead.

Kenzie: Jon I think we need to start shopping for the baby... he's gonna be here before we know it and we aren't ready.

Jon: I agree but there is one thing I think we need to do first.

Kenzie smiled: What's that stud?

Jon smiled: Get Married.

Kenzie: What? You want to get married before the baby comes? Jon I ... I don't know if we will have time to plan a wedding ... and ...

Jon smiled as he kissed her cutting her off in mid-sentence.

Jon: We are getting married this Friday Kenz.

Kenzie: How?

Jon: Stephanie and Galina have been working on all the details.

Kenzie laughed now yesterdays long question and answer session made a lot more sense.

Kenzie: We are getting married!

Jon: We are getting married baby.

Jon kissed her again.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments.

Next Chapter The Wedding.

What do you think of Jon's surprise wedding?

Who will show up to share in their special day?


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

**Friday Morning:** Kenzie slowly began to open her eyes, she reached over to Jon's side of the bed. Only to realize the other side of the bed was empty. She noticed there was a note on his pillow that read ...

Piper,

I took Ambrose. You two can't see each other before the wedding. Don't worry he will be there.

Happy Wedding Day.

_Roman

Kenzie smiled today she was getting married, it was still hard for her to believe. She slowly got out of bed and took a shower. When she came out of the bathroom, she could hear people in her living room. Kenzie looked out the door way and noticed, Nikki Bella, Nattie, Stephanie and Galina. All fusing over one thing or another.

Nikki: There is she is! Happy Wedding day!

Kenzie: Hi.

Stephanie: Good you're awake and ready to get your hair and make up done.

Kenzie smiled she still couldn't believe all the trouble Stephanie went through these last few days to pull of this wedding in such a short amount of time. Kenzie began to get her hair and make up done. This wasn't really how she had pictured her wedding, but times change , people change. The people in this room are her family now.

Kenzie: Thank you for everything Stephanie. I really don't know how I could ever repay you for what you've done for me and Jon.

Stephanie: It was nothing really. Happy to do it. You both deserve it. Not to mention Jon was very admit about it after their little road trip.

Kenzie: What road trip?

Stephanie: Not really sure to be honest, Hunter, Roman, Seth and Dean they all headed out after Raw Monday night and when they came back for Smackdown. Hunter told me that Jon wanted to surprise you with the wedding this weekend.

Nikki: I didn't know Ambrose could be so romantic.

Kenzie: He really is I am one lucky woman.

The ladies continued to get ready.

With Jon - They were all working out at a local gym.

Roman: Today's the day man, getting married in a few short hours.

Jon smiled: I know. Is it weird that I am excited?

Roman: No a little surprising but not weird.

Jon: I know I shock myself most days. I mean my life is totally unbelievable. I am getting married today to my sex goddess.

Seth laughed: You haven't called her that in a while.

Jon: After the other night... she earned her title back.

Roman: Dude, we don't need any of the horny details.

Jon just chuckled remember the events of the other night.

Jon: We are going to have a son soon. A newborn baby is going to come into our lives. That's still hard for me to wrap my head around you know.

Seth: Are you nervous about being a dad?

Jon: Scared fucking shitless doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about having a kid.

Roman: You'll be fine, I see how you are with the kid fans and my daughter. You're better with kids than you give yourself credit for. Kenzie will be right there with you, you will both me amazing parents to that little guy.

As they were still lifting Hunter came up to them.

Hunter: I just got a text from Stephanie. Time to go boys. We have to get Ambrose to his wedding.

**With Kenzie: **She was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself - she never thought she would be a pregnant bride. But that didn't matter today she was marring the love of her life. She was almost in tears when Stephanie came in.

Stephanie: Oh Kenzie you look beautiful.

Kenzie: Thank you. Thank you again for everything. I am so grateful to you and Hunter for everything.

Stephanie: Now we can't go crying it will ruin our make up. Besides after you see the smackdown taping you wont be thanking me.

Kenzie: Right, letting Kane and Seth kick my grooms ass... with curb stomp on the steel steps. Yeah not the Authority's best moment.

They laughed as they hugged each other.

Stephanie: Well Bride I hope you're ready to get married because the car is here to pick us up.

As they walked out to the car Stephanie opened the door and tout jumped in a suit and tie none the less, Kenzie's best friend Phil Brooks. Kenzie smiled as Phil pulled her into a hug.

Kenzie was trying to hold in her tears: What the hell are you doing here?

Phil: You really think I would let me best friend get married with out me.

Kenzie: How did you even know?

Phil: Jon called me and told me I better make it down here to see you get married and if I didn't he would kick my ass. You know he doesn't always need to threaten me to see you.

Kenzie smiled and hugged Phil as he kissed her cheek.

Phil: Let's go get you married.

They ceremony spot looked amazing it was on the beach with white and light blue flower petals going down the ale the chairs were covered with white satin with a light blue bow tied around each of them. At the end of the ale there was a huge wooden canopy with light blue and white fabric draped around it and under it there was a table.

**At 2 pm** Jon, and Roman stood walked up at took their spot. Jon looked a little nervous now, because he was standing in front of his friend. Roman could tell he gently touched his shoulder.

Roman: Dude you'll be fine, remember she's your goddess.

Jon smiled: Damn right she is.

Roman smiled as he watched Galina walk down the ale.

Roman: She's my goddess.

He winked at her.

Jon looked down the ale at that point and for the first time in his life he was speechless, actually speechless. He couldn't form any words ... the woman who was slowly walking down the ale took his breath away. She looked amazing to him, in her full length strap over one shoulder white wedding dress. Her hair was in a simple 1/2 up 1/2 down hair style with a white head band. She was his everything, she was pregnant with their son and she never looked better in that moment he fell in love with her all over again. Kenzie couldn't stop looking at the man of her dreams she was walking towards, he was wearing black suit pants a white shirt and a tie a light blue tie. He never looked better in her eyes. When Kenzie and Jon's eyes met ... they wouldn't take their eyes off of each other in fear that if they did this wouldn't be real this moment wouldn't be real.

When Kenzie reached Jon he softly took her hand and kissed her cheek. She was holding in her tears.

Officiant: We are gathered her today to witness the union of McKenzie and Jonathon. Now when I was asked Tuesday officiate this ceremony to be honest I was a little hesitant. Usually these things take months, but after talking with friends and family of this amazing couple. I new they were the real deal. So Jonathon are you ready to marry McKenzie?

Jon smiled he didn't look away from Kenzie when he answered: Hell Yeah I am.

Kenzie smiled as they heard their friends and family laughing.

Officiant: Jon I understand that you have written your own vows?

Jon nodded: Kenz I knew exactly what I was going to say to you today. But when I saw you walking towards me you took my breath away. You make me want to be a better person for you and our son. I will love you everyday for the rest of our lives, even when you are bossing me around and are being stubborn and don't want to listen to me. I remember the first time I saw you in the ring and you flipped of that top rope and slammed Punk to the mat. I knew right then that I wanted to be with you. The moment I fell in love with you , you were actually yelling at me we were in a match. I was concerned you had been hurt but you just looked at me and scrunched you're nose like you do when you are annoyed and said "Let's get that Son of a bitch" Every day since then I have loved you. I ask my self how did I get so lucky to have you in my life? Today I stand here and become your husband a title I never dreamed I would ever have. I vow to love you all of you when your happy, when you're sad, when you're angry. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

Kenzie couldn't hold in her tears ... Jon smiled as he wiped a her tears.

Officiant: McKenzie?

Kenzie: Jon I love you so much. It's hard for me to put into words what I feel for you. You always tell me how you are the lucky one to have found me. But I am the lucky one because today I get to marry the man who stole my heart. Who loves me when I am bossy and stubborn. A man who no matter what crap life tosses our way is always by my side to protect me and love me. A man who I have given my heart too. I've held the Diva's title before but the title of Wife to Dean Ambrose well that title I will hold for ever. I love you so much.

Kenzie couldn't was now crying they were tears of joy of course as they exchanged rings.

Jon: Kenzie I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you alway.

He slides the ring on her left ring finger both staring into each other eyes.

Kenzie: Jon I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you always.

She slides the ring on his left ring finger.

Officiant: Soul-mates are people who bring out the best in you. They are not perfect but are always perfect for you. I can see how much Jon and McKenzie truly love each other. So Jon it is my pleasure to pronounce that you are now husband and wife.

Jon smiled: I can kiss her now right?

Everyone laughed as they could tell Jon was eager to kiss his new wife.

Officiant: Yes you may kiss your bride.

Before the could finish his words Jon pulled her in for a passionate romantic first kiss as husband and wife. Their guest clapped and cheered for them. Jon and Kenzie were married.

After a brief photo session with Stephanie directing the photographer on what to do.

Stephanie: Now Kenzie the boys have a house show tonight.

Kenzie: I know but this wedding was amazing thank you Stephanie again.

Stephanie: Oh the parties not over its at the arena.

Kenzie: What?

Stephanie: No wedding is complete with out a reception so it's at the arena tonight.

Jon and Kenzie rode to the arena in a car which Jon insisted on not having any of the tradition Just married things on it... not that he didn't want the world to know. But the fans would be there and he didn't want anything to end of up the internet if he could avoid it.

Jon: I love you so much Kenz.

Kenzie: I love you too.

They kissed again.

When they arrived and entered the backstage arena they were rushed over to catering they ate and mingled a little. They cut the cake and had a small dinner. It wasn't much but it was perfect for Dean and Piper. But it was soon show time, they superstars who were on the card tonight went and got ready. Kenzie sat and talked with a Phil.

Phil: Do you think you should call your mom ... I mean let her know that you did get married today.

Kenzie: Why didn't Matt come with you?

Phil: He wanted to but he is actually in LA for work.

Kenzie: How is it that you know more about my brother than I do.

Phil just laughed: Call your mom I know she would want to know.

Once again Kenzie knew that Phil had a point.

Phone Call:

Constance: Hello?

Kenzie: HI Mom.

Constance: Hi sweetie it is so good to hear your voice. How are you?

Kenzie: I am great ... I just wanted to let you know that Jon and I got married today.

Constance: What? You and Jon are married?

Kenzie: Mom don't cry I know you wanted to be here and Grandpa wont be happy you all missed it but I will send you pictures. Jon surprised me with our wedding. I love him and we are happy. I wish things could be different but they're not.

Constance: McKenzie Jon is a good man and I am not surprised he wanted to marry you. After I saw him the other day I could tell he love you.

Kenzie: What do you mean you saw him the other day? What is going on?

Constance: Well Jon, and three other men came to the house Tuesday morning to talk to your father. Let's just say it didn't go to well. Anyway I broke up a fight in the bar. Those men really can fight it out. Anyway I just want you to know that I am so happy for you and Jon. Someday hopefully we can have a southern style party for you and Jon.

Kenzie: Maybe.

Kenzie talked to her two little sisters who couldn't help but cry that they missed their sister's wedding but deep down they understood. When the phone conversation ended. Kenzie with the help of Phil stood up and went to find Hunter.

Hunter: There's the beautiful bride.

Kenzie: Thank you Hunter really for everything. But I want you to tell me the truth you wouldn't lie to the bride would you?

Hunter: No I wouldn't what do you want to know Piper?

Kenzie: Did you Roman, Seth and Jon go to my parents house and start a barn yard brawl?

Hunter: We went to your parents house yes, but we didn't start the brawl. Your brother called me an Ape and well I let the boys have at it.

Kenzie: Why? Why did you guys go down there.

Hunter: We couldn't let Ambrose go down their him self who knows what kinda hell he would have unleashed. He was pissed that your dad threatened you. He wanted to make it right. That man loves you to the ends of the earth.

Kenzie smiled: I love him too.

Hunter: Look this is none of my business but your dad is a jack ass. He said some really hurtful things to Ambrose. Now we all know he is a tough guy but when you talk about a mans life, his son.

Kenzie: Jon and I are married now and we are having a baby. Who cares about all the other shit right now.

Hunter: We are all in your corner if you need anything.

They hugged. Kenzie couldn't believe that Jon went to her father's house to stand up for her. She was one lucky woman. After his match he came back stage Kenzie was waiting for him in his locker room. She didn't even wait for him to full shut the door before she wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips into his.

Kenzie: I love you so much.

Jon: I love you too.

Jon and Kenzie were married and as long as they are together they can get through anything this world tosses their way.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments. Let me know what you think?

What do you think will happen next?

Will the charges against Kenzie be dropped?


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Jon and Kenzie were happy newlyweds. They couldn't get enough of each other not just their physical touch but just being around each other. Kenzie begged Jon not to leave her home for the rest of their Florida tour... which was Tampa, Miami and Orlando. He finally agreed to let her go with them. But she had to promise to stay relaxed.

**Sunday Afternoon -** They arrived at the arena and were hanging out in the locker room with Roman. Kenzie was looking at some magazines of baby nursery ideas while making a list of everything they would need.

Jon: Does my boy really need all of this stuff?

Kenzie: The book say he does.

Jon smiled as he looked over the list. It was a bit over whelming because he really didn't know what half of this stuff would be used for.

Roman: You'll find what works for you.

Jon: Look at you talking like a promo.

Roman just laughed.

Kenzie: Well I know that little man needs a crib and car seat. Oh and clothes. Diapers he's gonna need those too.

Jon just smiled he was very nervous about becoming a father but he knew with his new wife by his side he would be just fine.

Seth knocked on the door and came in.

Kenzie smiled: So sell out you ready to get your ass whooped tonight by my husband?

Jon smiled and kissed Kenzie softly on the lips: I love the way that sounds.

Kenzie: Me too! Just wait till you're fan girls here about this... they will hate me even more than they already do.

Seth: They don't hate you Piper.

Kenzie: Have you seen some of my tweets lately it's like they are out for blood some of them.

Jon: They're just jealous because you get all of this.

Jon does a little sitting down dance.

Kenzie just laughed.

Jon: Kenz that is also the reason I hate social media and the internet.

Kenzie: I know babe... I know. You can barely check an e-mail on your phone.

Jon: If it's important enough they should just call me.

They all talked a little more when there was another knock on the door this time it was Hunter and Mark from the creative team.

Hunter: Good you both are in here.

referring to Seth and Dean.

Seth: Hey boss what's up?

Hunter: There's been a little change in the plan for tonight.

Seth: Let me guess I get the win ... then I get to cash in my MITB contract?

Dean laughed: NOPE!

Hunter and Mark just grinned.

Mark: Actually we're cancelling your full match tonight.

Kenzie: What the Hell?

Jon: Kenzie... hear the man out.

Hunter: Yeah Piper. I don't want you having that baby here at battleground.

Seth: So what's the plan?

Mark: The idea is that Dean is going to attack Seth backstage during his interview right before the match.

Hunter: Then I am going to throw him out of the building. Then Tweet about him not returning. Basically Ambrose is going to attack you a few times tonight.

Seth: So I am not cashing in tonight at all? Not even going to try?

Mark: Not tonight Seth.

Hunter: You're actually going to be shown on camera leaving the arena.

Kenzie: So what Dean Ambrose is going to hide in the trunk of Seth's car and then what? Try to beat him with a tire iron.

Jon smirked: I like it.

Hunter: Exactly Piper. That's not a bad idea.

Kenzie: Hunter I was kidding. You can't be serious.

Hunter: Ambrose you up for a challenge tonight?

Ambrose: Always boss!

Hunter: Great.

Mark and Hunter left.

Kenzie: I can't believe this ... you two aren't going to be in an actual match tonight.

Seth: Piper it's fine. My knee is still kinda swore anyway.

Jon: Yeah and my shoulder could use a bit more time before I kick the puppet suits ass.

Kenzie: The WWE Universe is gonna be pissed.

Jon: Well then we'll just have to steal the show them wont be bra tha!

Seth and Jon fist bumped each other. Seth smiled and thought for a moment.

Seth: Piper you feel like getting some camera time tonight?

Jon: Dude what? When I said we I meant you and me. Not my pregnant wife.

Seth: Dude you can trust me ... she wont get hurt. Let's make an impact.

Kenzie smiled: Get the Universe pumped for Summerslam.

Seth: Exactly.

Jon: Kenz the deal was you stayed relaxed not get into a brawl.

Seth: Hey I didn't say anything about a brawl... just some trash talk.

Kenzie smiled: Dean Ambrose it will be fine. I promise.

Jon: Piper Rylee you are one stubborn woman.

Kenzie: I know but you love me.

Jon: You bet that sexy ass I do.

Then he kissed her again.

Roman: That wont get old huh Seth.

Seth: Wont bother me... I don't travel with you guys anymore.

Roman just rolled his eyes.

Kenzie: What about you Roman? Does this change you're match?

Roman: Just the ending if Seth's not gonna cash in. But the outcome will be the same. John Cena wins. I think they are setting up for the Plan C.

Kenzie: Right Plan C. Brock Lesnar the 1 in 21 and 1.

They all just laughed.

**Battleground** began with two pre-show matches. With Cameron vs. Naomi and the Fandago vs. Adam Rose.

Then Battleground official started with an amazing 2 out of 3 falls match for the tag team titles - The Uso's vs. The Wyatts. It was an amazing match by both tag teams. With the Uso's coming still the Tag Team Champions.

Then it was show time for Seth and Dean. They showed a promo about their feud along with part of the interview the Shield did at Wrestlemania about the four of them working together.

Then Seth began his interview with Tom.

Tom: Seth I just wanted to get your thoughts before your match tonight with Dean Ambrose?

Seth: I'm smiling Tom! You should smile to it's an histrotic night my friend. Cause tonight is the night that I finally put the dagger in Dean Ambrose and finish him off once and for all. You see since I dismantled the Shield he's been like a little cockroach. You know what I'm talking about you know just like skittering around and you try to stomp him out but you can't seem to kill him. Tonight that little cockroach Dean Ambrose he gets squashed. And Before I do that I want to take a second to answer the question that Ambrose so arrogantly posed to me you know the one right before I curb stomped his head into oblivion the answer is NO that's not all I've got. And Dean Ambrose knows me better than anybody he knows what I am capable of and tonight he is gonna get everything he bargained for out of me. Ha Ha and when I'm finished with that babbling out of control lunatic when I put him out of his own misery. You can bet my eyes are gonna be glued to that fatal four way championship match because Tom you may very well be looking at...

Seth stops mid-sentence and makes eye contact with someone - so does Tom.

Piper: Seth you really think that you're gonna beat Dean Ambrose tonight?

Camera pans out to show Piper.

Seth: Aw Piper ... Piper. I don't think I know. I know you saw what happened Monday Night on Raw when I curb stomped him and then again on Smackdown... when I what? Oh yeah curb stomped him again this time on the steel steps.

Piper interrupted: Oh yeah I saw it and you didn't do it alone Seth. Your daddy had Uncle Kane and Uncle Randy there to help you out. Just admit it Rollins your scared to face Dean one on one in fair fight. You say Dean Ambrose knows you better than anybody? Don't forget I was part of the Shield too ... I know you better than you think I do. You're not gonna be able to cash in that contract in tonight after Ambrose gets done with you. Mr. Money in the Bank.

Piper Laughed.

Seth and Piper where now nose to nose in a stare down as Tom started to back away.

Seth: I am not scared of Ambrose Piper. You're just mad because you know that I am gonna beat you deraged crazy luntic of a man.

Piper slapped Seth across the face, they both tried to not to laugh as Seth inche close to Piper.

Seth: You're looking at the future WWE World Heavy...

But before he could finish that statement Dean came out of no where and began to attack Seth. They were fighting it out until a few officails came out and pulled them apart.

Triple H: Get him out of her. Get him out of my building.

Dean: Is that all you got Seth Huh?

Triple H: You're not gonna ruin this. Get him out of here.

Later that evening Seth was in the ring and said that he won via forfeit after Ambrose got himself ejected from the building. However after as he was celebrating Dean comes out of no where and begins to fight him around the arena.

Kenzie was watching backstage with Triple H and Roman.

Triple H: Nice interview interruption Piper.

Kenzie: I thought so give this battle a little more flair.

Triple H: Flair? Nice one. I know you weren't happy with this choice, but I want to build up this match ever more for SummerSlam.

Kenzie: I get it. It makes sense but I am telling people are gonna hate you and the Authority even more.

Triple H: Good! That's why I have a Plan C.

Kenzie nodded: Brock Lesnar.

Triple H just winked at her before he entered to go out to the ring and help break up Seth and Dean who were still fighting each other. Dean ran across the announcer's table to get after him. There were many officials this time actually carrying Dean out of the arena as Seth and Dean attacked each other once again.

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh at the crowd began to chant "Let them Fight!"

Triple H was getting into Dean's face screaming at him while the officials were trying to restrain him. Finally after one more mini brawl at the front of the stage a the officials carried Dean Ambrose out of the arena area and back stage. While Triple H held up Seth's hand.

Seth: I won! I won!

Kenzie laughed at Dean was still being carried by the officials.

Kenzie: Hey lunatic fringe.

The sat him down as he hugged his wife and kissed her cheek.

Jon: Did you like that?

Kenzie: You are a wild man ... well at least that's what Renee tweeted.

Jon rolled his eyes: You've been on twitter really?

Kenzie: I know you don't like it but it's funny.

They were getting ready for their last interaction of the night.

Kenzie: Seth?

Seth: Yeah Piper?

Kenzie: Don't run my husband over with the car please. Just be careful.

Seth: What's with you lately not wanting us to take risks? Piper we'll be fine this is what we do.

Kenzie: I know it's just things are different now.

Seth: I know.

He kissed her cheek.

Seth: I promise I wont run Ambrose over with the car.

Kenzie laughed: and I am supposed to believe that ... you sell out.

Seth: OH there she is... the old Piper still there I can see it.

On Camera: Seth was walking to the parking lot with two security guards flaking him. He turned around and told them that he didn't need them... thank you but he would be fine. As the two guards headed back into the building Seth slowly made his way tot he car. He stops turns his back to the car and looks around, Dean pops out of the trunk with a tire iron and starts to attack Seth once again. They battle in the parking lot on top of the car for a few moments until Seth gets in the car and speedway.

After a few minutes Jon comes back into the arena heading for his locker room to shower and change.

Kenzie was now sitting on the couch watching the rest of the show.

Kenzie: Back to your old Jon Moxley days I see?

Jon: Yeah but it was your idea for me to hide in the trunk.

Kenzie: Well Hell no one ever listens to me.

Jon: It was actually really fun ... but man Seth could have walked a little faster it was hot in there.

Kenzie laughed and then placed her hands on the side of her abdomen and flinched a little.

Jon: You alright?

Kenzie laughed: Yeah... your son thinks it's funny to kick me in ribs. It's not the most comfortable thing. He is just like you he can't seem to sit still.

Jon smiled and walked over to his wife he got down on his knees in front of her and placed both hands on her abdomen. He kissed it softly and began to talk to his son.

Jon: HI my boy! Now I know it's getting crowded in there but you can't kick mommy so hard. Alright? She doesn't seem to like it. And if it's one think I know for sure if your mommy aint happy aint nobody happy.

Kenzie: Jon. You did not just say that?

Jon: I only speak the truth darlin.

Jon flashed her that amazing smile she couldn't never stay mad at that smile. Jon sat on the floor a few more minutes as he could feel his son moving. Soon they would have a little boy to hold and to love and no one would be able to take that way from them.

* * *

Thanks you all so much WOW 80 reviews! Thanks and keep them coming.

What do you think will happen next?

Next Chapter Kenzie must appear in court?

How will Jon and Kenzie react to being in the same room as Trent?


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

After a crazy live Raw show and the smackdown taping. Jon and Kenzie finally made it back home. The spent their first full day at home sleeping at least that is what Kenzie did. While she slept Jon cleaned out the extra bed room that would soon be their son's room. Kenzie went all out over the last few days and bought a lot of the baby stuff on-line and had it shipped to the house. He couldn't believe how much stuff she had bought with out even going to a store.

As his wife slept he began to put the crib together, he had no idea what on earth he was doing but he was determined to do this for his family.

Jon's POV: I never could have ever imagined that I would be putting together a fricken crib for my son. WOW my son the more I say it the more it's still unbelievable to me that he will be here before we know it. I guess we should come up with a name for the little guy. I told Kenz we should name him Moxley she didn't seem wild about the idea. I guess she's right he will be his own person. Damn these fucking things can be complicated they give you a book full of directions and most of them are in a different language. Zeb Colter really needs to jump on that band wagon English instructions please.

Finally after about an hour and a half Jon finally got most of the crib put together. He didn't even noticed that Kenzie was awake and watching him from the door way.

Kenzie: Jon?

Jon looked up: Damn it! I wanted to surprise you. This thing was a bitch to put together you know.

Kenzie walked in with Jon's help sat on the floor next to him. She cuddled close to his arm.

Kenzie: It's beautiful and you did a great job.

She kissed his cheek.

Kenzie: Our son is so lucky to have you as his father.

Jon: I am not gonna lie to you I am still scared shitless about this whole thing.

Kenzie: Don't tell but me too. I mean what if he doesn't like us? What if we like screw up his whole child hood?

Jon: I hope our kid likes us?

Kenzie: Me too.

Jon: Kenzie I promise that I will do my best to make you and our son happy. I want to give him a childhood I never had. That's what matters to me. I want him to have the family I didn't.

Kenzie: I know Jon and he will. I love you.

Jon smiled as he kissed his wife: I love you too.

As he put the finishing touches to the crib together he helped Kenzie off the floor and they stood there looking at the bed their son would soon be laying in.

Kenzie POV: Jon has been amazing. He put together the crib and some of the baby animal decorations on the wall. Our son finally has a room that looks like a baby's room. I tried to put the stroller together but pinched my finger and then called the thing a mother fucker and kicked it before Jon finally came to help me with it. This was all becoming real we are going to be welcoming our son into the world and our new home was starting to look like it. We still had no idea what we are doing but we will be able to do it as long as we are together.

Their little at home honey moon didn't last long, they received word that Kenzie needed to appear in court at the end of the week. Kenzie and Jon were not happy their lawyer apologized for the late noticed but he had just been informed at well. Kenzie talked to her grandfather who said that she and Jon could stay there. Jon talked to Vince on the phone and explained the situation. Vince said that he could miss a few house shows but with Summerslam coming up he had to be at Raw and Smackdown. He agreed. Hoping this whole court mess wouldn't take long at all.

The day before they were scheduled to be in court Kenzie and Jon flew to South Carolina and spent time with her Grandfather, he little sisters and Mom came down to see her, but they didn't tell her dad they were there.

Morning of the Court Hearing - Kenzie was getting ready she didn't really know what to wear a cute pair of black dress pants and a white dressy shirt. Jon got out his suit the last time he wore that was at the wrestlemania hall of fame.

Kenzie: Looking good there Mr.

Jon: Not so bad your self Mrs.

Kenzie: Oh please I am huge... and I swear I am getting bigger by the minute. I can't even get my shoes on standing up now.

Jon just laughed: First of all I told you ... you are not huge. Second Do you need me to help with your shoes?

Kenzie put on her sad face: Yes Please.

She handed Jon a pair of cute heels. Jon shook his head and tossed them back into her suit case and grabbed another pair.

Kenzie: What are you doing? Those go better with this out fit!

Jon: I don't care, you are not wearing those Kenzie.

He then helped her but on a pair of just as cute flat shoes.

Jon: There now you wont fall.

Kenzie: I can walk in heels have been doing it for years.

Jon: Not until after my son gets here.

Kenzie laughed: Listen to you. You're not the boss of me you know.

Jon grinned: That wedding ring on your finger says other wise.

Jon just kissed her cheek as he helped her down the stairs.

Ridge was sitting there drinking his coffee.

Ridge: Well look at you too. All ready for today?

Kenzie: Ready as I will ever be Grandpa.

Ridge: Well Eddie is going to meet us at the court-house. Jon he said he talked to you the other day?

Jon: Yes sir he did I had to send him official documents about our wedding.

Ridge: Yeah about that you too... I don't even get an invite?

Jon: Mr. Callaway it was a last minute type of wedding our boss Hunter he...

Ridge cut him off: Jon it's fine. I was just kidding. But I expect to see the beautiful pictures.

Kenzie smiled as she got out her phone and showed her grandfather the ones that Nikki took.

Ridge: Oh McKenzie you were a beautiful bride.

Kenzie: Thanks Grandpa. I am sorry you couldn't be there.

They headed to the court-house and Jon helped Kenzie out of the car he held her hand all the way inside. They met with Eddie their lawyer. He went over what he thinks will happen in the next few days and how Kenzie will have to get on the stand to tell her story. Jon didn't like this at all ... Kenzie was supposed to be relaxing. Before they left the had a doctor's appointment and everything was going great and her blood pressure was actually normal. But Jon knew this was going to be stressful.

Eddie: Now Jon we talked on the phone the other day and I know your concerns but you promised me that you wouldn't have any out burst. That's the last thing we need if you to be held in contempt of court.

Kenzie giggled: Yeah Vince wouldn't like that.

Jon looked at Kenzie he loved her giggle so sweet and innocent.

As Jon was helping Kenzie get off the bench to head into the court room, Trent , his parents and lawyer were coming up the hallway. With Ethan and Little Ethan not to far behind.

So the Court case begins.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and comments.

How do you think this court hearing will go?

Who's side will the judge be on?

Let me know what you think?


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Before they entered the court room Kenzie and Jon met Eric who was the prosecutor on this case who had worked closely with Eddie and would be representing most of this case.

As Kenzie sat in the court room she kept glancing over at Trent she wanted to slap that smug look off of his face. She couldn't believe that her own father and brother were sitting on Trent's side. What the heck is wrong with him? Her mother and sister Allyson came and sat behind Kenzie. Along with her Grandfather. Jon softly grabbed Kenzie's hand and kissed and whispered into her ear.

Jon: I love you and I am right here with you.

Kenzie: I love you too and thank you.

The Judge entered the court room and began to explain the charges being brought and the counter-claim against McKenzie.

Judge: I see that there has been another claim filed this morning on Mr. Trent McBride's behalf?

Eric: Your honor we are unaware of such a claim?

Judge: It says that Mr. McBride is suing Miss Callaway for custody of her unborn baby?

Jon was pissed and Kenzie knew he was about to go total Jon Moxley on them. She placed her hand on his knee and squeezed gentle.

Eddie: You're honor may we approach the bench?

As Eddie , Eric and Trent's lawyer Dan were talking to the judge.

Jon and Kenzie began to whisper to each other.

Jon: Is that legal? Can he sue us for custody of our kid? I am gonna lose it Kenz I swear.

Kenzie: Jon we're married and this is our baby. Don't worry.

Kenzie hoped she was right she had no idea what was going on.

The lawyers took their seats once again.

Judge: Mr. McBride I am tossing out the new claim you just made against Mrs. Good.

Trent in a loud voice said: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL HER?

Judge: Mrs. Good the woman you are counter suing. It has come to my attention that she is married and I have evidence saying that her husband Jon is the baby's fathers. Now I am warning you this better not be some ploy to wrong over an ex this is not what the court system is for. Another out burst in this court room and I will be putting people in contempt. Now are we ready to proceed?

Everyone nodded. In that moment Jon was grateful he didn't say anything.

Judge: The defense has chosen to not have a trial by jury is that correct.

Trent's Lawyer Dan: That is correct your honor.

Judge: The prosecution agrees?

Eric: We do your honor.

Judge: Well I will here opening statements for each lawyer. The defense will call witness first then the prosecution. Then closing arguments. Then I will make my decision.

Kenzie and Jon looked at each other this night mare was never-ending between all the depositions they had given over the phone Kenzie had been reliving this nightmare over and over. Trent's Lawyer got up there and began on Trent's defense.

Dan: You may think this case began the night of the attack. But no it began years before this. Trent and McKenzie were high school sweet hearts. Together for everything and supporting one another. Everyone thought that they would on day be married. They were voted Prom King and Queen. Their life was perfect. However when McKenzie left for college she began to travel with a dangerous crew to different wrestling events. Trent being the caring southern gentleman that he is was worried for his loves safety. McKenzie chose to end things with Trent after she had already starting seeing some other wrestler. As she dated this man she would come home and flirt and lead Trent on. My client loves her and always has he just wants to see her safe and happy. When her relationship ended with this man and she graduated college they thought that she would come home and finally see the light and the love of her true southern family. However she chose to move to Florida and get another job. She chose not to have any contact with Trent but that didn't stop him from loving her. Which brings us to a wedding where McKenzie kissed Trent and told him that she was still in love with him but she was trapped in the wrestling world and needed help. That's all my client was trying to do. He went to her home to help her. She went with him willingly. She talked openly about her life and how she was scared and just needed help getting out of a bad relationship and a world that had her trapped. Now clearly McKenzie had a change of heart and wanted to leave Trent advised her against it that is when she went in to his kitchen and grabbed the knife. She attacked him with out cause, of course my client is going to fight back. You see your honor this case is simple one man in love with a woman who just needs help. I will have witnesses on the stand testifying that all my client did was care too much for his little southern bell. Thank You.

Judge: We will take a 10 minute recess before we reconvene.

As soon as the Judge let everyone get up... Kenzie rushed to the bathroom. Jon honestly didn't know she could move that fast. Constance motioned to Jon that she would go check on her.

As Jon went out into lobby looking around for Kenzie he was so surprised when he saw three men standing there. Roman, Seth and Hunter.

Jon: What the hell are you guys doing hell are you guys doing here?

Roman: We are brothers and we told you no matter what we have your back.

Hunter: Sorry we're late somebody missed his first flight out of Iowa.

Seth: Hey now I made it.

Roman: How is everything in there?

Jon: A mess Trent filed some claim this morning trying to sue us for our baby?

Hunter: You're kidding?

Jon: Nope, thankfully because we are married and some test Kenzie had done at the doctors the judge threw out that claim.

Seth: That's good news.

Jon: Yes. But it's a mess. Trent's lawyer is an out right fucking lair I hope the judge can see that.

With Kenzie she was in one of the stalls. She was sick to her stomach, needless to say her breakfast came back up.

Constance: Sweet Pea you in here.

Kenzie: Yeah Ma.

Kenzie slowly got up and went and stood in front of the sink. She put some water on her face.

Constance: McKenzie you are looking a little flushed are you feeling alright?

Kenzie tried to hold in her tears: Mom...

Constance: Yes Sweet Pea.

Kenzie: Can you get Jon for me please. I just need him right now please?

Constance nodded and went to get Jon who was still talking with the guys.

Jon: So hopefully we can get this done soon I just don't know how much more Kenzie can take.

Hunter: Man I am sorry for what you're going through this can't be easy on either of you especially Kenzie. This much stress can't be good for her or the baby.

Jon: I know man I am worried about her.

Constance: Jon Kenzie needs you.

Jon rushed to the bathroom he didn't care at that moment that it was the lady's room. He went in to see Kenzie on the floor sitting up against the wall tears streaming down her face. His heart ached for his wife.

Jon: Aw Kenz.

He sat down next to her and kissed her forehead.

Jon: Kenz you need to breathe and stay calm for me.

Kenzie: Jon I don't think I can do this. I really don't.

Jon: Kenzie Anne look at me.

Kenzie looked at the floor. Jon placed his hand under her chin making her look at him.

Jon: You can do this. You are the strongest woman I know. You have been to hell and back. I know we can get thru this together. I am right here with you. Now and forever.

Kenzie smiled: Now who sounds like a chick movie?

Jon: Kenzie I know this isn't easy but you have to stay strong for our son.

Kenzie: I am just scared ... I use to be a strong person ready to take on the world the hell with everything. I did what I want when I wanted in and out of the ring. But Trent ... Trent stole that from me. I am scared all the time about everything... about losing our baby, losing you. You or someone I care about getting hurt. The other night I actually asked Seth to not run you over with the car.

Jon laughed: You did?

Kenzie: Yeah... when you're in that ring now I am afraid. I don't know if I can ever get back to the fighting Piper I use to be. I want too I really do. I want to be that bad ass that helped take out the Undertaker in London. The same person who flipped of the top rope and landed on Randy Orton. The Diva's champ who could make any Diva tap out. I just don't know how.

Jon: You listen to me ... Trent... he doesn't get to win. He doesn't get to take that away from you do you hear me. You are still the same fighter you've always been. You've proven that over and over. You are still a bad ass and I love you for that.

Kenzie: I love you Jon. I hope you know that.

Jon: Well I love you too.

Kenzie laughed: I am so glad we got married then.

Jon: Me too.

When Kenzie and Jon walked out of the bathroom - Kenzie greeted Hunter, Seth and Roman she couldn't believe that they were here too. They all entered the court room and the trial started again. This time Eric was up there giving his opening statements.

Eric: This case is simple we don't need to go back to high school. This all began at an engagement party a little over two years ago when Trent McBride saw McKenzie. After that he showed up to her home in Florida he then began to harass her while she was at work in Europe. Forcing her to change her phone number. Trent stalked her all the way to LA where he abducted her in her hotel and forced her to his room. If that wasn't enough he continued to contact her after being asked many times to stay away. Why didn't she get a protective Order against him well McKenzie thought Trent would get a clue. However she was not so lucky. While her husband was out-of-town Trent came to their home in Las Vegas and abducted her. He abducted a pregnant woman. Flew her on a private jet to South Carolina. Where he had her trapped she had no way out. He forced her hand, she had no choice. McKenzie did the only thing she could to save her life and the life of her unborn son. This was clearly and act of self-defense.

After the opening statements the Judge dismissed court for the day. Ridge invited Seth, Roman and Hunter over for dinner. They were leaving the court room Jon holding Kenzie's hand. When Ethan came up to them.

Ethan: So you got married?

Kenzie: Yes Dad Jon and I are married and happy.

Little Ethan was now in on this conversation.

Little Ethan: What did you do McKenzie get married on the Vegas trip like trash?

Hunter interrupted: No actually it was a beautiful beach wedding.

Roman: Oh yeah romantic with flowers.

Seth: and music. Way better than Vegas.

Ethan: Well Jon it looks like you got what you wanted ... you got my daughter and her son for now.

Jon: NO! Not for now... forever. I love her and MY son. I told you that I would marry her. She is my life and I am sick and tired of you people making her feel bad for the life she chose. We are happy can't you see that. Kenzie doesn't need this crap. This is supposed to be the happiest time in our life, we are married and having a baby. Instead we have to come here and deal with this court cramp.

Kenzie could tell Jon was getting up set: Dad look... when this is over no matter what way it goes. You have a choice to make. You can be my dad and a grandpa to this baby. Or you can choose Trent and I am telling you this if you choose him if you choose a man who tried to kill your grandson... well then you wont be apart of my life ever again.

With that Kenzie and Jon walked away.

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews and comments! I like the feed back!

Will Ethan chose Trent of Kenzie?

Day Two of the trial... Kenzie takes the stand.

Will Kenzie be able to handle on this stress.

Another surprise visitor shows up at the court-house.


	61. Chapter 60

Kenzie will re-tell the event that happened in the house- it may be uncomfortable for some of you to read. Just to warn you.

Chapter 60

Kenzie's POV: I didn't sleep well last night. I just couldn't get comfortable. Poor Jon I know I kept him up as well. Everytime I closed my eyes I pictured Trent and the confrontation we had. Today I needed to take the stand and tell everyone what happened. What if the judge didn't believe me. What if Trent's lawyer twisted my words. I honestly don't know if I can get through this. But then I look over at Jon ... oh Jon he is the reason for me being as strong as I am. I am so blessed to have him in my life. He is my heart he my love.

They were in the lobby of the court-house with Roman and Seth. Triple H headed back home because he had to do his weekly interview with Micheal Cole.

Jon: Look Babe I know you don't want to do this but we are here for you. Alright. Stay calm and just tell the truth about what happened.

Roman: Yeah baby girl we are all here for you.

Seth: Yeah make them pay for all this.

Kenzie: Thanks guys really it means a lot that you are here. You're a better family to me than my real family. But Roman you should really be home it's your only few days off you should spend them with Galina and Jojo really and Seth you should be with Leighla.

Seth: She understands. I am here to support my family.

Roman: We're not going anywhere.

Then a voice was heard behind them that said "Neither am I" Kenzie turned around to see Phil standing there. He pulled her into a huge and kissed her cheek.

Kenzie: What the hell are you doing here?

Phil: I am here for you. Why didn't you tell me this was all going down.

Kenzie: Phil you're newly married you should be with April.

Phil: You are newly married too about to have that baby you shouldn't be dealing with this shit either. So I am here for you.

Jon and Phil shook hands.

Phil: So is it true that Hunter was here?

Roman laughed: Yeah he left this morning.

Phil: Tell me Stephanie was really arrested and it wasn't just story line BS?

Kenzie laughed: Sorry to break your heart it was all story line BS.

Then Phil looked at Jon and noticed he was in a long sleeve shirt.

Phil: What about you Ambrose? That a real shoulder injury or did you get a tattoo?

Roman: What?

Phil: You all have been too busy to read the gossip on line ... Kenzie when you get on Twitter type in Dean Ambrose Tattoo.

Kenzie: He really did hurt his shoulder at MITB but it wasn't that bad... at house shows he doesn't usually have it taped but he does for Raw and Smackdown. But there is no tattoo there believe me I would know. I get to see him all of him.

She laughed and Jon stood there like a stud. As they all laughed.

Roman: TMI Guys... Damn!

Seth: Besides it's more dramatic when we finally face each other one on one at Summerslam.

Jon smirked: You're going down sell out.

Phil: I almost forgot I brought you a little something.

Phil motioned and around the corner came Matt Kenzie's little brother. She pulled him into a hug.

Matt: Hey Kenzie I am so sorry I haven't been here for you.

Kenzie: You're here now.

For just a moment Kenzie was laughing and joking with her friends she forgot all about the hell she was about to endure yet again to relive her nightmare. Hopefully this will be the last time.

**With in the hour **Kenzie was on the stand ... Eddie was asking her questions about her life and the choices that she was made.

Eddie: Why did you become a WWE Diva? That is the right title right?

Kenzie: Yes... the men in the sport are superstars and the women are Divas. To be honest it's always been my dream. I don't know when it started really but I have always been a fan. I think it really started when I was little and I snuck down stairs one Saturday night to watch the main event. I was hooked and I knew that I could be a wrestle.

Eddie: You've held the Diva's title?

Kenzie: Yes... I was the Diva's Champion until February. Shortly after that I found out I was pregnant and since have appeared ring side at a few house shows and only on camera a few times as well.

Eddie: McKenzie do remember what happened the day Trent came to your home in Las Vegas?

Kenzie: Which time?

Eddie: The last time?

Kenzie: I remember the night before Jon ... (Kenzie smiled) my husband was actually out-of-town I think he was in Green Bay or something. But I talked to him, I was put on bed rest for a few days because I was dehydrated to I was home. Anyway I talked to Jon the night before and then I slept until I woke up to Trent banging on my door the next morning. I remember asking him why he was there and he said something like "I am not playing games anymore you are coming home with me one way or another. And there is no one who is gonna stop me this time." To be honest that's the last thing I remember before waking up in his grandparents house in South Carolina.

Eddie: Tell us about when you woke up?

Kenzie: I know I had a headache and it was hard to concentrate on my surrounding but I knew I wasn't home. Then I remember being in that room before when I was younger. I remember going over to the window and looking that I was on the third floor and then the door was locked.

Eddie: So you were trapped in that room?

Kenzie: Yes?

Eddie: Did Trent come in and look in on you?

Kenzie: Yes he came in at least four times a day with food and water. I asked him for a TV and he did bring one of those in.

Eddie: Why did you want a TV?

Kenzie was holding back tears at this point: Because I needed to see my family. I knew that my Husband and my brothers would be on TV and I just missed them and needed to see them. I needed to feel close to them.

Eddie smiled: Your family... those men sitting behind you? They are your family?

Eddie pointed to Jon, Roman, Seth and Phil.

Kenzie: Yes they are my family. My husband and my brothers.

Eddie: McKenzie I know this next part will be difficult to answer but can you tell us what happened that night?

Kenzie took a slow deep breath in and out... she looked over at Jon who nodded and winked at her.

Kenzie: I knew that I had to get out of the house. I was being trapped like an animal. He kept telling me that this was his baby his son. I was scared for my life and my unborn sons life. So I asked Trent to have dinner with me that night. He flirted and I flirted back... if I was his one weakness well then I was going to use that. We talked about high school and prom and how he had asked me to marry him when we were in high school and I told him why I said no back then. The he went to hug me... I returned the hug and then I grabbed that fork and I stabbed him in the neck as hard as I could. Then I ran down the stairs but he followed me he tackled me to the ground we wrestled on the floor for a bit with him smacking me and screaming at me. I finally was able to stand. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I didn't want to hurt him again... I am not that person but I wasn't going to let him keep me trapped in that house and as damn sure wasn't going to let him hurt my baby. As I headed towards the back door he grabbed me and we wrestled again he got the knife away from me and that is when he sliced my arm. He then told me that if I ever tried to leave again he would ... (Kenzie was crying now, Jon's heart ached for her. Her mother and sister were in tears as well ... the judge handed her a box of tissues)

Judge: Mrs. Good take your time.

Kenzie looked over at Jon and when their eyes locked that gave her the courage and the strength to continue.

Kenzie: He told me the he would kill my baby. Who does that? kidnaps a woman then tries to kill her baby. He then dragged me up stairs and tossed me on to the bed... he began to ... tare off my clothes... I tried to fight back... I really did but I didn't want him to hurt my son. I then noticed he set the knife down on the bed. He began to kiss me forcefully I kept screaming and begging him to stop. But it was like he couldn't hear me. He hit me a few more times as I reached for the knife I stabbed him in the back again. He continued to come after me. So I fought him off... then I headed for the door but I was so tired and I remember feeling weak and a pain in my stomach... I was scared that something would happen to my baby. But that's the last thing I really remember until I woke up in the hospital.

Eddie: Nothing further you're honor.

Judge: Thank You McKenzie I know that couldn't have been easy. Defense your witness.

Dan: So McKenzie you said that you did flirt with my client?

Kenzie: Yes. I did.

Dan: Don't you think that gave my client mixed singles? You flirting with?

Kenzie: Well when I stabbed him in the neck with that fork... I am pretty damn sure he got the message.

Seth and Phil couldn't help but laugh as Roman elbowed both of them.

Dan: McKenzie is it true that you kissed him at your older brother Ethan's wedding?

Eddie: Objection what does this have to do with the current events.

Dan: Your honor I have a point.

Judge: Get to it then. You may answer the question Mrs. Good.

Kenzie: No I did not. I was standing out side on the dock overlooking the pond I could still hear the party going on in the tent just a few feet away. I was actually texting my Jon at the time. He sent me a video of a house show that I was missing. (Kenzie actually smiled remembering the sweet video he sent her) Then Trent was standing there is was like he came out of no where he asked me a question then he force a kiss on me. I didn't ask for ... and I pushed him away he grabbed my arms and pinned me again the dock holding me down. So no I DID NOT KISS HIM.

Dan: Is it true that asked Trent to help you out of a bad relationship with a Mr. Jon Good?

Kenzie: What? NO! I never ever talked to Trent about relationship with him. Jon is an amazing husband.

Dan: What about your relationship with a Mr. Phil Brooks?

Kenzie: What about it?

Dan: is it true that you asked for Trent's help after you broke up and you thought you were pregnant?

Phil sat there shocked he had never heard that before and looked over at Jon who just nodded.

Kenzie: First of all that's my business... second those two weeks I was home from college I never saw Trent. Yes I thought I was pregnant after Phil and I broke up but I wasn't. I left two days after that and I never looked back. Stop trying to rewrite my history.

Dan asked Kenzie a few more questions about her relationship with Trent and no matter what Kenzie said Dan tried to turn it around to make Trent the victim. Kenzie tried to stay as calm as possible but she reach her breaking point, Jon , Roman, Seth and Phil knew that look. Phil knew that look all too well he whispered over to Jon "Dude she is gonna freak out in 3 2 1"

Kenzie: Who the hell do you think you are? Trent knows what he did to me. He knows what really happened. WHY TRENT? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME. You say you love me ... if that were true you just let me go!

Kenzie was crying and yelling Jon was very concerned - he asked Eddie if there was anything he could do.

Kenzie: TRENT YOU ARE A SELFISH BASTARD!

Finally the Judge called for a rescess...as soon as he did that Jon was out of his chair and up to Kenzie he pulled his close and kissed her cheek...she fell into his hug and cried into his shoulder. Roman, Seth and Phil, along with Nina, Allyson and Matt were right there too.

Trent just watched her and Jon's embrace.

* * *

WOW 87 reviews! Again thank you it means a lot that you guys comment on this story. Keep it up!

Next Chapter Trent takes the stand.

What do you think will happen next?

What surprises await Jon and Kenzie?


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Trent was now on the witness stand. Kenzie and Jon both new that this would be another difficult day for them. Trent was going to lie everyone knew that. Eric was the first up to ask questions. Jon stand next to Kenzie holding her hand they were in this together.

Eric: So Trent can I call you Trent.

Trent: Yeah.

Eric: Why did you go to Las Vegas?

Trent: I was worried about McKenzie. I knew she was in a bad relationship and needed to get out. The scrum bag she married isn't good enough for her. I tried to talk to her a few weeks before that when I went to Vegas with her dad. She once again home alone.

Eric: What do you mean?

Trent: Her boyfriend... well husband now apparently was in Europe. I just wanted to talk to her but Phil wouldn't let her near me. They both threaten me.

Eric: I am talking about the morning you took McKenzie from her home. Why were you in Vegas then?

Trent: Like I said I was worried about her. Wouldn't you be if that were your daughter of you the love of your life? Have you seen the people she's with? McKenzie deserves better.

Kenzie squeezed Jon's hand a little tighter.

Eric: How did you get her to the private jet?

Trent: She walked.

Eric: She walked under her own power?

Trent: Yes.

Eric: Then how come McKenzie doesn't remember?

Trent: I don't know. I asked her to come home with me and she said yes.

Eric: Really? She just said yes and you left together?

Trent: Yes.

Eric: Then why was the apartment trashed?

Trent: I don't know about that?

Eric: Really? So after you and McKenzie left the apartment some one broke in and trashed the place?

Trent: I guess.

Eric: Trent are you know that lying under oath is a crime right?

Trent: Yes.

Eric: Then just tell me the truth ... did you force McKenzie to go with you to South Carolina?

Trent: No.

Eric: Trent ... we talked about being honest. Here is what I think happened ... you were so mad that she wouldn't talk to you and that she had moved on. You went to Vegas to her home and you asked her to come home. When she refused you both began to struggle with each other ... then you some how drugged her and kidnapped her. How far off here am I Trent.

Trent sat there looking smug: Way off... I never drugged her. She came with me willingly.

Eric: Let's move on to South Carolina then shall we. Why did you keep her locked in that bedroom.

Trent: I admit I did lock the door, but that was just because I was afraid that she would change her mind and go running back to that scum bag.

Eric: How long did you plan a keeping a pregnant woman locked in that room.

Trent: Until she came around to the idea of us being together. I just wanted her to be safe. I wanted her away from that messed up world she found her self in.

Eric: Alright... fair enough. Moving on once again to the night of the attack... can you explain in your own words what really happened that night?

Trent: Yes... I was actually excited. McKenzie asked if we could have dinner together. I was felt like we were really starting to reconnect. I went to Maggie's the little diner and ordered her favorite dinner. When I got home we sat and ate. We talked about he past and our life together the life that I thought we should have. I asked her if she remembered Prom we were Prom King and Queen you know.

Eric: I know. Go on.

Trent: We talked about me proposing and she explained why she said no back then. I pulled her into a hug, and then she just snapped she stabbed me with the fork and pushed me to the ground. She ran to the kitchen and got a knife I was still trying to figure out what happened when she came running back into the room. I tried to fight her off but it didn't work. I remember trying to get away from her asking her why she was going this to me ... but I felt a sharp pain in my back and things went dark... I barely remember falling to the ground. I just remember that I was in pain. Not just from being stabbed in the back literally but because my heart was broken.

Eric: So that's your version of what happened Trent?

Trent: Yes that's what really happened.

Eric: Nothing further your honor.

Kenzie rolled her eyes that were wet with tears, Jon squeezed her hand to let her know she wasn't alone. Just what they thought he lied. Trent was a liar.

**The judge recessed for lunch** - Roman, Seth, Jon, Phil and Kenzie went across the street for lunch. Kenzie just stared at her food.

Jon noticed: Kenzie you need to eat.

Kenzie: I'm not hungry.

Jon placed his hand on her very round pregnant bumped and rubbed it.

Jon: You may not be ... but what? What's that little man you're starving... I know right. (Jon smiled) You may not be but my son is. So eat something. 2 to 1 vote we win. Now eat!

Kenzie rolled her eyes but looking at Jon she couldn't help but smile - he was such an amazing man lately he was always taking care of her. She wasn't that woman she never had been she never needed a guy to take care of her but after the hell she had been through it was nice to have Jon by her side.

Kenzie finally ate her lunch.

Roman: So Seth and I are heading out tomorrow night. We need to be in Oklahoma for a few house shows.

Seth: Yeah I tried to get out of them.

Kenzie laughed: Aww what Mr. Money in the Bank doesn't want to play monkey in the middle any more with his contract any more?

Seth: That was not funny.

Kenzie: Oh it was funny.

Roman: Very... the crowd loved it.

Jon: Hell yeah they did, I can't believe you fell for it tho. Dude not your best moment. I will be meeting you guys Monday for Raw.

Jon looked over at Kenzie.

Kenzie: I know you have to be there. It's fine. Can't let you lose your momentum going into Summerslam.

Jon: You know I don't want to leave you right?

Kenzie: I know.

Phil: I will be here.

Kenzie: Yeah I will have Phil here with me.

Jon: Punk I am just gonna say I'm so glad that I married her. Now I don't mind leaving her alone with you.

Phil: Very funny Ambrose. I am married too.

Jon: Oh I know and just remember your going to be with my wife and I am going to be with yours.

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh as she laughed she felt little baby Ambrose kick her. She placed her hands on her abdomen.

Jon smiled: Little Man kicking again?

Kenzie: Yes.

Jon: I think he likes it when you laugh. I know I do.

Then he kissed her cheek.

**They were back in the court room** Trent was still on the stand this time he was being asked questions by his lawyer Dan.

Dan: Trent let's go back a few years shall we. Tell us about what happened between you and McKenzie when she broke up with Mr. Brooks.

Trent: She was very upset she was sitting in the hay loft of her parents barn. She had been crying. I hate to see her cry. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she thought she was pregnant.

Dan: With Mr. Brooks baby?

Trent: Yes they had just broken up. Something about their schedules. I didn't care I was just glad that she was home where she belonged.

Dan: What else did you talk about?

Trent: I told her that if she was having a baby that I would be there for her no matter what because I love her and I always will.

Dan: But she wasn't pregnant was she?

Trent: I honestly never knew for sure after we talked I thought she had excepted my offer. But a few days later her brother Ethan told me that McKenzie just up and left home once again.

Dan: Again?

Trent: McKenzie had a habit of just running off and doing whatever it is she felt like. No matter who it happened to hurt.

Dan: I see. No lets move on to more recent events. You went to Vegas with her father Ethan?

Trent: Yes. He had asked me to come with him. Hoping that I could convince her to come home where she belonged. None of us here in South Carolina liked the fact that she chose to go down the path she did. We tried to except it but enough is enough.

Dan: That's when you were threatened?

Trent: Yes... Phil and McKenzie both threatened me. McKenzie told me that if I ever came near her or the baby again I would find out just how dangerous Dean Ambrose could really be! Then Phil told me that CM Punk well he's no walk in the park either so just leave her alone.

Dan: Who is this Dean Ambrose and CM Punk?

Trent: Those are their wrestling names... after that I was even more worried about McKenzie and the life she chose for herself and she was going to be bringing a baby into that world. I just couldn't let that happen.

Dan: Really What do you mean?

Trent: Dean Ambrose ... he's a dangerous guy he use to go by Jon Moxley. Have you seen the you tube videos. He is a dangerous sick guy. I was honestly worried about McKenzie.

Dan: How so?

Trent: In one of Jon's matches he stabbed people with forks and he's been in many death matches if he can do that to some stranger I feared to what he would do to McKenzie.

Jon was pissed he was going to lose it ... Kenzie grabbed his hand on his knee and rubbed hoping that would calm him down.

Finally Eddie objected.

Eddie: Your Honor please Mr. Jon Good is not on trailer here... and none of this matters.

Judge: Agreed... we are moving on Dan... no more of that. That young man is not on trail here. Your client it remember?

Dan was annoyed and needed to think of another angle.

Dan: After you and McKenzie arrived in South Carolina were you scared for your life?

Trent: Not at first... really look at her she use to weigh 120 pounds wet. Maybe 140 now. But I was never scared of her.

Dan: Are you scared of her now?

Trent: No I still love her. I will always love her.

Dan: Nothing further you're honor.

The judge recessed court of the day.

* * *

90 reviews! AWESOME! :) Thanks for your comments and reviews. It truly means a lot that you are interested in this story.

What do you think of Trent's testimony?

What will happen in court tomorrow?

Next Chapter Kenzie takes the stand for the defense.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

The next morning Kenzie and Jon were laying in bed. They needed to get up and get ready for yet another long day in court. Kenzie wished this would be over soon. She hated being in the same room as Trent everyday. Her own brother and father wouldn't talk to her. Matt wouldn't talk to them, Allyson was put in the middle and Addison was just confused with all of this fighting.

Jon: Good Morning little Momma.

Kenzie: Good Morning.

Jon: Are you ready for today?

Kenzie: No. I just don't know what crap Dan is going to toss my way. The last time I don't think it went to well.

Jon: Kenzie no matter what just know that I love you so much.

Kenzie couldn't hold in her tears... Jon looked at his wife.

Jon: Aww Kenz ... I didn't mean to make you cry.

Kenzie: Why do you love me? What did I ever do to deserve you Jon ... I mean it. You can have any number of woman. Why did you want to marry me?

Jon: Really? You have to ask me that? I am so in love with you Kenzie. You are a strong amazing woman. I ment every single word I said to you on our wedding day. Never forget that. Not to mention you are my sex goddess I had to marry you. I love you.

Kenzie smiled: I love you too Jon.

Jon pulled Kenzie into a passionate deep kiss ... and for the first time since the trail began they actually started to make out. Then Jon began to kiss her neck... a slight moan escaped Kenzie's mouth as Jon began to move his hands up her body.

Kenzie: Jon!

Jon: hmm.

Jon still kissing her neck.

Kenzie: Jon... I have to pee.

Jon let out a groan and then a laugh as laid back on the bed. Kenzie tried to get up but was having a little trouble... Jon looked over at his very pregnant wife and laughed.

Kenzie: Jon you better not be laughing at me.

Jon: I am laughing with you.

Kenzie: I'm not laughing. Help me would you... or I am gonna pee in the bed.

Jon was still laughing as he got up and grabbed both her hands and pulled her up. She rushed ... to the bathroom Jon couldn't help but check her out. She always looked beautiful to him... but her being pregnant with their son well that just made her even more beautiful to him.

**At the court house** - Kenzie and Jon walked in hand in hand. Followed by Ridge. When they noticed that Ethan and Trent looked like they were in a heated argument. Little Ethan wasn't there.

Ridge: I wonder what that's about?

Kenzie: I don't know and I really don't care. I think it's clear what choice my father's made.

Ridge: I am sorry sweet pea. I never thought that my own son would ever turn his back on his daughter.

Kenzie: It's not your fault grandpa... I guess I disappointed him one to many times.

Ridge: McKenzie Anne you listen to me. You could never disappoint him or me. Ever since you were a baby you were strong-willed. I remember when you were 2 or 3 your parents went out-of-town and your grandmother and I were watching you and Little E. Well he was being mean to like always because you were jumping on the couch and you leaped off the couch right on to him. I remember thinking then that my little granddaughter is something special. And I have never been more proud to be right in my life. You are special McKenzie you followed your heart and your dreams. Look at you now... you have a job you love to do. You're married to a hell of guy and you are about to be a mom. Stay strong and everything else will work out the way it's suppose to.

Kenzie smiled and pulled her grandfather into a hug: I love you Grandpa. I hope you know that.

Ridge: Well I love you too Sweet Pea.

Then Constance came up.

Constance: Hi honey.

Kenzie: Hi Mom.

They hugged.

Constance: How are you feeling today?

Kenzie: Alright. Ready for this too be over.

Constance: I know.

Kenzie: Do you know why Dad and Trent are fighting?

Constance: No I don't I've been sleeping in your old room since this all began.

Kenzie: Mom?

Constance: It's fine. Your father wants to take Trent's side let him. You are my daughter and I stand by you no matter what. I love you sweetie.

The hugged again.

Kenzie: I love you too mom.

**Court** was now in Session and once again McKenzie was on the stand. Phil, Roman and Seth were in there usually spots ... Seth and Roman were leaving tonight for the house shows.

Dan: McKenzie did you ever love Trent?

Kenzie: I think at one time I did yes.

Dan: At one time? But not now?

Kenzie: No Not Now. My heart belongs to one man... my husband.

Dan: Right your husband. The father of your baby?

Kenzie: Yes.

Dan: Right. Now let's go back to the night you and Trent talked in hay loft of that barn... after your break up with Mr. Brooks.

Kenzie: That never happened.

Dan: Excuse me?

Kenzie: The conversation you are talking about never happened between me and Trent.

Dan: So my client lied... you never had a conversation in the hay loft?

Kenzie: Oh I had a conversation but it wasn't with Trent.

Dan: Then who was it with?

Kenzie: It was with my brother Ethan.

Dan: So you are saying that Trent lied and made the whole thing up?

Kenzie: Yes... the conversation about me and maybe being pregnant with Phil's baby... was between me and my brother Ethan. He's the one who gave me advice. Not Trent. I never saw Trent those few weeks I was home.

Dan: So Trent lied?

Kenzie: Yes he lied.

Dan: Why would he lie?

Kenzie: I don't know ask him.

Dan: How do we know you're not lying.

Kenzie: I guess you really don't to be honest. But I know it my heart what happened and I always tell the truth. Even when it hurts the people that I love.

Dan: Did you ever tell Phil that you might be pregnant?

Kenzie: No he never knew.

Dan: So you lied then?

Kenzie: I didn't lie to Phil. I just never told him.

Dan: So what's the difference if you wouldn't tell Phil someone you claimed to love the truth. Well then how can we know you're telling us the truth now.

There was a long pause - the court room fell silent. Kenzie looked at Jon who winked at her... and then she looked at Trent who avoided her eye contact. Then she looked at her dad. Who was a stern as ever looking back at her.

Dan: Why did you stab my client with a fork? Trying to channel your inner Jon Moxley?

That comment pissed Kenzie off... the guys could tell.

Kenzie: What the fuck did you just say me?

Judge: Mrs. Good Please watch your language we are in a court of law.

Kenzie looked at the Judge: Sorry you're honor.

Judge: Dan get to the point...

Dan: Why did you stab my client? Are you as crazy as your husband?

Kenzie: HOW DARE YOU! You don't know me and you sure as hell don't know anything about my husband. So stop talking about him like he's a crazed man he's the love of my life. GOT IT. Now why did I stab Trent... because he stalked me, broke in to my apartment in Florida came to my place of work waited in line for an autograph. Then he abducted me in my hotel by the ice machine. Then he kidnapped me from my home. MY HOME. A place I was supposed to feel loved and safe. He trapped me in a room like an animal. So yeah I stabbed him with a fork to get out of the hell he had put me in.

Dan: Why did you go to the kitchen and get the knife then? I mean if you had the fork?

Kenzie: I made it to the door before he tackled me... we wrestled for a bit until I got to the kitchen. I grabbed the knife because it was on the counter. I didn't want to hurt him I didn't. I am not that mean of a person. But he got the knife away from me ... he held the nice to my stomach and threatened to kill my baby. I don't care who the hell you are... you threaten my kid and well I am sorry but I wont let anything happen to my son. So when I got the chance I defended myself to me and my son.

Dan: McKenzie why did you go with my client willingly if you never intended to stay?

Kenzie was fighting back tears: I didn't go with him willingly. I didn't. I don't really remember what happened. But I know I would never do that.

Dan: McKenzie come on now you really expect us to believe this you don't remember? Let me tell you what I think happened. You were mad because your boyfriend at the time was gone on the road... you where home alone. When Trent knocked on the door and asked you to come home to South Carolina you knew that was your only chance to get out of the mess you had put yourself in right?

Kenzie: No!

Dan: A messed up relationship with a crazed man who's never home. He's never there for you McKenzie is he... not the way Trent would be there for you? He's on the road 300 days a year? What kind of husband and father is that?

Kenzie looked over at Trent who today wouldn't looked at her.

Kenzie: My marriage is none of your business. Jon is an amazing husband. He is going to make a great father. Jon's taken care of me and seen me at my weakest point. I use to be a bad ass... I didn't take shit from anyone. I could beat you up and not think twice about in the ring. The only place I ever truly felt a live. I was a strong person. But now... I am scared all the time. I can't live my life the way I use to because I am scared. You did that to me Trent. YOU.. broke me ... YOU took a piece of me! You destroyed me. You told me you wanted that Southern Bell back ... she wasn't real. The person I use to be is gone. I don't know who I am anymore. TRENT YOU DESTROYED ME . YOU... YOU... *Kenzie took a few deep breaths ... she was starting to feel a little funny* Trent Please...

Kenzie was crying to hard and just couldn't talk anymore.

When Trent stood up - Jon looked at him looked at Kenzie then back at Roman, Seth and Phil. Why the hell was he standing up.

Trent: Leave her alone Dan. I can't do this anymore! I am so sorry McKenzie.

There was talking and whispers in the courtroom.

Judge: Order in the court room. Trenton what are you saying?

Trent: I am saying that I want to drop my counter-claim on McKenzie and I now plead guilty your honor.

Kenzie looked over at Trent and then back at Jon. What did he just say did they hear him right.

Dan: Your Honor permission to talk to my client in private.

Trent: No need Dan. This has to stop.

Judge: You understand what you are saying right?

Trent: Yes your honor I do. But I want you to know that I didn't act alone in this. I had help.

This got everyone's attention.

Judge: Who helped you?

Trent: Ethan Ryan Callaway.

Kenzie: WHAT?

The Judge looked over at Kenzie: Sorry.

She couldn't believe it her own brother helped Trent.

Judge: Well in light of this new developement Mrs. Good you are free to get off the stand.

Kenzie walked back to her sat next to Jon.

Judge: Bailiff take Mr. Trenton McBride into custody. I am ordering a warrant for one Ethan Ryan Callaway. Court in adjourned.

Kenzie and Jon embraced into a long hug - It was over this was all finally over ... or was it?

* * *

Thank you for your comments and reviews let me know what you think!

Next Chapter - Trent address the court at his sentencing. Kenzie visits her brother in jail. We finally hear from Ethan will he chose his daughter?


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

That evening Jon, Kenzie, Phil and Ridge and Day Ann. Were sitting outside on the back deck. They were relaxing and just trying to understand what had transpired earlier in the day. Trent changed his mind and plead guilty and Ethan Kenzie's own brother was the one helping him this whole time. Kenzie still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Kenzie was sitting in the lounge chair, Jon and Ridge were talking.

Phil: Kenzie can we take a walk and talk a minute.

Kenzie laughed: Phil you just rhymed.

Phil: Please?

Kenzie: Yeah but you have to help me up!

Phil laughed as he helped her out of the chair. Jon looked over at them and then turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with Ridge.

Kenzie and Phil started to walk towards one of the horse barns.

Kenzie: What do you want to talk about Phil?

Phil: Did you really think you were pregnant?

Kenzie: Yeah. Look after we broke up I was devastated. I loved you so much Phil and you broke my heart. I know I told you I was cool with it but deep down I was a mess so I came home. Then I realized I was late.

Phil: Why didn't you tell me? You know it kills me to think you went through that alone.

Kenzie: Didn't you hear I wasn't alone.

Phil: Not funny Kenz.

Kenzie: Too Soon?

Phil: Yeah. Look I hope you know that if you would have been pregnant I would have been a father to that kid.

Kenzie: Phil I know that.

Phil: I still don't get why didn't you tell me.

Kenzie could tell this really bothered him.

Kenzie: Phil I am so sorry if this hurts you or if you think that I lied. I just ... once the test came back negative there was nothing to tell. I would have told you if I was having your baby.

Phil smiled and looked Kenzie up and down.

Phil: Well Ambrose is the lucky one now. He has you and your having his baby.

Kenzie: You have AJ and someday you two will have a baby and I will have my Diva's title back.

Phil laughed and pulled his friend into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Phil: I will always love you Piper.

Kenzie: I will always love you Punk.

They headed back to the deck where Day Anne had brought out a few snacks. Kenzie smiled.

Kenzie: Gram are those tomato sandwiches?

Day: Yes sweetie they are. I know they are your favorite.

Kenzie smiled as she grabbed one: Hell yeah they are.

Day just looked at her Granddaughter who was almost done eating the first sandwich already.

Jon smiled and kissed the side of her mouth.

Jon: hmm. Mayonnaise?

Kenzie: Jon babe you have to try one they are amazing.

Jon laughed: Alright what is it?

Ridge: It's nothing special really son it's just two pieces of toast and a tomato but my southern ladies just love um to death.

Kenzie: OH Jon did you like you first ever Mint Julep?

Jon: It wasn't bad. Still just a beer guy thou.

Phil laughed: And I am still just a Pepsi guy.

Kenzie laughed an honest laugh Jon smiled at his wife, he missed her laugh and her smile. She was honestly happy.

Kenzie: So did Roman and Seth make it to the airport on time?

Jon: Yeah ... they will be in Oklahoma by tomorrow night. Tare it up in the ring.

Kenzie: I am ready to go home too. I miss our bed.

Jon: Yeah I want to get the nursery finished too. Don't want little man to make an appearance and his room not be done.

Phil: WOW Ambrose being responsible. I'm impressed.

Jon rolled his eyes: I aim to please you Punk.

They laughed but Jon got concerned when Kenzie stopped mid-laugh and her face went from happiness to sadness once again. Then he looked up and saw her Father Ethan standing there.

Ridge: Ethan.

Ethan: Dad. I hope your happy McKenzie. Really the police just came and arrested your brother. They took him away from Liam his son. This is all your fault. Why couldn't you just listen to me the first time I asked you to come home. Trent is in jail possible going to prison and your own brother is in jail tonight. But hey as long as the spoiled little bitch is happy right McKenzie?

Jon: THAT'S ENOUGH! I wont let you talk my wife that way. I am sorry that your son is in jail ... no I'm not sorry if he had anything to do with this then he deserves it. But I wont let you speak to Kenzie that way. She's been through hell and you can't seem to understand that.

Kenzie: Jon...

She softly grabbed his hand.

Kenzie: Jon Please ... it's fine.

Jon: Kenzie no it's not. I don't know why you think you can treat your own daughter this way?

Ethan: McKenzie what happened to you? I know I raised you better than this. Look at what've done to your self. You had to get married because you got knocked up. By a wrestler McKenzie. For God sakes really ... he's not good enough for you and someday he will break your heart just like Phil did. *Glances over at Phil* Jon you're not good enough for my daughter or my grandson yet you forced her into a shot-gun wedding with out her family so you could one up me. I know all about you and your past Jon. You Jon will never , ever no matter how hard you try to be good enough for ...

Kenzie was in tears: STOP IT! DAD STOP IT. Why do you have to hurt me... are you that angry with me because of the life I chose? I am sorry that Ethan is in jail but Trent put him there not me and as far as Trent goes that bastard deserves it. He tried to rape me dad... he tried to kill me and my baby. GOD What is the hell is the matter with you that you can't see that?

Ethan: McKenzie I raised you to be a southern belle not a wrestling whore.

Jon was going to punch him ... but Kenzie beat him to it. She slapped her father across the face.

Ethan stood there stunned Ethan moved closer to his daughter but Jon stood between them.

Jon: I am a pretty level-headed guy most days... but you ever call my wife a name like that again or come after her ... well then sir you will find out just how dangerous I can be.

Ridge: Ethan Enough. I raised you to be a southern gentleman. This man who stands in front of me now ... I don't know him. Look at what you've become... attacking your own pregnant daughter. Ethan Callaway I think you need to leave.

Ethan: Dad come on ...

Ridge: Apologize to your daughter or you're not welcome here again. I am done with this.

Ethan: Well Dad I'm sorry but I wont apologize. McKenzie has turned into a selfish whore and I wont ...

Jon couldn't hold it in anymore ... he went after Ethan and punched him hard in the face. Phil pulled him off his father in law.

Ethan: That's assault Jon ... you're going to jail.

Day Anne spoke up: ETHAN CALLAWAY You listen to me ... I am your mother! I wont have you causing any more trouble for this young couple do you hear me. I am sorry about Trent and Ethan but they are big boys who made their own choices. Now you need to make one two Trent or your daughter.

Ethan just looked around and walked away - Kenzie was in tears. Jon pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Jon: Oh babe I am sorry.

Kenzie couldn't say anything she was crying to hard.

Jon: Kenzie look at me. I love you so much no matter what. Believe that.

Kenzie: I love you.

Jon: Now can you please calm down for me?

Kenzie took a few deep breaths but her head was still on Jon's chest with his muscular arms wrapped around her. This truly was the only place she felt safe wrapped in her husbands arms.

**The Next Morning** - Jon tried to talk Kenzie out of it ... but there was no talking her out of anything. She wanted to go see her older brother in jail.

Jon: Are you sure you don't want me to go back there with you?

Kenzie: Jon I need to do this on my own.

Jon placed one arm around her waist and with the other he place it on her abdomen.

Jon: Kenzie I love you so much but you need to stay calm and start relaxing alright? You should be preparing to meet our son not dealing with all of this fucking shit.

Kenzie: I know and that is why I am going to see my brother and by tonight we will be on a plane back to our home and back to our life. Then you Mr. can go back to work because we need money honey.

Jon couldn't help but laugh and she smiled. She kissed him softly and then went back to see her brother. She had never visited anyone in jail before it was kinda like the movies. She sat on one side of the glass and her brother sat on the other.

Little E: What do you want. I was hoping when they said there was a young woman here I was hoping for my wife.

Kenzie: Shut Up. I don't know where Kelly is or do I care. I came to talk to my brother ... so you're gonna sit there and you're gonna listen got it.

Little E: Fine ... what do you want to say to me?

Kenzie: I looked up too ever since we were kids I always wanted to do the things you did. The first time that you rode Buttercup and jumped him over the gate I wanted to do it. The first time that you raced your mustang around dead mans curve I wanted to do it. Ethan don't you get I wanted to show the world that you had a kick ass sister you could do anything her big brother could do. I loved you having you as brother we use to be so close when we were kids. But some where you changed, hell I changed. We grew apart but what I don't get is how the hell you can justify helping Trent? Helping him kidnap me ... ETHAN that bastard almost killed me. Is that what you honestly wanted you wanted your little sister to die?

Kenzie was holding in her tears as her and her brother made eye contact.

Little E: McKenzie of course not. You getting hurt was never the plan.

Kenzie: The plan. Ethan what was the plan?

Little E: Kenzie I love you and I just wanted you to be home and be safe.

Kenzie: Ethan I am safe and happy. Can't you see that Jon and I love each other and soon we are going to have a son. The only thing hurting me right now is my family. Why Ethan?

Little E: I am only going to tell you one thing ... we weren't in this alone. If you think that Trent and I were the only two involved well then Kenzie you would be delusional. I love you ... you know that what I did was to protect you. Just watch yourself and my nephew.

Kenzie: I love you too Ethan and I am so sorry that you're in here.

Little E: I shouldn't be to surprised I knew that bastard Trent would turn me in eventually. I am sorry.

Kenzie: I know!

**Later than afternoon** - Kenzie and Jon were sitting in the court room once again, along with Phil, Allyson and Constance. Trent's parents and Ethan were on the other side.

Allyson: I can't believe Dad right now what the hell is wrong with him.

Kenzie: Allyson it's fine don't let it bother me.

Allyson: How are you so calm right now?

Kenzie gave a half-smile as she held on to Jon's hand: Because I have this amazing man beside.

Court ws back in session - Trent was standing there in an orange jump suit in hand cuffs.

Judge: Trent McBride would like to address the court.

Trent stood up and faced Kenzie and Jon who were still holding hands.

Trent: McKenzie I know that I'm sorry will never be enough. Those are just words to you they maybe meaningless but to me they are all I have. I am sorry for everything I tried to do to get you to come home. But I just want you to know that I never ment to hurt you. I love you McKenzie. I just wanted you to come home I just wanted us to be together. I wanted the life that we once talked about. I will never forget Prom Night. That is the last time I think we were both truly happy together. I only want to see you happy and I can tell that the man sitting next to you makes you happy in away that I guess I never could. Again I am so sorry for everything and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I will always love you. To my parents I am sorry for putting you through this as well. I know what I did and to be honest I would do it again if it meant that McKenzie and I could be together. I am sorry for the hurt and the pain I have caused everyone. I am ready to be a man and step up and face my punishment. Thank You.

Judge: Mrs. Good. Would you like to address the court?

Kenzie was asked yesterday if she would like to address the court for any final thoughts she may have. After a long talk last night between her and Jon and the events that transpired between her and her dad Kenzie knew what she needed to do.

Kenzie: No your honor. Thank you but I have said all I need to say.

Judge: Very well court is in recess for 15 minutes.

Trent was being taken back to holding. Kenzie stood up and began to stretch ... she had been experiencing some back pain that was just uncomfortable.

Jon: Back still hurt babe?

Kenzie: Yeah... I am so ready to have this baby.

Jon couldn't help but smile even with all the hell they had went through these last several months Kenzie looked amazing and he couldn't wait to hold his son. The thought of being a parent still scared him but he was getting use to the idea and he knew that he would do everything is his power to be the best father he could be.

Trent's parents came over - his mom had been crying.

Trent's Mom: How Dare you McKenzie?

Jon stood up in total protection mode: Excuse Me?

Trent's Dad: I hope you are proud of yourself all he did was love you and this is how you repay him? My son is going to prison. Don't you get that. Prison ... for what all because he loves a selfish whore.

Jon stepped in front of Kenzie: Who the fuck do think you are? No body talks to my wife like.

Phil was standing next to Jon holding him back from Trent's dad.

Phil: Dude he's not worth it ... think about Kenz and your son. Alright.

Jon was in total lunatic fringe mode moving around like he does before a match as he turned to face Kenzie.

Kenzie was holding in tears: Mr. and Mrs. McBride I make no apologizes for who I am and what I've become. I love my life. I love my husband I love my family. I am sorry things had to turn out this way I really am. But your son ... he destroyed a piece of me and I don't know if I will ever get that back. I may be whore to you but I am a happily married one. So you and everyone in the great state of South Carolina can kiss my ass because once this is over and I know that Trent is behind bars where he belongs well I am leaving and I am never looking back!

Trent Mom: All my son did was love you!

Trent's dad was pulling her away as they left the court room. Ethan stood there glaring at Kenzie and Jon as Jon pulled his wife into a hug.

Ethan: McKenzie I don't know what happened to the daughter I raised but this woman standing in front of me I don't know you. Look at the mess you've created.

Constance: ENOUGH ETHAN! Can't you see what's happening to our life? Our children? Ethan Ryan is in jail right now and McKenzie she never wants to come home. I have missed out on so many years with her because we couldn't except her life choices? Matthew he moved away to get away from the pressure you put on him and he never comes home. Allyson's moved out and lives in North Carolina and my baby ... Addison is just a confused teenager she doesn't really understand what's been going on. And frankly neither do I. So Ethan you are so full of Southern Pride that you've destroyed our family. We are a mess and all the money in world isn't going to fix this.

Ethan looked at his wife as he went to pull her in a hug but she pushed him away and left the court room as well.

Kenzie hugged Allyson tightly.

Kenzie: I am so sorry that I caused all this mess for you and everyone.

Allyson: Kenzie you didn't dad did. I was to young to see it but he's always controlled us ... that's why I chose a school in a different state like you did. I am going to live my life for me. I get that from you. I will still come home to keep Addison sane. But Kenzie you are my big sister and I am always here for you ... and I expect to be called when my nephew comes because I am so on the first flight down to see him.

Phil laughed: We'll see who gets their first kid.

**15 minutes later **the Judge came back in with his sentence.

Judge: Trent McBride you kidnapped a pregnant woman from her home you kept her trapped in a room away from everything she loved. All because you wanted her "safe". Life doesn't work that way. The only threat to her life was and is you. You destroyed that woman. You made her vulnerable and thank the lord above that her and her unborn baby are safe today. Trent you planned a kidnapping. I am not sure what was going on in your head at the time. But McKenzie fought for her life and her baby's life. For that I commend her. As for you Trenton McBride I would love nothing more than to give you the maximum sentence, you're lawyer got you a plea deal. So I am sentencing you to 5 years in the State Penitentiary eligible for parole in 3 years with good time. Let this be a lesson you can't force someone to love you. With this sentence I am ordering that you NEVER have contact with McKenzie Good if you contact her this will be a violation of your sentence and your parole. Do you understand?

Trent nodded.

Judge: McKenzie I know this sentence can in no way make up for the hell that Trent McBride put you through. But I do commend you on being a very strong woman. I am sorry for all you had to endure with this trail and even before. Good Luck to you and your family.

Kenzie nodded and she held Jon's hand.

When court adjourned... Trent hugged his parents and his brother and sister who were all crying and he even hugged and shook hands with Ethan. Kenzie and Jon along with Phil sat in the court room until the police took Trent out of the court room.

Kenzie pulled Jon into a hug and a passionate kiss.

Kenzie: I love you so much Ambrose.

Jon: I love you to Piper.

Kenzie: It's over Right? This is all really over?

Jon: It's really over little momma! It's really over!

* * *

98 comments you guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much. Keep it up.

Is this really over?

Baby Boy Ambrose will be coming soon ... and he needs a name? So I thought I would let you all help me. Thank you **jt1339** for the idea of a vote. So if you have a baby name idea let me know in the reviews or even PM me. I will then make a list and post in at the end of a chapter. Then I will let you vote. So Readers Let's Name Little Boy Ambrose!

Again thank you so much for your support and interest in this story.


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

A few days later Kenzie and Jon finally made it home. It was so great to be back home. Vince called Jon personally and told them he was glad that all this was finally over. He also asked Jon if he could appear at a house show on Sunday in Dallas Texas. Jon didn't want to say yes ... but he knew that he had already taken time off from the house shows.

Jon and Kenzie were cuddling on the couch his arms wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder.

Kenzie: It's fine Jon. I understand. I will just sit home and finish getting everything ready for little man to arrive.

Jon: Kenz... don't be doing anything crazy or lifting anything heavy alright? I just I don't like leaving you home alone.

Kenzie: Jon honey look at me ... Trent's in Jail and I don't think my dad will be bothering us again ... I mean if he values his marriage to my mom.

Jon couldn't help but chuckle: I can't believe she threatened him with a divorce if he bothered us again before the baby was born. WOW Just think Kenz ... if a few short weeks we are going to have a baby.

Kenzie smiled: I know ... I can't wait to see his little face. I hope he has your hair.

Jon smiled at the thought of what his son may look like.

Kate: Jon I want you to know that I don't care what anyone has ever said ... YOU are going to make a great father and our son is lucky to have you. I hope you know that.

Jon: Thanks Kenzie. I learned a long time ago not to give a shit what people think of me. But I am telling you this now I love my son and I will do whatever it takes to keep him and you happy and save. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you or him ... but I am thankful for both of you. *Jon kissed her softy.* When is your next appointment?

Kenzie: Wednesday afternoon ... will you be home in time?

Jon: I will make sure I am. I don't want to miss it and I don't want to miss the birth of my son. That's why I asked not to go to Australia this year.

Kenzie looked at Jon: You did? Were they mad?

Jon: No I they put me and Seth on the card for like Canada or something. Look when you go in to labor I don't want to be on the other side of the world. I don't even want to be in a different state.

Kenzie could tell how much this was bothering him.

Kenzie: Jon I don't want you to miss this it either ... I don't want to do this with out you. But I do understand especially because it's the summer heat wave tour ... and SummerSlam ...

But before Kenzie could finish Jon kissed her passionately.

Jon: Kenz none of that shit matters to me ... alright yes I am so glad that I have a kick ass job and get to beat people up. But you and my son that is what matters and comes first for me now. Do you understand?

Kenzie smiled: Yeah ... I love you so much ... and I just can't thank you enough for loving me for sticking by me during all of this shit.

Jon: It's easy to love you Kenz you are just amazing and you married me so like I said it's easy to love you.

Kenzie smiled and kissed Jon again this time it was a deep passionate kiss.

Kenzie: When are you leaving?

Jon smirked: Tomorrow morning.

Kenzie: Good because I want and need you right now Dean Ambrose.

Jon laughed: Are you trying to seduce Piper Rylee?

Kenzie smirked: Maybe.

Jon helped Kenzie up and pulled her as close as he could.

Jon: I want you to babe.

Kenzie smiled as she headed towards their bedroom.

Kenzie smiled as she began to lift up her shirt to expose her ever pregnant belly.

Kenzie: Think you can handle all this.

Jon smiled: Oh yeah I think I can.

**A few hours later** ... Kenzie and Jon were wrapped up in each other's arms. They both had smiles on their faces.

Kenzie: That was amazing.

Jon: I know I am.

Kenzie: Jon ...

Jon: Yeah little momma?

Kenzie: I am starving.

Jon: Really ... again ... give me like 5 minutes and I will be ready to go again.

Kenzie laughed: As tempting as that sounds. I actually meant that I was hungry for food.

Jon: What kind of food?

Kenzie thought a moment: Taco Bell.

Jon smiled and as he got out of bed and got dressed Kenzie watched him ... he was amazing. She didn't even need to ask and yet he was going to drive to get her food.

Jon: What do you want?

Kenzie: A Crunchwrap supreme and 2 Carmel Apple Empanadas.

Jon: Is that it?

Kenzie: Oh ... yeah ... and a Diet Coke.

Jon smiled and kissed his wife as he headed for the door he tossed on his baseball cap.

Kenzie: I love you baby.

Jon: I love you too.

About 40 minutes later Jon came back with the food, they sat in bed and began to eat. They finished watching a movie that Kenzie had started while Jon was on her food run. "A Walk to Remember" By the end of the movie Kenzie was crying.

Jon: Aww babe. Are you crying?

Kenzie: That's a sad movie.

Jon began to kiss her neck: I know something we can do to cheer you up.

Kenzie couldn't help but giggle as they once again began to make out.

That night Jon and Kenzie shared a romantic night just the two of them. Nothing else in the world mattered to them. Not work, not all the hell that they had been through in the last several months. They were married and in love and that's all that mattered. Nothing and no one would ever change that.

* * *

103 Reviews that's amazing! Thank you so much for you comments and reviews. Keep them coming.

So here is a list of baby names that have been submitted - let the voting begin.

Bentley Jonathan

Jayden Dean Ambrose

Jacob

Jon Jr

Dean

Dean Jonathon - DJ

Let's Name Little Boy Ambrose.

Will Jon be there when his son is born?

Will the baby arrive before Summerslam?

Keep Reading to find out!

Again Thanks for you interest and support for this story.


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Jon had been gone a few days and Kenzie missed him, but he would be back today. They talked at least three times a day. Jon couldn't wait to get home to his wife.

**Wednesday Morning:** Kenzie woke up to the sound of rain hitting their bedroom window. She laid there cuddled up next to a large body pillow under her warm comforter. They may be in Florida but Kenzie was cold last night.

Kenzie's POV: I can't wait to see Jon today. He's only been gone three days but I missed him so much. I am excited to show him the rest of the baby stuff I bought yesterday. It was actually really fun , but I think I spent way to much money on baby clothes that he will probably out grow before he wears them all. But he will be the cutest damn baby boy around that's for sure. I went to bed early last night I've had a horrible head ache and these Braxton Hicks contractions are kinda a bitch. I didn't want to worry Jon so I just told him that I was tired. Damn it ... I have to pee again.

Kenzie slowly and awkwardly tried to get out of bed ... she stood up and got a light-headed feeling. She sat back on the bed her head in her hands. She took a few deep breaths ... when she heard the door open and close. She couldn't help but smile. Jon was home.

Jon walked into their bed room and say Kenzie sitting on the side of the he tossed his bag near the closest and went over to her and knelt in front of her ... he kissed her cheek then he placed his hand on her belly and kissed it softly.

Jon: Daddy's home.

Kenzie smiled and kissed his cheek.

Kenzie: Hi!

Jon: Did you sleep alright?

Kenzie: Yeah I guess.

Jon: Are you alright babe?

Kenzie: Yeah ... Can you help me up I made it this far.

Jon smiled as he helped her out of bed ... he couldn't help but look at her ... she was very pregnant these days and she had this cute little waddle.

Kenzie came out of the bathroom and noticed that Jon was in the same spot.

Kenzie: Ambrose ... are you checking me out?

Jon: Maybe what's it too you Rylee?

Kenzie: I am just not feeling beautiful these days ... I am huge.

Jon smiled: Remember the bigger you get the more room our son has.

Kenzie: Yeah but this ... *placing hands on her belly* I mean really ... if I get any bigger I think I will explode.

Jon laughed: What time is your appointment?

Kenzie: 1 pm.

Jon: Good I am gonna grab a shower.

Later that afternoon ... Jon and Kenzie were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Becker's office. Kenzie had only seen her a few times since moving to Florida but she was told that she was the best at what she does. Jon looked around the room, he was wearing jeans a black shirt and he had on his baseball cap. Kenzie couldn't help but laugh ... did he really think people weren't going to notice him with just a hat on. Kenzie had her head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Finally they were called back ... the nurse did all normal checks. Then Kenzie was sitting on the table with a paper blanket over her lap.

Kenzie: I hate these paper blankets.

Jon smirked: You could just take it off.

Kenzie: Jon if I recall that's what got us here in the first place.

They laughed as the door opened and in came the doctor.

Dr. Becker: Hi McKenzie.

Kenzie: HI Dr. Becker.

Dr. Becker: HI Jon. It's nice to finally meet you.

Jon: You too.

Dr. Becker: So McKenzie how have you been feeling any contractions?

Kenzie looked at Jon and then at the doctor: Yes a few.

Jon: What? Kenz ... why didn't you tell me?

Kenzie: Jon's it's fine.

Dr Becker smiled: Yes it's perfectly normal ... it's just her body's way of saying that the baby is coming. Any head aches , nausea or being light headed?

Kenzie: Yeah all three.

Jon just looked over at wife - he couldn't believe that she didn't tell him any of that.

Dr. Becker helped Kenzie lay back on the table and checked her abdomen and then other things.

Dr. Becker: Well the baby has dropped which is a good thing. Now I am concerned about the head aches and you being light headed. McKenzie I am ordering you to stay on bed rest until the baby is born.

Kenzie: What really?

Dr. Becker: The good news is I don't think it will be long now. But you need to rest and relax ... no traveling , no anything. Best Rest.

Kenzie: Is he ok? I mean is there something wrong?

This got Jon's attention.

Dr. Becker. McKenzie , Jon everything is fine. But you are getting ready to have this baby so you just need to rest and relax. If your contractions get worse or your water breaks you call me. But my guess is it shouldn't be long now before you meet you son.

That evening Jon took the doctors instructions seriously. He wouldn't let her out of bed, just to go to the bathroom.

Kenzie: You know Ambrose you can't force me to stay in this bed.

Jon: Wanna make a bet woman! You need to rest so rest.

Kenzie: And what happens when you go back on the road hmm? I have to be able to do somethings on my own.

Jon: We'll cross that bridge went we get there. *Jon noticed Kenzie was on her computer* What are you doing anyway?

Kenzie: Picking out my new in ring gear. I mean with no more shield ... I don't have anything new to wear in the ring. Oh and I need to pick a new something. I think I want something with lyrics. Unlike you and the two stooges.

Jon: You do know that it will be at Least ... and I mean at LEAST 6 to 8 weeks before you can even think about going back into the ring right?

Kenzie: OH you know Ambrose you're not the boss of me?

Jon smiled: Well that ring on your hand says something different.

Kenzie: Bite me Ambrose!

Jon: Ohh mood swings.

Kenzie flipped him off and he did the same back to her.

Kenzie: I love you jack ass.

Jon: And I love you too little momma!

Then he kissed her cheek.

Over the next several days Jon made Kenzie stay in bed, he finished the nursery and setting up the rest of the baby items. He even with the help of Roman baby proofed the house. Kenzie watched from the bed. She couldn't believe the man she married was so good with everything. He was just amazing. Sadly he needed to return to work but Galina would be checking in on her.

Roman came to pick up Jon.

Roman: So baby girl still no baby yet?

He grinned.

Kenzie: Don't smile like that at me Roman Reigns.

Roman smirked and looked at Jon: Mood swings?

Jon rolled his eyes: You have no idea. One minute she's fine and then next I swear she is worse that the wicked witch of the west.

Kenzie: Ambrose did you just call me a witch.

Jon: Of course not baby... I said I you acted like one.

Kenzie: You know I wish you could get pregnant.

Jon: I love you too!

Jon kissed her lips softly and then grabbed his bag.

Jon: Remember the second and I do mean the second anything happens you call me.

Kenzie: I will don't worry so much and I love you too.

Roman: Galina will be by a little later.

Kenzie: Thanks Roman. Take care of my lunatic husband will ya.

Roman: I promise baby girl ... and you take care of that little guy.

Kenzie watched as the two men left. She laid her head down and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later she woke up to the smell of something cooking and a little girls laughter from the TV. Galina and JoJo are here she thought to her self.

Galina: Good Morning sleepy head.

Galina walked in with JoJo right behind her.

Jojo: You slept a long time Kenzie.

Kenzie: I was tired.

Galina: Here I picked up your mail.

Kenzie: Thanks.

She began to look through it ... same old bills and magazines. But her heart stopped when she saw and envelope from the South Carolina State Penitentiary.

* * *

108 Comments and Reviews! :) Thanks for you reviews and comments.

So here is a list of baby names that have been submitted - let the voting begin. Opps I somehow missed a name that was submitted sorry. Thanks for you to those who have already voted.

Bentley Jonathan

Jayden Dean Ambrose

Tyler

Jacob

Jon Jr

Dean

Dean Jonathon - DJ

Let's Name Little Boy Ambrose.

**What could possible be in that letter?**

**Next Chapter: Kenzie Reads the letter ... and Monday Night Raw!**


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Monday Afternoon: Kenzie hadn't opened the letter yet she wanted to make sure she was alone. She was tired of being in bed to she decided to just go for a little walk around the house as she began to read the letter.

Dear McKenzie

I know that I'm not suppose to have any contact with you but I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I am truly sorry for all the crap that I put you through over the last several months. I never meant to hurt you or OUR baby. I am sorry that I made you hate me. Sitting here in this hell hole makes me miss you even more and realize that I never should have done what I did the way that I did. Everything I did was because I love you and I wanted to show you how much I need to be with you. But know that I will always love you and believe that we will be together someday. Sooner rather than later I am hoping. Have you had the baby yet? I know that you are probably ready ... You looked amazing in the court room. You were glowing and I know that you will make a great mom.

McKenzie PLEASE think about what you are doing is being with Jon really worth loosing everything ... and I do mean everything? He's not who you think he is ... he doesn't love you like I do. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE YOU! He's not good enough for you or our baby. McKenzie I hope that one day SOON you will see the light. Before it's to late. If you think this us ... is really over well then little pumpkin spice I have news for you this is just the beginning. Don't be scared Pumpkin ... we will be together soon. The three of us! Just know that everything I have done and will do is so that we can be together. I know that in your heart there is still a place for me. I love you my southern belle forever.

With Love Always,

Trent

Kenzie paced the living room holding the letter in her hand what the hell is wrong with him? No contact means no contact. She reached for her phone to call Eddie the lawyer when a strong pain radiated through her body. She sat on the couch and rubbed her stomach. Breathing through the pain. A few minutes later another contraction hit.

Kenzie: Ahh ... really little man? Now you want to make an appearance ... ahh.

After her last contraction she called the doctor who said she should come to the hospital. Kenzie then called Galina who told her that she was going to drop Jojo off at her parents house and be right over.

Kenzie's POV: Trent that stupid bastard has to ruin this moment for me ... but I am not going to let him. I am having this baby ... and I wont think about him. I crumpled the letter up and tossed it onto the end table. I am just going to think about Jon and bringing our son into this world. As I slowly stood up off the couch I felt a weird sensation and then water coming down my leg.

Kenzie: I guess there's no turning back now huh little man.

I went into our bedroom and changed my clothes ... I slowly walked to the closest and grabbed my bag and the black and green diaper back ... Jon packed both before he left. Jon I have to call Jon he's in Dallas for Monday Night Raw ... my train of thought was interrupted by another contraction. As I am standing leaning against the bed ... the only position that seems comfortable Galina came into the bed room just as the last contraction was ending.

Galina: Looks like we're having a baby? Did your water break?

Kenzie: I think so that or I peed myself and these contractions are a bitch.

Galina laughed: Well Honey it's not gonna get any easier. Did you call your doctor?

Kenzie: Yeah she said we should ... probably...

Kenzie stopped ... Galina smiled.

Galina: Get you to the hospital is what I am thinking.

They were now in the car ... Kenzie's eyes filled with tears.

Kenzie: Jon ... I have to call Jon.

She called his phone and it just range ...until his voicemail picked up.

Kenzie: Jon call me right away ... please. Please!

Galina: You're not gonna tell him?

Kenzie: I don't want to tell him he's about to be a father in a voicemail.

Galina called Roman his phone went to voicemail too.

Galina: Have Jon call Kenzie ASAP! - They must be working out.

Kenzie: Damn them ... hmm fit men.

Galina: Another one?

Kenzie couldn't speak at this point she just nodded.

With in the hour - Kenzie was set up in her private room , she got an IV hook up and they were monitoring the baby's heart beat.

Dr. Becker: See McKenzie I told you it wouldn't be long ... a little surprised to see you so soon ... I thought it would be at least another week.

Kenzie wouldn't let go of her phone she just kept dialing Jon's number. Her eyes filled with tears when he didn't answer again.

**With Jon:** They were at the gym working out ... they were in Dallas for Monday Night Raw. Jon was pretty excited because Seth was going one on one with Jericho and as Seth was about to win he was going to interrupt the match. This was going to be a great show. Not so much for Roman who had to deal with Randy Orton. When they were leaving the gym Jon noticed he had like 30 missed calls from Kenzie. His heart started racing as he called Kenzie phone.

Phone conversation.

Kenzie: Jon I swear to God you better have been working out.

Jon: I was what's going on?

Kenzie: Well I am about to have our son!

Jon: WHAT? You're sure ...

Kenzie: Jon ... My water broke and I am having contractions... pretty damn sure.

Jon: I am on my way right now ... I am on the next flight to Florida.

Kenzie: Please hurry ... please ... I can't do this without ... you. (then another contraction hit) Ahhhhh... PLEASE JON... Hurry.

Jon: Just breath baby stay calm... I will get there as soon as I can ... I promise.

As Jon hung up the phone he ran to the car Roman had to run and catch up - Jon was speeding to the arena he had to tell Hunter and Stephanie.

Roman: You're about to be a father man ... how does it feel?

Jon: Good ... scary ... HOLY SHIT I am gonna be a dad ... me scum bag Dean Ambrose is about to have a son.

Roman laughed: Jon you're not a scum bag and yeah your son will be here.

Jon: I just hope I make it in time ... Kenz sounds so scared.

Roman: It's your first baby man these things do take time ... I know you'll make it.

They got to the arena and Jon didn't even stop to say hello to anyone he ran into the building looking for Hunter and Stephanie.

Seth was talking with Hunter and Stephanie when Jon ran up to them.

Hunter: Slow down man ... where's the fire?

Jon caught his breath: It's Kenzie ... she's having the baby like right now ... I have. .. I have to go!

Stephanie smiled: Really she's in labor?

Jon: Yeah ... she just called ... look about tonight ... I can't ... I wont miss ...

Seth: WOW Congrats Man.

Jon: Hunter I need ... to go I can't do the show ... I ..

Hunter smiled: I know man it's fine ... look commercial flights can be a bitch at this time of day. I'll call the private jet and get you home to Kenzie with in the next hour.

Jon: Hunter really?

Hunter: yeah out lunatic fringe and a diva are having baby.

With in the hour Jon was on the private jet heading to Florida.

**Jon's POV**: WOW ... I am about to be a dad ... this is still so unreal to be. As scared and nervous as I am I have no idea what I am doing. I want to be strong for Kenz she is doing all the work. We went to a few classes in Vegas before all the shit went down with Trent but still I am not sure what to expect. But I do know one thing ... soon very soon I am going to meet my son. A son I never knew I wanted or deserved and now I can't imagine my life with out him or my wife Kenzie.

**At the hospital** with Kenzie - she was only 5 cm ... and her contractions were getting a little more intense. She only seemed to be comfortable standing up and leaning against the bed swaying back and forth.

Kenzie: I swear Galina if Jon misses this I will kill him. I will ... hmmmm...

Galina: Roman said he dropped him off at the air port well over an hour again and something about a private jet. He'll be here.

Kenzie: He ... hmm heee... better be.

Kenzie closed her eyes and began to slowly breath through her contraction she didn't even hear the door open until someone's muscular arms slowly wrapped around her there hands interlocked with each others.

Jon: I told you I would make it.

Kenzie couldn't help it as tears began to fall from her eyes ... Jon kissed her cheek softly. He was here he made it!

**A few hours later** - Kenzie was laying in bed ... she chose not to get an epidural. Jon honestly thought she was nuts but what did he know. He could tell that she was getting more and more uncomfortable as time passed. He wouldn't leave her side ... he held her hand. She was eating ice chips while they were now watching Monday Night Raw ... Kenzie couldn't help but laugh at Roman getting his ass kicked by Randy Orton.

Jon: Is Roman getting hurt funny?

Kenzie: No ... ok yeah a little... I mean I think it's just Randy Orton ... listen to him. "You don't get off that easy I'm gonna show you right ... now you hear me? yeah of course you don't"

Jon chuckled: Ok I admit that is kinda funny but my Roman getting this shit beat out of him? Ohh right on the announcer's table Damn Orton mean business.

Then it was Seth vs Jericho it was a really good match to be honest. Jon was a little interested about how they were going to re-write it since he wasn't there to interrupt. They chose to have the Wyatt's come in at the end.

After Raw was over - Seth and Roman called along with Triple H to check in to see how everything was going.

Jon: Kenz do you want me to call anyone else?

Kenzie: No not yet.

Jon: Phil?

Kenzie: Yeah him ... but no one else please.

Jon: Are you sure?

Kenzie: YES!

**A few more hours** past By this time Kenzie had been in labor more than 10 hours. Kenzie was starting to feel even more uncomfortable if that was even possible.

As strong as Dean Ambrose was in the ring - he knew that what Kenzie was going through right now made her a warrior and he felt bad that there was nothing he could do for her except get her ice and put a cold towel on her head.

Kenzie: Ambrose ... hmm hhe.

Jon: Yeah babe?

Kenzie: Talked me about a match ... it will distract me.

Jon: What match?

Kenzie: Any match ... your United States Title Match with Kofi your behind the match ... annnyyy thing ... hmmmm.

Jon softly grabbed her hand: You're about to go behind the match with Dean Ambrose.

Kenzie squeezed Jon's hand tightly and closed her eyes and listened to her husbands amazing voice.

Jon: I wanted to make sure it gets done the right way and there's no excuses and no question marks. I wanted everybody to know that I was the rightful United States Champion at the end of this match. I was prepared of Kofi if he's air borne he's dangerous if he's on the mat not so much. If its one thing I can do I can take a lot of punishment and I keep my cool under pressure. So I just waited for my opportunity and there it was. And now Kofi Kingston is gonna be in my world. I want to turn this into a fist fight I wanna make it dirty. I put him in the crossface chickenwing ... I am better than Bob Backlund's. Now Kofi Kingston I give it to him right here tries some high-flying offense ... but NOPE! But he caught me with the Trouble in Paradise making me land on the outside of the ring. I would have walked out with that count out ten times out of ten. He put me back in the ring and I hit him with the dirty deeds and that will be all ladies and gentleman. I was the new United States Champion. I was pretty pumped up to say the least ... to have my two best friends ... and the love of my life it was all real emotion right there. Extreme Rules a night where the Shield solidified its dominance.

He softly kissed Kenzie forehead.

Kenzie: Thank you.

Jon: Any time little momma.

Finally the doctor came back in and check on Kenzie once again.

DR. Becker: Are you ready to meet your son?

Kenzie and Jon shared a look as he kissed her cheek - he was a little over whelmed as a few more nurses and another doctor came into the room and got everything set up. Finally it was time for Kenzie to push- with Jon by her side- and giving everything she had left... Kenzie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

They took him over an to get him check out and cleaned him off ... Jon looked down at Kenzie and then walked over and stared at his son. His cry filled the room and filled Jon's heart with pride he was a father.

The nurse looked at Jon as he was smiling and taking a few pictures.

Nurse: congratulations Dad!

Jon was smiling ear to ear with slight tears of joy in his eyes! He went back over to Kenzie.

Jon: He's beautiful! I love you so much!

Kenzie: I love you too! *Kissed softly*

Then they handed the baby to Kenzie he was wrapped in a little blanket and had a blue hat on. He was so cute.

Kenzie kissed him on the forehead!

Kenzie: Hi little man... I'm your mommy and I love you so much!

Jon: I'm your daddy! *the he softly kissed his forehead*

As the room cleared out with only a few nurses left Kenzie and Jon took a moment and just stared at their new son!

Kenzie looked over as Jon as he was now holding their son.

Kenzie: He's finally here.

Jon looked down at his son: Welcome to the World Little Man.

* * *

WOW 113 Reviews and Comments you guys are great! :) Thank you all for your comments and reviews. Keep letting me know what you think!

Now there has been a three-way tie for Baby Ambrose's name.

Bentley Jonathan

Jayden Dean

Dean Jonathon - DJ

I personally like Bentley it seems to fit Jon and Kenzie ... but let me know what you think!

Next Chapter - Jon and Kenzie bond with their new son - a few special guest show up at the house.

Who will they be?

How will Jon react when he finds the letter?


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Later that after noon Kenzie's eyes slowly began to open her eyes to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Jon was standing there holding their son and talking to him.

"HI little man. I'm not gonna pretend to be good at this dad stuff because to be honest I am scared shitless about this whole dad thing. But I promise that I will love you no matter what. I will protect you and give you the life I never had a life you deserve. You and your mom and the best thing to ever happen to me and I love you both so much." Jon told his son.

Kenzie smiled and she watched the two most important men in her life. "We love you too Jon." She told him. He walked over to her with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" Jon asked her.

"Great , wonderful like I could burst with happiness right now. He's here. Our little guy is here and he is healthy." Kenzie started to tear up.

"Oh none of that now." Jon said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Don't worry they are happy tears. Apparently normal." She said as she took the baby from Jon.

They were in their own little happy bubble. When Jon's phone range he noticed that it was Triple H.

"I wonder what he wants? I just talked him a few hours ago." Jon stated.

Kenzie shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at the beautiful boy in her arms.

Phone conversation.

"Hello?" Jon Said.

"Hey Ambrose It's Hunter ... look I just wanted to say again congrats on the new baby. We are glad that Kenzie and the baby are happy and healthy. We all want to see pictures."

"I think we can manage that." Jon smiled looking over at his wife smiling as she held their son.

"Alright now comes the me being a complete ass part, I was wondering if you would come and do MainEvent and Smackdown tonight? I know Kenzie just had the baby this morning but twitter went nuts without you on Raw last night? What do you think?"

"Damn It man I don't know?" Jon hesitated "How much time do I have to think about it?"

"You have until 5pm give me the word and there will be a private jet waiting." Hunter said.

"I'll call ya back man." Jon hung up the phone.

Kenzie looked over at Jon she knew that look well he was lost in thought.

"Damn it." Jon said out loud.

"What did Hunter want?" She asked him as Jon began to pace the room and rub the back of his neck.

"He wants me to fly to Texas for the MainEvent and Smackdown. Kenz... I just ... " He stopped mid-sentence.

"Jon honey, look we are happy and healthy and he is here. We're not gonna do much tonight anyway besides sleep. You'll only be gone a few hours. Fly there do the shows and fly right back to us." She told him with a smile.

"Kenzie I don't want to leave you. You just had a baby. Our son less than 12 hours old and I am running off to work." He said.

"Ambrose you listen to me. It's fine. You will fly there and fly right back. We're not going anywhere. Besides Summer Slamm is a few weeks away and I wont let you lose the build up for you and Seth. You're one on one match is setting up to be huge. So go."

Jon didn't want to but he knew that Kenzie had a point. He called Hunter back and made the deal that he was leaving at the last possible minute and he would be flying right back after the show was over. Hunter agreed.

Jon was holding his son once again he couldn't get enough of that face he was so cute his heart was full of love and pride. He had never felt this way about anything or anyone. This was a new feeling and he liked it. At first he was nervous about holding the baby but once the nurse reassured him he was a natural his fears soon melted away.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Kenzie said when she looked over her face got a huge smile as her best friend walked into the room with a vase of flowers and a little blue bag.

"Bad time?" Phil asked as he peeked his head in the room.

"No not at all." Kenzie said as she motioned for Phil to come over and give her a hug.

"So he's here and he's healthy?" Phil smiled

"Yes he's perfect." Kenzie said looking over at Jon who was now rocking the baby.

"WOW Ambrose looking a little intense there." Phil said

Kenzie smiled " He's a little annoyed Hunter asked him to fly back to Texas tonight for MainEvent and Smackdown."

"You have got to be shitting me? Those selfish bastards anything for the business one of the reasons ... "

Kenzie cut him off "Phil it's fine. This is our job. I told him to go. He's gonna fly there and fly right home. Everything will be fine."

Jon smiled and kissed the baby's forehead as he stood up and handed their son to Kenzie.

"Well I got the little guy something." Phil said handing the bag to Jon.

Jon nodded and opened the bag and pulled out a Chicago Cubs onesie and a Blackhawks onesie as well.

"Really Phil?" Jon laughed

"Well My God Son needs to represent Chicago." Phil smiled.

" I think you're gonna have to fight Roman and Seth for that title Punk." Jon joked.

Kenzie laughed "That would be a hell of a main event."

**A few hours later** Jon arrived in Texas he hated leaving Kenzie and the baby but this was is job and he would be home in less than 6 hours anyway. Oddly enough if made him feel a little more comfortable knowing that Phil was there with her so she wasn't alone. The show was going to start in less than an hour so Jon hurried inside to get his shoulder taped ... he only had it taped for his TV appearances they wanted him to nurse this injury. As he was getting his shoulder taped up he was mauled by Nikki and Nattie.

"Alright Ambrose show me pictures of that baby." Nikki demanded. Jon couldn't help but smile as he pulled out his phone.

Nikki and Nattie cooed over the pictures. "Look at his little face." Nattie Said. "Look at that hair. He looks a lot like you Dean. He has your nose." Nikki said with a smile.

Then Seth and Roman came up to them and looked at the pictures. For two strong men they turned into mush at just the sight of the pictures.

"Congrats again man, you look so happy holding him." Seth said.

"If you tell any one I will kick your ass but this is the best feeling in the world. I have never felt like this. I am so proud of him and all he's done is eat , sleep and had a few diaper changes" Jon beamed.

Roman smiled "That feeling only deepens man, I told you didn't I."

"So do we have a name?" AJ said as she too came in the room and looked at the pictures. "My husband wouldn't tell me." She laughed. "But he does look good holding a baby" She showed them all the picture Phil had taken of him holding the baby.

"Get your own baby Bentley's mine!" Jon smiled.

"What? Bentley" Nikki asked

"Oh My goss that is so cute." Nattie added.

"Bentley Jonathan" Jon beamed as he looked down at his phone once more.

By the time he changed his clothes the show was about to start he was starting off MainEvent. Kenzie and Phil of course were watching on the WWE Network.

The show started as Dean's Music hits and he strolls to the ring and grabs the mic.

"I'm back ... and I'm in a foul mood. Fresh off my little "promotional tour" last night were I was shaking hands and kissing babies. Never been my strong suit. Obviously. But it's an easy way for the Authority to keep me off of Monday Night Raw and away from their precious little darling Seth Rollins. Oh But I am here tonight and I say let's CUT THE CRAP! I'll say this to Seth Rollins why don't you finally do what's best for business and come out here right now and get your teeth knocked down your throat in this ring. But I'll bet my bottom dollar that you wont because you aint got no guts. Let's find out if I'm right Does Seth Rollins want to hang out back there and hide behind close doors eating protein bars with Triple H or whatever it is you all do? Or do you wanna COME OUT HERE AND GET NUTS!" Dean said as he strolled around the ring he took off his jacket and tossed it down to the ground. As he stands in one corner the crowd cheers for him.

Dean walks back to the center of the ring and sits down. "Nothing? Yeah that's what I thought." He states as he stands up.

"Your just gonna hide back there Hide behind Kane holding Triple H's hand Meanwhile I'll be out here in this ring doing what I do going through every super star every thug every goon every tiny little bull every demon the Authority puts in front of me. Until I get to you Seth and when I do I'm gonna make you pay the price for selling out."

"That's your daddy Bentley. Yes. He's so cute on the screen huh. Someday you'll be there and we'll take you down to the ring. That's where daddy and Mommy work." Kenzie told him. Phil couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Are you laughing at me Philip?" She questioned.

"No Kenzie it's just I've never seen you happier. Happy looks good on you." He told his best friend.

"I am happy. I have a wonderful son and a sexy ass husband. My life is good." She smiled, until Bentley started fussy she stopped watching main even and began to feed him.

At that point Alberto Del Rio came out and trashed talked Dean and kicked him in the shoulder and said wait until tonight.

During the match the match Phil was still sitting with Kenzie as they watched the match. It was a great match between both of them. Kenzie started giggling when "Let's Go Ambrose" chants were heard.

"Bentley do you hear that? The WWE Universe is cheering for your dad. Can you say Let's go Ambrose?" She looked down at her son who just stared back at her she laughed. "Not yet? That's OK we'll work on it" She smiled.

Seth came out and interrupted the match. Seth and Dean began to brawl outside of the ring until Seth went back of the ramp Dean won the match by DQ. He still gave Del Rio a his Dirty Deeds finisher as he and Seth had a stare down as Main Event went off the air.

"Well Bentley that's your first official match? What'd you think? Yeah I know your Dad can be really intense. But don't worry he's not really that crazy ... well just when he's in the ring. And he loves you so much Bentley yes he does." Kenzie told him.

As soon as the smackdown taping was over Jon was out the door and on the plane back to see his family. He got back to the hospital a little after mid-night. He was happy to see that Kenzie was still awake feeding Bentley. He kissed her lips softly.

"See I told you. We would be fine." she told him.

"Where's Phil?" Jon asked her.

"He headed back to the hotel after you told us you landed. Thanks for letting AJ fly here with you." Kenzie said.

"Fine with me" Jon laughed "It's not my jet."

Kenzie and Bentley were doing great and they got to go home Wednesday afternoon. He wore the cutest little blue and white outfit as Kenzie placed him in his green and black car seat. When they arrived home Jon helped Kenzie out of the car and then got Bentley's car seat. Kenzie was feeling fine just a bit swore still. As they entered their house Kenzie and Jon were both surprised when there were a few gifts in the living room with a huge banner that read "Welcome Home Bentley."

Kenzie smiled as she looked at the note and read it aloud. "Congratulations Dean and Piper ,On your newest addition. Welcome to the WWE family Mr. Bentley Jonathan. You are already a super star! Best Wishes , The McMahon's and everyone at WWE." '

"WOW that's really sweet." Kenzie said.

"Yeah, Roman must brought this stuff in I knew he acted weird at the airport." Jon smiled.

They were now sitting on the couch as Kenzie got Bentley out of his car seat and softly placed him in his bassinet. Jon and Kenzie began to open the gifts from the WWE. It was some really nice stuff, some more clothes , a pack and play. Basically it was things they would need when they both went back on the road. Jon picked up a crumble up piece of paper and unfolded it. Kenzie was checking on the baby so didn't noticed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? You have got to be shitting me?" Jon said loudly.

"Shh, Bentley's sleeping. What's wrong?" Kenzie asked him.

"This were you ever going to tell me you go a letter from that bastard?" Jon demanded.

"Of course I was going to tell you. But well lets see I was kind a busy giving birth to our son." She snapped back.

"Kenz I know I'm sorry it's just I don't trust him and he just called my son his is this letter. I thought he wasn't suppose to have any contact with you."

"I know and I was going to call Eddie. Tomorrow we will deal with this tomorrow. I promise. But I am tired and I want to get a couple hours of sleep before I have to feed Bentley again alright?" She said as she kissed Jon softly on the lips.

" I love you so much Kenzie and Bentley. You both are my life now and I only want you safe." Jon told her while looking in to her eyes.

"I know and we love you too."

There first night home with Bentley was an over whelming one every time he made a sound they would both jump out of bed and tend to him. Jon was amazing even if he did just watch as Kenzie would feed him or change him at least he got out of bed with them. It was about 10 am the next morning and Bentley had finally stopped crying and Kenzie and Jon were sound asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"I am gonna kill who ever the fuck that is. I don't even care who it is." Jon snapped.

"Maybe they will go away before they wake... " But Kenzie was interrupted by the sounds of Bentley crying.

"Son of a bitch. I got the baby you get the door deal?" Kenzie said.

Jon just nodded into his pillow as Kenzie got out of bed and walked over to the bassinet that was in their room. She picked up Bentley and started to calm him down. As Kenzie began to feed him once again, Jon finally got up at the fourth knock. He was so tired he didn't care that all he had on was a pair of his gym shorts. He opened the door and instantly pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He said.

* * *

Baby Ambrose has a Name: Bentley Jonathan!

DJ was a close second but Bentley won out. Thank you to everyone who voted.

* * *

123 comments and reviews! Thank you so much! I know some of this chapter was a little to cute, but hey they need some cuteness in their lives don't they. Keep reviewing and commenting. On one of my other story I had a comment about the fact that I was writing in script format... so I changed it let me know if this is easier to read. Any way again thank you so much and I look forward to hearing from you.

Who is at their door at 10 am and what do they want?

What do you think will happen next now that Jon and Kenzie are parents?


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Jon stood in the door way. "I asked you a question Amber. What the hell are you doing here?" Jon demanded from his ex-girlfriend. The bleached blonde laughed.

"Oh Moxie baby , I missed you." She flirted.

" How do you even know where I live?" He questioned.

"I have my ways baby. Look I was sorta hopin' we could talk." She said as she ran her hand up and down his bare chest.

Jon stepped back he was confused as to how his ex found him and why she was here. He broke it off with her over 3 years ago. She was a crazy woman even back then. He hasn't talked to her since he came to the WWE. Jon tossed up his left hand.

"Sorry Amber. I'm a married man now and a father. There is nothing we need to talk about. You need to leave now before my wife comes out here." He said.

"Married and you have a kid now? Really Moxie baby that's not you that's not the life you want. Baby bottles , diapers and play dates. That's not you. One woman for the rest of your life?" She laughed.

Jon was pissed "Get the hell out of here Amber I am not sure why you are even in Florida but you need to leave now! And don't ever come back. Got it!"

Kenzie heard Jon talking she looked down at her sleeping son she had just burped him and he was sound asleep. She laid him back in the bassinet and walked out towards the door. She heard the door slammed and a very pissed off Jon walking in towards her.

"Who at the door baby?" Kenzie asked.

Jon looked at his wife he wanted to tell her but didn't want to stress her out. "No body sweetie just the wrong house." He stated.

"Is Bentley sleeping?"

"Yeah out like a light for a little while I hope. I am going to take a shower."

" While he is sleeping , I am sleeping." Jon grinned.

While Kenzie was in the shower she couldn't help but think about the little encounter that just occurred she heard Jon yelling she couldn't make out the words but knew that it was more than just the wrong house. As she came out of the bathroom she couldn't help but smile at the sight of both her boys sound asleep. So she went into the living room and got on her computer. She looked at twitter and Facebook. Then she Skype'd with Allyson and Addison for a little while. Allyson was home for the summer.

"I really want to come to Florida and see my nephew. Let me know when's a good time." Allyson said.

Kenzie smiled as she looked at her two sisters who were sitting on the back deck by the pool of the southern home she grew up in. "I will. I promise it's just things are a little crazy around here you know. But I really want to see you, both of you."

"I miss you McKenzie." Addison said.

"I miss you too. Did y'all get the pictures I sent?"

Allyson laughed "Yes we did , Grandpa couldn't get his e-mail to open so I had to help him. Bentley is a cute little guy. I can see a lot of Jon in him."

"I know he is a cute kid. I think we'll keep him." Kenzie Beamed. "I talked to Grandpa yesterday is he feeling alright? He seemed a little tired?" Kenzie asked her sisters in a concerned voice.

"I know he saw the heart doctor the other day but I don't know much more that than." Addison said.

"How's dad been?" Kenzie asked.

"He's just got back from some trip to Ohio." Addison replied.

"Ohio? Why the hell was he in Ohio? What's there?"

Her two sisters didn't say anything they just shrugged their shoulders. Kenzie thought that was really weird. Addison finally spoke up.

"I don't know but Mr. McBride went with him." She stated.

" Royal went with Dad to Ohio?"

"Yeah. They were gone like three days they came back the other day."

Kenzie thought that was even more odd if her dad was gone on business then why would Trent's dad go with them.

" What about Tracy is she still pissed about Trent?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes , she stopped by the house the other day when we had Liam." Allyson said.

"How is Kelly with all of this I know it must be hard with E gone?"

"She's alright, I guess E plead guilty and Eddie is trying to get him to do less time if he turns on Trent." Allyson stated.

"E is gonna turn on Trent? Really?"

"Yeah I heard Mom and Kelly talking the other day when I was playing with Liam. Kelly said that she knows that Little E didn't mean to hurt you and Trent went to far." Addison said.

"Really?"

Just then Kenzie heard crying she went to get up but she stopped when the crying stopped and into the room came her two boys. Jon looked so amazing holding Bentley, Kenzie's heart melted every time. As he sat on the couch next to his wife.

"Say Hi to your Aunt's Bentley." Jon smiled as he took Bentley's small hand and waved it at the screen.

"OH My he is so cute." Addison smiled.

" He takes after me!" Jon stated with a grin on his face. "Oh man I think this little guy needs a diaper change!" He said looking at Kenzie. Who rolled her eyes.

"Really? Again!" She said then she smiled. "Best two out of three?"

Jon grinned "Oh hell no not this time. You tricked me last night I am not falling for that again!"

"Fine give me my son. I'll change him." She laughed. As she looked at the screen one last time "I'll talk to you two later. If you see grandpa later tell him to call me! Alright"

As if they were twins Allyson and Addison said "We will love you all" As they ended their Skype chat.

Kenzie was now in Bentley's room changing his diaper and his clothes. When two strong arms wrapped around her waist and lips connected to her neck. Jon began to kiss her neck softly.

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"You are killing me here. It's at least six weeks remember?"

Jon let out a sign " Six whole weeks?" He questioned.

Kenzie just laughed as she picked up their son and smiled.

"Yeah ... maybe sooner if you keep kissing me like that" She joked "But he's worth it isn't he?"

"Hell yeah he is."

Jon smiled and looked at his son. He kissed her lips and then kissed his sons forehead.

Jon didn't know much but he knew that this was just meant to be. This was a life he didn't even know he wanted but now he couldn't imagine life without Kenzie or Bentley. He was a husband , a father and an up and coming WWE super star. No one was going to change that.

* * *

132 Reviews and comments! That is amazing thank you all so much for your insight and imput. It means a lot to know that you are enjoying this story. Sorry this chapter was so short but hopefully I will up load a few more chapters tomorrow to make up for it! Thanks again and keep letting me know what you are thinking!

Why was Jon's Ex at the door? What could she possible want now after 3 years?

Why did Ethan and Royal go to Ohio?

Should Jon have told Kenzie about Amber being at the door?


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Over the next few days Jon and Kenzie spent time at home bonding with their new son, Phil and AJ spent time there as well before they headed home to Chicago. Kenzie talked to her mom and sisters on the phone almost daily now. Her mom wanted to know everything about her new grandson. She talked to her grandfather as well.

Bentley was in his swing as Kenzie was sitting on the couch just staring at him and folding laundry. When Jon came in the room and sat down beside her. He to was now staring at their little boy whose eyes were wide open and staring at the world.

Jon smiled "I wonder what he's thinking?"

"Probably how the hell can I get out of this thing?" She laughed.

"Or who the hell are those two people who keep staring at me?" He laughed.

"Yeah well I think he only knows who I am because I am his little milk machine."

Jon started laughing a little harder now as he looked down at his wife's chest.

"I have to say I like the upgrade."

"Jon are you saying you didn't like them before?" She question with a serious look on her face.

"Oh no baby I liked the girls , but now there is a way more to love." Jon laughed as he leaned in as kissed his wife on the lips and went for a feel.

Kenzie was laughing "Ambrose what am I gonna do with you?"

Jon laughed "in a few short weeks oh you will find out sexy momma."

Kenzie laughed as they looked back over at their son who was still staring at them.

"So do you still need me to go to the store?" He said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I have a list." Kenzie went to the kitchen and came back with the list and handed it to Jon. He looked it over.

"Diapers you're kidding right?"

Kenzie laughed and in a mocking Dean Ambrose voice said , "Nope!"

Jon laughed "Funny! But really he went through all the ones he had?"

"Not yet he has like two packages left but I don't want to run out."

"I swear more comes out than goes in." Jon said.

"Yeah and I am telling you the next nasty diaper is all yours for real. I mean for a little man it's like damn."

Jon smiled " You know I never imagine that I would ever be going on a diaper run. Beer run yes ... diapers not so much"

"Welcome to world of daddy hood." Jon smiled.

"Jon babe you know that I love you right?"

"I love you too Kenz."

"You can tell me anything you know that no matter what it is we can talk about it."

"I know." He sat there for a moment before kissing her cheek. " I'll be back."

While Jon was at the store Kenzie finished the laundry and put it away. Bentley fell asleep in his swing ... Kenzie of course had to take pictures of her little man. She was now on twitter looking at pictures and seeing what Super stars were tweeting on their days off.

**With Jon** - He pulled in to the parking lot and headed into the Target. Not that he didn't want to see his fans but really he had on goal get in and get out. He was now in the baby section staring at all the diapers. "This is a little overwhelming" He thought to himself. He looked down at the list and saw that Kenzie had written down the size and the brand that they needed. When a woman in her mid-30's came up to him.

"First baby?" The woman warmly said to him. Jon couldn't help but crack a 1/2 smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little, do you need help with anything?" She asked. Jon looked down at the list and smiled Kenzie was very detailed.

"I think I'm good." He showed her the list. "My wife wrote everything down." He smiled.

"Well it sounds like you two make a great team."

"Yeah she's my world. Well they are my world."

"Aww that is the sweetest thing."

Jon smiled and continued to shop he got everything on Kenzie's list. Even things that weren't. He checked out and was heading to the car. He didn't even realized that there were some fan girls taking pictures of him getting into the car.

Kenzie was on twitter and typed in #DeanAmbrose. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the pictures of him at the store pop on the screen. He was holding the bags and you could clearly see they were diapers. His shiny silver wedding band was clearly seen as well.

Srry Ambrose girls he's officially off the market! What the hell! Piper you lucky Bitch! #DeanAmbrose #Babydaddy.

Kenzie laughed as she scrolled through some of the other pictures of him. Most of them were him in the ring. Then she saw one of him and her in the ring as The Shield with Dean's arms around Piper. Then another picture of Jon when he was a lot younger with a bleach blonde looking skank. With the caption.

I can't believe he married PiperRylee03! Moxley's mine bitch. #Moxley #nothinglastsfovever.

Kenzie was a little creeped out by it. Kenzie was surprised that most of her fans were annoyed and angered by it and voiced it in the reply part. With comments like who's the hoe. Pipers better. Congrats on the baby.

"I wonder who the blonde is?" Kenzie thought to herself. She was interrupted in mid-thought when she heard Jon come in. She helped him take care of everything. They sat back on the couch and he noticed the pictures of him on her computer.

"Already?" He commented.

"What can I say Ambrose you have fan girls everywhere." Kenzie laughed.

"That's kinda creepy. I mean babe that was literally taken less than an hour ago."

"Yeah well not clearly as creepy as this one." Kenzie went to the side by side picture and comment. "Who's the blonde skank?"

Jon was instantly pissed. "Who the hell put that up there?" He demanded.

Kenzie looked at the screen. Amber'sMoxie is the name AmberTrue69.

Jon new enough to know who put that up there.

"You know I still hate social media it's stupid."

"I know babe. That's why I agreed to not post any personal information on the internet about us and our son."

"Yeah I don't want his picture out there for the whole world to see." Jon said then he smiled "But I've said it before I'd rather have a lot of weird fans than no fans at all"

Kenzie smiled "Yeah! But you still didn't answer my question? Who's the blonde."

Jon looked at her and then over at his son who was still sleeping in the swing he took a deep breath in and out before he spoke.

"Alright Kenz, I am gonna tell you but you have to promise me that you stay calm. Don't flip out or anything."

Kenzie laughed "Jon really?"

"Promise me or I am not going to tell you." She told her with that serious tone in his voice.

"Alright! But you know me I make no promised"

"Fine, look her name is Amber Trulane. She's my ex girlfriend. She was friends with Trina Michaels that's actually how I met her. Anyway she hung out at all the Dragon gate shows. I mean I can't honestly I can't even say she was my girlfriend. It was just sex... that's it really. I mean I took her to a waffle house once at like 3 am. But this bitch she was nuts ... like obsessed so I just stopped calling her she stopped me at a show once and I basically was a total ass to her I told her we could see each other to put in nicely. Any way when I was approached by WWE and signed with them I never heard or saw her again. Until ... a few days ago." Jon explained.

"Excuse Me? We've been home the last few days. Remember? Phil and April were here, Joe and JoJo stopped by? Are you that sleep deprived" Kenzie joked.

"Kenz I am serious she was the person at the door the other day."

"What? You're nuts ex girlfriend was at our house and you didn't tell me? Jon what the hell?"

Kenzie was now off the couch walking towards the kitchen , Jon got up and followed her.

"I wanted to tell you , but you just had a baby and you've been sleep deprived and this whole thing with Trent. I didn't want to add anymore stress babe please know that."

"Jon listen to me and please don't ever make me say this again, when your ex girlfriend comes to the door YOU tell your wife. I mean what the hell did she want anyway?"

Jon just looked at Kenzie.

"You have to be shitting me right now? Your serious." Without saying anything Kenzie could read Jon's mind. Kenzie chucked "That skank wants you back doesn't she."

"Yeah probably that or money. But I told her that I am happily married and a father now so she needed to leave me alone and never come around again." Jon told his wife who was clearly annoyed at the whole situation.

"Do you think she will? Leave you a lone? I mean she just posted a picture of the two of you on Twitter?" Kenzie said.

"I hope so babe, I really do. But like I said I haven't talked to her since I joined the WWE. Just promise me that you wont stress about this. I love you Kenzie Anne and that is all that matters."

" I love you too you stupid ass." She smiled. As he kissed her softly as they embraced in a hug. They were interrupted by the sound of crying. Jon laughed.

"We are never going to make out again are we?" He said.

"Best two out of three?" Kenzie smiled.

"Na I'll get him." Jon happily went into the living room and picked up his son. Kenzie could hear Jon talking to Bentley.

"Hey there little Bentley man, aw what's wrong. You got tired of swinging huh. Yeah. I bet you're hungry huh."

Kenzie was now sitting on the couch Jon handed Bentley to Kenzie and she began to feed him. Jon couldn't help but stare and laugh.

"You know little man you are getting way more boob action than I am." He chuckled.

"Oh My God Ambrose really?"

"What can I say he's just like his old man. He's knows a good thing when he see's it"

"I love you , you know that Ambrose."

"I love you too."

Kenzie couldn't help but wonder the rest of the day if this was the last time Amber would just show up at their house and why now after a little over 3 years. She knew that she could trust Jon he would never hurt her or their son. But something about this whole thing felt off to her.

* * *

Thank You for all of your kind and amazing reviews. You guys are awesome. :) Keep reviewing and commenting!

Should Jon and Kenzie worry about Amber? What does she really want?

Will Trent contact Kenzie again?


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Kenzie woke up and rolled over to noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. "Where's Jon?" Kenzie thought to herself noticing that it was already 9:30am. Then she heard his voice over the baby monitor. Kenzie slowly got out of bed and headed to Bentley's room where her heart melted all over again as she saw Jon sitting and rocking their son.

"Hey Bentley man. You know that I love you right. I'm not leaving because I want to, I'm leaving because I have too. I have to go to work. But don't worry your mommy's gonna be here with you and I will be counting down the hours until we are together again. Know that everything I do little man is for you and your mom. I love you so much. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy. But Bentley I can say that you have brought me so much joy. I am gonna be the best dad I can be because you deserve it." He sat their telling his son.

"Good Morning boys." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep good babe?" Jon asked.

" I did thanks to my amazing husband who let me sleep in."

"Yeah you shouldn't let him get away then." Jon joked.

"Oh believe me I wont." She kissed his lips softly and then looked down at their son whose eyes were wide open.

"How long has little man been up?"

Jon looked over at the clock. "Since 8:30"

"What time is your flight?"

"Noon. But it's just one house show, Raw and Smackdown. Then I am coming home to you baby." Jon told her as he got up and carried Bentley to the living room and placed him in his swing.

"I know. We are going to be fine. I was thinking that maybe I would head to the performance center to work out a bit." Kenzie began to explain.

"Um-mm Nope." Jon interrupted.

"Um-mm Nope?" Kenzie repeated in a mocking voice. "Did you just nope me Ambrose?"

"Yeah I did. You still have a few more weeks before the doctor said you could work out. There's no hurry to get back in the ring you know."

"I know the AJ and Paige feud will go on at least until after SummerSlamm and the whole Brie and Stephanie thing. But I just want to be ready I was thinking about doing a few house shows before getting back to Raw and Smackdown anyway."

"Kenz I love how determined you are. I love you for that but you need to pace yourself."

"Say's the man who was in a 2 on 1 handicap match vs Seth and Kane."

"Yeah well I used a steel chair and kicked the shit out of them."

"Fine I'll pace myself. But you can't have all the fun in the ring you know. I want to beat people with chairs too." Kenzie smiled.

"Oh really." He smirked pulling her close. "Like who? Are you really gonna beat AJ with a chair?"

"No Paige has her covered." Kenzie laughed. "I mean she did push her off the stage on Smackdown. I was thinking I would like to get a few good shots in on Seth too. I mean there is no Shield for me to go back to."

Jon just laughed "What am I gonna do with you Piper?"

"Love me?"

"Damn Straight." He kissed her softly.

Jon was all packed and getting ready to go. Kenzie was holding Bentley.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the airport?" Kenzie asked Jon as he was heading towards the door.

"No it's fine. I called a cab. Not a big deal. Besides it's really hot out and I don't want little man out in this heat." Jon told her.

Kenzie couldn't help but smile Jon was a great dad already and always looking out for his son.

"Just call me the second you land alright?" she told him.

"I will. I promise." He kissed her softly and then looked down at his son and placed his hand on his little head and rubbed his hair. "I'm gonna miss you too little man." he softly placed his lips to his son's soft forehead.

He kissed Kenzie one more time "I love you." He told her as he got his bags and headed out the door.

**Later that Evening - **Jon just called to check in on his family after he landed. She was holding Bentley while watching Smackdown on the DVR again.

"See little man even when Daddy's not home we can still see him. We can even find him on YouTube. You know you are one lucky little guy you have a great dad. I know he seems a little crazy sometimes but that's what we love about him. You know are so loved all ready. Hopefully I can talk your dad into letting us go to SummerSlamm. Last year your mom was the Diva's champion." She told her son who was just looking up at her with his amazing blue eyes that mirrored Jon's.

"Don't look at me like that Bentley Jonathon. I was a kick ass wrestler before I was your mom. But now I can be both. Yes I can. Just don't tell your daddy that we went for a walk after he left." Kenzie laughed. "He loves us but I really can't wait to get back in the ring." Kenzie laughed.

As there was a knock on the door. " I wonder who that could be? I don't know little man. We aren't expecting anyone no we're not." She said as she got up with Bentley still in her arms she opened the door.

"How did I know that you wouldn't wait even a month before coming down here?" She told her father who was standing at the door.

"Good Evening McKenzie. Aww look at my grandson. He is so cute. Definitely a Callaway."

"Dad what do you want? Where's mom?" She asked.

" I didn't bring your mom this time. I brought Royal." he told her.

Then Royal came up from around the corner.

"Why? Why would you bring him year. If I remember doesn't he blame me for Trent being in Prison?" Kenzie countered.

"Can we please come in and talk?" Ethan asked.

"Fine." Kenzie said as she let them in.

Both Southern men walked into the house and looked around.

They were all sitting in the living room now.

"What would you like to talk about?" Kenzie finally said breaking the silence still holding tightly to her son.

"My Grandson." Ethan said. "He's healthy? Everything went well?" he asked.

"Yes Bentley is a happy healthy normal baby boy. But you already know that because mom told you that." Kenzie said.

"Look I don't want to make this difficult I don't, but McKenzie please now that your son is here please think about what I've tried to tell you about Jon." Ethan said.

"Dad. I don't want to do this with you. Jon is my husband and Bentley's father and he is amazing with him." Kenzie said.

"Right then where is he?" Royal spoke up.

"Excuse me my husband does have a job. He left this afternoon. But I'm not stupid you both already knew that because you don't come around when Jon is here do you dad. You know when he's going to be out-of-town and then you come here." Kenzie stated.

" I didn't come here to fight with you McKenzie. I came here to talk to you and to save you and my grandson." Ethan told her.

"McKenzie I know that Trent still loves you. He doesn't blame you for what happened , I don't blame you for what happened. I know that you felt like you were being attacked. But Trent loves you and that little boy. He just wants you to come home and be safe." Royal explained.

"Protect Me? From What? The only person I needed to be protected from was Trent and last time I knew he was in prison. Royal listen I am safe. My son is safe. We are happy. I loved Trent once upon a time. But I haven't for a long time. We just grew apart and I am sorry if I broke his heart when I broke up with him."

"Cheated. You cheated on him with that Punk." Royal interrupted.

"No I didn't. I broke up with him before I ever had sex with Phil." Kenzie said a little loudly as Bentley stirred in her arms. " I'm not going to have this conversation with you. If you just came down here to get me to come home well then I am sorry but you both wasted a trip. Dad I was so hoping that you would be able to forgive me for whatever it is you think I've done. I am a wife and a mother now Bentley and Jon they are my life. They are all that matter to me right now. I just wish you could understand that." Kenzie told her father.

"Trent would make a much better father to that little boy than that lunatic fringe." Royal said.

"Listen the character my husband plays on TV is not the man he is in real life. He is so sweet and caring and willing to do anything to keep his wife and son safe and happy." Kenzie countered.

"McKenzie I've watched some of his old videos on-line, he's a sick guy. He needs help. That street dog psycho doesn't deserve you or that little boy. Stop being selfish for once McKenzie Anne Callaway and think about your Son and what's best for him. Trent is what's best for you and your son. Someday ... Soon you will see that." Ethan told her.

"Dad please hear me when I say this if you can't accept Jon as my husband and the father of my son then we have nothing left to say to each other. I'm sorry but I just can't have you in my life or my son life any more and Royal you don't understand what I went through and what happened between me and Trent when we were together. No one knows really how he use to treat me because I didn't tell anyone and it's a part of my past that I wont talk about. Phil ... Phil saved me from the hell I was going through and because of him I am standing here today holding my son." Kenzie said holding in her tears.

Royal and Ethan stood up as well as they headed for the door.

"McKenzie I really wish that you would have just listened to me and done things the easy way. You have left us no choice." Ethan told her as he kissed his daughters cheek and glanced down at his grandson as they left the house.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES? YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH?" Kenzie yelled as Bentley started crying.

"Aww I'm sorry baby I know ... mommy didn't mean to scare you. SHH" She said as she began to calm her son.

**With Jon:** He was backstage at the house show. "So how's the baby?" Seth asked coming into the locker room. Jon smiled at the sound of his son's name. "He's amazing." Jon proudly showed Seth the new pictures.

"Damn I can't believe how big he is getting." Seth smiled.

"I know it's crazy each day he discovers something new. It's amazing. He's barely a week old but he's the center of our world." Jon smiled. " I mean he only seems to be content when wrestling is on. He was so fussy on Friday nothing seemed to make that little guy happy until smackdown came on. Then we realized that there something about it , it was weird I mean I know he doesn't understand what's going on but he is just captivated by the movements. So I even put in a few of the DVD's from the indys was quiet the rest of the night." Jon told Seth.

"That boy's got wrestling in his blood. That's for sure. So they coming to SummerSlamm?" Seth asked.

"Not sure. I know Kenzie will want too, hell she even wants to start working out and getting into the ring."

"She's a strong woman she wants to get back to the action. I respect her for that." Seth smiled.

"Yeah but it wouldn't kill her to take a bit more time I mean the doctor told her at least six weeks before she could do any hard physical training." Jon said.

" It's Kenzie man she does what she wants when she wants." Seth said.

"Yeah I know. I married her."

"Yeah but you two are so damn cute."

"Shut up Rollins."

That night at the house show they were in a tag match Dean Ambrose and the Big Show vs. Randy Orton and Seth Rollins. Of course the crowd went nuts for Dean Ambrose and chanted "you sold out" to Seth. As happy as Dean was in the ring, he couldn't wait for the day that he could bring his wife and son with him.

Kenzie of course watched Monday Night Raw live with Bentley engrossed in the TV. She couldn't wait for Jon to get home. They talked at least three times a day. Everyone at the arena's bombarded Jon with questions about Bentley and Kenzie, He answered them with a smile. He normally wasn't a people person but when it came to his son he couldn't help but barge him up. After the Smackdown taping Jon was on the first flight back to home. Roman was heading to Australia for the WWE Tour. Jon was so thankful that he got out of it this year. Last year the Shield went and hand an amazing time performing and all the meet and greets Jon smiled remembering all the fun he had Kenzie had on that trip. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in two years he was now a husband and a father not to mention a WWE Super star. " My life is pretty damn perfect right now." He thought to himself.

**With Kenzie** it was now about 2 am she finally got Bentley to sleep he was in the bassinet in their room. When she was suddenly woken up but a figure dressed in all black. She couldn't see who it was. She tried to scream as hand went over her mouth. Kenzie wiggled and tried to fight to get away. As she noticed someone else nearing Bentley's bassinet. She fought with all she could until she felt something cold like steel against her throat. She headed butted the person on top of her and punched them and tossed them to the floor. As she leaped out of bed.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON" Kenzie screamed at the other figure in the room. She went to tackled the other person and got in a few good punches to this smaller person. Until she felt a sharp pain in her back as she collapsed to the floor in sheer pain. "Leave my son alone." Kenzie said in a painful voice. She began to crawl towards them in the darkness of the room. When one of the figures leaned down and whispered in her ear.

" I told you Moxley's mine BITCH!"

That's the last thing Kenzie remembers before it all went black.

* * *

139 reviews WOW! THANK YOU ALL! Thank's for your kind words and comments. It means a lot that you are all enjoying this story. Keep letting me know what you think.


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Kenzie's eyes started to open slowly she was still in pain and her head was a haze she couldn't see very well and everything was blurry. She tried to speak but nothing seemed to come out. "What happened" Kenzie thought to her self. "Bentley." She said weakly and softly. "Bentley." She said again. As she noticed two large male figures rush to the bed.

"OH GOD. Kenzie baby. Wake up please wake up babe." Jon said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Kenzie can you hear us?" Phil asked.

"Bentley." She said again.

Jon looked over at Phil and they both shook their head. As Kenzie started to come to and sit up a little but she couldn't seem to move.

"My son I have to get my son. Where is he." She said a little louder as she was in pain.

"Why can't I move? What happened?" Kenzie said.

"You don't remember anything?" Jon asked with concern in his voice.

Kenzie laid there a moment trying to remember.

"Where's Bentley." Kenzie repeated as she began to try. "Where's my son?"

"Kenzie" Phil started.

"Phil!" Jon said.

"She has a right to know Jon. It's been two days."

"Two days?" Kenzie said looking up at Phil.

"Bentley's gone."

"Gone!" Kenzie said as she once again tried to sit up but couldn't. "No! No! Jon please where is our son." Tears streaming down her face.

"We don't know babe, but there is an Amber Alert out for him and the FBI even Stephanie and Triple H they are all looking for him. He will come home to us you have to believe that."

"Jon it's my fault. I should have fought harder to protect him I am so sorry."

"Kenz listen to this isn't your fault. You have to rest. Regain your strength back." Jon told her.

"Why can't I move Jon? What's wrong with me I have to help find out son."

"Kenz you were stabbed and beaten pretty good. This will take time."

"Do you remember anything? Anything that we can tell the cops?" Phil asked.

Kenzie laid there and thought for a moment.

" I remember my dad and Royal at the house and we exchanged words about You, Trent and Phil was mentioned. After they left I remember playing with Bentley he was really fussy and didn't want to sleep so I put in one of your DVD it was the barbed wire match and he was out like a light. I finally fell asleep ... and it was dark I remember the feel of cold steel on my throat. It was just dark. I remember something about "Moxley's Mine Bitch" and that's it. Jon where is Bentley? Where is our son?" Kenzie pleaded.

"I don't know honey but I will find him and bring him home." Jon.

Jon and Phil exchanged a glance as Phil left the hospital room and went right to the waiting room. There in a heated discussion was Royal and Ethan.

"This wasn't the plan." Ethan said. "She wasn't suppose to get hurt."

"I know. Trent's pissed two." Royal countered.

"Yeah well I almost lost my daughter because of this. Where is my grandson. I never should have ... " But Ethan was interrupted by Phil.

"What the hell did you two bastards do?" Phil said.

"Phil this is not .."

"I want to know." Phil yelled. "Kenz almost died and Bentley is gone. Your grandson gone no one knows where the hell he is or if he's safe."

"Phil please." Royal said.

"What? What are you really going to stand here and tell me that you two had nothing to do with this?"

"McKenzie is my daughter and that little boy is my grandson I would never want to see them hurt or in pain." Ethan said.

"Yeah well her life is destroyed and she may be a strong woman hell she had to be for all the shit that Trent and you people have put her through over the years. But if she looses her son, God help anyone who was behind it."

With Jon and Kenzie he was holding tightly to her hand she was still drifting in and our of consciousness.

"Please God. Help me. I know I'm not a religious guy. But please help us find our son safe and bring him home to us. Please help my wife. I love her so much and I can't lose her. I'm not the type of guy to ask why. I know shitty things happened to people. But please my son is just a baby. So watch over him and protect him." Jon said out loud as he held close to his wife's hand.

"Jon." Kenzie said softly.

"Yeah babe." Jon replied wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Bentley will be ok right? He'll come home to us."

"Yeah he will." Jon said trying to sound convincing.

Then the doctors came him and needed to examine Kenzie and take her for a few test. Jon kissed her softly and then headed to the waiting room where he saw Phil in a heated conversation with Ethan and Royal.

"If anyone is to blame it's Jon. He should have protected his wife and son. I told McKenzie he was no good." Ethan said.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Jon demanded as he grabbed Ethan by the shirt.

"Jon buddy. Please." Phil said.

"You don't think I blame my self of course I do. I should have been home with my family instead of in Texas I get that. But I just upgraded the security. So I want to know how the hell these people got into my house and I swear Ethan if I find out that you hand anything to do with this ... I will hurt you." Jon warned.

"Look this isn't helping the situation. What's important is finding our grandson." Royal said.

"Our Grandson?" Phil said. "Last time I checked you didn't have a say in this. Why the hell are you even hear Royal? Shouldn't you be worried about your son the one who's in Prison?"

"I talked to him yesterday and told him what was going on he feels bad and wishes Kenzie a full recovery."

"Recovery she was beaten and stabbed and he wishes her a full recovery my ass. SHE Could have died. Don't you get that. She almost bled to death on our bed room floor. She could almost died. Ethan. Don't you get that." Jon yelled. " I have almost lost her to many times. My son is gone and you still can't see past Trent. SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER ETHAN DON'T YOU CARE! And Trent " Jon's voice trialed off.

"Jon Trent had nothing to do with this." Royal said.

"You know for the first time you might be right Royal." Phil said.

"Of course I am right. I hear there's an ex girlfriend of yours Jon Amber that's been hanging around." Royal stated.

Jon and Phil exchanged a glance neither one of them had mentioned Amber so how did Royal know?

"Yeah what about that the ex? How do we know that she isn't behind this?" Royal said.

But before Jon could answer three FBI agents came up to talk to Jon.

"HI Mr. Good. I am Special Agent Don Carter. I have been working closely with the McMahon's on locating your son. I am so sorry that you have to go through with this. But there has been some new information brought to our attention." He explained.

Jon and Phil looked over at Royal and Ethan who seemed very interested in this conversation.

"Can we talk privately?" Jon asked.

"of course" said Agent Carter.

They were now in a private room talking.

"Mr. Good."

"Please call me Jon."

"Jon it looks like the security system to your condo was hacked that's how the intruders got in. We are thinking possible one female and one male." Agent Carter explained.

"These two people have my son?" Jon asked.

"Yes. We haven't received any ransom demands yet which is a little odd. But we are hoping that they make contact. We have surveillance camera of a couple traveling with a baby at a rest stop in Georgia." Agent Carter continued as he pulled out a picture.

"Do you know either of these two people?"

Jon's heart sank. "Amber. That woman is Amber she's an ex girlfriend."

The Agent nodded "and the man?"

" I don't know who that is." Jon stated. "But that's my son."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah I could never forget that face he's my life. They have my son."

Phil noticed the picture and really stared at it. "I think I know that guy." Phil said.

"What?" Jon questions raising an eye over in Phil's direction. "I know him. I've seen him before."

"Where with the WWE at an Indy show? Where PUNK! WHERE" Jon started to yell.

"Calm down, let me think alright." Phil said in a calm voice. "Bobby Lee. That's his name I remember when I first went to South Carolina with Kenz, and I met this guy at a soft ball game. He was best friends with Trent, I remember because he tried to talk to me about wrestling when Trent came up and started to fight with Kenzie. I know , I knew him. Yeah Bobby Lee." Phil said.

"What the hell is he doing with Amber?" Jon questioned.

"I don't know man. This is all messed up." He stated.

"All I know is he better they better not hurt my son." Jon said.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments. Keep them coming. A big THANK YOU to all of you who have favored and followed this story. There is still more to come. So let me know what you think, would love to hear from you! Keep on Reading and Enjoying.

How do Bobby Lee and Amber know each other?

Who is really behind this?

Where are they headed with Bentley?

Will Kenzie ever fully recover?

Next Chapter coming soon! :)


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"I told you that I didn't want that damn baby." Amber yells.

"Yeah well you didn't stick the fucking plan. But make him shut up." Bobby Lee yells back.

"How the hell am I suppose to know with the little bastard wants."

"You're a woman aren't you? Feed him , change him something. Just shut him up."

Bobby Lee laid back on the bed in this dirty motel room.

"Whatever. I can't believe we are stuck with this kid." Bobby Lee said.

"Well that bitch attacked me and head butted me."

"Yeah but the plan was to kidnap her and the baby. Not kill her and get stuck with this baby."

"Where are we making the drop off?" Amber asked.

"He said tomorrow. We should be there on time. Provided we don't have to stop again."

"Good the sooner we get rid of this rat the better at least he's finally a quiet now."

"Probably got tired of listen to you bitch. All I care about is getting my money"

"I want my money all of it and soon I will have my Moxley back. The real Moxley not this sad Husband/Daddy version that slut turned him in to." Amber said.

"Well that slut you killed , she was a hell of a person I never wanted to see her get that hurt. Trent is gonna be pissed when he finds out man and that dude he is nuts." Bobby Lee said.

"Not as crazy as Jon Moxley." She bragged.

"Whatever I am just glad that I will be long gone before he finds out that's all I'm sayin." Bobby Lee said before he fell asleep.

Amber looked down at Bentley "You know you are kinda cute, just like your daddy. Sorry I had to hurt your mommy." she laughed. "Aww hell who am I kidding I'm not. I just want your daddy back and the money these people are willing to pay for you aint to bad either."

**The Next Morning in Florida :** With all the strength that Kenzie had she stood up and was slowly looking around the room looking for her cloths. "I am gonna get my son back if it's the last thing I do." She told herself. "I am his mom and no body takes my baby" She was trying to put on a pair of sweat pants when Jon came in the door with breakfast.

"Kenzie Anne what the fuck are you doing out of bed?" He demanded.

"I am going to get our son. These idiots don't know their ass from a whole in the wall. I am going to go find him. I have too." Kenzie yelled back.

"Kenz babe listen to me , I am worried about our son too but you almost bled to death and you are hooked up to these IV's and you can barely walk so how far did you honestly think you were going to get" He question.

"Jonathon this is no time to make fun of me. I want our son. I HAVE TO FIND HIM! Don't you get that I lost him so I have to find. This was my first time home alone with him and I failed him! I failed you! Don't you get that! I lost our son I couldn't protect him. All this time everyone told me that you were no good for me. Well maybe just maybe I'm not good enough for you or Bentley. Maybe I should have died on that bedroom floor you and our son would have been better off!" Kenzie said.

Jon pulled his wife close.

"No get away from me! You deserve better than me Jon, you and Bentley. I couldn't protect him. Maybe I should have listened to Trent all those years ago. Maybe he has a point."

"Kenzie No he doesn't!" Phil said from the door way.

"Phil I can't do this I can't stay here." Kenzie said as she looked at Phil and AJ standing in the door way.

"Jon I know she's your wife but could we have a minute please?" Phil asked as he walked slowly up to Kenzie.

"Yeah, I'll be right out side I promise Kenz I will never leave you." Jon said as he kissed her temple.

**Jon and AJ walked out to the waiting room.**

"They have a strong bond don't they?" AJ asked Jon.

"Yeah. One that I don't know if I will ever understand or accept."

"I know me either. At first I was jealous of Kenzie I mean the way Phil talks about her. I wondered if me marrying him was a good idea because I'm not Kenzie."

"Phil loves you April I can see that." Jon said to her.

She smiled "That's the first time you've called me April Jon. I am really sorry for all the shit that you and Kenz are going through right now and I pray that Bentley will be found safe and sound."

"Thank You AJ. That means a lot. But just to let you know your husband makes a move on my wife. I will beat him with a steel chair.

"Not if I beat you to it." Then she laughed.

**With Kenzie and Phil. **

"Kenzie Anne look at me. We are not going to do this. Not again. Not ever remember. You promised me." Phil said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Phil he's gone my son is gone. If I can't find him , if he doesn't come home, if .." Kenzie said.

"If Unicorns were real and Elephants pooped rainbows , we don't talk what if's remember?" Phil said.

They were now sitting on the hospital bed.

"Look at your foot." Phil told her as he began to rub the Believe tattoo .

"What?" She said as she looked down.

"Do you remember why you got the word believe?" Phil asked.

"Because you told me to alway believe in myself. No matter what life tosses my way as long as I believe in my self and work my ass off anything is possible." Kenzie said.

"Exactly. Remember that. Look at everything you have done you were apart of and I can't believe I am going to say this but one of the greatest Factions the WWE has seen in years. The Shield you guys were kicking ass and taking names. Then you became the Diva's champion. Now you're a wife and a mother. McKenzie listen to me I know what Trent put you through in the past. I do, because I saw who you when I met you. Kenzie you were at your worst. But You have always been a strong stubborn woman, but that first night we met I never want to see that person again. The strong unstoppable Piper Rylee my shining star. That's who I love and that's who I want to see!" He said as he gently rubbed his hand over the trail of stars tattoo going down her neck.

"Thank you Phil. You always know just how to remind me what's really important." Kenzie said with a smile.

"That's why I told you getting these tattoo's was a good idea they can remind you what I know you already know. Well besides that tramp stamp you got that before you met me so I don't take credit for that." He gloated.

"Yeah but you always seemed to stare at it when we were together." She smiled.

" Yeah well I was actually looking at that fine ass, but whatever. Oh and there it is that smile that I love. So promise me you will talk to Ambrose and Kenzie I promise everyone is doing everything they can to bring Bentley home." Phil told her.

"I know I just feel so helpless."

"Yeah well blood loss will do that to you."

"Phil?"

"Yeah Pipe?"

"Shut up."

Then she kissed his cheek and went out to the waiting room and brought in Jon and AJ.

Later that morning the doctor came in and examined Kenzie. her stab wound to the back was deep but managed to miss any major arteries however did hit a part of her spine. But she was able to walk which was a blessing according to the doctor. He moved her out of the ICU and she was now in a regular room.

"Where's my dad and Royal?" Kenzie asked later that afternoon.

"They flew back to dixie." Phil said with a laugh.

Jon had been on the phone most of the afternoon with Agent Carter , Hunter and even Seth. They were all working to find Bentley.

**In South Carolina **

"Here take the little bastard. I've had enough of him." Amber said handing over the car seat.

"Where's our money?" Bobby Lee demanding.

"Here it is" said the man.

Bobby Lee and Amber looked in the envelope at the cash.

"What the hell Royal? This is not even close to what we talked about?" Bobby Lee told him.

"Yeah well when you two idiots changed the plan, the payment amount changed."

"That's it $10,000. Hell no! I had to put up with that screaming little thing and this is all I get I don't frickin believe this. I want the rest of it." Amber demanded.

"I don't think you are in a position to negotiate that my dear." Royal told her. "Look you almost killed her instead of bring her home. What the hell were you thinking? The plan was to bring McKenzie and the baby home to South Carolina." Royal said.

"Wait" Amber stopped. "That bitch is still alive?" She said.

"Yeah and you better thank your lucky stars that you didn't kill her." Another male voice said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby Lee asked the man.

"Taking care of business because you two idiots messed up all I wanted was for her to come home now I'm stuck with the scum bags kid and he is down in Florida with the love of my life."

"Trent, I meant how did you get out of prison?" Bobby Lee asked.

Royal laughed "Well when you blackmail the governor of the great state of South Carolina anything is possible."

"Black Mail? Really? Who knows your out?" Bobby lee asked once again.

"No one and for now that's the way it's gonna stay." Trent Said.

"Well what about my money? I want the rest of my $50,000 or else?" Amber demanded.

"Or Else what sugar Kane? Or else what?"

" I will turn you both in and tell them everything!" Amber said.

"Yeah I don't think so." Trent said.

Then gun shoots were heard , a moment of silence and then a little baby's cry was heard.

* * *

Thanks you for your reviews and comments. Keep them coming. Thank you to all of you who have favored and followed this story.


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you? You just shot her?" Bobby Lee yelled.

"Yeah well It didn't kill her it was just a shoulder wound. Geez lighten up. Now little Sugar Kane you wont be running to the cops now will you?" Trent said as he bent down next to her.

She was in pain and just shook her head no.

"No on to Plan B." Trent said. As he took the car seat from Royal and headed to his truck. "Hey Bennie. I know it's been a rough couple days. But don't worry you'll be with mommy soon enough." He said as he put him in the truck and drove off.

**In Florida:** Kenzie was slowly walking around the room regaining her strength back. When Jon's cell phone range.

"Hello?" He said.

"HI Jon it's Agent Carter."

"Any news?"

"Yes. We've located the suspects in Southern Carolina."

"I am on the next flight there." Jon said as he hung up the phone.

"What? What's going on." Kenzie asked with concern.

" I am going to South Carolina." Jon stated.

"Did they find Bentley?"

"I don't know. They just said they found the suspects in South Carolina. I am going to there and bring our son home! I promise." Jon said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Well let me get dressed I am coming with you!" Kenzie said.

"Look Kenz. I know you want to go but I don't think the doctors are going to let you. I agree with them. I will bring Bentley home! Phil will be back in a big he took AJ to the airport. Alright?"

" Jon I have to go get our son?"

" I will bring him home! I promise."

Jon pulled Kenzie into a hug and a kiss.

"Bring our son home!" Kenzie stated.

Jon was on the next flight to South Carolina. He couldn't believe this was happening. When he landed in South Carolina he was met by Seth and Hunter.

"How is Kenzie?" Seth asked.

"She's getting stronger everyday. She's pissed that she couldn't come with me." Jon told them.

" I bet she is." Hunter said.

"Look I just want to get my son and go home and put this whole fucking thing behind us. What is the this new information?" Jon questioned.

"Let's go meet with Agent Carter and he can explain everything. Alright?"

They left and headed to meet Agent Carter.

"So where is my son?" Jon asked when they met up with the FBI.

"Jon I don't know I am sorry. But we do have Amber in custody now."

"What do you mean? She didn't have my son?" Jon said with concern.

"No. We received an anonymous tip and after she was treated we took her into custody." Agent Carter stated.

"So where the hell is my son?"

"I don't know she's not saying anything!" he told him.

"Let me talk to her? Can I do that? Maybe she will tell me something." Jon asked.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Seth asked his friend.

"I have to man. I have to see if she will tell me anything. I need to get my son back!"

"It's worth a try." Agent Carter said.

He arranged for Jon to see Amber.

"Hey there Mox." She said as he walked in and sat across from her.

"Where is my son?" Jon said.

"I don't even get a Hello? Or a how are you I'm sorry you were shot?"

"I don't care! I just want to know where my son is. You took him from my home, you and some other guy almost killed my wife! What the HELL is wrong with you? Why did you do it?."

"Money at first but then I thought there was a chance we could be together."

"I'm sorry but that was never going to happen. Please just tell me that my son is safe." Jon said.

"He was fine when I handed him over."

"Who did you hand him to? Amber Please if you ever cared about me you would tell me who the hell has my son!"

Amber just looked at him. " I want a deal and protection! Make that happen and I will tell you everything you want to know Moxie!"

**A few hours later in Florida:** Kenzie was sitting in bed talking with Phil. He was trying to make her laugh and get her mind off the hell he knew she was in.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into watching Batman once again."

"Hey it's a hell of movie." He laughed.

Then the nurse came in.

"HI Kenzie. How are you feeling?"

"Alright."

"Are you up for anymore visitors?" She asked.

"Yeah Who?"

" I didn't catch his name but she said it was important and the he really needed to see you."

"OK it's fine." Kenzie told her.

The Nurse left and Phil stood up and walked over by Kenzie.

"Who do you think it is?" Phil asked concerned.

" I don't know. The only person I haven't really heard from is Roman but he's in Australia. I don't know who this could be."

As the door opened Kenzie's heart stopped and Phil's face turned angry.

"What the hell are you doing here shouldn't you be in prison?" Phil snapped.

"I have a little something that I think belongs to Kenzie." He smiled as he entered the room holding the car seat.

"Bentley!" Kenzie said as she jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the Trent and took the car seat from him.

He placed it on the bed and took him out and kissed him.

"Oh my little man. I am so glad to see you! I love you so much Bentley I do." She said with tears in her eyes as she kissed his forehead.

"How Trent? How did you get him?" Kenzie asked.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and your son are together again." Trent said with a smile.

Kenzie went over and gave Trent a hug. "Thank you for bringing me my son."

"McKenzie I just want you to be happy."

Phil knew something was off.

Kenzie called in the doctor to get Bentley check out to make sure he was ok.

"Phil will you please go with him?" Kenzie asked.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes please I don't want him to be alone anymore." Kenzie said.

Phil went with Bentley down to Ped's so he could get checked out.

**Back in South Carolina:**

"Alright you tell us everything and DA is will to make you a deal. But you need to be honest." Agent Carter told Amber.

"What about protection. I don't want to get shot again or worse killed." She stated.

"And Protection. Now start from the beginning."

"Alright fine. I was working at this bar in Ohio when these two guys came up to me. Royal and Ethan they asked me if I knew who Jon Moxley was and I of course did. They wondered if I wanted to make some money? Of course I said yes and how much. They offered my $50,000 all I had to do was go to Florida and bring back McKenzie and her kid. I met with Bobby Lee a week later to come up the plan." She began to tell the agent.

"Ok so they offered you money in exchange for McKenzie and Bentley?"

"Yes! That's all we had to do and we each got the cash."

"What went wrong?"

"That bitch went wrong. She went full on crazy when she saw us in there. She was a momma bear that's for sure. Anyway I thought that if I killed her then Moxley would want me back. He wont be happy as a husband and father I know him he'll get board. Anyway we grabbed the baby and headed to here for the drop."

"Who did you meet up with Ethan and Royal?" Agent Carter questioned.

"No I haven't seen Ethan since that day in Ohio. We met up with Royal. I handed him the baby and he handed us $10,000 each." She said.

"I thought the agreement was $50?"

"Yeah so did we but he said since the plans changed and we only brought the baby then the payment changed. Then Trent came out. At least I think that was his name. Came out of no where and told me that he was glad that I didn't kill her. Any way I told him that I wanted the rest of my money or I was going to the cops and then that son of bitch shot me." Amber stated. "He shot me I could believe it. He told me that next time I wouldn't be so lucky!"

"Is that it?" Agent Carter said.

"What else is there? Trent took the baby." Amber said.

Jon watched on with Seth and Hunter by his side.

"I can't believe that bastard is out of jail and now has my son!" Jon said.

"We'll find him!" Hunter said.

Then Jon's phone range.

"Hello?"

"He's home baby. Little man is home!"

"Kenz babe what are you talking about?"

"Bentley he's here and he's happy and healthy I am holding him now!" Kenzie said. "Please come home to us!"

"Kenzie how?"

"It doesn't matter Bentley is home! We miss you come home to us I love you so much!" Kenzie told him.

"I love you too and I will be home soon."

As he hung up the phone he looked over at Hunter and Seth.

"Kenzie has Bentley!"

"What?" Hunter asked

"No way what the hell?" Seth said.

"Yeah she said that Bentley is home safe and that she wanted me to come home."

"How?" Seth asked.

"Kenz said it didn't matter. But I am telling you now if Trent is there he will pay for all of this believe that!"

* * *

Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep them coming!

Is this really over or just the beginning?


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Kenzie was holding Bentley. She was so grateful to have him back. She couldn't believe it Trent of all people brought her son back. She didn't care that he was supposed to be in prison all that mattered to her in this moment was her son. He was safe and healthy.

There was a soft knock her door and in came Trent.

"What do you want?" Phil snapped.

"I wanted to make sure that Kenzie and the baby were still doing alright." Trent stated. " I am not the monster you think I am Phil."

" I know you are Trent. I know all the hell you've ever put Kenz through and I am telling you now enough is enough. Can't you see that is finally happy with Ambrose. I've excepted it now you need too." Phil told him.

Trent laugh "Look Phil" Trent began.

"Enough!" Kenzie said. "Stop I wont have you two fighting. I wont. Phil can you please take Bentley for me."

Phil smiled as he walked over at took Bentley from Kenzie.

"Can you give me and Trent a minute alone? Please?" Kenzie asked him.

"Kenz you know that if Ambrose found out I did that he would kill me and I don't me quickly I mean a slow and painful death." Phil said.

"You leave Ambrose to me. Please Phil. I need this."

With hesitation Phil agreed and took Bentley out to the waiting room.

Kenzie sat there staring at Trent who stared back at her as he walked closer to the bed.

"How did you get out of jail and don't lie to me please." Kenzie asked him.

"My dad blackmailed the Governor."

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh "Of course he did. With what a dirty sex tape? Money laundering?"

"Don't really know. But it got me out of that hell hole and back to you where I belong."

"Trent listen to me please! I am so happy that you brought my son back to me. But that doesn't change our past and all the crap you did to me. It can't change that."

"Bella listen."

"What?"

"Bella, You use to love it when I called you that in high school."

"Actually no I didn't I hated it back then just as much as I hate it now." Kenzie said "Trent please don't rewrite history. It's not fair to me."

"I always thought we were happy. What happened." Trent stated.

"What happened? I was never really happy with you. I can't believe you never saw it. I did everything I could to tell you. You treated me like crap! You beat me and no one gave a damn. I remember the last night we were together it was one of the worst night of my life." Kenzie said holding in her tears.

"Kenzie listen all I ever did was love you." Trent said.

"Love? You loved me? Well then you had a funny way of showing it. That's not how you love someone."

"Is that why you ran off to Phil and to wrestling."

"If you want to see it that why then yes I ran to wrestling and to Phil. He was a bonus one that I am thankful for because he saved me."

"From Me?" Trent said.

"Yes and he saved me from myself! I was going down a bad road because of you."

Trent moved in a little closer to Kenzie.

"I am sorry for everything that you think I did. All I ever did was love you!" He said.

He went to kiss her but out of no where Jon came in the room and attacked Trent. They began to wrestle around Jon getting in a few great punches.

"You stupid son of a bitch I told you to leave my family alone."

"Get off of me." Trent yelled.

"Jon!" Kenzie said as she got out of bed.

Then she noticed Seth and Hunter standing in the door way.

"Aren't you to going to help?" Kenzie said to them as he tried to pull Jon and Trent apart.

Hunter and Seth finally came in and pulled Jon off of Trent.

"What the hell is your problem?" Trent yelled.

"You! You are my problem. You kidnapped my wife. Then you tried to have her kidnapped again but you got my son! MY SON!"

"I didn't have anything to do with any of that. I am the one who recused your son! I brought him back after you couldn't protect them. You Jon. You couldn't protect them, it's your fault Jon and you can't stand that I was the one that saved your son when you couldn't." Trent said.

"Shut up you arrogant ass whole." Seth said. "We know everything you did."

"I protected that little boy when his own father couldn't." Trent said back. "McKenzie, Bella please listen to me. Can't you see these people are no good for you or your son."

Kenzie was now over next to Jon looked at his face.

"Stop it! I can't do this any more. Trent shut up. Yes thank you for bringing our son back to us. But you need to understand that Jon is my husband and the father of our son."

Jon pulled Kenzie into a hug.

"Look dude there is an FBI agent in the lobby and he wants to talk to you." Hunter said.

"What? Why?" Trent questioned.

"Because Trent McBride your under arrest for the conspiring and kidnapping of Bentley Good." Agent Carter said.

"You can't be serious." Trent protested as he was being handcuffed.

Kenzie looked over at Hunter and Seth who both just nodded.

"You bastard!" She said to Trent. "I can't believe I thanked you. You this was all your plan from the start wasn't it. You paid them to kidnap my son and almost end my career. What is the matter with you? Do you hate me that much?" Kenzie yelled as Jon pulled her in to a hug.

"I don't hate you! I love you and everything I did was to show you that!" Trent said.

Kenzie turned away into Jon's arms.

"Trent you don't know me but if you ever come near this family again. I will kill you myself. Believe that!" Hunter stated as Agent Carter left with Trent in handcuffs.

Kenzie crying as her and Jon continued to hug.

" I can't believe this! I can't believe that I thanked him and believe him , how could he do this to me Jon. To us! I am so sorry for doing this to us to our family." Kenzie said as she berried her head into Jon's chest.

"Kenzie I know this isn't the right time to tell you this either." Seth started. "But Royal and your dad have been arrested too."

Kenzie looked over at Hunter and Seth. "What?"

"Yeah this was apparently their plan for while. Amber and Bobby Lee were suppose to take you and Bentley." Hunter said.

" I can't believe this." Kenzie said.

"Listen to babe." Jon said as he placed her face in his hands softly.

"They don't matter. Not any more. The only thing that matters is you , me and our son. I love you as long we are together nothing will ever change that." Jon told her. "I love you!"

"I love you!" Kenzie said as she kissed Jon softly on the lips. Jon smiled into the kiss.

Then they heard a little faint baby cry from the door way Jon and Kenzie smiled and looked over at the door. To see Phil holding their son.

"There he is" Jon smiled as he took his son from Phil.

"I missed you so much buddy." He kissed his forehead.

"Now that is a happy little family." Hunter said with a smile.

* * *

Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep them coming!

I had a few people ask how many chapters I plan to do for this story! I don't honestly know. I will continue to write this story as long as I have an interest. So thank you all for your support! :)

So what's next for Jon, Kenzie and Bentley?


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"I can't believe you did that to the Money in the bank brief case Jon." Kenzie said as she watched Jon change Bentley.

"It was a nice distraction and it was so much fun!" He laughed. "Do you think JBL was really pissed about his hat?"

"Probably. But the look on that fans face when you took his soda that was priceless." Kenzie smiled.

"I love that smile. I see your feeling better."

"Jon I am fine. I've been home over a week now. SummerSlam a little over a week away and things are moving forward. Aren't they little man." Kenzie said as she kissed her son's cheek Jon held him and then she kissed her husband.

"Do you really still want to all the way to LA?" Jon questioned.

"Ambrose! Yes Bentley and I will be at SummerSlam damn it. The doctor already cleared me."

" I know he did. I was there remember. But I just don't want you to push your self." He said.

" I know you are worried but you heard what the Doctor said. It was worse than it looked there shouldn't be any permit damage and I should be all ready to get back in the ring in a few months."

"Alright. But are you sure you want to make that first stop? We can just go straight to LA?"

"I need to go to South Carolina first. I don't think this will be truly over until I face those demons head on. Alright?"

"Yeah I get that don't we Bentley my man." Jon smiled at his son. " I can't believe how big he is getting."

"I know and he's so damn cute." Kenzie said. "Now give me my son." She laughed as Jon handed Bentley to her.

"Now can I watch Smackdown?"

"Nope." Jon said.

"What? You can't be serious? I haven't seen it yet and I have no idea what stipulation you chose because you're frankly being and ass hat and not telling me. You're being one selfish fucker you know that Ambrose." Kenzie said.

"You kiss my son with that mouth?" He laughed.

"Damn straight. I kiss you with this mouth too." She said as they leaned into each other for a kiss which turned heated very quickly until they heard their son begin to make noises.

Jon smiled as he pulled away and looked down at his son and took him from Kenzie.

"You ready to watch some smackdown little man?" Jon asked as Kenzie turned on the TV and went to the DVR. They began to watch smackdown.

Smackdown: Dean Ambrose's music hit and he headed to the ring. They replayed highlights of Monday Night Raw Seth vs Heath Slater. When Ambrose ripped up the contract, poured soda and popcorn into the money in the bank brief case and proceeded to wear JBL's cowboy hat before stuffing that into the briefcase.

"I think I am going to have to buy you a cowboy hat Ambrose." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Really? You think I looked good?"

"Damn good. I say you wear only the cowboy hat."

Jon just shook his head and laughed as he softly wrapped his free hand around Kenzie and she snuggled up to him. He was holding his son in one hand and his wife in the other.

"On Monday Night Raw the Authority thought they held all the cards. They thought they had their little beat the clock challenge in the bag. They thought they had full proof plan B. But what the Authority is figuring out you CAN'T plan ... for Dean Ambrose. And since I out smarted the architect I get to choose the stipulation for my match at SummerSlam. Against my friend, my buddy, my pal , my bratha Seth Rollins. And I've had all week to think about this and I gotta lot of options." He says as he pulls a piece of paper out of his back pocket and begins to read off it.

"Tell me what you think of them? I was thinking maybe JBL's cowboy on a pole match? Coleminers glove match? Maybe? I looked in to maybe getting some alligators to surround the ring but the logistics of that just didn't work out. We could have sumo wrestling match. A boxing match. We could for go the match and just fight in the parking lot but we already did that. Good house keeping match. Oh we could have a loser has to wash Triple H's car match but I'm pretty sure Seth Rollins already does that. So ... that's off the table."

Then Seth's music begins to play.

"Are you kidding me , Seth interrupts you what an ass." Kenzie says.

"Kenz I have to say watching Smackdown with you is highly entertaining."

"Yeah and I think it entertains your son, look at him he is staring right at the screen."

Jon smiled and looked down at his son as they turned their attention back to the tv.

"Alright Ambrose cut the crap. When we were in the shield."

The crowd began to chant "You sold out."

"They're still doing the You sold out chants?"

"Yeah but it's better than the CM Punk chants AJ gets." Jon answered.

" I know right when I talked to her the other day she told me about it. That has to be annoying I better not be getting any Dean Ambrose chants when I get back into the ring." Kenzie said.

"When we were in the Shield every one knows that you were the unstable one and I was the brains of the operation. But after you antics on Monday Night as much as it pains me I have to give you a little bit of credit that was pretty clever. But it's been a long week so lets cut to the chase alright I heard all your little cockamamie stipulations out there. I know you know what you want to do. Let me guess Piper's gonna be the guest referee? So name your stipulations already and let's be done with it! Come on." Seth said.

Dean stood in the ring with a smile on his face as he stared at Seth on the stage.

"Well hold on Ladies and Gentle let me introduce to you Mr. Money in the Bank. Hey that brief case is looking a little rough today you might want to take that in for a good detailing maybe give it a buff and shine something like that." Dean mocked him.

"Shut Up! You know what your problem is Ambrose and it's been this way the entire time. You like to think with your heart and not your head and I get it that courageous. Hell it got you the girl didn't it. People like appreciate that. But you know that is only going to get you so far and it sure as hell not gonna beat me at Summerslam. If you use your head half as much as you use your heart you'd be able to figure out that it really doesn't matter what stipulation you put on this match because SummerSlam is the end of for you!" Seth said.

"Is that what the people are gonna get Seth?" Dean came back with a serious look on his face.

"I guarantee that SummerSlam will be the end for you and the entire world will be able to watch it live on the WWE Network for the low low price $9.99"

" Are you shitting me right now? The Authority is like a walking infomercial for the network. How much was it again I don't think I heard them the million times they've said it." Kenzie laughed.

"Just wait baby I say it too." Jon laughed.

"Is that what they're gonna get? Or are they gonna pay $9.99 to see you get me kicked out of the building again? Are they gonna pay $9.99 to see you drive away in a car? Are they gonna pay to see you run? No not this time! And No Piper will not be the guest referee you sell out! This time they're gonna get something worth a whole hell of a lot more than $9.99. They're gonna get Seth Rollins stuck in the middle of this ring with nowhere to run because if you try to run you're gonna run into a wall of bodies the same bodies we build our reputation on. The bodies we use to stack one on top of the other. We made a lot of enemy's together Seth and those enemy's are gonna make sure that aint nobody running from this. Those enemy's are gonna make sure that we tare each other apart at SummerSlam. Seth I promise we will tare each other apart. Now if you're old school like me you could call this match at SummerSlam a lumber jack match. You can call it a human cage , you can call it a wall of flesh, call it whatever you want. But call it the end of the line for Seth Rollins. I swear to God , I promise SummerSlam August 17th is the day that Mr. Money in the Bank goes broke!" Dean said with heart and passion.

"My husband is the amazing on the mic." Kenzie thought to herself as she watched the screen curled up in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere and you know why? Because no matter what happens at SummerSlam I still have this." Seth Said holding up the gold MITB Brief case. "And whether you or anybody here likes it or not that makes me the future of this company."

The crowd booed him.

"Speaking of futures let talk about your future I hope that Piper will be watching when I destroy you at SummerSlam. But you immediate future is of more interest to me. Your future here tonight Dean Ambrose see you had the option to choose the stipulation for our match at SummerSlam but the Authority had granted me the option to choose your opponent for tonight on Smackdown and since I know that you're always in for a good fight. I picked some one who is so cold he's capable of this." Seth stated as they showed the clip once again of a few weeks ago when Randy attack Roman Reigns. "Your opponent for tonight is the Viper Randy Orton."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Ambrose vs Orton again?" Kenzie said.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Kenzie couldn't help but smile when she looked over and noticed that their son was sound asleep. Jon was smiling as well he was such a good baby.

"I think Uncle Sell out Seth bord my little guy?" Jon said as he stood up and placed Bentley in his bassinet that was in the living room.

"Are you hungry babe?" Jon asked.

"Yeah I could eat Pizza with a salad?" Kenzie said with a smile.

"Well then it's a good thing I know a good place that will deliver." He smiled as he called in the order and then they continued to watch Smackdown.

They were now eating watching the Ambrose vs Orton match. Jon wasn't really paying attention to the screen as much as he was his wife. Who was totally into the match.

It was towards the end of the match, Dean's shoulder tape had been torn off and he shirt was ripped but he was still in the fight. He tossed himself out of the ring onto Orton and into the barricade. Both men were now back in the ring when Dean set up for the dirty deeds, but was interrupted by Seth.

"What the hell is he doing out there?" Kenzie said.

Jon didn't say anything as Kenzie's eyes were locked on the TV.

Ambrose then hit the dirty deeds on Orton and went for the cover he got a 2 count when Rollins pulled Ambrose out of the ring by his legs and began to beat on him tossing him into the steel steps and into the barricade.

"There's not much left in the tank on Ambrose here , he is absolutely spent. When you tare up a mans money in the bank contract , vandalise his brief case this is what happens to you. This is what happens to criminals." JBL said on commentary.

" I hate that they call you a criminal, JBL has such a big mouth." Kenzie said.

Jon could tell that those comments really hurt Kenzie.

"Kenz, babe look at me. You know that it's all scripted alright. Don't let what he says get to you alright?" Jon told her softly placing his hands her face. "I love you so much for caring but remember it's all part of our job alright?"

"I know it is but it just pisses me off sometimes." Kenzie said staring in to his amazing eyes.

Kenzie turned her attention back to the screen just in time to see Seth steal a fans drink and begin to pour it all over Dean before giving him the curb stomp.

"Really Ambrose? You couldn't have told me that's what happens on Smackdown? Puppet suit Rollins is so gonna get it when I see him." Kenzie said.

Jon just smiled and pulled his wife close kissed her. Kenzie smiled and gladly returned as she crawled on to his lap facing him.

As they began to make out.

" I love you so much Jon." Kenzie said as she slowly pulled away looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Kenz." He told her before pulling her into another passionate kiss. Then he began to kiss her neck as a moan escaped her mouth.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Kenzie smiled.

"Don't worry about that Darlin." Jon said with a laugh and in one quick motion he slipped her on her back on the couch and crawled on top of her.

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh as they began to kiss again.

When they were once again interrupted by the cry's of Bentley.

"You have got to be kidding me" Jon said as he looked over at the bassinet.

Kenzie laughed as she got up and picked up Bentley.

"You have great timing little man." Kenzie told him.

As she began to feed him on the couch as Jon stood up and began to clean up the coffee table.

Kenzie laughed "What are you doing?"

"I am going to clean this up and then take a cold shower."

Kenzie laughed couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Ambrose I love you so much right now."

"Yeah I love you to Rylee. Just feed my son would ya." Jon laughed.

* * *

_159 Comments and Reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks for your reviews and comments. Another cute Chapter! :) Jon and Kenzie need more cuteness in their lives don't you think._

Next Chapter Kenzie, Jon and Bentley take a trip to South Carolina before going back on the road for SummerSlam.

**What do you think will happen in South Carolina?**

**Is Kenzie truly over what has transpired over the last several weeks?**


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

A few days later Kenzie, Jon and Bentley landed in South Carolina. They were now driving to her grandparents house.

" I can't believe Bentley slept the whole flight. I was honestly a little nervous about his first flight." Kenzie said as she looked back in the backseat at his little face.

"Yeah I was too. I mean people hate crying baby's on the plane and I could tell when we sat down the guy across from us kept staring."

"You would think you'd be use to people staring at you Ambrose." Kenzie smiled.

" Yeah , Yeah." He smiled focusing on the road. "Look Babe you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, my grandparents really want to see Bentley."

"That's not what I ment?"

" I know and yes I feel like I have to say my peace before I can really move on." Kenzie told him.

"Do you think that I will help with the nightmares?" Jon questioned "Kenz they're getting pretty bad?"

"But you know what helps?" Kenzie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jon's. "Having you in bed with me."

"Kenz?"

"Jon it's fine it will all blow over I promise." She told him as she kissed his cheek.

They pulled in to her grand parents house and were greeted hugs and kisses before they even got in side.

"Let me see my great-grandson." Dayanne asked proudly.

Kenzie smiled as she watched Jon got the car seat out of the car.

"How was your flight?" Ridge asked them.

"It actually wasn't bad. Bentley slept the whole flight." Jon answered as they headed inside.

They were in the living room and Jon got Bentley out of this car seat and was holding him.

"Grandfather we would like you to meet your great-grandson Bentley Jonathon." Kenzie said with a smile as Jon handed him Bentley.

"Oh Ridge isn't he the cutest little boy you've ever seen."

"Don't let Liam know you said that." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Liam is cute too. But just look at his amazing eyes and oh honey that hair." Dayanne said with a smile.

They talked most of the afternoon, about Bentley mostly and of course Ridge wanted to know all about the up and coming paper view. It was so cute to watch Jon interact with Ridge because Ridge would try everything to get Jon to spoil the outcome but Jon was always one step a head. Dayanne was holding Bentley when he started fussy, Kenzie looked at the clock and it knew he had be hungry.

"Here Gram, let me take him. He's probably hungry." Kenzie said as she stood up and took the baby from her Grandmother.

"You got it Kenz? Need help?" Jon asked as he watched her walk out of the living room.

Kenzie laughed just laughed " I think I can handle it."

Later that night Kenzie and Jon were laying in the guest room of her Grandparents house. They insisted that they stay at their house instead of a hotel. Bentley was sleeping in his pack and play as Jon and Kenzie cuddled together.

"So tomorrow?" Jon said.

"Tomorrow!" Kenzie repeated.

"Are you sure you want to do this you don't have to prove anything to anyone. You know that right?" Jon told her.

"I know that. But I have to do this for me. I have to put this to rest once and for all."

"You know that whatever you decide to do I will support you." Jon said.

"I know and that is why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Jon?"

"Yeah babe. I want to move." She blurted out.

"What?" Jon said sitting up in bed as Kenzie sat up and sat Indian style to look at him.

"I think I've had trouble sleeping because I don't feel safe in our home. I mean I love the condo I do. I like the location and we're right down the street from Roman and his family. But I just don't think I will ever be truly happy there. I'm sorry I am but I ..."

"I get it babe. They made you terrified to sleep in our home again." Jon said as he kissed her. "It doesn't matter where we live as long as the three of us are together. You , Me and our son. I will live anywhere." Jon said. "Where do you want to live?"

Kenzie giggled " I don't know. Just not there. I figure we can talk about it and decide after SummerSlam deal?"

"Deal. We can always move to Chicago so you can be closer to Punk."

Kenzie couldn't help but let out a laugh "Really?"

"Nope!" Jon said with a smile as he pulled Kenzie in for a deep passionate kiss.

**The next morning** Kenzie woke up and went into the guest bathroom and started to take shower. When someone chose to join her.

"Jon what are you doing?" She said as he pulled her close to him and began to kiss her neck.

"Kissing my wife." He said as he playfully bit her neck.

"Jon, we can't do this , not here , Bentley is gonna wake up soon and he'll be hungry."

"Your grandparents have him down stairs you pumped last night right?"

Kenzie giggled as Jon talked while still kissing her neck.

"Yeah I did but Jon" Kenzie started to say but Jon interrupted her.

"Bentley will be fine. I promise. I just want a few uninterrupted minutes with my wife." he said as he turned her around and their lips crashed against each others.

More than a few minutes later Kenzie and Jon came down the stairs. Kenzie saw that her grandmother was holding Bentley.

"Good Morning little man." Kenzie said with a smile as she took Bentley from her grandmother and kissed his pudgy cheek. "Did he already eat?" Kenzie asked.

Dayanne couldn't help but laugh "Yes McKenzie dear. He's already eaten and been changed twice. He also played a few rounds of peak a boo with your Grandfather."

"Sounds like he had quite the morning." Jon said with a smile. "Almost as good as ours." Jon whispered in Kenzie's ear.

Kenzie smiled at Jon's words. "Where is Grandfather any way?"

"I think he went down to the main barn to check in on the horses. So McKenzie your really going to do that today?"

"Yes. I am really going to see my dad today. I know he only got 6 months in jail for his part in this whole mess, but I want to set the record straight with him and then with Trent. I need this to end Grandma. Please understand that I never meant to hurt this family by following my heart. I am so glad that I did because it lead me to my husband and my son. But there are things that need to change before I can fully move on with my life."

"I know dear and your Grandfather and I have talked about it as well. We understand. But just know that you will always be out super star." She told her Granddaughter.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Bentley to do this?" Kenzie asked.

"Not at all besides Addison is coming over to spend the day with me."

"Where's Allyson?" Kenzie said.

"She's around I know she's been seeing a new guy John Luke I think his name is."

Kenzie laughed "Another John really?"

"Well I think they just call him Luke."

"Wasn't she seeing a guy name Kyle?" Jon asked.

Kenzie laughed "Yeah but I know they brought a while ago."

"OK then what do we know right little man!" Jon stated as he took Bentley from Kenzie.

**Later that afternoon** Kenzie and Jon were in the car heading to the Jail to see her father.

"You look really nice today Kenzie." Jon said with a smile as he looked over at her. She was wearing cute black carts with turquoise tank top.

"Thanks but you already got a little something morning." Kenzie laughed.

Jon grinned "I just wanted to tell you that you are beautiful."

"Jon I love you. You are always there when I need you. Thank you for being an amazing husband and a loving father to our son." Kenzie said as she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I love you too Kenz. I know I haven't been home much but ..."

"Ambrose look at me. I know you want to be home all the time. But you have a job Mr. WWE Super Star. The good news is Bentley and I can travel with you we've both been cleared medically and we are free to travel. I know it wont be easy to travel with a baby but we can do it." Kenzie said.

Jon smiled "Piper isn't thinking about coming back to the ring early is she? Because Ambrose doesn't like that idea."

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh "Did you really just refer to yourself in the third person? Look I know I am not cleared to go back in the ring but I can start light work outs. So that is what I intended to do alright?"

"LIGHT WORKS OUTS!" Jon said a little louder. "I don't want you to push yourself. The Diva's title isn't going anywhere OK?"

"I know but I just don't want them to think that Piper Rylee went soft after having a baby. I can still kick ass you know." She stated.

"I know and I have a feeling that when you do make your come back a certain sell out is at the top of your list." He said.

"Damn Straight he is. I will dirty deeds Mr. Money in the bank and then curb stomp him for good measure."

"Is that it?" Jon asked.

"Nope! Then I will Moonsault just because I can!"

Jon just laughed and leaned over and kissed Kenzie cheek.

They soon pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you sure you want to do this babe?"

"Yes Jon I need to do this." Kenzie told him.

"I will be right here with you."

"Thank you."

They walked in to the jail and cheeked in for visiting hours. They were then searched and they waited a few more minutes before they were sent back to this open room that looked like a cafeteria. The officer showed them to a table and they sat down. When they noticed Ethan come out.

"Oh McKenzie I am so glad that you decided to come and see me. You must have gotten my letter."

" I did get it. But that's not why I am here."

"Is everything alright with you and Bentley? Your walking very well now."

"I am fine. Lucky the person you hired doesn't know anything about the human body she missed my spine and all major organs. It wasn't as bad as it looked."

"Thank the Lord! I want you to know that you were never supposed to get hurt. Not like that. I am truly sorry McKenzie I am. Please forgive me I want us to start over. I see how much you and Jon care for each other and your son Please."

"I'm sorry Dad but I've come to say goodbye." She told him.

"Goodbye I don't understand goodbye?" Ethan said.

"It means that after today I don't have a father any more. You wont see me or hear from me ever again. I am sorry that it's come to this but you've left me no choice. I have to protect myself and my son. I can't trust you not any more. We use to be so close when I was a kid. I remember you taught me how to ride a horse , how to throw a spit ball. I do have great memories but somewhere a long the line we drifted apart and nothing I ever did was good enough for you. When I got into wrestling you started to treat me differently. When I came to you when I was 16 and told you what Trent did you laughed and said he just cared to much and we were ment to be together after that I knew that no matter what Trent did to me ... it didn't matter because you were always going to be on his side. He kidnapped me when I was pregnant and you were still on his side. You hated Phil when I brought him home. Phil showed me how to live again. He showed me that my dreams do matter. I thank God he did because that lead me to Jon. My husband and we have a beautiful baby boy who is amazing and is going to grow up and become whatever he wants." Kenzie couldn't hold in her tears any longer.

"Dad I will always love you for being my father. But we can't have any contact with each other not any more. I wish I could say I'm sorry but I am actually relieved. I do feel sorry for you that you wont get to see your grandson grow up but that was a choice you made when you chose Trent over me." Kenzie and Jon both stood up.

Kenzie looked her father in the eyes "Good Bye Ethan."

Then Jon softly grabbed her hand as they walked out. When they got out to the car Kenzie couldn't help it but the tears came rushing out. Jon pulled her close.

"I am here for you no matter what. I know that wasn't easy." Jon whispered to her. "I will love you always."

"I love you too." said as she kissed him softly.

As Jon started the car and drove off he looked over at Kenzie. "Are you sure you want to make the next stop? Because you really don't have to do this?"

"I know. But I need to face Trent one last time. I need to make sure he hears me. He kidnapped our son Jon. I wont let him get away with that and I sure as hell am not gonna let him hurt us again."

They drove another hour and a half. Kenzie of course called her grandmother twice in that time frame to check in on Bentley.

Jon and Kenzie once again went through security and wanted for their name to be called. Finally an officer called Kenzie. As they both stood up Kenzie placed her hand on Jon's chest.

"I need to do this one by myself." She told him.

Jon was hesitant "Are you sure Kenz, I just?"

"Yes I am sure. I need to do this one on my own. I love you so much." She said as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

She was now being escorted to the back there was just a pain of glass that separated Trent and Kenzie.

"Oh Bella. You did come to see me." Trent said with a smile.

"Trent shut up! I am going to talk and you are just going to sit there and listen to every word of it. Got it." She demanded.

Trent just nodded.

"We are done! DONE! I never want to see or hear from you again. This is not a game not anymore. You ever come near me, Jon or my son again. I will unleash a beast that you have never seen before and when I am done if there is anything left of your sorry ass. I will unleash Moxley. Do you understand me? Trent you are a woman beating selfish ass hole. I wasted so many years thinking that I didn't deserve anything better than you. You treated me like shit all during high school you made me feel like I was nothing. NOTHING! When I finally did get the courage to break away from you and I found Phil. Well he found me the shell of a woman who you created. I was to drunk and high when Phil found me he should have let me die. But he was real man he saved me. My point of all of this is that Trent you are DEAD to me. I wont give you any more of my time. I am moving on from you and the hell that you created. Do you understand me! If you ever and I do mean ever try to come near me. I wont hesitated I swear to God Trent."

"Are you done?" Trent said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah I'm done." she said.

"Now you listen you Southern whore. This ... us ... you and me. That will never be over. I will have you back one day McKenzie we are destined to be together. If you think that I am scared of you well then think again and Moxley please I am not scared of that scum bag. I will do my time honesty this time. But mark my words Bella I will get out and I will find you." Trent told her. "As far as Phil saving you, everything I ever did was to protect you. I love you."

"Love? That's not how you love someone Trent. You beat me every chance you got all because I was my own person. You didn't let me have a life. You wanted me to be this perfect southern belle. News flash I am not that woman never have been and never will be. So hear me when I tell you leave me and my family alone or I will make your life a living hell. Got it!" Kenzie said as she stood up and told the officer that she was done.

"THIS ISN'T OVER MCKENZIE. NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" Trent screamed.

"Oh it's over! It's so over."

* * *

162 reviews! You guys are great! :) Thank you so much! Keep reviewing and commenting.

Did Kenzie make the right choice in ending her relationship with her father?

Should Jon and Kenzie move again? If so where will she ever feel safe?


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

_Kenzie was out for a light run she was running in the park in the early morning. She was pushing Bentley in his stroller. The sun was shining bright in the sky as it began to warm the earth below. Kenzie was feeling great as she looked down at her little man whose eyes were wide open looking at the world as it was going by. But the blue sky faded to grey quickly and someone put their hand over her mouth and pushed her to the ground hard._

_"Don't fight me Bella. I told you we would be together again."_

_"Bentley." Kenzie faintly said._

_"Our son if fine. Sugar Kane." Trent told her as he softy stroked her cheek with his hands._

_As Kenzie looked over she saw Tracy (Trent's Mom) with a grin on her face pushing Bentley's stroller. When she tried to wrestle away from Trent he put a knife to her throat._

_"I told you he's fine. His Grandma will take care of him." As Trent forced a kiss on her._

_"Stop Please. Trent I don't love you. I love Jon." She cried._

_"No you don't he'll soon forget all about you. We are meant to be together."_

_" I don't love you." Kenzie screamed and pushed Trent away she got up and started running in the park calling out for Jon and Bentley._

_Trent was chasing after her but no matter how fast Kenzie seemed to run it wasn't fast enough and Trent tackled her to the ground._

_"No matter where you run I will find you. This isn't over." As he kissed her again. _

"Kenzie. Kenzie. Baby wake up! You're having a dream." Jon said as he tried to wake up his wife.

Kenzie was screaming and waving her arms and legs having yet another nightmare. Jon felt for her, she wouldn't talk about it. He was trying to wake her up.

"Kenz, baby wake up."

Finally Kenzie opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jon as the tears came flooding out of her eyes. He pulled her close and softly kissed her head.

"Kenz?" Jon said with concern in his voice as they looked to each others eyes as he wiped her tears.

"Just hold me please." Kenzie sobbed.

Jon pulled her as close to him as he could. Kenzie laid her head on his chest, Jon softly began to rub her back. They didn't speak a word to each one another they didn't need to. All Kenzie needed and wanted to was be close to Jon wrapped in his muscular arms where she felt safe and warm. He kissed her head again as she slowly began to drift back to sleep.

"I love you Kenzie so much never forget that." Jon whispered.

"I love you too." She said.

**The next morning** Kenzie woke up still wrapped in Jon's arms he was sound asleep. She kissed his cheek and slowly got out of bed and looked over at Bentley who was laying in the pack and play. He was wide a wake look up at his mom with the cutest face.

"Good Morning Little Man." Kenzie said as she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

Kenzie changed Bentley and then got ready for the day all while Jon was sleeping. She then headed down stairs , her grandmother had turned the kitchen into a little canning factory.

"That time of year again huh Gram?" Kenzie said with a smile.

"Good Morning Dear." Dayanne greeted. "Yes and your mother and sisters will be here in a little bit to help. You are more than welcome to stay and extra couple of days and help us out. You know this is a busy time of year."

"I know Gram, but we need to be heading to the west coast for Raw and Smackdown. I think we've decided to just hang out there because SummerSlamm is in LA anyway." Kenzie explained as her Grandma was still rushing around the kitchen. "So what are you canning first?" Kenzie asked.

"You know I always can my cucumber relish , cucumbers, tomatoes and I end with my strawberry jam. The Callaways have done it in that order for years!" Dayanne said excitedly.

"I know! The jam is my favorite. You know Gram you could send me some when you get it done." Kenzie said with a smile.

"If you and Jon are lucky." She laughed.

"If we're lucky what?" Jon asked he still looked half asleep as he kissed Kenzie's lips softly.

"Gram will send us some home-made jam." Kenzie smiled.

"She makes home-made jam?"

"Among other things. Yes Jon I do." Dayanne smiled.

**Later that afternoon** Constance , Allyson along with Dayanne were in the kitchen while Addison was watching Bentley. Kenzie was up stairs packing and getting ready head to the airport. Jon was taking a nap while Kenzie packed, she felt bad because she knew she kept him up last night.

"I love watching my husband sleep, he looks so peaceful. I love my unstable lunatic fringe." Kenzie thought to herself as she watched him sleep sprawled out on the bed. She couldn't help but my. Kenzie proceeded to carrying some of their stuff down stairs. When she looked in the living room she was instantly pissed.

"Give me my son!" Kenzie demanded as she took her son out Trent's Moms arm. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"McKenzie sweetie calm down. You know I always come over on the first day of canning to help out Day." Tracy smiled.

"I can't believe this."

"Ben is very cute. We are lucky to have him in our family." Tracy stated.

"Excuse Me? Your family? You have to be shitting me? First of all his name is Bentley and second he will never and I do mean never be apart of your screwed up family." Kenzie said with anger in her voice trying to stay as calm as possible because she was holding her son.

"McKenzie Please. I know Royal and Trent hurt you but everything they did was out of love. Royal and I love you like a daughter. We know that you and Trent will someday find your way back to each other. Our Grandson needs that."

"Are you out of your FUCKING MIND BITCH? Bentley is my son, mine and Jon's get that through your think southern head." Kenzie yelled as Bentley started crying. "Shhh it's ok little man mommy didn't mean to scare you."

"Please listen we just want what best for you can't you see that." Tracy said.

"What's best for me? Are you kidding me? I can't believe this I really can't. I could have lost my career or even worse my life because of you dumb ass husband and son. You're still defending them and talking about what's best for me?." Kenzie said.

"What is going on in here?" Constance asked walking into the living room hearing the commotion and he grandson's cry. "Here Sweet Pea , let me take the baby." she said.

"No! Get away from me. All you!" Kenzie said as she stormed up stairs. She tried to calm Bentley down but she was raddled to so they were both a mess. "Jon wake up. Jon, we're leaving now! Wake up." Kenzie said as Jon began to stir a little but didn't really wake up. "DAMN IT AMBROSE GET UP!" She yelled. Jon shot up noticing his wife was flustered and his son was crying. He stood up and took the baby from Kenzie and tried to calm him down. "What the hell is going on?" He asked confused.

"We are leaving now." Kenzie said grabbing Bentley's car seat and placing it on the bed and making sure that all their stuff was packed.

"Kenz our flight doesn't leave for another almost four hours." He said noticing the time.

" I don't care I want to get out of here. We can take an early flight or wait and the fucking airport." Kenzie yelled.

Jon kissed his son's forehead and placed him in his car seat , he had stopped crying while in Jon's arms.

"Kenz baby talk to me. What's wrong?" He said softly grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him so they were now facing each other.

"That bitch was holding our son Jon." She told him.

"OK? Honey We know a lot of bitches you're going to need to be more specific." Jon said with a laugh to try to lighten the mood.

"Tracy that fucking bitch was hold our son Jon. She called Bentley her grandson. I want to leave. Please." Kenzie said.

"Alright we'll leave. Wait she called Bentley her grandson?"

Kenzie just shook her head when there was a knock on the door.

"McKenzie honey bee? It's mom can we talk."

Kenzie just shook her head as Jon answered the door and Kenzie checked on Bentley who was wide awake.  
"Hi Constance." Jon said.

"Hi Jon can I talk to McKenzie I think we need to clear the air." Constance said.

"Umm well she finishing packing we're heading to the airport early."

"Please."

Kenzie couldn't take it anymore and walked over to the door she had the rest of her bags in hand.

"Jon honey will you grab Bentley please?"

"Yeah babe." he said as walked over to the bed and made sure Bentley was strapped in properly he made a face and Bentley just stared at his dad. "Someday you'll think I'm funny little man." He smiled as he grabbed the car seat. They were heading down the stairs with Constance right behind them.

"Kenzie come on don't make a big deal about this." Allyson said.

Kenzie ignored her sister and her mother who called after them as they headed to the car. As Jon was putting Bentley in the back Kenzie put the bags in the truck. Jon then went back in the house and got the others.

"McKenzie Anne Callaway Talk to me!"

"What Mom? What? What do you want me to say? You let that woman in Gram and Grandpa's house. She was holding my son."

"Listen I know you're mad but Tracy didn't have anything to do with any of the crap that Royal and Trent did."

"And Dad. You can't forget dad."

"I know McKenzie. The empty bed I sleep in at night reminds me that my husband is in jail."

"I am sorry mom. I love you but I can't believe you are defending that woman. I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side McKenzie but someone needs to be there for Tracy her son and husband are in jail because ... "

"Go ahead I dare you Mom ... say it ... because of me. You know I actually thought we were moving forward in our relationship I thought we put all that crap behind us but this right here proves that we haven't."

Jon was now standing next to the car he didn't want to get involved of this mother daughter fight.

"McKenzie please listen to me come back in side and let's talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. I don't know what Tracy knew or didn't and frankly I don't give a shit. She is not someone I want in my life or my son's life. So if you want to hang out with her well then fine. I lost a father yesterday , I can lose a mother today." Kenzie stated.

"McKenzie I just want what's best for you and my grandson."

"The best thing for me, Jon and OUR son. Is to get the hell out of this place!" Kenzie yelled.

"McKenzie Anne!" Ridge's strong southern voice said and she walked over to her. "What is goin' on round her?"

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but Jon and I are leaving early."

"Why?"

"Because Tracy's here and she was holding Bentley and she was talking... Look I know I may have over reacted but I just can't deal with this."

"Wait Tracy McBride is in my house."

"Yes." Kenzie said " She said she was here to help Gram's with the canning."

"Ridge she does it every year and I thought it would something nice for us to do." Constance said.

Ridge just nodded and looked over at his granddaughter he could tell that she was hurt and pissed so there must be more to this conflict than meets the eyes, he understood her choice to leave.

"Have a nice flight dear." Ridge told her as he hugged and kissed her cheek. Then walked over Jon. "Take care of my great-grandson now." He smiled as he shook Jon's hand and then pulled him into a hug.

"Alway." Jon smiled.

"Goodbye mom." Kenzie said as she got in the car and they drove away.

As they were driving Jon reached over and softly grabbed Kenzie's hand and kissed it.

"You know I love you right always."

"I love you too Jon Always." She said back. Kenzie glanced back at their son in the back seat who was now sleeping. "We are the only family we need right, just you , me and Bentley. Screw everyone else."

Jon smiled and nodded "You and my son are all I need in this world to be happy. Believe that." He leaded over and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Thank You ... Wolfgirl2013 , wwemicky , MRSWWEGIRL , justkimmy** for your reviews and comments on the last chapter! Keep the feed back coming! :)

Let me know what you think!

Did Kenzie over react to Tracy being there and holding Bentley?

What will help Kenzie rid herself of these night mares?

_**Next Chapter: The Diva's meet Bentley and Monday Night Raw! :)**_


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Monday: Kenzie and Jon were in Portland for Monday Night Raw , Kenzie and Bentley stayed at the hotel while Jon went to the gym. Constance kept calling her and leaving messages but Kenzie would just ignore them. Deep down she knew her mother meant well but Kenzie just didn't want to have to deal with it. Any of it she honestly wanted to forget about Trent and the entire McBride family. She had her own family now, her Jon and Bentley. She did talk to her Grandfather on the phone no matter what Ridge was always there for McKenzie.

"Hey babe." Jon greeted with a smile as he came back into the hotel room.

"Hey" Kenzie said as she was feeding Bentley. "How was your work out?"

"It was good. Did you go back to sleep after I left?"

"For like five minutes then our lovely son woke up." Kenzie smiled as she began to burp him now.

Jon smiled "Is it weird that I am excited to show off our son tonight?"

"Aww Ambrose it's actually kind of a turn on." Kenzie smiled.

"Really?" Jon said with a smirk as he walked over to Kenzie and kissed her. As Bentley burped. They couldn't help but laugh as they both looked at their son.

"Nice one little man. But damn you stink."

"He takes after his dad, because damn you stink Ambrose."

"Oh you are so funny."

"Go shower." Kenzie laughed. "Right Bentley daddy's stinks."

**That afternoon** they arrived at the arena, Kenzie got Bentley's car seat as Jon grabbed the stroller and locked the car seat into place before grabbing the bags.

"This was much easier when it was just the two of us." Jon said with a smile.

"Yeah I know. But he's worth it." Kenzie smiled.

"Hell yeah he is." Jon smiled. As they headed towards the arena they could see and hear some of the fans cheering.

"You are the man now Mr. Ambrose!" Kenzie smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah." Jon said.

They weren't even to the locker room yet when they heard a girly scream and Nikki run up.

"Tell me that's Bentley." Nikki said.

"Hello Nikki." Kenzie laughed. "Yes that's Bentley."

"Oh My gosh isn't he the cutest baby ever." She said. " You have to bring him to the locker room all the girls are gonna wanna see him."

Kenzie smiled "Alright. I'll see you later Ambrose." Kenzie told him as she softly kissed his lips and grabbed Bentley diaper bag from him.

"I think I'm gonna go see some fans then I have a meeting with creative." He told her.

" Really? You're going to go sign some autographs and pose for pictures?" Kenzie questioned.

"I didn't say anything about posing." Jon laughed."But they're the reason with do this right." Jon smiled.

"Oh my name Ambrose so humble.!"

" Yeah, Yeah." He said while he kissed her softly.

"Wait why are you meeting with creative?" Kenzie asked.

"Never you mind woman." He said with a laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't let them get to carried away with my son now." Jon laughed as Kenzie pushed the stroller towards the Diva's locker room.

When she went it she couldn't help but smile this was home and she truly missed it. Even tho when she was a WWE Diva the Shield had their owe locker room she still would hang out with Nattie and Nikki in here.

"Kenzie he is so adorable." Brie boasted.

"Yeah I told Jon thank God he's cute because I hear these are non refundable." All the girls laughed.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Nattie asked.

"Oh yeah Hulk Hogan's birthday celebration. Hell Yeah! I hope to be able to meet him. I mean I wasn't really a Hulkamania. But he's still a legend." Kenzie said.

Kenzie loved spending time with the girls again it was nice they talked story lines mostly about Paige and AJ, along with Brie and Stephanie.

"You Brie you and the Stephanie? Huh ... nice!"

"jealous?" Brie laughed.

" I would wrestle and alligator if it meant I could get back in the ring."

"What is it with you and your husband? Again with the alligators." Nikki laughed.

Kenzie smiled because Nikki was holding Bentley.

"Is your John ready for his match with Brock Lesnar? I heard he's the 1 in the 21 and 1." Kenzie laughed.

Nikki stuck her tongue out at Kenzie before looking back down at Bentley with a smile.

"Yeah my John is ready he is so fired up. I haven't seen him like that it a long time."

"What about Ambrose? Kenz he is ready for his lumber jack match with Seth?" Nattie asked.

"He's ready I swear that man was born ready. But it's just."

"What honey?" Brie asked concerned as she took Bentley from Nikki.

"It's nothing really." Kenzie said.

"I know that's not nothing spill it Piper." Nikki said in her dominating Bella Tone.

"Fine. Dean's ready for the match. But I feel like he's been hiding something from me. If that makes any sense. We talk about everything. We are trying to find a new place so I know he's been getting realtor calls but over the last several days he's been getting more calls and being a little secretive about them." Kenzie said. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh God No!" Nattie said. "That man loves you to the moon and back we all know that. I honestly don't think it's bad."

"Should I talk to him about it?" Kenzie asked.

"Hell Yeah I would confront him. If he's lying you need to find out why." Nikki told her.

"Nicole, Dean's a sweet guy I don't think he means to be hiding anything. If he hasn't told you after Smackdown then I would talk to him." Brie said with a smile , "Isn't that right Bentley. I think your mommy maybe just a bit to paranoid."

They were now sitting in catering and Nattie was holding Bentley at this point they just couldn't get enough of him. All the divas were just so enamored with him.

"Are you lady's done drooling over my son?" Jon said with a smile.

"Not on your life Ambrose." Nattie said with a smile.

"I can't believe you actually have a cute kid." Cena said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know takes after his dad don't you little man." Jon said with a smile.

"Yeah I doubt that. I think he get's most of his looks from Piper." Roman smiled.

Nattie handed Bentley to Jon as the guys were now off talking with Benltey with them.

"I think a man holding a baby is the sexiest thing ever." Nikki said.

Kenzie turned her head and saw her husband holding their son. Nikki war right Jon never looked more sexy in that moment then bragging about his son.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Kenzie said. "So you and Cena? Any chance?" Kenzie question.

"I doubt it. He seems set in his ways."

"Aren't all men." Kenzie laughed.

Later that Night the back stage area was insane with everyone wanting to celebrate the Hulks birthday. Kenzie talked to Roddy Piper who she had meet a while ago when the Shield was on Piper's Pit.

"Piper." Kenzie heard a voice call.

"Hi Stephanie. How are you?"

"Wonderful."

"So you and Brie at SummerSlam huh. I bet that will be a hell of a match."

Stephanie laughed "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Really? Stephanie your a McMahon you're going to win." Kenzie smiled.

"Good Answer. Hey I wanted to tell Ambrose I loved his post interview he did after his Battleground."

"Right the one where he gave you advice. Who was it right Fat Tony and Stinky Pete." Kenzie laughed.

"Where does he come up with this stuff?"

" I don't know I wouldn't want him any other way."

"Well we are all excited for him. I was a little hesitant when they came to me with the idea, but after his most recent segments . They definitely picked the right guy! Tell I said congratulations and make us proud." Stephanie said with a smile as she walked away.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Kenzie said even a more confused.

The show official started and Bentley was getting a little fussy so Kenzie was feeding him Dean's locker room that he still shared with Roman.

"Hey Baby Girl." Roman said with a smile. "Opps didn't mean to interrupt dinner." He laughed.

"Shut up Reigns." Kenzie laughed as she finished feeding him and then began to burp him.

Roman and Kenzie were watching Seth he was in a match vs RVD.

"Where's Jon?" Kenzie asked.

"Hmm I don't know honestly. I have seen him in like a half and hour."

Seth won his match and then headed up the ramp while his music played. But he seemed like he was on the look out for something so he began to look around Hulk's presents that were on the stage. He walked around them and even shook the big box. He looked relieve and started to walk away when Dean jumped out of the big box.

"You have got to be shitting me?" Kenzie laughed.

"How long was he in that damn thing." Roman smiled.

"That's dedication." Kenzie said.

They watched as Dean and Seth began to brawl and then Seth finally gets out of the ring and runs up in to the crowd. As Dean grabs a mic. Dean stands on up the turn buckle looking in Seth's direction.

"RUN SETH! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Dean yells as he rocks back off the turn buckle and stands in the middle of the ring.

"Cause there aint no runnin , aint no hiding in a lumber jack match. In 6 days ... your ass belongs to me. And for just $9.99 I am gonna get more than my moneys worth." He said as the tosses the mic like he does while he does some of his lunatic fringe movements.

"Is that the Total Diva theme song?" Kenzie asked Roman.

"I think so? Weird."

"Well my man can fringe to anything. Look at he looks like an airplane." Kenzie smiled.

Bentley had finally fallen asleep and Kenzie put him in his car seat. When she heard Dean come in.

"HI there my total diva." She smiled as she kissed him.

"Not Funny! I can't believe they messed up like that. Did you see me look over that way." Jon said.

"Yeah I did. Hey Stephanie wanted me to tell you congratulations and make us proud?" Kenzie said as she wrapped her arms around Jon's waist.

"I don't think I want to tell you not yet."

Kenzie playfully hit him as she stepped away. "Jonathon you know I hate secrets. Why wont you just tell me?"

"Alright it's nothing bad. It will actually be really good for us! Trust me can you do that please?" Jon asked.

"You know I trust you."

"Good. Now I am going to grab a shower before Hulk Hogan celebration." He said as he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments.

What is Jon hiding?

Can Kenzie really start to move on? Is the Trent thing really over?

Let me know what you think! :)


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

The next morning Kenzie woke up and noticed the hotel room was empty. She sat up in the bed and looked around. Bentley's diaper bag and stroller were gone. "Where are they?" Kenzie thought to herself. Then she noticed a note on the night stand.

Hey Kenz ,

Took Bentley with me this morning. I know he kept you up last night! Get some rest! We'll be back later!

Love you!

That didn't answer her question as what they were doing. She shrugged and then got up and took a shower. It was nice and warm but sometimes in the silence her mind out start to race and think of Trent and all the hell he had put her through.

"Stop Kenzie! This isn't the person you are. I am not afraid! I am a fighter I wont let him tare me down. I wont change who I am! I am a strong wife and mother! I am a Fighter!" Kenzie told herself.

Kenzie had finished getting ready and was packing up their stuff, when Jon came in with Bentley.

"See Little Man I told you Mommy would probably be awake." he said.

"Good Morning my boys." Kenzie said as she bent down and kissed Bentley and then kissed Jon.

"Bentley you lucky boy. I use to get the first kiss." He smiled. "So I booked us a hotel for the rest of the week in LA. I have a couple for appearances and stuff for SummerSlam."

"Yeah I talked to Stephanie and I told her that I was going with her to one of the Schools in East LA for the Be A Star Campaign." Kenzie told him.

"Really did you now? Were you going to tell me?" Jon asked.

"Well you still haven't told me your big secret so I would say we are even. But I swear Jon if it is something bad I will not hesitate to kick your unstable Dean Ambrose Ass. Got it!" Kenzie said.

"I got it little momma! But don't worry. I promise you will like it."

"Just tell me please?" She said giving him the sad face.

"Damn It. Bentley your moms giving me the sad face she knows I can't say no to that. Oh what's that little man you need a diaper change. Yeah your mommy will do it." Jon laughed.

"Saved by the little man. Ambrose." She smiled as she picked up Bentley.

**Later that afternoon** they were at the arena. Kenzie was talking with Stephanie about coming back to work. Kate wanted to come back around Night of Champions. But Jon said he still thought that was too soon.

"Why don't we see how you feel then? Alright?" Stephanie told her.

"Sounds fair. Will I get my rematch? I mean everything happened fast with the Wyatt's and then me being pregnant. I just wanted to know if I would get another title shot?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes Piper you will be getting another Title shot. I just honestly don't know when. The AJ/Paige feud is pretty strong right now." Stephanie told her.

"I know! I understand I was just wondering."

Kenzie was heading back to Jon's locker room when AJ came up with a smile.

"HI Friend." She said.

"Hey AJ. How's that Punk of a husband?" Kenzie asked.

"He's good. When was the last time you talked to him?" AJ asked.

"Last night right before Raw went off the air. We were talking about the beast incarnate Brock Lesnar."

AJ laughed "Sometimes I think you talk to my husband more than I do. He told me you talked to him last week when Bentley couldn't go to sleep."

"Yeah sometimes that little guy just woke go to sleep so I called Phil. He's the only person I know that is up all the time anyway, well him and Vince. I love my job way to much to call the boss at 3 am." They both laughed.

"So when are you officially coming back to work?" AJ wondered.

"Well I hoping to start doing some house shows but my goal is to back on Raw and Smackdown by Night of Champions." Kenzie smiled.

"Yeah I know you are ready to get back in that ring."

"You have no idea. I can't wait to actually be able to start a tougher work out. I love Jon a lot but he thinks I am glass that could break."

"I would love to wrestle you tonight. Well actually wrestle would be good too." AJ said.

"Aren't you in a match tonight?"

"Yeah I am. I have to face Eva Marie."

Kenzie laughed and AJ glared at her.

"Shut up it's not funny. I mean really. I have to lose to her tonight."

Kenzie was laughing even harder "Let me guess , Paige interrupts and then she pins you again? Wait that happened last night."

"No I get counted out because Paige and I start to fight."

"Taking a page from the Ambrose play book. Nice he will be flattered."

Kenzie entered Jon's Locker room and saw Seth sitting on the couch holding Bentley and making funny faces.

"HI boys."

"Can you say Hi Momma?" Seth said as he picked up his little hand and waved at Kenzie. She looked around and didn't see Jon.

"Where's Jon?"

"He got a phone call and asked if I would watch the little guy here so he could take it. I don't think he got good service in here."

"Do you know anything about why he's been acting a little weird?" Kenzie asked.

Seth Laughed "Your kidding right Piper? He's the unstable lunatic fringe. He always acts weird."

"Yeah I guess I am just reading too much in to it."

"So did you and Stephanie talk about when you are coming back?" Seth asked.

"Yeah hopefully at Night of Champions but I say before. I did talk to Sandra about my new ring attire."

Seth smiled "Yeah Gonna look like me?"

"No! You look like sad X-men character. No offense."

"Well it's better than your husband who looks like he just rolled out of bed and tossed on some cloths."

"Yeah but my man makes anything look good. Besides this is all your fault if you hadn't sold out I could come back and wear my Shield gear you sell out."

"I didn't Sell out I bought in. Haven't you seen my new shirt. Believe in ... "

But Kenzie laughed and cut him off "Shut up."

They both laughed.

A little bit later Kenzie was playing around with Bentley in Jon's locker room during main event, when Jon finally came back in.

"Where have you been?" Kenzie asked.

"On the phone."

"OK? Jon is everything alright. I don't want to be the nagging wife because I am just not that person. But you are really freaking me out here. PLEASE just tell me?"

"Hmmm Not yet." Jon said with a smirk. "I have to go I have a match with Cesaro. I do love you so much know that." Jon told her as he kissed her softly. " And I love you little man." He said as he kissed his son's head. Then left the room for his match.

"Bentley honey I love your dad so much, but I want to seriously hurt him right now in this moment." Kenzie told him.

Kenzie and Bentley walked out to the viewing area and began to watch the match. Every time Dean Ambrose and Antonio Cesaro were in a match together it was insane. This match was no different it was a back and forth match.

At one point in the match they were on the top rope and it looked like Ambrose bit Cesaro's nose.

"Ambrose really?" Kenzie said to the screen with a laugh.

"Hey baby girl and Mr. Bentley man." Roman said coming up to watch the match.

"Hey Roman are you ready to face the Miz tonight?"

"Really? Piper? Really?" Roman laughed.

"I take that as a yes. Nice tornado DDT baby." Kenzie said turning her attention back to the screen.

"He is a crazy man in that ring I give him that."

"But he's my crazy man and I wouldn't want him any other way." Kenzie said with a smile.

Ambrose went for the cover but Cesaro kicked out. Then Cesaro went for the cover and Ambrose kicked out at 2. Then the WWE Universe started the "Let's Go Ambrose" Chants.

Kenzie was smiling ear to ear when she could ear it from back stage.

"Here that Bentley? They are cheering for you dad. Can you say "Let's Go Ambrose." Kenzie said holding her son who was just looking up at her with his beautiful eyes.

"Guess he'll need to work on that." Roman said with a smile. "Piper it's good to see you happy. How is everything going?"

"They are good. Jon and I are looking for a new place to live."

"Yeah he told me. I will miss having you down the road but I get it. You need to feel safe and that place is full of bad memory's."

"I would like to get a house and actually start making good memories you know."

"You will Piper you will."

This match was a physical match for both men involved. Each time one went the cover the other would kick out. "This is Awesome" was now being heard in the arena.

Ambrose and Cesaro were still going back and forth when Ambrose hit him with Dirty Deeds for the Win.

"Hell yeah! That's my man!" Kenzie said with a grin and then looked down at Bentley. "That is how it's done little man."

As Dean was in the ring Seth's music began to play as he came out on the stage with his brief case in hand. Dean turned his attention towards Seth.

Kenzie and Roman couldn't help but laugh when they heard the "You Sold Out" chants.

"Ambrose this Sunday at SummerSlam you and I finally go one on one in a LumberJack match."

Dean was in the ring listening to Seth's words when he said "So ready! So ready"

"A match of your choosing by the way. A match were 20 other WWE super stars who probably don't like us very much are going to surround the ring and ensure that if either of us tries to run or hide in say a birthday present or in the trunk of a car the moment that person steps through those ropes one or all of those lumber jacks will throw them right back in the ring. This Sunday I will prove to you and to Piper along with the entire WWE Universe what I have known all a long. I am the future of this company and I am better than you. I am better than some lunatic fringe who doesn't give a damn about his physical well-being. I am better than some bipolar nut job who should be locked away. I am better than some hell cat with rabies who was never my friend , who was never my brother and who I never gave a damn about in the first place. This Sunday I hope Piper is watching when I end this and end you! She will finally see you for who you really are Ambrose. An unstable nut job. Then just maybe she will see the light and buy in."

Dean was pacing the ring he closed his eyes as was talking to himself. Trying to calm himself down in the corner of the ring.

"Roman can you take Bentley a minute." She said.

"Piper. I know that look what are you gonna do?" He said as he took Bentley from Kenzie.

"Taking care of business." She stated as she headed to the gorilla position with angry and furry she waited for Seth.

"What the fuck was that Rollins?"

"Hey Piper." He greeted with a smile.

"Don't smile at me you sell out. I asked you a question. What the hell was that? You never cared about him? What about me and Roman? Did you ever care about us?" She yelled as she grabbed him by his new Seth Rollins Shirt.

"Piper it was just a promo you know I didn't mean any of that. Well I didn't mean most of it."

"Well I hope your ready for Sunday, because I will be on commentary and I will watch as Dean Ambrose gets nuts on your sell out ass." She said as she pushed him.

"What the hell is going on?" Jon asked as he came up.

"Ask your wife man? She's pissed." Seth said.

"I can see that. Kenz what's up?"

"I just told Mr. Sell Out here that I will be ring side this Sunday to watch you kick his smug ass."

"Kenz you know it was just scripted why are you so mad?"

"You're taking his side? Really Ambrose after everything he just said to you. Whatever!" Kenzie said as she walked away she took Bentley from Roman and headed to Jon's locker room.

"What the hell was that? I guess I should have cleared it with her before I used her in the promo?" Seth said. "Is she really going to be ring side at SummerSlam?"

"She will be now. I know that as soon as she talks to Stephanie she'll agree. But I wouldn't worry about it man. I think she's mad at me more than you."

"Why what did you do?" Roman asked.

" I didn't do anything yet. I mean I have surprise but I don't want to tell her yet and it's pissing her off."

"Dude not that I am telling you what to do or anything but you better tell her before she kills me or you." Seth laughed.

**After the Smackdown** taping Jon and Kenzie headed back to the hotel they were leaving for LA in the morning. When they got back Bentley was out as Kenzie kissed his forehead and laid him down in his pack and play. She couldn't help but watch him sleep. When Jon got out of the shower he came out of the bathroom in just a pair of work out shorts.

"WOW! He looks so hot right now. No Kenzie. You're mad at him. He's keeping a secrete." Kenzie told her self.

Kenzie was sitting on the bed watching Jon and he would look over at her.

"Are you checking me out?"

"Yes I am. Gotta problem with that?"

"Nope." Jon laughed. "You wanna fool around?" Jon said as he crawled over the bed as kissed his wife.

"Nope." Kenzie said.

"What?"

"Jon please tell me what your hiding because I can't take it anymore. I am freaking out. I even yelled at Seth, I was pissed for what he said. I know it's scripted but it still hurt. He stood there and said it like he meant it."

" He didn't babe and you know that right?" He said. "But hey Stephanie and Hunter agreed to let you be on Commentary for the match on Sunday. Are you excited."

Kenzie smiled "Hell Yeah. I am hoping to get in a good shot on Seth"

"Wait a minute I said you could be ring side. I didn't say you could fight."

"You're not the boss of me Ambrose."

"Yeah well that Ring on your figure says other wise." He laughed as he pulled her close and in one swift motion laid her on the bed and was now on top of her as they began to make out.

Kenzie smiled and pulled away.

"Tell me?"

"Alright. I am going to star in a movie."

Kenzie laughed "No for real what is the secrete."

They both sat up.

"Kenz it's real. I am going to star in the next WWE Action movie call "Lockdown"." He told her.

Kenzie sat there as a huge smile came acrossed her face as she let out a scream of excitement but then covered her mouth hoping she didn't wake up Bentley. Jon laughed.

"This is amazing. I am so proud of you babe." she said kissing him.

"I wanted to wait to tell you. They aren't making the official announcement until Thursday."

"So what's the movie about?"

"Well I play a cop."

"That's all I needed to know." Kenzie smiled as she pulled Jon close and kissed him again.

"Jon I am so proud of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. You do know that everything I do is for you and Bentley."

"I know and we are so lucky to have you."

* * *

_Thank you for your comments and reviews. Keep them coming._

_Should Piper be ring side at SummerSlam?_

_Kenzie and Jon get a visitor in LA who is it and will it be good news or bad?_

_I wasn't sure if I was going to use the movie in this story , but I am super Excited for Ambrose that I had too! **Sorry for all the mistakes in the last Chapter.**_


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Kenzie and Jon were having a great time in LA it was nice a relaxed. He had a few phone meetings with people from the movie. His wife was just so proud of him he was going to be in a movie.

Kenzie met you with a Stephanie and a few other people from WWE and went to a local school for Be A Star. "Seeing how happy the kids were that we are here, that's so great. I missed it not the celebrity of being a diva but the joy that we bring to them. My life maybe crazy at times but looking into the little faces if I can bring them joy then who cares what's going on with me." Kenzie thought to herself.

Thursday Before SummerSlam: WWE and Lionsgate made the official announcement that Dean Ambrose /Jon Good would be staring in the new movie.

Kenzie was chilling in their hotel playing on the computer, Jon was playing around with Bentley. It was a nice relaxed afternoon.

"Hey Babe." Kenzie said. "You're trending on Twitter."

"What? Why?"

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh. "What do you mean why? You're gonna be a movie star baby. You're fangirls are going nuts."

"Yeah, Yeah." Jon said with a laugh as he turned his attention back to Bentley he was making faces at him.

"Kenz... Kenzie!" Jon said with excitement.

"What?" Kenzie said not looking up from the computer.

"Look, Bentley's smiling."

"Shut the fuck up?" Kenzie said as she jumped up and went over to them and there was no doubt Bentley was smiling ... he had the cutest smile and he was making sounds.

"Aww babe, our baby is smiling." Kenzie said as she grabbed her phone and took a pictured of all three of them.

"I can't believe it. You Kenz I didn't know it was possible to love two people so much."

"We love you too. So does that mean you changed your mind?" Kenzie said with a smile.

"No."

"Please? We don't have to stay long but I really want to go?"

"Kenz you know I love you but you really want to take Bentley to the beach?"

"Yes it will be his first time."

"You know he wont remember it."

"I know that Ambrose but I just want to take him. Please?"

"Alright. We'll go."

"Thank you babe." She said as she kissed him.

They got ready and headed to the beach. They walked around on the board walk Jon pushing Bentley and Kenzie holding on Jon's hand. She took many pictures, they even stopped for Ice Cream. It was a perfect afternoon for their family.

That evening they were getting reading to watch a movie and eat dinner. When Kenzie's phone range.

"Hello?" Kenzie answered.

"Hello McKenzie's it's Eddie. Remember the lawyer your Grandfather hired."

"Yeah I remember. How are you?" Kenzie said.

"I am alright. You're Grandfather told me that you were in LA for a few days and there is a major matter than I need to discuss with you and your husband. Do you have time to meet with me?" Eddie asked.

"Are you in LA now?"

"Yes I just landed at LAX." He stated.

"Yeah we can meet with you tonight if you would like."

"The sooner the better in my opinion."

Kenzie told him where they were staying and agreed to meet in the hotel restaurant in about an hour.

"Who was that babe?" Jon asked as he placed Bentley in the pack and play.

"That was Eddie." Kenzie said.

" The lawyer from South Carolina?" Jon questioned.

"Yeah. He is in LA he said that it was important that we meet with him. So we are meeting with him in an hour."

"This can't be good right?"

"Yeah Jon, I just have a bad feeling about this. I'm scared. I hate feeling this way."

Jon pulled Kenzie close "No matter what I love you and we are in this together. For better or for worse." He told her as he kissed her softly.

About an Hour later they met up with Eddie in the hotel resteraunt.

"McKenzie it is so good to see you again." Eddie greeted her with a smile. "And this little man must be Bentley? You Grandparents talk about him often they are very proud of you and him."

"Yeah this is Mr. Bentley." Kenzie said with a smile as Jon was holding him.

They sat down and no one said anything at first.

"Alright Eddie why did you fly all the way to LA to see us?" Kenzie asked.

"Yeah I know this can't be good." Jon added.

"Your right it's not. I am so sorry to be the one to give you bad news." Eddie said as he handed Kenzie a large brown envelope.

Kenzie looked over at Jon as she began to open it. She looked through them and her heart sank.

"You have got to be shitting. This is fake. ... Eddie this is all fake! Is there anything you can do?"

"Kenz, what is it?" Jon asked. Kenzie just handed him the papers she couldn't even form words at this point.

"I am working on it Kenzie but if they are fake then they are really good forgeries."

"This isn't happening , if this says what I think it says then ... "

"Then we aren't legally married." Kenzie said with tears in her eyes. "I don't understand. I never married Trent. I think I would have remembered." Kenzie said.

"Well until we figure this out unfortunately we need to consider these documents real." Eddie said.

"Bull shit. I am not married to that fucker." Kenzie said.

"I am working really hard to prove these are fake. But ..." Eddie said.

"There is no buts. These are fake Kenzie is my wife and Bentley is my son. I wont stand for this. This is my family and I will do whatever I have to, to protect them." Jon said with anger in his voice he stood up and headed back up to the hotel room with Bentley.

"Eddie what can we do. I know these are fake I am not married to Trent. But this says that my marriage to Jon isn't legal what in the hell are they trying to pull?" Kenzie said.

"Well I did meet with Dan and I got a vibe from him that the McBride's are trying to get you and especially your son."

"Why? What do they get out of it?"

"This doesn't leave you or me ok?"

Kenzie nodded.

"I think it's your money."

"I don't have any money. I don't want money I just want my marriage to Jon to be legal. I want to raise my son and be happy with my family." Kenzie said.

"I am doing everything I can to get this worked out I promise." Eddie told her.

"Would you be offended if I asked for more help?" Kenzie asked.

"of course not the more help the better." Eddie said.

A few days later: Jon was in San José for a house show , Kenzie stayed in LA.

Kenzie was working out with Stephanie who was preparing for her match with Brie Bella.

"Thanks for letting your nanny watch Bentley so I could work out." Kenzie said.

"No problem. Have you and Jon thought about hiring a nanny?"

"Yes and No I just don't know if I trust anyone you know. But since Jon will be off making a movie soon , we've talked about having my sister Allyson travel with us to watch Bentley."

"Hunter and I have talked and we are really surprised how healthy you are , I mean after the attack and everything."

"Yeah well me too. I am still a little swore some days and the scar is nasty but I feel ready to start working out and getting back into the Ring. Hint hint." Kenzie laughed.

"Yeah I know and soon my dear! Soon." Stephanie.

"But in all honesty Jon and I really need your help along with Hunter's."

"Ok? What's wrong."

"Trent apparently has documentation saying that we are legally married!"

"What? Are you?"

"Hell no. I never married him I never signed any of those papers. But they are real enough to fool everyone Eddie is doing everything he can but we could really use more help. I don't want this to look bad on us or even the company." Kenzie said.

"You know that Hunter and I always have your back. So I will make some calls and talk to Hunter. We will get this figured out I promise."

"Thank you Stephanie." She said as they hugged.

"No will you spot for me? I have a Bella to beat!" Stephanie laughed.

**With Jon ...** He was pacing the locker room taping his hands getting ready for his match tonight against Seth.

"Hey Man you ready for tonight?" Seth asked walking in but Jon didn't answer him.

"Hello? Ambrose? Earth To Dean Ambrose?" Seth laughed.

"Hey."

"Are you alright? You seem distracted and I mean more than usual?"

"Well according to that son of a bitch Trent my marriage to Kenz isn't legal." Jon stated.

"What?" Seth said in a hitched voice.

"Yeah well he claims that they got married in high school."

"That bull shit."

"I know. Kenzie is freaking out about it I know she is. I am just beside myself just when I think things are moving forward that bastard has to tare it down. Maybe I was stupid to think that I could ever have a wife and kid."

"Dean what do you mean?"

"This is insane just when we are happy and start to move on this son of bitch as to take it a way. I don't know how much more I can take before I really go lunatic fringe on his ass." Jon stated.

"Listen to me, you and Kenzie love each other. For better or worse if I remember. Don't let that smug southern bastard destroy that. You two are meant to be together. You both will get through this. As long as you have each other and that cute baby you can get through anything. Believe that Man." Seth said.

"Thanks." Jon smiled. "So are you ready for me to kick your ass tonight?"

"In your dreams movie star." Seth laughed.

* * *

Thank you for your comments and reviews. Keep them coming.

_Is Jon and Kenzie marriage legal?_

_What is Trent and his family trying to do now?_

**_Enjoy SummerSlam tonight for just $9.99! :) I just had too!_**


	82. Chapter 81

**SUMMERSLAM SPOILERS - IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW BEFORE MONDAY NIGHT RAW- READ THIS LATER! :)**

* * *

Chapter 81

Sunday Afternoon: Jon and Kenzie were at the arena hanging out in catering with Bentley. When Roman came up.

"Hey so Seth told me you two aren't married."

"Not funny." Kenzie said.

"I know. I hope that this get's worked out. That's just insane why didn't they say anything when you all were in court why now?" Roman asked.

"I asked myself that same question. Roman."

"Clearly it's all fake and hopefully they can figure that all out. But hey it's SummerSlam so let's enjoy tonight." Roman said with a smile.

Stephanie and Hunter came up to the table.

"Aww Hunter look at how cute Bentley is." Stephanie cooed over him as she motioned to hold him. Kenzie smiled as she let Stephanie hold him.

"So Steph told me the crap that southern bastard is pulling now and I've had our WWE lawyers contact Eddie and they will get this all figured out I promise."

"Thank you Hunter. I know it's all fake. I think I would remember if I married the guy you know. I only have on husband the one and only Unstable lunatic fringe." Kenzie laughed as she kissed his cheek.

"Speaking of Unstable your new hoodies are in." Hunter said as he motioned for one of the backstage guys to bring over the box.

"Jonathon you didn't tell me you were getting a hoodie too." Kenzie squealed with excitement as she opened the box before Jon could. "Holy shit ... These are freaking awesome! I get one right? Oh can I wear it to the ring tonight."

They were all staring at Kenzie and laughing at how excited she got about a simple hoodie. Jon looked at his wife and grinned.

"I love you so much Kenz." He told her forgetting that his boss's and best friend was standing there their lips locked for several minutes.

Hunter was laughing and clearing his throat "Umm Hello? You know what happens when you do that?"

"Yeah you get one of these." Stephanie laughed referring to Bentley. "Not that you two don't make cute baby's because he is gorgeous but I need my Diva back." Stephanie said.

They all laughed - Kenzie was excited as she got ready for commentary she wore a cute white spaghetti strap tank top with Dean's new hoodie and a pair of jeans ... she curled her hair a little and put on a little more make up than normal. When she came out of the bathroom Seth, Roman and Dean were in the locker room talking and playing around with Bentley.

"Damn Baby Girl! Piper is back!" Roman Said.

"Holy Shit! Are you sure you had a baby?" Seth Said.

Jon smiled at her he thought she looked on in his hoodie and those tight jeans.

"Yes I had a baby. Believe me my ass with tell you that." Kenzie laughed as she patted her butt. Roman was holding Bentley when Jon walked around Kenzie and slapped her butt.

"I think your butt is perfect." He smiled.

"And all this time I thought Dean Ambrose was the Titty Master." Kenzie laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about woman!" Jon smirked.

"Whatever Ambrose. Reigns give me my baby! I need to feed him before the match." Kenzie said as she walked over and took the baby from Roman. She kissed Jon as she walked out of the room so the guys could talk.

"Dude your wife is hot for having a baby a little over a month ago." Roman.

"Yeah did you see her chest WOW and that ass." Seth added.

"Why do you both feel the need to remind me how hot my wife is? You both have woman you are beautiful you know."

"Yeah but it's Piper." Seth Laughed.

"Yeah well just to warn you Rollins. Piper will be ring side tonight and she is fired up. I told her not to get involved."

"Dude since when has Piper ever listened to any of us?"

"The man's got a point." Roman added.

Stephanie agreed to watch Bentley during the match so Kenzie could be ring side.

"So ring side tonight are you excited?" Nikki asked her while they were both at the gorilla position.

"Yes so excited. I can't wait to get back in the ring." Kenzie said.

"Yeah maybe we can be a tag team some time." Nikki said.

"Don't you tag with your sister?" Kenzie laughed.

"Well after tonight ... "

"No fricken way. Nikki Bella you sassy bitch! Are you turning on your sister?"

"Yeah!"

"That's awesome." Kenzie said as Nikki gave her a look. "Don't look at me with those sad Bella eyes. I know I just sounded hypocritical. But what Seth did was just plain wrong and selfish , I get that your reasons are different. You did at least warn her right? She does know this is going to happen?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes she does. I couldn't and wouldn't do it with out her ok." Nikki stated.

"See that's what makes you different from that Sell out." Kenzie said.

As they played the promo Piper made her way to the ring.

"HI Piper." Jerry greeted her with a hug. "You look amazing"

"Thank's Jerry."

"So what brings you out to commentary tonight?" Cole asked.

"Well it's simple I had to sit ring side for this one." Piper smiled. "JBL you gonna watch your mouth tonight about my husband?"

"I only speak the truth." JBL laughed.

"Yeah right." Piper said back. As the promo played all 20 lumber jacks surrounded the ring.

Seth's music hit as he came down to the ring the crowd booed him.

Then as Dean's music hit the Staple Center erupted in cheers and screams for Ambrose. Piper couldn't help but smile.

"It's come down to this Dean Ambrose's choice of a match a lumber jack match. There are the lumber jacks. We are also joined by a special guest commentator Piper Rylee or is it Ambrose now?" Cole said with a laugh.

"HI guys , and wouldn't you like to know Cole" Piper told him.

"Been gone a few months but still as sassy as ever! I love it! Glad you could join us for this amazing match" Jerry said.

"Yeah well this match has been a long time coming. This match should have happened at Battleground but the Sell out got Dean thrown out of the building." Piper said.

"No that lunatic got himself thrown out of the building." JBL said.

"See it however you want JBL tonight Seth Rollins finally gets his." Piper stated.

"Talking about the lumber jacks for a moment. Almost every one of these men were at one point were victim of the former Shield." Cole said.

"Yeah I'm not sure I would want to surround the ring with 20 people who don't like me."

"Dean know's what he's doing. I trust him! This is the match he wanted." Piper said.

The match began it was a good bad and forth match with the lumber jacks surrounding the ring there was no escape!

"We saw earlier once a member of the Shield with Reigns, Rylee and Ambrose. Turning his back on them to join the Authority." Cole said as Ambrose was beating on Seth in the corner of the ring.

"He had done everything he could for them so he moved on." JBL added.

"What? He sold out. He didn't create the Shield we were a team. He turned his back on all of us and tonight he gets what's coming to him." Piper said with anger in her voice.

Seth gets out of the ring but the Lumber Jacks toss him back in. Ambrose in control in the match.

"Seth Rollins made Dean Ambrose he can certainly tare him down." JBL

"Rollins did not make Dean Ambrose or any member of the shield we will be fine on our own. He may have been the architect but he didn't build the shield. But he sure as hell destroyed it." Piper snapped back with more attitude in her voice.

Ambrose gets tossed out of the ring and throws a few punches at the lumber jacks before getting back into the ring.

"Rollins called Ambrose a hell cat with rabies and an unstable nut job." Cole said while calling the match.

"I don't know about the rabies but everything else is true." JBL said.

"Shut Up JBL ... Aren't you suppose to be a unbaisis commentator? So he stole your hat who cares you're a billionaire buy a new one. Ambrose may be a lunatic fringe but me and the wwe universe wouldn't have it any other way. So just call the match."

"Sounds like you have a lot invested in this to Piper?" Jerry asked her. "Damn Straight King, I will stand by Ambrose no matter what." Piper said. "Seth broke my heart that night he destroyed the Shield and I have not forgiven him for that. If Mr. Money in the bank thinks this is over after tonight well then he's the crazy one." Piper stated.

As Seth took control of the match the you sold out chants began.

Rollins and Ambrose take out the lumberjacks in front of the announcer table.

"wow taking out the lumber jacks." Cole said.

"That's right Ambrose. Show him no mercy! You've got this." Piper said as she looked over at all the men in front of the announcer's table.

The LumberJacks try to separate them and put them back in the ring. But they fight out of it as Seth gets over the barricade. Dean looks over at Piper and winks she winks back as he runs across announce table fight in audience. They are now brawling in the stands. When Corporate Kane comes out.

"What is he doing out here?" Piper asked with disgust in her voice.

"Trying to control these lumber jacks who can't seem to do their job." JBL said.

"Well I could have told you that 20 men couldn't contain Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins to the ring." Piper said with a laugh.

corporate Kane yells at the lumber jacks to get Dean and Seth back in the ring.

A group of the go up and start to carry Dean down the stairs and back to the ring. Seth trys to run but the other half of the lumber jacks carry him back to the ring. Dean gets on the top rope and takes out all the lumber jacks and Seth once again.

Dean and Seth finally continue their fight in the ring when Dean Close lines Seth his body flips. Dean goes for the cover but Seth kicks out.

In the ring Dean trash talks Seth as he grabs his hair "I love you brother" he tells him before he kisses his fore heard and then delivers Seth's finisher the curb stomp. He then covers him.

"You've got this baby!" Piper says as Kane comes in and take out Ambrose. Piper is pissed as she stands up.

"Unbelievable." Piper yells as she see's Kane slap Gold dust for getting in his face. The lumber jacks began to brawl with one another. During all this Seth rolls out of the ring and head for his briefcase.

"I don't think so." Piper states as she tossed off her head set and goes for Seth.

No one notices this is going on because they are to busy watching the brawl in the ring.

"What are you doing?" Piper yelled at Seth who had his briefcase in hand.

"Stay out of this Piper."

"I wont let you do this. I wont let you win like that. You sold out and became a coward." Piper told him as she stood right next to the ring. All the lumber jacks were everywhere but she wasn't going to let Seth in that ring with the brief case. Dean was in the ring with Harper and Rowan of the Wyatt family and as they left the ring he noticed Seth and Piper.

"Piper move!"

"NO!" Piper yelled and then Seth did the unthinkable he hit Piper in the head with the briefcase as she fell to the floor.

"THat was just uncalled for" King said "He hit a Piper with the briefcase. She's not even medical cleared to compete yet."

"Yeah well maybe she should have minded her own business. That's what she gets for getting involved."

"John this is her business these guys were her family she was a member of the Shield too." Cole countered. Just as Dean heads towards Seth he hits Dean right in the head with the MITB Briefcase then slowly crawls on to Dean for the cover and the win.

"This is just ridiculous. Ambrose had that match won. Seth hit both Rylee and Ambrose with the briefcase."

"That's called quick thinking and action. Seth won the match." JBL said.

When they got back stage Seth was right there after his interview.

"Kenzie are you ok? I didn't hit you hard did I?" Seth said.

"No but next time warn me or something you sell out." Kenzie laughed.

"Well you got off the commentary table." Seth said.

"Yeah about that?" Jon said.

"Look it was fine! It made for good TV." Kenzie laughed.

"Great match boys" Hunter said as he came up with Stephanie who was holding Bentley.

"OH there's my boy." Kenzie said as she took him from Stephanie.

"You alright? Rollins clocked you a good one Ambrose?" Hunter laughed.

"Well I'm not seeing stars so I think we're good." Jon laughed. "Besides that's what's best for business."

Then all laughed Jon and Kenzie were now in his locker room Kenzie was feeding Bentley during Roman and Randy's match.

Kenzie thought that Randy clearly had it won but Roman pulled of the win.

"Hell yeah. Uncle Roman just won little man." Kenzie smiled as she looked down and saw her son was sound asleep.

"He looks so adorable when he sleeps doesn't he?" Jon smiled.

"yeah he does."

They put him in his stroller and then headed to the viewing area were everyone was gathered around for the main event.

They all watched as Lesnar gave Cena 16 German Suplexs and two F'5's for the pin and then the win.

The new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion was now Brock Lesnar.

The backstage area was stunned Nikki was freaking out as she rushed to the trainers room so she could be there for John.

"So Seth you gonna go cash in the briefcase now?" Jon asked with a laugh.

"FUCK No! You can have it now!" Seth said.

After the show Roman , Jon and Kenzie along with the baby went out to dinner before heading to Vegas for Monday Night Raw. Kenzie loved being back on the road with Roman and Jon. However it was a little different now having a baby with them and no Seth. But she knew as long as she had her true family they could get through anything.

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments. Keep them coming I love hearing your feed back.**_

_Do you think the WWE Lawyers can help fix the marriage mess?_

_Piper's back ring but Seth gets to her first! How will Piper retaliate?_

_Should Jon and Kenzie have Allyson come with them on the road to watch Bentley or should Kenzie quiet the WWE?_

Let Me know!


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Jon was driving , Roman was passenger seat. Kenzie and Bentley were sleeping in the back seat.

Jon couldn't help but smile when he looked back at them.

"You're really happy aren't you man?" Roman said.

"They are my life. Everything I do is for them. I know money isn't everything and we have more than enough but I am making this movie one because it's gonna be a lot of fun. But I want to make sure that no matter what Bentley has everything he needs. He deserves that." Jon said.

"Yeah he does. Jon you're a great father. That little boy is lucky to have you. So you're really gonna be in a movie. That's awesome."

"Yeah. I know I rock." Jon laughed as gave the peace sign.

They finally arrived in Vegas.

"So did everything work out with the house you were trying to rent?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." Dean smiled "As much as I like Florida I missed Vegas. I am hoping Kenzie will feel safe. She's been through so much I mean Trent kidnapping her, having a baby, and then getting attacked. I am not the type of guy to pray but I thank God or who ever above that she wasn't seriously hurt and that I still have her and my son." Jon said.

"Jon I have to say you have changed. I mean that in a good way. When I first met you down in FCW I was like wow this guy is a womanizer and a guy I can roll with. Well your still my homie but you're a one woman man now."

Jon grinned "Damn right I am."

They pulled up to a really nice house with a gate in front of it. Jon typed in a code and the gates came open.

"Nice. Not to big , not to small." Roman laughed.

"Where are we?" Kenzie asked.

"Your new home baby girl." Roman said with a smile.

"What?"

As they got out of the car Jon took Kenzie who was carrying Bentley's car seat.

"Look I know I didn't talk to you about this first but since I will be off filming and you will be heading back to work. I just well I want to call this home for now."

"Aww Jon. It's amazing." Kenzie smiled.

Jon laughed " You haven't even saw the inside yet babe."

"I know but as long as you , me and Bentley are together then this is home. That is amazing." she told him

The house was amazing it was all furnished so Roman said that he would help pack up the Condo in Florida. Finally at like 6 am they all fell asleep even Bentley.

**Later that afternoon** they headed to the arena. They were greeted by Seth who had a huge smile.

"So do you like it?" He asked Kenzie.

"Yes Seth the house is very nice." Kenzie smiled. "Now about last night Mr. Money in the bank."

"Yeah about last night." Mark from creative said "We all need to talk."

"I don't like the sound of that." Seth said.

"What do you have to be worried about you're the Authority's new bag boy." Jon laughed.

"Ha Ha. Better than being the Authority's bitch." Seth said.

"Yeah well without that bitch you wouldn't have won last night." Kenzie stated.

"Why am I out numbered on this." Seth laughed.

"Because you sold you." Kenzie said.

They were now in Marks office.

"So last night was epic. I have to say they are talking about how Ambrose vs Rollins was the match of the night." Mark said with pride. Jon and Seth looked at each other and high-fived.

"Now Kenzie I know your not medical cleared to compete yet but you are working on the come back right?" Mark asked.

"Yes I work out twice a day now and am feeling great. Ready to start in ring practice." Kenzie said.

"Great. Jon I know that you wont be at any house show's for the next couple of months. But as many Raws and Smackdowns as possible right?"

"Yeah or whatever works out for the story line with me and Seth." Jon said.

"Well I want Piper involved. We were just going to have it be you and Seth but after last night Piper needs to get even as well. So tonight will be your last appearance on Raw for a bit alright Jon."

"OK?"

"Come on your not going to write him out with an injury are you?" Kenzie said.

"Yeah and no."

After the meeting they headed to the locker room when one of the back stage guys came up.

"Hey Piper there are two guys looking for you. They said it was important." he told them.

"Who are they?" Jon asked.

"Didn't get a name he did say he was her father in law." he said.

"Where are they?" Jon demanded.

"Hmm I think they were heading to Hunter's office I told them with out a backstage pass they needed to speak to him."

"Thanks." Kenzie said as he walked away. "I know that it's not your dad right Jon?"

"Yeah not on your life I know who the son of a bitch is. Who's got Bentley?" Jon asked.

"Nattie and Nikki."

"That bastard is here?" Seth said.

As they all headed to Hunter's office. As they approached the door they could hear Hunter's voice very clearly.

"That doesn't sound good." Seth said.

"Jon. I don't know if I can handle this."

"Look at me" Jon said as he faced her. "I love you and you are the strongest woman I know. You've got this. Let's so that southern son of a bitch that he can't mess with our family." Then he kissed her.

They knocked on the door.

"What?" Hunter yelled as Kenzie , Seth, Jon and now Roman entered the office.

"Now was that so hard." Royal snapped at Hunter.

"What the hell are you two doing here." Kenzie yelled at Dan and Royal.

"We've come to take you and my grandson home."

"You've left your husband and we've come to take you and the baby back to South Carolina" Dan stated.

"Kenzie and my son aren't going anywhere. You're gonna have to get through me!" Jon stated with his teeth clenched.

"And Me." Seth Said standing next to Jon.

"And Me." Roman said who was already changed into his in ring gear and that made Kenzie chuckle.

"Boys stand down." Hunter told them. "They aren't taking her or that baby anywhere. I've talked to our lawyers and these marriage documents are fake. Not sure how you did it but you did a damn good job forging my Diva's signature. Our lawyers are dealing with it now. Kenzie is off-limits to you Mr. McBride and your son. Our lawyers have put in a restraining order on you, your son and your wife. You are not to come any where near Kenzie , Jon or Bentley. If you do I will unleash these hounds." He told them pointing to Jon, Seth and Roman who stood tall like they once did in the Shield. " Then I will put you back where you belong Jail. I am tired of this. This will end now!" Hunter told them.

"That's what you think . This will never be over until my son gets what he wants and that is McKenzie and their son."

That was all Jon could take before Kenzie could stop him he leaped at Royal.

" I warned you and you ass hole of a son. Kenzie is my wife and Bentley is my son. I wont let you bastards hurt my family. Not anymore. You come anywhere near my wife and son then I wont hesitate to beat you with in an inch of your damn life." Jon sneered at him as Roman and Seth pulled him off Royal. Who now was holding his face.

"This is the type of life you want to raise your son in McKenzie? You want him to grow up around a bunch of wild savages?" Royal said to her.

"Shut up. Your son ... Your family almost cost me everything. These people are my family they've taken care of me when my own family didn't. So yeah these are the people I want my son to be raised around. So Royal you listen and you listen good because I am only going to say this once." Kenzie said with anger in her voice and she was now standing nose to nose with him. "You come near me or my family again Jon will be the least of your worries. Me and my son are no longer and have never been your concern. Got it Royal." Kenzie said.

"Must be nice to get away with being a little southern bitch since Grandpa is leaving you all that money." Royal stated.

This time Kenzie went after Royal she leaped on him and started punching him. Jon was holding her back with her arms whipping around.

"Let me go Jon. I am gonna teach that bastard a lesson." Kenzie yelled.

"I think you're done here." Hunter told Dan and Royal.

"This isn't over Mr. Levesque" Dan stated.

"Oh It's this ... this is over. Our lawyers are seeing to that." Hunter stated as they left the room.

"Holy Shit Piper where did that come from." Hunter said with a smile as the door closed.

"Well that bastard threatened my family. Aint nobody getting away with that." Kenzie said Jon still holding her. "Jon. You can put me down now." She said a little calmer as Jon placed her feet on the floor.

"So was what all you said true Hunter?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Our lawyers have worked around the clock and it's true it was all fake. Jon and Kenzie are legally married."

"THank God." Jon said as he pulled Kenzie into a deep passionate kiss. Roman , Hunter and Seth all laughed.

"The Restraining Orders?" Roman questioned.

As Jon and Kenzie pulled away from each other to listen to Hunter.

"Yes those are in the process too. They aren't coming anywhere near any of them or a WWE Event." Hunter gloated.

"Wow you've got your self some pretty fancy lawyers" Seth laughed.

"Yeah well that's why we pay them the big bucks, Now that all this is settled you for get the hell out of my office we have a show to do." Hunter said with a laugh.

The guys headed to the locker room while Kenzie went to go get Bentley.

She was pushing Bentley in his stroller when she looked up and saw Royal standing there.

"Weren't you asked to leave?" Kenzie said.

"Look are you really going to let these people talk for you? I know they are keeping you here. Don't you want to come home just say that they are forcing all of this on you and I can help get you and this little boy out of all of this." Royal said.

"There is nothing to get me out of. This is my life. I have a great husband and my son is loved by so many people. Royal leave us alone. Is this really all about money?"

"No it's not all about the money. It's about you. My son is in love with you and wants to be with you."

"That will never happen. This is the last night you will ever see me and you can tell your psycho son he will never ever have me." Kenzie stated as she walked away. Royal grabbed her arm with one hand and touched the stroller with the other.

"Listen here you selfish bitch this isn't over until I say it's over."

"PIPER!" A voice called "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is Randy! Can you please call security this man is trespassing."

Randy nodded and waved for a stage crew member and told them to get security.

"Look man I don't know who the hell you are but I suggest you let go of Piper now." Randy said in that mean Viper tone.

"Another one. Really McKenzie you really are a whore aren't you." Royal stated as he let of the stroller but the grip on her arm was tighter.

"What did I tell you man. I shouldn't have to ask you again." Randy said glaring at the man.

"What are you gonna do? Pretty boy?"

"Nothing. I wont have to do anything but they? They will." Referring to the WWE security team who were fast approaching with Hunter in tow.

"Excuse me sir but you were already asked to leave." One of them said.

"Mr. McBride. I told you this was over. If you don't leave now! I will call the police." Hunter stated as they were escorting him out of the building.

"Are you alright Piper?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Randy."

"Hey No Problem."

"Kenz." Jon said as he rushed up to her and pulled her close.

"Are you alright? Bentley is he ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. Thanks to Randy. He had amazing timing."

"Thanks Man." Jon said as they shook hands.

"it was nothing man. I have a family too." Randy smiled.

**The show finally started.** Kenzie was feeding Bentley at the start of the show. Everyone knew what the plan was for the most part. Roman agreed to watch Bentley when Kenzie needed to go out on stage.

Seth was now doing his interview with Renee.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time Mr. Money in the bank Seth Rollins." Renee said. "Seth you were victorious last night at SummerSlam in your lumberjack match against Dean Ambrose. congratulations."

"Renee thank you. Thank you very much. It feels so good because I did what I told the entire world I was gonna do. I didn't run , I didn't hide, I stood planted my two feet in the center of that ring inside Dean Ambrose's little wall of flesh. And I proved that not only am I the future WWE World Heavy Weight Champion but I am the future of the entire WWE."

"One more thing why did you hit Piper Rylee with the briefcase knowing that she isn't medical cleared?" Renee asked.

"I do feel bad but she was in my way. No one stands in my way. Maybe now she'll see I didn't sell out I bought in."

Renee moved away suddenly as Dean tossed a bucket of Ice Water over Seth's head. His facial expression was priceless as he turned to see Dean standing there.

"What?" Dean stated "It's for charity." Then he tossed the bucket at his head and a brawl started as Dean got in a couple of punches the WWE suits came and separated them.

"I'm done with you Ambrose! You're DONE!" Seth yelled at him.

Seth then went and complained to Triple H so he decided on a Ambrose vs Rollins rematch but he was going to let the WWE Universe decide the stipulation. Their match was the main event.

"I love you." Jon said as he kissed Kenzie.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him back. "Be careful."

"Oh this is nothing. I've been in worse" He grinned.

"Yeah I know. See you out there." She said as he turned around , he looked so hot in those jeans and his new shirt.

"Nice Ass Ambrose." She said. Jon turned around and smiled and did a little wiggle.

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh. Kenzie and Roman watched as the match started it was a brawl one of the best main events in a while it was a falls count anywhere match. They weren't in the ring long Dean went for the cover on the stage and slamming Seth on to the steel grate. They were now battling in the ring with Kendo sticks. Dean was in total unstable mode as he tossed the steel chairs in the ring. Seth suplex him off the top rope on to the stack of chairs. Then went for the cover but Dean kicked out. Seth got out a table and they both went through it Dean crawled for the cover but Seth kicked out. As The fight continued to be brutal for both involved Kane came out Dean was fighting off both of them.

"Are you almost ready?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." Kenzie said. As she looked down at Bentley who was sound asleep in his stroller.

She watched as they started to destroy the announcer's table and Dean got a choke slam by Kane but still wouldn't give up until Kane moved another black table to reveal a large stack of cinder blocks. Kane held Dean down as Seth curb stomped Dean right on to the blocks as the broke. The official called the match for Seth because Dean was unresponsive. Piper ran down the ramp and right to the announcer's table were Seth was still standing with Kane celebrating.

"Seth you ass hole." Piper yelled as she attacked him from behind and started to beat him.

"Kane! Get her off me." Seth demanded.

Kane picked up Piper and tossed her to the side but she landed on her feet Kane helped Seth up as they started to leave the area.

"This isn't over Rollins. This isn't over by a long shot." She yelled at him.

"Buy In Piper! It's time to Buy In!" He yelled back.

Piper rushed over to Dean who was being helped by the medical staff.

"Dean?" Piper said.

"Let them work Piper." One of the officials said to her. Once he was on the stretcher Dr. Amann motioned for her to come over. She walked up to the stretcher. The crowd was stunned and boo's were heard and a few cheers for Dean.

"Piper?" Dean said softly.

"I'm here baby. I am right. Here." Piper said as she softly grabbed his hand. and kissed it. You could hear some of the comments in the crowd as they clapped for Dean.

Once they got back stage them made sure that Dean was alright which he was.

"That was sick man." Roman said coming into the trainers room.

"Yeah I know right! But hell I've been through worse." He laughed.

"Don't remind me please." Kenzie said as she kissed him.

"Are you ready to head home?" Jon smiled as he looked over a Bentley sleeping.

"Yes let's go home."

WWE and Dr. Amann released this statement about Dean Ambrose " As you saw during the match with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, toward the end of the match, Dean had sustained what we thought was pretty significant head and cervical spine trauma, so as a precaution we immobilized his neck, placed him on a stretcher and removed him from the ring area and brought him backstage, WWE physician Dr. Chris Amann told

Dr. Amann went on to say that Ambrose s exact injuries could not be determined thanks to his refusal of treatment, and further tests are impossible at this time as WWE trainers simply cannot find the notoriously unstable former U.S. Champion.

At the time of bringing him backstage, he was responsive and was refusing transport to a local medical facility for further evaluation, said Amann. He had removed the straps and surgical collar, said he refused to go and we haven t seen him since."

Jon and Kenzie headed home with their son.

"I love you babe." Jon said as they got into bed that night.

"I love you too. Thank you." Kenzie said.

"For what?" Jon questioned.

"Everything this house, our son and for loving me."

"Loving you is easy and Kenz you deserve the world. Believe that." He told her as their lips softly met.

* * *

**Thank you for your Reviews and Comments on this story. It means a lot. THANK YOU WWE For the direct quote credit to WWE for that. Remember I dont' own anything expect the OC's. Again thank you for your support and interest in this story.**

_Jon's off for a while making the movie how will all that go?_

_Will the Piper and Seth feud heat up while Dean is "missing"?_

_Is it all truly over with the McBride Family?_

More to Come! :)


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Kenzie loved the new house it felt safe and warm, this was home. As promised Roman and Galina packed up the condo and the movers brought their stuff back to Vegas. They were spending the day at home unpacking. They had a few days before Jon needed to head off and start working on his movie.

Kenzie was unpacking while Bentley was in his Swing. "I can't believe we have moved across the country twice in the last 6 months." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Yeah not a fan of moving." Jon said carrying another box into the living room.

"Me either. I really like it here." Kenzie smiled.

"Good Babe that's all I needed to hear." Jon said with a smile as he gave his wife a funny look as he looked at her wearing his explicit Mox Sweat shirt.

"Babe are you really that cold? It's August and you're in a sweat shirt." He asked her as he was in jeans and his normal black tank top.

"Yes its freezing in here I don't know if the AC is on too high or what but it's like frickin' Antarctica. I even put Bentley in a full onsie." Kenzie said.

Jon looked over at his son who was swinging away he walked over there and placed his hand on his forehead making sure that his temperature was normal. To him the house was to hot, but for his wife it was cold.

"I'll see what I can do." Jon said with a smile.

"Don't I get a kiss first?" She asked.

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Yeah! You are my husband and that ring on your finger says I get to kiss you any damn time I want to." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"That's what this means? Good to know." He laughed as he pulled her down to the couch as kissed her.

"Kenz I know I don't say it often but I am so happy that you agreed to marry me." Jon said with a smiled "and that you blessed me with the most amazing gift." He looked over at Bentley.

"Yeah he's a pretty cool baby huh." Kenzie smiled as they watch Bentley swing.

"I am gonna miss him."

"So Mr. movie star your just going to miss our son? I see how it is."

"Oh I am gonna miss you too little momma." Jon said as he kissed her again.

**Later that afternoon** Kenzie was in Bentley's room putting away his cloths and organizing his room when Jon came in. Bentley was laying in his crib.

"Hey babe are you any warmer?" Jon asked pulling her close to him and rubbing her arms still covered by his sweatshirt.

"Yeah a little." Kenzie smiled.

"Bentley's room turned out good didn't it?" Jon smiled.

"Yeah I like it nice and simple."

"Yup a few family pictures a couple of his amazing parents and that quote above his crib babe. It's perfect" he told her.

"Yeah. ' Dream Until Your Dreams Come True'" Kenzie read "I want our son to know that no matter what he chooses to do in life we will be here for him no matter what." Kenzie said.

"He will Kenz, we'll give him everything we didn't have growing up. I'm not talking about the fame or the money. But a safe loving home." Jon said as they looked at their son who was staring at his football mobile above him.

"Jon I love you so much. I know things have been insane over the last year but you've stuck by me through it all." Kenzie said.

"Of course I am here for you there is nothing and I mean nothing in this world that will tare us apart, I love you so much Kenz." He said kissing her. The he walked over and took Bentley out of this crib and kissed his cheek. "And I love you little man."

Kenzie smiled watching Jon and Bentley.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Kenzie asked him.

"Want me to run out and grab something?" Jon smiled.

"Yeah? Will you?"

"Of course."

After they decided what they wanted Jon headed out to go grab dinner. Kenzie was playing with Bentley when her phone range she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey loser." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Really Piper? Loser?" Phil stated.

"HI Phil. Is that better?"

"Yes. How are you? AJ told me you had unexpected visitors at Raw."

"Yeah I am fine. Hunter took care of it."

"Good at least he's doing something right. So I saw you get clocked in the head with the briefcase. Nice."

"yeah well Rollins wont get away with that." Kenzie laughed.

"Are you feeling well enough to go back into the ring already?"

"Yes. I am fine I have bumped up my work outs and next week I am meeting up with Nikki to start working in the ring a bit. Phil I am coming back better than ever."

"Good. So how is Bentley?"

"Amazing. He's smiling now and making sounds. I swear every day he is getting bigger and bigger." Kenzie boasted.

Phil laughed "You sound really happy."

"I am happy. I have an incredible husband and an amazing son. Life is finally good."

"Good. So who are you going to be traveling with since Ambrose is off making a movie?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. Roman maybe?"

"How about AJ." Phil interrupted.

"What?"

"Well I was thinking I have a big tour bus that is just sitting around collecting dust and AJ wont use it by herself so why don't you both travel together. That way you'll have a quiet place to Bentley too."

"Really? Phil are you sure? Does AJ even want to travel with a baby?"

"YES!" AJ yelled from the background.

"Alright well that sounds great. But Phil I was thinking about having Allyson travel with me the next few weeks to watch Bentley so the Diva's wont have to do it. Is that alright?" Kenzie asked.

"Yeah that's fine. AJ will love Ally. I am just glad that my girls and my nephew will be safe on the road." Phil said with a laugh.

"Thanks Phil really."

"No Problem. I love you Piper."

"I love you to Punk. I'll call AJ in a few days as soon as I know my schedule alright?"

"Deal."

Kenzie smiled as looked down and Bentley who was playing on the floor he had a smile on his face. While Jon and Kenzie ate dinner she told him all about Phil's idea and the tour bus. Jon was very happy to know that Kenzie and Bentley would be safe while he was making the movie. Kenzie and their son would come on set when ever they could be with her making more appearances on Raw and soon the house shows they were going to be a part. Jon nor Kenzie liked the idea of not being with each other.

**That night** after they put Bentley to bed they were in their room.

"It was nice staying home today. I mean not worry about getting to the arena on time fan meet and greets all the press it was nice." Jon stated

"Yeah we got the house unpacked. We don't get many days like this." Kenzie smiled. "Do you feel like watching a movie?" She asked him.

"Nope." Jon grinned.

"I have a something else in mind." He smiled.

"Really and what would that be Mr. Ambrose?"

"Well." Jon smirked as he pulled her close. "A little of this." Kissing her neck. "A little of that." Kissing her cheek "And a whole lot of this." He grinned as he kissed her lips Kenzie smiled and gladly returned as her arms went around his neck and his arms around her waist as he pulled her ever closer to him, their hips touching.

"I love you so much Kenz." He said while nibbling at her neck.

"I ... love you too Jon." Kenzie said moving her head to one side as he kissed it. "hmm Jon."

"Yeah babe." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't stop. I need you .. all of you tonight."

Jon smiled as their lips met once more he lead her over to the bed and that night they shared a heated romantic passionate night together.

**The next morning **Jon woke up with Kenzie in his arms. "I am the luckiest man in the world he thought." As he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Good Morning." He smiled.

"Good Morning. Last night was amazing."

"Yeah I know ... care for another round?" Jon smiled as he crawled on top of Kenzie and they lips met he began to massage his tongue with hers.

When they were interrupted by the cry of the son. They laughed as Jon got up and tossed on a pair of gym shorts.

"I'll get him." Jon smiled.

"Thank you baby. There should be a couple of bottles in frig." Kenzie smiled.

Jon smiled and nodded as he headed to their son's room.

"Life is great right now!" Kenzie thought to herself. "I have Jon and Bentley. I have all my friends at work. I am heading back to work next week. I am not one to pray but Thank you God for everything you've done more my family." Kenzie's train of thought was interrupted when her cell phone range.

"Hello? Hello?" Kenzie said as she sat up with just a sheet around her.

"McKenzie?" the voice said.

It sounded like this person was crying so she wasn't sure who it was.

"Yes? Hello?" She repeated.

"McKenzie it's Gram."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kenzie said almost in tears herself.

"It's your grandfather. Please come home."

"What's wrong with Grandpa?" Kenzie asked.

"Please McKenzie. Please just come home. He needs you." Dayanne choked out through her tears.

"We will be on the next flight there. Gram I love you." Kenzie told her.

"I love you too."

Kenzie jumped out of bed tossed on Jon's shirt and ran down the stairs she saw Jon sitting in the living room feeding Bentley.

"Aww Kenz I told you I had it. Don't I little Man." He said as he looked up at his wife who couldn't hold in her tears.

"Kenzie? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's my grandfather. We ... I have to go to South Carolina. Jon I can't lose my Grandfather." She said. Jon stood up and put Bentley on his shoulder and gave Kenzie a hug and a soft kiss.

"You go pack our stuff. I'll book our flight."

Kenzie just nodded.

With in two hours Jon, Kenzie and Bentley were on a plane to South Carolina.

* * *

**Thank you for you reviews and comments. Keep letting me know what you think of this story.**

_So AJ and Piper will be traveling partners how do you think that will go?_

_What will happen in South Carolina? _

_**Next Chapter : Tragedy for the Callaway Family?**_


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

As soon as they landed Jon rented the car and headed right to the hospital. Kenzie was staring out the window, Jon could tell that she was worried he softly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Kenz babe he'll be alright you just have to believe it alright." Jon said.

"What if he isn't Jon, I know I've been a horrible granddaughter lately. But I just need him to be ok."

"Aww you haven't been a horrible granddaughter Kenz." Jon stated.

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot , Jon got out and got the stroller out of the trunk. Kenzie got Bentley and the diaper bag out of the back seat and headed inside. Jon pushing the stroller with one hand and holding Kenzie's hand with the other.

"Mr. Ridge Callaway's room please." Kenzie said.

The nurse nodded and looked on the computer.

"10th floor ICU." She stated.

Kenzie and Jon nodded and headed to the Elevators. Jon softly placed his arm around Kenzie , she placed her head on his shoulder. Looking down at Bentley. When the doors opened they exited the elevator and headed towards the waiting room, Kenzie held tight to Jon's hand as she noticed her family in the waiting room. Her Aunts and Uncles and a few of her cousins.

"McKenzie!" her cousin Cole called from the waiting room as he walked over to her. "Gram wasn't sure if you would make it." He said pulling her into a hug.

"We got on the first open flight." Kenzie told him.

"This must be the husband?" Cole said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Cole this is my husband Jon. Jon this is my cousin Cole." She said.

Jon and Cole shook hands.

"How is Grandpa?" Kenzie finally asked.

Cole just shook his head. "Not good. They don't know if he will pull through."

"What the hell happened? I just talked to him the other day. Monday wasn't it Jon?" Kenzie said.

"Yeah babe. It was before the show started." Jon told her.

"He had a massive stroke. He hasn't woken up yet. Just prepare yourself alright Bubbles."

Kenzie walked over and greeted a few more of Aunts and Uncles.

"Kenzie." Allyson said coming around the corner as they hugged. " I am so glad that you made it. Is Jon and Bentley with you?"

"Yeah. So it's bad huh?"

"Yeah. Mom called the jail and they are giving Dad updates."

"Oh Ally how could this have happened. I mean he was fine the other day when I talked to him." Kenzie said.

"I know. He was fine when I left that morning. I went over to help him with the DVR he wanted to watch Raw he recorded it the night before. He loved watching you on TV. All he could talk about was how he hated Seth the sell out and he wanted to make sure Jon wasn't really hurt." Ally said with a chuckle. "Then he talked about Bentley."

"How's Gram?"

"Not good she's with him now. You should go see them both." Ally said.

Kenzie turned to Jon who nodded. Kenzie kissed his lips softly and then looked down at Bentley who had fallen asleep. She headed to her grandfathers room. She took a deep breath and slowly walked in. As much as she had thought she prepared herself what she saw broke her heart. He frail Grandfather laying in the bed with a breathing tub and monitors everywhere. Her Grandmother holding his hand tears in her eyes.

"Gram?" Kenzie said softly.

"Oh Sweetie I am so glad you made it." She said as she pulled her into a hug. "It's not good at all , he's barely holding on."

Kenzie softly grabbed her Grandfathers hand and kissed it.

"Hey Gramps. I made it, Jon and I got a new house in Vegas. There's a nice yard for Bentley and even a pool. We were going to invite you and Gram out to Vegas. Jon's idea." Kenzie told him trying to hold in her tears. "Oh Grandpa I love you and I am so sorry I wasn't the Granddaughter you needed me to be. You were always there when I needed you and I never really thank you. Thank you Grandpa for everything. I love you." She told him as the tears fell from her eyes and she held tight to her grandfather's hand.

Kenzie spent sometime with her Grandfather before heading back to the waiting room. Jon was sitting off in the corner talking with Cole with his foot on the stroller moving it back and forth. Kenzie didn't say anything she just walked over to them and sat down next to Jon and wrapped her arms around his.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed her.

They sat in the waiting room everyone was talking when Dayanne came out about half and hour later with Rodger (Kenzie's Uncle). Holding her closely. By now the family had gathered around them. Kenzie held tight to Jon as he held her close.

"Dad?" Cole said in a soft voice.

Rodger just shook his head as he held his mom.

"He's gone." Dayanne said in a low voice.

"He held on as long as he could." Rodger said.

The family hugged each other as they cried. Kenzie held tight to Jon as she cried into his shoulder. She pulled away from him Jon and then hugged her cousin Cole.

"We are all going over to the main plantation are you coming McKenzie?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. Jon and I will check in to the hotel and then we will head that way." Kenzie said.

"I can't believe he's really gone." he said.

"I know Cole. I just talked to him on Monday." Kenzie said.

"Me too. He sounded fine." Cole stated.

**Later that evening** Kenzie was feeding Bentley in their hotel room.

"I know this a stupid question but how are you doing babe?" Jon said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I still can't believe he's gone. I mean I feel horrible that I wasn't around him much."

"Kenz babe you can't think like that. He knew the situation. You talked to him when you could. He was a great man. I really liked him." Jon said.

"He liked you too. I am just glad that I did get that picture of him holding Bentley." Kenzie said as she then put Bentley over her shoulder and began to burp him.

"I know this is hard. But I am here for you Kenz know that."

"I know that Jon. Thank you. I should call Phil and let him know." Kenzie said as Jon took the baby from her.

Kenzie called Phil and told him everything.

"I'm really sorry Kenz." Phil said, "Do you want me and April to come down?"

"Phil that is really sweet it's up to you." Kenzie said.

"We'll be there." Phil stated.

After Kenzie hung up the phone she looked over at Jon and Bentley he was making faces at him trying to get him to laugh.

"You are so great with him Jon. I know I probably don't say in often but I am so glad that I have you." She said.

"Kenz I am the lucky one. Are you ready to head over to the house?" Jon asked.

"Ready as I will ever be."

They headed to the house , there were cars everywhere. There were kids running around as they slowly entered the house Kenzie was mauled by her family with hugs and support. Kenzie and Jon spent most of the evening in the living room talking with her cousins and her siblings.

"McKenzie your grandmother would like to talk to you." her Uncle Rodger said as he came in to the living room.

"Alright." Kenzie said as she stood up and handed the baby to Jon.

Cole giggled a little bit "Just like when we were kids Bubbles."

"Shut Colton. I didn't break anything this time. At least I don't think I did." She smiled as she left the room.

"So I have to ask why do you call Kenzie Bubbles?" Jon asked.

"Well when we were kids she had a real bubble butt and as she grew up it just got shortened to Bubbles. We grew up together we were really close for a while. She was amazing she didn't care what anyone thought of her and was always willing to take a risk. She was a darn devil when we were younger ... oh the stories I have about her. But you know I am just glad that she got away from that ass hole Trent. The crap he put her through lets just say he's right where he belongs." Cole stated.

Jon sat there holding his son listening to Cole talk to him about Kenzie and Trent. He couldn't believe the stories he was telling about how Trent treated her in high school. Why hadn't Kenzie told him some of this and what did he mean when he said that Phil saved her when he couldn't.

* * *

_**WOW 187 Reviews and Comments! You guys are great! Thank you! Keep letting me know what you think.**_

_What happened in High School between Trent and Kenzie?_

_What did Cole mean when he said Phil saved her when he couldn't?_

_How will the death of her Grandfather affect Kenzie?_


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

**Over the next several days** Jon and Kenzie spent time with her family preparing for her Grandfathers funeral. Jon had many phone meetings with the director for his movie. He would need to be leaving soon to start filming. The WWE sent the condolences, Hunter called Kenzie and told her to take as much time as she needed. Roman and Seth also called to make sure that she was ok.

"We have a great family don't we." Kenzie said as she was getting ready for the day she had just hung up from talking with Seth.

"Yeah we do babe." Jon said while holding Bentley.

"Seth has called me like three times. He's sweet but can be annoying sometimes. Leighla sent flowers I guess." Kenzie said.

Jon smiled as he laid Bentley down and walked over to Kenzie and kissed her softly.

"Kenz can we talk?" Jon asked.

"Sure? Everything alright?" Kenzie asked as she sat on the bed with her legs crossed Jon sat next to her.

"Alright I don't want to make you sad or piss you off in any way. But I've talked to your cousin a lot the last few days and I am just a little worried about you." Jon stated.

"I am fine Ambrose. You don't have to worry about me. Yes I am mourning the loss of my grandfather but I am not going to do anything stupid. I have you and Bentley now."

"Kenz please, talk to me? We talk about everything but some of the things Cole's told me?"

"What has he told you?" Kenzie said a bit defensive.

"I told you not to get pissed I just want to know what the hell happened?" Jon said.

"Jon honey, it's a part of my life that I just don't want to relive."

"Kenzie talk to me? I've never pushed this issue because I knew it was difficult but ... "

Kenzie took a deep breath and placed her hand on Jon's face and kissed him softly.

"I don't know where you want me to start with me and Trent , I mean things were amazing between us at first. He was one of the most popular guys in school , we started dating and things were great he treated me like a queen. But things changed he began a real ass he always wanted to know where I was and I just dealt with it. I remember it was in the spring of our Senior year and my soft ball team had an away game about and hour and half away. We won and we were all celebrating when Trent came up and pulled me aside and said that I was leaving. I was of course pissed because no one tells me what to do." Kenzie started.

"Yeah I know that , My Baby does what she wants when she wants." Jon said with a life.

"Damn straight." Kenzie laughed. "Any way when I refused to leave the party that was the first time that he hit me. I was more pissed at him in that moment than scared. But then it just became worse. I went to my father and told him about it and he told me that it wasn't anything to worry about and it was an accident."

"What the hell? How can you call that an accident." Jon was pissed. "Did it ever happen after that?'' Jon asked through clenched teeth.

"Babe thing to me it doesn't matter. It really doesn't I moved on and I found you or well you found me." Kenzie said with a smiled.

"Kenz why didn't you tell me any of this. He really treated you like shit that fucking pisses me off. No one deserves to be treated like that. Especially you baby I am so sorry." Jon said as he pulled her close.

"I told you it's fine. I dealt with it in my own way. None of it matters. I love you Jon and I love our son. That is all that matters right now. Alright." Kenzie said.

"Oh Kenz I love you too." Jon said as he placed his forehead on her and they stared into each others eyes. "So how does Punk fit in to all this?"

"Ambrose Really?"

"Please?"

"I wrestling every weekend and loving it. I only talked to Trent on the phone anyway, the night I met Punk. Trent was being a complete ass whole that night. He basically called me every name in the book. I was so irritated because I was actually starting to believe that I was worthless and that my dear of becoming a WWE Diva would never happen because that's what he kept telling me. I took some pills that someone had given me and drank a few beers backstage. I don't really remember much after that. I remember heading towards the ring to watch a match or something. The next thing really remember was waking up in the hospital it Phil sitting there. I couldn't believe it really CM Punk was sitting next to me. Let's just say that the rest is history." Kenzie said.

Jon sat there and listen to her intently.

"Kenzie why have you never told me? I knew it was rough but baby?" Jon asked.

"Look honestly it's not a the part of my life that I am proud of Phil and I actually started dating shortly after that. I remember going with him to a few house shows and I knew that some day I would be a Diva in the WWE. Phil helped me get there and I am so glad he did." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Jon smirked as he laid her down on the bed and began to kiss her. Kenzie couldn't help but smile when Bentley started to get a little fussy. She kissed Jon one more time and then she got up and picked up their son.

"Hey there little man. Yeah you just weren't getting any attention huh. I know daddy just wanted to talk." Kenzie laughed.

"Ha Ha." Jon said with a laugh. "Mommy thinks she's so funny."

"Are you sure you want to come with me tonight? You don't have to? You have been way supportive." Kenzie said.

"Kenz of course I'll go with you."

"It wont be fun. I mean another family dinner with my Aunts and Uncles." Kenzie said.

"I know, but I don't want you to do it alone. I feel bad enough , I have to leave in a few days."

"Yeah but you're gonna be a movie star. Did you hear that Bentley your daddy's a movie star."

"No I am not babe it's just one movie."

"Yeah but it will be a hit movie." Kenzie said with a smile.

"So Phil and Aj are watching the baby tonight?" Jon asked.

"Yes, they offered. Why are you worried?"

"A little what the hell does Punk know about baby's?" Jon said with a laugh.

"Just as much as we did. Besides April is great with him and I want her to get use to him if we are going to travel together."

Later that evening Phil and April arrived and were hanging out in the hotel room , April was holding Bentley cooing over him.

"I'm sorry about to hear about your Grandfather." Phil told her as he hugged it.

"Thanks. Thank you for watching Bentley tonight. I just don't want him there tonight."

"No problem. It'll be fun."

"Yeah well just don't have too much fun." Jon said.

Kenzie went over her baby instructions with both Phil and April.

"He'll be fine Kenzie. I promise." April said.

"I know he will. If you need anything don't hesitate to call." Kenzie said as she kissed Bentley one more time and then handed him back to Phil.

Jon and Kenzie were in the car heading to dinner.

"Stop worrying he'll be fine." Jon said.

"I know I trust them. I am just a little worried about tonight."

"Why babe?" Jon asked with concern as he had placed his hand on her knee.

"I just have a bad feeling about it."

"Everything will be fine." Jon kissed her cheek.

"I hope your right baby." Kenzie said.

"Maybe we can leave a little early and do a little something , something." Jon grinned as he rubbed his hand up her leg as she giggled.

* * *

**188 comments and reviews wow! You guys are great! Keep letting me know what you think.**

_How will the dinner with Kenzie's family go?_

_Why is she nervous? _


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

They pulled down the drive way and noticed all the cars once again.

"Do we have to do this?" Kenzie asked.

"Nope." Jon said. "We can do something else." He smiled as he turned off the car he softly pulled her face to his hands and kissed her passionately. They started making out in the car. When they jumped as their was a knock on Kenzie's window.

"Get a room bubbles." Cole laughed.

Kenzie just flipped him off and he returned the gesture.

"What the hell Cole? I was busy." Kenzie said as they got out of the car.

"Yeah sucking face." Cole laughed.

"What are you in high school? Besides I married his handsome ass so I could kiss him and sleep with him anytime I want." Kenzie laughed.

"What would Gramps say if he heard you talk like that." Cole said. They both stopped as they hugged each other.

"I am sure gonna miss him." Cole said into Kenzie's ear.

"Me too Cole. Me too. Do you remember when he gave us the sex talk." Kenzie laughed.

"Ridge gave you both the talk?" Jon question.

"Dude it was the funniest thing ever. We were in his living room. It was right after he caught me feeling up Kristi Jo in the hay loft. Weren't you caught up there too?" Cole laughed.

"Once or twice. The first time I was in 8th grade I totally let Nick touch my bra." Kenzie laughed.

"Really?" Jon said in curiosity. "I married a wild thing." Jon smiled slapping her butt. Kenzie just laughed.

"I have to say you two are cute together. So are you ready for tonight?" Cole asked.

"Not really? What the hell is this anyway. Why did we all have to be here?" Kenzie said.

"They are reading his last will and testament."

"What?" Kenzie asked in a shaky voice. "What the fuck Colton Scott you can't be serious?"

"Yeah I know. I thought they were all going to wait until after the funeral and lunch tomorrow. But my dad and the lawyers said that Gramps wanted it done like this." he said.

"Well I guess if he wanted it this way." Kenzie said as she grabbed Jon's hand and they headed inside.

Kenzie and Jon were greeted by her family everyone wanted to know where Bentley was and why Kenzie didn't bring him. But she explained and they said they missed him. Kenzie was off talking with one of her Aunts when she noticed that Jon and Cole were talking.

"I am so grateful Jon has Cole to keep him sane. I know he hates things like this and if it's one things this family does well it's have a huge get together for everything." Kenzie thought to herself.

Kenzie was now sitting on the couch talking to her sisters and brother and a few of her more of her cousins about Bentley and showing them pictures and talking about how she was excited about getting back to work.

"Are you gonna get the title back from Paige?" Addison asked her.

"I hope so." Kenzie said.

"Good. Because I don't like Paige." Addison told her.

"Why?" Allyson asked.

"Just don't. I want my sister to be the Diva's Champ." Addison smiled.

"Your too sweet Addy." Kenzie said. "I will get my title back some done. But first Piper needs to deal with a certain sell out."

They all laughed.

Before dinner Kenzie called Phil and April to check in on Bentley. Phil reassured her that he was fine. Kenzie went out to the back yard and found Cole and Jon talking.

"Hi there babe, How is the little man?" Jon asked.

"Fine. I think Phil's annoyed I've called so much."

"What makes you say that babe?" Jon said.

"Because he just texted me and said Piper he's fine. Stop annoying us!" Kenzie read.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Jon laughed.

"No I think I can take him. With all his time off I bet his reflexes are a little off." Kenzie grinned.

They were getting ready to sit down to dinner , when Kenzie, Jon and Cole headed inside they were laughing about some random story Cole was telling about Kenzie and him when they were kids. When Kenzie stopped and was instantly anger.

"I don't fucking think so." Kenzie stated as she headed over to the dining room.

"You need to leave now!" Kenzie said to Royal and Tracy.

"We were invited." Royal said.

"I don't care. You need to leave." Kenzie said again.

"Yeah." Jon said standing right next to Kenzie. "The restraining order is now in effect you can't be with in 1000 feet of any of us or a WWE Event." Jon said.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Rodger asked them.

"Uncle Rodger did you invited them here tonight?" Kenzie asked holding back her anger the best she could.

"No I didn't I think it was your Uncle Rob. Why?"

"Because there is a restraining order against them. They can't be around us." Jon said.

"If they're staying I am leaving." Kenzie stated as she grabbed Jon's hand and they headed for the door.

"McKenzie wait." her Uncle Rodger called to them as they were now on the front porch. "McKenzie don't go please. We need you here."

"Then ask them to leave. I am so sorry Uncle Rodger I am but I can't deal with them and after the hell they put me and my family through these last several months I shouldn't have too." Kenzie stated.

"Can't you just deal with them for at least and hour." Rodger asked.

"Hell No!" Jon said. "They helped kidnap my son and hire someone to hurt my wife. I have kept my mouth shut about this long enough. We are not making excuses for them any more. There is a restraining order on them for a reason." Jon said anger with his fist clenched.

"My husband is right! I wont give those people the time of day." Kenzie stated and she went on to tell the short version everything that happened the last few months.

"Oh Sweet heart I am sorry I didn't realize it was that bad." Rodger said.

They went back inside Jon and Kenzie and went in to the living room. As Rodger asked them to leave, Royal of course was anger as he headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry Uncle Rodger. I know this isn't how tonight is supposed to go, but I am not sure why they were here in the first place." Kenzie said.

"I invited them McKenzie." Her Uncle Rob said "I thought they should be here for the reading of the will."

"If you don't mind me asking why?" Jon asked. "I thought this was a family thing."

"It is , we have been close with the McBride family for a few generations now. But when Royal called me the other day and asked to come I said sure. I didn't know about the restraining order." Rob said.

"I know this is hard for everyone. But I have to do what is right for my family now." Kenzie told them.

Things finally calmed down and they ate dinner. Everyone was now gathered in the living room Cole was on one side of their grandmother and Kenzie on the other with Jon sitting next her with his arm around her. Addison, Ally and Matt were sitting next to their mom. Rodger and Rob were standing in front of the room with the lawyer.

"I know this is hard for everyone and I am sorry for your loss Ridge was a hell of a guy. A true southern gentleman in every sense of the word. He wanted you all together for this , Ridge wanted me to start with this poem.

"An Angel whispered take my hand and come with me you're work here is done.

I went away to a place where there's no tears, nor sorrow only laughter and smiles,  
there will always be a Tomorrow.

As I move amongst the clouds.  
I'll look down and smile upon you,  
while the angels sing a heavenly song.

I am not alone all who went before are here they awaited my return.

I know you'll grieve and wish I was still here I am here in the memories you hold dear.

Remember how much I love you and know I took your love with me.

I did not wish for you to cry, nor feel sad.  
My pain is gone and I am Free!

Soon you'll come to me until then God will be with you Just as He's with me."

Dayanne was in tears along with most of the room , Kenzie included Jon held her close as she placed her head on his shoulder. With her free hand she was holding her Grandmothers hand as Cole hugged her close.

The lawyer went on to read it word for word, the room was silent as they all listened to what he was reading.

"To my Grandson Colton Scott you little hell cat. I leave you my 1956 ford mustang. Enjoy it , just don't let McKenzie drive it again. Along with your trust fund of course don't spend it all in one place young man and don't get into trouble when you visit your cousin in Vegas" The lawyer read.

There were a few chuckles heard as Cole winked at Kenzie.

"To my beautiful super star Granddaughter McKenzie Anne, her husband Jon and my amazing great-grandson Bentley. What I have left you can in no way make up for the hell you have been through in your life, but just know McKenzie I am so proud of you. I loved watching you in the ring, even if I didn't understand it. I still am not sure what a dirty deeds is, but I always knew that you could do anything. You will alway be my Diva's Champ. Jon I didn't know you well but I knew the first time I met you that you and my McKenzie were ment to be. Love her and take care of her and my Bentley. So enjoy your inheritance Good Family." the lawyer Read.

Kenzie had tears streaming down her face at this point Jon held her even closer to him.

"Well how much is it?" Cole asked breaking the silence that was in the room.

"Colton Scott Callaway." Rodger said.

"What?" Cole said with a grin.

The lawyer laughed as everyone looked at him.

"Your grandfather knew you all well. Listen to the next part." He said with a smiled.

"Colton Scott you are a noisy thing. He was the first to ask how much wasn't he." He read. The room giggled once again.

"Not that it is your business but it's one hundred thousand dollars." The Lawyer said continuing to read the papers in his hand.

Jon's face turned white as he looked at Kenzie and she looked back at him.

"Is he shitting me right now?"

Kenzie stood up and grabbed Jon's hand as she excused herself they went outside and Kenzie took Jon for a walk down to the dock.

"No he's not." Kenzie finally said a few moments later as she looked at the water. "But I don't want his money. Jon I never wanted his money. I just want my grandfather back." Kenzie said as Jon pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"I know babe. I know." He said as he held her.

* * *

**WOW 191 comments and reviews! Thank you so much! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!**

_**What do you think of there inheritance?**_

_**Next Chapter Jon leaves for his first day on set, Kenzie , Phil and Bentley are still in South Carolina? Will she have another run in with Royal?**_

The poem is from this website -familyfriendpoems Thank you! I thought it fit!


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

A few days later Jon needed to head out to for his first meeting. They were in the hotel room Kenzie was watching him as he was packing his bag.

" I really don't want to leave." Jon stated.

" I know, but you need to keep that movie on schedule. I am expecting you at Night of Champions and well so do all your fan girls." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Yeah , Yeah!" Jon said with a laugh as took Bentley from Kenzie. " I just didn't think it would be this hard to leave him."

"Jon honey we are going to be fine. We are going to see you in a few days." Kenzie smiled.

"But that doesn't make it any easier to leave this face." Jon said looking down at his son.

Later that morning Kenzie took Jon to the airport.

"I love you so much!" Jon said pulling her face close to his. "I will call you when I land."

"I love you too." Kenzie said as she placed her lips to his for a kiss. "Go make us proud."

Jon bent down and said goodbye to his son.

"It's only a few days." Jon said to Kenzie as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her one more time before he turned and walked away.

Kenzie watched as he walked away and looked back and winked at her , she smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Well little man it's just you and me the next couple of days." Kenzie told her son as they headed back to the car. They got back to the hotel and saw Phil coming in from a run.

"What the hell are you still doing here Punk?" Kenzie said with a laugh.

"I'm here for you Piper." Phil said. "Ambrose told me he was leaving this morning and asked if I would stay here and keep you out of trouble." He told her with a laugh.

"Ha Ha." Kenzie said. "I have to go change the baby, then I am heading to my Grams I suppose you want to join me?"

"Damn right I will." He said. "But let me shower first."

"Yeah you stink. Doesn't Uncle Phil smell , he smells worse than you huh Bentley." Kenzie laughed.

Once they were all ready they headed to her Grams house Kenzie was driving when she pulled down the drive way Phil looked over at her and could tell by the look on her face she was sad.

"Aww Piper , I know this sucks." Phil said.

"It's just different now, knowing that I am going to walk in that house and not see my grandfather sitting there just breaks my heart." Kenzie told him.

" Yeah , but just remember all the good times you had with him. Remember the first time he met me." Phil said.

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh "Yeah , when he told you looked like a Punk, with all your ink."

"Yeah I don't think he ever truly liked us together." Phil said.

"Well I don't think it helped that he totally caught us" Kenzie laughed.

"You said , you locked the door. Kenz you were lookin' hot that night."

"The fact that my grandfather actually caught us I mean in the act , not my best moment Phil."

" You were the one who said it would be fun, you were always wild in bed Piper." Phil said with a smile.

"Phillip Jack Brooks, I am so going to tell your wife." Kenzie said.

"She knows I've told her."

"OH My God You had better be joking." Kenzie said as her face turned red.

"Yes Kenz I am kidding."

"Good."

They headed in side, to see Allyson and Cole helping their grandmother going through some of their Grandfathers things.

"Hey Kenz you made it. Did you take Jon to the airport?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah, he's off being amazing." Kenzie gloated.

"I could have got a movie deal too, if I wanted one." Phil said.

"Keep telling yourself that Punk." Kenzie laughed "Your just jealous my man's a movie star."

That afternoon they hung out at the house, helping their grandma, when Jon landed called Kenzie and they talked until he reached the hotel. .

"I love you and I miss you and Bentley already." He told them.

"We love you too and miss you. So were there fangirls at the airport?" Kenzie asked with a laugh.

"A few not as many a usually." He told her.

"That's good I mean you are missing after all."

"Ha Ha. I call you tonight." He told her before hanging up.

"So Kenzie where are you heading out?" Cole asked as they were now sitting on the back deck eating dinner.

"Sunday. I am meeting up the the WWE in Anaheim, I am gonna train with Nikki. If they don't need more for smackdown then I am gonna see Jon on the set."

"Ohh fancy." Cole said.

"I am so excited. I've never really traveled before." Allyson said she was holding Bentley.

"Just don't trash the bus." Phil said with a laugh.

"So who on the roster is single?" Allyson said with a laugh.

"Allyson you are coming with me to watch Bentley not get a boyfriend. Wait I thought you and John Luke were dating?"

"Nah, I broke up with him. He wanted serious I didn't." Allyson stated.

Phil was laughing "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Shut up Phil."

"I am just saying you didn't want serious either, well until you met Ambrose not your married and have a baby."

"Yeah well You're married too." Kenzie laughed.

"Yeah and she's great." Phil boasted.

"Wait that didn't answer my question? Who's single ... I hope Ziggler, oh Zac Ryder." Allyson said.

"Good Luck with her on tour." Phil laughed.

Kenzie laughed as she changed the subject.

"So Cole have you taken the mustang out for a drive yet?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes, I have why?" Cole said.

"Can I drive it? Please?"

"No, Gramps knew you'd ask."

" I wont crash it again. I promise." Kenzie laughed.

"Oh OK. You said the last time you rolled it."

"I only rolled it once and it wasn't my fault and the dent well that wasn't my fault either."

"Ally you got Bentley?" Cole asked.

"yeah." She said with a smile.

"I will take you for a ride and if you nice to me cuz, then maybe you can drive back." Cole smirked.

"Punk you coming or are you gonna be a chicken shit?" Kenzie laughed.

"Oh I'm coming."

Kenzie kissed Bentley as they headed to the front and jumped in the car. They were driving around on the back roads, listening to music. It was like they were back in high school. When Cole pulled over on to the side of the road.

"Alright Gramps, Please don't kill me , but I am gonna let her drive. Oh lord help us." Cole said.

"Hell Yeah, I'll make you proud Gramps." Kenzie smiled as she jumped out of the car and got in the front seat and speed off.

Phil couldn't help but laugh, as he could actually see the joy on her face. They made it back as Kenzie wiped the car into the drive way.

"Nice Kenz, Dukes of Hazard Style." Cole laughed as he checked out the car. "And not dents or starches. Impressive."

The walked into the house and saw Royal holding Bentley, Allyson was nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck are you doing?"Kenzie said as she went over and took Bentley from him. "Get out."

"Oh McKenzie this little is going to stop. I know about your money, so you think you can just get rid of us that easily. That's not going to happen." Royal stated.

"Royal Go To Hell. This isn't about money, I don't even want it. It's about your stupid family and their obsession with me and my son. Where is Allyson?" Kenzie asked.

"Up stairs with your Grandma." Royal said.

"Phil we're leaving. Now." Kenzie said as she put Bentley in his car seat and handed it to Phil. "Cole I will see you later."

Royal followed them out to the car as Phil was putting Bentley in the back Royal grabbed Kenzie's arm.

"I wasn't done talking you selfish bitch." Royal spat out.

"I am done talking to you. Leave me alone. I don't understand any of this, You are nothing but a selfish son of a bitch who can't seem to take a hit. You can't be near me, there is a restraining order against you, your psycho son and your wife."

"Just leave her alone dude. What is your problem?" Phil said.

"Oh look your back with the Punk? What Kenzie, get to board with Jon?" Royal said.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me. I think you should be worrying about yourself. I will never understand how you got out of not going to jail, I mean my own father is sitting in jail and your son is in prison. But good Ol' Royal he's still out making my life a living hell."

" McKenzie you and Trent will be together someday. The sooner you realize that the happier we will all be." he told her.

"Get this through your thick head I will never and I mean never be with your son. So stay away from me." Kenzie said trying to pull away from him.

Royal held Kenzie's arm tightly as he whispered in her ear "This isn't over you little bitch. This will never be over." He told her as he went to raise his hand to her Phil stopped him.

"Get off her." Phil said.

"Stop Enough. Royal you're not welcome here any more." A voice said from the porch.

Kenzie's heart broke when she saw it was her Grandmothers.

"Day I didn't mean to up set you." Royal said.

"Up Set me my husband is gone and you are continually harassing my grand-daughter. Just leave." Dayanne told him as Cole pulled her close.

Royal got in his car and left, Kenzie went up and hugged her Grandma.

"I'm sorry for all of this. Don't worry I am leaving tomorrow."

"Kenz I thought your flight was Sunday?" Cole asked.

"I will just leave a day early." Kenzie said as she headed to the car and left.

That evening Phil didn't say anything to her about the incident , they were hanging out in her hotel room.

"Kenz are you alright?" Phil asked.

"I am fine. Just another day down here in Dixie." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Kenzie I was being serious."

"I know Phil I love that you are so caring but I am fine. Bentley is fine that is all that matters. I changed my flight so we are leaving tomorrow."

" I didn't mean to over heard your conversation but you didn't tell Dean what happened."

"Nope. He doesn't need to know. He is busy with the movie and he doesn't need to stress about this. It doesn't matter we are leaving." Kenzie said.

"How about you come home to Chicago with me for a little stress free vacation?" Phil asked "We can hang out go to Navy Pier take in a cubs game?" Phil begged.

"Let me think about. Maybe next weekend. I think I am just going to head California and meet up with WWE. I really need to get back in the ring."

Phil smiled and nodded. "You need to tell Jon."

"Phil?" Kenzie said.

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Thank You for you reviews and comments. Keep it up. Thanks for your support on this story , I started writing this story for me and decided to share it with all of you. Keep on reading and enjoying. :)**

_Should Kenzie have told Jon about the incident with Royal?_

_What did Royal mean when he said this isn't over , what does he have planned now?_

_Will Allyson find love in the WWE? _

**_Next Chapter : Kenzie is in California and gets back in the ring while Jon starts filming the movie._**


	89. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Kenzie, Allyson and Bentley were in California , they met up with AJ at one of the house shows. Allyson was so excited to see everything she was totally fangirling over John Cena, Randy Orton , Ziggler and Ryder.

"Get a grip." Kenzie told her as she handed Allyson Bentley. "Look I don't want to be bitch because I am so grateful that you are going to be traveling with me for the next several weeks, but your main job is to keep my son safe. Not hook up with superstars. OK?"

"Kenzie I know. I will keep my nephew safe." Allyson said.

"Good."

"There he is." Nikki said as she came up to them. "Let me see him." She motioned for him. Allyson looked at Kenzie who nodded.

"We are so glad to have you back. Oh you're new in ring gear is done. It's looks hot." Nikki said as she was cooing over Bentley.

"Really it's done already?" Kenzie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Do you want to work out in the ring a bit before the show?" Nikki asked.

"That sounds great. Allyson are you alright with Bentley?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine right Mr. Man." Allyson said with a smile as she took Bentley from Nikki.

Kenzie kissed his little head before she watched her sister walk back out to the bus with him.

Kenzie changed in to some work out gear and her and Nikki stretched out and then headed down to the ring. Kenzie was a little rusty but it didn't take her long to get back into the grove. After about 20 minutes Nikki and Kenzie were laying in the ring looking up at the WWE Live sign.

"Oh I how I have missed this." Kenzie said.

"Are you ready to get back in the ring?" Nikki asked.

"Hell yeah. I am ready to get my title back, but hey if they give you or Nattie a chance. I am willing to wait my turn." Kenzie said.

Nikki laughed " You know for being out of action as long you were you're not that rusty."

"Gee thanks Nikki."

"Anything I can do to help. So how's the post baby sex? I know you were worried about it." Nikki said sitting up in the ring.

"Oh My God Nicole." Kenzie said.

"What? Let's talk girl talk. Dish how is it?" She said. They both couldn't help but laugh.

"Amazing. Jon's just wow, your right I was worried about it but damn my man is hot!" Kenzie said with a smile. " I miss him already."

"Aww you two are so damn cute together. Is is he enjoying being a movie star?" Nikki smiled.

"Yeah I think he's loving it but he wont admit it."

Then Kenzie heard Bentley crying as she saw her sister coming down to the ring with him in her arms. Kenzie quickly rolled out of the ring and took him from her.

"What's wrong little man?" Kenzie said as she started to calm Bentley down.

"Not sure, I fed him and changed him and he was still fussy." Allyson said.

"Nikki finish up later?" Kenzie said.

"Yeah no problem. You kicked Ass Piper give it another week and you may be in ring ready."

Kenzie just rolled her eyes and walked out to the bus. Bentley was still a little fussy.

"Ally get my computer will you."

"OK?" Allyson did and opened it.

"Go to YouTube and Type in Jon Moxley or Dean Ambrose." Kenzie told her.

"Why?"

"I am testing a theory." Kenzie said.

"What do you want me to click on? There are like a thousand videos." Allyson said with a laugh.

"Any of them."

Allyson clicked on one of Dean's Promo's as soon as Bentley heard his voice he turned his head towards the screen and smiled.

"I knew it." Kenzie smiled. "You miss daddy don't you little man."

"How did you know?" Allyson said.

"Bentley is such a daddy's boy. When he gets fussy like this he just misses Jon." Kenzie said.

"Did you tell him about the how Royal thing." Allyson asked her.

"No I didn't, I don't think I'm going to."

"Kenzie you have to tell him. He's your husband and he has a right to know."

"Ally I know but he is making is busy with his movie, and I don't want him to worry."

"Kenzie I know you and I know you want to be in control. But you can't hide this from Jon."

"Fine, I'll tell him. Geez." Kenzie said with a laugh.

That night AJ took Allyson back stage and they hung out , she got to watch the house show. Kenzie stayed on the bus and hung out with Bentley. When Jon called her.

"Hey Sexy Man." Kenzie said with a smile.

Jon laughed "Hey Babe."

"How was your day?" Kenzie asked him.

"Insane, it's really fast pace. I like it." Jon said.

"Start filming yet?"

"No, in the next couple days. I did try on costumes today."

"Tell me that you have a full cop uniform." Kenzie said with laugh.

Jon laughed too. "Maybe."

"Don't mind me I am just going to sit her and imagine my husband looking all hot."

"I miss you so much." Jon told her.

"I miss you too."

"How's my boy?"

"He's wonderful, he misses his dad."

"I miss him too."

"Jon?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I am going to tell you something and you have to promise me that you freak out, deal?"

"Kenzie Anne you know that I hate it when you say that." Jon told her. "What do you have to tell me?"

Kenzie went on to explain the encounter she had with Royal in South Carolina.

"Kenzie damn it! I knew I shouldn't have left. That son of a bitch, you should have called the cops."

"Jon, Please it's over. I am safe , Bentley is safe and we aren't going back."

"I just hate that he touched you, what is it going to take for him to leave you alone?" Jon said.

"Jon stop pacing the hotel room." Kenzie told him.

"How did you know?" Jon laughed.

"Because you are my husband and I know you well. I love you and I don't want you to worry focus on kicking some series movie ass."

"Oh Kenz , I love you too. But you this needs to stop, if he contacts you again call the police that's why there is the restraining order." Jon said.

"I know so I got back in the ring today with Nikki." Kenzie told him changing the subject.

"Yeah , how are you feeling any pain?" Jon asked concerned.

"No not really , I mean my back is stiff but I'm fine." she told him.

They talked a little more about the movie and about Bentley. Before hanging up .

After the house show they all headed to Anaheim for Monday Night Raw. Jon called Kenzie a few times already during his breaks.

**It was now mid-after noon and they were at the arena.**

"So have you decided on a new entrance song?" AJ asked as they were hanging out on the bus.

"Not yet. I mean all the guys have a song with no lyrics. So I don't know. I want something cool." Kenzie laughed. "I know if I don't come up with something soon creative will probably give me something."

"You'll think of something." AJ smiled. "Hey I am heading in you coming?"

"Yeah in a bit, I just wanted to thank you and Phil again. I mean it's really nice of you to let us travel with you. I know it can't be easy to travel with a baby."

"Kenzie it's fine. Although it really makes me want to start a family, even more now."

"Yeah? Phil he will make a great dad." Kenzie smiled.

"I know he's great with Bentley. It mean it's makes my ovaries explode. I really want a baby." Aj said with a smile.

"Really?"

"It's just..."

"What?" Kenzie questioned.

"I am so busy right now I wouldn't have the time to you know. I am on the road 300 days a year and I don't know if I am ready to give this all up." She said.

Kenzie didn't say anything she just nodded, thinking about what AJ was saying.

"See you in there." AJ laughed as she grabbed her bag and headed in to the arena.

Kenzie was holding Bentley thinking about what AJ had said. Were they doing the right thing for Bentley? Kenzie couldn't help but wonder if this was the best thing for her son , Jon was off making a movie she was focusing on her come back. Bentley was traveling so much was that good for him. "Are Jon and I doing the right thing for ou son?" Kenzie thought to herself. She looked down at his cute little face.

When there was a knock on the bus door Allyson let Seth in.

"Hey Piper, HI little man." He said with a smile.

"Hey Seth. Nice match last night with Reigns." Kenzie smiled.

"Thanks, he more stable than Ambrose in the ring." Seth said.

"Watch it Rollins." Kenzie laughed.

Seth was now holding Bentley.

"So I talked to the movie star this morning."

"You did?" Kenzie questioned.

"Yeah and he told me what happened is South Carolina he told me and Roman to make sure that you and Bentley are safe."

"I told him not to worry about us. I want him to focus on being awesome." Kenzie said.

"Kenz that man is in love you and his son. He wants you both to be safe and I can't blame him. We are a family and I don't want anything to happen to either of you either. Now do you think Royal will be a problem?" Seth asked with concern.

"I honestly hope not. But it's like he doesn't even care about the restraining order and that's what worrying me you know."

"Well don't you worry. Roman and I are hear for you. Hell you even have Randy Orton on your side." Seth said with a smile. "Now let's go in side and see what the plan is for tonight."

Kenzie smiled and took a sleeping Bentley away from Seth and kissed him one more time before placing him in his swing/glider.

"If you need anything Ally just call me or text me. Here is your backstage pass, I'll be back before the show starts." Kenzie told her.

"Alright Piper, let me go and then give me about 10 minutes then you go." Seth said with a smile.

"Right we're suppose to fighting ... I mean you did curb stomp my husband last week into a pile of cinder blocks." She told him.

"Well those cinder blocks were like a pillow to Moxley." Seth said.

Kenzie laughed and flipped him off.

Seth left and 10 minutes later Kenzie headed in side, she noticed the fans outside holding up signs and cheering. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the Ambrose signs and the "Where is Dean". She waved to the fans as she headed in side.

She met with Seth and Creative to talk about the plan for tonight then she tried on her new gear. She really like it and it fit great she was looking at her self in the mirror. It was a read and black halter top out fit with long pants.

"Looking Hot." Nattie said.

"Thanks. But I think I am going to go a little unstable tonight." Kenzie said with a laughed as she held up one of Dean's new Unstable white tank tops that was cut and tied up each side.

Before the show Piper , Nikki and Nattie went out to great some of the fans, for pictures and autographs. Piper was bombarded with Ambrose questions, some where personally about their marriage , the baby and the movie. Others were mostly about where is he? Is he really missing does Piper know where he is. Kenzie answered some of them but mostly just changed the subject.

"I'm glad your back Piper." One of the little girls said holding up a believe in Piper sign , it melted Kenzie's heart as she posed for a picture.

"Is it selfish of me to not want to give this up?" Kenzie thought to herself as she waved to the fans one more time before heading back to the bus.

* * *

**Thanks for your comments and reviews! :) Love hearing what you guys are thinking! Thanks to all the followers and those who have favored this story! You guy keep me inspired. **

_**Is it selfish of Jon and Kenzie to travel so much with Bentley?**_

_**Will Royal finally back off or is he coming up with another plan?**_

**Let me know!**


	90. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Seth and Kane stood in the ring, the money in the bank brief case sitting next to a black podium. A large framed photo of Dean Ambrose with a few flowers were in the ring, as Seth stood at the podium with a somber look on his face he began to speak.

"I was the leader of the most dominant group in the history of the WWE The Shield. And there is a reason that I hand-picked Dean Ambrose to be a member of the Shield. Pain was never a factor for Dean , fear was never a factor for Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose was a courageous fighter but last week ... I had to prove at his expense ... once again that The Authority ALWAYS wins! Poor Piper she had to witness the destruction of her one and only Dean Ambrose. Now with a heavy heart I would like to take a look back at what happened in the match THAT YOU , that you the WWE Universe chose as a demise of Dean Ambrose." Seth said.

As the clip of last weeks match began to play. The clip ended as Seth had his hand over his mouth you he began to laugh.

"Can you imagine the moment of impact when I crushed Dean Ambrose's skull , when I pulverized his head into those cinder blocks. I wonder what was through his mind do you think that it even dawned on Dean Ambrose that he was in way over his head? Do you think it even dawned on him that he had been that he had been out matched not only physically but mentally as well? You know , it's know secrete that those cinder blocks weren't out there by accident but you know what else? But you know what else that head ache that Dean Ambrose is gonna have for the rest of his life that's no accident either. And it saddens me that the casuality that has become of Dean Ambrose's career can now be summed up in two simple words. What if? What if Dean Ambrose had known his place? What if Dean Ambrose had recognized my superiority? What if Dean Ambrose had simply walked away when he had the opportunity. The real tragedy in all of this is we will never really know the answers to those what ifs. Because as far as I'm concerned it is highly likely that you will never seen Dean Ambrose again. I am the one who created the Shield and I am the one who has destroyed it. "

Then Roman's music hit and he headed down to the ring through the audience ... with Piper close behind him. The pop she received made her heart jump.

"Oh No! Did Seth forget that former member of the Shield? It that? That's Piper Rylee coming down with him." Cole said on commentary.

"I think he did and Piper looks like she means business. This could turn out to be a big mistake." Jerry added.

When they reached the ring Roman went after Kane they were fighting out side the ring. Piper got in the ring and was now face to face with Seth in a stare down. With out a word said she attacked him and started tossing punches his way, he guarded but didn't really fight back. Once Roman tossed Kane into the steel steps he came in to help , as it was now a two on one attack. Piper and Roman going after Seth. They the flowers tipped over alone with the picture of Dean. Roman picked up the podium and tossed and hit Seth with it before throwing it out of the ring. Roman close-lined him Piper got in a few good more punches before Roman went for the spear but Kane of course saved him. As they headed up the ramp. Roman stared at them. Piper stood on the ring rope, like Dean does and stares down at Seth and Kane.

"This isn't over Rollins. Not by a long shot." Piper yelled up at him.

"Looks like Piper is back and has one thing a her mind." Cole said.

"Yeah revenge on one Seth Rollins." Jerry said.

"They ruined a perfectly good eulogy." JBL said.

"Your kidding right?" Cole commented.

Once they got back stage - Seth was there.

"Nice job , but damn girl did you actually have to connect with that jaw hit?" Seth said rubbing his jaw.

"Aw what the sell out can't handle getting hit by a girl?" Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Ha Ha. So you were medically clear this afternoon I see." Roman said.

"Yup all cleared." Kenzie smiled.

"Did you tell Jon?" Seth asked.

"Not yet. I figure he'll find out when he watches the show." Kenzie said with a laugh. No sooner did she say that then her phone range. "Speaking of the husband that's him." Kenzie said with a smile as she answered her phone.

"Hi." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Hi. So when were you going to tell me that you were medically cleared. You were right?" Jon said.

"Yes honey I was this afternoon. I talked to Dr. A and everything is fine. He just ease into it."

"That's good advice. But I have to say my wife was looking really hot, you umm gonna bring that shirt with you in a couple of days?" Jon said with a laugh.

"Anything you want."

"I miss you so much, I mean I had to take a cold shower when I saw you on the TV."

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh. "I love you Ambrose you know that."

"I love you too. How's the boy?"

"Good, he was a little fussy but watching you on YouTube seemed to help." Kenzie said.

"That's my boy. I can't wait to see you and Bentley on Wednesday." He smiled.

"Me too. I miss you bunches."

"Hey Piper get off the phone with lover boy we have to talk about the match." Seth yelled.

"Was that Rollins?" Jon questioned.

"Yeah." Kenzie told him with a giggle.

"Tell that fuckin' sell out to mind his business and about that eulogy really? That's the best he could come up with." Jon laughed.

"I'll tell him I love you. "

"I love you."

Kenzie hung up the phone and went back over to Seth and Roman.

"Jon said to mind your business and he's gonna get you for the eulogy." Kenzie told him.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from the lunatic."

Seth and Kane did a promo backstage talking about how Roman needed to be dealt with in a 2 on 1 handicap match.

"What about Piper?" Kane said.

"You leave Piper to me. She'll learn and then she'll buy in." He said.

Later that night Roman was in his 2 on 1 match , it was a fairly good match. Roman was dominating and went for the pin on Kane, when of course Seth hit Roman with the briefcase and the match ended in a DQ. Seth began to attack Roman.

"We're gonna finish this." Seth told Kane as they began to attack him once again outside of the ring. Then Kane revealed a pile of cinder blocks just like the week before. Seth went to curb stomp him but he powered out. Roman superman punched Seth and the tossed Kane in the ring post and then he picked up a cinder block as Seth tried to get a way he tossed the cinderblock as Seth moved out-of-the-way it broke into pieces when it hit the ring post. Then Roman superman punched Kane. He was now in the ring as Seth was yelling at him from the stage area.

"I made you and just like Ambrose I will destroy you." Seth said.

When out of no where Piper came out with steel chair in hand as hit Seth with it.

"I told you this wasn't over. This will never be over." She told him as she tossed the chair and stood over him as he laid on the stage in pain. " I will made you pay Rollins for EVERYTHING you've done." She picked up the MITB Briefcase. "Nice Case Sell out I hope you choke on it!" She said as she began to hit him with his owe briefcase. Roman stood in the ring and watched until some of the suits came out to split them up then he picked up Piper and carried her back stage kicked and fighting out of his arms. "THIS IS OVER ROLLINS" She yelled.

"It's official Piper's back and out for blood." Roman said with a laugh.

"Damn straight." Kenzie laughed as she saw Seth coming back stage. "You alright? Sorry I think I got a little carried away with the steel chair hit."

"Nah I'm fine. But you could have used a kendo stick it might have hurt less." He laughed.

After the show went off the air Kenzie headed out to the bus and spent some time with Bentley.

"How was he?" She asked Allyson.

"He was fine. Don't worry so much." She said with a laugh.

They all headed for smackdown , AJ on the phone with Phil most of the night and Kenzie was holding Bentley talking with Jon. Kenzie did a few fan meet and greets on Tuesday while Seth and Roman did a little press.

"So are you heading to the movie set?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. It still sounds weird." Kenzie told them.

"It's just plain weird not having Ambrose here." Roman said.

"Yeah but he'll be back in a few weeks and being gunning for you Rollins." Kenzie said.

"Yeah , Yeah. You both ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Always." Kenzie said.

After Main Event and the Smackdown taping everyone was at the Airport heading in the separate ways. AJ to Chicago and Allyson to South Carolina, Kenzie and Bentley to see Jon.

"See you Monday for Raw?" AJ said with a smile.

"Yeah. Have a safe flight." Kenzie told her as they hugged she went to the gate. Then she turned her attention to Allyson who was flying home for the weekend as well.

"Have fun , I know it wasn't really fun for you. I promise I will try to make it more fun." Kenzie told her.

"It's fine. I am just happy to help you and Jon out. But if you could hook me up that would be great." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah. Have a good weekend."

"You too, enjoy spending time with Jon."

"I will but I don't think I will see him much, he starts filming."

"Oh yeah the hard life you WWE stars lead." Allyson said.

**Wednesday Morning** Kenzie , Jon and Bentley were together again.

" I missed you so much." Jon said as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Kenzie couldn't help but smile into the kiss , as she felt Jon's hands rest on her butt as he pulled her even closer their hips touching.

"You missed me that much?" Kenzie smiled.

"You have no idea." He grinned as he kissed her again. Then he picked up Bentley and played around with him until he needed to go on set.

"Do you wanna come?" Jon asked her.

"Nah, I think Bentley and I will stay here. Maybe tomorrow my baby daddy needs focus and bring home the money." Kenzie laughed.

"You are so funny." He said again as he kissed her softly.

That afternoon Kenzie was with Bentley they went for a walk and played in the hotel room , he loved playing on the floor he was starting to hold his head up a little when he laid on his stomach Kenzie thought he looked like a little turtle when his head bobbed.

Kenzie just put Bentley down for his nap and she laid down her self when they was knock on the door.

"This better be good." Kenzie said to herself as she got up to answer it.

"What are you doing here Allyson? I thought you were heading home?" Kenzie asked.

"I am so sorry , Kenz know that I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Ally what are you talking about?" Kenzie questioned.

"At least there is one Callaway woman is on our side." Royal said.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

" I told you this wasn't over and I meant it." Royal told her.

"I am done with this. Ally I don't know why you brought them here but you can all leave." Kenzie said as she went to shut the door.

"We're not done yet." Royal snapped as made his way in to the hotel room.

* * *

**200 Reviews and Comments! WOW! 50 Followers and 32 favorites! You guys are Awesome! Thanks! **

_What will it take for the McBride's to leave them alone?_

_Why did Allyson bring Tracy and Royal to Kenzie?_

_What will happen in the next chapter?_


	91. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"You all need to leave NOW!" Kenzie said as she went and grabbed her phone. "I will call the police. There is a restraining order on you people for a reason."

"Little Bella you think that I am afraid of a piece of paper." Royal said.

Tracy was walking towards Bentley who was still in his pack and play.

"Get Away from my son." Kenzie said standing in front of her.

"I just want to see my Grandson." Tracy.

"Are you fucking insane. He's not your grandson. You all are crazy and I tried of dealing with you." Kenzie said as she pushed Tracy out-of-the-way.

"McKenzie that wasn't every nice." Royal said.

"Shut up. Get out." Kenzie said.

"We're not going with out you." Royal said as he went to grab Kenzie but she moved out-of-the-way.

"Allyson call Jon now!"

"Kenzie ... I ... " Allyson started to studded.

"Allyson if you love me and your nephew you will take the phone and call Jon." Kenzie demanded as she tossed the phone to Allyson.

"I wouldn't do that if I were little lady." Royal said holding up the gun.

" Royal and Tracy stop Let's just get down to business. That's why your here right?" Kenzie said.

"We are here because you and Trent belong together."

"For the last time I will never be with your psycho son. It's all about money it's this. Let's be real." Kenzie said.

"It's not about the money." Tracy said as she looked down at Bentley.

"Well it's not just about the money." Royal added glance in Bentley's direction.

"Don't even think about it touching my son." Kenzie snapped.

"She thinks she's in control." Royal laughed as he held up the gun to Kenzie now.

"You don't scare me. I will do whatever I have to protect my family. I mean if it's what you want you can have. It all of it. I don't need money to be happy." Kenzie said.

"Agree to divorce your scum bag husband, marry Trent and have another baby. Then everything will be as it should be. Then we will all be happy." Royal said holding up the gun.

"If I agree you'll leave me alone and let us be happy?" Kenzie said.

"If your with Trent you will be happy." Royal said.

Kenzie stood there looking at Royal who had the gun facing her, she glanced down at her son who was wide awake looking at the screwed up world around him.

"Fine. If that's what it will take then I agree. I will go home with you and I will marry Trent."

"Kenzie No!" Allyson said.

"Shut Up. Allyson, you brought them here."

"I will go with you but just let me pack." Kenzie said.

"See was that so hard." Royal said.

Kenzie walked over and acted like she was getting the suitcase but instead she reached in and got the taser, Seth insisted that she take it but she didn't see the need until now. She walked over to Royal and acted like she was going to hug him.

"Thank You , for finally making me understand what is most important in my life." Kenzie said as she hugged him , then his him the taser as he fell to the ground. Tracy let you a scream and went to grab Bentley.

Kenzie bent down and kicked Royal who was in pain. She got the gun away from him.

"You touch my son and I will shot you where you stand bitch!" Kenzie told her. "Allyson call Jon now! Then call 911." Kenzie commanded her.

Tracy was heading towards Kenzie. "Don't Move!" Kenzie said. " I told you I know what is important in my life and I will not stand here and let you family tare me up and destroy it anymore. I AM DONE!"

Royal who was still in pain from the tasing began to stand and he went after Kenzie and they were wrestling on the floor with the gun a shot was fired in the air , Jon came barging in the room with Allyson right behind him.

"Kenzie!" Jon said as he jumped on Royals back and began to pound him. Tracy went after Kenzie and slapped her and Kenzie was fighting with her now. Bentley was screaming at this point.

"Allyson get Bentley out of here NOW!" Kenzie said as Allyson walked over to him and picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"That was my Grandson." Royal said.

"He's not your grandson. Bentley is my son!" Jon said as he punched him again. Kenzie tossed him the taser and he tased him once again.

Finally the police came in and got the gun away from Royal and broke up the fight.

They were now talking to Kenzie and Jon.

"They came in here uninvited threatened me with a gun. I was defending my self." Kenzie told them.

"There is a restraining order against them they aren't suppose to be around us." Jon added.

" I know Mr. Good. we confirmed the order when an Allyson Callaway called us." the police officer said. "Wait are you Dean Ambrose?" The police man asked .

"Yeah I am."

"I thought so. Sorry you have to deal with stalkers." he smiled. "We're taking them in to custody. They wont get away with this."

"Thank you so much officer." Kenzie said.

"No problem miss. But I have to say you put up a hell of a fight."

"No body messes with my family." Kenzie said. Then she noticed Allyson in the door way holding Bentley , she motioned for her to come in.

"Come here little man." Kenzie said taking him from her.

"I'm so sorry Kenzie and Jon. I didn't have a choice." Allyson said.

"I know but I think for a while you should head home. I will figure out something. But I think Jon and I need sometime just the three of us. He'll be filming for the next several weeks. Kenzie said.

"Kenzie I am sorry."

"I know Allyson. But I think I just need some time I hope you can understand." Kenzie told her sister as she handed Bentley to Jon and hugged her sister.

"Yeah I know." she said.

Later that night after endless conversations with the police , WWE meaning Stephanie , Hunter and Vince. Not to mention Roman ,Seth and Phil. They were finally alone just the three of them. They were now in an apartment that Jon leased for the next several weeks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leasing this place." Kenzie asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if it would go through but since I will be here filming it just made sense. Didn't want to live in a hotel for the few weeks." Jon smiled.

"I like how it's two bed rooms." Kenzie smiled.

"Yeah well our son needs his space and I need alone time with my wife." He grinned.

"Jon I love you so much!"

"I love you too. I have to say you totally kicked ass you really fought them off you momma bear."

"No one messes with my family." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Hey where did you get a taser anyway?"

"Seth. He stopped me on Tuesday before the Smackdown taping and told me that I needed to be protected."

"Seth maybe a sell out but he still cares." Jon smiled.

"Jon is this really over?" Kenzie asked.

"It's really over Kenz , It's really over. Believe that!" Jon said with a smile as he pulled his wife close and kissed her.

* * *

**WOW 5 Reviews and comments on the last chapter! Thank you so much! You guys are great! :)**

_**Is this all truly over? **_

_**What's next for Jon, Kenzie and Bentley? **_


	92. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Over the next few weeks Jon was busy on set filming his movie and doing a great job at it. When Kenzie and Bentley were on the road for WWE he missed them and they missed him. But they talked often , filming was still on schedule and he would be making his return at Night of Champions.

Kenzie was loving being back in the ring , she had started wrestling a little bit at house shows and was getting use to being back in the ring. AJ was amazing with Bentley and would watch him when Kenzie was on camera or in the ring.

Tracy and Royal were arrested and were now in Jail where they both belonged. Kenzie hoped she wouldn't need to through another court hearing again she wanted this all to be over for good. Kenzie did talk to Allyson she honestly felt bad that they put her sister in that situation but Kenzie just needed time away from her family and she focused on the things in her life that truly mattered, Bentley, Jon and of course her WWE family. They had been amazing through this whole thing.

**It was the Monday** before Night of Champions: Kenzie was feeding Bentley on the bus talking with Jon who was on a break from filming.

"How is filming going today?" Kenzie asked.

"Great like always." He said with a laugh.

"I am assuming you are kicking ass and looking hot doing it." Kenzie told him.

"I told I make this uniform look good."

"Damn right you do."

"How is my boy?"

"He's great! He's growing so much and he's hungry all the time." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Honesty babe I can't wait until this movie is over so that I can be home with you and my boy." Jon said.

" I know. But you are having fun aren't you?" she questioned as she put Bentley over her shoulder to burp him.

"Loads of fun not gonna lie!" He said with a chuckle.

"Good. That's all that matters."

"So do you have a offcail match on TV tonight?"

"Maybe?" Kenzie said with a laugh.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I am fighting Emma tonight."

"My wife is going to win right?" He said with a laugh.

"Of course and I get to battle it out with Seth again."

"I love how you attacked him on Smackdown last week. You hit him hard with that briefcase."

"Yeah well paybacks sucks. He's been hitting you with that thing since he won it months ago. Sell out ass hat!" Kenzie laughed.

Jon laughed along with her. " I better get back to work." Jon said.

"Yeah you better Mr. you need to be done filming by Saturday." Kenzie said with a smile.

"I know. So are you going home or what?" Jon asked her.

"I was thinking about it but I think Bentley and I are going to spend some time in Chicago with Phil." Kenzie told him.

"Alright. I can't wait to see you and Bentley on Sunday. I miss you and him so much."

"We saw you last week." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Yeah well I miss you anyway."

"I miss you too."

Then Bentley burped and Kenzie giggled so did Jon he could hear him through the phone.

"Was that my son?" Jon questioned.

"Yes that was your son."

"That's my boy." He told her. "Give him a hug and a kiss for me."

" I will. Jon we love and miss you too."

Kenzie changed Bentley and they both headed in side to the locker room. As always Bentley was passed around between Nattie , Nikki and Brie. While Kenzie got ready she loved her new in ring gear, although when she feuded with Seth she wore Dean Ambrose gear the shirt or the hooded jacket. Kenzie came out in her gear.

"Damn you are looking hot!" Nikki told her while she was holding the baby. "Doesn't she Bentley. Your mommy is a hot diva."

"Thanks Nikki, do you want me to take him?" Kenzie asked.

"Nah I got him you finish your hair and make up." she said with a smile.

"Kenzie I have to say it is great to have you back." Nattie said with a smile.

"Thanks. It's great to be back."

"So is Jon having fun making that movie?"

"Hell yes. He's loving every second. I have to say when Bentley and I were there last week he was so turning me on in that uniform and him shooting that gun. Oh my god." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Have you been on twitter?" Nikki asked.

" Yes I have and yes Nikki I know all about his fan girls. Some of them I am like wow! I mean Stephen told us that he got a lot more followers on this twitter and they were all Ambrose fans." Kenzie laughed. " I mean I am glad he has fans. But sometimes I can't believe the things they say. But I admit that it is highly entertaining." Kenzie told them.

**Monday Night Raw started** - The show opened with Cena coming out and talking about his rematch with Lesnar on Sunday. He was fired up there was no joking it was all business.

"Is John ready for Sunday?" Kenzie asked Nikki who was still holding Bentley.

"He says he is but I just don't want another match like the last time." Nikki told her.

"I know what you mean that was brutal to watch. 16 german suplexes damn."

Nikki gave a 1/2 smile "Don't remind me!"

After AJ had her confrontation with Paige she came backstage and got Bentley and was taking him to the bus.

"Thanks again for everything AJ you've been a lifesaver." Kenzie told her.

"No problem."

Kenzie kissed him again before heading to the ring for her match then Emma came out.

Piper vs Emma - Piper was in control most of the match, she did let Emma get in a few good shots. But Piper close-lined her to the mat she went to the top rope and did a Moonsault for the win. Piper was excited as the crowd cheered her on when Seth's music hit and he came out holding the briefcase of course.

"Piper! Oh Piper!"

Piper looked at the stage where Seth was standing.

"That was a nice win Piper." Seth told her. "You know I think it's time you bought in. Let's face the facts shall we? I destroyed Ambrose he's never coming back and Roman well he'll be officially dealt with this Sunday. I know you've attacked me over the last several weeks. I get it you thought you were getting revenge for the Shield break up and for be ending Ambrose's career. Maybe you even thought he would pop out of a present or come running threw the crowd to help. But he didn't did he? He's gone Piper Gone! Gone! Gone! He hasn't contacted anyone Piper he left you he's probably lying in a ditch some where. There's only one thing left for you to do and you know what that is Piper what do you say? Join the Authority and buy in."

Piper took the mic and turned to face Seth.

"Seth your right! I'm in I will join the Authority!" She stated as she put the mic down and headed up the ramp. The crowd started chanting "You Sold out" As she hugged Seth and Roman's music hit and he came to the ring.

"What is this? Piper you can't be serious? Your turning your back on us just like that Sell out standing to your left? What would Dean say about this? Seth come Sunday you will pay for everything you've done! EVERYTHING! BELIEVE THAT!" Roman said as his music hit again and Seth grabbed Piper's hand and they headed back stage.

* * *

_**Thank you for you reviews and comments! You guys are Great! Thanks! Let me know what you think! :)**_


	93. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

"Piper you've joined the Authority why?" Renee asked her during Main Event.

"Just like the WWE universe you will all find out on Smackdown. Right now I have a match." Piper stated as she walked away.

She beat Eva Marie with ease on Main Event.

**Backstage:**

"Nice match." AJ said with a smile while holding Bentley.

"Thanks. It's great being back in the ring. I didn't realize how much I really missed it. Isn't that right Little Man." Kenzie said with a smile as she took Bentley from her.

"So was Jon totally pissed you didn't tell him you turned heel?"

"Yes Oh My God. He was bitching me out all night last night. I told him thank goodness he was in the hotel room because some of the guys on set would have given him shit about it. But I told him to trust me everything will work out."

AJ laughed "I bet he can't wait to be done with the movie."

"He's had a lot of fun the cast and crew have been great. He's made a lot of friends but I know him he misses the ring and he misses his son." Kenzie said with a smile looked at her son in her arms the he was growing everyday and he was looking more like Jon.

"Hey Piper are you ready for the Smackdown taping?" Seth said as he came up to them.

"You know it sell out."

"Looks who's talking. Sell out." Seth said back as he was making funny faces at the baby. "I can't believe how much he looks like Jon."

"I know he's so damn cute." Kenzie said with a smile.

"So Jon's pissed about your heel turn I take it." Seth said with a laugh.

"What makes you say that?"

"He called me last night bitching me out telling me that he was really going to kick my ass." Seth told her.

"I know I should have told him but honestly I forgot and he's been so busy wrapping up with the movie. He wants to be done and on a plane by Saturday Night." Kenzie said.

**Smackdown:** Seth's music hit he headed to the ring holding his briefcase like always with Piper beside him this time. She was wearing an Authority shirt. The crowd was booing and chanting "You Sold Out."

Piper stood in the ring next to Seth with mic in her hand.

"Ever since Monday I've been getting asked the same question over and over. Why Piper Why? It's just as annoying as the Why Seth Why question you people ask? But I am here tonight to tell you why I did what I did. I bought in I was a member of the Shield and it's no secrete that it started to fall apart after I left. Yeah they beat Evolution twice but that was because of this guy right here." Piper started to explain as she put her arm around Seth. "The true leader and architect of the Shield. I know I've attacked him but that was before I saw the light and bought in." Piper said.

Then Roman's music hit and he came down to the ring through the audience like always the whole time Piper and Seth locked eyes on him as he entered the ring with a mic in hand.

"Piper what the hell are you doing? Your part of the Authority now? What happened to you? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing I bought in Roman and this Sunday you will see just what we are capable of." Piper told him.

"That's right Roman. This Sunday you and me one on one. With a special guest referee."

"Let me guess Kane." Roman said.

"No ME!" Piper said "And I am banning Kane from ring side."

"Piper your really going to do this? You have no regrets? What would Dean say?"

"Nothing! He can't say anything he's gone. The Authority took out the lunatic fringe weeks ago. He's not coming back, believe that! Roman I hope that you don't suffer the same fate this Sunday but your facing the future of this company and Mr. Money in the Bank."

When the show ended Kenzie , AJ and Bentley flew to Chicago. Phil was at the airport to pick them up. Phil was so excited to see AJ that he picked her and twirled her around and kissed her. In that moment Kenzie missed Jon so much and couldn't wait to see him. Over the next several days Kenzie and Bentley hung out with AJ and Phil. Phil was great with Bentley and even watching him so that AJ and her could go work out.

Kenzie was running on the treadmill next to AJ.

"Phil is great with Bentley isn't he." AJ said with a smile.

"He is great. He's going to make a great father someday."

"Yeah about that." AJ said with a grin.

"No way are you pregnant?" Kenzie asked her.

"No not yet. But I really think that I want to be. I want to have kids and every time I see Phil with a baby my heart skips a beat and I want that for us."

"That's amazing." Kenzie told her.

"Yeah but "

"But what?" Kenzie questioned.

"I don't think I am going to want to be in the WWE anymore."

"Really?"

"I mean you and Jon are making it work. But Phil I don't think he is going to want me on the road so much."

"Are you thinking about leaving?" Kenzie asked.

"I don't know Phil and I really need to talk about this. How did you and Jon decided."

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh "We really didn't have a choice Bentley was definitely a surprise but your right we are making it work."

"Did you ever think about leaving the WWE?" AJ asked her.

"Yes I did and to be honest I still do. I wonder if traveling with a baby is a good idea are we doing the right thing for our son. But Jon and I decided for now this is what works for us. Maybe it will change someday but for now this is what we both want. I know Phil better than anyone just talk to him and you will figure it out." Kenzie told her with a smile.

**That night** Kenzie was making dinner for her and Phil while AJ was out with a few of her friends.

"You really didn't have to cook I could have ordered take out." Phil said as he was holding Bentley.

"I know but I wanted to. Plus I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Phil asked.

"So you and April are thinking about starting a family?"

"Yeah? She told you?"

"Yes Phil you would be surprised what we talk about during those lot nights on the tour bus. I think it's great I see how great you are with Bentley and I know you will make a kick ass dad."

"Thanks. Can I be honest?"

"Always." Kenzie said.

"I can't stop thinking about how our life would have been different if you really were pregnant back when we were together."

That sentence took Kenzie by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"When I found out that you had that scare I guess I will call it ... I just kept thinking how our life would have been different. We probably would have gotten married and we would have a child together. Not you and Ambrose. You know."

"Phil I love you but do you really think we would still be together? Neither one of us were ready for a baby back them. Let's be honest."

"I know Kenz I love you too. But I still think about how it sometimes." Phil said looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Things work out the way there supposed to. I am with Jon and we are happily married with the cutest baby in the world." Kenzie smiled looking at her son.

"I guess they do." Phil said.

"You know I'm right. Now give me my son and come and get something to eat." Kenzie ordered him.

That night Kenzie was talking with Jon on the phone after she put Bentley down for the night.

"Little man is sleeping?" Jon asked.

"Yes. Jon I have to say that I love you and miss you so much."

"I love and miss you too Kenz. I can't wait to see you and my boy. But Kenzie I didn't want to bring this up but have you heard anything about you know who?" Jon asked.

"Yeah I talked to Eddie this morning. I guess Tracy and Royal are getting some jail time for the restraining order. Jon we are doing the right thin right?"

"Yes. I know it's hard for you but in the long run this is what's best for you and our family. I want to keep you and Bentley safe!" Jon stated.

"So Bentley's sleeping right?"

"Yes why?" Kenzie giggled.

Jon just laughed.

"Oh Hell No we are not doing that again." Kenzie laughed.

"Please Kenz? I miss you."

Kenzie laughed "I love you Jon. Good Night!"

"I love you too Good Night baby!" Jon said.

A few days later Kenzie and AJ were back on the road. This time Phil decided to join them which was a nice change to hang out with him. He would watching Bentley while they were in the arena. They had two house shows and then it was night of Champions - Piper fought Nattie at the first house show and then the second night she fought Emma once again. But was ring side for both of Seth's matches.

**Sunday Afternoon:** They were at the arena getting ready for Night of Champions , Phil was watching Bentley while Kenzie was talking with Seth about the plan for tonight.

"So you know what you need to do?" Seth asked.

"Yes it's not rocket science Rollins I got it." she said. When she looked up and saw Jon walking towards her she was so excited she pushed pass Seth and ran to him and Jon pulled her close to him as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much." Kenzie said.

"I missed you too." Jon said back as their foreheads were touching and he kissed her again.

"Get a room you too." Seth said with a laugh.

"Shut up sell out. I am gonna kiss my wife." Jon said with a grin as he kissed her again.

" Yeah well your wife is a sell out to remember?" Seth called out.

Jon couldn't help but laugh as he kissed his wife again.

"Yeah about that? What the hell is up with that? You joined the Authority?"

"Just remember Ambrose there is always a Plan B. Believe That!" She said as she pulled her husband in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You guys are great! Keep letting me know what you think!**_

_**Next Chapter: Night of Champions.**_


	94. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Jon was holding Bentley in the locker room while Kenzie was getting ready.

"Hi little man. I missed you so much. I did but the good news is the movie is officially wrapped and I get to spend my time with you and your mom now." Jon told his son as he was playing around with him.

Kenzie was in the bathroom and couldn't help but smile as she heard Jon's words. She was so proud of her husband he was a movie star but she was glad that is was over so they could all be together.

Kenzie came out of bathroom in her referee outfit.

"Holy Shit!" Jon said with a grin.

"What?" Kenzie said.

"You look hot babe." Jon told her.

"Really?"

"OH Yeah. You ass looks amazing." Jon grinned as he tapped it.

"Down boy." Kenzie laughed as she kissed his lips softly.

The show started with The Uso's vs. Gold and Stardust. This was a fairly entertaining match Gold and Star dust became the new Tag Team Champions after Stardust pinned Jey Uso for the win.

Ziggler beat the MIZ for the intercontinental championship.

Mark Henry beat Rusev.

Paige vs AJ the next match of the night. It was another great Diva's match AJ beat Paige to be the new Diva's Champion.

Then it was Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns.

Piper was the first to enter the ring , then Roman and finally Seth.

Seth and Roman put on a good fight however Piper seemed to count slower when Roman went for the cover.

Roman looked up at Piper at Seth kicked out.

Roman got in a Superman punch to Seth and he was out of it.

"Get up Seth. Get up." Piper told him as Roman went for the cover. Piper reached over and grabbed the Money in the bank briefcase and hit Roman with it he fell to the mat. Seth slowly got up and set up for the curb stomp.

Then she counted the one , two , three.

"And your Winner Seth Rollins."

Piper helped him up and raised his hands they both had smiles on their faces. Seth pulled Piper in to a hug and the kissed her cheek as the crowd was booing.

When they got back stage AJ had already taken a sleeping Bentley out to the bus, Jon was waiting by the gorilla position for them.

"That was plan B?" He said with a grin.

"Shut up." Kenzie told him as she kissed his cheek. "The nights not over yet!"

Antonio Cesaro beat Sheamus for the United States Championship.

The main event was the rematch between John Cena and Brock Lesnar.

This match was just a brutal as it was at Night of Champions but this time Cena was actually holding his own and fighting back. He only was given 3 german suplexs this time and one F5. Cena did get in a couple of attitude adjustments.

Cena pulled of the win but they were both out of it in the ring.

When Triple H , Piper and Seth came running out to the ring to cash in his contract. They handed it to the official but before the bell range Dean Ambrose came running through the audience and started to attack Seth. The crowd gave Dean such a huge pop as he started beating on Seth , Roman came running out from the back as well to take out Triple H.

Piper stood back and watched she was now holding the money in the bank contract. Dean and Seth were fighting in the ring now Piper got in the ring and looked over at Seth and then at Dean. She hit Seth with the briefcase and tossed it to Dean once again then she got on the top rope and did a moonsault on to Seth, the she set him up for the curb stomp.

As Seth lay on the mat and Triple H who was out of it ring side. Roman , Dean and Piper stood over Rollins. Dean holding the Money in the bank contract and they all did the Symbol of excellence over him. Dean smiled at Piper and pulled her into a kiss.

Dean Ambrose was officially back and his feud was Seth Rollins was stronger than ever.

**A few days later** Kenzie and Jon were so glad to actually be home for a few days.

Kenzie and Jon were cuddling on the couch watching Bentley in his swing with a smile on his face.

"He is such a happy baby isn't he." Jon smiled.

"He is! His giggle is so funny."

"What? He giggles now?" Jon said looking over at her.

"Yes he does and it's the cutest thing." Kenzie said getting out the camera and showing Jon the video.

"Holy shit. That is the funniest thing in the world. Our son is so damn smart."

"Takes after his mommy! Don't ya little man."

"Really?" Jon smiled as she pulled Kenzie into a kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

" I love you so much! I hope you know that." Kenzie told him.

"I love you too." Jon smiled. "I love seeing you happy."

"I am so happy! I have a wonderful sexy husband an amazing son. Not to mention I beat people up for a living life is good." Kenzie smiled as she kissed her husband again.

"So the McBride thing? It's really over?" Jon said.

"Yes I think that it is. Eddie said they are all in jail I know Tracy and Royal aren't getting a lot of time a year maybe. I guess they are getting officially sentences Friday."

"Do you want to go? I mean do we have to go?"

"Eddie said that it would help if we went. But I just don't know if I really want to." Kenzie said.

"I will do whatever you want." Jon said.

"Anything?" Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Yeah why?"

"Because our son will need a diaper change in like 2 minutes." Kenzie told him.

"How the hell do you know that?" Jon said looking over at his son.

"See that face he is making?" Kenzie said.

"yeah?"

"That's his going to the bathroom face."

"You know that?"

"Yeah and you are going to smell too."

"OH man ... damn little man." Jon said as he stood up and picked up Bentley. "The sooner we get you potty trained the better."

"We a long way from that." Kenzie said as she watched Jon.

**Friday Afternoon:** Kenzie against her better judgement did decided to go to South Carolina for the sentencing hearing. Jon was right by her side Phil and AJ were watching Bentley.

"I don't know why I decided to do this Jon? Did I make the right choice?" Kenzie questioned.

"Yes, your right Kenz this wont truly be over until you've said what you need to say. Today gives you that chance. Then we can move on with our life and forget all about the hell you've been put through!" Jon said as he kissed her cheek.

Kenzie talked to Eddie and agreed to make speak in the court room. When they entered the room there sat Tracy and Royal , Kenzie couldn't help but smile as she looked at them in shackles and a nasty green jump suit. The Judge came in and addressed the court.

"I understand that McKenzie Good would like to address the court before the Sentence is handed out." the judge said.

"Yes your honor that is correct."

"McKenzie." he said.

Kenzie stood up and went up to the podium she looked back at Jon who gave her winked at her.

"I wasn't sure that I wanted to come today. But I know in my heart that this will never truly be over until I have said all I need to say." Kenzie began. "I have been put through hell and back because of the McBride Family. All of them Trent , Tracy and Royal. Trent destroyed me I was so lost that I thought that I wasn't good enough to be loved. But my best friend showed me that he was wrong. I am good enough and I should follow my dreams. Which I did and I am so great because I am a happy wife and mother. Not to mention a WWE Diva. But that is not thanks to any of them. Over the last year I was kidnapped and had to fight for my life all while I was pregnant with my son. Then my son was kidnapped and that was the most terrifying experience in my life. I never want to know that feeling again. All of that was because of them." Kenzie explained as she pointed to Tracy and Royal sitting to her right. " This all ends today. I wont these people hurt me or my family again. I am moving on and living my life for my Husband and my son. I am not sorry for what I did to get where I am today. But I do feel sorry for you." Kenzie told them as she was now addressing Tracy and Royal. " You have been so obsessed with me and getting me to marry your son that you destroyed you own lives. All of you. I don't feel bad because you have done horrible things. You deserve what ever punishment this court see's fit. Today we end this you will never see or contact me again. I am moving on with my life I hope you all do the same." Kenzie said as she walked away she sat back down next to Jon and he grabbed her hand.

Tracy and Royal were both sentence to 2 years in jail and probation.

"This is really over Jon." Kenzie told him as they were heading to get their son.

"Is is baby Believe that!" He told her as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

_**217 comments and reviews Thank you so much! Keep letting me know what you think! There is just a couple more chapters left of this story! :)**_


	95. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

_**3 years later**_

"And you're new Diva's Champion Piper Rylee." Justin announced as the official handed Piper her title. She was all smiles as she stood on the turn buckle and held up the title. Piper was once again Champion.

She looked down at Naomi who she had just beaten for the title.

"I told I would get my title back!" Piper told her as she rolled out of the ring.

When she got back stage she was greeted by a curly-haired 3-year-old yelling "Mommy."

"Hi little man!" Kenzie said as she hugged her son. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah." He said as she picked him up, she held her son in one arm and the title in the other.

"Yes he should be in bed like his sister." Jon said coming up to them and kissing Kenzie cheek.

"Bryn's asleep?" Kenzie asked about their daughter who just turned a year old.

"Yeah she is sound asleep in the locker room just like little man should be right Bentley." Jon said looking at his son.

"Yeah but Momma won." He said all excited looked at the silver title in her arms.

"Yeah Daddy I won." Kenzie said with a laugh. "Are you going to win tonight?"

"You bet that sexy ass I am going to win. I earned this WWE World Title I am not going to give it up that easy." Jon smiled.

Kenzie smiled "Well good luck tonight. Little man its time for bed."

"Nope."

"Did our three-year old just Nope me?" Kenzie laughed.

"Yeah he did. Don't worry babe he did it to me earlier too." Jon said with a laugh.

"Bentley Daddy's match is the last one tonight. Remember the ladder match is first."

"Ladder Match with Uncle Seth."

"Damn it." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"You do know our son wont go to bed now right."

"Yes Jon I understand that."

"Alright little man you can stay up and watch the matches but you have to stay in the locker room with Aunt Nikki. Got it!"

"Got it!" Bentley said with a smile.

"I have to go talk to Seth before the match. I'll see you later." Jon told his wife before kissing her softly on the lips. "Be good little man."

"I always good daddy!" Bentley told his dad with a smile.

Kenzie and Bentley headed into the locker room and saw BrynLeigh sleeping soundly in her pack and play and Nikki was reading a magazine watching the Pay Per view on the TV.

"Nice Win Piper." Nikki said with a laugh.

"Thanks Nikki. I am just glad Naomi beat you at Wrestlemania so I didn't have too." Kenzia laughed.

"Ha Ha. Bryns been sleeping for like two hours. I changed her and fed her so she should be good to go."

"Thanks so much Nikki."

"No problem considering this is the closest I will ever be to being a mom. I don't mind. My 2 nieces and nephew are all I need." She said. referring to Kenzie's two and Brie and Daniels daughter who was Bryn's age.

"I love you Aunt Nikki." Bentley told her as he went and have her a hug.

"I love you too buddy. But what do you want?"

"To stay up and watch the ladder match." He said with a grin.

"Aww how can I saw no to that face."

"You can't!" Bentley smiled.

"Are you sure he is going to be 4 in a couple of months?"

"Yeah I know he is so much like Jon it's crazy." Kenzie said with a smile looking down at her sleeping daughter.

Over the past three years things have been great for Jon and Kenzie they were working hard in the WWE and they had been blessed with another child. It was the result of their honey moon they actually got to take while Phil and Aj watched Bentley. BrynLeigh has brought them more joy than they could ever have imagined. There lives were stressful of course traveling with two children under the age of 5 is no easy task however their friends in the WWE have been wonderful with watching them and helping them. They used the money from Kenzie's inheritance to buy a tour bus it was easy most of the time to travel that way instead of driving in a rental car and checking in and out of the hotels. Bentley loved it and it was his home away from home. Kenzie talked to her family on occasion but just kept in contact with her grandmother for the most part. This was the way Jon and Kenzie chose to live their lives. They handed heard or spoken to the McBrides since the sentencing and their lives were better for it. Ethan got out of jail and tried to make contact Kenzie while she was pregnant on leave but Kenzie ignored him she said all she needed to say. She had e-mailed her brother Ethan a few times but that is about it. She talked to her sisters but not that much anymore. Kenzie knew it wasn't their fault but it was just easier this way. She did send them pictures of the kids until some of them got leaked on Twitter and Jon was mad so no more pictures to the family. Kenzie respected Jon's choice. They were a family of 4 and that's all they needed.

The Money in the Bank Ladder match started it was as always an intense match Bentley's eyes were locked on the screen.

"I don't want Uncle Seth to win." Bentley said.

"Really Why?" Kenzie asked him.

"Because then daddy and him will have to fight."

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh because over the past three years Seth and Dean had a lot of insane matches including Fall count anywhere Street fight match which ended the parking lot. That was the best match of the year but for Kenzie it was the scariest.

"Bentley I want you to be good. I have to go out for a little bit but you just keep your eye on the TV." Kenzie told her son as she kissed his forehead.

"I will Momma." He said to her.

Kenzie grabbed her bag and headed to the Diva's Locker room to change. When she came out Jon was standing there with a smile on his face.

"You look hot baby." He told her pulling her into a kiss.

"You know Mr. Ambrose I am a happily married woman."

"Well then he is one lucky guy to have a hot wife like you." Jon grinned as he kissed her again.

"Get a room. You know what happens when you two do that?" Roman said as he walked up.

"Yeah we have two kids to prove it." Jon said with a smile.

"So are you all ready for tonight?"

"I've been ready for the last 4 years for this night!" Kenzie said with a smile.

The ladder match for the WWE World Heavy Weight Title had started , it was an all-star match.

Dean Ambrose , Roman Reigns , John Cena , Randy Orton , Antonio Cesaro , Bray Wyatt and Wade Barrett.

It was an intense match like always Ambrose and Reigns were giving punches just as much as they were taking them. Reigns was dominating the match as he Superman punched or speared most of the commentators as Dean Ambrose was heading up the ladder to get his title. A firmilar sound played in the arena.

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield"

Seth and Piper came through the audience and went right to the ring and helped keep everyone off the ladder Piper even got a good shot in at John Cena. As Dean Ambrose sat on top of the ladder holding the title in his hands.

They all stood in the ring Dean Ambrose the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion , Roman Reigns , Seth Rollins and Piper Rylee the Diva's Champion. Their fists together with the symbol of excellence.

The Shield once again stood as one and they were going to dominate the WWE and take out the authority together Believe That!

* * *

_**220 Comments and Reviews Thank You so much! You guys are Awesome! Thank you for you support for this story!**_

_**Let me know if you are interested in a sequel? **_


	96. Chapter 95

_**I'thought instead of starting a whole New Story for Believe That , I would just keep adding to this one. Hope you don't mind. I didn't realize how many of you were in to this story. I will continue to write this as long at there is an interest! Thanks. To answer some of your questions ... I went three years into the future for closure but can always go back during flash backs if you would like. Jon and Kenzie's Daughters name is pronounced Brin Lee ... Just spelled different. You all have inspired me to keep writing this story! So Again thank you! I read all of your comments and reviews so keep them coming.**_

* * *

Chapter 95:

"Jon have you seen Bryn's penguin?" Kenzie yelled at the top of the stairs.

"No!" Jon yelled back.

"Damn it! She wont go to sleep with out that Pink Penguin."

"Did we leave it on the bus."

"Jonathan Good! That is not something to joke about."

Jon laughed as he headed up the stairs.

"Why the hell are you yelling anyway." He said with a smirk.

"Have you seen it or not she wont even lay down with out that thing."

"Mommy." Bentley said as he came out of his room rubbing his eyes and wearing his ninja turtle Pajama's.

"Yeah little man?" Kenzie said.

"I not tired."

Jon and Kenzie laughed , Jon bent down and picked up his son.

"Your not huh well then you can help me."

"do what?" Bentley asked.

"Help me find your sisters pink penguin. Bryn can't sleep with out it."

"OK." Bentley said as he laid his head down on Jon's shoulder as they all went on a massive man hunt for the missing pink penguin. Kenzie was looking all over up stairs as the boys were looking down stairs.

About 10 minutes later Jon came back up stairs holding Bentley who was sound asleep in his arms.

"He wasn't tired." Jon laughed.

"I can see that." Kenzie smiled as she kissed her sons cheek.

Jon laughed Bentley down and covered him up as he moved a few of the toys off his bed , he noticed the penguin.

"Bentley Jonathon." Jon said with a laugh.

He walked back into his daughter's room with his arm behind him. He leaned on the door frame watching Kenzie rocking Bryn trying to get her to go to sleep.

"Tell me you found it." Kenzie said looking at Jon.

"Found what?"

"The Penguin you were suppose to be looking for it."

Jon smirked " You mean this one?"

"You're an ass hat you know that." Kenzie said as Jon walked over to them and handed the penguin to his daughter who held it close.

"You kiss my daughter with that mouth?"

"Damn straight I kiss my husband too." Kenzie said with a laugh as she kissed his lips softly.

Finally Bryn's eyes closed and she was a sleep. Kenzie laid her in her crib and then headed to their room. Jon was leaning back in bed with his hand behind his head.

"Hey little momma! Wanna fool around?"

"I am going to take a shower!" Kenzie said with a laugh as she went to the bathroom.

Kenzie hadn't been in the shower more than five minutes when his arms wrapped around her and he began to kiss her neck.

"Jon?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing my wife in the shower."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"It's very rare these days that the house is quiet and we are actually home so I am taking full advantage." He told her as he turned her around and crashed his lips to hers. He pulled her close as they began to make out. Kenzie slowly pulled away looking into her husband's eyes.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Why?"

"Daddy?" they heard from the door way.

Kenzie laughed and Jon whispered "That answered my question."

"Mommy are you in there too?"

"Bentley honey go sit on our bed and we'll be out in a minute." Kenzie said.

"We are having s - e - x tonight." Jon said with a laugh as he got out of shower and tossed on some clothes.

"Bentley man why are you sleeping?" Jon asked him.

" You and Mommy shower together?"

Jon avoided that question Bentley was only three but he talked like he was much older he acted like that two. It was hard to believe that he would be turning 4 in a few short months. Kenzie always tells Jon , Bentley is a little Ambrose in the making he can smooth talk his way would of anything even at the age of 3. She told him it was his fault for talking to him like he was an adult , Jon was a great dad he just wasn't into the whole baby talk thing. So he just talked to his kids.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"A monster."

"A Monster?"

"Yeah under the bed."

"Under the bed well you know what?"

"What?"

"I fight monsters."

"Yeah like Kane." Bentley said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah. So let's go check for those monsters." Jon said as she picked up Bentley and carried him back to his room.

Kenzie finished her shower and headed down the hall and saw Bentley sitting on his bed with his toys, Jon on the floor looking under the bed. Bentley smiled when she saw her she gave him the quiet sign as she tip toed towards him.

"Boo!" Kenzie said as she sat on him.

"What the hell? Bentley there is a monster in your room. It's mommy!"

Kenzie laughed as he pretended to growl at Bentley.

"Oh No! Get her daddy!" Bentley said as he watched Jon start to tickle Kenzie and they wrestled. Bentley was laughing as Kenzie countered and put Jon in a head lock!

"Aren't you going to help me little Man?" Jon said.

"Nope She's Mommy you're on your own."

"Gee thanks." They all laughed as Kenzie let Jon go and sat on the bed with her son.

"Why can't you sleep honey?" Kenzie asked.

"I don't know. I go to sleep and then I just wake up. Can I sleep with you?"

"Bentley we've talked about this you can't sleep in our bed." Jon said.

"Yeah you don't want to any way because Daddy's snores."

"I do not." Jon laughed.

"Story?" Bentley said.

"One more story and then bed time." Kenzie said.

"Daddy Read."

Jon smiled as he began to read "Llama Llama Red Pajamas."

By the end of the book Bentley was sound asleep.

Kenzie and Jon were now back in their room he pulled her close.

"Where were we?" Jon smirked and pulled her close as he kissed her. "That's right. Right here." Jon began to kiss Kenzie's neck.

"Jon I am worried about Bentley he hasn't been sleeping well?"

"Kenzie he's sleeping now and we have business. He'll be fine."

"Your sure?"

"Damn sure." Jon said as he roughly pulled Kenzie closer their hips touching Kenzie smiled as she kissed her husband.

* * *

**_I know this was a short chapter but I plan to add more soon! Let me know what you think! Thanks again!_**


	97. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

The next morning Jon woke up to two small feet in his face as he opened his eyes. "When did he get in to our bed?" Jon thought to himself. He looked over and saw Kenzie was still sleeping. So he got up and went for a run. By the time he came back Kenzie was already dressed and making the kids breakfast. Bryn was in her high chair but Bentley was still up stairs sleeping.

"Good Morning Ladies." Jon said with a smile as he kissed the top of his daughters head.

"Good morning. Did you have a good run?" Kenzie asked.

"I did!" Jon told her as he went to pull her in to a hug.

"I don't think so. You are sweaty and you kinda smell."

"Hey that a hurt a little."

"Yeah well you're a big boy and you'll get over it. Go shower and the come and get some breakfast. Wake Bentley up to will ya."

"Do you hear how your mother talks to me Bryn?" Jon said with a laugh looking over at her. "Speaking of the little man when the hell did he get in to our bed last night?"

"It was around 3 am I think."

"We really need to talk to him about that."

"Oh now we need to talk to him." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Hey last night I was a man on a mission and let me tell you I totally succeeded."

"Did ya now?"

"Hey."

"Just kidding baby you rocked my world." Kenzie said.

"Damn right I did." Jon said as he winked at her and headed up stairs.

After Jon was done getting ready for the day he slowly woke up Bentley.

"Bentley? Little Man time to wake up." He said softly.

"I tired!" Bentley told his dad still with his eyes closed.

"Yeah. I think mommy is making pancakes."

"Yeah? I like those."

"I know. So what do you say would you like to get up?"

"Ok." He slowly sat up. "Carry me daddy."

"Alright hope on." Jon said as he gave his son a piggy back ride down the stairs. They were all eating breakfast together.

"So what time is out flight?" Jon asked.

"1 pm."

"Are you ready for Sunday?" Jon asked her.

"Dean Ambrose you did not just ask the Diva's Champion that?"

" Piper I was just asking?"

"Yes I am ready for my triple threat match. I can't believe I have to face Nikki and Paige."

"Don't worry the new revised Shield has your back."

"Right what you guys gonna do? Triple Power bomb them? Really now are ya?" Kenzie laughed. "Are you ready for your match?"

"I was born ready baby."

"Well you vs Bray Wyatt will be a great match. To bad the Shield is banned from ring side."

"I know but you did attacked Rowan and Seth and Roman took out Harper." Jon said with a laugh.

"You know when they first debuted I really thought they were going places but the WWE really buried them for a while."

"Yeah I know."

"Momma?" Bentley said.

"Yeah?"

"Uncle Phil be there?"

"I don't know buddy, remember Aunt April is having another baby. But we will see them I promise."

Jon rolled his eyes , Kenzie noticed.

"You don't want to see Phil while we're in Chicago?"

"Not really." Jon said.

"I thought that you two were friends now."

"Yeah well we are ... until he reminded me that he's seen you naked. It kind of pissed me off."

"Jon it was a long , long time ago. He's married to April now they have a daughter who is a year younger than our Son! They have another one on the way. Where is this coming from?"

"No where it's nothing! Just me being over protective of my wife."

"With Phil Brooks? Really Jon?"

"I was kidding baby we will see Phil when we are in Chicago. Hey is Matt in town?"

"No I think he's still in London for work. Boy when he said he was moving I didn't expect him to move to England." Kenzie said with a laugh.

Later that afternoon they landed in Chicago. Kenzie put BrynLeigh in her stroller while holding Bentley's hand. It was always annoying for them when they landed during the day especially before a pay per view. The WWE fans would be waiting for them at the Air port. They always wanted them to stop for pictures and autographs. A few of the fan girls would even try to hold and talk to the kids. Bentley was getting use to staying close to Kenzie or Jon and they never liked them taking pictures of the kids. But I guess that's what you get when you are the Face of the company.

Jon was getting their bags while Kenzie was pushing the stroller and walking with Bentley.

"Piper! Piper Rylee."

"Dean Dean Ambrose!"

They could hear the fans but they didn't want to be rude , but they did their best to try to ignore them. When Kenzie and the kids reached baggage claim. Jon was posing for a picture with one of the fans.

"Piper can I totally get a picture with you?" A fan asked.

"Sure." Kenzie said as Jon took the kids as Kenzie posed for the picture. He was a young teenage boy who couldn't help but put his arm around her. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Thank you so much Piper you are amazing! Good Luck tomorrow in you match."

"Thanks."

They were now in the car heading to the hotel.

"That fan boy was a little touchy feely huh?" Jon finally spoke.

"Yeah it was a little weird. But he wasn't nearly as bad as all those Ambrose fan girls." Kenzie said with a laugh. "Are you OK baby?" Kenzie asked Jon as she reached her arm over and began to rub his neck as he drove.

"Fine. Just ready to the hotel. Are we still meeting Phil and April for dinner?"

"Yes. I told them would be there about 6pm."

"That gives us a little time then."

"Are you sure your alright. Jon you can tell me anything."

"I know. I am fine babe. Just tired."

"I love you my unstable lunatic fringe." She told him as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too my hot little diva."

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments! I am really excited to continue this story for you all! I hope I don't disappoint! Keep letting me know what you think! :)**_


	98. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"So have you picked out any names?" Kenzie asked April as they were getting ready to sit down to dinner.

"No, Phil and I can't decide."

"She doesn't like any of the ones I picked out."

"I told you we are not naming our baby Bruce Wayne. Especially if she's a girl." April said.

"Batman!" Bentley said with a smile.

"That's right Batman! We love our Batman right Benny?" Phil said.

"Yup."

"Princess." Sawyer Phil and April's daughter said as he put her in her high chair.

"That's why I am want to have a boy."

Jon laughed "What's up Punk you don't like playing princess?"

"Do you?"

"I just don't have my pictures leaked on Twitter." Jon said with a laugh.

"Nice, I still can't believe you posted that picture of me in a tiara and a pink boa around my neck." Phil said looking at April.

Sawyer laughed "Pretty Daddy." She said.

"So are you two planning on having any more kids?" April asked.

"Not right now!" Jon said.

"With our busy schedules it hard enough keeping up with these two. We have one of each and I am happy." Kenzie said.

"I want a whole hockey team." Phil said.

"No ... we're not having that many."

"But if this baby is a girl we are trying for a boy."

Kenzie smiled as she looked over at Jon who was helping Bryn eat , she knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him , why wouldn't he just tell her.

Later that evening Bryn was sleeping while Sawyer and Bentley were playing and the adults were in the living room talking.

"So are you going to keep the title tomorrow?" April asked.

"Of course." Kenzie said with a smile. "There has to be a Piper vs AJ story line again."

"Yeah well Naomi beat me for the title when I had to take leave , so wanted it to be you."

"Yeah well I beat her. So justice was served."

"So when are you coming back?" Jon said.

"I don't know if I am coming back."

"What? April you can't be serious?"

"With two kids it's a lot and Phil well you know how he feels about the company."

"Yeah I do. You should have just taken the deal they offered you a few years go." Kenzie told him.

"You know why I didn't Kenz. Besides I love what I am doing now."

"Right the Pod casts and helping Scott with the wrestling school." Kenzie said.

"Look I know that you never like the idea of me leaving the WWE. But I just couldn't do it any more and to be honest now with a family I know that it was the best thing for me."

Kenzie just nodded she looked at Jon who was just staring at Bryn sleeping in the pack and play.

"Jon are you alright?" Kenzie asked.

"Fine, I think I just need some air." Jon stated as he stood up and walked out the door.

"What the hell is up with him?" Phil said.

"I don't know , he's been weird since this morning. He didn't even really want to come to dinner."

"It's probably because I've you seen you naked." Phil smirked as April hit him.

"What it's true."

"Phil!" Kenzie said. "Your wife is right there."

"Yeah I know , and she knows about our past and she's cool with it."

"I said I was cool with it. I didn't say I wanted to be reminded about it."

"I don't think that's totally it. There is something else going on with him." Kenzie said.

"Want me to talk to him? Kick the shit out of him until he talks?" Phil said with a laugh.

"Right sorry old-timer but he is the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion I think he can take you."

"Damn no hold bar with you tonight." Phil said as he got up and kissed April's cheek before heading out the door to talk to Jon.

"So what's really going on with him?" April asked.

"I really don't know ... I know it's not the Phil thing that's not even a thing. I just don't know maybe he's getting burned out , He's been traveling a lot lately and Bentley still ends up in our bed."

"So he's still not sleeping in his own room?"

"Yes and No I mean he starts out in there but he always ends up with us. Feet in Jon's face it's actually kind a cute." Kenzie said looking over at the two kids playing.

**With Jon:** He was standing out side down about a half a block by the time Phil caught up to him.

"Hey Man I thought you quite?" Phil said.

"Damn It Punk you scared the shit out me and I didn't until last week."

"Alright I am sorry about the I saw your wife comment. I know I shouldn't joke about it but you know that I will always love Kenzie but you just won her heart in a way that I never could and I have April now." Phil said.

"Yeah well that comment did piss me off , but that's not why I am worried."

"OK you have my attention , The Great Dean Ambrose worried."

"I got a letter last week from the South Carolina Department of Corrections , they let Trent out on Parole."

"No fricken way! Does Kenz know?" Phil asked him.

"No she doesn't she's been so happy lately things have been amazing the last few years, I know it was rocking for a bit when she was pregnant with Bryn because her dad is a complete ass. But she told him off and things are finally going our way, we have two amazing kids we are happily married and not mention we are both champs." Jon said with a smile.

"But your afraid that Trent will come after her again?"

"Yeah I am. Look I never told anyone this but right I went to see Trent."

"What? When? Why?"

"Yeah , it was about a year ago right before Bryn was born. We had a house show in North Carolina and I just made the extra two-hour trip. I had to put all this shit to rest once and for all."

"But he didn't see it like that?" Phil said.

"No he didn't he told me that no matter what I would never be good enough for her or my kids. Trent's a selfish son of bitch and I believe him when he says that he will never give up. Dude I think he is gonna try to come after Kenzie again and maybe even try to take my kids." Jon finally spoke.

"Did you go to the cops?"

"Yeah in Nevada and South Carolina and they said until he does something they can't do anything."

"What a load of shit."

"I know. So what I am just supposed to wait until he makes his move? I can't live like that , Kenzie and the kids shouldn't have to live like that."

"I think you need to tell her. She is stronger than you think." Phil stated.

"I know I do. But she is gonna be pissed." Jon said.

"That's why she's your wife and not mine. She packs one hell of a punch. So duck and weave dude." Phil said with a laugh as he boxed in the air as they headed back up the street.

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments! Keep then coming. I know things maybe a little confusing because I skipped three years but I hope that it will all come together! :)**_


	99. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

"What the hell Jon why didn't you just tell me?" Kenzie asked him.

"Because I didn't want you to freak out."

"I am not freaking out , you are. He's not coming after me or the kids. We are not going to live our lives in fear! This is over! All of it I've moved on. We are not going to South Carolina so it doesn't matter I can't believe you didn't tell me. You've known for a full fucking week Jon!"

"I can tell your mad but how are you so sure he's not coming after you?"

" I'm not just mad ... Jon I am down right pissed off. Honey listen to me I love you and our kids. That's all that matters. The whole Trent thing is done! Who gives a shit that he is out on parole? Good for him , that has nothing to do with us!"

"Kenzie I love you so much but aren't you worried he'll come after you or the kids?" Jon asked.

"No I'm not. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Jon said.

"Because I am married to the most amazing wrestler in the world and if that son of bitch did tries anything my husband would go full on Moxley and Seth and Roman they wont let anything happen either. The Shield has my back. Believe That!" Kenzie said as she kissed him softly.

"So we are not going to talk about him any more right?" Kenzie said.

"Right." Jon said with a little hesitation.

"Now both kids are sleeping and we have a pay per view tomorrow so let's get some sleep alright?"

"I love you Kenz."

"I love you too you."

**The Next Afternoon** , they were at the arena getting ready for the show. Bentley and Bryn Leigh were hanging out in the locker room playing with their toys.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Seth said.

"Is there ever really a plan when it comes to the Shield?" Roman said with a laugh.

"We always have a plan Roman, we just don't always tell you." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"So who's watching the kiddo's now that AJ's out?" Seth said.

"Well during my match Jon's watching them and during his match Nattie's got them."

"Have you two thought about a nanny?" Roman asked.

"Yes we have and Kenzie doesn't like the idea of a stranger watching our kids." Jon told them.

"Even if you had them travel with you and watch them on the tour bus?" Seth asked.

"I just don't like the idea of some stranger watching me kids and yes Seth even is she travels with us and watches them on the bus. I can handle raising my own kids Thank you." Kenzie said as she got up and picked up Bryn and grabbed Bentley's hand and headed out of the locker room and towards the bus.

"Was it something I said?" Seth asked.

" Dude you basically just told my wife she couldn't take care of our kids? What the hell?" Jon said.

"Don't you know you're never suppose to piss off a mama bear and you know what Kenz can do in the ring. Seth you're an idiot!" Roman added.

"She is just not open to the idea of a nanny." Jon told them.

"So is she going to quit the WWE to stay home with them? I mean Bentley will be starting school next year right?"

"I have no fricken Idea, she doesn't want to give this up ... but she doesn't want to get help with the kids." Jon explained.

"So she's trying to be super woman?" Roman said with a laugh.

"Basically that's her plan. She said that she can do it all."

"What do you think honestly Jon is it really a good idea?"

" I don't know. We are making it work now. So we will just have to see." Jon told them.

Kenzie was getting ready for her match by the gorilla position she was stretching and getting loose.

"Good Lunch tonight." Jon said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Thanks! Who's watching the kids?"

"Seth and Roman." He told her as he kissed her again.

"Oh get a room!" Nikki said as she walked up to them.

"Jealous?" Jon smirked still holding Kenzie close.

Nikki just laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"My Jon is better than your John." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Yeah well let's take that out to ring." Nikki said.

"Deal." Kenzie laughed.

Nikki's music hit and she went out and then Kenzie's music hit and she headed out too. Walking down the ramp gave her a total high and she was holding the Diva's title. She only walked through the crowd when she came down with the other members of the Shield. Then Paige came out. When the bell range Piper was on the attack she went right after Paige. Nikki and Piper we beating on Paige together as Piper tossed her out of the ring.

"You're next Bella!" Piper said as she went after her tossing punches at Nikki.

"Bring it on Piper!" Nikki shot back as she grabbed Piper's hair.

Piper pushed her off and then closed line Nikki she fell to the mat when piper went up to the top rope and as she was about to flip off Paige came out of no where and pushed Piper off the top rope she fell hard to the mat.

"Damn it!" Jon said as he watched from back stage.

"Daddy?" Bentley said as he watched his mom holding her head. "Is Mommy Ok?"

"Yeah. That was just a hard hit. Hey little man will you go pick up your toys? Nattie will be here soon." Jon told his son.

"OK!" Bentley said as he turned and went over and began picking up his toys.

Jon turned his attention back to the TV he was hoping that he didn't just lie to his son and that Kenzie was really ok. He watched as she held her head but continued to fight off Paige and Nikki who were now double teaming Piper.

"Don't worry man. She's a fighter , she's gonna kick some ass." Roman said with a smile.

"I know she's been a hard ass fighter since the day I met her but I just can't help but worry about her. Lately I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Because things have been to damn perfect for us. Think about we have a great life , we have two amazing kids. Look at them." Jon said as he looked over at Bentley and Bryn Leigh playing on the floor together. "Kenzie and I are married and we have great jobs. Life is great but something is going to happen to change all that." Jon told him.

"Dude relax. Things are great ... that's not a bad thing. Enjoy it."

"Yeah Enjoy it." Jon repeated as he turned the TV just in time to see Piper pin Nikki for the title.

"See I told you she had it." Roman said with a smile. "She can hold her own don't worry so much."

"That was a great match." Nikki said as they headed to the locker room.

"I agree because I won." Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Yeah but did you really have to close line me that hard. Damn." Nikki said as the both laughed. "How's your head that was a hard hit."

"It's fine. But Paige should have told me she was gonna do that."

"She didn't call the spot?"

"No, I am gonna talk to her about that."

"Yeah that is total BS you could have been hurt. Are you sure your ok?"

"Nicole I am fine thanks. Right now I am going to shower and then kiss my babies good night before have to go kick ass again." Kenzie said with a laugh.

After Kenzie showered and changed in to her Shield gear she headed to the locker room and saw that both her kids were sleeping on the couch Bryn was surrounded by pillows and Bentley was sleeping almost up side down with his feet on the top of the couch. Kenzie got out her phone and took a picture of her two beautiful children.

"Taking pictures of my kids?" Jon whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. They are damn cute aren't they."

"Of course have you seen their mom?" Jon laughed as he kissed her.

"Their Dad's not so bad either." Kenzie told him.

"How's your head? That was a hard hit."

"It's fine. Just have a head ache."

"Did you see the Doc."

"Yes he said it was fine no damage done!" Kenzie laughed.

"You guys ready to head up?" Seth asked peaking his head into the locker room.

"Always. Where's Nattie?"

"Right here!" She said with a smile as she came into the locker room. "Awe they look so peaceful don't they."

Kenzie and Jon smiled.

"Thanks again Nattie."

"Oh no problem. Like I told you Kenzie I would rather be babysitting these gorgeous babies then the Diva's in the locker room."

"Well thanks again you're a life saver." Kenzie told her as they headed out and went up to the shields holding area.

They had stood there about 10 minutes loosing up and getting ready to head down to the ring.

"How's your head Piper?" Seth asked.

"Fine." Kenzie said in a flat tone.

"Are you still pissed at me for what I said earlier?"

"Seth you basically told me that I was a bad mom for wanting to do this and raise them. I can be a Diva and be a mom."

"Kenzie I know that. I wasn't saying that at all I am sorry."

"You better be you corporate sell out." Kenzie said.

"Hey I came back to the Shield. No more Authority."

"Yeah and tonight we end it!" Roman said with a laugh.

"You mean we start it." Jon said.

That's exactly what they did The Shield kept their word and were not ring side. Dean Ambrose vs. Bray Wyatt was an intense match both countering out of each others finishers. They thought it was all over when Bray gave Dean the sister Abigail but he countered out of it. Bray went for it again and Dean countered into a dirty deeds for the win. Corporate Kane came out.

"Restart the match." He said standing on the stage. "Bray Wyatt had foot on the rope."

"What?" Dean yelled. "Your insane!"

The official shook his head and until Kane said it again. "Restart the match." So he did they started fighting again. Seth and Roman came out and attacked Kane on the stage. While Piper and Dean were taking on Bray Wyatt , finally Seth and Roman joined them and Triple Powered Bombed Bray to the mat. As the show went off the air all four members of the Shield stood with the symbol of excellence over Bray Wyatt. Dean Ambrose holding the World Heavy Championship high in the air.

"Great Job." Nattie said when they got back stage. " I love having the Shield back together!"

"Me too." Kenzie laughed. "How were the kids any problems?"

"No, but did you know that Bentley talks in his sleep sometimes?" Nattie said with a laugh.

"Yeah he does. I've asked the doctor about he's not worried. I just think it's creepy." Kenzie told her.

After Jon showered he carried Bentley and Kenzie carried Bryn out to the bus. It was a bit crowed because Seth and Roman were riding with them this time. They tucked the kids into bed.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Jon I took some Motrin and I am going to bed. You ask me that again I will kick your ass got it!" Kenzie told.

"Got It! I love you Kenz." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too. No shut up and let me get some sleep." Kenzie said with a laugh.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews!**_


	100. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

" I can't believe you did that the other day Kenz?" Jon said as they were hanging out in their living room watching the kids play.

"Well Paige deserved it. She's gotta learn to call spots better." Kenzie said.

"Why didn't you just talk to her?"

"I did! But that bitch was like whatever! I'm sorry but she's been on the main roster long enough to know better. So I gave her a taste of her own medicine." Kenzie told him.

"I have to say Kenz this new aggressive you is a turn on."

"Jon the kids are in the room." Kenzie said with a laugh as Jon pulled her in for a kiss.

"I know I see them. But they are busy watching ... what the hell are they watching?" Jon said with a laugh as they looked over at the TV.

"Mickey Mouse Club House." Kenzie said.

"Right. I knew that."

"You really didn't did you daddy?" Bentley said with a laugh as he came over and crawled up on the couch.

"No I really didn't. You like this crap?" Jon said.

"Yeah it's funny... I like the duck he talks funny. Bryn likes Minnie." Bentley said.

"Really? Does she now?" Jon laughed.

"Momma!" Bryn babbled as she toddled over to the couch as well.

"Hi baby girl." Kenzie said as she picked her up. "Oh Damn girl you sticky." Kenzie said.

Bryn just laughed , while Bentley covered his nose.

"She's not potty trained yet?" Jon said.

"No, She's only 1 Jon." Kenzie said while she stood up and carried her to go change her.

"Hey little man you wanna watch something way cool?"

"Yeah!"

Jon smiled as he went over and got out an Old DVD of one of his matches and put it in and he sat with his son and began to watch the screen. Kenzie and Bryn were up stairs when Kenzie phone range.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kenzie its Mark." Kenzie said into her phone as she finished changing Bryn.

"So there's been a change in plan."

"OK?" Kenzie said a little hesitant.

"They want you and the Shield on the Australia tour this year." Mark told her.

" You are not serious right now?" Kenzie said.

"Yes , they said they really want all four members of The Shield."

"Damn It Mark. I thought we talked about this. I thought that Seth and Roman were going?"

"They are but they want you and Ambrose there two."

"We don't have a choice to we?"

"No not really. There is a lot of press involved too. They have you book for a few TV and Radio shows not to mention a few autograph signings."

"Fine. I'll talk to Jon about this. But just know that I am not happy."

"I know and I already told the high ups that you wouldn't be. But you and Dean both hold titles and by the trip so will Seth and Roman so they want you to go. It will be fine Piper you'll see."

"Yeah , Yeah. Thanks for the heads up Mark."

"No problem. By the way is there a problem with you and Paige?"

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh "No I dealt with that."

Kenzie and Bryn headed back in to the living room and noticed Jon and Bentley on the couch watching TV.

"Jonathon you are not letting our son watch that match?"

"Look Mommy , Daddy's all bloody and gross. But it's Awesome."

"Yeah It's Awesome babe!" Jon said as he winked at Kenzie. "Who were you talking to?"

"Mark. He called with great news." Kenzie said sarcastically.

"I can tell by that tone it's not. What's up?" Jon asked and Bryn was now sitting on Jon's lap next to Bentley.

"Looks like we are going to Australia."

"No Fucking way?"

"Yeah. Apparently they want all the Shield there."

"What are we suppose to do with the Kids? I told them that we weren't going."

"I know. I told him the same thing and I don't know because we are booked the whole time we are there. With appearances and shows."

"This fucking sucks."

"Yeah I know. I really don't want to take the kids all the way to Australia. Especially after what happened when we took them to England."

Jon chuckled.

"It's not funny Ambrose." Kenzie said.

"It was a little funny?"

"No it wasn't. Bryn puked all over me not to mention that our son doesn't have a filter and told customs that he had a thing in his shoe."

"Kenzie it was just gum." Jon laughed.

"Yeah it was sticky momma." Bentley laughed.

"yeah it was sticky." Jon repeated with a laugh.

Kenzie couldn't help but smile at them.

"Jon it's also all the fans that are at the airport and follow us. I mean the US fans are one thing ... I just don't know."

Jon sat there and thought about it a moment.

"Do you think Punk can AJ can take them for a few days?" Jon asked.

"Maybe, but is that really fair to them?"

"I don't know babe, but it looks like we're not getting out of this."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"I am always right. Right Bentley your dad kicks ass."

"Yeah he kicks. ... umm Daddy... "

"What little man?" Jon asked.

"I can't say that word."

"Yeah Daddy he can't say that word." Kenzie said.

"Hey woman we're hungry where's dinner." Jon said with a laugh changing the subject.

"Oh Hell No. Jon you did not just order me to make dinner. That's not how this marriage works."

"Wait it doesn't? Thinking I may need another wife." Jon laughed.

"You even think about that will stab you in the lung with a screw driver and anywhere else I see fit. Get Me?"

Jon laughed as he looked at the two kids in his lap.

"And they tell me that I am the unstable one." He laughed. "I love you Kenzie."

"I love you too. Bryn you wanna help Mommy?"

Bryn shook her head no as she cuddled with her dad.

"Bentley?"

"No I wanna keep watching."

"And you were afraid the kids wouldn't like you." Kenzie said as she smiled and winked at Jon then headed to the kitchen. While she was cooking dinner she couldn't stop thinking about the tour coming up. "What are we going to do? We could take the kids , but then who would watch them over there? Nattie will be busy with press, if they stay here who will we get to watch them? Phil's been great but I can't ask him to watch both kids. What the hell are we going to do?" Kenzie told her self.

* * *

_**Thanks for your comments and reviews! Keep letting me know what you think.**_

_**Should Jon and Kenzie take the kids to Australia?**_


	101. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

After much discussion they decided that the best thing would be to take the kids with them to Australia. But Kenzie and Jon had a long talk with Bentley about airport behavior. They had been on the go no stop for the last 3 days , with press , signings and house shows. They finally had the morning off. So they were taking the kids around Sydney to look around.

"Bentley Jonathon Good! Stop running." Kenzie called after him as he was a few yards in front of them. "Jon a little help here?"

"Kenz babe he's been cooped up on the bus and in hotel rooms not to mention the locker room for the last several days." Jon said as Kenzie pushed the stroller down the side-walk.

"I know , but will you at least catch up with him? Please?" Kenzie told him as Jon just nodded and rushed to catch up with there now four-year old son.

"Wait up little man." Jon said as he scooped up his son.

"Daddy do I get a birthday party?" Bentley asked.

"Of course you'll get a party. Remember when we get home , we are going to Chicago and we are having your party there."

"With Uncle Phil and Sawyer?" Bentley said with a smile.

"Yes and Aunt April of course."

"It's Batman right."

"Yes it's Batman. Can I ask you , little man why do you like Batman so much?"

"Because my Uncle Phil likes it and he wears black. He's way cooler than Spiderman." Bentley told his dad as they sat on the bench on a board walk over looking the water. Kenzie and Bryn we now sitting with them.

"Bentley honey you can't run away like that. You scared mommy."

"I sorry I just wanted to run."

"I know. But you just can't get that far ahead OK little man."

"OK Mommy. So my party?" Bentley said with a smile.

"Are you excited to celebrate your birthday?"

"Yeah! I four now!" He said with a smile.

"I know you are four , You know we're sorry we couldn't have your party on your birthday."

"It's cool." Bentley said.

"Yeah Kenz it's cool." Jon mocked as he looked at his son and then over at Kenzie.

They felt horrible that they couldn't celebrate his birthday he did get to open a few presents but they were busy with Raw and Smackdown and then they flew to around the world , so there was just no time for a party.

Later that afternoon they were at the hotel room. The kids were napping while Kenzie was packing the kids stuff because they would be heading home tomorrow morning.

"So I asked Roman to watch the kids tonight." Jon said with smile.

"Why?" Kenzie asked as she was folding Bentley stuff and putting in his suit case.

"Why? Well I thought we could eat junk food and watch TV." Jon said with a laugh. "Because I am taking my wife out to dinner and then a little something , something."

Kenzie couldn't help but laugh "All tonight after the show?"

"Yes. So you better not be to tired." Jon said with a laugh.

"I am facing Emma. I think it will be fine."

"Emma? Tonight are you ready to get booed?" Jon laughed.

Kenzie didn't say anything she just gave him the middle finger.

"Hey my kids could have seen that obscene gesture." Jon told her.

"They're sleeping." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Yeah it's always quiet when they are sleeping."

Jon pulled Kenzie close and kissed her softly.

"Can you believe that we have two kids?" Kenzie said with a smile.

"No I can't, but they are so cute." Jon said.

"I know right. I am so glad they are because I hear they are really hard to exchange. So about Bentley's party are you sure your ok with having it in Chicago?"

"Kenzie I would rather have it in Vegas where we actually live yes. But we have the Battleground on Sunday so it just makes sense to have his party there." "I've been thinking" Kenzie started.

"About what?"

"Is being on the road what's best for them?" Kenzie said as she looked over at the kids sleeping.

"They seem to enjoy it and I love that we are always together."

"I love it two. But Bentley is going to be starting school in the fall and I just don't know."

"How about that home schooling thing we talked about?" Jon asked.

"Maybe."

"Kenzie what are you saying do you want to leave the WWE?" Jon questioned.

"Do I want to leave no, I don't. I love what I do. This is what I have always wanted to do. I love being a Diva but I love being a mom. Jon I think we need to put our kids first."

"We are Kenzie. Everything we do is for Bentley and BrynLeigh. We are giving them the life I never had. I want that for them and we love them."

"I know but April is willing to give it all up to stay home with her kids. What does that say about me? Am I just being selfish wanting to keep my job and be a mom. Let's be honest I know Roman gets mad at you because you see your kids more than he see's his."

"Kenzie this is the life we want and we chose. I love you and I will support you in whatever you decide but just know that I want us together. I don't want to lose you or our kids."

"Awe Jon you are never going to lose me. I am right here." Kenzie told him. "What is going on with you?"

"I just can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen. I am waiting for Trent to come out of no where and try to take you or the kids.."

"Jon we've talked about this Trent is done and over. He is not coming after me. I don't talk to my family much and he had no idea where are at. Please baby just relax alright. Besides it's time to head to the arena any way. So you get to wake up Bryn." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Oh Hell No! Last time I woke her up from a nap she bit me hard."

"You wake her up and I promise I'll make it worth your while later."

"Yeah?" Jon smirked.

"Yeah." Kenzie said as she kissed him softly.

They were now at the arena Jon was down in the ring with Bentley , Seth and Roman. Kenzie was in the locker room with Bryn.

"Hey Piper." Emma said with a smile. "How are you enjoying being down under?"

"HI Emma. I love it. It's really pretty. We took the kids to the zoo this morning and they got to pet a kangaroo. Bryn loved it. Didn't you sweetie." Kenzie said as she watched Bryn playing.

"That's great. They will cherish these memories for a life time." Emma said. "Are you ready for our match tonight."

"Yes I am are you ready to go one on one with Piper?"

" I am but it's just you right? The Shield wont get involved?" Emma said with a laugh.

"Just me don't worry. At least I think it's just me. Just remember to call the spots please." Kenzie said with a grin.

"I wont I can't believe Paige did that Nikki told me. Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"I am fine." Kenzie said with a smile. They talked a little more about the match and what was going to happen.

When Kenzie noticed the time. "Come on Bryn honey let's go make sure the boys aren't getting into trouble." she said as she picked up Bryn and headed out the door. "See you out there Emma."

They headed to the ring Kenzie was holding Bryn and noticed that Dean , Seth and Roman were playing around in the ring with Bentley he was running around tossing punches he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Look Mommy I big!" He said as Jon scooped him up and put him on his shoulder. "I taller that Uncle Ro" He said with pride and tried to flex his muscles.

"You need to work on that little man." Seth said with a laugh.

"Just be careful with him. Jon." Kenzie said.

"I've got him Kenz." Jon said. "You mom worries too much huh Bentley."

"Yup Let's go Uncle Seth." Bentley said as he pretended to box with Seth.

"Think you can take me Bentley?"

"Oh I know I can. Bring it." Bentley told him as Jon put him down and he started attacking Seth's leg.

"Wow he is a little lunatic just like his dad." Seth said with a life.

Jon got out of the ring and stood next to Kenzie he was now holding Bryn.

"How you doing?" Jon asked.

"I am just fine! How are you?" Kenzie mocked in the same tone Jon asked.

"I was just wondering and I am fine too." Jon said with a smile.

The Show started and Kenzie's match was the third on the card. Emma was already in the ring when Piper started to head down , for the house shows she used the ramp. Piper was getting some boo's and some cheers which she expected because Emma is from there so she was getting all the love. Piper picked up the win.

That night the Shield was in a 6 man tag match ... The Shield with Piper ring side vs The Uso's and Dolph Ziggler. The Shield picked up the win After Dean did a dirty deeds on Ziggler.

When they got back to the hotel both kids were sound asleep. Jon was carrying Bentley and Kenzie Bryn.

"You want me to watch them tonight?" Seth asked.

"Are you sure? You don't mind?" Jon asked.

"It's cool it will be good practice."

"What?" Kenzie said.

"Well you know me and the wife have talked and maybe it's time to have kids. I mean you make it work so can we."

"Aww look our little Seth is growing up." Kenzie said with a laugh. They took the kids in to Seth's room and laid them down.

"We shouldn't be to long." Kenzie said.

"Take your time there sleeping and if they I get in over my end Nattie and Emma are in the next room." Seth said with a laugh.

"Thanks man. I don't know what's up with Roman."

"It's nothing you know how he gets when he's on the road to long and hasn't seen his kids."

"Yeah." Jon said as he looked down as his sleeping kids.

"You're sure Seth?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes now get the hell out before I change my mind." Seth laughed.

A few hours later: Kenzie was wrapped in Jon's arms.

"Do you think we should get something to eat now?" Kenzie laughed.

"Hey I tried to order room service and well you distracted me."

Kenzie smiled "I think there are some fishy crackers and fruit snacks over there and juice boxes in the fridge."

"Bring it on."

Kenzie got up and got the snacks and got back in bed with Jon.

"I can't believe I am eating fishy crackers and drinking Apple Juice out of a box." Jon stated.

"Oh how times have changed." Kenzie said.

"Yeah. I could really use a beer right about now." Jon laughed.

"I have a better idea." Kenzie said with a laugh as she kissed her husband again.

"I like this idea." Jon said pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you for you comments and reviews! You are great thank you! **_

_**What will happen at Bentley's Birthday Party?**_


	102. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

"Phil this looks great! You really didn't have to go to all this trouble." Kenzie said as she was helping finishing the decorations.

"It was no trouble. My god son turned four so let's party." Phil said with a smile.

"Well Thank you for all of this. With the schedule and just getting back from the tour. It's been crazy for us."

"I bet at least you didn't have to work any house shows this weekend."

"I know right. But we have Battleground tomorrow. You should totally come."

"Really Kenz? Me at a WWE Event. Yeah that would go over like a lead balloon."

"Please for me? I know Sawyer would love it and some of the girls have asked about April. Where is she any way?" Kenzie asked.

"She took Sawyer to the store so that she could pick out Bentley's present."

"Phil you didn't have to get him anything."

"I know but ... we wanted to do this for him and I wanted to do this for you. Kenzie I think you're over working yourself and I don't want to see you get burnt out. I am worried about you! Are you still having head aches?"

"Phil I am fine. I promise."

"Did you tell Jon about them?"

"No because there is nothing to tell. I still think you should come see the show. I am defending my title against Paige." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Mommy! Look Batman every where." Bentley said as he ran in to the living room.

"Yeah do you like it?" Kenzie said with a smile.

"Yes ... Daddy Look Batman."

"I see little man. Uncle Phil went a little nuts with the decorations huh." Jon said as he came in the living room holding Bryn.

"Are you ready to Party?" Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Heck Yeah!" Bentley said all excited.

That afternoon they spent time celebrating Bentley. The kids were running around playing with each other.

"I don't know who is louder the kids or Phil." April said with a laugh.

"Phil." Jon told her.

"I always knew he was great with kids." Kenzie said with a smile.

"So are you ready for your match tomorrow Kenzie?" April asked.

"Yes I am ... and I already talked to Paige and told her that she really needs to call her spots better. So we will just have to see." Kenzie told her.

"Yeah I can't believe she forgot. She was really good when we battled for the Title. So what's happening with The Shield tomorrow?"

"Well Dean Ambrose is defending his title in a fatal four way."

"Really?" April said.

"Yeah , Me , Roman , Randy and Cena." Jon said with a smile. " But the good news is that Seth and Piper will be ring side so I can't lose."

"Isn't Seth in a match too?" April questioned.

"Yes he is fighting Ziggler for the ICT. He'll win of course." Kenzie boasted.

"Mommaaa!" Bryn Leigh said as she toddled over to them.

"Hi baby girl." Kenzie said as she picked up her daughter. "You need a diaper change Huh." Kenzie said noticing the dropping diaper.

"Yup." Bryn laughed.

Kenzie smiled and went to stand up but she got really light-headed and about fell over ... Jon reacted and took Bryn from her.

"Kenzie babe? Are you alright?" Jon asked with concern as he helped her steady her feet.

"Yes Jon I am fine. I just stood up too soon. I promise I am fine."

"Kenzie?" Jon questioned.

"Jon I love you." She said as she kissed him. "Now hand me our daughter so I can change her."

Jon did what Kenzie asked and watched as she walked up stairs ... he had concern all over his face.

"What is going on with her?" Jon said.

"Do you think she could be pregnant again?" April said with a laugh as she rubbed her round belly.

"Not Funny April." Jon laughed. "No I don't think that's it ... we've been really careful. But something is going on with her."

"Something is going on with who?" Phil asked as he came back in and sat next to April.

"Where are the kids?" April asked.

"Sawyer and Bentley are in the play room watching cartoons." Phil said all proud of himself.

"So what's going on with who?" Phil asked once again.

"Kenz , she like totally almost pasted out." April said.

"What?" Phil said all concerned. "Where is she?"

"Up stairs with Bryn." Jon said looking at him. "What do you know Punk?"

"Nothing."

"You know you can't kid a Kidder what the hell do you know about my wife?"

"Look she was supposed to tell you , she's been having heads a lot lately. I told her she needed to slow down."

Jon didn't say anything as he got up and went right up stairs.

"There's Mommy's big girl." Kenzie said as she stood Bryn on the bed and clapped her hands.

"Kenzie we need to talk." Jon said as he shut the door.

"Jon I told you I am fine. Bentley is probably ready to open his presents." Kenzie said.

"No don't do that. Don't use the kids to avoid this. Why the hell didn't you tell me about the head aches?"

"Damn it Phil." Kenzie said.

"Don't blame him, he's not my wife. Kenzie what is going on?"

"Nothing I have just been getting migraines a lot lately. Mostly after working out. It's nothing."

"The dizziness? I don't think you should wrestle tomorrow."

"Jon I love you and I am fine. I promise." She told him as she kissed him softly. "No are we done? So we can go let our son open his presents?"

"Fine but this conversation isn't over."

"Oh it's over right Bryn?" Kenzie said with a laugh as they headed down stairs.

They watched the joy on Bentley's face as he opened all his new presents he was so excited.

"No way!" Bentley said with excitement as he opened his new Nintendo 3ds.

"Is this all mine?"

"All yours little man." Jon said.

"Thank you daddy." He said as he hugged him.

"Also you got a new bike." Kenzie said.

"really?"

"Yes but it's at our house in Vegas and you'll get to ride it when we get home."

"I am a lucky kid right Uncle Phil."

"That you are little man."

**The next afternoon** Kenzie was in the locker room stretching and getting ready for her match tonight when Nikki came in.

"Where are the kids? I have Bentley's birthday present." Nikki said.

"They are taking a nap on the bus." Kenzie said.

"Oh OK."

"What did you get him?"

"John helped me pick it out. It's the new remote control car they just came out with. John said he would love it."

Kenzie smiled "Well Thank you but you didn't have to get him anything."

"I know but I love being Aunt Nikki, Looks like I will be Aunt Nikki forever."

"Some day Nikki you'll be a great mom." Kenzie told her.

"Kenzie are you alright? You're looking a little pale?"

"I am fine and if one more person asked me that I will stab them with fork."

"Unleashing the inner Moxley again. I like it." Nikki said with a laugh.

**BattleGround:**

Seth beat Ziggler for the Title.

Next on the card what the Diva's Title Match.

Paige and Piper were in the ring and as soon as the bell sounded it was game on. They were battling back and forth not taking it easy on each other. Piper went for the Dirty Deeds but Paige countered with the Paige Tuner.

"Damn It." Piper told her self. "How could I let that happen" She said as she kicked out.

Finally Piper started to dominate the match as she close-lined Paige and went to the top and prepared for the moonsault , she looked back and Paige was still there. However as Piper flipped off the top rope into the back flip. Paige moved Piper crashed hard to the ring as Paige went for the cover and the win.

"You winner and the new Diva's Champion Paige!" Justin said as the official handed Paige the title.

**Backstage:**

"Was that suppose to happen?" Seth asked.

"No it wasn't." Jon said.

Dr. A helped Kenzie back stage and checked her out Jon was right by her side.

"How is she Doc." Jon asked.

"She'll be swore for a few days but she took a hard hit." He said as he flashed the light in her eyes. "Any head aches of dizziness?"

"No."

"You're sure?" Jon asked.

"Jon I love you but shut the hell up. I said No." Kenzie said.

"Fine. But she shouldn't be ring side tonight then right Doc?"

"Oh hell no don't do that. I am not a damaged little puppy Jon. I am fine and I can do my job." She said as she stood up and walked out of the trainers room.

"Don't give me that look." Jon said to the doctor.

"I didn't say anything. She is a wild one isn't she."

Jon couldn't help but smile "You have no idea, but that is just one of the many reasons I love her."

**Main Event : The Fatal Four Way-** Seth and Piper were ring side watching the action. Randy and Roman were battling with each other while John Cena and Dean Ambrose were going at each other. Seth and Piper knew the plan ... they moved out-of-the-way when the action spilled out of the ring. Randy and Roman were now fighting in front of the announcer's table.

This match was a good 15 minutes - when finally Cena pin Ambrose after and attitude adjustment. Seth jumped on the apron to distract the ref. as Piper pulled Cena off of John.

"Not today Cena." She said.

Then Randy began to attack Cena , the chaos in the ring was intense especially when Ambrose came to his feet. Randy didn't see Piper behind him as he bumped into but it was too late , Roman was already in full force heading towards them and he double speared Randy and Piper. They both feel hard to the ring Randy on top of Piper her head slamming hard to the mat.

"Shit." Roman said as Dean noticed he pushed Randy off of her as Roman went for the pin on Randy.

"Piper! Piper!" Dean screamed. "What the hell did you do!" He said looking at Roman. Who was now holding the title.

"Kenzie! Babe! Wake Up! Get some help in here!" Dean screamed again as the camera's focused on Roman standing tall holding the title.

"Kenzie baby ... please wake up." Dean said as he held her close. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." the doctor said as she radioed for a stretched and the medics to come ring side.

"Kenzie baby please wake up for me. I love you."

As Kenzie was being stretched out of the arena and backstage. Dean looked up at Roman ... who was holding the title.

"You just made and enemy for life Reigns! Believe That!" Dean said as the Battleground went off the air!

* * *

**Thank you for you comments and reviews! You are the best! Keep letting me know what you think!**


	103. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

They rushed Kenzie to the local hospital Jon was right there with her. Nattie said she would watch the kids , they were sound asleep on the bus so they didn't know what was going on.

Jon was pacing the ER waiting room waiting for some answer when Phil came barging in.

"What the hell happened?" Phil said.

"I don't know. Roman didn't see her I guess... I mean how do you not notice her standing behind Orton. I mean come on." Jon said.

"How is she?"

"I don't know that haven't told me anything." Jon said.

"She shouldn't have even been ring side tonight let alone in the ring. It was a fatal four way man."

"I know that Punk! Do you think I don't know that. But you know Kenzie she does what she wants when she wants. She wouldn't listen to me." Jon said. "She's gonna be alright ... right."

Phil didn't say anything he just nodded.

"Where are the kids?"

"Nattie has them?"

"Well let me call April and have her go get them. They can stay at our house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine."

A few more minutes went by when two doctors finally came out.

"Mrs. McKenzie Good's family?"

Jon and Phil jumped up and headed over to them.

"I am her husband how is she?"

"Well Mr. Good come with us please."

They took him back to another little area.

"McKenzie suffered severe head trauma. Has she been having dizziness and head aches lately?" He asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know she didn't tell me." Jon said.

"Yes she was ... for a little over a week is what she told me." Phil piped in.

"It looks like she suffered a minor concussion , so that and the two hits she took tonight there is some swelling."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jon said.

"It means that McKenzie's brain is swelling and we are watching her closely in the Nero ICU. We are giving her medicine to bring down it down the good news is that it doesn't look like it's getting worse but right now she is in a coma. We are hoping she will wake up soon. The sooner she wakes up the better."

"What?" Jon said. "She will wake up right?"

" Yes we are confident that this shouldn't be permanent We don't think so Mr. Good. You're wife is a very healthy young athlete. We are confident that she will wake up and make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" Jon said.

"Yes of course."

They took up stairs to the Nero ICU when he walked in she saw his wife laying there pale and weak he had never seen her this way before.

He softly grabbed her hand.

"Kenzie baby wake up for me please. I am sorry I shouldn't have let this happen." Jon said as he sat next to her.

"Ambrose you can't blame yourself. She's fighter she is gonna wake up in no time." Phil said as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"I should have known something was off with her. She's my wife Phil , it's my job to protect her and our kids. I was so distracted that I didn't notice she was in pain. What kind of husband does that make me?"

"Jon listen Kenzie is good at masking pain. She thinks she is super woman."

"Yeah well she didn't tell me but she had no problem telling you?"

"It's not like that ... she couldn't sleep when you guess were on tour last week and she called me and we talked. Kenz didn't tell you because she didn't want to worry you. She wasn't hiding it she just wants to be strong for you and the kids."

"She has to wake up for me and for them. Bryn and Bentley they need her."

**Over the next several hours** Jon sat by her side. Everyone was calling Jon to check in on Kenzie but Phil took most of the calls because Jon sat with Kenzie he didn't want to talk to any one.

The kids were with April at their house , Jon did call and check in on them and talked to Bentley on the phone. He told them that as soon as Kenzie woke up they could come and see her.

**It was now Monday Afternoon** , Phil went home to check in on everything and had just gotten back.

"Any change?" he asked.

"No. Kenzie you need to wake up please." Jon said softly.

"Jon you should really go get some sleep and something to eat." Phil said.

"I'm not leaving Phil. I know if this were April you wouldn't leave her either. I love you Kenzie." He said as he stood up and kissed her softly.

The room fell silent for a few minutes.

"Hello?" a faint voice said from the hospital bed her eyes still closed.

"Kenzie? Baby wake up for me." Jon said.

Kenzie slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"I have a head ache." She said.

Phil and Jon couldn't help but smile.

"I know baby." Jon said as he kissed her lips softly.

Kenzie didn't say anything as she looked at Phil and then back at Jon.

"How are you feeling besides the head ache." Phil asked.

"Phil you're here." Kenzie said as a smile came across her face as she looked over at him.

"Of course I'm here. Jon you should go get the doctor." Phil said.

Jon nodded as he kissed Kenzie hand and then kissed her lips.

"I love you so much Kenz ... thank you for coming back to me. I will be right back I promise!" He told her as he kissed her again before he left the room.

"Phil can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Why is Moxley here? I've never met him before."

"Kenzie? He's your husband?"

Kenzie laughed "Shut up Phil. I'm not married and your my boyfriend so wouldn't you be jealous?"

"Kenzie?"

"What Punk?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Kenzie laid there and thought about it for a second.

"Did I have a match last night?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm I don't remember that ... I remember hmmm I don't really know. My head is still kinda fuzzy. Did I fight last night or Valet?"

"You fought."

"hmm and Mox was there? I've never met him before so why is he here again? I mean did I've seen him in the ring. Did we have a match at the same place?"

"Yes, Kenzie I told you he's your husband you work for the WWE now ... you have two kids."

Kenzie laughed.

" Phillip Jack Brooks you are not funny. Now are you going to kiss your girl or what? I mean I am laying her in this hospital bed." Kenzie said.

Just then the door opened and in came the doctor and Jon.

"Can I talk to you for a minute please Dr.?" Phil said.

"Sure."

"We'll be right back Kenzie." Phil said.

"Don't be too long Punk!" Kenzie said as she smacked his butt.

Jon raised and eye brow.

"What's going on?" Jon asked.

"Kenzie doesn't remember anything."

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked.

"I was talking to her and at first I thought it was just the medication you had her on. But she is convinced we are still a couple she thinks your still Moxley."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 5 years ago?"

"Is that possible? Does she not remember the last 5 years of her life?" Jon asked with a worried tone. "She doesn't remember our kids?"

"I think I need to run a few tests. There is no way of knowing for sure before then. Anything is possible with a brain injury."

"This is not happening ... how the fuck I am supposed to explain this to my kids?"

"Jon we don't tell them yet." Phil said. "Doc what are we suppose to do? Do we tell her the missing pieces of her life?"

"No! I wouldn't it could cause more damage if you force her to remember. She needs to remember on her own."

"So I am supposed to go in there and pretend that she's not my wife the love of my life?"

"I will get her right in for some test. Mr. Good we will figure this out."

Jon and Phil slowly walked back in to the room , Kenzie was sitting up.

"Hey Hotshot! Thought you left me." Kenzie said.

"No just wanted to talk to the doctor." Phil said.

"Hi McKenzie." said the doctor. "Can you tell me who this is?" he said pointing to Phil.

"That's Phil. My boyfriend some may know is CM Punk WWE Champion. But I have to ask what the hell did you do to your hair." She laughed.

"Who is this?"the doctor asked pointing to Jon.

"That's Jon Moxley he is a hell of a wrestler and epic on the mic. No offense baby." Kenzie said looking at Phil.

Jon was holding in tears. His wife didn't know who he was really , she couldn't remember their life together. What the heck was he suppose to do. How was he going to process this and explain this to their children.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep letting me know what you think!**_


	104. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

"I'm not going to do that Phil." Jon stated. "I am getting a second opinion. How can you be ok with this? Not telling her she is my wife or the mother of our kids? You know Bentley wants to see her. He's been driving April insane."

"I know Jon but the doctor said it could cause her more emotional damage it that what you want?"

"Of course I don't but this is fucked up man. I can't just act like we're not in marred or have kids together. Maybe if we tell her little things it will help her remember? I mean hell she has no problem telling me what the hell you two did."

"Dude first of all not my fault. Second of all that was years ago."

"Yeah well I don't need to hear how mind-blowing your sex life was."

"Mind blowing really?" Phil said with a smirk.

"It's not funny." Jon snapped.

"Sorry I know this can't be easy for you."

"Of course it's not easy for me. She thinks I'm still Moxley , I'm not the player I use to be she changed me. I want her to know that I love her and we have an amazing life together. We're married and have two beautiful kids." Jon said. "This is all just fucked up man."

"I know ... and we will think of something."

"Daddy!" Bentley yelled as he ran down the hall way.

"Bentley don't run please."

"Sorry Aunt April."

"April honey what are you doing here?" Phil asked as he picked up Sawyer and Jon took Bryn from her.

"I know you told us to wait but we were at the park and Bentley just wouldn't give up. I am sorry Jon."

"It's fine. I wanted to see my kids." Jon said.

"Daddy I want my mommy." Bentley said.

"Mommmaaa." Bryn said.

Jon looked at his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"This is why it's not that easy Phil. The kids need her and she needs them even if she doesn't know it." Jon stated. "That's why I'm getting a second opinion. She's still my wife damn it." Jon said as he grabbed Bentley's hand and walked away.

"What was that about?" April asked.

"Jon thinks we need to tell Kenzie the truth about her life and tell her what she doesn't remember."

"You don't?" April asked.

"It's just I don't want to cause her any more pain."

"You did tell her that your married now right? You told her that you have daughter and a pregnant wife didn't you?"

"No."

"What?" April said a little louder than she ment to as she covered her mouth.

"Shh." Phil said pulling her over to the chair in the waiting room.

"I didn't say anything to her understand that Kenzie and I have a past together. A past that she is apparently reliving. She's thinks were together."

"I know that. But I agree with Jon. You need to tell her about her kids and her husband. Maybe that will jog some of her memory. Do they think this is permanant?"

"They don't know. Every brain injury is different. They are hoping that her memory will come back naturally." Phil said.

"Yeah well you need to tell her the truth I don't care what that quack says you can't pretend to be her boyfriend."April said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Phil I am pregnant and my husband is being an idiot right now so I am going to get some Ice Cream ok?" She said as she grabbed Sawyer's hand.

"Ice Cream!" She repeated as they walked towards the elevator.

Jon was talking with the Doctor and the WWE Doctor Amann.

"What do you think?"

"I think she should at least meet the kids. They are her life maybe it will jog her memory." Dr. Amann said.

"Jon ultimately it is up to you. But I think you really need to think about this and how it will affect McKenzie." the other Doctor commented.

"Daddy I want to see my mommy." Bentley said as Jon still holding Bryn.

"I am thinking about and my family. She needs to know about us and our life. If she doesn't remember then we will deal with that then but I wont let her live a lie." Jon said as he looked down at his kids.

"Bentley little man we are going in to see mommy. But she's still not feeling great ok? So we need to be gentle do you understand?"

"Yeah I think so." Bentley told his dad as he grabbed his dad's hand and held it tightly.

They slowly walked in to her hospital room , Kenzie was sitting up in bed watching TV.

"HI Kenzie." Jon said.

"Hey Moxley. Aww cute kids. Who's are they?" She said.

"Mommy!" Bentley said as he rushed to her bed and jumped on it putting his little arms around her neck.

Kenzie hugged him but looked over at Jon with fear in her eyes.

"I know this is a lot to take it. But we are married." Jon stated slowly as he showed her his wedding ring on his finger. "These are our kids. Bentley Jonathon and Bryn Leigh."

"Our Kids?" Kenzie said holding in her tears.

"I know this has to be confusing but I just wanted to you know."

"I love you mommy." Bentley said. "I sorry your sick."

"Thanks Little Man." Kenzie said. She looked at the three people in the room. No one said anything she just looked at them and tried to remember but she looked at them and just saw three strangers. "I'm sorry Mox can you give me a minute please?" Kenzie said.

Jon nodded and he took the kids out of the room.

"How did it go?" Phil asked.

"I think she is over whelmed." Jon told him.

"Let me talk to her." Phil said.

"Daddy is mommy ok?" Bentley said.

"Yeah she'll be ok little man." Jon told him.

Phil walked in to the room Kenzie was laying there staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Kenz."

"So we really aren't together?"

"No."

"I'm married to Moxley we have two kids?" Kenzie said a bit confused.

"Yes."

"Please tell me this is a horrible night mare and I am going to wake up in your arms."

"Kenzie please." Phil said as he pulled her in to hug.

"Kiss me. Please Punk? I need you to kiss me. Wake me up from this dream."

"Kenzie ... I ... this ..." Phil started to say but he looked in to her eyes and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you Punk. I need you here with me."

"I am here as long as you need me to be." Phil said with a smile.

"Am I really married with two kids? How the hell did that happen? Why can't I remember?" she said with fear and frustration in her voice.

"Kenz baby please stay calm." Phil told her as he went to hug her.

"Kenzie?" Jon said as he came back in with out the kids this time. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to over whelm you."

" Yeah well you did!" Kenzie snapped. "I'm sorry Mox I know this isn't your fault." she said as she looked at Phil "Punk can you give us a minute?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah he's my husband right?" Kenzie said.

Phil just nodded and then headed out the door.

"I'm sorry Moxley , I mean Jon right?"

Jon smiled "Yeah and it's ok."

"No it's not. We are married and I can't remember it. I don't even remember our kids. They are cute kids." Kenzie said.

"Yeah just like their mom." Jon smiled.

"Yeah well their dad is good-looking too." Kenzie smiled.

"We will figure this out I promise." Jon said.

"What the hell happened? Why can't I remember?"

"You took a hard hit last week off the top turn buckle. You were cleared to compete but you could have had a small concussion. Anyway a few nights ago at Battleground you were defending your Diva's title."

"Wait a minute? I was the WWE Diva's Champion? No way?"

"This was actually your 3rd time."

"No shit? Really?" Kenzie said with a smile.

"Really. You kick Diva Ass! Any way you went to do a moonsault and Paige moved and you hit the mat. Then you interfered in my fatal four-way and you were speared my Roman."

"I was speared?"

"Yeah it was actually a double spear Randy Orton fell on top of you and you hit your head."

"Randy Orton really? Hmmm did I like it?" Kenzie laughed but she noticed that Jon wasn't laughing. "Sorry I know this can't be easier for you."

"We will get through this together because as long as we are together anything is possible."

Kenzie smiled "So any news when the hell I can get out of here?"

"At least a few more days."

"So umm where do we live?"

"Las Vegas.""

"Really nice ... tell me we have a pool."

"We have a pool." He told her.

"Well maybe seeing pictures and stuff will make me remember right? It can't hurt."

"Right it can't hurt." Jon said. "Kenzie just know that no matter what I will always love you."

"Thanks?" Kenzie said. "I know you want me to tell you that I love you but I just ... I am still confused , my heart is actually breaking a little bit. Knowing that Phil and I aren't together. I know that doesn't make any sense because clearly I moved on. But it's like a fresh feeling for me. I love him with all my heart. Phil is ... well I thought he was the one. Clearly you're the one right Moxley."

"You know my ring name now is Dean Ambrose."

"Really? Is my still Piper?"

"Yes Piper Rylee."

"Good to know. This will all work out right Jon?" Kenzie asked him.

"Yes it will all work out. We have to believe that."

* * *

_**Thank you for you comments and reviews. Ideas and comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated. Keep letting me know what you think! **_


	105. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Kenzie had been home in Vegas for about a week some days were better than others. The WWE told Jon to take all the time off he needed they were both written off TV.

Kenzie was sitting on the couch watching Bentley and Bryn playing with each other on the floor. Looking through photo albums.

"Hi Kenz." Jon said as he sat next to her.

"Hi." Kenzie said not looking up at the photos she was looking at. "We are happy?"

Jon smiled "Yes very happy. Kenzie I love you so much and we have two amazing kids. I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through right now."

"I just ... there's nothing there. I can't remember, Jon we had a wedding I was pregnant and gave birth twice and I can't fucking remember. That's beyond frustrating it makes me angry. I look at them" Kenzie said looking over at their kids. "Tell me a story about us? Please what's one of your most happiest moments?" Kenzie asked him.

"Oh Kenz there are a lot of them... I don't think I can just pick just one." Jon told her.

She looked down and noticed a picture of her round pregnant form holding Bentley with Jon's arm around here.

"How did I tell you I was pregnant with Bryn?" Kenzie said softly.

Jon smiled and began to tell her their story.

**Flash Back:**

_Kenzie was pacing the locker room she had a math tonight against Nikki but according to the stick in her hand that wasn't going to happen. She was pregnant she couldn't wait to tell Jon._

_"Hey Piper What's up?" Nikki said coming in to the locker room. "Brie said you needed to talk to me."_

_"Yeah I know we are supposed to have a match tonight but I'm pregnant." Kenzie said with a smile._

_"What no way? That's awesome! Have you told Jon?"_

_"No but I am meeting him in a few minutes and I am going to tell him. So do you think you could fight Emma tonight?"_

_"Yeah I'll go talk to her and Stephanie. I can't believe this everyone is pregnant but me."_

_"What?" Kenzie questioned._

_"You my twin sister , hell even AJ had a kid now."_

_"Brie's pregnant and you didn't tell me?"_

_"Opps Damn it. They are going to tell everyone next week I guess." Nikki said._

_"Well don't tell anyone about me please. Not yet Jon has to know first."_

_"Right I wont."_

_"I mean it Nicole." Kenzie said._

_"I got it I wont say anything."_

_Kenzie was now sitting ring side at the commentary table looking at the ring._

_"Hey there Kenz."_

_"Hi there." She said with a smile as she kissed him._

_"Kenzie really? Here? I mean the techs guys can see."_

_"Shut up and kiss your baby Momma." She said as she kissed his lips she took his hand and placed it on her stomach._

_Jon slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked into his wife's eyes._

_"What? Are you? Are we?" Jon stuttered a bit._

_"Yes we're having another baby."_

_Jon was so excited that he kissed her again._

**End Flash back.**

"That's how I told you? Ring side?" Kenzie questioned.

"Yeah well it's sorta our special spot I proposed ring side and there were I knew I was in love with you." Jon told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah we were well are apart of one of the most dominating factions in WWE The Shield."

"The Shield? Like we fight what?"

"We fight injustice in the WWE." Jon began to explain.

**Flash Back:** _Monday Night Raw: Tonight CM Punk would be taking a lie detector __test on Miz TV! The Shield was ready to intervene when needed! The Miz was asking Punk if he worked with Brad Madox at Hell in a Cell and The Shield at Survivor Series to Win... Punk wouldn't say anything!_

_"Did you ... did you?" Miz hounded._

_But before CM Punk could answer the Shield attacked The Miz!_

_Seth and Roman were beating him outside the ring... while Piper and Dean were in the Ring Tearing it up! Together they threw the table over the top ropes! Then the guys Triple Power Bombed the Miz!_

_Then Team Hell No Came out and started to attack them Roman and Daniel Bryan were going at it while Seth and Dean were taking care of Kane.. Piper was outside the ring making sure no one would interfere... when "FEED ME MORE" Played... she rolled into the ring and waited for Ryback to appear he rushed the ring and began to beat down the members of the Shield... Punk was standing by the announcer's table!_

_Ryback through Dean out of the ring... now it was Ryback and Dean... Roman and Kane... Seth and Daniel... all fighting each other throughout the arena... Piper knew she needed to do something... as Ryback through Dean over the barricade and jumped over himself and started attacking him... she stood on the barricade and jumped from their to his back and was trying to pull him off Dean! *Dean couldn't help but smile as he was fighting off Ryback* Ryback was annoyed and through her off his back... she guarded her head so she could land safely on the hard ground ... it hurt... but she wasn't injured! Dean went in to crazy mode when he saw Piper on the floor holding her head... he attacked Ryback and went after Piper... they were still fighting in the crowd. _

_"Piper are You ok?" Dean asked with concern in his voice._

_"Fine! Let's Just Get that Son of a Bitch!" Piper said to him as she he helped her up._

_But by this time he was already back in the ring and the shield made their exist!_

_Back Stage: Dean Pulled Kenzie in to a close hug._

_"Are you sure you're ok? Do you think you should see the trainer?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes._

_"Baby Girl what the hell happened I saw that landing you alright?" Roman added._

_"That look like it hurt?" Seth said._

_Piper smiled at her partners._

_"I'm fine... it hurt like a bitch but I am fine... next time though I hope he gives me a warning before hurling me to the concrete floor!"_

_"You are so Bad ASS!" Roman said as he patted her back._

**End Flash back.**

"Really? That is bad ass." Kenzie smiled.

"That's the night I fell in love with you ... the night that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Jon said.

"I want to remember. Please know that." Kenzie said.

"Kenzie you are a stubborn bad ass and you will force you're self to remember. But don't get to frustrated remember the doctor said it will take time. I am here for you if you want to talk." Jon told her as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Kenzie smiled.

"Mommy. I'm hungry." Bentley said as he walked up to Kenzie hugged her leg , Bryn close behind as she crashed in to Jon.

"Kenz I can go get dinner if you want."

" No it's fine. Dr. Amann said to do as many normal this as possible maybe something will come back." She said a bit nervously as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

She stood there a few minutes just looking around she didn't know what to make , she was a wife and a mother and had no idea what to cook her family for dinner.

"Kenzie do you need help?" Jon said as he came in.

"No well yeah what do you want? I mean what do the kids eat?"

"Do whatever comes naturally."

Kenzie nodded as she looked around the kitchen and began dinner she decided to make one grilled chicken and sweet potato fries with a light salad.

They all sat down to eat as Kenzie sat there with her family there was a pain in her heart this should feel right. These were her kids and this was her family but all she could think about was Phil and how much her heart yearned for him.

The Next Morning Jon woke up to a note on the fridge he collapsed to his knee's as he began to read it.

**Jon ,**

**Thank you for the past week and trying to help me to remember and telling me stories of our past. But this ... isn't working I can't remember anything. I am a horrible mother and wife. I am sorry but I am leaving for a while I hope by having this time away I will be able to figure out who I am because clearly you and our kids are important to me. I just can't remember please forgive me and know that I don't mean to hurt you or them. I just need to do this for me.**

** 3 Kenzie**

Jon sat with his back up against the fridge the note in his clenched fist with tears forming in his eyes.

"Where the hell did she go?" Jon said out loud. "Punk son of a bitch."

* * *

_**265 comments and reviews WOW you guys are great. I've had this idea for the squeal for a while but just thought I would add it to this story! Thanks for your continued support! Keep being great and letting me know what you think!**_


	106. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Kenzie was in the airport when a smile came acrossed her face when she saw him coming towards her. As soon as she was close enough she tossed her arms around his neck and their lips met.

"Thank you for meeting me."

"I told you I will always be here for you." Phil told her. "Now let's get out of here."

They were now in the rental car driving.

"Kenzie I was honestly surprised that you wanted me to meet you in South Carolina. I mean you haven't talk to your family in a few years." Phil told her as he held her hand.

"What? Why?"

"Jon didn't tell you?"

"No he just told me about us how we met , the proposal our wedding the birth of our kids. Apparently I have two kids all natural." Kenzie laughed.

"Yeah that's my straight edge girl." Phil said.

"Were you there?" Kenzie asked.

"I came a few hours later for both."

Kenzie just nodded.

"So should I not see my parents? I mean what about my Grandparents I really want to see my Grandpa."

"Awe Kenz baby he passed away."

"What?"

"When?"

"4 years ago. It was a few months after Bentley was born." Phil said.

"Oh. Wow." Kenzie just sat there and stared out the window.

"Still want to see your parents?"

"No. I mean they annoy this piss out of me now. I don't even want to know why I stopped talking to them. I guess we can ..." Kenzie stopped mid-sentences. "I don't know , Phil what the hell am I suppose to do? You're married , I'm married but all I can think about is getting in to your pants."

Phil couldn't help but smirk.

"It's not funny Phillip Jack Brooks." Kenzie said as she slapped his shoulder.

"I have an idea! Do you trust me Piper?" Phil grinned.

"of course!" Kenzie said.

Phil began to drive ... they both turned off their phones and ignored the many phones calls from AJ and Jon.

**In Chicago:**

"I'm sorry April." Jon said as he laid Bryn down in the crib.

"It's fine Jon." she said as they walked back down stairs.

"Really?" he asked.

"Hell No! My husband is off with your wife. I am 6 months pregnant and we just found out it's a boy. But the second she calls him he's gone. I should have fricken known our life was too good to be true." She snapped as he paced the kitchen.

"What?"

"I knew the only reason he asked me out was because you were with Kenzie. I even asked him on our second date what was the one thing he regretted in life and you know what he said... he told me that letting Kenzie go was the one thing he regretted the most. I was so dumb to think other wise."

"April I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed her so hard. Are you sure you can handle the kids? I mean I can see if someone else can watch them."

"It's fine Jon. Go find your wife and bring my husband home." She told him.

"You said South Carolina?"

"Yeah that's what it said when I checked in on-line."

Jon kissed his kids good-bye and headed to the airport.

**After driving over an hour Phil and Kenzie finally arrived at their destination**.

"Really Phil?" Kenzie smiled.

"I told you to trust me." He smirked at they got out of the car.

They were now on the beach walking barefoot on the sand.

"This is the place you told me that you loved me. Phil."

"I know and I ment it that night." He told her as they walked down the beach holding hands.

They finally sat down in the sand watching and listening to the waves crash into shore.

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Phil said as he kissed the side of her head.

Kenzie turned her head and her lips met his as they slowly began to make out just like they did when they dated all those years ago.

Kenzie pulled away slowly her eyes locked on his.

"This isn't right is it?" Kenzie said with tears in her eyes.

"No it's not. I'm sorry Kenzie I wanted to this. But I'm married and I love April and my daughter. We found out the other day we're having a boy." He told her.

"Yeah I have a husband and kids at home too."

"Kenzie you love Ambrose and boy does he love you. He would and has gone to the ends of the earth for you and those kids. If I can't be with you well then he's the next best thing." Phil Joked. "you know love him too."

"I know that I am supposed to love him but .." Kenzie stopped and massaged her temples and rubbed her eyes.

"Kenzie? What wrong?"

"I don't know my head hurts. I've had a head ache all day."

"And you didn't tell me damn it Kenz."

"I am taking you to the hospital."

"It's fine it's nothing." Kenzie said as she stood up but about fell over as Phil grabbed her.

"No you're going!" Phil said.

**A few hours later:**

"What the fuck Punk! You take my wife bring her to this hell and now she's in the hospital."

"Ambrose calm down do you want to see your wife?"

"Yes I want to see her she has to know that I love you her and no matter what we will get through this but we have to be together."

"Just go see her alright." Phil said as he walked him to her room.

Jon took a deep breath and he walked in to her room.

"Hi Stud! Bout time you got you're ass here to see your wife." Kenzie said.

"What?"

"Well are you gonna kiss me or what?"

Jon stood there and walked a little closer slowly.

"So how is Bentley has he still been crawling into bed with you? Bryn no more ear infections?"

"Kenzie Anne you remember?" Jon said as a smile appeared on his face.

"You bet the former Championship ass I remember. I can't believe Roman speared me. He is so gonna pay for that."

"Oh Kenzie honey." Jon said as he crashed his lips to hers for a kiss.

Kenzie regained her memory they aren't sure what triggered it the Doctors think when the swelling went away her memories came back. After a few more tests and a full day in the hospital they all flew back to Chicago.

"There are my babies!" Kenzie said with a smile on her face as Bentley and Bryn ran to her. She pulled them both close in to a hug and smothered them with kisses.

"Let's go home!" Kenzie said as she kissed Jon and had Bryn in her arms and Bentley standing in between them.

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and comments! So you got a bonus chapter today!**_


	107. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Over the next few weeks Kenzie spent every moment with her husband and kids at their home in Las Vegas. She was taking pictures and video taping special moments. She just couldn't get enough of her kids or her husband.

"Kenz again?" Jon laughed as she snapped another picture of the kids playing in the living room.

"Sorry I just can't get enough. I lost time with them , I mean I remember some of that but to think I didn't know who you were or who they were. They are our life Jon. You are my life and to think I couldn't remember. I mean that freaks the shit out of me."

"Oh Mommy you said a naughty." Bentley said.

"I did , didn't I." Kenzie said as she scooped Bentley up on to her lap and kissed his cheek. "You know that I love you so much right little man?"

Bentley laughed "I know Mommy you tell me everyday! I love you too." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Bryn came toddling up to the couch holding out her little arms.

"Daddda." She babbled.

Jon scooped her up and placed her on his lap.

"Hi Baby Girl." Kenzie said. "I love you too." She kissed her forehead.

"What about me? I don't get any love." Jon teased.

Kenzie leaned over and nibbled at his ear.

"I love you too and you'll get a little some later." Kenzie told him.

"I think it's bed time!" Jon said looking at his kids.

Bentley laughed "Not yet Daddy! The sun still out silly."

"Yeah Daddy the Sun is still out."Kenzie said repeated.

They glanced at the time it was about 4:30pm.

"How about we go out to dinner?" Jon said.

"Sounds like a plan. I don't really feel like cooking."

"Where to you want to go?" Jon asked.

"I wanna eat where it rains." Bentley blurted out.

"yeah." Bryn said clapping her hands.

"What? Where it rains?"

"Animals" Bryn tried to say in her toddler language.

"You mean the Rain Forest Cafe?" Jon questioned looking at his son.

"That's where it rains." Bentley smiled.

"That sounds great. I'll change Bryn and you boys go get ready. Bentley you need to make sure you wash your hands and your face." Kenzie.

"Mommy I clean." He told her.

"Let me see your hands."

"Nope." He smiled.

"Bentley Jonathon Good?" Kenzie said.

"I go clean!" He said as he slid off her lap and reached or Jon's hand. "Come on Daddy you get clean too."

Kenzie laughed as she took Bryn from Jon and they all headed up stairs to get ready for dinner. A half an hour later they were on their way.

They arrived at the restaurant and waited to be seated. The waitress grabbed a booster seat and a high chair as she seated them. She got the drink orders and kept staring at Jon while Kenzie got the kids comfortable.

"I hate when woman stare at you!" Kenzie said.

Jon smiled as he grabbed Kenzie's hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry babe my heart belongs to you."

"Damn right it does." Kenzie said.

"Mommy Look Elpant?" Bentley said.

"You mean Elephant." Jon corrected.

"That's what I said Elpant." He smiled.

"Big! Big!" Bryn said.

They enjoyed a nice family dinner , after they decided to walk around down town a little bit. By the time they got home both kids were sound asleep as Jon pulled into the drive way.

"Don't they look so cute." Kenzie said as she slowly took Bryn out her car seat and Jon grabbed Bentley.

"Oh yes I love it when they are sleeping." Jon smiled.

They changed the kids and put them to bed.

They were now in their room , Kenzie was changing her clothes and then she was sitting on their bed indian style , they way she had her hair and the tank top she was wearing he could see her tattoo's he stood there and stared at his wife remember the first time he noticed her tattoos.

**Flash Back:** _The Shield had just debuted on a major PPV and Kenzie was so pumped in her hotel room that she couldn't sleep she actually got a room to herself which was kinda boring but it had a king size bed! As she was flipping thru the channels there was a knock on the door she wondered who it could be. She thought that it was possible Punk since he doesn't seem to sleep either... but she was surprised when it was Jon with food in hand! Kenzie opened the door!_

_"What are you doing here? It's 2 am?" Kenzie ask him as she peeked her head out the door._

_"I know but I can't sleep. Seth and Roman are out like frickin' lights and there is nothing on TV and well I was hungry and I thought you ..might..." Jon began to explain._

_Kenzie smiled at him._

_"You didn't think that maybe I might be sleeping?" She teased._

_Dean looked a little embarrassed "Were you?"_

_"Oh Hell No... so get that ass in here and let me see what you brought me?" Kenzie laughed._

_They sat down on the bed Kenzie sat indian style Jon couldn't help but smile at her._

_"I stood there watching Kenzie go thru the bag of food sitting indian style on the bed... in just a pair of shorts and a tank top and I didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful the way her smile lights up a room... she's gorgeous and she doesn't even realize it! Her hair was done in a messy bun like thing and I could see her tattoo on her neck clearly and that was a turn on ... then I noticed that she had the word believe on her foot... and her "tramp stamp" well that was hot too... she continued to surprise me!" Jon said to himself._

_"Was McDonald's the only thing open?" Kenzie asked._

_"Yeah ... I didn't feel like walking forever for a Denny's!" Jon said._

_"How did you know that I am a sucker for their chicken nuggets?"_

_"I took a guess."_

_"Lucky guess." Kenzie said as she motioned for Jon to join her on the bed._

**End Flash back.**

"Jon? Hello earth to Jon?" Kenzie said.

"Yeah Kenz?"

"Are you ok? You were staring at me?"

"Yeah I was just remember our Shield début."

"Really?" Kenzie said motioning for him to join her on the bed. "That was a hell of a night. I mean that Triple Power bomb to Ryback"

"That's not really what I was thinking." Jon told her.

"Really? Oh I know it was my bad ass flip off the top rope?"

"Nope not that either." Jon said.

"Then what?"

"Later that night at the hotel."

"Awe Ambrose you mean when you brought me McDonald's." Kenzie smiled as she kissed him.

"Yeah. You sitting here tonight just reminded me of that night. You looking all hot."

"Please really? I look like a mess and two kids later?" Kenzie said.

"You will always be beautiful to me." He told her as he kissed her passionately.

A few hours later Kenzie was in Jon arms.

"Jon can we talk?"

"Yeah of course we can talk about anything what's on your mind?"

Kenzie sat up in bed looked him.

"I want to leave the WWE." She said.

"What? Kenzie why? You love the business you love what you do?" He said.

"I know but Jon I can't do it anymore. I almost lost everything because of it. For almost two weeks I didn't know who my kids were. I thought I was with Phil. I can't go through that again , and I certainly don't want to put you or the kids through that again."

"So after your medically cleared what? You just wont come back?"

"I feel like I owe it to our fans to give them one more match but Jon I need to be here for our kids. They deserve to have a semi normal life I want to be home with them. I can't be selfish. I mean we have the tour bus so we can travel with you when ever we want. Please understand why I want ... well why I need to do this. I love you so much!" Kenzie told him.

"I love you too Kenz. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes this is what I want and this is what our family needs."

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and comments! :) You are great!


	108. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Jon asked her again as they were on the bus heading to Monday Night Raw.

"Yes! We've been talking about this for the last month! I am cleared to compete and tonight I tell Stephanie that I am done and wont be renewing my contract."

"Alright Kenz I just wanted to ask one more time."

"I know and I love you for that but our kids need me to be home. I am so grateful for all the help our friends have given us but Jon I want to spend as much time with our babies as possible." Kenzie said.

"Mommy I not a baby." Bentley said.

"I know little man. I know." Kenzie said with a smile.

"But you'll always be my baby girl right Bryn." She said as she picked up the toddler and kissed her.

"We are so lucky aren't we Kenz." Jon said with a smile. "Two great kids."

"Yeah and maybe a third."

"What?" Jon said as his face went white. "Kenzie are you ... umm are we ... what ... are we pregnant?" Jon finally got out.

Kenzie started laughing.

"No I'm not but you're face was fricken priceless." Kenzie said.

"Oh woman you are not funny. I about had a heart attack I mean I love our kids but Bryn not of diapers yet. You are so gonna pay for that woman!" Jon said as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

They arrived at the arena and went in.

"Bentley remember you can't run around please be on your best behavior."

"I know Mommy I will. Daddy can you take me to the ring? Please?"

"In a bit little man I have to go see what the plan is for tonight wanna come."

"Yeah!" Bentley said as he motioned for Jon to pick him up.

"Aren't you a little hold to be carried around?"

"Nope! Not on your shoulders silly." Bentley said.

"Climb on up." Jon said as he put Bentley on his shoulders.

"Just be careful Bentley honey watch for your head when your that high."

Kenzie had Bryn in her arms as she headed to talk to Stephanie.

"Hey Kenzie I heard you wanted to talk to me. Great News Dr. Amann said you are finally cleared to compete." she said with a smile.

"Yeah and I do really need to talk to you."

"Alright what's up?" Stephanie said as they sat down on the couch Bryn was toddling around.

"First of all I want to thank you so much for everything you and this company have done for me and my family over the years. I know that I wouldn't be here with out you or Hunter. But I just can't do this anymore. I hope that you can understand. But I need to be able to here for my kids , I lost almost two weeks with my kids and my husband. I can't lose them I love what I do don't get me wrong but I love my family more. I hope you can understand."

"Kenzie I get it. I have to admit I am a little disappointed we had some great things planned for you and the Diva's division."

"I know and it pains me to even think about not competing in the ring. But Bryn Leigh and Bentley they deserve more. They need a Mom who will remember them and I can't risk getting hurt again. I am sorry." Kenzie said.

"I know and I get it. You will finish out your contract?"

"Of course I will but I only want a couple more matches and none with Paige. I like her and she is talented but she forgets to call spots and goes off script I can't take stupid chances anymore." Kenzie told her.

"Alright well I will tell creative and we will think of something. Is there anything I can say to get you to change your mind?"

"I don't think so. Jon and I have talked about it a lot over the last month and this is just what's best for us right now."

"What if we keep you under contact just no fighting ... I mean unless you change your mind. The WWE doesn't want to help lose you."

Kenzie smiled "Alright I will think about that fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

Kenzie and Bryn left Stephanie's office and headed to catering and noticed that Jon and Bentley were already eating.

"They started with out us. You see that Bryn your dad and brother couldn't wait." Kenzie smiled.

"We were hungry right little man."

"Right! Look Mommy chicken."

"I see but I don't see many veggies on your plate."

"I didn't want none."

"I know but you want to big and strong like daddy right?"

"Yeah!" Bentley said flexing his little muscles.

"Then I'll get you some veggies." Kenzie said as she handed Bryn to Jon.

She went over and grabbed a plate of food.

They were all sitting down eating ... Jon was feeding Bryn who was still on his lap while Kenzie was helping Bentley.

"So did they give you a match tonight?" Jon asked.

"No. You?"

"Yeah I apparently am feuding with Roman now."

"For the title?" Kenzie asked.

"Yeah that and for injuring you I guess." Jon said.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah but I've never really had a major feud with him before."

"Do you not want to feud with Roman?" Kenzie questioned.

"No it's cool it will be fine. He just better not spear me." Jon laughed.

"Or Superman punch you right daddy." Bentley said.

Kenzie and Jon couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah or that." Jon said as he ruffled his son's hair.

**Monday Night Raw-** Kenzie and the kids were watching in the back and Roman was in the ring talking about how there was no one in the locker room who dared come after him or his title he was super man and he was the face of the WWE. When Dean's music hit.

"Open challenge? Really Roman? That's a little lame don't you think but what the hell I accept." Dean said as he got into the ring.

"You're excepting the challenge. Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah. Me and you one on one for that!" He said pointing to the belt over his shoulder. "I'll even let you pick what type of match. Anything goes. But just remember a few months ago you took out my wife the mother of my kids! I told you that night you made an enemy for life Reigns and I ment it! I will make your life a living hell and I will take back my title. Believe That!" Dean said as he tossed the mic and his music began to play and he walked backwards up the ramp staring at Reigns.

When he got back to the locker room Bryn was sleeping in Kenzie's arms Bentley ran to Jon and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good Job Daddy! I know you'll beat Uncle Roman."

"Why do you think that little man?" Jon asked as he scooped up his four year old.

"Because your my Daddy and you're the best!" He told him as he kissed his dad's cheek.

"He is the best isn't he little man." Kenzie said. "I love you Dean Ambrose."

Jon kissed her lips softly "I love you too Mrs. Ambrose."

* * *

Thank you for your comments and reviews.

So there are only a few more chapters of this story. I love this story and is actually one of the first fan fics I started writing however I feel like it's getting a little long. Also I am having a hard time staying inspired. But I am considering doing a sequel when the kids are older just haven't decided! I am sorry and hope you aren't to disappointed but I would rather end this story than give you crap ... if that makes sense! Again thank you all for your continued support of this story!


	109. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

"So tonight's the night?" Nikki asked her.

"Yeah My last match as a WWE Diva."

"I can't believe it. I am really sad." Nikki said.

"It's fine this is what I wanted."

"Our Diva's division just wont be the same you're leaving I heard AJ isn't coming back." Nattie added.

"Well then I guess you two will be getting the push you both deserve."

"Maybe." Nattie smiled.

"This wasn't as easy choice but I had to do what is best for my kids. You know I never thought that I would ever want to be a stay at home mom but now I can't think about doing anything else. I want to be there to get them up in the morning and I want to be home when get out of school. They need a semi normal life and Jon and I are going to try our damnedest to give it to them." Kenzie said.

"Awe Look Nicole our Kenzie is growing up."

"Ha Ha!" Kenzie said as she stuck her tongue out at them.

Later the evening getting ready for the show when she came out in her old ring Shield Ring Gear. Jon couldn't help but smile.

"Going old school tonight?"

"Yeah I thought what the hell."

"You look nice mommy." Bentley told her.

"Thanks little man! You are just so sweet." Kenzie said.

"I know like sugar." Bentley said with a grin.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked.

"Ready as I will ever be for my last match." Kenzie said as she sat down on the couch and began to play with one of Bentley's wrestling toys.

"Kenzie are you having second thoughts?"

"No. It's just a little sad you know my career is ending the only job I've ever really known. I mean besides that summer I spent bar tending."

"Wait what? We've been together how long and you never told me that."

"See Ambrose I am full of surprises." Kenzie teased as she kissed his cheek when he sat down next to her.

"That you are. So did you get to pick your partner tonight or did creative?"

"A little of both why?"

"Because you are wrestling Charlotte Flair."

"I know she's being called up to the main roster and since I am going out I thought I would be the first to take her on." Kenzie said with a smile. "So the feud between you and Roman what's the plan tonight? Do I get a sneak peak?"

"Let's just this lunatic has a few tricks left."

**Monday Night Raw:**

The Shield's theme hit as she walked to the ring through the crowd with Seth and Dean behind.

"In action next Piper Rylee with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose ring side. The Shield." Cole said on commentary.

"Notice the absents of one Roman Reigns." JBL added.

"He's got an enemy for life of Dean Ambrose I don't think he's dumb enough to be ring side for his wife's match." King said.

"Well if Rollins and Ambrose can mend fences maybe there is hope for Reigns." Cole said.

"I don't think Ambrose has fully forgiven Rollins I think it's just a business partnership. But coming together for Piper. I have to say it Piper Rylee is looking mighty fine tonight." King said with a laugh.

Piper was now in the ring with the mic in hand.

"There have been a lot of rumors about who I would face tonight and why tonight is such a big deal for me , my husband and The Shield. I am here to put all those rumors to rest. Tonight is in fact my last match." Piper said as boo's were heard. "I know ... it may come to a shock to some of you but after my last injury a few months ago ... I have to do what is right my family My wonderful husband, and my amazing kids. I want to thank each and every one of you in the WWE Universe around the world for showing me so much love and sometimes hate!" She laughed. "Over the years you have truly made my dream come true but tonight I start a new dream raising my kids and just being the wife of the Unstable Dean Ambrose. Since this is my last match ... I want to go out with a Flair! So bring her out ... my last opponent and the newest Diva Charlotte Flair."

As Charlotte came to the ring Piper leaned her head through the ropes as Dean kissed her softly. That event received a major pop of course.

This match was intense from the get go Piper gave it her all this was her last match and she wanted to go out with a bang so to say. The crowd chanted "Let's Go Piper." It was a good 15 minute match when Piper did the Dirt Deeds then went to the top rope and for the last time she moonsaulted and pinned Charlotte for the 1 ...2...3.

As the official raised her hands Piper couldn't hold in her tears the crowd was chanting and cheering. "We Love Piper."

"Great Match." Charlotte said as she shook her hands. Dean and Seth rolled into the ring and hugged her tightly and then Dean gave her a passionate kiss in the middle of the ring which once again received cheers. Piper made her way up the ramp after clapping hands with some of the fans during the commercial break.

When they got back stage the whole locker room was back there to greet them. Kenzie was a little over whelmed especially when Bentley came up to her.

"You rocked Mommy."

"Thank you so much buddy. I love you so much." Kenzie said as she bent down and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Awe Momma the superstars are watchin'." He told her.

"And so it begins." Kenzie laughed.

"That was a hell of a match." Hunter said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks boss."

"You know if you ever change your mind you can come back." Stephanie said.

"Thanks but I am ready to be home with my babies." Kenzie said with a smile as she took Bryn from Nattie who was holding her.

When they arrived home and carried the kids in to the house and put them to bed.

"Welcome Home Little Momma!" Jon said as they looked down at Bryn sleeping.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! You're Great! :) **_


	110. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

"Bentley Jonathon Good!" Kenzie said with her hands on her hips standing in the door way.

"What?" He said looking up at her as he was playing in the bath tub.

"My bathroom floor is flooded?" She said now tapping her foot.

"Yeah well I was playing." he smiled at his Mom.

"Bentley man what am I gonna do with you?" She said with a laugh.

"Love me silly because you the mom."

"You are right about that." She said as she wrapped a towel around him as they went into his room.

"Is sissy sleeping?"

"Yes she has a big day tomorrow." Kenzie said as she helped Bentley get into his Pajamas.

"Her party right Mommy."

"Yes. Now let's get you to bed too."

"Mommy can I sleep in your bed?"

"Bentley honey we've talked about this you have a bed. A new bed you and daddy picked it out." Kenzie said as she tucked him.

"Story please?"

"Of course little man I will tell you a story." She began to read.

When they heard the front door open and some one come in.

"That's my daddy!" Bentley said as he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs screaming daddy.

"Bentley not so loud honey your sister is sleeping." Kenzie said as she rushed to follow him.

Jon wasn't in the door but five seconds when there was a little boy attached to his leg.

"Daddy I missed you so much."

" I missed you too little man." Jon said as he as he hugged him.

"But shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah well I was but then you came home." he smiled.

"Bentley honey come her say good night to daddy and you will see him in the morning."

"Good Night Daddy! I love you and I'm glad you're home." Bentley said as he hugged him tightly.

"I love you too little man."

Kenzie but him back to bed and read him a story and he finally drifted off to sleep.

Jon was laying on the bed by the time Kenzie came in to their room.

"You look tired."

"Yeah it was like none stop the last two weeks. European tours are a bitch." Jon laughed.

"Oh I remember."

"I missed my wife thou this tour wasn't the same with out her."

"I know that but I got so much done! The house is actually being lived in both kids got their check up and teeth cleaned. I planned and am all ready for our daughters birthday party. Its amazing what you can get done when we are home more than two days a week."

"I have to admit happy looks good on you." Jon told her as he pulled her close to cuddle.

"I love being home. I didn't know if I would like it and I honestly thought that I would have some sort of regret but I don't. We even went to the park this afternoon and had a picnic." "I am happy that my family is safe and happy. That's all I've ever wanted." Jon said.

"I love you so much Jon. I hope you know that."

"I love you too. Kenz I knew exactly what I was going to say to you today. But when I saw you walking towards me you took my breath away. You make me want to be a better person for you , our son and our daughter. I will love you everyday for the rest of our lives, even when you are bossing me around and are being stubborn and don't want to listen to me. I remember the first time I saw you in the ring and you flipped of that top rope and slammed Punk to the mat. I knew right then that I wanted to be with you. The moment I fell in love with you , you were actually yelling at me we were in a match. I was concerned you had been hurt but you just looked at me and scrunched you're nose like you do when you are annoyed and said "Let's get that Son of a bitch" Every day since then I have loved you. I ask my self how did I get so lucky to have you in my life. Today I stand here and become your husband a title I never dreamed I would ever have. I vow to love you all of you when your happy, when you're sad, when you're angry. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Jon those are your wedding vows. You memorized them?" Kenzie asked as she looked in to her husbands eyes.

"Of couse I did with a few moderations of course. Kenzie I ment every word that day just as much as I mean them now. I love you so much."

"I love you too. You know that night you came to my apartment in Florida did you ever think we would get here? Married with two kids?"

"Nope. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. I know we've been through so much the last four years but we will got through it together and tomorrow our little girl turns two."

"I know where did the time go." Kenzie smiled. "So are you really tired?"

"What do you have in mind?" Jon grinned as he pulled her closer.

But they were interrupted by Bryn's cry over the baby monitor.

"I'll get her." Kenzie said as she got out of bed.

Kenzie went in to Bryn's room and saw her daughter sitting up in her crib.

"You just knew that daddy was home didn't you?" Kenzie laughed as she picked her up and changed her.

"Dadda." Bryn said.

"Yeah you want to see daddy don't you." Kenzie smiled as she headed back to their room.

"Really?" Kenzie said as she stood in the door way of their bed room seeing their 4-year-old son in the middle of their bed.

"What can I say he missed his daddy." Jon said with a laugh.

Kenzie sat on the bed with Bryn who crawled over to her brother and cuddled next to Jon.

"Hi sweetie." Jon beamed as he hugged and kissed his daughter.

"Daddy said we can watch Nemo in here." Bentley said with the biggest smile on his face.

"He did , did he." Kenzie said looking at Jon.

"What can I say I am a sucker for these little faces."

They all cuddled together and began to watch "Finding Nemo" by the end of the movie both kids were sound asleep.

"Life doesn't get any better that this does it." Kenzie said as Jon kissed her cheek and looked down at Bentley and Bryn.

**The love of a family is life's greatest blessing! **

* * *

**_Thank you so much for your support on this story. I plan to do a sequel to this story set when the kids are a little older. I just don't know when I will start it. I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed , commented, favored and followed this story!_**


End file.
